Amistad Inesperada
by UchihaUzumaki
Summary: Todo pasa por una razon, y una cadena de odio y peleas traera algo mucho mas valioso para estos chicos: Una amistad. La mejor que ambos han tenido.
1. El chico nuevo, Uchiha Sasuke!

**1er capitulo: El chico nuevo, Uchiha Sasuke! **

Quince de septiembre, primer día de escuela en la secundaria Kyoto. Uzumaki Naruto, un estudiante de cuarto año de secundaria, de 15 años de edad, de estatura normal, un poco bronceado, cabello rubio, ojos azules y tres marcas parecidas a bigotes ligeramente visibles en la piel de ambas mejillas. Un chico normal, amable y considerado, aunque un poco impulsivo, no muy inteligente pero tampoco muy tonto, amante del Ramen de carne picante, fanático de los deportes y actividades al aire libre.

Naruto entro a la escuela y se dirigió a cambiarse de zapatos mientras saludaba a unos de tercero que pasaban por allí.  
Luego de eso subió hasta su nuevo salón, donde la mayoría de sus compañeros ya estaban sentados hablando de sus vacaciones.

- ¡Naruto, buenos días!, ¡Tiempo que no te veía! – lo saludo desde uno de los últimos asientos una de sus mejores amigas, Sakura Haruno, una chica de baja de estatura, piel blanca, cabello largo y rosa, con ojos grandes y verdes; una chica bastante simpática y mejor amiga de Naruto desde que entro al instituto dos años atrás. - ¿Cómo pasaste las vacaciones Naruto? – le pregunto ella cuando él se le acerco.  
- ¡Buenos días, Sakura! Estuvieron de maravilla, aunque las tareas me tuvieron loco las últimas semanas. – dijo riendo, como si todo se tratase de una broma.  
- Típico en ti Naruto, dejas todas las tareas para lo último. – le dijo ella y Naruto emitió varias carcajadas.

- ¡Sakura, Naruto! – los saludo de repente otra amiga suya, Ino Yamanaka, alta, de piel blanca, ojos claros y pelo largo y rubio; llego de una manera bastante rápida, parecía que se hubiera enterado de un nuevo chisme. – ¡¿Se enteraron? ¡Este año vendrá un nuevo alumno! – les dijo emocionada.  
- ¡¿En serio? – pregunto Sakura igualmente emocionada, Naruto por su parte solo estaba curioso, no había habido ningún chico nuevo después de que él entró.  
- ¡Si, en serio! ¡Y lo acabo de ver entrando a la academia! ¡Es guapísimo! – grito contenta, mas no pudieron seguir con su conversación porque el maestro interrumpió en ese momento.

- ¡Chicos y chicas, buenos días! ¿Cómo están? ¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo año escolar! Siéntense por favor. – Dijo colocándose detrás de su escritorio. –Y con un nuevo año, nos llega un nuevo estudiante, el viene desde Tokyo, denle una grata bienvenida a Uchiha Sasuke – anuncio el profesor y dicho chico entro en el aula.  
Uchiha Sasuke, un chico de aproximadamente un metro setenta de estatura, bastante pálido, con el cabello peinado ligeramente hacia arriba y atrás, liso y con dos mechones largos a los lados de su rostro, tenía cierta expresión de engreído en el rostro, y caminaba con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos.

- "Perfecto, lo que necesitábamos, otro engreído." – pensó Naruto mientras veía fugazmente a las chicas del salón que parecía que las hubieran hipnotizado, luego volvió a dirigir su vista al recién llegado.

- Bien chico, preséntate ante la clase, por favor. – le dijo el profesor y este exhalo un gran suspiro, pero hablo, tenía un voz increíblemente gruesa, al menos para su edad.  
- Soy Uchiha Sasuke y tengo 16 años. – dijo cerrando sus ojos.  
- ¿Algo mas, Sasuke? – le pregunto el profesor.  
- No les interesa. – dijo con frialdad.

- "¿Quién se cree ese cretino?" – Lo insulto Naruto desde sus pensamientos, mirándolo molesto, nunca le cayeron bien las personas engreídas y frívolas como él.  
- Bien, todos tenemos derecho a expresarnos como queremos, entonces Sasuke, de ahora en adelante, siéntate en aquel asiento libre de la tercera fila. – le indico el maestro, y Sasuke abrió sus ojos y miro a Naruto y arqueo una ceja, mientras que Naruto frunció un poco el seño.  
- ¿Al lado de ese rubio con cara de idiota? – le pregunto Sasuke al profesor con la misma expresión; Naruto al oír esto se paro inmediatamente de la silla para reclamar y expresando mucha molestia en el rostro, el no tenia porque insultarlo así, ni siquiera lo conocía.  
- ¡¿Oye, que pasa contigo? – le pregunto indignado, Sasuke lo miro aun con su ceja arqueada y luego cerro sus ojos.  
- Chicos por favor, es el primer día, Naruto por favor siéntate. – le pidió el profesor y este se sentó a regañadientes. – Ahora Sasuke, por favor ve a tu asiento. – le indico a Sasuke y este, igualmente a regañadientes, se dirigió a su asiento a la izquierda de Naruto.  
Apenas se sentó abrió sus ojos y miro de reojo y con mucho enojo a su rubio vecino, el cual volteándose le devolvió la mirada con mucha rabia.  
- "Lo sabía, no era más que un cretino, odio a la gente así. ¿Y se supone que deberé soportarlo todo el semestre? ¡No voy a poder!" – dijo Naruto molesto en su cabeza.  
- "Genial, otro idiota mas al que debo soportar" – dijo Sasuke en sus pensamientos, mientras volvía a suspirar y dirigía su vista a la pizarra.

Llego la hora del almuerzo, y ciertamente Naruto no pudo sentir mayor felicidad porque por fin podía salir del salón y alejarse de Sasuke. Pero apenas trató de levantarse felizmente del asiento una chica tropezó con él y lo regresó a la silla.  
- ¡Ten cuidado! – le grito, volviendo a ponerse de pie, viendo la razón de por qué lo golpeo, todas las chicas se habían agrupado alrededor de Sasuke gritando como locas y pidiéndole que almorzara con ellas.  
Naruto salió del salón molesto y fue hasta la cafetería, pidió un ramen de carne y un jugo de naranja y se sentó a comer en una de las mesas vacías de la esquina.  
- "Ese Sasuke, hasta Sakura fue corriendo hacia él, ¿Quién se cree?" – pensó molesto mientras comía su ramen; y como si sus pensamientos atrajeran cosas, llego el objeto de su enojo. – "Hablando del rey roma" – pensó molesto.  
Sasuke se había sentado justamente frente a él con un plato de arroz y con su típica expresión de engreído, mas parecía molesto.  
- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces aquí? Estaba perfecto hasta que llegaste... – le dijo con rabia cuando él se sentó, y lo miro con el seño fruncido, el cual le devolvió la mirada.  
- Lo mismo que tu, y me alejo de esas molestas chicas, así que déjame en paz, solo quiero comer sin sentir ganas de vomitar. – dijo con frialdad y comenzó a comer su arroz.

- ¡Pues lo siento señor perfección! ¡No lo molestare más! – dijo molesto y se levanto con fuerza para seguir comiendo en la mesa de al lado, que también estaba casi vacía, a excepción de tres chicas al final de la mesa.  
Cuando terminaba de comer llego otro de sus amigos para acompañarlo.

- ¡Naruto! ¡No te había visto! ¿Como estas? – lo saludo contento Rock Lee, un amigo del 5to año, alto, pelo corto y negro, unos ojos grandes, sumados a sus velludas y notorias cejas.  
- Ah, Hola Lee. – lo saludo, mas no pudo esconder lo molesto que estaba.  
- Oye, suenas molesto, ¿Qué te pasó, amigo? – le pregunto sentándose frente a él.  
- Nada, es ese engreído, idiota y presumido de Uchiha Sasuke, nuestro chico nuevo... – dijo mirando a Sasuke que volvía a estar rodeado por varias chicas, y no pudo evitar romper sus palillos desechables por la rabia.  
- Ah, oye Naruto, debes calmarte un poco... – le dijo Lee con una sonrisa nerviosa.  
- ¡Como demonios quieres que me calme si tengo que soportar a ese chico bonito todo el semestre! Lo pusieron al lado mío. – dijo con más rabia y aun sosteniendo los palitos rotos en la mano, luego los dejo caer en la mesa. – Dime cejas encrespadas, ¡¿Cómo voy a hacer para soportar a alguien tan despreciable? Solo míralo, allí regocijándose entre todas las chicas como diciendo "¡Soy lo mejor!", que idiota es. – se quejo Naruto mirando a Sasuke con mucho desprecio, Sasuke por su parte, solo comía su arroz, tratando de ignorar a las "fanáticas".  
- Naruto, creo que estas exagerando, ni siquiera parece estar disfrutando estar rodeado de tantas chicas. – le dijo Lee.  
- ¡Claro que lo hace! ¡Solo que lo oculta! – bufo molesto y tomo su último sorbo de jugo. – ¡Todo para hacerse el interesante! – volvió a bufar.

En ese momento sonó el timbre de regreso a clases, y todas las fanáticas se despidieron con tristeza de su ídolo, el cual dio cierto respiro de alivio cuando se fueron.  
- Bien, yo debo irme Naruto, nos veremos saliendo, ¿Está bien? Y trata de ignorarlo, es lo mejor, ¡Nos vemos! – se despidió Lee y Naruto hizo lo mismo con una sonrisa y un gesto de la mano.

Naruto se levanto, dejo su bandeja de comida en la ya alta pila de bandejas de los demás estudiantes y fue hasta su salón.

Al llegar, sinceramente Naruto esperaba tener un momento de tranquilidad mientras llegaba Sasuke, pero él se había apresurado, y había llegado antes que él.

- "Maldición…" – chasqueo en su mente mientras se sentaba, tratando de no dirigirle una mirada de odio a su vecino, que lo ignoro por completo cuando llego, la verdad estaba concentrado leyendo un libro bastante grueso y con paginas bastante amarillas, debía ser muy viejo.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos hasta que llego el profesor de Educación Física, era muy alto y musculoso, pelo corto y negro, como en forma de hongo, y unas enormes y tupidas cejas, si Naruto era sincero, parecía el padre de Rock Lee, ¿su nombre?, Maito Gai.  
- ¡Buenos días! ¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo año escolar chicos! – los saludo con fuerza y felicidad, al cual no todos los alumnos le respondieron de la misma manera. – ¡¿Qué pasa? ¡Más energía! – grito una vez mas y lo alumnos pusieron un poco mas de energía a la respuesta. – ¡Excelente! ¡Les tengo una perfecta manera de empezar el año! ¡Una competencia de futbol! – volvió a gritar con energía y el puño en alto.  
- ¡Sí! – grito Naruto empuñando sus manos con una sonrisa de felicidad, y realmente fue uno de los pocos que lo hizo.

- ¡Ese es el espíritu Naruto! – le dijo Guy. – Ahora, vayan todos a cambiarse y vayan directo a la cancha, ¡¿Escucharon? ¡Al que no lo encuentre allí tendrá que dar cien vueltas a la cancha después del juego! – dijo y todos salieron del salón a cambiarse.

Rápidamente Naruto se cambio y corrió como alma que lleva el diablo a la cancha para evitar encontrarse con Sasuke.

- ¡Naruto! ¡Llegaste rápido! – le dijo Sakura impresionada cuando lo vio ya allí antes que prácticamente todo el mundo.

- Es que... vine corriendo... – respondió Naruto jadeando.

De repente, llego Guy con el balón de futbol y volvió a anunciarles algo con su fuerte voz.

- ¡Júntense para escoger a los capitanes y hacer los equipos! ¡Rápido! – les dijo y todos se reunieron alrededor de él. – Bien, el capitán del equipo 1 será, déjenme ver... ¡Lo sé! Naruto ¡Ven acá! – le dijo a Naruto haciéndole una seña para que se acercara.

- ¡Si, soy capitán! – grito de felicidad y se acerco sonriente.  
- Ahora, el capitán del equipo 2 será... – dice mientras empieza a buscar entra la multitud, hasta que ve a Sasuke que esta (para variar) un poco apartado de la multitud. – ¡Tu! El nuevo chico nuevo ¡Uchiha! – le indico y Sasuke exhalo un gran suspiro y con pesadez se acerco hasta allá.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿El va a hacer mi contrincante? – le pregunto Naruto.  
- ¡Claro que sí! – le grito Guy.

- ¡Perfecto! ¡Te voy a derrotar! – le grito Naruto a Sasuke, sonriente y confiado.  
- Usuratonkachi, con esa cara de idiota no derrotas ni a una mosca muerta. – le respondió con suma frialdad y Naruto no pudo hacer más que quedarse en shock.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡Idiota, presumido, hijo de...! – le empezó a gritar Naruto y por poco lo golpea si no es porque Guy lo sostiene. – ¡Oiga! ¡Suélteme! – grito Naruto pataleando tratando de liberarse de los brazos de Guy.  
- Lo siento Naruto, es el primer día y no te quiero peleando con el chico nuevo! – le dijo Guy, y Naruto cedió y allí fue cuando por fin lo soltó.  
- ¡Tragaras el polvo Uchiha! – bufo Naruto a la final.  
- Hm, eso lo veremos Uzumaki. – le dijo Sasuke y paso caminando de largo al lado de Naruto, y el no sabe como hizo para contenerse de no golpearlo en la nuca.

Luego, ambos escogieron sus miembros y se prepararon en la cancha.  
- ¡Bien! ¡Capitanes al centro! – grito Guy y Sasuke y Naruto fueron hasta allá y se pararon uno frente al otro, mirándose con todo el odio posible. – Ahora chicos, dense las manos y que comience el juego, recuerden es solo un juego amistoso.  
- ¡Yo no voy a saludarme de manos con él! – bufo Naruto negando fuertemente con la cabeza.  
- Nunca, capaz y se me pega la estupidez. – dijo mirándolo fijamente.

- ¿Se te sobre calentó el cerebro cierto? ¡A mí se me pegaría lo antisocial si te toco! – le grito y ambos empezaron a lanzarse insultos.  
- ¡Chicos! – les grito Guy después de unos 8 insultos. – ¡Paren ya! ¡Ahora dense las manos y comiencen a jugar! – les dijo, y ambos se dieron de manos a regañadientes, aunque los dos aprovecharon la situación para tratar de romperle los dedos al otro.

Después de horas de juego, para desgracia de Naruto, el, en sus palabras, maldito portero no paro el último gol de Sasuke y su equipo le gano 2 a 1.  
- El Equipo ganador es: ¡El equipo de Uchiha! – grito Guy y Naruto lo único que hizo fue darle una fuerte patada a la portería, y para agravar su enojo, justo después del anuncio Sasuke se le acerco con una sonrisa de presumido.  
- Te lo dije idiota, no puedes ni ganarle a una mosca muerta. – le dijo y Naruto no pudo contenerse y lo agarro por el cuello de la camisa como si lo fuera a golpear.  
- ¡Tu y yo, después de clases, un juego de uno a uno! ¡¿Entendiste engreído? – le dijo acercándose y frunciendo el seño todo lo que podía.  
- ¿Quieres que vuelva a derrotarte? Sé un buen perdedor, idiota Uzumaki. – le dijo manteniendo la calma.  
- ¡Cobarde! – le grito y Sasuke se puso un poco más molesto.  
- Perfecto, aquí nos veremos. – le dijo finalmente.  
- ¡Ustedes por allá! ¡No vayan a pelear, deben volver a casa en una pieza! ¡Además aun tienen clases! – les grito Guy desde el final de la cancha, y Naruto no pudo hacer más que soltar a Sasuke, y este se fue tranquilo a recoger sus cosas, y Sakura se le acerco luego.  
- Oye Naruto no te molestes así con Sasuke, fue un buen juego. – le dijo para calmarlo un poco.  
- Sakura, no entiendes… ¡Me gano un idiota engreído en uno de mis mejores deportes! ¡Esto no se queda así! – le dijo Naruto aun alterado.  
- Fue solo por un punto, calma Naruto. – lo volvió a intentar calmar.  
- ¡No, no me voy a calmar hasta que le gane a ese Uchiha Sasuke! – dijo cruzándose de brazos y bufando fuerte, luego observo al pelinegro que volvía a ser rodeado por las chicas, en este caso las que eran miembros de su equipo y lo estaban felicitando por el gol ganador.

El primer día paso rápido, aunque no fue demasiado feliz para Naruto, ya que tenía que tratar de no explotar a cada segundo que pasaba, especialmente si le preguntaban cualquier cosa a Sasuke y el muy sabelotodo siempre respondía, típico de un engreído, según Naruto.  
Después de 3 largas horas sonó el último timbre.  
- Te espero en la cancha – le espeto Naruto a Sasuke antes de salir del salón, y este solo emitió un "Hm" y recogió su bolso y salió del aula.  
- Oye, Naruto! ¿Caminos juntos a casa? – le dijo amablemente Sakura, y aunque a Naruto le dolía mucho decirle que no, tenía un asunto pendiente con Sasuke.  
- ¡Lo siento mucho Sakura, tengo algo que hacer! - Le dijo y aunque Sakura puso cierta cara de inconformidad ella acepto y se fue con Ino. – ¡Nos veremos mañana Sakura! – se despidió con una sonrisa.  
- ¡Nos veremos Naruto! – se despidieron ambas chicas.

De allí Naruto corrió hasta los vestidores, se coloco el uniforme y fue hasta la cancha donde increíblemente Sasuke ya lo estaba esperando.  
- Al fin llegas idiota, no se tu, pero yo si tengo cosas más importantes. – le dijo Sasuke cuando se acerco.  
- ¡Tenlo por seguro, te pateare el trasero lo más rápido que pueda no te preocupes! – le dijo tomando el balón que estaba en el suelo.

Se colocaron en el centro de la cancha y empezaron a jugar.

El juego fue largo y muy duro, pero lamentablemente para Naruto, sus pies flaquearon al final y no pudieron para el balón que lanzo Sasuke haciendo un chilena.  
- ¡No, no, no, no! – grito Naruto arrodillado en el suelo rogando por que la pelota tocara el borde y no entrara en la portería, mas eso no sucedió. – ¡Demonios! – grito cuando la pelota entro en la portería e inmediatamente se paro y pateo con fuerza la grama.  
- 2 a 1 usuratonkachi, no hice nada más que perder mi tiempo, no vuelvas a retarme. – le dijo pasándole de junto y dirigiéndose a la salida de la cancha, pero algo lo detuvo.

- ¡Naruto, Uchiha! – les grito una voz desde lo lejos, una voz inconfundible para Naruto, y ambos se voltearon de inmediato, era Gai. – ¡Los acabo de ver jugar chicos y de verdad me convencí, ustedes dos son increíbles! ¡Los invito a unirse al equipo de la escuela! – les propuso, y ello se quedaron en shock.  
-¡Yo no pienso estar en el mismo equipo que él! – Grito Naruto señalando a Sasuke.  
- Esa es mi línea, usuratonkachi. – suspiro con odiosidad cruzándose de brazos.  
- ¡Chicos, chicos! Naruto, piénsalo, esta es tu primera oportunidad para entrar al equipo, y Sasuke, te informo que tu hermano esta en el equipo de la universidad, al que siempre nos enfrentamos. – les explico, y volvieron a quedar en shock.

- ¡¿Qué? – gritaron ambos cuando por fin reaccionaron.  
- Ah demonios…está bien, acepto. – bufo Sasuke mirando a Naruto y luego cerro sus ojos, metiendo al mismo tiempo sus manos en los bolsillos.  
- ¿Y tu Naruto? ¿Qué dices? Tenemos dos sitios libres. – le dijo Guy.  
- ¡Esta bien! ¡Estoy dentro! – dijo Naruto convencido.  
- ¡Genial! – grito Guy emocionado. – ¡Mañana les entregare sus uniformes! Y su primera práctica es la próxima semana el martes después de clases, cualquier duda que tengan me buscan, ¿Entendido? – les dijo y ambos asintieron. – ¡Bien, hasta la vista chicos! Regresen a casa con cuidado! – se despidió y se fue.  
Naruto miro a Sasuke, bufo molesto y se fue caminando.  
- "¡Perfecto, simplemente perfecto!" – se quejo Naruto en su mente mientras se alejaba.


	2. Capitulo 2

**2do capitulo: ¡Un accidente y un nuevo proyecto! / ¡¿Por qué Ero-sennin?**

Al día siguiente Naruto llegó con toda disposición al colegio, y al llegar a la entrada casualmente ve mientras dejaban a Sasuke, la persona que se había bajado del auto con él suponía debía ser su hermano mayor, se veía demasiado joven para ser el padre pero se parecía mucho a él, solo que tenía el pelo un poco más largo y más oscuro, y obviamente era mucho más alto.  
- ¿A la final me vas a llevar al parque nacional? – oyó desde lejos algo que Sasuke le decía a su hermano, y no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad de cómo se comportaría Sasuke con otra persona, y mas con su hermano, pero seguro era igual de pedante.  
- Lo siento hermanito, pero tengo exámenes y exposición en la universidad, no podré llevarte, será mañana. – le dijo jugando un poco con las llaves del auto.  
Sasuke exhalo un gran suspiro y se ajusto mejor su bolso al hombro. – Mas te vale que me lleves mañana, me lo debes desde hace un mes, y yo no compre esa cámara por nada. – le dijo Sasuke.  
- Lo sé, lo sé, ahora vete que vas a llegar tarde a tu segundo día de clases. – le dijo introduciéndose en el auto.  
- Si, lo que sea. – le dijo y se volteo para seguir caminando, y cuando estuvo en la puerta de entrada, desde donde Naruto había estado observando la escena, no pudo evitar notar su presencia y le dirigió la mirada, la cual Naruto trato de evitar pero no lo logro.  
- ¿Qué estas mirando, usuratonkachi? – pregunto Sasuke molesto.  
- ¡Nada! – le aclaro con fuerza y se fue caminando. – "Tal parece que también es un malcriado, cada vez me cae peor." – se quejo en pensamientos.  
Después de ciertos minutos subió al salón y se encontró con Sakura, que estaba hablando con una de las chicas de la otra sección.  
- ¡Naruto! ¡Buenos días! – lo saludo Sakura.  
- ¡Buenos días, Sakura! Y Hinata también, ¡Buenos días! – las saludo a ambas con una sonrisa, y Hinata se sonrojo un poco; Hinata Hyuuga, una chica del mismo grado que él y Sakura, pero era de la sección de junto, una chica de estatura promedio, cabello tan largo que le llegaba has la cadera, totalmente liso y con una pollina recta, de un color azul oscuro muy brillante, sus ojos eran sumamente extraños, los tenía tan claros que podría hacerse pasar por ciega y nadie se daría cuenta que no lo es.  
- Bu-buenos días, Na-Naruto. – lo saludo ella, un poco apenada. – Nos veremos luego Sakura, debo entrar a clases, hasta lu-luego Naruto.- se despidió con rapidez.  
- Nos veremos – le dijo Sakura despidiéndose con un gesto de la mano.  
- ¡Nos veremos luego Hinata! – le sonrió despidiéndose y ella le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa y salió del aula.  
- Oye Naruto ¡Me entere que entraste en el equipo de fútbol! Felicidades, ya era hora que pudieses entrar – lo felicito Sakura juntando sus manos. - ¿Cómo hiciste? ¿Le rompiste la pierna a Kiba? – bromeo ella y Naruto rió un poco antes de responder.  
- No, no, ayer yo rete a Sasuke a un juego de uno a uno saliendo de clases y... – le empezó a explicar pero Sakura lo interrumpió.  
- Un momento, ¿Por eso no me acompañaste? – le pregunto ella cruzándose de brazos.  
- Siéndote sincero, si. – dijo colocándose la mano en la cabeza. – Lo siento. – se disculpo.  
- No, no me molesta, solo que me impresiona que hayas retado a Sasuke solo porque te gano por un punto, pero bueno, ya que, sígueme contando. – le indico sonriendo.

- Ah bueno, este... ¡ah sí!, rete a Sasuke y cuando terminamos el juego, nos llego Gai diciéndonos que si queríamos entrar ambos al equipo, y aunque me reúso a estar en el mismo equipo que ese idiota, era mi única oportunidad para entrar, no la iba a desperdiciar. – dijo él, y Sakura noto que apretaba un poco los puños.  
- ¡Me parece genial! ¡De nuevo felicidades por entrar! – le dijo. – Y, ¿Quién gano? – Le pregunto sobre el juego con Sasuke, y Naruto inmediatamente se cruzo de brazos y bufo molesto.  
- Sasuke... – dijo en voz baja, cabizbajo y con los cachetes un poco inflados. – ¡Pero fue por solo un punto de nuevo! – aclaro con fuerza al final levantando su cabeza.  
- Pero estuviste cerca, Naruto, seguro que hay muchas cosas que tu sabes hacer que el quizás no sepa hacer. – dijo, pero se noto cierto tono de mentira en su voz.  
- Si claro. – bufo y se sentó en su silla, y en segundos de haberse sentado llego Sasuke, quien se sentó con pesadez en la silla.  
Naruto lo miro de reojo y noto que sacaba de su bolso una cámara, de aquellas que suelen usar los profesionales, era grande y negra, tenía un lente enorme, además de todo eso era digital, así que Sasuke se encontraba viendo lo que debían ser varias fotos, lo que no sabía es quien las habría tomado, ¿Habría sido él?.  
- ¡Sasuke! – lo llamo Ino mientras se le acercaba con una sonrisa. – ¡Buenos días! – lo saludo.  
- Buenos días. – le dijo sin ánimo y sin parar de mirar las fotos.  
- ¿De quién es la cámara Sasuke? – le pregunto curiosa Ino colocándose detrás de él y viendo las fotos.  
- Mía. – le dijo, aun sin levantar la vista, y seria como siempre.  
- ¡¿Tuya? ¿Es decir que tú tomaste todas esas fotos? – le pregunto impresionada.  
- Si. – le respondió Sasuke.  
- ¡Que increíble! ¡Parece que te gusta mucho la fotografía!– lo felicito Ino.  
- "¿Fotografía?" – se pregunto Naruto, y lo lleno de curiosidad saber qué clase de fotos tomaría Sasuke, pero aunque le dieran todo el oro de china no le iba a preguntar.  
En ese momento, y para aliviar su curiosidad sonó el timbre y todos los alumnos se sentaron para esperar el profesor, lo cual era algo totalmente inútil, el profesor que ahora les tocaba era el de ingles, y él encabezaba la lista de Naruto de los profesores más extraños, no solo era increíblemente impuntual, sino que también era extraño físicamente y un poco también en la personalidad.  
Después de lo que pareció ser una hora completa, llego el profesor.  
Kakashi Hatake, un hombre alto, un poco flaco, con el pelo largo y un poco levantado hacia atrás y hacia arriba, totalmente blanco y liso, muy pálido y casi siempre anda con una expresión de dormido o despistado, siempre vestía con trajes oscuros, mas nunca ataba muy bien la corbata y nunca cerraba la chaqueta, y quizás lo más peculiar, era que nunca soltaba un libro verde con un gran símbolo de prohibición en la parte de atrás, y el hecho de que siempre tapada su rostro desde el tabique de la nariz hasta la barbilla con un oscuro pañuelo, nadie sabe cómo es su rostro.  
- ¡Buenos días! Nos vemos después de todo un año y... – empezó hasta que noto a Sasuke. – No puede ser, le doy clases a dos Uchiha ¡Qué les parece! – dijo mirando a Sasuke y cruzándose de brazos. – Tu eres el hermano menor de Itachi Uchiha ¿Cierto? – le pregunto a Sasuke.  
- ¿Usted le da clases a mi hermano? – le pregunto Sasuke, y de una vez respondió la pregunta del profesor.  
- Si, y es muy bueno en ingles, espero tú seas igual. – le dijo señalándolo un poco con su libro, Sasuke no hizo nada, solo apretó los puños sobre la mesa. – Bien, empecemos ya. – indico colocando sus manos sobre su mesa. – Lo que haremos hoy será colocarnos en pareja, y cada uno debe conversar sobre sus gustos o sus pasatiempos, y el compañero hará un resumen en ingles y luego lo expondrá a la clase, y viceversa, ¿entendido? – les indico, y Naruto estaba preparando sus piernas para correr al pupitre de Sakura. – Ah, otra cosa más, yo pondré las parejas. – indico, haciendo cierto énfasis en el "yo".  
- ¡No! – dijeron casi todos los estudiantes al unísono, en tono de inconformidad.  
- Nada de quejarse, es una oportunidad para conocer a nueva gente, no importa si les cae bien o mal. – dijo, y casi todas las chicas empezaron a rezar por que les tocara Sasuke de compañero, mas Naruto rezaba porque le tocara Sakura o cualquier otra persona, menos Sasuke. – Perfecto, su pareja será quien este a su izquierda. – indico.  
- "¡Demonios!" – grito Naruto en su mente y miro a Sasuke, el estaba a su izquierda. – "¿Por qué debo tener tan mala suerte?, ¿Por qué me toca con él?" – se maldijo en sus pensamiento hasta que sintió un golpe en su pupitre, cuando levanto la vista había sido nadie más ni nadie menos que Sasuke cuando pego su pupitre al de él.  
- Vamos a terminar esto rápido, usuratonkachi. – le dijo sacando su cuaderno y colocándolo en la mesa.  
- Yo no pienso hacer nada contigo. – bufo Naruto.  
- Oye, que te haya ganado no es para estar de terco, esto es una simple actividad, así que hagamos esto, y me libro de ti más rápido. – le dijo firmemente.  
- ¿Terco? ¡No soy terco! – se defendió Naruto, y Sasuke suspiro un poco.

- Vamos a hacer esto rápido, usuratonkachi. – dijo Sasuke, con un poco menos de paciencia, se le podía observar casi claramente una vena en la sien.  
- ¡Me niego! – se negó Naruto.  
- ¿Ah sí? Pues obtén una nota negativa, pero yo si lo voy a hacer. – dijo y empezó a escribir.  
- ¡Me encantaría ver como lo intentas! ¡Ni siquiera me conoces! – se burlo Naruto.  
- Personas como tú no se les necesita conocerlas para saber como son. – dijo con mucha pretensión y odiosidad.  
- ¡¿Qué? ¡No tienes derecho a insultarme así! – le dijo Naruto.  
- ¿Lo ves? Impulsivo, tonto, mal perdedor, no te gustan mucho los estudios y seguramente lo que más haces es deporte, ¿Quieres que te diga algo más? – le dijo con frialdad, mas acertó en dos cosas, mas no se lo iba a celebrar en su cara, ni a permitir que lo viera.  
- Y tú no te quedas atrás, eres frío, odioso, un presumido de primera, un cerebrito, te gusta leer libros y además eres un antisocial. – le dijo y allí Sasuke si que no pudo contener su rabia, se le vio completamente la vena en la sien.  
- Tú no sabes nada sobre mí. – le dijo, cerrando su cuaderno con fuerza, mirándolo de frente y haciendo mucho énfasis en el "tu".  
- ¡Igual que tú no sabes nada sobre mi! Además eres un malcriado, ¿Y que si tu hermano no puede llevarte al parque? ¡Trata de entender que está ocupado, ve tu solo en autobús u otra cosa! – le dijo y allí Sasuke no pudo aguantarse de la rabia y se levanto con fuerza del pupitre.  
- ¡Tú no sabes nada sobre mi hermano y yo así que cállate! – le dijo con fuerza, pero nada evito que todos se voltearan y escucharan, mas ellos se siguieron mirando con rabia, y Sasuke tenía el seño bastante fruncido, no lo podía evitar.  
- ¡Sasuke! – le grito Kakashi. – ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto.  
- No pienso tener de compañero a alguien tan idiota y tan imprudente como este niño. – dijo señalando a Naruto.  
- ¡Pues yo menos quiero tener un compañero tan pedante! – dijo levantándose igualmente.  
- ¡Cálmense ustedes dos! ¡Arreglen sus diferencias, pero por favor, hagan la tarea! – les dijo Kakashi.  
- Escribe lo que quieras de mí, yo no me voy a aguantar otra plasta más como tú. – le dijo con toda la odiosidad del mundo y salió del salón, tirando la puerta tras sí.  
Naruto no dijo nada, solo se sentó y se quedo en silencio, pasando así toda la hora de clases, nadie dijo nada, ni Kakashi le dirigió la palabra, todos estaban perplejos por lo que había pasado, y no podía acercársele a Sakura porque ella estaba trabajando, a diferencia de él, que ya no tenía compañero.  
Después de horas de clase que no pudo hablar con Sakura, en las que se vio obligado a trabajar solo y arreglándoselas como podía, sumando la pesadez que había en el salón por lo que ocurrió en las horas de ingles y lo mucho que marcaba ese suceso la ausencia de Sasuke, por fin se escucho el timbre del almuerzo, y Sakura se le acerco rápidamente.  
- ¡Naruto! – le grito. - ¿Qué fue eso en clase de ingles? – le pregunto, pero Naruto no sabia que responder. – ¿Qué te dijo él y que le dijiste tu para que se molestara de esa manera? – le pregunto Sakura.  
- ¡El me insulto! Y yo simplemente se lo devolví, no pienso tolerar insultos de nadie, Sakura. – le explico tomando su bolso.  
- Ay Naruto, no tienes que ponerte así, ignora lo que te dice, ¿cuántas veces te lo he dicho ya? – lo regañó con suavidad, poniéndole una mano en el hombro. – Otra cosa, hoy voy a almorzar con Ino y las chicas, y ellas almuerzan muy cerca de Sasuke, ¿vienes? – le pregunto.  
- Sakura, hazle el favor a la humanidad y a mí, no me digas que te gusta ese idiota. – le dijo y ella se puso un poco nerviosa.  
- No dije que me gustara pero... – dijo jugando con sus manos, y Naruto exhalo un suspiro.  
- Tranquila, tranquila, yo almorzare en otro lado, quizás busque a Lee y a Kiba o algo, nos veremos. – dijo desmidiéndose de Sakura y salió del salón. – "Gracias Sasuke, no solo me haces mal la vida si no que ahora también me vas a quitar a mi mejor amiga, de esta no te salvas" – se dijo en su cabeza.  
Naruto bajo hasta el patio y busco un árbol que tuviera mucha sombra y allí se sentó a comer un Bento que le había preparado su madre antes de salir.  
Cuando estaba a punto de terminar su comida escucho una desagradable voz.  
- Itachi te lo dije, yo no voy a esas cosas. – escucho la voz de Sasuke, debía de estar hablando por teléfono. – A mi no me importa si la hermanita está loca por mí, yo no voy a ir. – dijo haciendo énfasis en el "no" y el "ir", se le notaba un poco molesto. – No me vas a hacer ir, Itachi.  
- "Lo sabía, es un malcriado" – dijo terminando su comida y levantándose.  
- Nada me va a hacer cambiar de opinión, adiós. – dijo Sasuke trancando por fin el teléfono, y cuando se disponía a seguir caminado y tropezó con el rubio. – ¡Idiota, fíjate por donde caminas! – le dijo frotándose un poco la frente, al igual que Naruto.  
- ¡Tú fuiste el que te tropezaste conmigo! – le respondió el.  
- Piérdete. – le dijo y camino de largo junto a él, ignorándolo, así que Naruto prefirió no decir nada. 

Así pasaron los días, ambos evitándose todo lo posible, aunque a veces era casi imposible; hasta que llego la tan esperada practica con el equipo.  
El día paso como cualquier otro, uno que otro tropiezo con Sasuke, pero se lo paso con Sakura así que en general estuvo bien, hasta que llego el final del día y Naruto se despidió rápido de Sakura y fue a cambiarse para ir a la cancha.  
Corriendo rápidamente llego donde estaba todo el equipo esperando.  
Los miembros del equipo eran: De cuarto año: Kiba Inuzuka, Chouji Akemichi, Sai, Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara y Gaara; de quinto año: Neji Hyuuga, Kankurou y Rock Lee.  
- ¡Por fin llegaste Naruto! ¡Empezaba a preocuparme! – lo saludo Rock Lee con una sonrisa y dándole los cinco.  
- ¡Me retraso un pequeño trabajo! – dijo sonriendo, pero la felicidad no duro mucho, inmediatamente Rock Lee saludo a otro individuo que venía detrás de él.  
- ¡Uchiha! ¡También llegaste! – le dijo saludándolo y Naruto se volteo, y Sasuke evito su mirada.  
- Si, si, empecemos ya. – dijo Sasuke hiendo hacia la cancha.  
- ¡Bien todos, reúnanse, llegaron nuestros nuevos miembros! – dijo Rock Lee, y todos se juntaron en el centro de la cancha. – Bien, les presento a nuestros nuevos delanteros ¡Naruto y Sasuke! – les indico y muchos se sorprendieron, pero otros felicitaron a Naruto. – Sasuke, como eres nuevo te presentare, a los que no conoces, Sai y Gaara, de la segunda sección de tu grado, Neji Hyuuga y Kankurou, de quinto año, y obviamente yo, el capitán, Rock Lee, de quinto año igualmente. – le indico señalándole a los susodichos y a sí mismo, Sasuke se limito a responder con un "Esta bien". – Ahora que todo está en orden, empecemos, Naruto y Sasuke, por favor vayan con Neji, Gaara y yo somos delanteros, Kiba, Shikamaru, Sai, Kankurou y Shino con defensa, y Chouji es el portero, ahora todos a sus posiciones, yo pateare el primer balón, y los delanteros intentaremos meter un gol mientras que los de defensa intentaran detenernos, y Chouji hará todo lo posible por para nuestros goles. – explico Rock Lee, choco sus manos y todos fueron a sus posiciones.  
El juego comenzó normal, y verdaderamente el equipo era muy bueno, Naruto los había visto jugar, pero practicar con ellos era aun mejor, meterle algún gol a Chouji era verdaderamente difícil, o peor aún, quitarle el balón a Shikamaru o a Sai, eso también era algo peliagudo de hacer, pero ellos no se quedaban atrás, para que alguno de defensa pudiera quitarle algún balón a él o a Rock Lee, o a Neji, y aunque a Naruto no le gustara admitirlo, también era difícil quitársela a Sasuke.  
La practica estaba marchando de maravilla, hasta que tratando de meter un gol, Naruto le grita a Sasuke que se la pase porque él estaba más cerca de la portería, pero Sasuke siguió, así que Naruto se le acerco para tratar de quitarle la pelota y por fin meter un gol el mismo, (el único gol que estaba anotado lo había metido Sasuke) más cuando Sasuke por fin pateo la pelota Naruto hizo un mal movimiento y pateo la pelota muy lejos del arco y casi da fuera de la cancha, lo que hace que ambos se detengan a discutir, frente a frente.  
- ¿Cómo se te ocurre acercarte así? ¡Estaba por meter gol! – lo regañó Sasuke.  
- ¡Yo te había dicho que me la pasaras, para mí era más fácil hacerlo! ¡Pero no escuchas! – lo contradijo Naruto, ambos se gritaron y con cada regañó o insulto se acercaban un poco mas como si quisieran golpearse. – ¡Si me hubieras hecho caso, ese incidente no hubiera ocurrido! – le siguió peleando Naruto, y se escuchaban las voces de Rock Lee diciendo "Chicos, chicos paren ya", mas ellos solo se podían escuchar peleando, no oían nada más.  
- ¡Si tu no hubieras estado de terco y te hubieras acercado, no hubiera pasado eso! – le dijo Sasuke, y ya ellos estaba agarrándose los cuellos de la camisa, y estaban muy cerca uno del otro, y tenían los puños preparados para cualquier golpe.  
- ¡Ya deténganse! – grito Rock Lee a la final empujando a Naruto por la espalda, mas no salió como lo había planeado, porque tal pareció que había puesto mucha fuerza en el golpe y empujo al chico más de lo necesario, causando la catástrofes más grandes en la vida de Naruto, y obviamente también en la de Sasuke. Naruto se movió bruscamente hacia delante y por giros crueles de la física, Naruto termino pegado a Sasuke, mas no de cualquier manera, si no de la peor forma, quedo casi prendado de los labios de Sasuke, y una de sus manos estaba aun apretando el cuello de la camisa de Sasuke, y la otra se había sujetado de la manga de la misma camisa; las manos de Sasuke por el contrario, sujetaban ambas mangas de la camisa de Naruto, como si quisiera evitar la caída. Así estuvieron unos pocos segundos, que fue lo que les tomo para darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, hasta que brincaron molestos, escupiendo, pasándose la camisa por la boca con intención de "limpiarla" y maldiciendo en voz baja.  
- ¡Tu! – se gritaron al unísono señalándose con rabia.  
- Creo, que hasta aquí... llego la práctica por hoy, buen... trabajo, pueden... retirarse. – dijo Lee, aun desorientado, y apenas termino de hablar Sasuke y Naruto se voltearon molestos y caminaron con pasos fuertes a recoger sus bolsos, que por suerte estaba en direcciones distintas y no se verían la cara.  
Naruto llego hasta los vestidores, donde estaba su bolso, cuando llego y lo tomo no pudo aguantar más y tuvo que exhalar un gran grito de rabia.  
- ¡Perfecto! ¡Lo que me faltaba! ¿Cómo demonios pudo pasarme algo así?, ¿Qué hice para merecer eso?, ¿No era tortura suficiente tener que soportarlo? ¡No, no lo era, tenía que sucederme esto a mí!, ¿Por qué no pudo pasarme otra cosa? Embarrarme en lodo por accidente, venir en calzoncillos a la escuela, que me diera pánico escénico en una obra, que me pusieran a cantar frente a toda la clase, incluso hacer una actividad con Sasuke de compañero ¡Lo que fuera!, ¿Pero porque esto? – grito molesto, y finalmente lanzo con fuerza el bolso contra el suelo; y aunque no lo admitiría, más bien lo negaba con toda su alma, este pensamiento paso por su cabeza en ese momento: "¡Ese fue mi primer beso!".

Sasuke por otro lado, se encaminaba a la salida, donde su hermano (milagrosamente) lo estaba esperando. – "Con un demonio; ¿Por qué a mí?, ¡Habiendo miles de millones de personas en el mundo, y no, le tenía que pasar algo así a Uchiha Sasuke!" – maldijo en sus pensamiento hasta que abrió la puerta, y apenas se sentó en el asiento cerró la puerta con toda la rabia contenida que cargaba consigo, causando que Itachi lo mirara extraño.  
- ¿Paso algo Sasuke? – le pregunto Itachi, y a Sasuke se le volvió un poco más grande la vena que tenía en la sien.  
- Nada. – le respondió tratando de calmarse.  
- ¿Paso algo Sasuke? – insistió Itachi.  
- Nada. – le volvió a responder, un poco menos calmado.  
- ¿Paso algo Sasuke? – volvió a insistir.  
- Nada. – le respondió de nuevo.  
- ¿Paso algo Sasuke? – siguió Itachi.  
- ¡Nada! ¡No paso nada! – le grito a la final y cruzándose fuerte de brazos apoyo la cabeza en la ventana y se quedo así.

Aunque sus reacciones fueron distintas, algo hizo que fuera parecida: Luego de varios minutos, quizás hasta horas, cada vez que recordaban eso, se sonrojaban ligeramente, era un combinación de rabia y pena, aunque más rabia que pena en realidad. 

Al día siguiente Naruto llego todavía molesto por lo sucedido y rezo porque nadie, pero absolutamente nadie se hubiera enterado, salvo los que estuvieron en la práctica.  
Gracias a dios el camino al salón fue tranquilo, sin rastros de ninguno del equipo que pudiera decirle algo sobre el día anterior o del despreciable de Sasuke.  
Llego al salón y vio un tumulto de gente reunido en una esquina del salón, casi todas las chicas y algunos chicos del salón estaban amontonados alrededor de la que parecía ser Ino.  
- ¡Oye, Shikamaru! – le dijo desde la entrada a Shikamaru, que de casualidad estaba saliendo de la multitud.  
- Naruto, ¿Qué tal? – lo saludo Shikamaru con un gesto de la mano.  
- ¡Buenos días! ¿Qué sucede por allá? – lo saludo Naruto, y le pregunto sobre aquel montón de gente.  
- Ino está entregando las invitaciones para su fiesta. – le dijo enseñándole su invitación.  
- ¡Genial! ¿Me invitara a mí? – dijo Naruto señalándose a sí mismo.  
- Me imagino, aun tiene muchas invitaciones. – le dijo Shikamaru. – Bueno, debo irme, hoy me toca hacer el diario y debo buscarlo en la sala de profesores, es problemático, pero no tengo opción. – suspiro quejándose y salió del salón.  
Naruto fue a sentarse y como noto que no había ni rastros de Sasuke aun, su sonrisa se expandió aun más, y se sentó de lleno en su silla emitiendo un gran suspiro de alivio.  
Como siempre, como si el destino no quisiera que él fuera feliz, llego Sasuke y se sentó a su lado, apenas esto pasó ambos se miraron con rabia, casi se podía ver un rayo de rivalidad entre sus ojos.  
- ¡Sasuke! – se escucho una voz de repente, era Ino. – ¿Como estas hoy? – lo saludo.  
- Estaba perfecto... – dijo con cierto odio, y haciendo énfasis en "estaba"  
Ino miro a Naruto y luego le sonrió de nuevo a Sasuke. – ¡Ten, para que estés mejor, te invito a mi fiesta! ¡Dentro de dos días, espero vayas! Ah, y a ti también Naruto, toma. – les dijo a ambos, claro está, no fue tan expresiva con Naruto, y a Sasuke le dio la invitación en la mano, a Naruto simplemente se la dejo en la mesa. – ¡Nos vemos Sasuke! – se despidió con un gesto de la mano.  
- Que contento que debes estar, con todas las chicas detrás de ti... – dijo guardando la invitación en su bolso.  
- ¿Contento? ¿Qué acaso tú crees que me gusta estar rodeado de esas molestas chicas? – le dijo, con un poco mas de rabia, ya no podía evitar responderle.  
- ¡Pues claro! – le dijo Naruto.  
- ¡Lamento contradecirte, pero odio que me persigan! Y también odio a las personas que hablan sin saber, así que mejor ahórrate esos comentarios – le dijo y quito su vista de él y saco rápidamente un libro y empezó a leer, ignorándolo por completo, así que Naruto bufo molesto hacia el lado contrario.  
De repente lo saco de su mente una voz alta y gruesa.  
- ¡Chicos! Por fin los veo – los saludo el segundo profesor más raro de la escuela, Jiraiya. Un hombre de edad media, como unos 55 años, gordo y alto, unas raras líneas rojas que bajan desde los ojos hasta el final del rostro, largo y tupido pelo blanco, y con una cinta como de metal en la frente que detiene el flequillo. Él era el profesor de ciencias, una de las peores materias para Naruto, aunque el profesor fuera simpático, y de hecho, era muy amigo de su familia, la materia era el diablo para él. – Tenía tiempo sin ver sus caras, y me dijeron que teníamos un alumno nuevo..., a ver chico, levántate y dime tu nombre. – dijo y Sasuke, con cierta expresión de obstinado se levanto.  
- Uchiha Sasuke. – dijo serio, y se notaba como todas las chicas se quedaban embelesadas ante Sasuke.  
- Uchiha, donde he escuchado ese apellido antes... – dijo pensando. – ¡Ah! Ya recuerdo, una colega de la universidad me hablo de un Itachi Uchiha que era muy bueno en ciencias en la universidad, de verdad me hablo muy bien de él, ¿Es pariente tuyo? – le pregunto a Sasuke y enseguida apareció una vena en su frente y se noto un poco como apretó los dientes, a menos desde la perspectiva de Naruto.  
- Es... mi hermano. – dijo con pesadez.  
- ¿Tu hermano? ¡Vaya que coincidencia! Si es tu hermano, me imagino que también serás bueno en ciencias ¿No? – le dijo Jiraiya.  
- Soy mucho mejor que el... – dijo con odio.  
- Espero que tus notas reflejen eso, Sasuke. – le dijo sonriendo. – Ya puedes sentarte. – le indico y Sasuke se sentó. – Bueno, ahora que empezamos un nuevo semestre, saben lo que eso significa ¿O no? – les dijo con energía, mas nadie respondió. – ¡Por favor chicos! ¡Un nuevo proyecto de ciencias! ¡Claro está! ¡Están lentos este año...! – se burlo Jiraiya, y todos se quejaron, especialmente Naruto.  
- No... ¿Por qué otro proyecto? ¿No puede hacer un examen y ya? – se quejo en voz baja mientras metía su cabeza entre sus brazos, pero Jiraiya lo escucho.  
- ¡No te quejes Naruto! Agradece que siempre lo hago en parejas chico, nunca lo haces solo – le dijo él y Naruto igual bufo un poco. – Aunque los compañeros, los asignare yo, este año no podrán escoger a sus parejas, así que Naruto, deja a Sakura por un tiempo ¿Si? ¡Voy a ponerte con uno diferente este año! – le dijo y Naruto puso una cara de miedo. - ¿Por qué esa cara? ¡Aun no te he dicho con quien vas a estar, así que cálmate! – le dijo. – Bien, empezare con la asignación, Naruto, estarás con... – dijo y se puso a pensar con quien poner a Naruto mientras miraba la lista de alumnos.  
- Por favor que no sea Sasuke, por favor que no sea Sasuke, por favor que no sea Sasuke. – murmuraba Naruto con sus manos juntas.  
- ¿Qué tal Sasuke? ¡Te vendría bien un compañero inteligente que no fuera Sakura! – le dijo y Naruto y Sasuke se levantaron al mismo tiempo y se señalaron.  
- ¡Yo no voy a hacer compañero de él! – gritaron al mismo tiempo, luego se miraron con rabia.  
- ¿Con que rivalidad, eh? ¡Pues con más razón los pondré juntos! – dijo Jiraiya. – ¡A ver si se llevan mejor haciendo este proyecto! – les dijo.  
- En sus sueños, ero-sennin... – dijo Naruto sentándose molesto, al igual que Sasuke, y seguían mirándose pero de reojo, y aun con rabia.  
- Ja, tenía tiempo sin escuchar ese apodo... – suspiro Jiraiya. – Bueno, ahora vamos con los demás... – dijo y empezó a nombrar las parejas.

Después de pocas horas sonó el timbre del almuerzo y Naruto se sintió bastante aliviado.  
- ¡Por fin el almuerzo! – dijo estirándose de brazos en su silla y luego se levanto, pero apenas se disponía a dejar el pupitre para salir del salón una mano choco con fuerza en el pupitre y lo detuvo, y quien más iba a ser, Sasuke.  
- Escucha usuratonkachi, no pienso darte el gusto de dejarme todo el trabajo a mi porque soy el inteligente, así que desde hoy empezaremos con el proyecto, me da asco decir esto pero no tengo más remedio. – dijo sacando algo de su pantalón. - Ve hoy en la tarde a mi casa, allí decidiremos qué haremos en el proyecto, tengo muchos libros así que de allí podemos sacar cualquier idea. – le dijo entregándole una tarjeta con la dirección de su casa. – Y no te vayas a poner como un terco diciendo que no lo vas a hacer, porque esto es importante, y no voy a sacar mala nota por culpa de un idiota como tú. – le dijo.  
- ¡Nunca dije que no iba a ir, teme! – le dijo molesto y con rabia tomo la tarjeta y se la metió en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.  
- Con un terco como tú nunca se sabe, usuratonkachi. – dijo y se fue con frialdad del salón.

- "...Por culpa de un idiota como tú..." ¡Que pedante! ¿Que se cree ese Sasuke? – dijo caminando hacia la cafetería.  
- ¡Naruto! – lo saludo por detrás Sakura, su voz era inconfundible para él.  
- ¡Sakura! ¿Me acompañas a almorzar? – le pregunto y ella mostró cierta expresión de culpa.  
- La verdad, voy a reunirme con mi compañera de trabajo, y no puedo... – dijo Sakura. – Lo siento. – se disculpo ella.  
- ¿Quien es tu pareja? – le pregunto, no estaba prestando atención cuando dijeron las demás parejas, quizás estaba muy ocupado maldiciendo a Sasuke en su mente.  
- ¡Ino! – le dijo sonriente.  
- Que suerte tienes, te toco con tu amiga... a mí me toco con ese bueno para nada... – se quejo Naruto.  
- Vamos Naruto, no puede ser tan malo, quizás solo tienes que conocerlo mejor... – le dijo con intención de consolarlo.  
- ¡Sakura, alguien tan pedante no puede ser agradable! – le contradigo Naruto.  
- Naruto, solo te quiero pedir una cosa, trata de controlarte ¿sí?, solo ignóralo, y has el trabajo. – le dijo y el con inconformidad asintió. – ¡Bien, nos veremos! ¡Chao! – se despidió con una sonrisa y un gesto de la mano, y él se la devolvió.


	3. Capitulo 3

**3er capitulo: ¡Reunión en casa de Sasuke! / ¡Itachi! /... ¿Mi padre?...**

Nuevamente, exceptuando ciertas cosas, el día paso normal, pero siempre tenía que haber uno que otro tropiezo con Sasuke, pero Naruto debía empezar a acostumbrarse o si no, no podría sobrevivir el resto del año.

Sonó por último el timbre de salida, y Naruto se levanto rápido del asiento para no darle oportunidad al destino de tropezarlo de nuevo con Sasuke.  
Salió tranquilamente de la academia y fue hasta su casa.

- Estoy en casa. – dijo Naruto entrando a su casa y su madre salió inmediatamente de la cocina.  
- Bienvenido, Naruto. – lo saludo su madre con una sonrisa. Kushina Uzumaki, una mujer de estatura media, con pelo sumamente largo y rojo, bastante bonita y una gran madre. – Aquí te tengo el almuerzo.  
- ¡Gracias! – le dijo con una sonrisa. – Estoy en casa. – saludo de nuevo, pero esta vez dirigiéndose a la foto de su padre, Minato Namikaze, Naruto era la viva imagen de su padre, pero quizás con menos cabello, su padre tenía más, y lo tenía un poco más oscuro. Fue a la cocina y un gran tazón de ramen lo estaba esperando. – ¡Se ve delicioso! – dijo feliz y se sentó en la mesa quitándose la chaqueta del colegio, y por accidente salió del bolsillo la pequeña tarjeta con la dirección de Sasuke, y su madre la vio.  
- ¿Y esa tarjetita? – le pregunto secándose sus manos con su delantal.  
- Demonios, si solo se me hubiera caído en el colegio... – maldijo en voz baja, y su madre no lo escucho. – Es la dirección de la casa de un amigo, debo ir ahora para decidir algo sobre un trabajo. – dijo con una sonrisa totalmente falsa, y con cierta dificultad al decir "amigo".  
- ¿Los primeros días y ya tienen un trabajo? Este año será duro. Bien, ahora que termines de comer alístate y yo te llevare, ¿está bien, Naruto? – le indico, y el asintió, mientras empezaba a comer.  
Luego de comer su ramen, subió a su cuarto, se dio un buen baño y se vistió.  
- Naruto, ¿estás listo ya? – le pregunto a Naruto desde la planta de abajo.  
- ¡Sí! ¡Enseguida voy! – le respondió desde arriba y con cierta pesadez bajo las escaleras.  
De allí fueron al auto.  
- Mama, otra cosa... – le dijo después de que cerraron la puerta.  
- Dime – le dijo.  
- Tomate el tiempo que necesites para llegar, no importa si te tardas... – dijo en un tono bajo, y con tan pocas ganas en su voz que había una aura de odio a su alrededor.  
- ¿De qué hablas Naruto? Hablas como si no te agradara ese chico... – le dijo su madre, sin imaginarse lo mucho que odiaba Naruto a Sasuke.  
- ¡No para nada, es muy buen amigo mío! – dijo Naruto de nuevo con la sonrisa falsa.  
- Si tú lo dices, Naruto. – dijo su madre.

Por su parte, Sasuke estaba en su casa leyendo, mientras esperaba porque los minutos se hicieran más lentos para que Naruto no llegara.  
- ¡Hermanito! ¿Qué haces allí sentado? ¡Deberías estar esperando a tu amigo en la puerta! – lo regañó Itachi cuando lo vio sentado en la sala.  
- Que toque el timbre, para algo aun tiene sus brazos en su lugar. – dijo Sasuke mientras pasaba de pagina.  
- Vaya pero que amable, Sasuke. – suspiro Itachi, y Sasuke lo miro con cierto desprecio. – Ve a esperarlo en la puerta, a menos que quieras a Mamoru sobre ti todo el día. – lo amenazo, y buena amenaza, Sasuke no es muy fanático de los perros, y llegar a tener al Akita de Itachi encima de él llenándolo de baba no era precisamente su idea de un buen día.  
- Bien... – suspiro Sasuke cerrando el libro. – Lo esperare en la puerta – añadió levantándose y dejando el libro en la mesa de la sala.  
- Así se hace, Sasuke. – dijo mas alegre Itachi, y subió a su cuarto, satisfecho.  
Sasuke salió a la puerta de entrada y con toda la flojera del mundo se apoyo en la pared con los brazos cruzados, agregando su favorito y fuerte suspiro.

Cerca de unos diez minutos, Sasuke se estaba por quedar dormido, ya que tenía los ojos cerrados, y ese calor daba mucho sueño, escucho un carro que se acerco y se detuvo frente a su casa, así que abrió los ojos, y resultaba que era Naruto, estaba acompañado por una mujer, muy bonita y con cabello largo, quizás era la madre, pensó Sasuke, y en un carro no muy actual, pero muy bien cuidado, segundos después de lo que fue mirarse con rabia, Naruto se bajo del carro junto a su madre.  
- Buenas tardes. – la saludo Sasuke, con educación, y Naruto lo miro con incredulidad.  
- "¡Hipócrita!" – pensó Naruto cuando vio a Sasuke hablándole a su madre con tanta formalidad.  
- Buenas, eres Uchiha Sasuke ¿no? – le pregunto la mama de Naruto.  
- Si, un gusto. – respondió el, hasta llego a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.  
- Un gusto también, soy la madre de Naruto, Kushina Uzumaki. – se presento ella. – Espero trabajen mucho, y Naruto, llámame cuando te pueda venir a recoger. – le indicó y el asintió.  
- "Con gusto te diría que me llevaras de una vez" – pensó Naruto.  
- Bien, adiós Naruto, un gusto Uchiha Sasuke. – se despidió metiéndose en el carro y se fue.  
- Se nota que no sacaste nada de tu madre, ¿o sí? – le pregunto pedante Sasuke.  
- ¡Tu cállate hipócrita! – le dijo con fuerza.  
- ¿Se puede saber porque me llamas así? – le pregunto, mientras abría la puerta de entrada y dejaba pasar a Naruto.  
- ¡Mírate nada mas, siendo educado cuando tienes que serlo! Pero claro, con los demás no eres más que un odioso. – le dijo Naruto.  
- Ya te he dicho que no sabes nada sobre mí, usuratonkachi. – le respondió cerrando la puerta, y en abrir y cerrar de ojos apareció frente a ellos Itachi.  
- Con que este es tu nuevo amigo ¿eh? – le dijo Itachi mirando a Naruto. Era el mismo que había llevado a Sasuke a la escuela el otro día, y parecía mucho más simpático que su hermano menor, y obviamente no andaba por ahí con una cara de serio y amargado como Sasuke.  
- El no es mi amigo Itachi. – aclaro Sasuke.  
- Vaya pero que testarudo Sasuke. – dijo Itachi.  
- ¡Eso mismo digo yo! – dijo Naruto cruzándose de brazos.  
- ¡Por fin alguien que está de acuerdo conmigo! ¿Cómo te llamas, chico? – le pregunto a Naruto.  
- ¡Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto! – se presento sonriendo.  
- ¡Un gusto! ¡Itachi, Uchiha Itachi! – le dijo Itachi dándole un buen apretón de manos a Naruto.  
- ¡Vaya, eres más agradable que Sasuke! – dijo Naruto, aun con la sonrisa.  
- Esta bien ya basta usuratonkachi, vamos a trabajar. – dijo Sasuke con una gran vena en la frente.  
- ¡Siempre tan aburrido hermanito! – dijo Itachi divertido y Naruto rió, era la primera persona que conocía que se divertía burlándose de Sasuke, y que de hecho lo hacía de esa manera.  
- Podrías ya... ¡Tenemos que hacer un trabajo! – dijo Sasuke con un alto tono de voz.  
- Está bien, está bien hermanito, no te enojes – suspiro Itachi. – Nos veremos después Naruto, te deseo suerte con don amargado. – dijo despidiéndose de Naruto y subiendo las escaleras.  
- Te gusta arruinarle la diversión a los demás, ¿verdad? – le pregunto Naruto después de que Itachi se fuera.  
- Si esa diversión es a costillas mías, pues sí. – dijo Sasuke cruzándose de brazos. – Ahora ven, la biblioteca esta por aquí. – le indico y camino hacia la izquierda, y él lo siguió.

Dado que la "bienvenida" había sido tan rápida, no pudo detallar bien la casa, parecía como si Sasuke tuviera bastante dinero, porque solo el recibidor era casi más grande que el cuarto de Naruto, sin mencionar la sala y la cocina, que las vio en el camino hacia la biblioteca.  
Y cuando pensaba que la sala había sido lo más grande posible, cuando llega a la biblioteca, era o del mismo tamaño o un poco más grande, con estantes llenos hasta el tope con libros.  
- "Increíble" – pensó Naruto con los ojos muy abiertos y se quedo contemplando la habitación hasta que una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.  
- ¡Oye! Si ya terminaste de mirar al espacio como un idiota ven para acá... – le dijo Sasuke haciéndole una seña con la mano de que se acercara a una de las mesas, donde había ya varios libros.  
- Primero que todo... – dijo sentándose al igual que Naruto. - ¿Qué temas se te hacen fáciles? – le pregunto.  
- Pues... – Naruto se quedo pensando, la verdad, en ciencias no era muy bueno, quizás en física un poco, pero no era gran cosa; y no sabía que responder.  
- ¿Mecánica? – le pregunto de repente.  
- No... – respondió el, sincero, puesto que no sabía nada sobre mecánica, a duras penas podía arreglar el radio de su madre.  
- ¿Compuestos químicos? – le volvió a preguntar Sasuke.  
- No... – le respondió de nuevo.  
Sasuke se veía un poco frustrado y agarro de repente un libro y empezó a ojearlo, guiado por varias marcas de colores que había puesto.  
De repente se detuvo en una página y pareció haber encontrado algo interesante porque hasta sonrió.  
- Física, proyectiles, objetos en desplazamiento... – le dijo retirando un poco la sonrisa al mirarlo. – Podríamos hacer una especie de demostración con el fútbol ¿Te parece?... – le pregunto, y por alguna razón le llamo mucho la atención, así que miro bastante sorprendido a Sasuke, y sin saber porque, le sonrió.  
- ¡Excelente! – dijo emocionado pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo amable y animado que había sido con Sasuke borro la sonrisa y miro para el lado contrario. – Digo, claro, me parece bien.  
- Esta bien... fue más fácil de lo creí... – dijo y busco otro libro, y susurro algo, que para la desgracia de Sasuke, el rubio pudo escuchar. – Pensé que con un idiota como tú me tardaría más en encontrar algo...  
- ¡Te escuche teme! – le dijo mirándolo con odio.  
- Yo no dije nada... – dijo abriendo un libro y empezando a leer, y Naruto obstinado puso los codos sobre la mesa y apoyo su cabeza contra una de sus manos.

Así pasaron las horas..., hubo un tiempo que Sasuke lo puso a leer un libro algo gordo, y aburrido también, al menos para él, pero que más opción tenia, no solo era por el trabajo, si no que con tal de no verle aquella expresión amenazadora a Sasuke haría lo que fuera.  
De repente, algo los saco de su mente cuando la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió de par en par con gran fuerza.  
- ¡No Mamoru! ¡Ahí no! – se oyó gritar a Itachi cuando rápidamente un gran Akita, había corrido dentro de la habitación y se dirigía a Naruto.  
- Que demo... – empezó a decir Naruto pero enmudeció cuando el animal se le abalanzó en encima hasta incluso tirarlo de la silla donde estaba y lo ataco a lengüetazos en la cara. – ¡Oye, oye no! ¡Para...! ¡Me estas llenando de baba! – dijo quejándose pero riendo al mismo tiempo, tratando de quitarse al gigantesco perro de encima, Sasuke se levanto inmediatamente y miro la escena con una ceja arqueada, vio hacia delante e Itachi estaba entrando cansado por la puerta.  
- ¡Mamoru! ¡Ven acá, déjalos estudiar! – le grito Itachi a su mascota pero esta solo lo miro dos segundos y siguió jugando con Naruto.  
- Ya tranquilo chico... – le dijo divertido Naruto, e increíblemente con acariciarle un poco la cabeza el perro se levanto un poco y dejo al chico sentarse en el suelo.  
- Vaya, vaya, parece que le agradaste... – dijo Itachi sorprendido.  
- ¡Tal parece que sí! – dijo sonriendo mirando a Itachi. – ¿Es tuyo? – le pregunto, y el perro le paso otro lengüetazo por la cara, desde la barbilla hasta la frente, y Naruto volvió a reír pasándose un poco la manga por donde había pasado la lengua.  
- ¡Si, es mío! Se llama Mamoru, y por increíble que parezca a él no le gustan mucho los extraños,... tu eres el único al que ha tratado así la primera vez que lo ve, además de a Sasuke claro... – comento Itachi alegremente, y Sasuke suspiro. – Claro que... a Sasuke no le agrada mucho Mamoru.  
- ¡¿Qué? Ah claro, debí imaginármelo... un amargado como el no debe disfrutar con un perro tan simpático y divertido como Mamoru, ¿cierto perrito? – dijo, hablándole al perro con una gran sonrisa y acariciándole las orejas, y este le contesto con un alegre ladrido, y le volvió a pasar la lengua por la mejilla.  
Sasuke se limito a mirar con odio a Naruto mientras esto pasaba.  
- Bien Mamoru, ven, vamos a dejar que sigan con lo suyo, vamos. – dijo llamándolo con un gesto de las manos, el perro ladro de nuevo y se acerco a Itachi, dejando que Naruto se levantase.  
- Por cierto, Naruto, ¿Quieres algo? Una soda, algo de té, jugo, agua... lo que sea – le pregunto amablemente Itachi, algo que ni Sasuke le había ofrecido aun cuando pasaron por la cocina.  
- Prepáranos un poco de moka, se me antojo. – dijo Sasuke rápidamente con cierta seriedad.  
- La palabra mágica – le dijo con odiosidad Itachi, mirándolo con impaciencia.  
- ¡Por favor! – se apresuro Naruto con una gran sonrisa, viendo que Sasuke no tenia intensiones de hacerlo, y bueno, también le apetecía un café, Itachi sonrió satisfecho y salió con Mamoru de la biblioteca. – No te entiendo teme, tu hermano es alguien tan genial, y ¿Tu eres así?... como es eso posible, además como te comportas con el...es tu hermano mayor, ¿no deberías ser más amable? – lo regañó Naruto, mientras el indiferente se volvía a sentar en la mesa.  
Sasuke se limito a mirarlo seriamente pero con el seño un poco fruncido, y lo único que salió de su boca fue un frío "Hm" y continúo con su lectura. – No te quedes ahí parado mirándome con rabia, que eso no va a hacer que terminemos esto rápido... – dijo al fin y Naruto con pesadez se sentó y siguió leyendo, mirando de vez en cuando a Sasuke.  
En cuestión de 10 minutos se volvió a abrir e Itachi volvió a entrar en la biblioteca trayendo una bandeja con café y lo que parecían ser unas galletas.  
- Tengan, que lo disfruten – dijo colocándoles sus tazas respectivas.  
- ¡Gracias! – le agradeció Naruto sonriente, y Sasuke solo dijo un bajo pero audible "Gracias" y tomo un sorbo de su café, Itachi sonrió satisfecho de nuevo, dejo la bandeja con galletas en la mesa y antes de voltearse a irse, llamo la atención de Sasuke con un gesto de la mano.  
- Oye, Sasuke... – le dijo y Sasuke lo miro curioso.  
- ¿Si? – pregunto él.  
- Llamo papa, dice que hablo con el profesor, las lecciones vuelven a empezar mañana... y tu guitarra llegara en unos días... – le informo, Naruto quedo algo sorprendido, al parecer el frío y odioso Sasuke tocaba la guitarra.  
- Perfecto, gracias por decirme. – dijo y volvió a tomar de su café.  
- ¡Ah de nada! Bien, sigan trabajando, nos veremos. – se despidió y salió de nuevo de la biblioteca.  
Luego de ciertos minutos leyendo Naruto no se aguanto y tuvo que preguntarle a Sasuke.  
- ¿Tocas la guitarra? – le pregunto y Sasuke ante la pregunta repentina alzo la vista y lo miro.  
- Si. – respondió a secas.  
- ¿Acústica? – pregunto Naruto.  
- Eléctrica. – aclaro volviendo a bajar la vista hacia el libro.  
- "Increíble" – pensó Naruto, pero no lo iba a decir – Ah, ya veo... – le hubiera encanto presumirle que el también tocaba un instrumento, pero seguro no le iba a prestar atención así que se ahorro el comentario.  
- Tú no tocas nada ¿cierto? – le pregunto Sasuke como si hubiera leído su mente.

- ¡Pues claro que si! – espeto Naruto.  
- ¿Qué tocas?... ¿El triangulo?... – dijo burlón pero mirándolo con una ceja arqueada, y Naruto lo miro con obstinación.  
- ¡No, Bakasuke!... ¡Toco el piano! – dijo con orgullo.  
- ¿Piano? – pregunto Sasuke, un poco curioso al parecer.  
- Si, mi padre lo tocaba y de pequeño me enseñó, luego seguí aprendiendo con un profesor... – comento volviendo a dirigir su vista al libro.  
Después de ese comentario ninguno de los dos dijo nada, y el silencio se prolongo durante media hora mas... hasta que Sasuke, suspiro y cerro un libro con fuerza y se levanto, Naruto levanto la vista sorprendido.  
- Vamos a tomar un descanso, mi vista se canso un poco... me acompañas a la sala ¿o te quedas aquí? – le pregunto, aunque cuando lo hizo cierto tic nervioso apareció y se fue rápidamente de su ojo izquierdo, quizás no le hacía gracia ser tan amable con él.  
- Prefiero estar en la sala, me desesperan los libros... – contesto Naruto levantándose, y Sasuke salió de la biblioteca y este lo siguió.

Cuando llegaron a la gran y hermosa sala a Naruto se le ilumino el rostro cuando vio algo que no había notado al pasar por ahí antes: había un flamante y gran piano blanco en la esquina de esta.  
- ¡¿UN PIANO? ¡No me dijiste que tenían uno! – le grito a Sasuke, y este lo miro con una ceja arqueada, ya instalado en una de las butacas.  
- ¿Debía? – pregunto con la misma expresión.  
- ¡Pues claro que sí! ¡Qué oportunidad, yo casi nunca puedo tocar un piano, lo único que tengo para practicar es un teclado, no es lo mismo! – dijo alegremente y se sentó en el piano. – Veamos que puedo tocar... – se dijo en voz baja, pero Sasuke lo escucho un poco, y se puso atento para ver que tal tocaría Naruto, luego de unos 5 segundos Naruto chasqueo los dedos como si ya supiera que iba a tocar, inmediatamente se escucho el comienzo de "Para Elisa" de Beethoven, Sasuke se sorprendió y volteo inmediatamente para comprobar que era Naruto el que estaba tocando esa pieza de manera tan perfecta, y comprobó que era cierto, Naruto estaba tocando, y miraba sonriente las teclas mientras se deslizaba por ellas, parecía que de verdad le gustaba tocar.  
- "Que les parece... el Dobe si toca bien..." – pensó Sasuke, aun mirando la escena sorprendido, y por alguna razón se le aguaron los ojos de repente, pero se paso la manga rápidamente para evitar que se notara.

Cuando por fin Naruto termino, unos pocos aplausos se escucharon desde la entrada de la sala, Itachi, y casualmente sus padres habían escuchado todo, y estaban impresionados.  
- ¿Que les parece? ¡Naruto sabe tocar! ¡No me lo imagine, y tocas excelente, felicidades! – lo felicito Itachi poniéndole una mano en el hombro, luego los padres de Sasuke se le acercaron.  
- Tu debes ser ese chico que me menciono Itachi por el teléfono, mucho gusto, soy el padre de Sasuke, Fugaku Uchiha, y excelente interpretación de "Para Elisa". – se presento con un apretón de manos y lo felicito con una sonrisa, Naruto estaba encantado, nadie, además de su madre y Sakura lo habían felicitado por como tocaba.  
- ¡Gracias, soy Uzumaki Naruto! – se presento y agradeció Naruto.  
- Felicitaciones, Uzumaki Naruto, tocas hermoso, soy la madre de Sasuke. – se presento con una sonrisa, y él se la devolvió con un alegre "Gracias".  
- ¡Sasuke allí estas! ¿Por qué no nos habías hablado de tu nuevo amigo? – le pregunto su padre viendo hacia él.  
- Lo conocí recientemente, quizás se me paso. – respondió hablando como si de echo ellos dos fueran amigos.  
- ¡Bueno para la próxima, presentárnoslo más rápido! El parece ser un chico increíble, oye joven Naruto, ¿te parece bien si te quedas a cenar? – pregunto el padre de Sasuke y Naruto quedo sorprendido.  
- ¿Que? – preguntaron Naruto y Sasuke al mismo tiempo. – No, no, seguro que el do-, Naruto está ocupado. – trato de evadir Sasuke cualquier oportunidad de que se quedara, pero su padre insistía.  
- ¿Qué dices Sasuke? ¡Yo insisto chico, quédate a cenar! – le dijo Naruto, y este nervioso trato de responder.  
- Pues,... tendría que preguntarle a mi madre... – dijo el.  
- ¡Pues llámala, seria genial que te quedaras a cenar! – le dijo Itachi.  
- ¡Esta bien...! – asintió Naruto y saco su celular.  
- Yo iré preparando la cena... – dijo la madre de Sasuke y fue a la cocina, Itachi le dijo algo sobre ayudarla y la siguió, quedando en la sala el padre de Sasuke, Naruto y Sasuke.

Naruto llamo a su madre, y por alguna razón ella sonó feliz de que lo hubieran invitado, quizás porque hacía tiempo que no lo invitaban a algo así, solo Sakura solía hacer eso, así que le permitió quedarse allá y él le agradeció.  
- Me quedare señor Uchiha. – le dijo Naruto al padre de Sasuke con mucha educación.  
- Excelente, cenaremos como en 20 minutos. – dijo festivo y subió las escaleras, luego de eso Sasuke se lanzo derrotado al sofá.  
- "¡Perfecto, no solo viene a estudiar aquí, si no que gracias a mi familia se quedara a cenar... que día más lindo he tenido!" – se quejo Sasuke en su mente... y por alguna razón Naruto volvió a tocar, esta toco algo suave, era la melodía de Harry Potter, claro, con ambas manos, mucho más larga y bonita, eso lo tranquilizo por alguna razón.  
En 20 minutos, la madre de Sasuke los llamo para que fueran a la cocina y empezaron a comer.  
- Dime algo joven Naruto, ¿Tu madre que hace? – le pregunto Fugaku a Naruto.  
- Tiene un pequeño café en la esquina de mi calle. – respondió sonriente. – ¡Namimaki Café! – dijo Naruto, refiriéndose al nombre del café.  
- ¿Es ese? Qué casualidad, hoy en el trabajo una compañera me llevo unos bocadillos de avena de allí ¡Estaban deliciosos! – dijo la madre de Sasuke.  
Naruto rió ligeramente. – Esos bocadillos son nuevos..., que bueno que le han gustado a la gente. – dijo Naruto.  
- Otra cosa, ¿Y tu padre?, ¿Qué hace? – le pregunto Fugaku y la sonrisa de Naruto de repente se borro.  
- ¡Ayuda a mama! – mintió sonriente, lo que menos quería en ese momento, era mencionar a su padre, quizás arruinaría la bonita atmosfera que había.  
- ¡Qué bien! – dijo la madre de Sasuke, y luego se hizo un cierto silencio incomodo, hasta que terminaron de comer, y el celular de Naruto sonó, y él lo contesto.  
- Aquí, Uzumaki Naruto – dijo Naruto y puso inmediatamente expresión de sorpresa. – Claro, claro mama no te preocupes... Si, enseguida, adiós. – dijo y tranco. – Disculpen pero debo irme, mi madre quiere que vaya a la tienda a ayudarlos con algo. – informo Naruto.  
- No te preocupes, gracias por acompañarnos, Sasuke acompáñalo a la salida. – le dijo Fugaku y Sasuke se paro obstinado de la mesa, ni a él ni a Naruto le apetecía tener que hacer eso, ya que no se habían visto la cara gracias a la intervención de los otros Uchiha, y eso había sido un alivio para ambos.  
Naruto se despidió de todos y fue guiado por Sasuke hacia la puerta.  
- La próxima vez nos reuniremos en tu casa, Dobe. – dijo Sasuke.  
- ¡Ni hablar! – dijo Naruto decidido, no quería que Sasuke fuera a su casa para que se estuviera luego regodeando con que su casa era mejor.  
- Pues lamento no hacer lo que digas, pero será en tu casa, el viernes a las 3, ¿crees que vendrás a mi casa siempre? No... esto no es un cuartel de reuniones. – dijo Sasuke y lo miro de nuevo amenazadoramente y Naruto tuvo que ceder.  
- Bien, teme... – accedió Naruto a regañadientes.  
- Bueno. – dijo y ni se despidió si no que cerró el portón y entro a la casa, a Naruto no le molesto dado que tampoco se hubiera despedido aunque Sasuke lo hubiera hecho, y se dirigió a el café de su madre.  
Naruto iba a mitad de camino cuando en medio de su letargo le llego una frase a la cabeza "¿Y tu padre? ¿Qué hace?", recordó la pregunta que le había hecho el padre de Sasuke.  
- "Papa..." – suspiro en su mente, y se trato de tranquilizar.

En pocos minutos llego al café de su madre, y ella estaba ya empezando a apagar las luces del local, cuando el entro ella se volteo bruscamente y sonrió.  
- ¡Hola querido! ¿Cómo te fue? – le pregunto ella.  
- ¡Genial! Su familia es increíble, y sobre el proyecto, ya lo decidimos, el viernes ira a la casa para que sigamos. - Le comento Naruto con una sonrisa, la cual medio borro al pronunciar lo último, obviamente.  
- Me alegra... a ver cariño, ayúdame a cerrar, ¿sí? Además que debo poner el letrero de que mañana estaremos ausentes hasta las 5, y recuerda que yo no alcanzo. – le pidió con gentileza su madre.  
- ¿El letrero?... – pregunto curioso.  
- Mañana iremos al cementerio y a la pequeña ceremonia luego de que salgas de la escuela, recuerda. – Le dijo su madre borrando un poco su sonrisa, y Naruto recordó y quito su sonrisa y la sustituyo por una nerviosa y pequeña.

Cierto, al día siguiente era el aniversario de la muerte de su padre...

- Claro... yo voy a buscar el letrero, ¿sí? – le dijo y ella asintió y el fue a la parte trasera y busco el letrero mediano que anunciaba que la tienda estaría cerrada hasta las 5, cuando llego a la puerta su madre lo esperaba.

Ayudo a su madre a cerrar, y el elevándose con los pies coloco el letrero arriba.  
Luego de que su madre le agradeciera regresaron a la casa.  
Al llegar, Naruto se despidió de su madre, fue a su cuarto, realizo un poco de sus deberes cortos de la escuela, y se acostó, bastante temprano para lo que suele acostarse normalmente, pero lo tenía un poco desanimado la idea del aniversario de su padre al día siguiente.


	4. Capitulo 4

**4to capitulo: Papa… / ¿Sasuke está siendo amable conmigo?**

En la mañana lo despertó el molesto sonido del despertador y Naruto lo detuvo, y apenas volvió a sonar lo agarro y lo lanzo contra la pared, haciendo que por fin hiciera silencio; decidido, se levanto de la cama y por un momento sintió felicidad, hasta que se acerco al closet para sacar su uniforme y vio en el calendario el día marcado con rojo, y sus ánimos se fueron al suelo; pero igualmente se vistió rápidamente, recogió su mochila del suelo y bajo para comerse rápido una tostada y luego irse.  
- ¡Buenos días mama! – le dijo cuando entro a la cocina, tratando de darle una sonrisa, sabía que ella también debía estar triste y no iba a dejar que lo viera a el triste también.  
- Buenos días, querido. – le respondió su madre con una pequeña sonrisa. – Allí tienes tu tostada, come y ve, que llegas un poco tarde – le recordó su madre.  
- ¡Claro! Gracias. – le agradeció tomando la tostada y empezando a comérsela mientras se colgaba de los hombros su bolso; luego de que se la comió fue hasta la puerta y la abrió.  
- ¡Me voy, mama! ¡Nos veremos! – se despidió de su madre y ella le respondió con una sonrisa y un gesto de la mano. – Me voy papa, nos veremos luego. – dijo con cierta tristeza viendo la foto de su padre en el hall de la casa.

En el camino a la escuela por suerte no se encontró con nadie, y pudo caminar cabizbajo todo el camino. Claro, así fue hasta que llego a la escuela y empezó a saludar a sus compañeros y tuvo que mostrarse "feliz".  
Cuando llego a su salón, rezo porque estuviera la persona con que quería hablar, pero no la vio.  
- Ino ¿Sabes dónde está Sakura? Ella nunca se tarda... – le pregunto Naruto a Ino por su mejor amiga.  
- Lo siento Naruto, pero ella me llamo anoche y me dijo que como llamo a tu casa y no contestaron me pidió que te dijera que ella no podrá venir hoy por que se sentía un poco mal, pero por alguna razón me dijo que la disculparas mucho por no venir y que no te preocuparas por ella. – le explico Ino, claro, que el entendió porque decía eso.  
- Gracias, si hablas con ella, dile que no se preocupe, ¿sí? – le dijo a Ino y ella asintió, luego de dirigirle una pequeña sonrisa se fue a sentar a su asiento, y no pudo evitar borrar su sonrisa e inclinar un poco la cabeza, mirando al vació con incluso una falta de brillo en sus ojos, algo muy inusual en el, cualquiera se hubiera dado cuenta. Luego de cruzar sus brazos sobre el pupitre, vio que alguien se sentaba a su izquierda, obviamente era Sasuke, el lo miro de reojo, aun con el vació en sus ojos, Sasuke lo miro con una ceja arqueada, y Naruto retiro la vista, lo último que necesitaba era la fría personalidad de Sasuke.

A la hora del receso Naruto bajo rápidamente, para no darle oportunidad a nadie de acompañarlo, prefería estar solo, fue hacia el parque y allí se sentó bajo la sombra de uno de los árboles más grandes, a comerse su Bento, sin notar que unas personas lo miraban desde la ventana.  
- Ino, ¿Qué le pasa a Naruto? – pregunto Hinata, ella, junto con Ino estaban observando al distante Naruto, un poco preocupadas.  
- No lo sé, creo que la única persona que debe de saber es Sakura,... no me quiso decir de que se trataba... – suspiro ella, y mientras seguía hablando Sasuke pasaba cerca de ellas mientras iba al comedor y no pudo evitar escuchar lo último que dijo.  
– Estoy...preocupada por el, se ve muy triste... – suspiro Hinata, y eso fue lo único que escucho.  
- ¿Triste? ¿Quién? – pregunto por alguna razón totalmente desconocida para él, e Ino y Hinata voltearon sorprendidas.  
- ¡Sasuke! No sabíamos que estabas ahí... no sucede nada... solo estábamos conversando sobre... nada importante. – dijo nerviosa Ino, pero Sasuke había visto sobre ellas y a través de la ventana y había visto a Naruto contra el árbol, restregándose la manga contra sus ojos, como si estuviera llorando.  
- ¿Qué le pasa al idiota? – pregunto Sasuke, de nuevo por razones ajenas a él, de repente sentía curiosidad, o quizás... preocupación.  
- No sabemos... – respondió Hinata.

Sasuke no respondió, sino que camino en dirección contraria a donde iba, con intención de ver que le pasaba, se sentía raro, quizás era curiosidad, quizás era preocupación, no sabía porque de repente quería saber que le pasaba. Lo más probable es que fuera curiosidad, según él, de por qué de repente el molesto e hiperactivo Uzumaki Naruto se había puesto así.  
Luego de pasar por dos pasillos logro salir al patio hacia donde estaba Naruto, y se detuvo a su lado, como él seguía teniendo la manga contra los ojos, no lo vio, y al verlo de cerca se notaba que daba pequeños temblores, como reteniendo algo...  
- Oye idiota, ¿Qué le paso al hiperactivo y molesto Uzumaki? – pregunto con odiosidad, y Naruto lo miro de una manera que jamás había visto, era una mezcla de tristeza con rabia.  
- Genial, lo que más quería evitar en el día, tu odiosa y fría actitud, ¿Ni si quiera por un día puedo evitarla para disfrutarlo en paz? – le dijo con una voz ronca, y sus ojos estaban rojos, era obvio que había estado llorando.  
- Te pregunte, ¿Qué te pasa? – le volvió a decir con fuerza, y con ímpetu se le sentó al lado mirándolo con seriedad, y Naruto bajo la vista hacia el verde césped.  
- No te interesa teme. – le dijo Naruto, sus manos temblaban, al igual que su voz.  
- La verdad sí, tengo curiosidad. – respondió sinceramente.  
- Pero no te importa, ni siquiera me entenderías así que lárgate. – le volvió a decir, con aun mas odiosidad, pero su voz se quebró un poco más, y se vio como sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lagrimas, pero Sasuke no movió ni un solo músculo.  
- ¿Qué pasa? – le volvió a preguntar, y Naruto lo miro de nuevo con rabia pero con los ojos llenos hasta el tope con lagrimas, apunto de rebozar y deslizársele por la mejilla.  
- Mentí, ¿Está bien? – le respondió Naruto desviando la vista de los negros ojos de Sasuke. – Mi papa no ayuda a mama en la tienda…mi padre…murió… hace 2 años. – dijo y las lagrimas le resbalaron de los ojos, seguido por un pequeño temblor, Sasuke se sorprendió por completo, y sintió un poco de lastima. - ...y hoy es... su aniversario... ¿Feliz? Ya lo sabes... ahora déjame en paz. – le dijo secándose las lagrimas.

Sasuke sería una mala y odiosa persona y odiaba de sobra a Naruto, el lo sabía muy bien, pero no pudo evitar sentirse mal por él, y preocuparse de alguna rara manera, saco el pañuelo que siempre cargaba con él y con pesadez se lo extendió a Naruto. Este lo miro sorprendido, con lágrimas en su rostro.  
- Ten... no me lo agradezcas... usuratonkachi... – dijo, y Naruto con su temblorosa mano, acepto el objeto que le había ofrecido, y se seco las lagrimas nuevamente, Sasuke miro al frente y un poco hacia el cielo, y luego se hizo un silencio bastante largo, en el que Naruto se debatía porque Sasuke seguiría allí con él, pero hubo un punto en que no lo soporto mas, y tenía que hablar con Sasuke, debía hablar con alguien...  
- Murió cuando yo tenía 13... – empezó Naruto, tratando de normalizar su voz, Sasuke se volteo al oírlo.  
- Al fin te decidiste a hablar... – dijo serio, Naruto lo miro y volvió a ver el suelo.  
- De echo... Estaba por empezar la secundaria, y cumpliría 14 en octubre, pero el día anterior a empezar clases... lo llamaron para un trabajo importante... en Hong Kong... el tenia una empresa de ingeniera, y constantemente viajaba para china o Europa... Y, cuando nos lo dijo a mama y a mi yo me moleste mucho con el... porque este viaje seria de un mes… por lo que no estaría para mi cumpleaños…era el tercer año consecutivo que no iba a poder asistir... y ya yo no quería que siguiera viajando,... porque no lo veía casi... y obviamente me moleste, y al día siguiente, en la mañana antes de irme yo a la escuela, cuando él se despidió de mí, yo apenas lo mire,... el solo me... me despeino un poco, y me dijo... "Te prometo traerte tu regalo de cumpleaños... será el mejor...", me sonrió, y se fue... al llegar de la escuela... mama me recibió con lagrimas en los ojos y me abrazo con fuerza... yo no entendía que había pasado, hasta que... mientras me abrazaba... – Naruto ahogo un poco las lágrimas antes de seguir hablando -... Me dijo... "Mi amor... tu padre... su avión... se cayó... en el camino a... a Hong Kong..."... mi padre... había muerto...y... yo ni siquiera me... me despedí de él...- comenzó a llorar de nuevo, apoyando sus brazos en sus rodillas ya altas, y metiendo la cabeza entre ellos. - ... ni siquiera le di una sonrisa... nada... – siguió llorando, en lo que fue un silencio enorme... hasta que algo en su espalda lo hizo levantar la vista hacia su izquierda... Sasuke estaba dándole palmadas de ánimo pero al mismo tiempo de apoyo casi cerca de su hombro... estaba impresionado, no pensó que Sasuke sería capaz de algo así.  
Naruto no pudo evitar sonreírle...

- Gr...Gra...Gracias... Sasuke... – le dijo entrecortadamente, sosteniendo las lagrimas, luego bajo la vista, y de nuevo la levanto al escuchar unas palabras, que si le hubieran dicho que eso salió de la boca de esa persona, el no se lo hubiera creído...  
- Lamento lo de tu padre... – dijo Sasuke, dándole una última palmada y mirándolo serio, pero tenía cierta comprensión en el rostro, Naruto volvió a sonreírle, cerró los ojos y volvió a secarse las lagrimas.  
- Y quédate con eso... no quiero un pañuelo con tus mocos ni nada... – dijo, con cierta cara de asco, y por alguna razón a Naruto, aunque le dio un poco de rabia, le dio risa, volvió a sonreír, esta vez mas ampliamente, pero frunció el seño al mismo tiempo.  
- Idiota... – le dijo mirándolo, con la sonrisa y el seño aun fruncido, y Sasuke hizo algo único... le sonrió, una sonrisa entre engreído, y divertido.  
- Ahora deja de estar triste Dobe, que aunque prefiero que estés callado a que estés molestando, que estés así es peor todavía... hace que el ambiente del salón se sienta más pesado de lo que ya es, y ya tengo suficiente con ese ambiente en mi casa... no lo quiero tener que soportar también aquí... – dijo el levantándose y cruzándose de brazos, volviendo a su expresión.  
Naruto no pudo borrar su sonrisa, así mismo se levanto y guardo el pañuelo en su bolsillo.  
- ¡Tu no hables, que tu indiferencia tampoco hace el ambiente de la clase muy ligero! – le espeto Naruto sacándole la lengua.  
- Así soy, idiota, no te metas. – le dijo golpeándolo en la cabeza, y Naruto le quito la mano de un solo golpe.  
- ¡No me hagas así! – le dijo el mirándolo con obstinación como siempre lo hacía.  
- ¡No seas quejica...! – le dijo volviendo a cruzarse de brazos. – Bien, yo voy a comer,... que me queda poco tiempo... – dijo y se volteo para empezar a caminar, pero a los pocos segundos se volteo, y mira a Naruto rápidamente, en ese instante Naruto le hizo una mezcla de una sonrisa, con obstinación y el seño fruncido, algo típico en el, Sasuke solo cerro sus ojos y volvió a caminar.

Al día siguiente todo había vuelto a la normalidad, aunque Sakura había vuelto a faltar, pero apartando eso era como siempre, Sasuke seguía de odioso e indiferente, como si su repentina "amabilidad" hacia Naruto hubiera sido falsa, pero bueno... gracias a que volvió a ser como antes Naruto volvió a odiarlo, de hecho... se estaba empezando a creer que todo eso de ayer había sido falso o que lo habían obligado..., pero bueno, trato de ignorarlo como siempre y el día fue bastante normal...  
- ¡Sasuke! ¡Buenos días! ¿Cómo está tu almuerzo? – vio Naruto que Ino saludaba a Sasuke en la mesa de en frente.  
- ¿Que quieres? – le pregunto Sasuke con odiosidad.  
- ¡Solo recordarte que hoy es mi fiesta, y que de verdad quiero que vengas! ¿Nos veremos allá, verdad? – le pregunto Ino.  
- Si como sea... – suspiro Sasuke.  
- ¡Excelente! ¡Te estaremos esperando! – dijo y se despidió de Sasuke, y se acerco a Naruto. – A ti también Naruto, y Sakura va – le dijo rápidamente con una sonrisa, Naruto asintió devolviéndole la sonrisa y luego miro a Sasuke.  
- ¡Oye teme!... ¿De verdad vas a ir? ¡Pensé que el orgulloso y aburrido Uchiha Sasuke no iba a fiestas! – se burlo Naruto, tratando de hablar un poco más alto para que él lo escuchara (increíblemente, ya se le hacía más fácil hablar con Sasuke, aunque casi siempre era para insultos y odiosidades entre ambos)... y el pelinegro alzo la vista y lo miro con una expresión de odio y obstinación.  
- ¿Tu vas? – le pregunto de repente.  
- ¡Pues claro que sí! – le respondió con una entonación en su voz como inquiriendo que era algo bastante obvio.  
- Entonces no voy... – dijo con su típico tono de voz serio, y siguió comiendo, Naruto no pudo hacer más que mirarlo con desprecio y chasquear con los dientes.  
- ¡Claro, obviamente, el gran Uchiha Sasuke es demasiado importante y tiene muchas otras cosas que hacer como para asistir a una pequeña fiesta a la que Ino te ha invitado tan cordialmente! – se burlo Naruto, de nuevo, esa era su reciente manera de molestarlo... y en efecto funcionaba, porque apareció en el mismo instante una vena en su cien.  
- ¿Idiota, crees eso? – pregunto él con rabia.

- ¡Obviamente! – respondió.  
- ¡Pues veras que estas equivocado, Dobe! ¡Voy a ir a la fiesta! – dijo amenazadoramente.  
- ¿Apostamos? – le dijo Naruto, y Sasuke sonrió malvadamente.  
- Esta bien, tu pierdes si yo voy a la fiesta y me quedo hasta el final, y yo pierdo si no voy a la fiesta o me voy antes de que termine! – Propuso Sasuke.  
- ¡¿Y que gano yo? – pregunto Naruto.  
- ¡Diez mil yenes para el que gane! – dijo Sasuke, y aunque Naruto no tenía ese dinero, al menos no propio, accedió, sabía que Sasuke iría, algo se lo decía.  
- ¡Esta bien! – asintió.  
- ¡TRATO! – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, y sonó la campana, ambos se miraron con odio, recogieron sus bandejas y trataron de ir lo mas separados uno del otro hasta el salón.

Estuvieron la hora restante después del receso con una competitividad increíble, y para su fortuna, ese día había natación, otra razón más por la cual competir.  
- ¡BIEN CHICOS MUEVANSE! ¡NO TENEMOS TODO EL DÍA, A CAMBIARSE TODOS Y VAYAN A LA PISCINA! – Grito Gai en la puerta del salón y todos (en especial Naruto y Sasuke), salieron corriendo del salón a cambiarse.  
Unos quince minutos después todos se encontraban en la piscina, la mitad de las chicas de la clase se estaban haciendo un mar de baba por Sasuke, mientras que él las ignoraba como siempre, y sentado en el banco de espera miraba con odio a Naruto que estaba del otro lado, así fue claro, hasta que llego el profesor.  
- ¡Perfecto! ¿Todos están aquí? ¡EMPECEMOS! – dijo y empezó la clase, durante media hora, chicos y chicas salían y entraban de la piscina, hasta que oyeron un fuerte pitazo y una voz que los detuvo.  
- ¡EXCELENTE MUCHACHOS! ¡Deténganse! Yo iré un momento a la sala de profesores que me solicitan allí, luego volveré, NO HAGAN NADA... demasiado fuerte mientras no estoy – dijo y se fue corriendo.  
Ninguno de los chicos o chicas siguió en la piscina si no que se instalaron a hablar con sus amigos o amigas, Naruto en cambio, ya que no tenía a Sakura porque tampoco había ido ese día, y termino sentándose de nuevo en la banca cerca de Sasuke, y cuando lo vio a el y a la piscina, se le ocurrió, competir para ver quién era el más rápido, ya que minutos atrás, había presumido ser el más rápido.  
- ¡Oye teme! – le dijo sentándose cerca de él.  
- ¿Qué quieres ahora? – le pregunto fastidiado.  
- Una competencia, dos piscinas, ida y vuelta, ¿Qué te parece? – le dijo desafiante.  
- No voy a ganarte de nuevo... – le Sasuke con aburrimiento.  
- ¡COBARDE! – Se burlo Naruto y le saco la lengua.  
- ... ¿Cobarde?... Vamos a la piscina veras que te gano, Dobe – le dijo y se levanto, así hizo también Naruto y ambos se pararon en los trampolines para empezar, y ya varios alumnos se habían reunido para ver.  
- ¡Te voy a ganar teme! – le dijo Naruto antes de empezar.  
- Si lo que tu digas, Dobe. – suspiro Sasuke.

Y así empezó la competencia, ambos eran bastante rápidos, pero quizás Sasuke lo era un poco mas; cuando estaban cerca de terminar, Sasuke se adelanto, dejando a Naruto bastante atrás, nado lo más rápido que pudo y llego al muro, cuando alzo la vista y vio a su lado, Naruto no estaba allí – "Gane" – pensó él, así que cerró sus ojos y respiro profundamente para calmar sus pulmones, hasta que un grito de Ino lo saco de su tranquilidad.  
- ¡NARUTO! ¡NARUTO! – gritaba ella, algo le debió haber pasado a Naruto, se oía asustada, así que Sasuke volteo con fuerza, y se vio como si Naruto tratara de nadar, pero se estuviera hundiendo. – ¡SASUKE! ¡Naruto se está ahogando! ¡Ayúdalo! – le grito Ino en medio de la conmoción, otros compañeros más le empezaron a decir que lo salvara, ya Naruto no era visible, estaba bajo el agua, y Sasuke fue por el rápidamente; lo busco con la vista debajo del agua y lo vio, estaba prácticamente inmóvil, y ya no salían burbujas de su boca, así que nado más rápido y tomo a Naruto por la cintura y paso uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para que no se resbalara, salió del agua y se acerco a la orilla lo más rápido que pudo, dado que el peso de Naruto no lo dejaba moverse muy bien.  
Con ayuda de los demás, subió a Naruto al borde de la piscina y luego lo ayudaron a salir a él; Sasuke se coloco al lado de Naruto y trato de escuchar su corazón, y escucho unos latidos demasiado débiles, en ese momento se asusto.  
- ¿Quién sabe primeros auxilios?, ¿Alguien? – grito preguntándole al grupo.  
- ¡Yo solo se vendaje! – dijo Ino, y eso no le serbia.  
- ¡Demonios! ¿Alguien sabe respiración boca a boca? ¡Lo necesitamos! – grito y vio a Ino. – ¡INO! ¡Llama al profesor Gai! Aja, ¿Quién me ayuda? – volvió a preguntar a los alumnos, pero ninguno sabia. – "Demonios, ¿Por qué a mí?" – pensó desilusionado... porque de hecho, si había alguien que sabia entre toda esa multitud,... pero era él. – ¡Esta bien! Nadie quiere ayudar,... pues ¿Qué otra opción?... discúlpame dios, luego me lavare la boca, lo juro. – suspiro derrotado y volvió a inclinarse para escuchar el corazón de Naruto, y eran latidos más débiles, así que se apresuro y practico los latidos artificiales, los 4 o 6 necesarios, y luego, el momento más asqueroso pero el único que podía salvarle la vida, tenía que darle respiración boca a boca, Sasuke inhalo con fuerza retuvo el aire, y lo vació en la boca de Naruto, para que diera a sus pulmones y sacara el agua; siguió haciendo eso como 3 veces, y lentamente los latidos de Naruto mejoraban.  
Hasta que por fin a la cuarta, mientras suministraba el aire, Naruto expulso un poco de agua pero no lo hizo con la suficiente fuerza como para separar los labios de ambos, y como recupero un poco la conciencia, de repente pensó que la persona que le estaba dando la respiración era una mujer, casualmente suspiro "Sakura", y rápidamente, casi inconsciente, beso a Sasuke, este al darse cuenta se separo de Naruto con fuerza haciendo que este despertara y se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.  
- ARGH! ¡ASQUEROSO NARUTO! ¡¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO? – Le grito limpiándose los labios.  
- ¡PENSÉ...QUE...ERAS UNA MUJER! ¡QUE ASCO! ¡IDIOTA! ¡QUE ESTAS HACIENDO TU ES MI PREGUNTA! – Le grito con el aire recién recuperado, y aun tosía un poco.  
- ¡SALVANDOTE LA VIDA, DESGRACIADO! – Le grito Sasuke, y luego de eso escupió un poco y volvió a pasarse la mano por los labios, al igual que hizo Naruto.  
- ¡¿NO HABÍA…ALGUIEN MAS? – Le replico Naruto.  
- ¡PUES NO! – Le grito respondiendo Sasuke.  
En esa pelea e intercambio de fuertes insultos, llego Gai, asustado y conmocionado.  
- ¡¿Qué sucedió AQUÍ? – grito él y ambos chicos se paralizaron, que estaban por lanzarse a la piscina el uno al otro para terminar de matarse a los golpes. – ¡¿No que estabas inconsciente Naruto? ¡Ino me llego corriendo diciéndome que te habías ahogado! ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Quién te practico el primer auxilio? – pregunto sin saber lo que había hecho.  
- ¡Estoy bien! ¡O al menos estaba mejor inconsciente! ¡Ese idiota me beso! – dijo señalando a Sasuke, y este obviamente replico.  
- ¡NO TE BESE! ¡Te salve la vida Dobe! – le grito Sasuke.  
- ¡YA NO PELEEN! – grito Gai de nuevo. – Naruto ven vamos a llevarte a la enfermería, y tu Sasuke también ven, debo hablar con ambos. – dijo haciéndole señas para que lo acompañaran. – Los demás vuelvan al salón ¡YA! – les dijo y los chicos regresaron al aula.

Naruto y Sasuke acompañaron a Gai hasta la enfermería, sin siquiera dirigirse la mirada, era la segunda vez que les pasaba algo así, y esta vez fue peor, ya no se soportaban, y lo peor para Naruto es que porque no podía besarlo una chica, porque hasta ahora no había recibido ningún beso de ninguna chica, si no de Sasuke ¡otro hombre! Eso lo desesperaba, de verdad odiaba a Sasuke.  
Ya en la enfermería, la enfermera Shizune atendió a Naruto y estaba en perfecto estado, luego los dejo solos para que hablaran con Gai.  
- Chicos, de verdad muchos profesores se han quejado de que no paran de pelear, si siguen así, me veré obligados a pedirle a sus padres que les permitan hospedarse en las habitaciones del campus, ustedes solos, para que aprendan a llevarse bien. La verdad es algo nuevo que tenemos aquí, y es para la gente que no quiere llevarse bien ¡como ustedes! – propuso él, y era la peor idea que le pudieron haber planteado a Naruto en esos 15 minutos, prefería besar de nuevo a Sasuke a tener que compartir una habitación con él.  
- ¡NI DE BROMA! –Gritaron ambos el mismo tiempo, y Gai se molesto un poco.  
- ¡No griten! – Les dijo – Solo les estoy advirtiendo... – dijo y suspiro con fuerza. – Se pueden ir... – dijo finalmente y ambos salieron de la enfermería.  
- Mira Dobe... no es por nada... pero yo no quiero arriesgarme a sufrir ese martirio... así que me haces el favor, a mí y a toda la humanidad y te alejas de mi... – dijo Sasuke, con su típico tono frío y odioso, luego alejándose indiferente, como si no le importase si Naruto le iba a decir algo o no…y Naruto no lo haría, según él, no gastaría saliva hablando con el... aunque le habían enseñado a dar las gracias, no importaba que le hubiera salvado la vida... no se lo iba a agradecer.  
- ¡Tu también aléjate de mi vista teme! – le grito antes de que estuviera tan lejos que no lo escuchara, el solo se detuvo unos tres segundos, y siguió. 


	5. Capitulo 5

**5to capitulo: ¡La fiesta de Ino! / Nuestro grupo favorito / ¡¿Qué me tengo que sentar DONDE?**

Más tarde ese día, Naruto se estaba terminando de preparar para la fiesta de Ino, claro que no podía hacerse mucho, la ropa era bastante informal... pero según la invitación, así era, y bueno... su cabello, no importaba cuanto insistiera su madre en alisárselo... el no cedía, así que seguía igual de picudo y despelucado que siempre.  
- ¡Mama ya para... no tiene caso! – le repitió Naruto a su madre mientras ella insistía en volverle a pasar el cepillo.  
- Bien, quédate así... que mas remedio, tienes el cabello igual a tu padre... nunca se lo podía arreglar, ni si quiera en la boda... – suspiro su madre, dejando el cepillo en la mesa, Naruto solo rió un poco, y luego miro su reloj.  
- ¡OH genial! ¡Voy tarde! – dijo sorprendido y casi corriendo salió de la casa con su madre y subieron al auto.

En cuestión de 5 minutos llegaron a la casa de Ino, una casa considerablemente grande, esta competía (ahora que lo pensaba) con la de Sasuke, solo que esta era más bonita.  
- Bien querido, me llamas para que venga por ti, ¿Está bien? – le dijo su madre cuando él se hubo bajado del auto.  
- ¡Esta bien! – le respondió y se despidió con un gesto de la mano.  
Se dirigió a la puerta y toco el timbre... estaba ansioso por darle una gran sonrisa a Ino y darle su regalo, algo sencillo pero bonito, y desearle un feliz cumpleaños, además iba a ver a Sakura.  
Y para su suerte, algo de lo que carecía los últimos días, la persona que abrió la puerta no fue Ino, si no Sakura.  
- ¡NARUTO! – Lo saludo ella con una gran sonrisa, y él no se pudo haber alegrado menos.  
- ¡SAKURA! – grito él y ambos se abrazaron.  
- ¿Como estas? – le pregunto ella, dejándolo pasar a la casa.  
- De maravilla ¿Y tú? – respondió el.  
- Pues igual, aun con un poco de tos pero eso no es nada... – respondió sonriente la chica. – Pero, ¿Seguro que estas bien?... me contaron que por poco te ahogas en natación, y compitiendo de nuevo con Sasuke. – lo "regañó" Sakura.  
- ¡Fue un calambre Sakura!... y, por favor... hagas lo que hagas no me recuerdes lo de esta mañana... – le espeto él, lo que menos quería recordar era esa escena con Sasuke, y mucho menos a Sasuke.  
- Lo siento es cierto, me contaron lo que paso... los chismes vuelan. – dijo ella impresionada.  
- Fue asqueroso... – opino Naruto, expresando la mitad del asco que le producía ese recuerdo, porque era lo máximo que le permitía mostrar su rostro.  
- Pero te salvo la vida Naruto! No importa... – trato de suavizar su expresión Sakura.  
- Lo se! Pero igual... – chasqueo Naruto con los dientes, e inflo un poco sus mejillas, a lo que Sakura rió un poco.  
Sakura lo llevo hasta donde estaba Ino, luego de que le deseara un feliz cumpleaños, se quedaron hablando un rato mas, mientras saludaban a varios compañeros mas.  
Perdiendo la noción del tiempo se quedaron hablando cerca de 20 minutos, hasta que Ino tuvo que servir unas bebidas y Sakura la estaba ayudando, y en eso suena el timbre, entonces las chicas le pidieron a Naruto que abriera.  
Verdaderamente... la dama suerte no estaba con el esa semana, todo le salía mal.  
¿Quién tocaba?, era fácil de adivinar, nadie mas ni nadie menos que...  
- Genial, Sasuke. – dijo con fastidio cuando lo vio parado en la puerta, y el cambio su expresión indiferente a una de obstinación al verlo a el, pero Naruto no pudo evitar colocar una sonrisa cuando vio al individuo alto a su lado. – Itachi! Por lo menos una cara amigable! Pasen! – dijo alegre, tratando de no mirar a Sasuke. – ¿Y eso que viniste? – le pregunto ya dentro de la casa.  
- Sasuke me lo menciono, y bueno, como me encantan las fiestas, llame a la adorable Ino, y ella me permitió venir! – dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro de Sasuke. – Y hermanito, tenemos que entregarle el regalo a Ino, Naruto ¿Sabes donde esta? – le pregunto Itachi.  
- Sígueme, esta por aquí! – dijo Naruto y ambos lo siguieron hasta la cocina donde aun estaban Ino y Sakura.  
La rubia chica, al voltearse y ver a Sasuke y a Itachi se sorprendió tanto que casi deja caer uno de los vasos que cargaba en la mano.  
- Sasuke! – dijo emocionada. – Y tu debes ser Itachi! Un gusto! Muchas gracias por venir! – expreso alegre Ino.  
- Es nuestro placer! Feliz cumpleaños! – le deseo Itachi con amabilidad, y ayudando a Sasuke extendió su brazo y le entregaron el regalo a Ino, Itachi le dio un pequeño e indoloro codazo en las costillas para que "reaccionara".  
- Feliz cumpleaños. – dijo Sasuke indiferente, casi a regañadientes.  
- Muchas Gracias! Sakura acompáñame a guardarlo en mi habitación, que se diviertan chicos! – se despidió y se fue escaleras arriba con Sakura.  
- Y bien, Naruto, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?, llegamos tarde gracias a mi dichosa universidad... – le dijo Itachi mientras ellos se sentaban en el bar de la cocina, gracias a que Sasuke parecía estar bastante aburrido y serio, solo seguía a Itachi, y no se notaba para nada su presencia, algo reconfortante para Naruto.  
- Llevo como unos veinte minutos...! Pensaba que llegaba tarde, y cuando llegue no había mucha gente, y pensar que me apresure por nada! – rió Naruto e Itachi se le unió.  
Estuvieron hablando cerca de unos 5 minutos, luego llego Ino corriendo para atender una llamada, que casualmente pudieron escuchar, porque el teléfono estaba cerca de ellos.  
- Si, Ino aquí, diga! – dijo ella. – ¿Qué?, ¿Cómo que no va a poder tocar?,... no es justo! – se quejo de repente, sorprendida, y se preguntaron porque seria. – Pues que venga con lo que sea que tenga! No puedo dar esta fiesta si no viene! – se quejo de nuevo. – Esta bien! Yo me las arreglare, gracias por avisarme. – Suspiro a la final y tranco el teléfono. – Que perfecto, ¿Por qué tenia que pasar ahora? – se pregunto y Naruto no pudo evitar escuchar.  
- Disculpa... ¿Qué paso, Ino? – pregunto Naruto.  
- Nada Naruto, solo que el guitarrista y vocalista de la banda que iba a tocar le dio un problema de estomago de repente y no puede venir! Ya no se que hacer... – explico ella, y al oír esto el rostro de Itachi se ilumino por completo.  
- Sasuke sabe tocar! Y puede cantar también! – propuso Itachi contengo, y Sasuke en ese momento hablo, y bastante alterado, mirando a su hermano.  
- QUEEEE? Yo no voy a hacer tal cosa! – se quejo Sasuke.  
- Por favor Sasuke! La fiesta de Ino se arruinaría si no lo haces! Haz tu buena acción del año! – dijo Itachi.  
- Ya yo la hice! Además no planeo tocar... mucho menos cantar... solo me se una canción! – replico Sasuke tratando de zafarse de la situación.  
- No importa si solo te sabes una canción Sasuke... pero por favor, toca! La mitad de mi fiesta se arruinara si no toca la banda, eso fue lo que le prometí a mucha gente! – pidió Ino casi de rodillas a Sasuke; Naruto se limitaba a no participar... dado que le daba igual, hasta que Itachi dijo...  
- Sasuke, Naruto, vengan... – les dijo con una seña de la mano para que se acercaran un poco mas lejos de Ino. – Discúlpanos un momento Ino! – Le dijo antes de hablar con los dos chicos.  
- Escúchame Itachi... yo no planeo tocar! Y no puedes obligarme, Mamoru ya no te sirve de amenaza. – dijo Sasuke.  
- Con que no planeas tocar, ¿Eh? Pues en ese caso le enseñaré a toda tu escuela... y parte de la universidad estas dulces fotos de pequeño que tengo siempre conmigo! – lo amenazo Itachi y Sasuke se expreso bastante rabioso, pero sorprendido.  
- Tu no atreves... – le dijo con rudeza Sasuke.  
- ¿Crees que no me atrevo? – dijo y saco su cartera, y Sasuke se puso un poco mas alerta. Itachi desplegó varias fotografías de dicha cartera y se las enseñó a Naruto... quien, por favor es obvio, no pudo contener la risa; eran mas de 10 fotos de Sasuke, o de Sasuke y el, pero la mayoría eran de Sasuke de bebe (sin mencionar desnudo), otras de muy, pero muy, pequeño lleno de lodo, corriendo entre las flores, en una se estaba "besando" con lo que según Itachi era uno de sus primos.  
- IDIOTA! – grito con rabia y le arrebato la cartera a Naruto de las manos. – NO VEAS ESO! Esta bien Itachi... tocare! Pero QUEMA ESTAS PORQUERIAS! – volvió a alzar el tono de voz tirando el objeto al suelo, sus mejillas estaban rojas de la cólera y su seño estaba bastante fruncido, sin mencionar la rabia que se percibía en su aliento.  
- Listo... así de fácil... – dijo Itachi recogiendo la cartera del suelo... Naruto a su lado aun se estaba riendo.  
- ¿Tu que haces aun riéndote, dobe? – le pregunto, con mas rabia aun, porque que Itachi se las enseñara a alguien era una cosa... pero se las enseñó a Naruto... grave error.  
- Es que... ahora me va a costar verte a la cara sin... sin reírme... teme... – dijo y volvió a soltar sonoras carcajadas, a las cuales suavemente se unió Itachi. – Ay mi estomago... me duele... – dijo riendo, hasta que Sasuke lo golpeo en la cabeza. – OYEEE! Eso dolió! – dijo y ya se estaba acercando para devolverle el golpe pero Itachi lo paro.  
- Dejen la pelea para mas tarde si? – le dijo el, y Naruto acepto a regañadientes, tenia unas ganas de golpearlo, pero se contuvo.  
- Ino! – le dijo felizmente Itachi a la rubia cuando se volvieron a acercar. – Sasuke tocara! – le dijo con una gran sonrisa.  
- ¿En serio? – pregunto Ino un poco nerviosa pero entusiasmada.  
Sasuke suspiro pero al fin hablo. – Si... voy a tocar. – dijo con pesadez y mirando de la manera mas horrible a su hermano... y luego (mas horrible aun), a Naruto.  
- Excelente Sasuke! Muchas gracias! No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco! – dijo empujándolo suavemente por la espalda para llevarlo a donde estaba la banda.  
Naruto e Itachi los siguieron hablando por lo bajo para que Sasuke no los escuchara.  
- Itachi gracias, me diste con que burlarme de Sasuke todo el semestre! – le dijo feliz Naruto, conteniendo aun la risa.  
- Si, de nada! Aunque no te aconsejaría hacerlo muy seguido, Sasuke me contó de lo que paso en natación, y de la advertencia que les dio Gai-sensei..., créeme, no quieres vivir con Sasuke. – le dijo un poco serio Itachi, y Naruto prefirió creerle, claro, el sabia muy bien que no quería para nada vivir con ese idiota.  
- Lo se! Pero al menos tendré mis momentos para molestarlo! – dijo Naruto, sonriendo, e Itachi le devolvió la sonrisa.  
Sin darse cuenta, se encontraban frente al "escenario" y ya empezaban a rodearse de gente, hasta que la fuerte voz de Ino por el micrófono les hizo reaccionar por completo, y que los demás hicieron silencio.  
- Bien chicos! La banda si tocara, solo que hubo un pequeño cambio de personal, espero no les importe, en la guitarra y vocal, Uchiha Sasuke! Disfruten! – dijo ella y se bajo y quedo Sasuke parado frente al micrófono, apenas el pequeño reflector lo ilumino, los gritos de las fanáticas se agravaron, uno en particular casi le quiebra el tímpano a Naruto.  
- Oye...bájale... Sa...Sakura? – dijo Naruto impresionado, al ver que la chica que casi lo deja sordo de un oído, y que estaba gritando por Sasuke, era su mejor amiga.  
- Dios santo! Lo... lo siento tanto Naruto... – se disculpo ella.  
- Olvídalo, no importa! – Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa. – "Perfecto... ahora a Sakura le gusta Sasuke... esto es guerra..." – pensó Naruto cuando se volvió al frente para escuchar a la banda, mas desvío su vista del centro (donde estaba Sasuke), y se enfoco en el bajista, su segundo instrumento favorito en una banda después de la guitarra.  
- Oye Sasuke, recuerda, te seguimos el ritmo! – le dijo el baterista a Sasuke antes de empezar, dado que la canción que el se sabia, no la conocía nadie, y mucho menos el grupo, era tan nuevo y tan poco popular que solo los muy aplicados en cuanto a rock podían conocerlo, o simplemente los suficientemente obsesivos que lo hayan descubierto, y que quizás le gustara. Pero en fin, Sasuke termino de afinar la guitarra, y se dispuso a tocar.  
Naruto trato de no prestarle atención a lo que tocara Sasuke, porque según el seria un porquería dado que los gustos de alguien como el no debían ser muy buenos, mas nunca se hubiera imaginado su sorpresa, al escuchar los primeros acordes de la guitarra, tanto así, que lo hizo mirar directamente a Sasuke, y de Sasuke a la guitarra que sostenía, apenas lo podía creer.  
- Esa es... – suspiro, con la boca entre abierta, mientras sus oídos terminaban de procesar lo que escuchaba, y sus ojos miraban al pelinegro y a la guitarra como platos.  
- ¿Te pasa algo, Naruto?, no me vas a decir que conoces esa canción...! – le dijo Itachi sorprendido, y Naruto, sin poder evitarlo esbozo una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja y brinco de felicidad.  
- Pues claro que si! Peca el que no la conozca y no le guste! – grito casi sacudiendo a Itachi por lo hombros, el estaba bastante impresionado que Naruto conociera esa canción, y que además... – ES MI FAVORITA! – grito entusiasmado, y sin importarle que fuera Sasuke el que la estuviera tocando... empezó a mover su cabeza junto con la batería y el ritmo de la guitarra, incluso, empezó a cantar cuando Sasuke empezó.  
- "..._EASY na riyuu issai yurusu jyakuhai, RESCUE-tai mo yondeoita, dakara PLEASE KISS ME, PLEASE KISS ME, all night…all night…all night…"_ – canto Sasuke, sin notar que la única persona que lo seguía era... Naruto... hasta que escucho una voz,... sumada a la de el, muy cerca, y bajo la vista mientras no tenia que cantar, y lo vio siguiendo la letra, primero lo miro extrañado, y luego sorprendido. – "No puede ser..." – maldijo en sus pensamientos.  
Así siguió cantanto... – "_datenshi no mahou ka koakuma no chachina itazura tsumannakunacchau mae ni_

soore de houre BOWLING BALL, kibutsuhasonzai nado shouchi, soredemo koware sou de kowasenai, nanka motodouri

saishuu teki ni subete wa arifureteiku, sensei anta uragirimonda, ima sugu PLEASE, KISS ME PLEASE KISS ME, all night…"  
Hasta que por fin, la canción termino, y aunque la gente en general, no conocía la canción bastante bien que lo había echo, y todos le aplaudieron, incluso, Naruto.  
Naruto brinco rápidamente aplaudiendo con fuerza y dando vítores en voz alta, sin recordar por un segundo, que quien había tocado, era Sasuke, para el... había estado excelente, además, en que otra oportunidad habría podido escuchar de una manera tan perfecta su canción favorita, debía disfrutar.  
Luego de muchos gritos, Sasuke se quedo un rato parado allí, respirando hondo, por la fuerza que acababa de hacer en la voz, y por varios minutos estuvo mirando a Naruto que aun aplaudía y hablaba enérgicamente con Itachi mientras lo hacia; y por un momento, Naruto también estuvo mirándolo, fue corto, pero no paraba de sonreír; ese fue quizás, el momento mas "amistoso" que habían tenido después de lo del padre de Naruto, y en el que no se miraron con odio, de echo, Naruto lo miro con alegría, estaba muy feliz de haber escuchado esa canción, y Sasuke no se puede decir que no le había gustado poder tocarla; en ese tiempo que ambos se estuvieron viendo, antes que la multitud alejara a Naruto y a Itachi, Naruto juraría sobre la foto de su difunto padre, que Sasuke, había sonreído mucho mas de un centímetro, y fue de felicidad, Naruto lo sabia.

Luego de eso, dado que había mucha gente reunida todas para felicitar a Sasuke, Itachi y Naruto salieron al patio para descansar de tanto ruido y hablar en paz.  
- ¿Sabes?... odio a tu hermano, pero tengo que admitir que eso estuvo genial! – le dijo Naruto a Itachi con admiración.  
- Si lo que tu digas dobe... – se escucho la voz de Sasuke por detrás y ellos se voltearon, pero de repente unas chicas bastante emocionadas sin querer lo empujaron y Sasuke cayo con brutalidad al piso, y Naruto no pudo contener unas sonoras carcajadas.  
- Tu de que te estas riendo?... – dijo Sasuke aun en el suelo, y miro a Itachi. – Y tu que haces solo viéndome? Ayúdame! – le dijo con un tono de voz fuerte, e Itachi, que había parado de reír se sobresalto y ayudo a su hermano menor.  
Naruto siguió riendo por unos minutos mas hasta que un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza lo hizo parar, tenia que ser Sasuke...  
- YA CÁLLATE! – le había gritado Sasuke, harto de que se estuviera burlando.  
- Maldito... eso dolió! – se quejo Naruto y lo golpeo en el hombro, bastante fuerte.  
- ¿Por qué me golpeas? Ya vas a ver idiota! – dijo Sasuke y cuando lo iba a golpear de nuevo Itachi intervino.  
- Oigan chicos cálmense! – dijo Itachi evitando que Sasuke lo golpeara y Naruto se alterara mas.  
Así que dieron un suspiro y se quedaron sentados allí. Hasta que...  
- Chicos ya vengo, voy por unas bebidas... – dijo Itachi levantándose.  
- ¿Me planeas dejar solo con este idiota? – se quejo Sasuke apenas su hermano se dirigía a la puerta, y señalando a Naruto.  
- Solo me voy dos minutos Sasuke... tranquilízate, solo no peleen. – dijo Itachi cortante a lo ultimo, y entro a la casa.  
Itachi tardaba en llegar, no sabían porque, y hasta el momento ninguno de los dos habían pronunciado una palabra; aunque Naruto tenia ganas de felicitarlo, por lo bien que había tocado, porque no lo iba a negar, había interpretado la canción a la perfección... eso merece aunque sea un "felicitaciones". Pero no fue necesario que el hablara...  
- Con que te gusta NICO, ¿o me equivoco? – le dijo Sasuke, sin mirarlo, mantenía su vista perdida en el frente.  
- Es mi grupo favorito, no sabía que también te gustara... – dijo Naruto honestamente, y a diferencia de Sasuke, Naruto tenia la vista perdida en el techo.  
- Y yo que pensé que era el único que lo conocía... – rió un poco, pero rápidamente cambio a estar serio de nuevo.  
- Yo pensaba que solo yo lo conocía... – rió igualmente Naruto, y no aguanto más. – Ah y... fe-felicitaciones, por la canción. – dijo rápido y seco, haciendo cualquier cosa para no mirar cualquier expresión que tuviera Sasuke, pero en vez de escuchar alguna frase odiosa o algo, escucho como si se estuviera deslizando en la madera, y tuvo que ver que había echo...  
Sasuke solo se había arrimado un poco mas lejos de Naruto, pero seguía mirando hacia el frente, pero de repente soltó un suspiro, y mirándolo serio...  
- ...gracias. – le respondió, al igual que el lo felicito, rápida y secamente.  
Naruto no pudo evitar sorprenderse y extrañarse, arqueo una ceja e hizo lo mismo que había echo Sasuke, se alejo solo unos pocos centímetros. – Ahora nadie puede agradecer o ¿que?... – se quejo, pero siguió mirándolo serio.  
Naruto, sin saber por que, ese comentario le había causado mucha risa, y rió entre dientes inclinándose un poco y apoyándose en sus rodillas; e incluso de perfil, que era la perspectiva de Sasuke, se le podía ver lo amplia y hermosa de su sonrisa.  
- Tu de que te... – dijo Sasuke, pero se cayo por alguna razón... Naruto ni le presto atención, solo siguió riendo para si.  
- "¿Casi me rió? Que demonios..." – pensó tapándose la boca, al ver a Naruto reírse, por un momento, el estuvo a punto de reír también, pero lo noto y evito que eso pasara... Nadie, pero nadie, había logrado que el riera de manera espontánea, sin ver a alguien lastimarse, solo, reír con alguien, de cualquier cosa, nadie lo había logrado, ni siquiera su propio hermano... ¿Qué habría echo que la repentina sonrisa y suave risa de Naruto lo hiciera tener ganas de reír un poco, y sonreír bastante?, a Sasuke le hubiera encantado saber.

Apartando toda esa larga e interminable escena, la fiesta siguió bastante normal, Naruto, Sasuke e Itachi se habían juntado con Sakura, Ino y Hinata a hablar un poco. Luego de alrededor de una hora u hora y media, la fiesta llego a su fin.  
- Muchas Gracias por la fiesta! – le dijeron Naruto e Itachi al unísono a Ino cuando salían de la casa, Sasuke, obviamente no dijo nada.  
Cuando estuvieron afuera Naruto saco su celular para llamar a su madre.  
- Oye Naruto, ¿te importa si te llevamos?, así no haces venir a tu madre hasta acá... – le dijo Itachi amablemente cuando estaba cerca del carro.  
- No quiero causar problemas... – dijo Naruto amablemente.  
- ¿Viste, Itachi? Ahora vámonos... – dijo Sasuke a punto de meterse en el auto.  
- No!... Insisto Naruto, nosotros te llevamos. – dijo Itachi y Naruto lo pensó un poco.  
- Que ni se te ocurra Itachi! Esta cosa, gracias a que tu querías este modelo, solo tiene dos asientos, Naruto no cabe, así que vámonos. – dijo Sasuke con mucha mas odiosidad que el comentario anterior.  
- Que vaya contigo por favor! Vamos Naruto, nos guías hasta tu casa y te dejamos allí, además ya es tarde para que estés esperando afuera, es un poco peligroso. – insistió de nuevo Itachi, y Naruto no pudo hacer mas que aceptar... aunque la idea de ir en el mismo asiento que Sasuke no era muy agradable, pero al menos le evitaría el problema a su madre de ir hasta allá.  
Itachi entro al auto y Sasuke también, cuando Naruto se disponía a entrar vio que Sasuke ocupaba todo el asiento...  
- Itachi... ¿Cómo se supone que me siente? – le pregunto tratando de ver en que esquina del asiento podría sentarse el...

- ¿En el piso que te parece? – se apresuro a decir Sasuke con odiosidad, y Naruto emitió una risa sarcástica.  
- Siéntate en las piernas de Sasuke! – Dijo Itachi despreocupado, y ambos lo miraron desconcertado y se quejaron al mismo tiempo señalándose.  
- ¿ESTAS LOCO? – gritaron los dos.  
- ¿Qué tiene?... – volvió a decir despreocupado.  
- No pienso dejar que el se siente en mis piernas... ponlo en la maletera y larguémonos... – se quejo Sasuke.  
- Por mi esta bien... prefiero la maletera... – dijo Naruto mirando con asco a Sasuke.  
- Que tercos son los dos! Vamos Naruto entra! Y Sasuke siéntate mejor... – dijo y salio del carro, empujo a Naruto adentro, sobre las piernas de Sasuke, cerro la puerta para que Naruto no pudiera bajar y regreso al asiento del conductor con una sonrisa. – Listo!.  
Naruto y Sasuke no estaban muy felices, la verdad ambos tenían mucha obstinación en el rostro, Naruto no tuvo mas remedio que encontrar equilibrio entre las piernas de Sasuke, dado que era muy difícil sentarse bien cuando Sasuke tenia una pierna hacia America y la otra hacia las filipinas.  
- Dime Naruto, para donde queda tu casa? – pregunto Itachi antes de arrancar.  
- Sigues derecho por esta calle, cruzas a la derecha luego de cómo 5 cuadras, y luego yo te seguiré explicando... – le dijo el señalando el camino, e Itachi arranco.  
Naruto iba sentado en las piernas de Sasuke mas no estaba mirando hacia la carretera si no que estaba de lado mirando a Itachi, mientras conversaba de cualquier cosa con el, mientras Sasuke, bastante obstinado miraba antisocialmente por la ventana, con intención de ignorar el peso que cargaba consigo.  
Itachi estaba ya a medio camino de la casa de Naruto cuando este, buscando con permiso de Itachi en la guantera para ver que discos habían (Itachi en su despiste, no sabia).  
- GENIAL! Itachi lo puedo poner? – dijo feliz enseñándole el disco, era el ultimo disco de NICO Touches the Wall, y original.  
- Claro! Viste, Sasuke? Allí lo habías dejado! – Le dijo Itachi a Sasuke y este chasqueo los dientes, y sin mirarlo le respondió.  
- Si lo que sea... – dijo serio, y Naruto lo miro con obstinación.  
- Es increíble, tienes un disco ORIGINAL de NICO, y parece que no te importara, yo que apenas puedo tener sus discos...! – Lo "regañó" Naruto, haciendo énfasis en original, dado que el siempre había tenido copias o se las bajaba de Internet, jamás había tenido un disco de ellos original.  
- No es que no me importe, dobe! Ay... olvídalo! – espeto Sasuke con fuerza y rabia, la verdad estaba bastante molesto con Itachi por hacerlo pasar por algo así, pero trataba de opacar su rabia, simplemente, no hablando.  
De repente, Itachi no vio un gran bache en la calle, y todos dieron un fuerte brinco, lamentablemente para Sasuke, el brinco de Naruto lo golpeo mas fuerte de lo esperado; Naruto no solo había saltado fuerte y aplastado las piernas de Sasuke mas de lo que estaban, si no que, el punto que prácticamente había absorbido el golpe, era el menos indicado...su entrepierna.  
- "Demonios... eso dolió..." – se quejo Sasuke en sus pensamientos, cerrando con fuerza los ojos y apretando los dientes, para tratar de ignorar el dolor, luego abrio los ojos y con la presion en los dientes siguió tratando de que el dolor se fuera pero duro bastante... – "Maldito Naruto... maldito Itachi, los voy a matar..." – maldijo Sasuke desde lo mas profundo de su alma.  
- Demonios... no piensan arreglar eso? – dijo Itachi, y vio por alguna razón a Sasuke, quien tenia el puño apretado hasta mas no poder, y sus hombros temblaban de vez en cuando. – Estas bien hermanito? – le pregunto, y este se volvió con una expresión de odio, rabia y dolor.  
- nada... y no me digas... hermanito! – dijo volteándose, y con voz temblorosa.  
- Se puede saber que te pasa idiota? – le pregunto Naruto, el siempre tan amable.  
- Te odio sabias?... – dijo mirándolo con la misma expresión con la que miro a Itachi. – Y tu Itachi! Vuelve a pasar por un hueco así, y no veras las luz del día nunca mas... – le dijo con rabia.  
- Oye! Se puede saber que paso? – pregunto Naruto molesto.  
- Te lo voy a decir lentamente para que tu cerebro lo entienda... cuando saltaste... me golpeaste... la entrepierna maldito... – le dijo con toda la rabia contenida hasta ese momento.  
- U-UPS... – dijo Naruto nervioso, pero conteniendo la risa, sin saber porque a Itachi y a el eso les había causado risa, además, Naruto había podido golpear a Sasuke por fin, siempre lo quiso hacer.  
- ¿Se están riendo? – espeto con rabia el verlos temblar a causa de contener la risa, y también luego de ver unas pequeñas sonrisas en sus rostros.  
- No... para nada!... – dijo Naruto con cierto sarcasmo, pero cuando intento decir otra cosa... la risa se le salio, igual que a Itachi, y sonoras carcajadas llenaron el auto, mientras luchaban contra la malvada y fría aura de Sasuke.

Este, al ver que ambos se estaban riendo de su desgracia, no pudo evitarlo, tuvo que golpear a Naruto, y encontró la manera de golpearlo lo mas cerca que pudiera del mismo lugar que el se golpeo, para que no se anduviera riendo de el.  
- ... – Naruto se dejo de reír al sentir el dolor, y miro a Sasuke con rabia, y este estaba sonriendo y con sus ojos cerrados, de total satisfacción.  
- Por andarte riendo... – lo miro serio, luego emitió una pequeña risa sarcástica, sonrió malvadamente y volvió a cerrar los ojos.  
- Te odio... – le dijo Naruto con rabia, se reservo el deseo de golpearlo porque Itachi le hizo una seña de que por favor no lo hiciera.  
- Sentimiento mutuo... – dijo mirando una vez mas por la ventana.  
El camino a casa de Naruto se estaba haciendo eterno gracias a un embotellamiento que había en un semáforo a varias cuadras de la casa.  
- Naruto, no ibas a poner el disco de NICO? – le dijo Itachi y Naruto lo recordó y riendo un poco por su falta de memoria, lo coloco.  
En seguida sonó uno de sus temas favoritos, después de "Broken Youth"... "Natsu no Yuki", que casualmente estaban en el mismo disco; Naruto empezó a cantar... y Sasuke no podía evitar mover sus pies y un poco sus piernas con el ritmo, pero no iba a cantar... no iba a hacerlo.  
- "... Suki ni furou sumagarita...futari de no mou..." – cantaba felizmente Naruto, con una gran sonrisa, Itachi también movía un poco su cabeza con la música. – "Ima...Shalalala... futari wa...Shalalala..." – volvió a cantar Naruto, pero esta vez, lo acompaño Sasuke... no lo pudo evitar...  
Naruto ignoro por completo este acontecimiento, pero aun así observo a Sasuke con curiosidad mientras, para su sorpresa, ambos cantaban el coro de nuevo, y no solo eso... Sasuke tenia sus ojos cerrados y una sonrisa bastante agradable, como de disfrute y felicidad en el rostro mientras cantaba, y claro...al igual que Naruto.  
Luego de eso, la canción cambio a una de las mas extrañas de todos los tiempos de esa banda... "THE BUNGY"... Naruto, al oírla, volteo enérgicamente hacia el reproductor y echo a reír... esa canción era demasiado extraña y graciosa como para no hacerlo.  
Y entre la voz de el cantante, y la suya, llego a sus oídos algo que, ni en un millón de años, habría creído y si no lo hubiera visto de primer plano...al igual que el...Sasuke estaba riendo y cantando,... a veces reía, a veces solo sonreía y cantaba.  
Era obvio, lo único en el universo, que era capaz de unir esas almas tan distintas, era la música... y su grupo favorito.  
Naruto seguía cantando con una sonrisa al igual que Sasuke, este marcaba el ritmo con su mano, y por mucho tiempo, de echo casi durante toda la canción, se miraban sonriendo y riendo mientras cantaban (aunque a veces tuvieran los ojos cerrados, habían ocasiones que no), a veces desviaban la vista, pero en el coro o en las estrofas, siempre estaban de cara a cara, disfrutando la canción.  
Así estuvieron durante una canción mas... "Broken Youth", una canción que no iban a dejar pasar... y se repitió lo mismo... ambos cantaban mientas sonreían, y lamentablemente, ese momento de amistad, fue detenido por un fuerte frenazo y una voz.  
- Lamento tanto interrumpir este momento... pero llegamos, Naruto. – dijo con lamento Itachi... y Naruto observo su casa y suspiro.  
- Genial como me bajo ahora? – dijo mirando la puerta.  
- No me importa como te bajes... pero hazlo con cuidado grandísimo idiota. – dijo Sasuke, y Naruto rió sarcásticamente.  
Pero a fin de cuentas hayo la manera de bajar.  
- Al fin! Mis piernas respiran! – dijo Sasuke aliviado cuando Naruto bajo del auto, y de nuevo Naruto "rió".  
- Gracias por traerme Itachi! Nos veremos! – se despidió solo de Itachi, según el, ¿Para que despedirse de Sasuke?,... así que no lo hizo. 


	6. Capitulo 6

**6to capitulo: ¡¿CINE Y DELUXE? Increíble! / La otra cara de Uchiha Sasuke**

El tiempo paso más o menos rápidos, antes de que Naruto se diera cuenta estaban terminando septiembre.  
Pero una de las últimas clases de la semana se había puesto... un poco problemática, y todo gracias a la curiosidad de Naruto.  
Resulta que... durante el almuerzo, Naruto se quedo almorzando su Bento dentro del salón, y cuando Sasuke salió, había dejado su cámara encima del pupitre... y apenas la vio no pudo evitar sentir la curiosidad de ver como tomabas fotos Sasuke.  
Al tomarla y prenderla, enseguida se abrió la carpeta de fotos, y la primera en verse fue una, bastante impresionante por cierto, de algo parecido a un parque, con unos pocos árboles, dos bancos y un atardecer que debía ser el tercero más bello que Naruto hubiera visto.  
- "El muy maldito toma buenas fotos..." – Pensó Naruto al ver las fotos, habían muchas buenas, tanto de paisajes como de personas, había una de Itachi, que había quedado también muy buena, en especial por el ángulo.  
El termino de comer y siguió revisando la cámara... hasta que algo lo distrajo...  
- ¡¿Qué demonios haces con mi cámara Dobe? – le grito Sasuke desde la puerta del salón y el de golpe se levanto y lo miro.  
- Pues solo estaba... – empezó a excusarse Naruto pero Sasuke enseguida lo interrumpió.  
- No toques mis cosas de nuevo ¿me oíste? Devuélveme eso! – dijo acercándosele y extendiéndole la mano para que le diera su cámara.  
- Solo estoy viéndolas, no seas tan egoísta! – dijo reteniendo la cámara e inflando un poco sus mejillas.  
- Que me la des... – dijo con un poco menos de paciencia.  
- No... – dijo Naruto y siguió viéndolas...  
- Dámela...! – volvió a pedírsela, alzando un poco mas la voz.  
- ¿Pero qué problema tienes con que vea tus fotos? – dijo Naruto.  
- Que no me gusta que revisen mis cosas! DAME MI CÁMARA! – grito con fuerza y lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa con rabia.  
- Eres un egoísta, yo solo tenía curiosidad! – seguía peleando Naruto, y Sasuke estaba por darle un golpe porque de verdad lo estaba sacando de quicio, hasta que escucharon un grito distinto que detuvo todo y los hizo mirar a la puerta de la derecha.  
- USTEDES DOS! ¿Qué hacen? – dijo repentinamente Gai, la persona menos indicada para verlos peleando. – Sasuke, Naruto! Acompáñenme por favor... – dijo con un gesto de la mano y Sasuke tuvo que soltar a Naruto, pero rápidamente arrebato su cámara de las manos de Naruto y se la colgó del cuello, y ambos siguieron a Gai.  
Gai los estaba llevando, para su desgracia, a la oficina de la directora, Tsunade.  
- _Pasen!_ – se oyó la voz de la directora desde adentro de la oficina cuando Gai toco la puerta. – Gai, vaya que sorpresa, ¿Qué sucedió? – pregunto la directora.

- Necesito un permiso para que a estos dos se les aplique el nuevo sistema de convivencia... urgente. – dijo Gai señalando a los dos chicos a su lado.  
- ¡¿QUEE? – gritaron ambos al unísono, habían quedado petrificados. – Yo no voy a convivir con este idiota! – dijeron igualmente al mismo tiempo señalándose.  
- Lo siento chicos, pero por lo que me han contado muchos profesores, yo también estoy de acuerdo con que lo hagan. – dijo la directora seria y decidida, como siempre lo estaba.  
- Pero... Tsunade... – trato de excusarse Naruto pero ella no se lo permitió.  
- Ser amiga de tu familia no te va a eximir de un castigo Naruto! Ahora, vuelvan a sus salones, al final de la mañana por favor pasen por aquí paras recoger sus autorizaciones para que se la den a sus padres, entendieron? – dijo Tsunade con autoritarismo, hasta dio miedo.  
- Si, entendido. – dijeron al mismo tiempo Sasuke y Naruto.  
- Ya se pueden retirar. – dijo Tsunade y ambos chicos salieron derrotados y furiosos uno con el otro de allí.  
- Todo por tu culpa Dobe... – susurro a lo bajo Sasuke.  
- ¿Mi culpa? Mira quién habla, ¿Quién andaba de buscapleitos? – susurro igualmente Naruto, en su defensa.  
- ¿Buscapleitos?, Tu no me querías devolver mi cámara Dobe! – refuto Sasuke.  
- Tu pudiste haber dejado que terminara de verlas! Que egoísta! Solo estaba interesado. – bufo Naruto.  
- Pues interésate en otra cosa que no sea mi vida... – dijo y camino más rápido para alejarse de Naruto.  
Naruto no dijo nada, siguió caminando hasta el salón, que aunque igual estaría al lado de Sasuke, lo ignoraría, esta vez era en serio, ni siquiera lo iba a mirar, nada.  
La últimas tres horas siguieron más o menos bien, dado que se la mantenía hablando con Sakura, no tenia que preocuparse por el teme.  
Claro que... al finalizar el día, tuviera que ir hasta la oficina junto a él.  
- Naruto, recuerda, no te preocupes por eso, ¿y que si te terminas llevando bien con él...? – dijo Sakura, tan inocente como siempre.  
- Nunca me llevare bien con el... – dijo él con cara de asco.  
- Oye Dobe, tenemos que ir con Tsunade. – le dijo parado detrás él, e interrumpiendo su conversación.  
- Ve Naruto, nos veremos mañana, ¿sí? – dijo amablemente Sakura, y el asintió con pesadez.

- Nos veremos, Sakura. – dijo, tomo su mochila y salió del salón con Sasuke.  
Claro que, durante todo el recorrido, ellos iban a una considerable distancia de 2 metros entre cada uno.  
Al llegar frente a la puerta, Sasuke, quien estaba más cerca, toco la puerta y se oyó desde adentro la gruesa voz de Tsunade indicándoles que pasaran, así que eso hicieron.  
- Bien chicos, por favor llévense esto y díganle a sus padres que lo firmen, y Naruto, si tu mama se opone, que me llame... y veras lo rápido que accede. – dijo con fuerza Tsunade.  
- Entendido... – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, y derrotados, salieron de la oficina.

Al salir de la escuela, Naruto se disponía a dirigirse a su casa, cuando el celular de Sasuke, que estaba parado en la entrada seguramente esperando a Itachi, sonó.  
- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no me puedes venir a buscar Itachi? – dijo con un tono de voz de mucha sorpresa, que hizo que Naruto se detuviera y se quedara para escuchar que había pasado.  
- Aja, y me voy a regresar a casa en el auto invisible que tengo estacionado en la esquina... vamos Itachi, ¿Qué quieres?, ¿Qué me regrese a pie? – Peleo Sasuke, y Naruto, tenia que admitirlo, esa "broma", le había causado algo de risa, y a la vez se estaba divirtiendo por las dificultades que estaba teniendo Sasuke. – Esta bien, que mas remedio, esta me las pagas... – dijo y tranco, y al levantar la vista, miro a Naruto y puso cara de asco. – Creo que tendré que soportarte un tiempo mas... debo ir caminando a casa... – dijo acercándose.  
- Eso que tiene que ver... mi casa queda... – dijo pero se detuvo al darse cuenta, la casa de el,... estaba de camino a la de Sasuke, y estarían como 10 minutos caminando juntos... cruel destino.  
- Empezare a venirme en bicicleta... – suspiro Sasuke, cuando ya habían empezado a caminar. – Y tu te vienes todos los días a pie? – le pregunto de repente.  
- Si... – respondió a secas, sin mirar a Sasuke, solo al piso. – No tengo bicicleta... por si preguntas... – dijo antes de que Sasuke preguntara porque no se venia en bicicleta.  
- Ah...claro. – dijo Sasuke.  
- Por cierto, tomas buenas fotos... – dijo Naruto, y aunque el no lo miraba, podía saber que Sasuke lo miraba raro.  
- Si lo que sea. – dijo Sasuke, y ya no lo estaba mirando extraño, solo miraba seriamente hacia el lado contrario con las manos en los bolsillos, como siempre.  
De repente, el celular de Sasuke volvió a sonar, y el contesto.  
- ¿Qué quieres ahora? – pregunto Sasuke, si Naruto no se equivocaba debía ser Itachi. – ¿Después de que me dejas botado en la escuela? – volvió a preguntar, ahora si era muy obvio que era su hermano. – No, lamentablemente no... – dijo de repente. – Si... – respondió a secas, miro a Naruto un momento y luego devolvió la vista al lado contrario. - ¿Qué? Primero mátame! – se quejo alzando un poco la voz. – Itachi no,... no te atrevas... – empezó a advertir, pero seguramente cualquier cosa que fuera, Itachi no le haría caso. – Esta bien... – suspiro y le paso el teléfono a Naruto, y el contesto.  
- _Hola chico!_ – saludo felizmente Itachi. – _Mira, a ti te dejaran acompañarnos al cine, yo iré, y es para no dejar a Sasuke solo en casa con Mamoru, entonces para que no este solo en el cine, ¿te gustaría ir?_ – le pregunto, y bueno, podría ignorar a Sasuke y divertirse con Itachi, además, hacia siglos de siglos que no iba al cine.  
- Debería preguntarle a mama, aunque no tengo dinero! – se quejo Naruto mirando a su bolsillo donde guardaba con empeño su monedero verde de ranita.  
- _No te preocupes por eso! Yo invito!_ – exclamo Itachi feliz, y Naruto tuvo que acceder, quería salir.  
- Esta bien! Déjame llamar a mama! – accedió sonriendo, y vio de reojo como Sasuke exhalo un suspiro de derrota.  
- _Perfecto! Cuando la hayas llamado le dices a mi hermanito que me envíe un mensaje de que si vas a ir! Nos veremos, adiós!_ – se despidió Itachi, y Naruto le paso el teléfono a Sasuke, para que siguiera hablando con el.  
- Entonces, ¿cual es el plan? – pregunto Sasuke. - ¿En la casa? Tu disfrutas viéndome sufrir ¿no es así? – dijo Sasuke con rabia para variar. – Bien entendí!, te esperamos allá entonces. – finalizo trancando y sin guardar su celular miro a Naruto, como esperando algo, y con razón, Naruto aun hablaba por teléfono con su madre.  
- Si mama, no, Itachi me lleva tranquila! – decía. – Si, lo tengo! – al siguiente segundo esbozaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. – Esta bien mama, nos veremos mas tarde, y por favor no cierres sin ayuda, dile a Ayame que te ayude ¿si? – dijo con suavidad. – Adiós mama, te amo. – se despidió y tranco, para Sasuke era una de las primeras veces que veía alguien hablar con su madre así, hoy en día, casi nadie le decía a sus padres "Te amo", despidiéndose de una simple llamada telefónica, y obviamente se sorprendió...  
- ¿Vas a ir entonces? Para escribirle el mensaje al molesto numero dos de mi lista... – dijo sosteniendo el celular ya abierto, incluso con la ventana del mensaje en blanco.  
- Si! – respondió, ciertamente feliz. – Y mira que estar hablando de tu hermano mayor así! El es genial! No entiendo porque lo odias! – lo regañó Naruto, y Sasuke solo bufo fuertemente y se dispuso a escribir el mensaje.  
- Tu no entiendes nada, cállate. – repuso Sasuke sin dejar de mirar el celular.  
- Tu no me das ordenes teme! – se quejo Naruto y con sus mejillas infladas, se cruzo de brazos y miro hacia el lado contrario de Sasuke.  
- Itachi dijo que lo esperáramos en la casa, así que iremos para allá... – indico Sasuke, guardando el celular en el bolsillo delantero de su pantalón.  
- Perfecto... – suspiro Naruto con repelús, no le agradaba mucho tener que ir a casa de Sasuke, pero al menos podría jugar con el perro de Itachi.

En cuestión de minutos llegaron a la casa de Sasuke, y este saco rápidamente las llaves y ambos entraron, la casa estaba a oscuras, se notaba que sus padres no habían llegado; Sasuke dejo su bolso y sus zapatos en la entrada, al igual que Naruto, y se dirigieron a la sala.  
Sasuke se dejo caer con fuerza en uno de los grandes sillones, y Naruto, aunque quería ir a buscar a Mamoru, a penas vio el piano no lo pudo evitar, y se sentó.  
- Naruto deja el... – empezó Sasuke rápidamente pero Naruto ya había comenzado a tocar, lo que hizo que Sasuke callara por completo.  
Naruto volvió a envolverse en esa aura tranquila que había tenido cuando toco Para Elisa el otro día que había estado en su casa, pero esta era una pieza distinta, y cabía resaltar, mucho mas bonita.  
Sasuke quedo en shock total, esta vez podía ver claramente casi de frente a Naruto mientras tocaba,... en su boca estaba dibujada una pacifica sonrisa, mantenía sus ojos cerrados y se movía ligeramente de un lado a otro con la música.  
Por un instante... Sasuke juraría que sus ojos se habían humedecido,... ¿podría ser verdad?, una lagrima se había derramado por su mejilla, casi indetectable, pero allí estaba, y luego una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, y se quedo contemplando a Naruto mientas tocaba, luego lentamente cerro sus ojos, y aun con la sonrisa, se recostó para seguir escuchando la melodía, si se descuidaba se podía quedar dormido, si no fuera porque...  
Naruto paro de repente, lo que hizo a Sasuke incorporarse, y mirar a Naruto con cierta rabia.  
- Se puede saber, ¿Por qué te detuviste? – pregunto Sasuke, sin saber razón alguna de porque lo había echo.  
- Este, el celular teme... – dijo con un tono como "es obvio", y señaló el celular de Sasuke en la mesa, que estaba vibrando como loco, Sasuke cayo en cuenta y se levanto y contesto.  
- Diga, aquí Uchiha Sasuke. – contesto. – Ah, entendido, ya salimos. – dijo Sasuke y tranco, luego miro a Naruto. – Ya Itachi esta afuera. – indico y le dio una seña con la mano para que lo siguiera y salieron de la casa.  
- Hola chicos! ¿Cómo están? – los saludo apoyado en la puerta de carro, apenas los vio salir de la casa.  
- Itachi! Un gusto en verte! Estoy bien y tu? – lo saludo entusiasmado el rubio.  
- De maravilla! – respondió sonriendo.  
- ¿Qué haces tu aquí? – pregunte de repente Sasuke, a otra persona que iba en el carro.  
- Itachi! ¿Tu no le dijiste que yo venia? – replico dicha persona desde el carro, a Itachi se volteo nervioso.  
- Olvide ese pequeño detallito... – aclaro riendo nervioso. – Naruto, ella es Mikoto, mi novia. – la presento Itachi y ella desde el asiento del copiloto le sonrío.  
- Novia? Ja, mucho gusto! Uzumaki Naruto! – se presento Naruto igualmente.  
- Gracias por haberte llevado el auto de papa... y no el convertible... – le dijo serio Sasuke, al ver el auto, esta vez podrían ir mas cómodos, no como el otro día.  
- Obviamente hermanito! Vengan suban de una vez si es que queremos llegar a tiempo para comprar las entradas! – indico Itachi abriendo la puerta de los asientos traseros para que Sasuke y Naruto entraran.

En cuestión de 10 minutos, en los cuales Naruto no paraba de bromear con Itachi y Mikoto, mientras Sasuke miraba seriamente por la ventana, y bufaba de vez en cuando, en las ocasiones en que se burlaran de el, llegaron al cine.  
- Chicos esperen aquí mientras Mikoto y yo vamos a comprar las entradas. – indico Itachi en la entrada del cine, a pocos metros de la taquilla, y ellos hicieron caso, claro que... no se dirigieron la palabra... hasta que algo los hizo sobresaltar.  
- Sasuke! – se oyó por detrás un grito de euforia, y ambos voltearon al instante.  
- Ay no... – se quejo Sasuke, y luego de poner una cara de asco se volteo rápidamente.  
La persona que había gritado era una chica mas o menos alta, de pelo largo y rojo, tenia unos lentes y vestía con una chaqueta larga y unos shorts cortos; estaba acercándose a toda velocidad saludando con la mano y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
De repente cuando llego hasta ellos se le abalanzó por detrás a Sasuke y lo abrazo por el cuello.  
- Sasuke! Que sorpresa! – gritaba aun abrazándolo, Naruto trataba de contener la risa.  
- Si... Hola Karin. – dijo fastidiado.  
- Ahhh, pero que clase de actitud es esa luego de que no has visto a tu querida amiga de primaria desde hace un año? – replico la chica, al parecer de nombre Karin.  
- Ah, cierto, lo lamento, como estas? Suéltame ya, ¿quieres? – dijo con sarcasmo y con fuerza se soltó de los brazos de Karin.  
- Pero si llevamos tiempo sin vernos! Y dime lindo Sasuke, ¿Cómo te va?, y ¿Quién es el? ¿Nuevo amigo? – pregunto Karin aferrándose al brazo de Sasuke con fuerza y luego mirando a Naruto con cierto odio.  
- Yo no soy su... – empezó Naruto pero Sasuke interrumpió rápidamente.  
- Si! Es uno de mis nuevos amigos, uno de los mejores la verdad. – mintió Sasuke, esbozando una "sonrisa". – Verdad, Naruto? – le dijo sonriendo y como lo tenia cerca apoyo su brazo en el hombro de "su amigo".  
- Se puede saber desde... – empezó Naruto quejándose pero apenas Sasuke el dirigió una mirada asesina pero de ruego al mismo tiempo, Naruto prefirió apoyarlo. – Ah claro! Somos los mejores amigos! – mintió sonriendo y colocando una mano sobre el brazo que tenia apoyado Sasuke en el.  
- Um, ya veo... – bufo Karin. – Dime Sasuke, que te trae por aquí? – pregunto Karin sin soltar su brazo.  
- Vinimos a ver una pelicula, con Itachi y su novia. – dijo despreocupado, y Karin sonrió.

- Itachi también esta aquí? – dijo feliz.  
- Si, y ahora que lo menciones, Dobe vamos, recuerda que el nos dijo para comprar las golosinas. – mintió Sasuke.  
- Pero Sasuke, Itachi no había dicho que... – empezó de nuevo pero Sasuke interrumpio de nuevo con su mirada asesina.  
- El me lo dijo al ultimo minutos, vamos... – dijo con fuerza. – Karin debemos irnos ya... un gusto verte, nos veremos en otra ocasión. – dijo para deshacerse de ella con rapidez.  
- Eres imposible Sasuke, tanto tiempo sin verme... y te comportas así, bueno, nos veremos en otra ocasión! Algún día salimos, esta bien? – dijo, soltándose con tristeza de Sasuke.  
- Si, adiós. – dijo y cogiendo a Naruto por el brazo voltearon y siguieron caminado.  
- Dios al fin... yo pensaba que ella ya no estaría aquí... supongo que su padre no ha tenido que mudarse. – suspiro Sasuke cuando estaban a cierta distancia.  
- Parece simpática! Porque eres así con ella? – lo regañó Naruto.

- Dobe, dices eso porque no la conoces, ella era una de mis fanáticas en la primara y lo poco que estuve en la secundaria de Tokio, me perseguía como loca junto a su club de fans, no puede haber nada mas desesperante que unas chicas chillonas que están locas por ti solamente por tu físico... Estaban todo el tiempo "Ay Sasuke que lindo eres", "Sasuke sal con nosotras", "Sasuke ven queremos unas fotos", "Yo quiero a Sasuke en mi equipo!", "Sasuke esto, Sasuke aquello"... – se quejo Sasuke, con un tono de sumo "desprecio" en su voz, y bueno, Naruto no podía negar que tenia cierta razón, debia ser molesto, pero claro nunca podía saberlo ya que jamas en su vida le había gustado a una chica.  
- Si lo miras desde ese punto...si... – admitió Naruto.  
- Claro, tu no debes saber como es... que chica en su sano juicio te perseguiría? – dijo con odiosidad, para variar, la verdad llevaba tiempo sin decirle algo así.  
- Que gracioso teme, me muero de risa... Eso debería decírtelo yo! ¿Qué demonio te ven las chicas? Eres un engreído, odioso, egoísta, antisocial, y sobre todo eso, ni siquiera eres atractivo! Al menos yo si lo soy! – exaltó Naruto burlándose y sonriente, hasta que sintió un golpe en la nuca. – OYE! ¿Por qué el golpe? Te estoy diciendo la verdad! – dijo y Sasuke volvió a golpearlo. – Esta bien, me callo... – bufo Naruto, y se cruzo de brazos molesto.  
Súbitamente escucharon un "regañó" desde atrás.  
- Chicos, se suponía que nos esperarían en la entrada! – se escucho a Itachi decir, detrás de ellos y ambos se voltearon.  
- Surgió un inconveniente... – suspiro Sasuke.  
- Por favor hermanito, que clase de inconveniente pudo haber surgido? – pregunto Itachi incrédulo.  
- Dios... Karin esta aquí y me vio y Bla, Bla, Bla... Feliz? Ahora vamos a comprar las cosas. – Suspiro de nuevo y se volteo para empezar a camiar, sin interesarle si los demás lo seguían o no.  
- Karin? La misma Karin de Tokyo? – pregunto asombrado Itachi.  
- Si, la misma... – suspiro Sasuke.  
- Se te debió haber lanzado encima no? don Juan – dijo Itachi y rápidamente le revolvió el pelo a su hermano menor, y Mikoto y Naruto rieron.  
- No hagas eso! Y no me recuerdes a esa loca desquiciada! – bramo Sasuke quitando la mano de Itachi de su cabeza y volviendo a "peinar" su cabello.  
- Vamos Sasuke, si tu le gustas a ella! – Dijo Itachi.  
- PERO A MI NO ME GUSTA ELLA! Deberías saber teniendo toda la vida viviendo conmigo que me molestan las chicas locas y fanáticas; me desesperan... – dijo Sasuke, y Naruto al lado solo le limitaba a voltear los ojos sin parar y burlarse de Sasuke haciendo que hablaba pero casi sacando la lengua y riéndose; lamentablemente para el Sasuke lo vio cuando oyó una leve risa de Itachi y Mikoto. – DEJA DE BURLARTE DOBE! – le grito al verlo y el se paralizo, y lo miro medio enfadado.  
- Yo me burlo si quiero teme! – le dijo sacándole la lengua, pero Sasuke lo único que hizo fue fruncir el seño y se volteo molesto cruzándose de brazos, como siempre; Naruto hizo lo mismo.  
- Oigan, traten de llevarse bien quieren? – les dijo Itachi cuando estaban empezando a hacer la fila de la comida. – Y Sasuke, compra las cosas si? Nosotros iremos a hacer la fila en la sala porque si no se llenara de gente, y no queremos malos asientos, adiós. – se despidió rápidamente dejándole el dinero a Sasuke con una nota, debía contener lo que ambos querían. Sasuke se le quedo mirando a la nota, y Naruto aprovecho para irse con Itachi y no tener que pasar todo ese tiempo solo con Sasuke. Cuando estuvo apunto de perderse sintió un jalon por el cuello de la camisa que lo regreso a donde estaba.  
- Tu no te vas de aquí, no pienso cargar dos bandejas llenas de cosas yo solo! – dijo Sasuke y Naruto, obviamente no iba a obedecer.  
- Y si no quiero... – dijo inflando las mejillas, pero cuando pensó que Sasuke replicaría, paso algo distinto, Sasuke tomo su mano y entrelazo sus dedos, al principio le pareció demasiado raro, pero Sasuke lo que había echo era apretar lo que mas podía su mano y le estaba triturando los huesos.  
- OYE! Esos son mis dedos teme! Ya suéltame! – le peleo pero Sasuke se quedo inmóvil y apretó aun mas. – Eso duele! Es mi mano teme! Suéltame Sasuke! – siguió peleando pero Sasuke no se movía.  
- Ahora si te quedas? – le dijo y lo miro de muy mala gana.  
- Esta bien, esta bien! Solo suéltame que me destrozas la mano teme! – bramo y Sasuke satisfecho lo soltó.  
- Listo... a ver si sigues quejándote, usuratonkachi – suspiro y siguió mirando hacia delante, y Naruto se limito a emitir un pequeño chasquido con la lengua.

En unos cinco minutos llego su turno.  
- Buenas tardes, en que puedo servirle? – pregunto la muchacha que se encontraba en la caja registradora, que para variar, el levantar la vista para mirar a su cliente, fue algo bastante increíble que no se desmayara o no se le empezara a resbalar un hilo de baba de la boca, algo que a Naruto no le sorprendió pero que de verdad le molestaba que siempre todas las chicas se babearan por Sasuke, no lo soportaba.  
- Déme 3 cotufas medianas, 2 sodas medianas y un te grande, y un chocolate. – dijo Sasuke, pero Naruto trato de sacar la cuenta y no estaba nada de lo de el.  
- Se puede saber cuando pediste mis cosas? – le dijo Naruto molesto.  
- Pedírtelas? Pídelas tu mismo... – dijo Sasuke, arrogante como siempre y saco de su bolsillo el dinero que le había dejado Itachi para Naruto. – Esto fue lo que me dio Itachi... – Naruto lo toma y volviendo a chasquear se acerca a la cajera que ya había dado la orden de Sasuke y la estaba preparando.  
- Por favor, una cotufa grande y una soda grande. – dijo el, pero la cajera no parecía estar anotando nada, y que raro, no era de sorprender, estaba distraída mirando a Sasuke mientras revisaba dios sabe que en su celular. – Disculpe! Pero estoy esperando! – dijo Naruto, casi gritando la verdad, no soportaba eso...  
- Si, disculpe, dígame. – dijo con muy pocas ganas, ya que debía dejar de observar a Sasuke.  
- Como ya dije... una cotufa grande y una soda grande.- dijo malhumorado.  
- Enseguida! – asintió la muchacha y empezó a servir la orden, mientras, Naruto volteo a ver que hacia Don Soy lo mejor del mundo y vio que se estaba marchando.  
- Oye teme! – lo llamo y apenas volteo.  
- ¿Qué quieres? – dijo como asqueado, y hubo un momento en que solo se miraron seriamente, hasta que Naruto hablo.  
-...Nada, olvídalo! – dijo Naruto a la final, en verdad, estaba pensando por alguna razón ajena a el y que prefería no saber la razón, en que quería gritarle que porque se estaba hiendo y a donde iba, pero cuando lo pensó mejor no dijo nada, así no estaba con el y no tenia que soportar su gran y aplastante ego.  
- Loco... – suspiro Sasuke y siguió su camino, seguramente iba a la fila de espera.  
Naruto bufo medio inconforme y cuando volteo a la caja vio que su orden estaba lista, le entrego el dinero a la cajera, y se retiro.

Cuando empezó a caminar a los pocos segundos alcanzo a Sasuke pero obviamente no le hablo ni nada por el estilo hasta que llegaron con Itachi.  
- Ten perezoso, aquí están tus cosas... – dijo entregándole una de las bandejas a Itachi. – Ah, y ese chocolate... – dijo tomando dicho objeto de la bandeja. – Es mío... – reclamo Sasuke y ágilmente lo coloco en su bandeja.  
- ¿Te vas a comer todo eso tu solo? Comparte con tu amigo, Sasuke – dijo Mikoto poniéndole una mano en el hombro.  
- Tiene razón, Sasuke, comparte! – replico Naruto sonriendo de burla con la lengua un poco afuera.  
- Tu cállate, Dobe... – se negó Sasuke.

- "Tu cállate..." – se burlo Naruto imitando el tono de Sasuke pero un poco mas creído, y Sasuke lo observo con una mueca de rabia y aborrecimiento.  
- Chicos no peleen... – trato de detenerlos Itachi, pero ellos seguían burlandose uno del otro y lanzándose insultos casi sin parar, de echo si no hubieran pagado por la comida se la hubieran lanzado. – Chicos... Chicos... – insistió Itachi.  
- QUE? – le gritaron cuando por fin lo escucharon.  
- Ay que entrar... – suspiro Itachi porque hacia poco había visto que la fila empezaba a avanzar y ellos exhalando un suspiro avanzaron.

- Oye, Sasuke, otra cosa que te pido... – le susurro Itachi mientras entraban.  
- "No hagas ruido en la sala peleándote con Naruto, haz silencio." – dijo Sasuke como prediciendo lo que Itachi le diría.

- Ese es mi hermanito! – dijo alegre y le alboroto un poco el pelo, pero no fue mucho y rápidamente con la mano se arreglo lo poco que tenia fuera de lugar, mas su rapidez no evito que Naruto se riera un poco.  
- No te rías idio... – estuvo por decir Sasuke, pero Itachi lo miro de manera asesina y tuvo que retractarse. – No es tan gracioso, Naruto. – dijo, debido a la necesidad de reclamarle al rubio que no se riera de el.  
- Si lo es! – rió Naruto con una gran sonrisa.  
Entraron a la sala y empezaron a buscar el mejor asiento que pudieran encontrar; solo había, como siempre, un pequeño problema.  
- Itachi déjame sentarme aquí por favor... – le suplicaba Sasuke a Itachi como por tercera vez. Resulta, que Sasuke quedaba con nadie mas y ni nadie menos que Naruto justo al lado, y prefería estar sentado al lado de Mikoto que de Naruto. Y en este tipo de salas, las filas eran de dos asientos... y numeradas, Sasuke no tenia opción.  
- Ya te dije que no hermanito, yo me voy a sentar con Mikoto, siéntate con Naruto. – le insistió Itachi por tercera vez. – Además Naruto parece que no tiene problemas, míralo ya esta sentado y todo... no te preocupes. – dijo señalando a Naruto que ni siquiera estaba prestando atención si no que se encontraba felizmente comiendo sus cotufas y escribiéndole un mensaje a dios sabe quien.  
- Me las pagaras oíste? – dijo Sasuke y derrotado se fue a su asiento.  
La película empezó y la verdad era muy buena, bastante acción, como le gustaban a Naruto; y por suerte como ignoraba a Sasuke no debía preocuparse por interrupciones.  
Claro que... no duro mucho la felicidad, Naruto, como se concentraba en la pantalla no veía cuando tomaba un poco de cotufas del carton, y en una de esas, su mano fue demasiado torpe, y lo siguiente que escucho fue un grito medio audible de Sasuke y el movimiento de la silla cuando el se levanto sobresaltado... Naruto lo miro de reojo, aunque conteniendo la risa, sabiendo que le esperaba una pelea, pero mas bien, sintió la mirada asesina de Sasuke sobre el y luego, rápidamente, Sasuke lo había tomado de la muñeca y como si nada lo arrastro fuera de la sala.  
- SE PUEDE SABER QUE TE SUCEDE? – le grito Sasuke ya afuera y Naruto pudo ver lo que había echo, había empapado a Sasuke de soda desde la cintura hasta la mitad del pantalón, un poco antes de las rodillas, pero antes de echarse a reír prefirió callarse y mantenerse calmado.  
- Fue un accidente! – dijo el defendiéndose.  
- ACCIDENTE? Deberías tener mas cuidado con esos accidentes tuyos! Porque tal parece que no puedes hacer nada sin arruinarlo o causar algo malo! – le grito Sasuke y Naruto estuvo por abalanzársele encima de la rabia...  
- Pues disculpa Don todo me sale perfecto! No soy como tu! – le grito con rabia.  
Sasuke no dijo nada, solo bufo completamente molesto, camino de largo a Naruto y fue hacia el baño para secarse lo que pudiera.  
Naruto no podía decir que no estaba molesto por esa escena... pero también se encontraba en un debate mental, porque aunque le encanto haberle echo una broma a Sasuke para variar, fue un total accidente y en parte se sentía mal por haberlo echo (maldita la educación y los modales que sus padres le enseñaron... que hasta a Sasuke se aplican), y no sabia si disculparse o dejarlo así, total... Sasuke no se disculparía; mas su debate continuaba, y no se movió de allí hasta que su educación, la poca madurez, y su buen corazón lo hicieron moverse hacia el baño para disculparse.  
Naruto entro al baño y Sasuke estaba del otro lado reclinado en la pared secándose la camisa con, al parecer, el décimo papel que pasaba para secar su ropa; la expresión en su rostro no era nada amigable, hasta daba miedo la verdad, y de alguna manera noto la presencia de Naruto, levanto la vista y su expresión fue mas aterradora todavía hasta que volvió a bajar la mirada pocos segundos después; así que Naruto se armo de valor, respiro hondo y se acerco a Sasuke hasta estar a una distancia de medio metro, algo poco prudente pero que mas remedio había.  
- Aléjate de mi... – dijo Sasuke cuando noto que Naruto se había acercado.  
- Disculpa. – se disculpo de manera seca y rápida, la única forma que podía.  
- Que? – dijo Sasuke levantando la vista y arqueando una ceja.  
- Disculpa, ¿si?, no lo hice apropósito, la mano se me fue..., lo siento. – repitió Naruto, esta vez se disculpo como debía, incluso lo miro a los ojos, y Sasuke lo hizo también; de repente, Sasuke esbozo una sonrisa cerrando sus ojos, inclino su cabeza y empezó como a reír entre dientes, y luego pasaron a pequeñas risas poco audibles, que rápidamente, mientras subía la cabeza, se transformaron en carcajadas.  
- ¿De que te ríes? ¿Te estas burlando de mi?, Esto me costo ¿sabias, idiota? – dijo Naruto inflando sus mejillas molesto, pero Sasuke seguía riendo, hasta que se detuvo pero su sonrisa no se borraba y miro a Naruto, "divertido".  
- No puedo creerlo, ¿de verdad te rebajaste tanto como para disculparte?, eres un tonto! – dijo conteniendo la risa, y así mismo volvió a emitir carcajadas, y aunque Naruto seguía molesto, al mismo tiempo le causo risa y sonrió, carcajeándose un poco también.  
- Me educaron así idiota... no es mi culpa! – dijo Naruto riendo.  
- Eres un tonto Dobe... – siguió riendo Sasuke y volvió a caminar pasando de largo a Naruto, pero esta vez antes de seguir le dio unas palmadas en el hombro a Naruto y siguió caminando, y este sin saber porque, lo siguió.  
Los dos caminaron sin hablar, y cuando pasaron por la sala Naruto iba a entrar cuando noto que Sasuke no lo hacia.  
- ¿No vas a entrar? – le pregunto Naruto.  
- Ya nos hemos perdido bastante de la película... yo no pienso entrar, no voy a entender nada... hazlo tu si quieres, yo voy a pasear por ahí. – dijo Sasuke y siguió caminando, y bueno, tenia razón, no entendería nada...  
Cruel destino.  
Naruto corrió un poco para alcanzar a Sasuke y caminar a la par de el.  
- Disculpa aceptada, Dobe, supongo que deberé acostumbrarme a estas cosas si tendré que compartir una habitación contigo. – suspiro Sasuke cuando vio a Naruto caminar a su lado.  
- No menciones eso, si? – dijo Naruto sin mirar a Sasuke, solo paseando la mirada por ahí, y a veces fijándolas en Sasuke.  
- No creas idiota, a mi tampoco me agrada mucho la idea, pero a nuestro pesar debemos aceptarla... – dijo Sasuke un poco derrotado, pero serio, y solo un experto hubiera notado el asco con el que lo decía; Naruto solo suspiro.  
Llevaban unos quince minutos caminando y no habían hablado en un buen tiempo, hasta que Sasuke dijo que se había hartado de caminar y que se fueran a sentar en una de las mesas de la feria de comida, Naruto no entendía como de repente Sasuke estaba tan normal, no le había dicho nada demasiado odioso ni lo había dejado a la deriva en el centro comercial... pero se imagino que Sasuke lo estaría simplemente ignorando, entonces se encontraba bastante neutral. A fin de cuentas se sentaron en una mesa, uno en frente del otro y así se quedaron, sin pronunciar una palabra, y bastante aburridos, un silencio pesado e incomodo... que Naruto necesitada romper.  
- Oye... tu tenias amigos en Tokyo? ¿No los extrañas? – menciono Naruto observando fijamente un puesto de sushi en la esquina.  
- ¿Amigos?, para nada... – respondió Sasuke serio, y revisando de nuevo algo en su celular, Naruto no pudo evitar voltear sorprendido y curioso. – Quizás en preescolar los tuve, pero desde primaria no he tenido a nadie que pueda llamar un amigo de verdad... lo mas cercano a mi ha sido mi hermano, y bueno... tampoco hay que exagerar tanto...– explico, aun serio, Naruto iba a decir algo, pero Sasuke siguió hablando. – Y las fanáticas no cuentan..., además de ellas nadie se me acercaba, los pocos "amigos" que llegue a tener fueron en secundaria, pero al final todos eran chicos con malas notas que se juntaban conmigo para aprobar los exámenes... – termino, y miro a Naruto, este hizo lo mismo, pero haciendo cierta mueca como diciéndole "Que quieres decir con eso?", y Sasuke, sin razón aparente, sonrió ampliamente cerrando sus ojos y empezó a reír.  
- ¿Ahora que te causa tanta gracia? – pregunto Naruto un poco molesto.  
- Y tu tampoco cuentas como uno de los que se aprovechan, porque somos lo mas distinto a amigos que puede existir, además me odias tanto como yo te odio a ti. – dijo sonriendo, y al final borrando su sonrisa lentamente, finalizando con un suspiro.  
- Buen punto, ni siquiera yo estoy tan desesperado como para hacerme tu amigo para mejorar mis notas, que me maten primero. – rió Naruto.  
Estuvieron unos minutos mas en silencio hasta que apareció una chica de cabello corto y rojo, con unos jeans y una camisa negra con un dibujo que Naruto no conocía, y les entrego a ambos un anuncio.  
- Gracias. – dijeron ambos al unísono y la muchacha se retiro; ninguno de los dos se había molestado a ver el panfleto, hasta que a Naruto lo embriago la curiosidad y lo leyó... si hubiera sido mas anciano, le hubiera dado un paro cardiaco de la sorpresa que se llevo.  
- NO PUEDE SER! – grito Naruto pegando un brinco en la silla.  
- ¿Qué te pico ahora? – pregunto Sasuke con una ceja arqueada.  
- MIRA! MIRA! – grito Naruto levantándose de la silla y parándose al lado de Sasuke para mostrarle el papel.  
- NO PUEDE SER! – grito igualmente Sasuke, y del tiro se levanto de la silla y le arranco el papel de las manos.  
- NICO TOCARA GRATIS PASADO MAÑANA! – gritaron al mismo tiempo, mirándose sorprendidos.  
- Lo tengo... – susurro de pronto Sasuke y salio corriendo en dirección al cine.  
- OYE! ESPÉRAME! – grito Naruto y corrió tras Sasuke.  
Ambos corrieron hasta la sala de cine y al parecer la película no había terminado aun.  
- Con un demonio... – suspiro Sasuke apoyándose en la pared jadeando un poco.  
- ¿Qué planeabas saliendo corriendo así teme? – Le dijo acercándose jadeando igualmente.  
- Ahora tengo que esperar a que Itachi salga para preguntarle... – suspiro Sasuke.  
Irónicamente, en ese momento empezó a salir la gente de la sala.  
- Chicos! ¿Que sucedió? No volvieron a entrar – pregunto Itachi cuando los vio parados en la entrada.  
- No íbamos a entender de todas maneras... Itachi, necesito que pasado mañana me lleves al concierto de NICO... sin excusas. – espeto Sasuke mostrándole a su hermano el panfleto.  
- ¿NICO?... – pregunto Mikoto.  
- Es el grupo favorito de estos dos... y buen concierto, hasta lo darán gratis, esta bien, los pasare recogiendo a las... – decía Itachi pero Sasuke lo interrumpió confuso.  
- ¿"Los pasare"...? ¿Porque hablas en plural? – pregunto Sasuke.  
- Te recuerdo que mañana te mudaras con Naruto al apartamento... – le recordó Itachi sonriente.  
Ambos se miraron con asco, y luego suspiraron.  
- Gracias por el recordatorio... – dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, y al darse cuenta volvieron a mirarse con asco.  
- En fin... igual me.. digo... – dijo Sasuke y respiro profundo antes de continuar. – Nos debes llevar sin excusas al concierto...!  
- Esta bien hermanito entendí... yo los llevare! – sonrió Itachi. – Ustedes par de testarudos, no entiendo si se llevan tan bien, ¿Por qué se odian? – dijo Itachi casi riendo despelucándolos a ambos.  
- Nosotros no nos llevamos bien! – dijeron Naruto y Sasuke al unísono alzando un poco el tono de voz y acomodándose el pelo.  
- Si, lo que ustedes digan chicos... vengan vamos a comer. – dijo Itachi caminando hacia la salida junto con Mikoto.  
Después de comer, Sasuke harto a Itachi con que llevaran a Naruto a su casa y que volvieran a su casa..., pero Itachi solo le dijo a Naruto que llamara a su madre... le medio notificara lo de la mudanza, y que quizás pasaría la tarde con ellos... algo que a Sasuke no le gusto mucho, y a Naruto no le importaba porque podría distraerse con Itachi y Mikoto y así no prestarle la mas minima atención a Sasuke.  
- Itachi, eso ya no debe estar abierto, resígnate y llevemos al Dobe este a su casa... – insistió Sasuke como por enésima vez...  
- Eso esta abierto! Nosotros fuimos la semana pasada! – dijo Itachi mirando a Sasuke que estaba sentado en el asiento de atrás con Naruto.  
- ... Itachi, ¿A que te refieres? – pregunto Naruto al cual no le habían mencionado a donde pretendía ir Itachi...  
- Al peor... – empezó Sasuke quejándose pero Itachi lo callo.  
- Al mejor parque de diversiones que existe! – sonrió Itachi y el rostro de Naruto de ilumino.  
- Por favor Itachi! El Deluxe no es para nada el mejor parque de diver... – dijo Sasuke pero fue callado por un grito de emoción de Naruto.  
- ¿EL DELUXE? – Pregunto atónito pero emocionado.  
- Por supuesto Naruto, ¿Cuál creías que era? – dijo Itachi.  
- ...no... no lo se... otro! Otro menos... COSTOSO! El Deluxe es muy exclusivo! Y ES EL MEJOR! – dijo Naruto perplejo, Itachi y Mikoto no pudieron evitar reírse un poco.  
- Nunca has ido Naruto? – pregunto Itachi.  
- Solo una vez! Pero fue hace mucho tiempo... – dijo Naruto aun impresionado.  
- Pues esta será tu segundo vez! Porque iremos directo para allá! – dijo Itachi alegre y cruzo con fuerza en una esquina y Naruto cayo encima de las piernas de Sasuke. – Lo siento chicos... – se disculpo Itachi.  
- Si! Vamos al Deluxe! – grito feliz Naruto estirando sus brazos sin importarle que estuviera prácticamente acostado sobre Sasuke.  
- QUÍTATE DOBE! – Dijo quitándolo de un golpe y volviendo su vista hacia la ventana mientras cruzaba los brazos.

- Eso dolió idiota! – dijo Naruto quejándose.  
En cuestión de diez minutos llegaron al parque, y dado que era entre semana no había mucha gente; estacionaron y fueron a la entrada.  
- Bien Sasuke toma esto, es lo que necesitan para los dos brazaletes. – le dijo Itachi entregándole el dinero.  
- ESPERA! ESPERA! Que ustedes no vienen? – Pregunto Sasuke prácticamente asustado.  
- Ir? Ni loco, nosotros vamos a almorzar como se debe a un restaurante... pero ustedes quédense el tiempo que quieran yo los vengo a buscar mas tarde. – indico sonriente Itachi y Naruto y Sasuke se quedaron perplejos.  
- Por favor Itachi... Por favor... no me dejes solo con... con Sasuke... por favor... – dijo Naruto implorándole a Itachi.

- Vamos Naruto, en serio créeme no es tan malo! Solo diviértete... y veras que estar con Sasuke no es tan malo! Además, es el Deluxe...- trato de convencerlo Itachi en voz baja para que Sasuke no escuchara.  
- Si tu lo dices... pero bueno de todas maneras gracias por traerme! – le sonrió Naruto feliz, y aunque sabia que seria difícil para el hacer lo que decía Itachi, iba a tratar.  
- Itachi no planearas dejarme solo con... – dijo Sasuke pero Itachi no lo dejo seguir hablando.  
- Sasuke se que es difícil para ti y es algo que tu no sueles hacer pero... diviertete, no te enfrasques en que porque es Naruto la pasaras mal, solo diviertete... entendido? – Dijo Itachi con un tono mas serio que el que utilizo con Naruto.  
- No vas a conseguir que yo haga eso... – dijo Sasuke.  
- De verdad te vas a ganar que publique las fotos en la escuela oíste? – dijo Itachi.  
- Como te odio... – Dijo Sasuke con rabia.  
- Yo también te quiero hermanito... – le sonrió Itachi y le puso una mano en el hombro. – Bien nos vamos! Diviértanse chicos! – se despidió Itachi de Naruto y Sasuke con una gran sonrisa y Mikoto hizo lo mismo, en cambio ellos respondieron con un no muy animado "Adiós" y fueron hacia la taquilla a comprar los brazaletes.  
Naruto no estaba muy feliz por tener que pasar toda la tarde con Sasuke pero apenas se acercaron a la entrada Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el letrero de "El Deluxe", hacia años que su padre los había traído para este parque y según Naruto era el mejor parque que el había visitado.  
- Vamos Dobe, aprovechando que no hay cola para entrar... – Dijo Sasuke entregándole su brazalete, y este se lo coloco.  
Al entrar le mostraron sus brazaletes al guardia y este los dejo pasar, apenas entraron se veían varios de los mejores juegos que se encontraban en la entrada, en las que se incluía la primera montaña rusa en la que se monto Naruto, "La Ferrari"; aunque no era nada fuera de lo normal era bastante divertida, y por suerte para Naruto, no había casi nadie en la fila.  
- Sasuke!... Vamos a esa! – le dijo Naruto a Sasuke señalándole "La Ferrari"  
- Esa es una porqueria... montate tu solo, yo me sentare por allá y... – decía Sasuke pero se cayo apenas Naruto lo tomo de la mano y lo arrastro hasta allá. – OYE! ¿ QUE HACES? SUÉLTAME NARUTO! – se quejo Sasuke mientras trataba de librarse de la mano de Naruto.  
- Nos montaremos allí quieras o no idiota! – dijo con una sonrisa y rápidamente llego a la fila y se pararon allí. – Solo una vuelta mas y podremos subirnos... solo una mas! – decía Naruto emocionado, y aunque el no lo hubiera notado, aun seguía tomando la mano de Sasuke, por alguna razón no la había soltado, y Sasuke tampoco.  
- ¿Qué tanto te emociona de esta porquería? Hay mejores ¿sabias? – dijo Sasuke mirando con indiferencia dicha atracción.  
- No es una porquería! Para mi es una de las mejores! Además fue la primera en la que yo me monte! – dijo Naruto un poco molesto pero seguía sonriendo.  
- Sigue siendo una porquería... – Suspiro Sasuke.  
- Claro porque yo soy el gran Sasuke amo de la diversión entonces una simple montaña rusa como esta no es nada para mis ya grandes niveles de conocimiento sobre velocidad y diversión, si, si, por eso digo que es una porquería... – se burlo Naruto imitando el tono de Sasuke, pero por alguna razón eso le había dado risa a... QUE?... Sasuke había sonreído, quizás hasta se estaba riendo.  
- Ah claro y tu dices que es divertida porque eres el defensor de los débiles, no me vengas con dobesas, Dobe! – dijo Sasuke sonriente, burlón pero sonriente.  
Naruto no pudo evitar echarse a reír, ese comentario no se lo esperaba de Sasuke. – Ay que ver Dobe! Ya deja de burlarte de mi! – grito Sasuke.  
- No... no me estoy... burlando es... es solo que... – trataba de decir Naruto pero la risa aun no lo dejaba hablar bien. – es solo que... no me esperaba un comentario así de... de ti... – dijo y emitió unas ultimas carcajadas y al fin pudo calmarse, pero la sonrisa no abandonaba su rostro.  
- Que ya uno no puede ser sarcástico? Dios santo... – se quejo Sasuke volviendo a su expresión de siempre.  
Después de eso la fila se movió por fin y por suerte era su turno igualmente, así que subieron las escaleras, cuando lo hicieron ambos se dieron cuenta que no se habían soltado de manos.  
- OYE! Suéltame ya! – dijo Sasuke librándose de la mano de Naruto, pero apareció fugazmente un diminuto sonrojo en sus mejillas.  
- Pudiste haberte soltado antes, yo no tengo nada que ver! – se defendió Naruto bufando un poco, mas igualmente apareció el diminuto sonrojo. – Ey! Al frente no hay nadie! Vamos a sentarnos ahí! – dijo Naruto señalando el primer vagón.  
- Si lo que sea, solo montémonos ya para poder ir a otra parte... – suspiro Sasuke y fueron a sentarse en el primer puesto, la verdad Naruto no podía estar mas emocionado. En pocos segundos el juego empezó a andar. La sonrisa de Naruto se expandía cada vez conforme se acercaban a la bajada. Luego de bajar solo se escuchaban los gritos de la gente, incluido Naruto, y si sus oídos no lo engañaban, también Sasuke estaba gritando.  
Luego de lo que le parecieron segundos a Naruto el recorrido termino y la maquina se detuvo poco a poco hasta detenerse por completo, al hacerlo el sistema de seguridad se levanto y la gente comenzó a bajar.  
- WUJUUU! TENIA TIEMPO SIN MONTARME EN UNA DE ESTAS! –Grito Naruto alzando los brazos de felicidad y sonriendo, casi riéndose.  
- Si, Dobe, ahora vamos a montarnos en otra cosa! – dijo Sasuke ya fuera del vagón y dirigiéndose a las escaleras, y gracias a que estaba de perfil Naruto vio para su sorpresa que Sasuke tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se estaba riendo un poco con una mano en la nuca, algo que, sin saber porque, le causaba felicidad a Naruto, eso quería decir que Sasuke no era siempre amargado y frío, si sabia divertirse, aunque no lo demostrara mucho y siempre fuera odioso; no habían pasado mucho tiempo dentro del parque, pero ya Naruto se estaba divirtiendo, y aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta, se estaba empezando a divertir no solo por estar en el parque, si no también estaba disfrutando de estar con Sasuke.  
- Si! Vamos! – grito Naruto emocionado y rápidamente siguió a Sasuke en las escaleras.  
- Que conste que la próxima atracción la escojo yo! – dijo Sasuke mientras caminaban lejos de "La Ferrari", ya había borrado la sonrisa, pero tenia cierta curva en los labios, aun estaba sonriendo.  
- Si la escoges tu no debe ser gran cosa pero bueno... adelante, escoge! – dijo Naruto cruzándose de brazos un poco inconforme pero era lo justo, no podía hacer nada.  
- Bien, veamos... – dijo Sasuke paseando su vista por el parque, hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron en algo, Naruto solo observaba a Sasuke, y por alguna Sasuke sonrió y cerro sus ojos, luego observo a Naruto con la misma sonrisa, pero era una sonrisa mas malvada que divertida. – La mansión embrujada, ¿Qué tal? – dijo señalando dicha atracción que estaba diagonal a ellos.  
- Pues... ¿que tal el carrusel? – dijo Naruto riendo nerviosamente, la verdad nunca quiso entrar a esa cosa, siendo sincero, le tenia un pavor a los fantasmas y monstruos, y sobre todo a la oscuridad, no iba a entrar ahí.  
- Pero que les parece, Uzumaki Naruto, tiene miedo de entrar a una patética casa del terror... No pensé que le asustarían los insignificantes fantasmas... – se burlo Sasuke acercándose a Naruto con la misma sonrisa malvada que tenia antes.  
- NO ME ASUSTAN! – Se defendió Naruto inflando un poco sus mejillas.  
- Pues entonces vamos! – dijo Sasuke y no había nada mas que Naruto pudiera hacer.  
- "Se burlara de mi toda la vida si no entro... tendré que hacerlo" – pensó Naruto y respiro profundo. – Bien! – dijo y fueron hacia la entrada, que por suerte estaba vacía.  
Apenas entraron la fuerte luz del sol y el cielo azul fue remplazado por pura oscuridad y unas tenues luces en el suelo y unas pocas en las paredes.  
- Bien... ya... ya entramos, ahora podemos salir... – dijo Naruto con intención de regresar pero Sasuke lo tomo por el brazo y lo regreso a donde estaban.  
- Tu te quedas aquí... a menos que seas un cobarde. – dijo Sasuke soltándolo.  
- No soy un cobarde! – grito Naruto, pero justo después de que dijo eso un fantasma les apareció en una esquina cercana, bastante feo la verdad, alto y flaco, casi se le veían los huesos, y no tenia ni ojos ni nariz, solo una boca grande y mal cuidada, vestido con unos harapos de prisionero y unas cadenas colgándole de las muñecas y los tobillos, y se les acerco rápidamente.  
- AHHH! – Naruto no pudo evitar gritar y aferrarse a lo mas cercano que tenia; se pego completamente al pecho de Sasuke sujetándose por los hombros de este y sin poder controlar el temblar un poco.  
- OYE APÁRTATE! – grito Sasuke quitándolo de encima. – Solo fue un estupido fantasma... vamos a seguir. – dijo y siguió caminando.  
- "Demonios solo fue un fantasma y grite como niño asustado... ¿pero que quiere que haga?, y si le tengo miedo a todo esto... ¿ah?... Genial y para colmo me aferre a el, ¿Qué soy?, ¿un lunático?, es Sasuke por favor... si fuera por el me lanzaría a que me comiera un hombre lobo y el salvaría su vida..." – suspiro Naruto en su mente y cerro sus ojos para calmarse un poco, pero al abrirlos se asusto aun mas...  
Sasuke no estaba. – OH genial... Sasuke! Sasuke! – lo llamo Naruto esperando encontrarlo rápido, no pudo haber llegado muy lejos en el corto tiempo que cerro sus ojos.

Sasuke igualmente, solo había cerrado sus ojos un segundo luego de cruzar en una esquina dejando a Naruto unos pocos pasos atrás, y de repente alguna trampa o algo por estilo se activo e introdujo a Sasuke a otra parte de la casa que se encontraba dentro de la pared, que aunque tenia su salida, estaba difícil encontrarla, era casi un laberinto, pero Sasuke vio un diminuto problema, al caer y ver a su espalda.  
- Demonios... Naruto estas... – decía Sasuke, con intención de preguntarle a Naruto si estaba bien, pero no lo vio... había entrado solo, y ahora Naruto también lo estaba, no sabia porque pero sabia que eso no era bueno, el no tenia miedo, ya había entrado ahí cuando era pequeño, pero Naruto era el cobarde en esta situación... no iba a soportar mucho tiempo solo, algo se lo decía. – Genial, ahora tengo que salir de aquí rápido para encontrar al Dobe antes de que le de un ataque... espero no hayan cambiado la salida desde que entre aquí la ultima vez... – suspiro Sasuke y empezó a caminar buscando la salida.  
Mientras Sasuke se encontraba en calma y sereno, Naruto empezaba a desesperarse por no encontrar a Sasuke.  
-... Demonios Sasuke donde estas? – grito Naruto harto de llamarlo, así que se quedo quieto en mitad de un pasillo oscuro, tratando de recuperar la calma, algo difícil de hacer en esa situación pero tenia que intentarlo. – Quizás... quizás si me quedo en un solo lugar Sasuke podrá encontrarme... PERO NO ME QUIERO QUEDAR SOLO AQUÍ! - grito al borde del llanto, de verdad le daba miedo estar solo en la oscuridad... pero de repente escucho pasos en la esquina, algo que aunque lo paraliza del miedo le alivia al pensar que podía ser Sasuke. – Sasuke? Dime que eres tu idiota... – decía Naruto dirigiéndose a donde escuchaba los pasos. – Sasuke! – seguía diciendo mientras doblaba en una esquina y vio una sombra que cruzaba en la primera esquina del pasillo, y el la siguió. – Si intentas hacerme una broma dejándome solo y asustándome no te servirá Sasuke! – dijo mientras cruzaba en dicha esquina y no vio nada... ahora si estaba asustado. – Sasuke vamos muéstrate! No me asustes así! – seguía diciendo Naruto hasta que sintió algo detrás de el, y con todo el miedo y el temblor del mundo se volteo lentamente... Tenia al mismo fantasma que habían visto al entrar y apenas lo vio este sonrió macabramente sacando la lengua, Naruto no pudo hacer mas que gritar y salir corriendo.  
- "NO SE A DONDE VOY PERO SOLO SE QUE DEBO CORRER! ESA COSA ME VA A COMER DIOS SANTO!" – Gritaba en su mente mientras corría por los pasillos con los ojos cerrados, y sin poder evitar llorar un poco, eso de verdad lo había asustado.  
Mientras corría le salían varios fantasmas y espectros fugazmente y lo hacían gritar y correr mucho mas.  
- "Al fin la salida!" – pensó Sasuke cuando después de lo que parecieron horas de búsqueda encontró la salida, y al salir, lo primero que escucho fue un enorme grito a lo lejos. – "Naruto?" – pensó enseguida. – Genial... como me lo imaginaba... – suspiro y empezó a caminar por el largo pasillo para empezar a buscar a Naruto.  
En eso vuelve a escuchar un grito, pero mas cerca... quizás se estaba acercando a donde estaba... y cuando estaba por correr para buscarlo ve una sombra acercarse rápidamente, y unos pasos acelerados también, al principio pensó que era un fantasma, cuando escucho los gritos.  
- Tenia que ser... – suspiro Sasuke, y no tuvo tiempo de decirle nada a Naruto cuando este estaba bastante cerca de él, y al detenerse abrió los ojos y lo vio a él; Sasuke noto que estaba llorando.  
- SASUKE! AL FIN! – Dijo asustado y corrió hacia él.  
- Dobe cálmate no pasa nada... – trato de calmarlo pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo Naruto lo abrazo, mientras seguía llorando y temblando de miedo. – Oye ya suéltame quieres? – se quejo Sasuke tratando de liberarse de Naruto pero este lo abrazo mas fuerte, de verdad estaba muy asustado. – Oye ya... no paso nada, respira... – dijo Sasuke, tratando de calmar a Naruto. – Además, al final de este pasillo esta la salida... suéltame si? – le informo y Naruto lo soltó.  
- ENTONCES QUE HACEMOS AQUÍ PARADOS AH! VAMOS A SALIR DE ESTA COSA YAA! – grito y salió corriendo directo hacia la puerta.  
- ¡Al menos espera a la gente!– Le grito Sasuke caminando tras él.  
Naruto se acerco a la puerta y salió casi disparado.  
- ¡AL FIN! ¡DULCE SOL! ¡LUZ! – Grito al salir y suspiro aliviado.  
- Eres un cobarde... – dijo Sasuke saliendo igualmente.  
- ¡NO ME VUELVAS A ARRASTRAR A OTRA DE TUS LOCAS ATRACCIONES UCHIHA SASUKE! – Le grito molesto Naruto.  
- No pensé que te asustarías así... ahora cálmate ¿Está bien? Vamos a comer unos churros. – dijo caminando y haciéndole una seña para que lo siguiera, y el no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo.  
- No pensé que te gustaran los churros, ¿Desde cuándo te gustan? – le pregunto Naruto mientras se sentaban a comer su servicio de churros.  
- La verdad me gustan desde que Itachi me obligo a comerlos la primera vez que vine... – suspiro Sasuke, y Naruto rió un poco.  
- ¡Tenía que haber sido tu hermano! – dijo riendo.  
- ¿Por qué te cae tan bien mi hermano? – pregunto Sasuke, lamentablemente volvía a tener ese tono frío y serio que siempre tenía.  
- ¡Porque es muy simpático! Lo que no entiendo es, ¿Por qué lo odias? – pregunto el mordiendo su segundo bocado.  
- Por... por nada... – dijo Sasuke y siguió comiendo. – Es mi hermano... con eso basta. – dijo y dio su ultimo mordisco a su churro.  
- Si, lo que tu digas... – dijo un poco inconforme Naruto. – "Debe tener envidia de que Itachi sea más genial que el" – dijo en su mente y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.  
- A donde vamos ahora? – pregunto Sasuke mirándolo y Naruto supo que le tocaba elegir ahora a el... por lo que se puso a observar las atracciones que tenían cerca.  
- "Lo tengo...!" – pensó Naruto al ver otra de sus favoritas, pero que lamentablemente la vez que fue era muy pequeño para montarse en ella, "El péndulo", era una fila de sillas puestas en circulo y se mecía de un lado al otro como un enorme péndulo, y no solo se mecía, el circulo de sillas giraba también, una atracción no recomendada para los de estomago suave, por suerte, Naruto no lo era. – ¡EL PENDULO! – dijo Naruto emocionado y señalando a la atracción.  
- Yo no me voy a montar ahí... – dijo Sasuke al instante.  
- ¡YO ENTRE A ESA MALDITA CASA EMBRUJADA AHORA TU TE MONTARAS EN LO QUE YO DECIDA! – Espeto Naruto, y Sasuke no podía negarle que tenía razón.  
- ¡Esta bien, está bien! Vamos entonces... – suspiro Sasuke y Naruto sonrió, luego se levantaron de la mesa y fueron hacia la fila para montarse en la atracción.  
- ¡Por fin podré montarme en esta cosa! – grito Naruto emocionado mientras esperaban que el ultimo grupo terminara, y los siguientes eran ellos.  
- ¿Por fin?, ¿Acaso no te habías montado antes? – pregunto Sasuke atónito, mas asustado que atónito al parecer.

- ¡Pues no, la única vez que vine fue con papa y mama y tenía solo ocho años, no podía montarme aquí! – aclaro Naruto contento, era muy obvio que no podía ocultar su felicidad, mas Sasuke no se veía nada feliz, apenas dijo esto la expresión de Sasuke paso de seria pero asustada, a mareada.  
- Ah… ya veo… - dijo un poco entrecortado Sasuke mirando la gran máquina, para luego tragar pesadamente un poco de saliva.

- ¿Por qué esa cara teme? Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma... – dijo Naruto con cierta sonrisa mirando a Sasuke.  
- No... No es nada... – dijo bajando la vista, mirando el piso. Naruto solo bufo un poco, le molestaba un poco el hecho de que Sasuke nunca le dijera nada, no había razón en especial, solo le molestaba, pero no iba a dejar que algo tan insignificante como eso arruinara su felicidad.  
De nuevo, en pocos minutos fue su turno, Naruto corrió para coger sus asientos pero vio que Sasuke no lo siguió corriendo, la verdad parecía que estaba tratando de encontrar la manera más lenta para subir las escaleras y caminar hasta donde estaba el.

- ¡OYE SASUKE! ¡APURATE! – le grito y se sentó en su asiento colocando una mano en el de al lado para apartarlo para Sasuke, hasta que el finalmente, lentamente, llego al asiento y se sentó, exhalando un enorme suspiro. – ¡Por fin, por fin, por fin, por fin me montare! – decía Naruto feliz mientras los dispositivos de seguridad se ajustaban. Y así el juego empezó, y aunque la verdad el juego solo duraba unos 10 minutos, parecían una eternidad cuando uno estaba montado allí.  
Empezó balanceándose de un lado a otro, y girando suavemente, y poco a poco fue aumentando la fuerza y la velocidad, Naruto sentía como si su mandíbula y su estomago fueran hacia la dirección contraria a la maquina cada vez que giraban, eso era mucho mejor que una montaña rusa. Cuando los 10 minutos hubieron terminado el juego empezó a detenerse, hasta quedarse completamente quieto y los cinturones de seguridad se soltaron y demás, Naruto se bajo sonriente y feliz.  
- ¡ES LO MEJOR QUE HE HECHO EN TODA MI VIDA! – grito al bajarse. - ¿No te pareció así Sasuke? – le pregunto sonriente a Sasuke, pero al verlo este estaba apoyado en el asiento, temblando un poco, para colmo de eso estaba entre pálido y verde, parecía enfermo... – Te... ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunto Naruto el verlo así, pero Sasuke no le respondió, solo salió corriendo de repente, y obviamente no podía hacer más que seguirlo. – ¡OYE! ¿Qué paso teme? – trato de preguntarle mientras bajaba rápido las escaleras pero no vio a Sasuke abajo si no inclinado sobre un bote de basura...  
- Teme... ¿Estás bien? – le pregunto acercándose a el, parecía que estuviera vomitando.  
- No... ¿No pudiste haber escogido... otra atracción, verdad? – dijo Sasuke entrecortadamente y volvió a vomitar un poco, al parecer, Sasuke era el de estomago débil.  
- ¡Oye si me lo hubieras dicho te hubieras salvado de montarte! – le espeto Naruto, y decía la verdad, si Sasuke le hubiera dicho que le mareaban estas cosas, el se hubiera montado solo.  
- Si claro...me hubiera visto como un debilucho... – dijo, haciendo de nuevo un esfuerzo para hablar.  
- ¿Y ahora como crees que te ves? – pregunto Naruto, señalando el punto de que él estaba inclinado sobre un bote de basura, vomitando, después de eso Sasuke se callo por un rato, luego parecía que respiraba mejor y ya no tosía, luego se levanto. – Ten... mejor límpiate con esto... – dijo Naruto entregándole su pañuelo antes de que Sasuke se limpiara con la manga de su camisa.  
- ...gracias... – dijo bajando un poco el tono de voz pero al menos Naruto escucho, se limpio la boca y miro a Naruto. – Ten... – le entrego el pañuelo pero el negó con la cabeza, e hizo un sonido como de asco.  
- Quédatelo... – dijo Naruto con la misma expresión de cierto asco que con la que hizo el sonido, pero con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa, así que lo doblo bien y se lo guardo en el bolsillo. – Perfecto, ahora vamos a que te tomes un vaso de agua o algo así...! Te apesta el aliento! – dijo riendo un poco, y mostrándole, por alguna razón, una gran sonrisa a Sasuke, adoptando la misma pose que el, sus manos dentro de los bolsillos.  
- Bien, vamos... – suspiro Sasuke, sin deseos de reclamarle que le hubiera dicho que su aliento estuviera horrible, ya que tenia razón, no podía tampoco tratarlo mal luego de que se esta preocupando por el, eso hizo que de cierta forma y sin razón aparente como mucho de lo que ya había pasado antes, apareciera una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.  
- Y... ¿Siempre te has mareado así de fácil? – le pregunto Naruto, sonando lo mas amable que podía.  
- Desde siempre... por eso siempre trato de dormirme en los viajes a la montaña, eso evita que me maree... – suspiro Sasuke, y antes de que Naruto se empezara a burlar de el, como esperaba que lo hiciera añadió. – Y no te vayas a burlar de mi con esto porque yo me puedo burlar de lo cobarde que eres, ¿oíste?  
- Ganas de sacar conclusiones, no me iba a burlar de ti... cualquiera puede tener ese tipo de problemas. – dijo entre serio, molesto y divertido, una combinación bastante extraña, pero que Sasuke entendió muy bien, así que rió un poco entre dientes.

Rápidamente fueron a uno de los puestos de comida y compraron un poco de agua y se sentaron a descansar en unas bancas.  
- Fuiste a china y regresaste ¿o que? Porque te estabas tardando... – bromeo Sasuke (algo que no suele pasar a menudo), cuando Naruto volvió de comprar unos dulces.  
- Había mucha gente ¿que querías que hiciera? – dijo sentándose mientras comía unas cuantas gomas de azúcar. – Ah y te traje esto! – dijo sacando de la bolsa unas 5 o 6 mentas y se las extendió con la mano a Sasuke, pero este solo lo vio, sonrió y luego empezó a reírse un poco, con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que es tan extraño verle a Sasuke.  
- Últimamente te estas riendo demasiado, ¿te sucede algo?, ¿estas enfermo? – bromeo Naruto sonriendo.  
- Estoy perfecto... – dijo con un tono más o menos rudo, y borrando su sonrisa tomo las mentas y se comió una.

Al acabar su ligero descanso, Naruto propuso que fueran a divertirse un rato a los puestos de juegos, en vez de montarse en alguna otra atracción, así tendría una excusa perfecta para retar a Sasuke y si tenia suerte, ganarle.  
- ¿Qué tal este? Tiro al blanco! – dijo Naruto mientras pasaban en frente de los juegos tratando de escoger en cual jugar.

- Me parece bien... – asintió Sasuke y se dispusieron a jugar. – Cinco tiros por favor... – dijo Sasuke entregándole al hombre el dinero requerido y este le entrego la "pistola" para derribar la pirámide de bloques. – Adelante, impresióname usuratonkachi – Sasuke le entrego la pistola a Naruto para que tirara primero el.  
- Ya veras! No necesito tantas oportunidades para derribar unos pobres bloquecitos! – espeto Naruto tomándola y preparándose para disparar.  
Lamentablemente, a la primera, no lo logro, ni a la segunda, ni a la tercera... Al parecer no era el día de suerte de Naruto.  
- Te quedan dos tiros... – le medio susurro Sasuke inclinándose hacia el, con una sonrisa burlona.  
- ¡YA LO SE! – le grito Naruto apartando a Sasuke unos centímetros mas lejos de el e inflando sus mejillas; así que volvió a tirar, y nada, y en su ultimo tiro, solo pudo tumbar el de la punta.  
- Lo siento chico, nada. – dijo el hombre del puesto, tomando la pistola, la cual Naruto había chocado contra la mesa luego de haber perdido.  
- Te burlas... y ya veras. – le dijo Naruto a Sasuke apenas vio de reojo que estaba por echarse a reír.  
- Esta bien, solo denme un tiro mas señor. – dijo Sasuke volviendo a estar serio, y a darle de nuevo la correspondiente cantidad de dinero al hombre, y este le entrego la pistola.  
- Solo uno? Eres un presumido, no podrás derribarlos. – lo reto Naruto cruzándose de brazos.  
- ¿Ah no? Pues veamos, señor ¿cual es el premio para el puntaje mayor? – pregunto Sasuke al encargado.  
- ¿Puntaje mayor? Pues... Ese de arriba, el naruto gigante... – señaló el hombre un peluche bastante grande de un naruto (el ingrediente del ramen).  
- Vaya que puntería tengo... – suspiro Sasuke viéndolo. – Bien, te aseguro Dobe, que derribo eso de un solo tiro, y que me gano ese peluche...! ¿Tu lo querías no es así? Que lastima... – dijo Sasuke.  
- JA! No me importa! No lo lograras! – bufo Naruto.  
Y como ya se ha demostrado antes, este no era el día de suerte de Naruto, Sasuke derribo todos los bloques de un solo tiro, ni siquiera quedo alguno en la mesa, lo que significaba, el mayor puntaje.  
- Increíble! Tenia tiempo que no veía a nadie que lo lograra! Felicidades. – celebro el dueño y empezó a bajar el premio para entregárselo.  
- ¿Decías?... usuratonkachi. – le dijo con autoridad y "maldad" por así decirlo Sasuke a Naruto, y luego se acerco para tomar su premio.  
Sasuke cargo dicho peluche con cierto orgullo, hasta que vio la cara de Naruto; el pobre tenia una cara entre derrotado y cachorro abandonado, hasta parecía que fuera a llorar, algo que a Sasuke (aunque le costara admitirlo) le causaba pena... y logro que hiciera algo que no pudo evitar.

- Vamos ya quita esa cara, idiota, tómalo de una vez, total yo ni lo quiero. – dijo Sasuke con cierto rubor en las mejillas y extendiéndole el peluche a Naruto, la expresión de este parecía como si no le creyera y como si lo que le estuviera diciendo fuera una broma. – Si no lo quieres me lo quedo... – dijo retirando el peluche de su alcance mas Naruto fue mas rápido y lo tomo.  
- SI LO QUIERO! – grito abrazándolo, suceso que no pudo causarle mas risa a Sasuke porque no pudo, algo que obviamente no oculto, después de reírse unos segundo abrazo a Naruto con uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y sobre sus hombros, para luego alborotarle un poco el pelo.  
- Eres un idiota ¿lo sabias? – bromeo, rió un poco mas, y lo soltó.  
- No me despeluques teme! – bufo Naruto tratando de peinarse lo poco que despeluco Sasuke. – Y gracias.  
- Ni lo menciones. – suspiro Sasuke.  
- No en se... – comenzó Naruto pero Sasuke interrumpió.  
- Que nunca, lo menciones. – espeto mas serio, y sin su sonrisa, así que Naruto se callo.  
Siguieron caminando un rato mas, pero por alguna razón Sasuke se mantenía una distancia mas o menos separada de Naruto, un poco mas adelante, Naruto prefirió no acercarse.  
- Naruto ¿sabes que? Vámonos ya, iremos en taxi, así te dejo en tu casa de una vez. – dijo al fin Sasuke volteándose de repente y con una cara bastante seria, hasta parecía ser una broma, fue muy repentino.  
- Pero si apenas estábamos empezando a... – trato de decir Naruto pero Sasuke volvió a interrumpirlo, y quizás un poco mas enojado que antes.  
- Vámonos, ahora. – espeto Sasuke y lo miro fijamente unos segundos, luego volteo y camino hacia la salida.  
- Oye idiota! ¿Se puede saber que te ocurre? ¡¿Ah? – pregunto Naruto apresurándose hacia Sasuke y volteándolo por el hombro, pero el quito con fuerza la mano de Naruto de un solo golpe.  
- Ya dije que nos vamos! Ahora! – le grito Sasuke, enojado por alguna razón que Naruto obviamente desconocía, pero en cierto modo es le veía tan molesto que hasta daba miedo, así que Naruto prefirió hacerle caso, aunque siguiera maldiciéndolo en su cabeza. Sasuke miro unos segundos mas a Naruto y siguió caminando, Naruto lo siguió manteniéndose unos pasos atrás.  
Salieron del parque de diversiones sin dirigirse la palabra, Sasuke llamo un taxi y en 5 minutos los recogió y partieron a dejar a Naruto en su casa.  
- Aquí es. – dijo el conductor deteniéndose en casa de Naruto.  
- Hasta mañana, Sasuke – dijo serio Naruto, y con rabia cerro la puerta del taxi, y este rápidamente arranco y se alejo en pocos segundos.  
- "Maldición! ¿Qué le paso a ese idiota así de repente? ¿Qué hice? ¿Dije algo malo? Se que es Sasuke pero aun así..." – se preguntaba Naruto molesto – Un minuto... ¿Me divertí con Sasuke? ¿QUE ME ESTA PASANDO? Como si pudiera llevarme bien con ese... con ese engreído... solo fue el parque de diversiones eso fue todo, eso... eso fue todo – se dijo Naruto desesperado pero al final trato de calmarse, y entro por fin a su casa a empacar y enfrentar los regaños de su madre. 


	7. Capitulo 7

**7mo capitulo: La llegada al apartamento! / ¡¿ Una CITA? No lo permitiré! / ¿Sasuke dijo ESO?**

"- Que nunca, lo menciones... – decía Sasuke serio como el primer día que hablo con el... aparecía esa imagen en su cabeza una, y otra, y otra, y otra vez. El rostro enojado de Sasuke estuvo en sus sueños todo el tiempo, ¿Por qué de repente se había enojado tanto con el?, ¿Y por que a el le importaba tanto?... Quizás no quería admitirlo pero, había una parte de Sasuke, que estaba descubriendo ese día, que no le caía tan mal... la verdad era divertida..."  
- NARUTO! Despierta querido! – la fuerte voz de su madre lo despertó de golpe. – Vas a llegar tarde! – le dijo cuando el se sentó en la cama con los ojos abiertos y la miro.  
- Claro... ya me visto... – dijo levantándose de la cama.  
- Abajo esta el desayuno, apresúrate ¿si? – le dijo su madre saliendo del cuarto.  
- Demonios... ¿Por qué no me puedo quitar eso de la cabeza? – decía frotándose un poco la cabeza, cerro los ojos un momento y en eso volvió a aparecer el rostro enojado de Sasuke. – Ya basta! Deja de pensar en eso Naruto! – se dijo así mismo golpeándose un poco la frente y se dispuso a vestirse rápido.  
Rápidamente estuvo listo y bajo las escaleras, allí en el vestíbulo estaban las maletas... no un muy bonito recordatorio.  
- Yo te las llevare como a la mitad de la mañana y las dejare en la oficina de Tsunade.– le dijo su mama desde la cocina cuando lo oyó bajar.  
- Claro, gracias. – le dijo sentando a comer lo mas rápido que podía.  
- Aun no puedo creer que no me dijeras nada sobre que te llevabas tan mal con Uchiha-kun. – le dijo mientras lavaba unos pocos platos. – Prométeme que te llevaras bien con el... ¿Si, mi amor? – le pregunto ella cuando Naruto estuvo por irse.  
- Esta bien mama! – le aseguro Naruto con una sonrisa, y su madre se la devolvió y se despidió de el con un beso en la mejilla.  
Gracias al cielo estaba llegando a tiempo, y aun la campana no había sonado. Lamentablemente, justo cuando pasaba por los puestos de las bicicletas, se tropezó con Sasuke, que para su sorpresa, se había venido en bicicleta, apenas lo vio por alguna razón se detuvo a saludar, sabiendo que quizás no le respondería.

- Buenos días. – le dijo mas o menos serio y tranquilo, acercándose a el, que estaba asegurando su bici.  
- Piérdete, usuratonkachi. – dijo Sasuke pasándole de largo, casi sin mirarlo.  
- Se puede saber que... – estuvo por repicarle Naruto pero Sasuke se volteo rápidamente y lo interrumpió.  
- Te agradecería desde el fondo de mi alma que no me molestes con tu maldita presencia el resto del día ya que planeo pasar este día como el mas tranquilo en mis 16 años de vida y no quiero pasarlo con una plasta como tu, que es por eso que no tenias amigos... piérdete Uzumaki. – dijo Sasuke y se volteo para seguir caminando.  
Sasuke no pudo haberle dicho otra cosa, no pudo haber sido mas cruel y frío porque no pudo; Naruto no solo estaba enojado con el si no que también estaba dolido de cierta manera por lo que le dijo... ¿Y quien no se sentiría así?, pero Naruto trato de calmarse y darle lo que quería, lo ignoraría todo el día... al final, mejor era para el.

Cuando empezaba a pensar que de verdad podría ignorar que Sasuke existía todo el día, sus ideales se vinieron abajo cuando vio que Sakura había faltado ese día también, por lo que a la hora del almuerzo estaría solo otra vez, claro que por un pequeño instante le paso por la cabeza tratar de acercarse a Sasuke, solo para no comer solo... pero algo en su cabeza le decía que no era buena idea.  
- "Que es por eso que no tenias amigos..." – recordó Naruto mientras comía su Bento debajo del árbol del patio, obviamente estaba solo, y sin saber porque se sentía bastante triste... quizás porque Sasuke le había echo recordar lo solo que estaba antes, y sumado a que se encontraba solo en ese momento, como siempre lo había estado antes de conocer a Sakura.  
- "Debo admitir que se ve patético..." – pensó Sasuke mientras veía a Naruto por la ventana y comía uno de los panes de su bolsa. – "Adelante Sasuke! Ignóralo todo el día, inténtalo... ya veras que para la mitad de la mañana vas a estar con el, yo te conozco Sasuke, y tu serias muy buen amigo de Naruto si solo dejaras de ser tan testarudo! Y aunque a Naruto no se le note, se que le caes bien, así que has tu mejor esfuerzo!" – recordó lo que le había dicho Itachi al dejarlo esa misma mañana en la puerta. – Como odio cuando Itachi tiene la razón... pero que conste, lo hago porque de todas maneras debo aprender a convivir con el – suspiro Sasuke, dándole la espalda a la ventana y encaminándose al patio.  
Naruto apenas iba a la mitad de su Bento, y mantenía cierta expresión triste en su rostro, hasta que algo lo hizo sobresaltar y casi tirar su comida.  
- Oye, usuratonkachi, ¿Por qué la cara larga? – dijo Sasuke colocándose al lado de Naruto pero de pie y apoyado en el árbol con sus manos en los bolsillos. Naruto no podía creer lo que veía y mucho menos lo que oía, mas Sasuke no dijo nada y solo se sentó a su lado y empezó a comer un pan cerrando sus ojos, mas Naruto no podía apartar su vista de Sasuke, apenas podía creer lo que estaba pasando, no entendía nada.  
De repente Sasuke abrió uno de sus ojos y miro a Naruto.  
- ¿Quieres? Yo nunca me lo como todo. – le dijo extendiéndole el pan de melón que estaba comiendo, mas Naruto no podía reaccionar. – Vamos, que yo quiero probar uno de esos sushi, se ven deliciosos. – decía Sasuke volviéndole a extender el pan, solo que seguía serio, pero sonaba mas amable.

- Claro... ten. – dijo Naruto dándole su Bento y sus palillos, y tomando el pan de melón, sin poder evitar poner cierta sonrisa, este repentino y extraño acontecimiento lo había alegrado bastante.  
- Esto esta increíble, ¿Quién los hizo? – le pregunto Sasuke luego de probar uno de los roles.  
- Mi mama! – dijo con una sonrisa, y luego le dio un mordisco al pan.  
- Esto esta mejor que lo que prepara mi mama... – dijo un poco divertido, mas bien, se podía detectar una diminuta sonrisa en sus labios.  
- Oye te dejo el resto de mi sushi si me das el pan entero! – dijo Naruto aprovechando que Sasuke parecía mas amable, y no quería desperdiciar una oportunidad para poder comer uno de esos panes.  
- Por mi esta bien... – accedió comiendo otro sushi.  
- GRACIAS! – dijo Naruto sonriente y dándole otro gran mordisco al pan.  
- " Y otra cosa, Sasuke... PIDELE PERDÓN! Si lo haces te pagare diez mil yenes" – recordó de nuevo Sasuke, algo que le había dicho Itachi hace pocos minutos que había casualmente hablado por teléfono con el y le había contado lo que le dijo a Naruto en la entrada. – "Esto va contra mis principios Itachi... pero necesito ese dinero para comprarme ese nuevo amplificador..." – pensó un momento antes de respirar profundamente. – Usuratonkachi... – le dijo a Naruto y este lo miro.  
- ¿Qué? – pregunto el con una ceja arqueada.  
- Dis...disculpa por lo... por lo que te dije al entrar... quizás me... me pase de la raya... per... perdón. – dijo Sasuke mirando al lado contrario donde estaba Naruto, solo para no verle la cara y que no se fuera a reír de el.  
- Uchiha Sasuke, ¿Se esta disculpando conmigo? Ahora si que es el fin del mundo. – bromeo Naruto riéndose.  
- NO TE BURLES DE MI IDIOTA! – le grito Sasuke al oírlo reír.  
- No me estoy burlando teme! Estoy feliz! – Sonrió Naruto, pero de repente reacciono mejor y se retracto. – Un momento NO! ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Si me estaba burlando de ti! Caíste igual de bajo que yo lo hice ayer! – rió Naruto, esta vez burlándose de verdad.  
- QUE NO TE BURLES DE MI USURATONKACHI! – Dijo Sasuke tomando a Naruto por el cuello con un brazo y frotándole el puño en la cabeza.  
- NO NO NO NO NO! ESO DUELE SASUKE! – decía Naruto tratando de librarse de lo brazos de Sasuke, pero no podía dejar de reír.  
Los siguientes minutos que faltaban del recreo los pasaron hablando de cualquier tema, no eran precisamente graciosos ni nada, la verdad estaban bastante tranquilos y serios, pero al menos Naruto ya no se sentía solo.  
- Oye, ¿Dónde es que es el concierto de NICO? – le pregunto Naruto después de 20 minutos.  
- Yo que se... creo que es en el auditorio del centro comercial... – dijo Sasuke tomándose un jugo que llevaba tomándose durante una hora mas o menos, dios sabe porque no se le acababa.  
- Ya quiero que sea el concierto, ojala toquen Broken Youth, ¿verdad? – decía Naruto recostándose en el árbol.  
- Me imagino que si la tocaran, ha sido su mejor canción... – suspiro Sasuke.  
- Cierto! – dijo Naruto sonriendo, y no pudo evitar hacerlo. - ...dakara please kiss me, please kiss me, al night... all night... all night... migimefuta no kizu ga itainda... – canto Naruto, y como a la mitad se sorprendio bastante al oir que Sasuke lo acompañaba de nuevo, así que lo miro entre curioso y sorprendido.  
- ¿Qué? Ya nadie puede hacer nada ¿no es así? – dijo Sasuke terminandose al fin su jugo de un solo sorbo.  
En eso sonó la campana.  
- Bien volvamos a clases... – dijo Sasuke levantándose, así que Naruto hizo lo mismo.

Después de entrar al salón, el resto de las 3 horas realmente Naruto y Sasuke no se vieron ni hablaron, hasta que sonó el ultimo timbre y el profesor, irónicamente, el de ciencas, les dirigió la palabra únicamente a ellos dos.  
- Naruto! Sasuke! Acompáñenme, sus cosas ya están en el apartamento! Los llevare! – dijo Jiraiya, obviamente toda la clase empezó a susurrar cosas, y tanto Naruto como Sasuke se sonrojaron, chocaron sus cabezas contra los pupitres y con pesadez y cabizbajos se levantaron de sus sillas y siguieron al profesor.  
- Oye Naruto! De verdad pensé que ustedes dos se llevaban bastante bien, pensé que eran mejores amigos, los vi de lo mas amigables debajo del árbol del patio en el almuerzo... – dijo Jiraiya en camino al apartamento, ambos caminaban cabizbajos, pero levantaron las cabezas de golpe al oir ese comentario.  
- NO SOMOS AMIGOS! – Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo y el se volteo unos segundos y volvió su mirada hacia delante.  
- Y mucho menos mejores amigos, Jiraiya-sensei. – dijo Sasuke cerrando sus ojos, para variar.  
- Exacto Ero-sennin! Así que no se ande con ideas raras! – dijo Naruto cruzandose de brazos como siempre y mirando por la ventana.  
Después de terminar el pasillo, bajaron las escaleras y cruzaron el patio hasta la ultima parte, y allí estaba un edificio pequeño de tres pisos que nunca, ni Naruto ni Sasuke, habían visto, y tenia como 5 apartamentos por piso, debían ser grandes para que hubieran tan pocos en un solo piso, y en el del medio del ultimo piso, estaban sus maletas afuera.  
- Allí esta su apartamento! – dijo Jiraiya señalando dicho apartamento. – Sasuke, aquí tienes la llave, y Naruto ten tú una copia, no las boten ¿entendido? – dijo y les entrego las llaves, la de Sasuke tenia una cinta con su nombre, y la de Naruto era igual, claro que con su nombre. – Así sabran cual es cual, así si se pierde una, sabran quien la perdio! – rió Jiraiya, y le puso una mano en el hombro a Naruto con mucha fuerza. – Eso va contigo, Naruto!  
- No es gracioso, Ero-sennin... – suspiro Naruto retirando la mano de Jiraiya.  
- Si esto de llamarme Ero-sennin se va a prolongar mas te bajare puntos, ¿oíste Naruto? – dijo Jiraiya.  
- Pues bajamelos! Yo te llamo como quiero! – se negó Naruto, Sasuke se sorprendio al ver como trataba a un profesor.  
- Ser amigo de tu familia, y haber sido socio de tu padre no te da derecho a tratarme así, comportate antes de que te castigue cuidando mis ranas de nuevo! – le dijo golpeandolo con un pequeño libro en la cabeza.  
- Eso dolio...! – se quejo frotandose la cabeza.  
- ¿Podriamos ir de una vez? Estoy perdiendo el tiempo aquí... – le dijo Sasuke a Naruto, harto de cierta manera de la situación.  
- Eres tan amigable, teme. – dijo Naruto sacando un poco la lengua, Sasuke solo chasqueo los dientes y miro en otra dirección.  
- Bueno, bueno, bueno, bueno... me voy ya! Ustedes empiezen a desempacar... y a estudiar, ¿oíste Naruto?, Sasuke ayudalo a estudiar, este chico esta así porque no estudia... – dijo y Naruto inflo sus mejillas, Jiraiya se despidio con un gesto de la mano y se fue.  
Ambos suspiraron y fueron hacia el edificio, subieron las escaleras y se dirigieron a su apartamento.  
- GENIAL! Mama me trajo Ramen! – dijo Naruto feliz cuando se acercaron a la puerta y el vio una bolsa con 10 ramen que sabia que se los había dejado su madre. – Amo a mama! – sonrió y vio que dentro de la bolsa había una nota.

"Comparte con Sasuke por favor.  
Te amo, tu madre."  
- Gracias... supongo. – suspiro Naruto.  
- No te preocupes, detesto el Ramen. – dijo Sasuke abriendo la puerta.

- ¿Qué? ¿NO TE GUSTA EL RAMEN? ¿Estas loco sabias eso? – Dijo sorprendido entrando con sus dos maletas y la bolsa al apartamento.  
Al entrar vio que era bastante grande para ser un simple apartamento, ya la entrada era grande, y allí mismo estaba la sala y la cocina, limpias y bien decoradas, todo era entre blanco, gris y negro, excepto por el piso de madera, era agradable.  
- No esta nada mal... – dijo Sasuke mirando la cocina.  
- Esta increible! – dijo Naruto poniendo sus cosas al lado de uno de los sofá.  
- ¿Podrías meter mis malestas? Ya que estas cerca de la puerta... – le dijo el, apoyando sus codos en el mueble de la cocina.  
- TRAELAS TU! Yo voy a ver cual es mi habitación! – dijo tomando sus maletas, y dejando la bolsa de Ramen encima del sofá.  
Naruto fue hasta el único pasillo extra del apartamento, y abrio la primera puerta.  
- EL BAÑO TIENE BAÑERA SASUKE! ¿No te parece genial? – dijo Naruto al ver el baño y asomando su cabeza fuera del baño, que casualmente Sasuke estaba pasando de frente al pasillo.  
- Si lo que sea... – dijo, lo miro fugazmente y siguió caminado.  
- Que humor... – suspiro Naruto saliendo del baño y cerrando la puerta. – Ahora, donde estará mi habitación... – dijo mientras seguia caminado por el pasillo, y a unos pocos pasos vio otra puerta y la abrio: Era una habitación bastante simple, un closet al lado de la puerta, una ventana al fondo, pero con dos camas, dos mesas de noche, y dos escritorios, a cada lado del cuarto. – "Que extraño, ¿Para que dos camas?" – pensó Naruto y volvió a cerrar la puerta, cuando volteo y dio unos pasos mas vio otra puerta, la abrio y se aterro. – Un...deposito... – dijo Naruto, totalmente en shock. – Eso quiere decir que... – dijo y eso, y lo único que pudo salir de su boca al segundo siguiente fue: - ! – un grito que seguramente el equipo de natacion, de fútbol, de tenis, incluso los que vivian tres calles mas allá, debieron haberlo escuchado, lo que hizo que Sasuke, que se encontraba bebiendo un vaso de agua en la cocina lo escupiera al instante y corriera hacia donde estaba el.  
- ¿Qué paso ahora? – le pregunto acercándose, Naruto estaba apoyandose con una mano en la pared y cabizbajo, una aura depresiva lo rodeaba. – Se puede saber ¿Por qué gritaste así?, parecía que hubieras visto un fantasma.  
- Sasuke... no tengo habitación... – dijo Naruto, casi al borde del llanto, la voz se le oia quebrada. – Revisa, la puerta de allá... – dijo señalando la puerta del único cuarto existente en ese apartamento.  
Así que Sasuke fue y la abrio, cuando lo hizo, su expresión fue la misma que la de Naruto, shock total.  
- Debes estar bromeando! – dijo sorprendido, con la boca totalmente abierta. – Maldicion... – suspiro y cerro con fuerza la puerta. – Estas cosas solo me pasan a mi, no le pueden pasar a nadie mas, solo a mi. – volvió a suspira derrotado golpeando con su puño la pared.  
- No eres al único que le esta pasando esto! ¡¿Tu crees que a mi me agrada la idea de compartir no solo el mismo apartamento contigo si no que... LA MISMA HABITACION TAMBIÉN? – le grito Naruto levantándo su rostro y volviendo a tomar sus cosas, se acerco al cuarto y entro. – Por lo menos no esta mal el cuarto... PIDO EL LADO IZQUIERDO! – dijo y lanzo sus maletas sobre la cama del lado izquierdo y sentandose en ella. – Y son comodas! – dijo, sonriendo un poco, tratando de ignorar el echo de que dormiria, técnicamente, con Sasuke.  
- Quizás si colocamos una cortina a la mitad seria mejor... – dijo mirando el techo e inclinandose en el marco de la puerta. – Traere mis cosas... – dijo y se fue a buscarlas.  
Naruto reviso en una de sus maletas haber si su madre le había metido algo con lo que nunca viajaba sin llevar consigo.  
- SI! Esta aquí! – dijo sacando la foto de su madre, su padre y el, Naruto tenia 10 años cuando la tomaron, en sus vacaciones en Hokkaido. - SASUKE! – Lo llamo Naruto luego de haberla colocado en su mesa de noche.  
- ¿QUE QUIERES AHORA? – le pregunto gritando desde la sala.  
- POR CURIOSIDAD... ¿QUE DÍA ES HOY? – le pregunto, y el no respondió hasta que volvió al cuarto, lanzo igualmente sus cosas en su cama y saco el celular.  
- Jueves, cinco de octubre, ¿Por qué? – pregunto el, guardando el aparato.  
- ¿CINCO? – dijo Naruto sobresaltado.  
- ¿Qué tiene? – pregunto de nuevo Sasuke.  
- Cinco días para mi cumpleaños! Que emoción al fin! – dijo feliz mientras movia sus piernas.  
- Con que cumples el 10... que alegria, un día completo que no te vere... – dijo sentandose en la cama.  
- Gracias, nunca olvidare tus buenos deseos. – dijo sarcásticamente.  
- Lo que digas, Dobe. – dijo acostandose sobre la cama luego de sacar un libro y ponerse a leer.  
- ¿YA TE VAS A PONER A ESTUDIAR? – le pregunto Naruto sorprendido.  
- ¿Estudiar?, ¿Qué estupideces dices?, esto es solo un libro... me voy a relajar un poco. – dijo sin dejar de mirar el libro. – Yo no pienso estudiar hoy... ya será cuando haya examen... – suspiro Sasuke.  
- ¿Qué acaso no estudias? – le pregunto Naruto, no podía creer que estuviera preguntando eso cuando el mismo era un flojo sin remedio.  
- ¿Tu crees que yo me gano estas notas matandome estudiando? Para nada, yo simplemente presto atención en clases, estudio la noche anterior al examen, hago mis tareas y el resto es inteligencia... – dijo Sasuke, la verdad se escuchaba mas presumido de lo que se escucha normalmente, luego miro a Naruto de reojo y este parecía molesto, así que no pudo evitar sonreir en modo burlon.  
- Te encanta burlarte de mi, ¿no es así? – dijo el mirandolo con rabia.  
- ¿Y que si digo que si? – dijo con su sonrisa burlona, Naruto solo chasqueo los dientes y se recostó en la cama.  
- Por cierto, ¿Qué vas a almorzar? – le pregunto Naruto solo para sacar un tema de conversación.  
- Itachi me trajo algo de comida para hacer sándwiches, un poco para sushi y para pasta. – dijo Sasuke leyendo.  
- ¿Tu preparas todas esas cosas? – volvió a preguntar Naruto.  
- Si, viendo a mama y a Itachi aprendí un poco. – respondió Sasuke.  
- Ya veo... – suspiro Naruto.  
De repente, sonó el celular de Naruto, así que el se levanto y contesto.  
- Uzumaki Naruto, ¿Quién habla?- dijo el, y para su sorpresa era Sakura.  
- _Naruto! ¿Como estas?_ – pregunto Sakura, la verdad Naruto no podía estar mas feliz de poder hablar con ella.  
- Estoy bien! ¿Y tu?, ¿Te sientes bien? – le pregunto Naruto, ya que se imagino que quizás se sentiría un poco mal porque falto.  
- _Me siento de maravilla! Solo que falte hoy porque acompañe a mi madre a hacer unas cosas fuera de la ciudad... lamento si te deje solo..._ – se disculpo ella.  
- No, no te preocupes, el día no estuvo tan mal, ya sabes lo que digo, pudo haber estado peor. – rió Naruto.  
- _Claro, me lo debí haber imaginado!_ – rió igualmente Sakura. – _Oye, quería preguntarte una cosa Naruto, ¿A ti y a Sasuke los colocaron por fin en el programa? _– pregunto Sakura, ya que el le había comentado lo que había sucedido.  
- Lamentablemente si, mas bien llegamos al apartamento hace como cinco minutos... – suspiro Naruto.  
- _Entonces... ¿estas con Sasuke?_ – pregunto Sakura, sonaba un poco nerviosa.  
- Si... – respondió el.  
- _Es_ _que... quería saber si, podrías preguntarle de mi parte si podía o si querría salir un día al cine o algo así..., ¿me puedes hacer ese gran favor? _– le pidió Sakura un poco mas nerviosa.  
- ¿Quieres... salir... con... con el? – le pregunto Naruto, un poco entrecortado, no podía creer que a Sakura de verdad le gustara Sasuke. Ahora si estaba enojado con Sasuke, esos pequeños momentos en que a Naruto le simpatizo un poco Sasuke, se esfumaron, no podía creer que ahora le había quitado a su mejor amiga.

- _Naruto, por favor... solo quiero una oportunidad... por favor, por favor._ – pidió Sakura una vez mas. – _Solo... pregúntale, cuando te... te responda, dile que... que me llame... ¿Si?, por favor Naruto, es lo único que te pido_ – le rogo Sakura, y Naruto no pudo negársele, era Sakura.  
- Esta bien... yo... yo le pregunto. – acepto.  
- _MUCHAS GRACIAS NARUTO! De verdad eres el mejor amigo que he tenido! Muchas gracias!_ – agradeció ella emocionada, al menos a Naruto le hacia feliz que ella lo estuviera.  
- De nada, no hay problema. – dijo el.  
- _Bueno, nos vemos mañana ¿si?, debo ponerme al día! Adiós_! – se despidió ella.  
- Adiós. – así igualmente hizo Naruto, y tranco.  
Unos pocos segundos de silencio después, Naruto le lanzo con fuerza una almohada a Sasuke, y este se sentó de golpe muy enfadado.  
- ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE HICE QUE ME LANZASTE ESO? – Le pregunto gritando, Naruto de la rabia se paro de la cama y le grito igualmente.  
- ERES EL COLMO ¿SABIAS? NO SOLO LLEGAS DE REPENTE Y TE LLEVAS A TODAS LAS CHICAS DETRÁS DE TI! SI NO QUE AHORA TAMBIÉN MI MEJOR AMIGA ESTA ENAMORADA DE TI! LA ÚNICA CHICA EN EL MUNDO QUE ME GUSTA Y TU ME LA TIENES QUE QUITAR! – Le grito Naruto, de verdad estaba enfadado con el.  
- ¿Y ESO ES CULPA MÍA? ¿ACASO YO LE DIJE QUE HICIERA ESO? NO ES MI CULPA! – le grito el levantándose de la cama igualmente. – YO NO LE DIGO A LAS CHICAS QUE SE ENAMOREN DE MI! YO FUERA MAS FELIZ SI NO LO HICIERAN! – Le grito Sasuke, y Naruto debía admitir que en parte tenia razón. – Y si Sakura me invito a salir, mejor llámala y dile que no. – dijo y se sentó de nuevo en la cama.  
- Llámala tu, ella me dijo que tu la llamaras. – dijo lanzándole su celular, y el lo atrapo. – Y será mejor que le digas que si, no quiero que Sakura se sienta triste, así que dile que si o te daré una paliza, y hablo en serio. – dijo saliendo del cuarto y dirigiéndose a la sala a relajarse un poco allá. - ¿Por qué le tiene que gustar el?, ¿Por qué? – se preguntaba así mismo Naruto mientras estaba acostado en el sofá. – Claro... le gustan solo los apuestos e inteligentes, ¿A quién en su sano juicio le gustaría un chico idiota que ni siquiera es apuesto, además de eso escandaloso y molesto?, a nadie... – suspiraba el, ese tipo de cosas era lo único que lograba bajarle la autoestima a Naruto. – Y para colmo de todo, le dije a Sasuke que saliera con ella! ¿De verdad soy tan idiota?... – se regañaba Naruto a si mismo hasta que la voz de Sasuke lo interrumpió.  
- Si, lo eres. – dijo Sasuke apoyado en los codos sobre el cabezal del sillón que estaba en frente de Naruto.  
- Dame mi celular y lárgate de mi vista, ¿si? – dijo extendiéndole la mano para que le diera el celular y cerrando los ojos, de verdad a la persona que menos quería ver era a Sasuke.  
- Por mi mejor... toma! – dijo y le entrego el celular y se fue al cuarto.  
- Un minuto... no, no puedo dejar que esto pase! – pensó Naruto aun con sus ojos cerrados. – SASUKE! – le grito y este le hablo desde el pasillo.  
- Decídete, usuratonkachi, ¿Quieres o no quieres verme?, ¿Qué quieres ahora? – le dijo el.  
- ¿Cuándo sales con ella? – pregunto Naruto.  
- Hoy a las seis de la tarde. – respondió Sasuke. – Ahora no me molestes, quiero leer en paz. – dijo y se oyó como se cerraba la puerta del cuarto.  
Naruto se quedo pensando un momento, y de repente, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. – Tengo una idea... – dijo y rió un poco.

Cerca de las seis, ya Sasuke estaba casi listo para salir.  
- Bien, me voy. – dijo colocándose los zapatos en la entrada.  
- Una ultima cosa, Uchiha Sasuke. – le dijo Naruto acercándose a la entrada. – Si de alguna forma haces que ella se sienta mal, te daré una paliza que nunca olvidaras.  
- No me digas, que miedo tengo. – suspiro Sasuke.  
- Es enserio teme! Sakura es alguien muy importante para mi, y no te perdonare si la haces sufrir, ¿entendido? – le dijo, bastante serio la verdad, muy pocas veces se podía ver a Naruto así.  
- Esta bien, lo que tu digas, Dobe. – dijo Sasuke, aunque no sonaba convincente, era algo.  
- Mas te vale! – culmino el y Sasuke salio del apartamento. – No voy a dejar a ese idiota solo con Sakura, no le pienso dar libertad de que haga lo que quiera... – dijo mientras iba al cuarto. – Quizás a Sakura no le guste pero, es por su bien... – dijo sacando de su closet una chaqueta marrón y unos lentes oscuros. – No quitare mis ojos de Uchiha Sasuke.

Mientras, en el cine, Sakura estaba esperando a Sasuke en la entrada.  
- _DIME QUE ES MENTIRA SAKURA_! – grito Ino emocionada en el teléfono mientras hablaba con Sakura.  
- No Ino! Ya te he dicho! Es verdad! Justamente lo estoy esperando aquí en el cine! – le afirmo Sakura igual de contenta.  
- _No puedo creer que vayas a tener una cita con UCHIHA SASUKE! QUE EMOCIÓN! ¿Cómo hiciste a ver?_ – le pregunto Ino, dando cierto chillido de emoción.  
- Es un secreto! Además... ay dios mío, aquí viene, aquí viene! Ino, debo colgar, hablamos mas tarde! – dijo nerviosa al ver a Sasuke acercándose.  
- _ESTA BIEN! Pero tomas al menos una foto como prueba ¡¿OÍSTE? Necesito saber todos los detalles!_ – le dijo Ino antes de despedirse.  
- Claro, claro! – rió Sakura y colgó el celular. – Sasuke! Por aquí! – dijo alzando el brazo y saludándolo, para que la viera, el la miro y se acerco.  
- Hola, Haruno. – la saludo Sasuke, sin expresión alguna obviamente, era Sasuke, ¿Qué se podía esperar?.  
- Me puedes decir Sakura, ¿Cómo has... estado? – le dijo ella, aun nerviosa.  
- Normal... – respondió a secas Sasuke.  
- Ya veo... – sonrió nerviosa.  
Y desde lo lejos, en la esquina de la entrada, creyendo que nadie lo notaba estaba Naruto, espiándolos.  
- Dios santo teme, ¿Te cuesta tanto ser amable con alguien? – susurro para su mismo Naruto.  
- Y dime... Sasuke, ¿Que te gustaría ver? – pregunto Sakura, mientras ambos se colocaban en la fila para comprar la entrada.  
- No lo se, decide tu. – suspiro Sasuke mirando las diferentes películas disponibles.  
- Bueno pues... ¿Qué te parece...Control Total? – le pregunto Sakura, y aunque el ya la había visto hasta la mitad... le daba igual.  
- Bien... – respondió Sasuke y Sakura le sonrió, así que rápidamente compraron las entradas y se dirigieron a comprar las palomitas y gaseosas. Naruto obviamente los siguió, incluso compro una entrada para la misma película.  
Mientras Sasuke y Sakura estaban en la fila para comprar los bocadillos, Sasuke, como sentía que alguien los estaba mirando volteo un poco, y vio sin sorprenderse un chico con chaqueta marrón y lentes oscuros que se había volteado rápidamente.  
- "Ese dobe, no sabe disfrazarse, sabia que haría esto" – pensó Sasuke al verlo, era obvio que era Naruto, el mismo pelo rubio y la chaqueta no logro ocultarle los casi-invisibles bigotes en sus mejillas, además cargaba las mismas gomas naranja que cargaba desde esa tarde.  
- Sasuke, es nuestro turno... – dijo Sakura y lo saco de su letargo. Así que compraron las cosas y fueron a la sala. Sasuke noto que Naruto los siguió, pero al parecer el no se había dado cuenta que Sasuke lo había descubierto.

A los 20 minutos de la película Sasuke estaba increíblemente aburrido, hasta que vio que Naruto se levantaba de su asiento e iba a la salida, así que decidió seguirlo para darle un pequeño susto, le dijo a Sakura que iría un momento al baño y salio de la sala para seguir a Naruto.  
Este se había dirigido al baño, así que Sasuke espero afuera para "asustarlo" apenas saliera.  
- Dios que alivio... – decía Naruto saliendo del baño, hasta que en brazo en la pared lo detuvo, cuando abrió sus ojos... era Sasuke.  
- Usuratonkachi... – le dijo serio con un brazo en la pared, obstaculizando a Naruto.  
- SA...SASUKE! – dijo casi gritando Naruto, sorprendido.  
- ¿Crees que nadie te reconocería con eso? Es muy obvio que eres tu... – le dijo Sasuke, actuando siempre desafiante. - ¿Por qué haces esto? Eres demasiado infantil y celoso, como si yo fuera a hacer algo... ya te lo dije, a mi no me gusta Sakura, me da igual la verdad... – aclaro Sasuke, Naruto no sabia que decir.  
Unos pocos metros de allí, Sakura había salido igualmente para ir al baño y como el de chicas esta bastante cerca al de los chicos, vio a Sasuke hablando con Naruto... para desgracia de este.  
- "¿Naruto? ¿Qué demonios esta haciendo aquí? ¡¿Nos esta espiando?" – pensó ella al verlo ahí. – "Como se atreve! ¡Esta cita es Sasuke y mía! El no tiene porque entrometerse... Se que soy su mejor amiga pero no tiene porque vigilar a cada chico que se me acerque!" – pensó enojada Sakura, así que ignorando sus ganas de ir al baño se acerco hacia ellos para regañar a Naruto y regresar a la película con Sasuke.  
- NARUTO! – Le grito acercándose y este la miro y de inmediato pego un brinco del susto.  
- Sakura... – suspiro asustado, Sasuke solo se volteo indiferente hacia la chica.  
- ¿Cómo te atreves a espiarnos? Esta es mi cita! No deberías entrometerte, se que te importo, soy tu mejor amiga es lógico, pero no tienes porque ponerte así con cada chico con el que estoy! – dijo molesta, Naruto había arruinado la cita de Sakura.  
- Sakura yo solo... no era mi intención... – titubeo Naruto, la verdad no sabia que decirle a Sakura para que no se enojara tanto con el.

- No digas nada Naruto! Esto no te lo perdonare... vamos Sasuke... – dijo con rudeza y se volteo para ir a la sala; Naruto bajo la vista un poco triste, hasta que la dirigió a Sasuke.  
- ¿Y tu que esperas? Ve con ella! – le grito a Sasuke y este luego de suspirar siguió a la pelirosa.  
Naruto, derrotado, decidió regresar al apartamento, no se entrometería mas.

Al salir del cine, aun Sakura estaba algo molesta por lo de Naruto, Sasuke noto eso, así que fueron a comer.  
- Aun no puedo creer que Naruto nos espiara, ¿Es que piensa que voy a dejar de ser su amiga por un chico? ¿No confía en mi?... es tan infantil... – se quejo Sakura mientras comían, Sasuke ya no soportaba las quejas, y aunque no le agradara Naruto no iba a dejar que hablara así de el cuando muy bien sabia lo mucho que ella le gustaba a Naruto y lo que hacia para que ella fuera feliz.  
- Sakura... – le dijo el, y ella enseguida levanto la vista de su plato y la puso en el. – No hablo por Naruto pero... creo que no deberías hablar así de el, el solo se preocupa por ti, además el te... te quiere mucho, me ha dicho que eres la única de sus amigos que lo entiende a la perfección, y se que el no soportaría que tu te enfadaras con el por esto... – dijo, mirando hacia el lado contrario, luego de unos pocos segundos siguió hablando. – Y otra cosa, no es que no confía en ti, el lo hace plenamente, en el que no confía es en mi... – luego de decir sonrió un poco, sin saber al razón. – La verdad estaba bastante enfadado con el echo de que viniera... me dijo que hiciera lo posible para que la pasaras bien hoy, que si te la hacia pasar mal o algo, era capaz de asesinarme... – dijo y la miro a ella, sin quitar su sonrisa. – Créeme cuando te digo que el se preocupa mucho por ti... así que no deberías enfadarte con el, el es así. – dijo, ya quitando su sonrisa y volviendo a mirar el plato, mas vio de reojo como ella sonreía y volvía igualmente su vista a su comida.  
En ese momento, el teléfono de Sasuke sonó, así que atendió.  
- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto inmediatamente Sasuke, sorprendentemente, era Naruto.  
- Se que te estoy interrumpiendo pero Itachi quería que te informara en cuanto llegara... – suspiro Naruto.  
- ¿A que te refieres? – pregunto Sasuke.  
- Tu guitarra! La trajeron hasta acá! Y déjame decirte es increíble...! – dijo Naruto, que para lo molesto y triste que debía estar parecía bastante contento.  
- ¡¿Llego? – pregunto el sorprendido, había estado esperando mucho por esa guitarra.  
- Claro si no la quieres... yo estoy dispuesto a... – dijo Naruto riendo un poco pero Sasuke inmediatamente a hablar.  
- Ni se te ocurra... esa cosa es mía. – espeto Sasuke. – Tu no tocas eso hasta que yo llegue, ¿oíste? – lo amenazo, no podía permitir a Naruto acercarse a ella.  
- No pensaras regresar enseguida, ¿o si? – pregunto Naruto.  
- Pues claro, termino de comer y voy para allá... – aclaro Sasuke.  
- ¿Y SAKURA? – le grito de repente, hasta tuvo que alejarse un poco el auricular de la oreja.  
- Cuanto tiempo mas quieres que dure, ¿ah?, pensé que preferirías menos tiempo, ¿me equivoco, Usuratonkachi? – dijo Sasuke, y Naruto se callo.  
- Bueno... pero al menos despídete de ella bien, no la vayas a dejar por ahí, mas bien, acompáñala a su casa! – le "ordeno" Naruto, pero Sasuke ni loco haría eso.  
- No lo voy a hacer... – dijo el.  
- Bien, no lo hagas, entonces creo que practicare un poco de guitarra... – dijo abriendo los seguros del estuche de la guitarra.  
- Lo dices para persuadirme... no lo dices enserio. – suspiro Sasuke, confiado.  
- ¿Tu crees? – dijo Naruto desafiante e hizo que Sasuke escuchara como abría el estuche.  
- NO LA TOQUES! – le grito para que se detuviera, Naruto rió un poco.  
- Entonces acompáñala!

- Esta bien, dobe, esta bien! – acepto Sasuke a su pesar. – Me las pagaras. – le dijo y tranco. – Sakura, ya yo debo irme, pero si quieres te acompaño a tu casa. – le dijo a Sakura tratando de evitar el tic nervioso que estaba por aparecer en su ojo.  
- Si... no es molestia. – dijo ella sonriendo y un poco sonrojada, a Sasuke le hubiera encantado decir que si lo era, pero todo lo hacia por su guitarra.  
- No, para nada. – negó Sasuke con la cabeza.  
- Bueno... gracias! – dijo ella con una sonrisa.  
Así que al terminar de comer salieron del centro comercial hasta la estación del metro.  
- ¿Qué vía utilizas tu? – le pregunto Sasuke para saber a que anden dirigirse y obviamente en que tren montarse.  
- Togayaka. – respondió ella.  
- Vives cerca del colegio entonces..., que suerte. – suspiro Sasuke, así no tendría que tomar otro tren para ir al apartamento.  
- ¿Suerte?, ¿Por qué? – pregunto Sakura.  
- Yo debo irme al apartamento, así que me queda cerca la estación. – aclaro Sasuke.  
- Ah, cierto! – dijo ella y sin decir nada mas, ambos fueron hasta el tren y por suerte acababa de llegar uno, se apresuraron a montarse.  
- Sasuke... – dijo de repente ella a los pocos minutos de haber salido de la estación.  
- ¿Si?  
- ¿No querrías salir de nuevo, o si? – pregunto ella nerviosa.  
- ¿Te soy sincero? – pregunto el, que aunque sabia que no podía hacer sentir mal a Sakura, no pudo evitar preguntar eso.  
- Si... – dijo ella y lo miro, así que el hizo lo mismo.  
- Pues... – dijo mirando hacia la ventana, quería decirle que no, pero al parecer ella entendió antes de que tuviera que decirlo.  
- Entiendo, si supongo que me esperaba eso... – dijo sonriendo un poco para si misma, y con su cabeza al frente. – De todas maneras, gracias. – agradecido sonriendo, lo miro fugazmente y volvió la mirada al frente, Sasuke no dijo nada, claro... hasta que ella volvió a preguntar algo.  
- ¿Te simpatiza Naruto? ¿No es así? – pregunto Sakura, un poco divertida la verdad, y volviendo su vista de nuevo hacia el, este no pudo evitar voltearse hacia ella de inmediato, mirándola extrañado, ¿Cómo podía creer que le simpatizara alguien como el?, ella al ver al expresión rió un poco, el no dijo nada, solo puso sus ojos en blanco y volvió a mirar por la ventana.  
- Ni loco. – dijo al final, y en ese momento se abrió la puerta en la estación Togayaka y ellos se bajaron.  
- ¿Por qué? Pensaba que si... del modo en que hablaste de el, pensaba que te agradaba. – dijo Sakura mientras caminaban hacia la esquina para que Sakura fuera a su casa y Sasuke de una vez fuera a los apartamentos.  
- No me agrada ni un poco, Sakura. – aclaro de nuevo el.  
- "_El es agradable, para como es normalmente claro...solo que... es un testarudo, odioso y pretencioso, además de frío y orgulloso, ese es su problema!_" – recordó algo que le había mencionado Naruto por una razón que ella desconocía, una vez que hablaban por teléfono el día anterior. – Yo pienso que tu si le simpatizas a el... – dijo ella sonriendo.  
El la verdad no sabia que decir, si eso era verdad los cerdos volaban, así que no pudo evitar sonreír incrédulo.  
- Si eso es cierto se acaba el mundo, yo no le simpatizo a el y el a mi no, así de sencillo. – dijo Sasuke, serio y borrando su sonrisa.  
- Si tu lo dices Sasuke, solo digo que estoy de acuerdo con lo que me dijo tu hermano, ustedes podrían llevarse bien... Nos veremos mañana, mis saludos a Naruto. – se despidió ella justo en la esquina y el hizo lo mismo pero se limito a un simple gesto de la mano.  
- Si claro, llevarme bien con ese idiota... en sus sueños. – suspiro Sasuke mientras caminaba en dirección opuesta.  
Sasuke fue hacia los apartamentos y subió hasta su piso correspondiente y fue caminando ligeramente rápido hacia la puerta. El saco su par de llaves y abrió la puerta.  
- Ya llegue... – dijo entrando y cerrando la puerta.  
- ¿Acompañaste a Sakura? – le pregunto Naruto apenas lo vio entrar.  
- Si, si lo hice... – respondió Sasuke colgando su chaqueta en el perchero de la entrada.  
- Mas te vale. – dijo Naruto lo mas desafiante que podía sonar.  
- ¿Dónde esta mi guitarra? – le pregunto.  
- En el sofá... – suspiro Naruto señalándole el sofá, y Sasuke casi sale disparado hacia este. – Por cierto! Me tome la libertad de tomar unos diez mil yenes que trajo Itachi en un sobre... – dijo sacando los billetes de su bolsillo mientras hacia un ademán de contarlos.  
- Dámelos, esos billetes son míos... – le trato de ordenar Sasuke.  
- TU NO LOS NECESITAS! – bufo Naruto.  
- Claro que si los necesito! Además, recuerda que tu tienes una apuesta pendiente conmigo... – dijo con una sonrisa un poco malvada. – Si mal no recuerdo me quede todo el tiempo en la fiesta de Ino, eso me hace el ganador, por lo que me debes el dinero, así que entrégame eso... AHORA... – le dijo Sasuke haciendo énfasis en "ahora" y Naruto lo miro con mas reproche aun. – Dámelos. – siguió insistiendo Sasuke, ahora extendiéndole la mano para que se los diera.  
- Pero... – se quejo Naruto, acercándose un poco.  
- Dámelos... – volvió a insistir Sasuke.  
- Esta bien idiota, tómalos de una vez! – dijo Naruto, ya rindiéndose y entregándole el dinero a Sasuke.  
- Gracias... – dijo el y guardo el dinero en su bolsillo.  
- Oye, Sasuke... – dijo Naruto de repente.  
- ¿Si? – pregunto el.  
- Sakura sigue enojada conmigo ¿no es así? – pregunto Naruto un poco deprimido.  
- No, para nada... – respondió fugazmente mientras miraba maravillado su nueva guitarra.  
- ¿Qué? ¿No... no esta enojada conmigo? – volvió a preguntar Naruto, no podía creer que Sakura no estuviera molesta con el por lo que paso.  
- Alégrate... o acaso prefieres que lo este. – Dijo Sasuke tomando su guitarra y levantándose del sofá.  
- No pero... pensé que lo estaría, entonces, ¿Dijo algo? – siguió preguntando Naruto, y sinceramente Sasuke se estaba hartando, que le hagan tantas preguntas lo desesperaba.  
- ¿Por qué no la llamas y listo? En vez de preguntarme a mi, y así puedo practicar en paz... – dijo pasándole de largo, dirigiéndose a la habitación, Naruto solo bufo un poco y saco inmediatamente su celular, y apenas escucho la puerta cerrándose llamo a Sakura.  
- _Naruto!_ – dijo ella alegre apenas contesto.  
- Hola... Sakura. – saludo el, tenia ciertos nervios, no sabia que iba a decirle.  
- _Disculpa por enojarme así contigo, fue egoísta y estupido de mi parte, se que solo te preocupas por mi, lo siento._ – se disculpo amablemente Sakura antes de que el dijera algo.  
- No, Sakura, el que debe disculparse soy yo... no debí espiarlos, fui un tonto. – dijo el riendo un poco.  
- _Tranquilo Naruto, no te disculpes, soy yo la que se debe disculpar... como ya te dije, se que solo te preocupabas por mi. _– dijo ella y hubo una pequeña pausa antes de que volviera a hablar. – _Sabes, deberías darle las gracias a Sasuke..._ – dijo ella, y eran las palabras mas extrañas que había escuchado de Sakura.  
- ¿Darle las gracias a el? ¿Por qué? – preguntó incrédulo... el no había echo nada por el como para que tuviera que darle las gracias, Sakura rió al escuchar lo que el había dicho.  
- _Tonto, yo aun estuviera enojada contigo si no fuera por el..._ – rió ella y Naruto seguía sin entender.  
- ¿Por el...? Explícame, Sakura... – le pidió Naruto.  
- _El_ _hablo muy bien de ti mientras comíamos..._ – dijo ella, a Naruto le costaba un poco entender lo que le acababa de decir Sakura, a su criterio esas palabras no se podían usar juntas en una oración si esta iba dirigida hacia el. – _Me dijo que a ti no te gustaría que yo me molestara contigo por eso, cuando era en el en el que no confiabas y que solo te preocupabas por que yo la pasara bien y no me sintiera mal..., dijo que sabia que te preocupabas mucho por mi y que me querías mucho, por eso haces lo que haces... _– dijo ella, y de nuevo hubo una pequeña pausa... en la que Naruto no salía de su shock. – _Gracias, Naruto._  
- Uchiha...Sasuke... ¿Dijo eso? – no podía creer lo que escuchaba, Sasuke de verdad había hablado así de el, era tan impresionante que no lo podía creer aun.  
- _Si... _– respondió ella, Naruto no pudo decir nada mas, solo sonrió sin saber porque, y empezó a reír un poco. – _¿Por qué te ríes, Naruto?  
_- Es que... es tan extraño... me cuesta creer que dijo eso... – decía mientras seguía riendo.  
- ¿_Sabes? Si es cierto lo que me dijiste el otro día..._ – dijo Sakura de repente.  
- ¿Sobre que? – pregunto Naruto, parando de reír.  
- _De que Sasuke si es amable, solo que... es testarudo, tienes razón, hay que saber como llegar a el, y ¿te digo algo?... tu sabes como, creo que has sido el único que ha podido, de la clase al menos, la única persona con la que lo he visto hablar es contigo... aunque sea para pelear... _– le dijo ella, riendo un poco al final. - _¿A ti te simpatiza el, no es así?_ – pregunto ella, haciéndole la misma pregunta que le hizo a Sasuke en el metro.  
- Claro que no... – respondió Naruto, pero se oyó un poco de duda en su voz, algo que no puede ocultar con Sakura.  
- _Naruto, se que hay una parte de el que te cae bien,... no me mientas._ – le dijo ella, y Naruto sabia que no podía mentirle.  
- Esta bien Sakura, si, me cae bien Sasuke... pero es que a veces es tan despreciable que... – dijo Naruto, esperando que Sakura entendiera a que se refería.  
- _Si, Naruto, lo se..._ – rió Sakura. – _Y algo me dice que tu también le simpatizas... ¿Por qué no son amigos?... Itachi me dijo que por lo que el había visto, podrían ser muy buenos amigos. _– le dijo Sakura, y por primera vez en el corto tiempo que tenia conociendo a Itachi deseo que se hubiera callado la boca con ese tipo de cosas.  
- Itachi... tenia que ser el... – dijo Naruto, riendo un poco. – A ver... ¿Y que te dice eso a ti? – le pregunto Naruto.  
- _El como hablo de ti... y que sonreía mientras lo decía._ – rió ella, sin saber lo que ese comentario le haría al cerebro de Naruto. – _Bien Naruto, yo me tengo que ir... mama me esta pidiendo que la acompañe a comprar unas cosas, nos veremos mañana, ¿Si?_ – se despidió ella, y Naruto reacciono.  
- Cla...Claro, nos veremos Sakura. – se despidió igualmente Naruto, luego ambos colgaron. Naruto dio un suave suspiro, guardo su teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón, y fue a servirse un vaso de agua. De repente escucho que Sasuke empezaba a practicar, y que de ganas, había empezado con "Broken Youth", lo que hizo que Naruto caminara apresurado hacia la habitación.

- Oye avísame si vas a tocar eso! – dijo entrando de golpe a la habitación, lo que hizo que Sasuke se detuviera por la sorpresa.  
- Avisa tu si vas a entrar así! – le grito el cuando lo vio en la puerta.  
- Oye, oye, síguela tocando...! – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa y sentándose en la cama, vio que Sasuke no dijo nada, se limito a emitir un casi inaudible "hm" y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, cerro sus ojos y empezó a tocar de nuevo.  
- "Lo voy a intentar... voy a hacerme amigo de Sasuke" – pensó mientras veía a Sasuke tocar. – "A la final si me cayo bien... el muy idiota...quien lo diría" – rió un poco luego de decirse esto, y recostándose siguió disfrutando de la música, hasta que se quedo dormido. 


	8. Capitulo 8

**8vo capitulo: Poner en marcha el plan: Hacerme amigo de Sasuke / ¡SASUKE COME RAMEN! **

- "Lo voy a intentar... voy a hacerme amigo de Sasuke" – pensó mientras veía a Sasuke tocar. – "A la final si me cayó bien... el muy idiota...quien lo diría" – rió un poco luego de decirse esto, y recostándose siguió disfrutando de la música, hasta que se quedo dormido.

De repente, escucho una voz... quizás era la de Sasuke... ¿Lo estaba llamando?  
- Dobe... Dobe... – escuchaba como a lo lejos. – DOBE DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ! – escucho de golpe y sumándose a un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, Sasuke al parecer había estado tratando de despertarlo por un buen tiempo; así que abrió los ojos.  
- OYE! NO ME GOLPEES! – dijo palpando un poco su cabeza para aliviar el dolor del golpe que le había dado Sasuke.  
- Si te quieres cambiar hazlo rápido..., Itachi esta en la sala, nos llevara a cenar. – le dijo Sasuke, un poco inclinado en la cama, luego se levanto y salio del cuarto.  
- "Me quede dormido..." – pensó, mientras se trataba de peinar el despelucado pelo. – Creo que me cambiare esta camisa y listo... – suspiro y se dispuso a cambiarse.  
- Oye Itachi... – le dijo Sasuke a su hermano cuando hubo regresado a la sala y se sentó frente a el.  
- Dime, hermanito! – dijo Itachi con su sencilla sonrisa de siempre.  
- Primero, no me digas así, y segundo, ¿Por qué me mandaste los diez mil yenes?, ¿Qué te dijo a ti que me había disculpado con el? – le pregunto Sasuke, había tenido la duda desde que vio el dinero.  
- Solo lo supuse, me imagine que te ibas a disculpar, y no solo por el dinero...! – alego Itachi contento, Sasuke por su parte le causo un poco de desagrado lo que dijo, lo que se expreso en su rostro. – Tu no me pongas esa cara! Se que te hubieras disculpado aunque no te hubiera ofrecido el dinero, y no me vas a venir con mentiras de que no hubiera sido así. – le dijo Itachi, insinuando que Sasuke se hubiera disculpado por simple moral y por decisión propia, si Itachi no le hubiera prometido esa cantidad de dinero.  
- ¿Y que si digo que no? – respondió Sasuke.  
- Estarías mintiendo... – aclaro Itachi, aun contento, Sasuke no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír ante la ingenuidad de su hermano mayor.  
Antes de que alguno de ellos pudiera decir otra cosa mas, Naruto apareció.  
- Itachi! – dijo Naruto sonriendo al verlo en la sala.  
- Naruto, ¿Cómo estas? – Lo saludo Tachi levantándose del sillón.  
- No me quejo! ¿A dónde iremos a cenar? – pregunto Naruto, quizás tenia mas hambre de la que creía.  
- Pues, esperaba que ustedes decidieran... – contesto Itachi. – Sasuke, ¿Qué propones tu? – dijo Itachi y Sasuke suspiro y se levanto de la silla adoptando su típica postura.  
- Me da igual... – respondió Sasuke, y en ese momento a Naruto se le ilumino el rostro.  
- ¿Y tu?, Naruto. – le pregunto Itachi y Naruto sonrió.  
- ¿Conoces el Ichiraku Ramen? – Le pregunto, esperando que lo hiciera para poder ir para allá.  
- ¡Por supuesto! Unos amigos de la universidad me han llevado. – Asintió Itachi sonriendo.  
- ¿Podemos ir allá? – Volvió a preguntar, aun mas feliz.  
- ¡Claro que si! – dijo Itachi, pero Sasuke intervino de inmediato.  
- ¡Claro que no! – Espeto con fuerza. – Yo odio el Ramen... – suspiro.  
- Pues muy mala suerte, teme! Ya tu dijiste que te daba igual – se burlo Naruto sacándole la lengua.  
- Oye, oye, no lo tientes Naruto... – le trato de advertir Itachi.  
- Como si me fuera a hacer algo! – dijo Naruto haciendo caso omiso a la advertencia de Itachi, sonriendo y cruzándose de brazos completamente confiado.  
- ¿Qué no? ¡Ya veras! – Dijo Sasuke y sin darle oportunidad a Naruto para defenderse se le acerco y empezó a estirarle los cachetes y las orejas. – Para que te dejes de burlar, Usuratonkachi – decía mientras seguía estirándole los cachetes, Naruto solo podía tratar de quitar las manos de Sasuke y no evito reír un poco.

- ¡Ya déjame. Teme! – decía Naruto tratando de quitar las manos de Sasuke de su cara.  
- Ustedes... paren ya! – les dijo Itachi después de varios segundos de diversión. – Vamos a comer ya... – Sasuke paro luego de decir esto.  
- Dime que trajiste el auto de papa... – suspiro Sasuke separándose un poco de Naruto.  
- Dios si... dime que no tienes el convertible. – dijo Naruto acariciándose un poco las mejillas para aliviar el dolor.  
- No chicos tranquilícense... no lo traje! – rió Itachi mientras los tres salían del apartamento, Naruto y Sasuke suspiraron aliviados al unísono. – Que exagerados! – rió Itachi ante la reacción de estos.  
- Disculpa Itachi, pero el trauma quedo... ¿sabias? – dijo Naruto ante la risa de Itachi, lo que provoco que riera un poco mas, así que Naruto no pudo evitar reír un poco con el.  
Fue relativamente corto el tiempo que se llevaron del apartamento al Ichiraku Ramen, la verdad estaba bastante cerca, apenas llegaron, estacionaron el auto cerca de allí. Era un puesto bastante humilde, era un simple puesto con una pequeña barra, pero según Naruto, e Itachi por igual, era uno de los mejores puestos de Ramen de la ciudad.  
- Naruto! Tenia tiempo que no te veía por aquí! – lo saludo el que debía ser el dueño apenas se asomaron en el puesto, al parecer Naruto iba muy seguido, pensó Itachi.  
- Hola! Si, no tenia mucho dinero! – rió Naruto mientras los tres se sentaban.  
El dueño rió un poco ante el comentario del rubio. - ¿Y tu madre como esta? – le pregunto.  
- Esta bastante bien! – le respondió con una sonrisa.  
- Y veo que tienes compañía, ¿En que puedo servirles? – pregunto el dueño dirigiéndose no solo a Naruto si no a sus acompañantes.  
- A mi dame lo de siempre! – respondió Naruto.  
- Yo quisiera un servicio de camarón picante, por favor. – pidió Itachi sonriente, y miro a Sasuke, así también hizo Naruto, que estaba en el medio de los dos.  
- Yo no quiero nada, gracias. – suspiro aburrido Sasuke para variar.  
- OH, vamos Sasuke! Pide algo! ¿Y que si te gusta? – dijo Itachi intentando que Sasuke probara el Ramen.  
- Quien dice que no le gusta este Ramen es porque nunca ha probado uno! – afirmo el dueño sonriendo.  
- Nunca lo he probado... – Dijo Sasuke y tanto el dueño como Naruto se sorprendieron.  
- Con razón siempre eres tan desdichado! Viejo dale uno de carne sencillo! – le dijo rápidamente al señor y este asintió con firmeza.  
- QUE NI SE TE OCURRA! No voy a comer eso! – peleo Sasuke mirando a Naruto con cierta rabia, para variar.  
- Vamos teme! Solo pruébalo! – le insistió el rubio. – Le hará bien a tu alma – dijo Naruto con los ojos brillosos de felicidad.  
- Por favor... yo no tengo alma. – dijo con fastidio, pero por alguna razón sonó gracioso, e Itachi y Naruto no pudieron evitar emitir fuertes carcajadas.  
- Vamos Sasuke no seas aguafiestas! – rió Itachi dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda que hasta lo empujo un poco hacia adelante. – Pruébalo!  
- Si lo hago, ¿Me dejaran en paz? – pregunto Naruto mirando primero a Itachi y luego se detuvo en Naruto.  
- Si! – respondieron ambos al unísono, y justo en ese momento les entregaron sus ordenes.  
- Buen provecho! – les deseo el dueño.

Naruto fue el primero en tomar un gran bocado, y luego Itachi.  
- DELICIOSO! – afirmaron ambos luego de tragar.  
- Vamos Sasuke, come! Esta increíble! – le dijo Itachi con un pequeño codazo en el brazo, Sasuke se limito a mirar el tazón con asco.  
- Solo un bocado Sasuke! – insistió Naruto, y Sasuke solamente trago con fuerza y lo miro.  
- Esta bien, pero cuando muera... aléjate de mi funeral... – suspiro Sasuke un poco derrotado e inconforme, pero siempre manteniendo su semblante serio.  
- Solo pruébalo de una vez! – dijo Naruto harto de la lentitud de Sasuke, sin poder evitar reír un poco por el anterior comentario.  
Sasuke tomo una pequeña cantidad con los palitos y lentamente se la introdujo en la boca, mastico un poco y trago.  
- ¿Y...? – pregunto Naruto curioso, Sasuke solo lo miro y bufo molesto, no dijo nada, solo... siguió comiendo, lo que significaba, que le había gustado pero obviamente era demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo. – LO SABIA! – rió Naruto. – Dame esos cinco Itachi! Lo logramos – le dijo y este lo hizo, para luego reír un poco junto a el y seguir comiendo.  
- Ah! Estuvo delicioso! Estoy lleno... – suspiro Naruto luego de terminar su tercer tazón.  
- No puedo creer que comas tanto! Eres la única persona que conozco que come así! – rió Itachi, el también había comido de mas, pero solo dos.  
- Te vas a enfermar... – suspiro Sasuke.  
- No me voy a enfermar! Que exagerado teme! – bufo Naruto.  
- Bien, ¿Cuánto es señor? – pregunto amablemente Itachi.  
- Dos mil yenes, por favor. – respondió el viejo. – A Naruto siempre le hago un pequeño descuento! – rió el.  
- Muchas gracias, aquí tiene. – dijo Itachi entregándole el dinero.  
- Gracias a ustedes, gracias por venir. – agradeció tomando el dinero, luego los tres se bajaron de las sillas. – Vuelve pronto Naruto! Espero ver a tu madre pronto, tengo tiempo sin verla!  
- Claro! Un día vendré con ella! – le dijo sonriendo y se despidió con una gesto de la mano.  
Fueron hasta el auto y emprendieron el camino de regreso al apartamento.  
- Vamos Sasuke, admítelo, te gusto el Ramen! – insistió por cuarta vez Naruto, pero Sasuke seguía sin decirlo.  
- Ya déjalo Naruto! Nunca lo dirá! – dijo Itachi derrotado, a sabias de que Sasuke era lo suficientemente orgulloso como para admitirlo.  
- Orgulloso...! – bufo Naruto, un poco inconforme.  
- Vete acostumbrando, Usuratonkachi. – suspiro Sasuke, ciertamente aliviado de que se detuviera.  
De nuevo, en pocos minutos llegaron al apartamento.  
- Bien chicos, yo simplemente los dejo, debo llegar a la casa, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer... – dijo Itachi cuando se detuvo frente al edificio.  
- Claro! Nos veremos Itachi! – dijo sonriente mientras abría la puerta.  
- Por cierto! En unos días estaré libre, Sasuke, ¿te gustaría que te llevara al parque? – pregunto Itachi.  
- Seria justicia... – dijo Sasuke bajándose.  
- ¿Parque? – pregunto curioso Naruto.  
- Sasuke lleva meses pidiéndome que lo lleve al parque nacional a fueras de la ciudad, quiere tomar unas fotos, ¿Nos acompañas? – pregunto Itachi.  
- El no va a... – empezó Sasuke pero Naruto no se detuvo a pensarlo.  
- Me encantaría! Nunca he podido ir! – asintió Naruto.  
- Odias decir que no, ¿Verdad? – dijo Sasuke con rabia.  
- Vamos Sasuke, solo quiere acompañarnos, déjalo que venga! – espeto Itachi antes de que Sasuke se negara.  
- Bien... haz lo que quieras. – suspiro Sasuke.  
- Perfecto! – dijo Itachi. – Ah, otra cosa, ¿A que hora los vengo a recoger mañana? – pregunto Itachi, refiriéndose claro esta, al concierto de la noche siguiente.  
- A las ocho, se agradece. – contesto Sasuke.  
- Perfecto! Nos veremos entonces, adiós chicos! – Se despidió Itachi con un gesto de la mano y ellos hicieron lo mismo.  
- Ah... estuvo delicioso! – suspiro Naruto sonriente colocando sus manos en la nuca mientras subían las escaleras. - ¿Verdad Sasuke? – le pregunto mirando al pelinegro, pero este no respondió, apenas si emitió un "Hm." - ¿Podrías dejar tu orgullo por un segundo? ¿Tanto te cuesta? – pregunto de nuevo,... no perdía nada con intentar.  
- Si... – respondió al abrir la puerta.  
- Entonces si admites que eres orgulloso! – Dijo Naruto, quitándose los zapatos, mientras que Sasuke ya estaba en la cocina.  
- No... – negó sirviéndose un vaso de agua.  
- ¡¿Quién te entiende? – Se quejo Naruto lanzándose en el sofá, Sasuke solo rió en un tono (según lo que a Naruto le pareció) de satisfacción, y se fue caminando a la habitación. Naruto dio un suspiro y fue igualmente al cuarto.  
- Me voy a bañar... solo por si suena mi celular... ¿Si? – le informo Naruto a Sasuke al entrar mientras recogía su toalla.  
- Si... – respondió Sasuke sin apartar la vista de su libro.  
- "Se ve que hacerme su amigo no será fácil..." – Pensó Naruto ya en el baño mientras volvía a suspirar y empezaba a desvestirse.  
Se metió en la ducha y apenas abrió la llave de agua, que esperaba saliera caliente fue todo lo contrario.  
- AH! DEMONIOS! – grito por su sorpresa, esa agua de verdad estaba helada, y en pocos segundos Sasuke había entrado.  
- ¿Qué paso ahora? – pregunto con fastidio.  
- ¿Po...podrías revisar... si esta cosa ti...tiene calentador de agua? – le pidió temblando un poco de frío.  
- No seas quejica... báñate así... – le dijo con pesadez... pero Naruto no pensaba bañarse con agua así.  
- Claro que no! No pienso morir de hipotermia! – Le dijo alzando un poco la voz y oyó que Sasuke maldecía por lo bajo mas no pudo escuchar bien.  
- Esta bien... que molesto eres... – dijo saliendo del baño.  
En pocos segundos volvió a escucharse la puerta abriéndose.  
- Listo... ahora no me vuelvas a molestar con tus quejas... – dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.  
- Gracias! – dijo Naruto alzando de nuevo el tono de voz para que lo escuchara... claro que... no esperaba una respuesta. Abrió de nuevo la llave y el agua se fue calentando poco a poco. – Gracias a dios... – suspiro el.  
En cinco minutos Naruto ya estaba saliendo del baño, luego de cubrirse de la cintura para abajo con la toalla... cayo en cuenta que había dejado su ropa en el cuarto.  
- Genial... ahora me tengo que congelar buscándola. – se quejo mientras se ataba mejor la toalla. Obviamente no iba a llamar a Sasuke para que se la trajera porque no lo iba a hacer... así que era mejor ahorrarse eso y salir el mismo.  
- Con un demonio... – maldijo por lo bajo al entrar al cuarto temblando, para colmo, en el cuarto hacia mucho mas frío que en el pasillo  
- Pensé que no te gustaba el frío... – dijo Sasuke al oírlo entrar, ya, ahora, el como hizo para saber que estaba en toalla era un misterio porque no apartaba la vista del libro. - ¿Se te quedo la ropa? –dijo esta vez con una sonrisa burlona bajando el libro y mirándolo.  
- Ca...cállate... – espeto aun temblando, y recogiendo su "pijama" de la cama.  
- ¿Y ese collar? – le pregunto de repente Sasuke, que sin saber porque se había fijado en el collar que Naruto cargaba en su cuello.  
- Ah! Esto... me lo dio papa hace años, ha pasado de generación en generación según el! No recuerdo bien la historia la verdad... pero dijo que era muy valiosa. – explico, riendo un poco al final.  
- ¿Puedo verlo? – Le pregunto Sasuke tendiéndole la mano, Naruto aunque se extraño un poco acepto.  
- Claro... – dijo, se quito el collar y se lo dio. Se lo dejo mientras iba a cambiarse, ya no soportaba el frío.  
- "¿Por qué me habrá llamado tanto la atención?... Bueno es impresionante debo admitirlo, una obra de arte" – pensó Sasuke mientras examinaba el diamante o piedra que tenia el collar. – "Me gusta su azul..." – pensó.  
- ¿Te gusta? – pregunto de repente Naruto, que acaba de llegar al cuarto.  
- Es curiosa... – contesto Sasuke.  
- ¿No te vas a cambiar? – pregunto Naruto, guardando la ropa en el closet.  
- No... – respondió levantándose de la cama para devolverle el collar a Naruto. – Yo duermo desnudo... – dijo casi entrecortado... como si fuera una broma.  
- ¡¿QUE? – grito Naruto sorprendido.  
- Era broma... idiota... – dijo dándole el collar e hiendo a su closet, riendo un poco. – Solo que nunca he tenido una ropa en especifico para dormir... solo duermo con los boxers y ya... me parece mas sencillo. – explico quitándose la camisa y colgándola.

- Que alivio... – suspiro mientras se sentaba en la cama a jugar con una pelotita de goma. – No me gustaría tener que despertarte un día! – rió Naruto con su vista fija en la pelota, Sasuke ante esto solo pudo voltearse y mirarlo como diciéndole "¿Que demonios dices...?", Naruto al notar la mirada no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas, Sasuke suspiro.  
- Y ahora... ¿De que demonios te ríes? – espeto con odiosidad, pensando que se estaba volviendo a burlar de el.

- Me encanto esa cara! Estuvo muy graciosa! – rió de nuevo acostándose en la cama sin dejar de jugar.  
- Que raro eres... – suspiro Sasuke guardando al fin sus pantalones y sentándose en la cama para seguir leyendo.  
Naruto de repente miro a Sasuke y noto algo que no había notado antes... quizás porque no le prestaba mucha atención.  
- ¿USAS LENTES? – pregunto sorprendido, fue tal la sorpresa que se sentó de golpe en la cama, nunca se había percatado de eso.  
- ¿Por qué el alboroto?... Solo los uso para leer. – dijo Sasuke en modo de respuesta mirando rápidamente a Naruto para volver luego con su lectura.  
- Te ves raro... – expreso Naruto, ladeando un poco su cabeza.  
- Itachi ya me lo ha dicho... – dijo Sasuke sin dejar de leer.  
Naruto ya no hallaba que decir así que siguió jugando con la pelotita recostándose un poco en la pared.  
De repente Sasuke no para de oír el sonido de la pelotita cuando Naruto la atrapaba... y un poco harto alzo la vista y se quito los lentes, mas no dijo nada... solo se quedo observando a Naruto, casi como si fuera un experimento de laboratorio, intrigado.  
- "Este tipo no tiene muchas preocupaciones... ¿o si?" – pensó Sasuke mientras lo observaba jugar como un zorrito con su juguete favorito. – "Y además es un chico fácil de predecir... no es muy complicado a la primera... pero tiene algo... algo de complicado, que puede que me cueste entender..." – admitió en sus pensamientos. – "Uzumaki Naruto... aun así sigues siendo un dolor de cabeza" – pensó igual al final, dando un suspiro y siguió observándolo hasta que el se dio cuenta.  
- ¿Qué miras? – le pregunto atajando de nuevo el juguete.  
- Nada... nada... yo voy a dormir de una vez, ¿Y tu planeas quedarte despierto o dormirás de una vez? – dijo Sasuke colocando sus gafas y el libro en su mesa de noche.

- No... También dormiré, tengo sueño! – contesto Naruto dando un pequeño bostezo y colocando su juguete en la mesa, así también se apresuro a conectar el cargador de su celular para, valga la redundancia, cargar su celular.  
Sasuke fue hasta la puerta y allí apago la luz. Ambos se acostaron y Naruto solo por cortesía, le deseo buenas noches a Sasuke, a cuales este solo emitió un "Hm.". Luego de unos minutos, ambos se encontraban ya dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente, el despertador sonó exactamente a las seis en punto de la mañana, la hora en la que Sasuke solía levantarse para darse un baño decente y desayunar sin apresurarse. Sasuke se despertó inmediatamente, apago el despertador y se levanto de la cama... vio que Naruto aun dormía... al parecer el despertador no había logrado levantarlo a el también, así que reviso su celular y tenia alarma a las seis y cuarenta.  
- "¿Acaso no se piensa bañar? Apenas le da tiempo de desayunar..." – suspiro en sus pensamientos mientras volvía a dejar el celular en la mesa y tomaba una toalla para irse a bañar.  
En cuestión de quince minutos Sasuke estaba saliendo del baño, lamentablemente en toalla... sin saber como se le había olvidado sacar el uniforme antes de entrar a la ducha, y al entrar al cuarto vio que Naruto seguía dormido.  
- Será mejor que lo despierte... – suspiro Sasuke acercándose a la cama de Naruto. – Oye idiota, despierta ya, no quiero llegar tarde por tu culpa. – dijo sacudiéndole un poco el hombro, pero no había respuesta, así que lo volvió a hacer, pero nada. – No mas Sasuke el amable... – dijo y agarro su vaso de agua que se había servido en la noche y se lo echo encima.  
- RAYOS! ¿Por qué me tienes que despertar así? – le grito sentándose de golpe en la cama y secándose el agua de la cara con la cobija.  
- Porque no te querías despertar de buena manera! Ahora levántate que no pienso llegar tarde por ti. – dijo y se volteo para tomar el uniforme y cambiarse.  
- Pudiste al menos haberme golpeado con algo... pero no echarme agua! – se quejo Naruto levantándose e igualmente hiendo a buscar si uniforme.  
Sasuke fue al baño a cambiarse y Naruto se quedo en el cuarto cambiándose.

Luego de eso Naruto se preparo un Ramen, luego de bastantes quejas de Sasuke sobre como podía desayunar eso claro esta, este se preparo unos emparedados. Después, recogieron sus bolsos, se pusieron los zapatos y salieron.

El día de escuela estuvo... relativamente normal, como siempre estaban en la clase de historia con la profesora Kurenai, las dos horas antes del receso, y Naruto estaba muriéndose de hambre para variar.  
- "Rayos... Itachi ya ha llamado tres veces... ¿Qué querrá?" – pensó Sasuke observando disimuladamente su bolsillo donde sostenía su teléfono para que no lo vieran. Apenas volvió a guardar el teléfono y miro de reojo a Naruto, el muy idiota se había quedado dormido detrás de su libro. – "Idiota... después andará pidiendo ayuda porque no entendió" – se quejo Sasuke en sus pensamientos y mientras la profesora se volteaba para escribir algo en la pizarra aprovecho para golpear a Naruto en la cabeza para que se despertara, este se despertó de golpe, casi tirando el libro y lo miro enfadado.  
- ¡¿POR QUE HICISTE ESO? – susurro Naruto y aunque Sasuke no pudo oírlo le leyó los labios.  
- Para que prestaras atención, Usuratonkachi. – le susurro Sasuke. Naruto solo suspiro fastidio, bajo el libro y deposito su vista en la pizarra con una expresión de mucho fastidio.  
Finalmente luego de varios minutos sonó la campana del receso.  
- Bien chicos, solo les pido que se lean las paginas que nos falto para el miércoles, ¿si?, pueden irse. – dijo Kurenai recogiendo sus cosas. Y saliendo del salón, como varios estudiantes después de ella.  
- Al fin! A COMER! – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa y estirándose.  
- ¿No puedes pensar en otra cosa que no sea comer? – suspiro Sasuke pasándole por al lado para salir del salón.  
- Naruto! ¿Vamos a comer al patio? – le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa acercándose a el.  
- Por supuesto! – acepto el encantado. – Ah! Un momento...! – dijo de repente. – SASUKE! – le grito justo antes de que saliera del salón y se acerco a el.  
- ¿Y ahora que? Déjame ir a comer en paz, idiota! – dijo Sasuke apenas el se acerco, frunciendo un poco el seño.  
- ¿Quieres venir con nosotros a comer? – le pregunto Naruto, Sasuke solo arqueo una ceja.  
- No... – respondió el.  
- ¡¿Pero porque? – pregunto Naruto un poco molesto, Sasuke siempre come solo, no le iba a hacer daño comer acompañado de vez en cuando.  
- Porque no quiero... además tampoco quiero chicas babeándose por mi cerca. – explico Sasuke, y a Naruto se le había ocurrido algo, que aunque quería comer con Sakura y los demás... tampoco le parecía bien que Sasuke comiera siempre solo.  
- Sakura...- apresuro Naruto y se acerco a Sakura, Sasuke solo suspiro y salio del salón revisando su celular. – ¿Te importa si voy a comer con Sasuke? – le pregunto un poco nervioso, pero ella solo rió.  
- Claro Naruto, nos veremos después! Me alegra que trates de ser su amigo! – respondió Sakura sonriendo, Naruto en cambio rió un poco nervioso con una mano sobre la nuca, luego volteo para decirle algo a Sasuke, pero no estaba.  
- ¿Sasuke? Rayos... – suspiro Naruto y se despidió de Sakura y salio corriendo del salón para buscarlo, suerte no había ido muy lejos en el pasillo.  
- Oye Sasuke! – le hablo de repente cuando por fin lo alcanzo.  
- ¿Qué quieres? – le pregunto sin apartar su vista del celular.  
- Vamos a comer! – lo invito Naruto.  
- Ya te dije que no voy a comer contigo y menos rodeado por chicas. – afirmo el, de nuevo.  
- No, no has entendido! Voy a comer contigo! – le propuso Naruto, mas bien solo le informo, el iba a comer con el aunque Sasuke no quisiera.  
- ¿Comer contigo? Oh, por favor... – suspiro Sasuke fastidiado. – Ni loco. – dijo al final.  
- Te voy a acompañar aun así no quieras! – dijo de manera testaruda Naruto, y se cruzo de brazos, Sasuke se detuvo al instante.  
- Eres un molesto dolor de cabeza, ¿lo sabias? – le espeto con cierta rudeza, pero Naruto bufo.  
- No pienso cambiar de opinión! – negó Naruto, y Sasuke siguió suspirando.  
- Bien como quieras. – dijo Sasuke y siguió caminando, y Naruto lo siguió hasta el patio, donde por fin vio donde se escondía siempre para comer en paz.  
Así que se sentaron y empezaron a comer, sin decir ninguna palabra, hasta que el celular de Sasuke sonó.  
- Quinta vez que llamas... ¿Qué quieres? – contesto Sasuke, debía de ser Itachi. – Yo se que es hoy... – dijo, lo que hizo recordarle a Naruto que el concierto era ese mismo día. - ¿Cuándo?... perfecto, ya era hora! – dijo de repente, arqueando un poco las cejas. – No te interesa... – suspiro. – Que no te interesa... – repitió. – Esta bien, esta bien... – asintió y le paso el celular a Naruto. – Ten, y que sea rápido. – le dijo así que Naruto lo tomo.  
- Diga! – dijo Naruto al tomar el teléfono, y la voz que lo saludo hizo que se le dibujara una sonrisa en el rostro, era Itachi.  
- _¿Cómo estas, Naruto?_ – pregunto Itachi.

- Bastante bien, la verdad! ¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí? – pregunto Naruto curioso.  
- Solo lo adivine! – respondió Itachi riendo un poco. – Mira, ¿Nos vas a acompañar por fin al parque? – le pregunto Itachi.  
- CLARO QUE SI! – respondió Naruto encantado y riendo un poco, mas vio que Sasuke hacia una mueca de fastidio, al parecer no le agradaba mucho el salir tan seguido con su hermano y para colmo con Naruto, pero gracias a que a el no le importaba si Sasuke quería o no, no le presto atención. – Aunque... ¿Cuándo? – pregunto, solo por curiosidad.  
- _Tengo libre el diez! ¿Por qué?, ¿No puedes?_ – dijo Itachi, preocupado de que tuviera algo que hacer, y de echo si... era su cumpleaños.

- Tendría que preguntarle a mama... porque, ese día es mi cumpleaños y... – empezó diciendo pero lo interrumpió un grito de emoción de Itachi.  
- _MARAVILLOSO! ¿De verdad se te dificulta ir por eso? Porque allá hay un café que dan unas tortas excelentes! Y de echo puedo conseguir un gran descuento porque unos amigos trabajan allí!_ – afirmo Itachi, al parecer bastante contento, y a Naruto le dolía decir que no, hasta había oído de ese café... y sabia que era bueno, no podía tampoco perder la oportunidad de ir e incluso, ¡obtener un descuento!.  
- Le preguntare a mama! Porque ella me dijo que quería salir a comer a algún restaurante o algo así... – dijo sinceramente Naruto, y oyó que Itachi suspiraba un poco.  
_- Bueno chico, tu pregunta, y me envías un mensaje con Sasuke, ¿De acuerdo?_ – propuso Itachi y bueno, Naruto accedió, era la mejor solución.  
- De acuerdo! – asintió el con una sonrisa.  
- _Perfecto! Bueno estamos hablando entonces!_ – se despidió Itachi, así que Naruto hizo lo mismo y le regreso el teléfono a Sasuke.  
- Entendido... si, si lo que sea Itachi, ya entendí. – suspiro Sasuke volviendo a hablar con Itachi, y luego de unos segundos, tranco.

Luego de pasados varios minutos en los que solo hablaron un poco sobre el concierto de esa noche, sonó la campana y tuvieron que regresar a clases.  
No paso mucho a partir del receso, las clases estuvieron relativamente normales, y apenas se oyó la campana de salida, Naruto se despidió de Sakura y Sasuke y el se fueron al apartamento, un poco cansados, y sin ganas de tener que llegar a realizar su proyecto.  
- ¿De veras tenemos que hacerlo? – se quejo Naruto por quinta vez, ya cerca del apartamento, y cerca del limite de la paciencia de Sasuke también.  
- Por quinta vez... si. – dijo Sasuke, ya harto de las quejas insistentes de Naruto. – A ver dime,... ¿tienes algo mas que hacer? – pregunto Sasuke, acorralando a Naruto, el no podía responderle nada porque era verdad... el no tenia nada mas que hacer.  
- Maldición... – bufo a la final, mientras entraban al recinto.  
- No te quejes, eso lo hará mas fastidioso. – dijo Sasuke.  
- No lo puedo evitar! Detesto hacer tareas, mucho mas trabajos enteros! – suspiro Naruto lanzándose sobre uno de los sillones de la sala.  
- ¿Y que demonios haces relajándote tanto? Trae tu cuaderno de física, portaminas, hojas y un borrador. – le ordeno Sasuke mientras sacaba un libro de su bolso.  
- Ahora se cree el mandamás... engreído del demonio. – maldijo por lo bajo Naruto, esperando que no lo escuchara.  
- Te escuche! – espeto mientras revisaba el libro. – Ahora, ve a buscar lo que te dije.  
- "Ahora, ve a buscar lo que te dije" – se burlo Naruto mientras se levantaba de la silla y recibía una mirada asesina de parte del pelinegro a lo que Naruto saco la lengua como respuesta.

Luego de varias horas, de las que la mayoría se fueron mientras Sasuke trataba de explicarle a Naruto todo el proyecto, decidieron tomar un descanso.  
- Demonios teme, yo pensé que seria un poco mas sencillo pero... rayos. – suspiro Naruto un poco agotado, mientras recostaba su cabeza contra la mesa.  
- Técnicamente es fácil... solo que lo idiota no te deja entender. – dijo ojeando el libro, como por centésima vez, Naruto lo miro molesto con sus mejillas infladas, a lo que Sasuke rió un poco.  
- Disfrutas con mi sufrimiento, ¿verdad? – dijo Naruto con fastidio y Sasuke se levanto de la mesa con cierta sonrisa.  
- Siendo sincero, si. – respondió, mientras borraba la sonrisa y se servia un vaso de agua.  
- ¿A que hora es el concierto, Sasuke? – pregunto de repente, y Sasuke (que había agarrado el libro para seguir ojeándolo) respondió.

- A las siete y media. – respondió Sasuke tranquilo.  
- ¡¿SIETE Y MEDIA? – grito de repente Naruto levantándose de la silla, Sasuke solo lo miro atónito.  
- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto el.  
- SON LAS SIETE Y QUINCE! – grito Naruto mostrándole su reloj a Sasuke, al parecer el trabajo les había llevado mas de lo que habían pensado.  
- Rayos, tenemos que alistarnos! – maldijo Sasuke cerrando con fuerza el libro.  
- Yo pido el baño primero! – grito Naruto ya corriendo hacia el baño mientras se quitaba la camisa.  
- "No nos dará tiempo si nos bañamos por separado... OH demonios, no hay alternativa, no pienso llegar tarde y conseguir mal puesto." – pensó Sasuke, y se apresuro al baño.  
- Oye no he terminado! – grito Naruto apenas escucho que entraba, pero era algo tarde, Sasuke ya se estaba quitando la ropa.  
- Pues mala suerte! No quiero llegar tarde y no nos dará tiempo si nos bañamos por separado! – le dijo Sasuke quitándose el pantalón.  
- NO TE VAS A METER AQUÍ! – le grito asomando su cabeza fuera de la cortina.  
- Muy tarde, dobe. – bufo Sasuke ya sin ropa y metiéndose a la ducha por el lado contrario al que estaba Naruto. – Muévete. – le dijo apartándolo del chorro de agua para ir mojándose el cabello.  
- No puedo moverme mucho! Esta ducha no se puede decir que es muy grande! – se quejo Naruto un poco apretujado en la pared, de verdad era pequeño, dos personas era mucho para esa pequeña regadera. – "Rayos yo detesto que la gente me vea así... y viene el a meterse así..." – pensó molesto Naruto pero con cierto sonrojo de vergüenza mientras se aplicaba algo de shampoo.  
En cuestión de pocos minutos ya los dos estaban cambiándose de ropa, al menos Sasuke había estado en lo cierto, se tardaron mucho menos que si se hubieran bañado por separado.  
- Mas te vale que ya estés en camino ¿oíste? Ni muerto voy a llegar tarde... – le decía Sasuke por el celular a Itachi mientras cerraba los botones de su camisa.  
- _Si hermanito, no te preocupes que ya estoy a mitad de camino, llegare antes de que puedas decir !_ – rió Itachi.  
- No me causa gracia Itachi, es en serio. – suspiro Sasuke.  
- _Eres un amargado Sasuke, bueno en fin, estaré allí en un dos por tres no te preocupes._ – se despidió Itachi y ambos trancaron.  
- Supercalifrajilisticuespiali... – empezó Sasuke luego de esperar como dos minutos apoyado en la pared del cuarto mientras Naruto terminaba de acomodarse lo que podía del pelo (pero parecía imposible) y lo interrumpió el sonido de su celular. – Idiota... – dijo mirando el celular, que mostraba que el que llamaba era de echo... Itachi.  
- ¿Llego? – pregunto Naruto y Sasuke asintió; así que se colocaron sus zapatos, Sasuke agarro su cámara digital y bajaron apresurados las escaleras.  
- Hola Itachi! – lo saludo Naruto apenas entraron al auto.  
- Hola Naruto! ¿Cómo estas? – le respondió Itachi con una sonrisa.  
- No puedo creer que de echo lo lograste... – dijo Sasuke sentándose, a diferencia de Naruto, en el asiento de delante.  
- ¿A que te refieres, hermanito? – le pregunto Itachi.  
- Que no me digas así... – suspiro. – Llegaste antes de que pudiera decirlo... – dijo extrañado Sasuke, e Itachi estallo a carcajadas.  
- ¿DE VERDAD LO HICISTE? – pregunto sorprendido y entre risas.  
- ¿Decir que? – pregunto Naruto, curioso.  
- Yo le dije que llegaría antes de que pudiera decir ... Y LO HIZO! – estallo de nuevo Itachi en carcajadas, al igual que Naruto. Sasuke solo suspiro y fijo su vista en el paisaje.  
- Itachi deja de ir a tus felices cuarenta kilómetros por hora... te dije que no quería llegar tarde... – suspiro Sasuke cuando vio que Itachi no iba mas rápido cuando tenia la oportunidad.  
- No seas tan grosero, idiota! – protesto Naruto.  
- Tu ya deja de insultarme, dobe! – contesto Sasuke un poco molesto.  
- No peleen! Enseguida acelero Sasuke, relájate! – dijo Itachi y piso el acelerador lo mas que podía y Sasuke bufo.  
En pocos minutos llegaron a su destino... y ambos luego de despedirse de Itachi y acordar la hora en que los debía recoger se dirigieron a la cola de espera para entrar (que sorpresivamente aun estaba, y pensar que estaban llegando relativamente tarde).


	9. Capitulo 9

**9no capitulo: El concierto de NICO! / ¿Pelea OTRA VEZ?**

- Que bueno que aun no han empezado a entrar! Conseguiremos buenos asientos después de todo! – afirmo Naruto aliviado.  
- Si... – suspiro Sasuke, por alguna razón no parecía muy emocionado.  
Naruto no tenia nada que decir así que se puso a jugar con su vista y miraba a cualquier parte que podía, inflando a veces sus mejillas, jugando con sus pies balanceándose de delante hacia atrás, y de vez en cuando mirando a Sasuke de reojo, y este siempre estaba quieto. En una de las veces que Naruto vio a Sasuke, se le quedo observando unos segundos mas que las veces anteriores.  
- "¿Por qué será tan serio? En el parque de diversiones no estaba así... parecía otro...me pregunto... ¿Por qué?" – pensó Naruto mientras lo observaba, y de repente sin previo aviso Sasuke volteo con una ceja arqueada, provocando que se sobresaltara.  
- ¿Qué miras, Usuratonkachi? – le pregunto con la misma expresión, y sin saber porque a Naruto le apareció un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas.  
- Nada! – bufo molesto y miro al lado contrario. – OH mira! Ya están dejando entrar! – dijo de repente contento, no solo porque estaban entrando si no porque estaba empezando a sentirse pesado el aire.  
- Ya era hora... – suspiro Sasuke avanzando, al igual que Naruto.  
Rápidamente entraron al auditorio y estaba casi vació, era cierto, no había muchas personas ni en la fila ni en la ciudad que de echo conocieran ese grupo.  
- VAMOS AL FRENTE! – dijo Naruto lo mas emocionado posible y agarro a Sasuke por la muñeca para que se apresurara.  
- ¿Podrías soltarme? – se quejo Sasuke de inmediato.  
- Estas caminando muy lento! – dijo Naruto siguiendo arrastrándolo y caminando rápidamente hasta que llegaron a los asientos y se sentaron.  
- Perfecto! Veremos a la banda lo mas cerca que se puede! – dijo Naruto casi riendo de la emoción. - ¿Y por que no estas emocionado? Vamos a ver a NICO! – le reprocho Naruto al ver que ni siquiera una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.  
- Disculpa por no ser tan extrovertido... Usuratonkachi. – suspiro Sasuke.  
- Deberías serlo! Al menos en este tipo de cosas! No puedo creer que vayas a ver a tu grupo favorito y no estés sonriendo si quiera! – le volvió a reprochar Naruto.  
- ¿Y si no quiero sonreír? No todo el mundo es como tu idiota... – espeto Sasuke cerrando sus ojos, así que Naruto se harto.  
- VAMOS! SORIIIIIIEEEEE! – le insistió mostrándole una enorme sonrisa y por payasear le empezó a hacer caretas, y como a la segunda lo miro por fin, y en el instante en que fijo su mirada en Naruto, Sasuke arqueo una ceja pero se dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, así que Naruto volvió a hacer otra mueca mientras le decía que se riera, que no fuera tan necio, y al parecer funciono, lentamente esa pequeña sonrisa fue lentamente a convertirse en una sonrisa de verdad, así que siguió con otra morisqueta, lo que provoco que de repente estallara a carcajadas sin saber porque.  
- "Lo logre!" – pensó Naruto contento mientras veía a Sasuke riéndose, la verdad se estaba riendo mas de lo normal.  
- Maldito... – decía entre carcajadas y tapaba su boca con su mano, quizás tratando de ocultar la sonrisa, o simplemente era costumbre. – No hagas esas estupideces... – decía Sasuke, hablando a duras penas, pero luego de eso su risa se fue apagando hasta que solo quedo una sonrisa.  
- Pero te hice reír! ¿O no? – dijo Naruto contento, y a Sasuke se le salió una pequeña carcajada.

- Cállate, Dobe! – dijo Sasuke aun con esa sonrisa de más de un centímetro que a veces mantenía más tiempo que las demás.

Luego de unos segundos, las pocas luces que iluminaban el auditorio se apagaron, y se oyeron varios gritos de emoción, Naruto estaba incluido en ellos, y de repente se abrió el telón que tapaba el escenario y mostró a la banda.  
- Buenas noches Kyoto! – grito el vocalista en el micrófono, al cual todos los fans respondieron con otro grito de emoción, Naruto no supo como no se levanto de la silla de la emoción. - ¿Están listos? – volvió a gritar el vocalista, y todos emocionados respondieron con un gran "Si". – PERFECTO! – dijo el vocalista, y alzando el puño a lo alto, contó hasta 3, y empezaron a tocar.  
- ES APRIL! – grito Naruto emocionado y brincando en la silla, tuvo que mirar a Sasuke, y vio que estaba se veía igual de emocionado, de hecho estaba cantando, así que él se puso a hacer lo mismo.  
El concierto iba perfecto, durante todas las canciones Naruto no pudo haberse divertido mas, de hecho en muchas tanto él como Sasuke se levantaron, y seguían cantando juntos, muchas veces lo escucho reír, era la segunda vez que lo veía divirtiéndose tanto. Pero de repente, al terminar una de las canciones, el vocalista hizo una pausa para hablar.  
- ¿Cómo la están pasando? – pregunto emocionado y la multitud respondió con una grito, para ese momento todo el mundo estaba levantado. – Vaya, al parecer muy bien! – rió el chico. – Esta bien, como veo que ya están bastante emocionados, les tenemos una pequeña sorpresa en la próxima canción, supongo que muchos conocerán Broken Youth, ¿No es así? – pregunto y era algo más que obvio, ante esto Naruto y Sasuke quedaron impresionados, por fin iba a tocar esa canción... hasta Sasuke hizo un ademán de emoción. – Me lo imagine! – rió el vocalista al ver a la multitud gritando. – Entonces, lo que haremos ahora será pedirles a dos del publico que suban a cantar con nosotros esta canción, ya que es la favorita de la gente, ¿Qué les parece? – propuso y la multitud asintió con otro grito, Naruto y Sasuke quedaron petrificados.  
- ¿Cantar con ellos? – titubeo Naruto atónito, y miro a Sasuke, tenía la misma expresión de sorpresa que el. – Sasuke, ¿Te imaginas que nos escojan? – le pregunto Naruto sonriendo y moviéndole un poco el hombro a Sasuke.  
- No nos van a escoger... – suspiro Sasuke liberando la mano de Naruto.  
- Pero que pesimista! A que si nos escogen! – afirmo Naruto con seguridad, y manteniendo su sonrisa, Sasuke rió un poco ante esto.  
- Tendríamos demasiada suerte, Usuratonkachi – dijo Sasuke cerrando sus ojos.  
Y de repente, por fin la suerte estaba del lado de Naruto.  
- USTEDES DOS! LOS DE ADELANTE! El rubio y el de pelo negro! – grito el vocalista señalando, justamente, a Naruto y a Sasuke, estos quedaron atónitos al escuchar lo que había dicho, y Naruto volteo inmediatamente, señalándose a el mismo y Sasuke luego. – Si, ustedes! VENGAN PARA ACÁ! – les indico con un ademán de la mano y Naruto emitió un gran "Si" de emoción.  
- No lo puedo creer... – rió Sasuke, y sin que lo pudiera prever, Naruto lo tomo rápidamente de la mano y lo levanto de la silla.  
- VAMOS SASUKE! – le dijo caminando lo mas rápido que podía y dirigiéndose al escenario.  
- Oye suéltame! – se quejo Sasuke y se soltó de Naruto.  
- Entonces no seas tan lento! Teme! – rió Naruto y apresuro mas el paso, y Sasuke tuvo que correr un poco para alcanzarlo.  
Rápidamente subieron a la tarima.  
- Aquí están! A ver chicos, ¿cuáles son sus nombres? – les pregunto apenas los vio.  
- Naruto! – respondió Naruto contento, ¿Y cómo no iba a estarlo?, estaba en la misma tarima que su grupo favorito, hasta Sasuke sostenía una sonrisa.  
- ¿Y tu? – le pregunto a Sasuke.  
- Sasuke. – respondió el.  
- BIEN! Todo el mundo, estos son Naruto y Sasuke! UN APLAUSO! – les grito a la multitud y les lanzo a cada uno un micrófono. – Conmigo chicos... - les indico apartándose un poco del micrófono y dirigiéndose a ellos, ambos respondieron asintiendo con la cabeza.  
Apenas el vocalista chasqueo tres veces los dedos la música empezó.  
- SASUKE VAMOS A CANTAR CON NICO! – le dijo en el oído lo más alto que podía para que lo escuchara, y Sasuke por alguna razón rió un poco.  
- Tienes una suerte del demonio Usuratonkachi! – le dijo igualmente en el oído Sasuke, y Naruto rió.  
- Dame esos cinco Sasuke! – le dijo a Sasuke sin querer, jamás le había pedido que le diera los cinco, personalmente no creía que se los fuera a dar. Pero para su sorpresa, Sasuke rió una vez mas y le dio los cinco con fuerza, algo que no pensó que fuera hacer, lo hizo.  
En ese instante empezó la canción, por lo que Naruto y Sasuke acompañaron al vocalista.  
Aun pensando que Naruto no podía cantar, la verdad le estaba saliendo muy bien, y era disfrazado por las voces de la banda y de Sasuke. Varias veces Naruto y Sasuke se quedaban cantando casi uno enfrente del otro, y Naruto vio por primera vez a Sasuke saltando y moviendo la cabeza como quien no es serio y es igual de animado que el.  
- Chicos y chicas! NARUTO Y SASUKE! Qué bien lo hacen chicos! Vamos sigan así! – dijo rápidamente durante el solo y Naruto no podía contener la felicidad, debía sacarla de alguna manera y de repente poso su brazo en los hombros de Sasuke y este, como si no le importara hizo lo mismo, y antes de que volviera a sonar el coro el vocalista volvió a decir algo rápidamente. – USTEDES SOLOS VAMOS! – grito y el dejo de cantar, dejándolos a ellos solos, y para su sorpresa, no les importo, siguieron cantando y no se podía decir que lo hacían mal.  
Al final, los dos últimos coros se les volvió a unir el vocalista y terminaron la canción, Naruto y Sasuke brincaron al mismo tiempo justo al terminar y ambos empezaron a reír un poco.  
- SI! – grito de alegría Naruto volviendo a abrazar los hombros de Sasuke.  
- BRAVO CHICOS! Eso estuvo increíble! – aplaudió el vocalista cuando los aplausos y los gritos cesaron. - ¿Ustedes ya habían cantado? – les pregunto arqueando una ceja.  
- El si! Yo no! – rió Naruto señalando a Sasuke.  
- Hasta me cuesta creerlo! – volvió a reír el vocalista. – VAMOS TODO EL MUNDO! Un fuerte aplauso para nuestro dúo de la noche! – dijo y todos aplaudieron, incluyendo el vocalista y toda la banda.  
- Gracias! Supongo! – rió un poco nervioso Naruto, pero no se podía sentir mas feliz.  
- Bien, por ahora iremos a un corto intermedio, todos necesitamos descansar, ¿no? – dijo riendo un poco al final el vocalista. – Nos veremos chicos! Sigan así! – les dijo con animo luego de que se cerrara la cortina.  
- Claro! – asintió Naruto y ambos se despidieron con un gesto de la mano, y bajaron de la tarima. – SIIIII! ESO ES LO MEJOR QUE HE HECHO EN MI VIDA! ¿ NO TE PARECIO ASÍ SASUKE? – grito Naruto apenas al bajar, debía sacar esa alegría de alguna manera, ¿o no?  
- Por supuesto – dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa, casi de oreja a oreja. – Pero dios que cansa! Que horror... – rió Sasuke sentándose en sus sillas apenas llegaron a ellas. – Itachi no me va a creer esto... – suspiro secándose un poco el sudor con un pañuelo.  
- Sakura y mama tampoco me lo creerán! – dijo igualmente Naruto estirándose un poco en la silla.

- Debimos habernos tomado una... – suspiro Sasuke hasta que ambos cayeron en cuenta, de verdad debieron haberse tomado una foto con NICO.  
- UNA FOTO! – gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo, sobresaltándose.  
- DEMONIOS UNA FOTO! Como no lo pensamos! – se quejo Naruto lanzándose sobre la silla de nuevo y alborotándose el pelo.  
- Como rayos se me olvido eso... – suspiro Sasuke frustrado con un dedo en la cien.  
- ¡¿Tu crees que podremos hablar con ellos después del concierto? – pregunto Naruto apenas se le ocurrió la idea.  
- ¿Nos dejaran? – apunto Sasuke.  
- No perdemos nada con intentarlo, ¿O si? – dijo Naruto y bueno, tenia razón, si no los dejaban ¿Qué mas?, pero debían intentarlo.  
- Tienes razón... bien, después del concierto intentaremos hablar con ellos. – dijo Sasuke sentándose mejor en la silla. – Oye, al intermedio aun le falta, ¿Quieres ir a comprar un poco de agua? – le pregunto Sasuke a Naruto, mirándolo, y Naruto volteo su vista hacia el igualmente.  
- Claro! Hace calor! – respondió Naruto y ambos se levantaron de la silla para ir al puesto de refrigerios. – Ah! Ya puedo morir en paz! – suspiro Naruto contento colocando sus manos en su nuca.  
- Perfecto! Entonces no tienes problemas con que me deshaga de ti mañana, ¿O si? – comento Sasuke con cierta sonrisa malvada, Naruto lo miro con la mayor expresión de "No es gracioso", que tenia, Sasuke solo se rió ante ella. – Era broma Usuratonkachi! – dijo y paso su mano por el pelo del rubio, "despeinándolo".  
- No me dio risa! – se quejo Naruto peinándose lo poco que estaba fuera de lugar.  
- A mi si! – volvió a reír Sasuke, algo que lo aliviaba mucho, porque aunque parte de su diversión fuera a costillas de el, se estaba divirtiendo, y eso era un gran logro para Naruto, por lo que solo pudo sonreír ante eso.  
En segundos llegaron al puesto y pidieron dos aguas minerales y regresaron a sus asientos.  
- Refrescante! – dijo felizmente Naruto al beberse de un solo trago la mitad de la botella.  
- ¿Hasta el agua te la tragas así?, glotón. – suspiro Sasuke bebiendo tranquilamente su agua.  
- Pues discúlpame por tener sed, idiota! – le reprocho sacándole la lengua, Sasuke suspiro pero rió entre dientes un poco.  
Después de unos cinco minutos más, comenzó de nuevo el concierto, igual de bien como había empezado. Hasta que de repente el vocalista volvió a hablar.  
- ¿Qué les ha parecido el concierto? – les pregunto animado, como siempre, el chico, y de nuevo, la multitud le respondió con un grito de emoción. – Rayos chicos, creo que tendremos que hacer otro concierto pronto! – rió el vocalista dirigiéndose el grupo, y este asintió y rió un poco.  
- Rayos! No me digas que ya se termino! – suspiro de repente Naruto al ver lo que había dicho el vocalista.  
- Supongo que si... – suspiro Sasuke y metió sus manos en los bolsillos.  
- Bien querido publico, de verdad lamentamos que hasta aquí llegue la noche... deseamos poder estar mas tiempo aquí! Pero es tiempo ya de terminar! – suspiro el vocalista y se oyeron unas quejas en el publico. – No se preocupen! Pronto nos presentaremos de nuevo! Estén pendientes! – los animo el chico y todos aplaudieron, luego el vocalista junto toda la banda dieron las gracias y cerraron el telón, por lo que la gente empezó a levantarse de sus asientos.  
- Vamos usuratonkachi, si nos apresuramos quizás si nos dejen hablar con ellos – le dijo Sasuke levantándose rápidamente de la silla y caminando lo mas rápido que podía, Naruto asintió y lo siguió igual de rápido.  
Al llegar a lo que parecía la puerta a los camerinos había un guardia allí.  
- Oigan! ¿Quiénes se creen? No pueden pasar para acá! – los detuvo en el acto el gigantesco guardia.  
- Díganles que Sasuke y Naruto quieren hablar con ellos, nos dejaran pasar. – Dijo Sasuke con toda seguridad, como si fueran amigos cercanos a la banda. El guardia dudo un poco pero asintió y entro, a los pocos segundos volvió a salir.  
- Pasen. – dijo y les abrió la puerta a ambos, así que entraron.  
- SI! Nos dejaron entrar! – celebro Naruto apenas estuvieron adentro.  
- Chicos! ¿Sucedió algo? – escucharon de repente que decía el vocalista que parecía salir de la nada.  
- Queríamos saber si podíamos tomarnos una foto con ustedes. – dijo Sasuke con la misma seguridad con la que le hablo al guardia, pero con una pequeña sonrisa, ante esto el vocalista rió un poco.  
- Por supuesto! Solo tenían que pedirlo! – dijo sonriendo y colocando una mano en el hombro de Sasuke y la otra en el de Naruto. – Vengan conmigo. – les dijo y con una seña de la mano les dijo que lo siguieran, así que lo hicieron.  
- SI! – celebro Naruto en voz baja.  
El vocalista los llevo al camerino donde estaban los demás de la banda y un hombre alto y un poco viejo que debía ser el representante.  
- Oye viejo! Tómanos una fotos con estos dos, ¿Quieres? – le dijo con una gran sonrisa, lo que hizo que toda la banda riera, aquel hombre solo suspiro y asintió. – ¿Trajeron cámara? – les pregunto de repente y Naruto se asusto, pensando que no habían traído la cámara, pero Sasuke salvo el día.  
- Por supuesto. – respondió Sasuke sacándola de su bolso.  
- No me dijiste que la habías traído! – replico Naruto de repente.  
- ¿Debía decirte? – pregunto en respuesta Sasuke con una ceja arqueada.  
- Bien, dásela al viejo y vengan aquí. – les dijo haciéndoles una seña para que se acercaran, así que lo hicieron.

- Un poco mas juntos... – dijo el manager y estos se juntaron un poco mas. – Sonrían! – les indico y enseguida tomo la foto.  
- Gracias! – les agradeció Naruto casi brincando de la felicidad.  
- No hay porque! Un gusto en conocerlos, la verdad no pensamos que tuviéramos fans tan geniales! – rió el vocalista, Naruto rió junto a el, e increíblemente Sasuke también lo hizo.  
- Toma chico. – dijo el manager entregándole la cámara a Sasuke.  
- Gracias. – dijo Sasuke tomándola.  
- ¿Qué tal salió? – pregunto Naruto asomándose detrás de Sasuke para ver la foto, así que Sasuke se la enseñó. - GENIAAAL! – dijo emocionado. – Muchas gracias de nuevo! – les agradeció a la banda con una gran sonrisa.  
- De nada chicos! Un placer! – dijo esta vez el guitarrista.  
- Oigan no quiero arruinar la diversión pero debemos irnos ya al hotel. – anuncio el manager y todos suspiraron inconformes.  
- Bueno, que mas, vengan chicos salgamos de aquí. – dijo el guitarrista haciendo una seña con la mano y todos lo siguieron. – Ustedes también! – les dijo a Naruto y a Sasuke, así que salieron junto con la banda.  
Ya en la puerta de salida, se despidieron de la banda.  
- NO PUEDO CREER QUE CONOCIMOS A TODA LA BANDA! – grito Naruto aun emocionado sacudiendo por los hombros a Sasuke.  
- Pero suéltame! – dijo soltando las manos del rubio, aunque riendo un poco.  
- ¿Ves que no es tan difícil sonreír? – rió estirándole los cachetes.  
- Suéltame! ¿Y ves que no es tan difícil aplastarle la cabeza a un dobe? – Dijo Sasuke mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello y frotaba su puño contra la cabeza de Naruto.  
- NO! Demonios deja eso! Sasuke! – se quejaba Naruto pero riendo al mismo tiempo, tratando de zafarse del brazo de Sasuke.  
- "Ay rayos, otra vez no... ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?" – pensó Sasuke de inmediato y soltó a Naruto. – "Si esto me vuelve a pasar no que se voy a hacer... ¿Cómo demonios me vuelvo tan amigable? dios santo" – suspiro en sus pensamientos mientras tomaba el celular para llamar a Itachi.  
- ¿Ah? ¿Llamas a Itachi? – le pregunto extrañado, quizás por el hecho de que lo había soltado tan de repente, y sin decir nada.  
- Si, quiero irme ya. – dijo con el auricular del teléfono en la oreja.  
- Pero iba a decirte que fuéramos a algún puesto de Ramen, como no hemos cenado! – propuso Naruto pero Sasuke solo bufo.  
- Yo solo quiero irme a casa Usuratonkachi. – dijo Sasuke en un tono bastante serio, muy distinto al que tenía antes.  
- Otra vez con esa actitud de repente, Teme? – se le salió un poco furioso a Naruto apenas noto que volvía a cambiar de actitud de un momento a otro, justamente como había pasado en el parque de diversiones.  
- ¿Qué actitud de repente? así soy yo idiota. – suspiro Sasuke. – Ahora cállate mientras llamo a Itachi. – suspiro.  
- Claro que no me voy a callar! Estas como en el DELUXE, de repente cambiaste de actitud a una mas odiosa de lo normal! – musito Naruto y se cruzo de brazos. – ¿Qué tienes doble personalidad? Una totalmente odiosa sin sentimientos ni corazón! Y la otra que es de hecho una persona normal y agradable, pero la escondes, ¿No es así? Eres un idiota nada más! – le grito sin pena alguna, alguien debía decirle de una vez la verdad en la cara, y el no iba a quedarse callado.  
- No pretendas hablar de lo que no sabes maldito, no me conoces como para hablar así de mi! Así que te sugiero que si no te gusta mi actitud me hagas un favor y te alejes de mi vista para siempre! Y si soy un idiota, es por pensar que podría aprender a soportarte, pero veo que eres demasiado molesto para que cualquiera te soporte, no se como Sakura y los demás te aguantan! Debe ser que no te conocen! – le dijo alzando su tono de voz trancando con fuerza el teléfono.  
- AL QUE NO SE PUEDE SOPORTAR ES A TI! Y YO QUE PENSÉ QUE PODRÍA SER TU AMIGO! PERO YA VEO QUE ESTAS DEMASIADO VACIÓ! – le grito, rojo de la cólera y con lagrimas en los ojos, gracias a la rabia que le causaba las palabras y la frialdad de Sasuke, de verdad estaba empezando a perder las esperanzas que había tenido hace unos minutos. Y de golpe se volteo y camino con fuerza alejándose de Sasuke.  
- ALÉJATE DE MI! – grito Sasuke cerrando los ojos frunciendo el seño.  
- TU ALÉJATE DE MI! – le grito de respuesta Naruto, que ya estaba a varios metros de allí. Sasuke solo bufo molesto y volvió a tratar de llamar a Itachi. – "Maldito Sasuke, maldito Sasuke, maldito Sasuke, maldito Sasuke..." – Repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza mientras se alejaba secándose los ojos para que no fueran a derramarse las lagrimas. – No es mas que un idiota, no debí haberle hecho caso a Sakura... no vale la pena tratar de hacerse amigo de alguien así. – suspiro aun con rabia ya sentado en una banca del parque junto al auditorio. – "Solo que no entiendo... no entiendo porque cambia tan repentinamente... Es como si... si no quisiera tener un amigo." – pensó mientras cerraba sus ojos, y se quedaba así por un tiempo. – "Rayos... ¿y ahora como me iré?" – se pregunto de repente en su mente sin abrir los ojos. – "Supongo que tendré que buscarlo... si no lo encuentro, me iré en taxi, no me queda de otra..." – suspiro para sí y se fue a levantar, mas... cuando lo fue a hacer sin querer tropezó con un chico gigante que pasaba por allí, que lastima que no era de los agradables... este era uno de esos que golpeaban a cualquiera que se tropezara con ellos.  
- Lo...lo siento! – dijo inmediatamente, pero al parecer le había derramado una soda, parecía molesto, y no estaba solo.  
- OYE! QUE TE CREES TU? AHORA TENDRÁS QUE CONSEGUIRME OTRO DE ESOS! – le grito con rudeza el que parecía el líder, al que le había derramado la soda.  
- Y si no quiero? – respondió firme Naruto, sabía que no habría nada bueno diciendo eso, pero no iba a sucumbir ante unos gorilas como esos.  
- QUE HAS DICHO? – pregunto con perplejidad uno de los acompañantes. – JEFE CREO QUE ESTE SE CREE MAS QUE NOSOTROS! – musito el mismo, y de repente el jefe se molesto mas de lo que se le veía y alzo a Naruto por el cuello de la camisa.  
- "RAYOS!" – pensó Naruto al instante, sabía que estaba en un problema. – OYE SUÉLTAME GORILA! – le grito para que lo soltara, este lo soltó, pero dándole un gran golpe en un costado de la cara y lanzándolo al suelo. – "Demonios... no creo poder con este..." – pensó para su pesar Naruto, y en lo único que podía confiar era en... Sasuke... vaya, que suerte tenia. 


	10. Capitulo 10

**10mo capitulo: No pensé que lo haría, ¡DE VERDAD!**

- Itachi solo venme a buscar de una vez! – le insistía Sasuke por décima vez a su hermano mayor, pero este no cedía.  
- Yo no salgo de esta casa hasta que estés con Naruto! ¿Qué planeas? ¿Dejarlo solo allí y que se vaya en taxi o caminando y le pueda pasar algo? - dijo con ímpetu Itachi, ahora si estaba molesto con Sasuke.  
- ¿Estas hablando en serio? – suspiro Sasuke con obstinación.  
- Si. – dijo con seguridad Itachi, Sasuke exhalo un gran suspiro de fastidio.  
- Esta bien, buscare al fenómeno y te llamare cuando lo encuentre, ¿si? – le propuso y este, al parecer un más satisfecho acepto y tranco. – "Y YO QUE PENSÉ QUE PODRÍA SER TU AMIGO!" – recordó Sasuke en su mente, lo que le había gritado Naruto hacia poco tiempo, sin saber porque esa frase empezó a repetírsele en la cabeza una y otra vez. – "Y la otra que es de hecho una persona normal y agradable, la escondes, ¿No es así?" – las cosas que le había dicho Naruto se le repetían en la cabeza, no se las podía sacar.

Mientras tanto, Naruto, para su mala suerte estaba recibiendo la paliza de su vida y apenas podía levantarse.  
- PERO QUE DEBILUCHO! ¿NO LE PARECE JEFE? – rió malvadamente uno de los buscapleitos del grupo.  
- VAMOS RUBIECITO! PELEA UN POCO! – dijo el jefe del grupo y tomando a Naruto por el cuello lo alzo contra un árbol y lo empezó a ahorcar, no podía decir que no se lo había buscado por haberlos insultado en muchas oportunidades durante la pelea, pero eran demasiado fuertes y estaban yendo al extremo, ya le costaba respirar.

- PERO MIREN QUE PATETICO! PREPAREN LA BASURA CHICOS! TENEMOS A UN RUBIO QUE PERTENECE ALLÍ! – rió el gordo, sin siquiera soltar a Naruto.  
En ese momento Sasuke pasaba por allí cerca, y oyó lo que el bravucón había dicho.  
- "Rubio? Demonios Naruto!" – pensó enseguida y corrió hacia donde escuchaba la voz. Rápidamente encontró donde estaba el grupo, y justo contra el árbol, alzado a varios centímetros del suelo estaba Naruto, siendo ahorcado por el que parecía ser el jefe de la pandilla. – "Maldición... se queda solo unos minutos y mira lo que le pasa, no tiene remedio!" – maldijo en su mente, mientras calculaba a la velocidad mas rápida que podía como vencería a cuatro pandilleros el solo. Pero su tiempo para pensar se limito cuando...  
- Su...suelta...suéltame maldito! – dijo de repente Naruto pataleando un poco para tratar de golpear gigantón que lo ahorcaba, pero sin éxito, y este lo apretó aun mas. – Sa...sasu...Sasuke! – se le escapo de repente, era su única salida, pedirle ayuda a Sasuke, esperando que lo escuchara. – Sasuke! – volvió a repetir con el poco aliento que le quedaba.  
- ¿QUIEN ES SASUKE? ¿TU NOVIO? – Rió otro de los rechonchos del grupo y todos rieron.  
- "Demonios... justo cuando necesito a ese idiota no esta..." – pensó pero apenas termino de hablar para si, hubo una agitación, vio algo borroso negro y cayo al suelo con fuerza, pudiendo respirar otra vez. Y cual es su sorpresa, cuando mira hacia arriba y quien estaba delante de el y acaba de golpear al jefe era... Sasuke.  
- Métanse con alguien de su tamaño. – musito Sasuke al que acaba de golpear.  
- ¿Sasuke? – Dijo Naruto, no podía creer que estuviera allí, ayudándolo.  
- ¿Necesitas ayuda? Usuratonkachi. – le dijo volteando la vista hacia Naruto.  
- No puedo creer que diga esto pero me alegro de verte! – dijo Naruto, con cierta risa nerviosa, el solo exhalo un suspiro.  
- Lo que sea, eres increíble, estuviste solo por unos minutos y ya te metiste en problemas, no tienes remedio. – afirmo regresando la vista hacia la pandilla.  
- ¿QUIEN TE CREES PARA GOLPEAR AL JEFE? ¿AH? – grito uno de los pandilleros, y se adelanto hacia Sasuke para golpearlo pero este en un dos por tres lo había lanzado al piso y lo había golpeado en el estomago. Así paso con otro mas que quiso pasarse de listo atacándolo por detrás.  
- NO NOS GANARAS CHICO BONITO! – grito el jefe al levantarse y fue a atacar a Sasuke, este, sin problemas le dio varias patadas, una que seguramente le debió haber dolido bastante, y enseguida lo lanzo al suelo.  
- ¿Alguien mas? – dijo Sasuke con superioridad, y todos se levantaron apenas pudieron y salieron corriendo de allí. – Dios santo, ni orgullo tienen, que bola de degenerados. – suspiro Sasuke volteando hacia Naruto, que aun estaba en el suelo. – De verdad te destrozaron, ¿O no Usuratonkachi? – dijo Sasuke arqueando una ceja, Naruto solo inflo sus cachetes. – Ven... antes de que me arrepienta de haberte salvado. – dijo serio y extendiéndole la mano a Naruto para ayudarlo a levantarse, así que Naruto tomo la mano de Sasuke y se levanto.  
- Gracias Sasuke... – agradeció Naruto, totalmente serio y respirando un poco agitado, pero apenas se incorporo el solo flaqueo un poco y Sasuke lo sujeto por los hombros, al parecer los golpes aun le dolían bastante, le costaba ponerse de pie.  
- Eres un completo inútil... veamos. – suspiro Sasuke y alzando a Naruto paso uno de sus brazos sobre sus hombros y sujeto su muñeca, y con la otra mano lo sujeto por la cintura.  
- Gra...gracias de nuevo... – volvió a agradecer Naruto mientras comenzaban a caminar.  
De repente Sasuke se detuvo.  
- Oye, siéntate un rato allí mientras llamo a Itachi. – dijo Sasuke, se le notaba un poco cansado, no debía ser fácil cargar con su peso, pensó Naruto, así que con ayuda de Sasuke se sentó en un banco cercano, en seguida Sasuke saco su celular.  
- Bien Itachi, ¿Vienes a buscarnos o no? – pregunto inmediatamente Sasuke.  
- _¿Ya estas con Naruto? _– pregunto Itachi.  
- Si, y esta algo herido... te explicare apenas llegues acá. – espeto Sasuke viendo a Naruto.

- _¿HERIDO? Demonios... bien estaré allá antes de que puedas decir..._ – empezó Itachi pero Sasuke ya había oído eso y no quería volverlo a escuchar.  
- , listo lo dije... Apresúrate Itachi. – dijo con firmeza y le tranco, mas lo próximo que escucho fue la fuerte risa de Naruto. – ¿De qué te ríes? – le pregunto con una ceja arqueada, pero apenas lo miro este se detuvo lentamente.  
- Nada... de nada. – suspiro y fijo su mirada en el suelo, Sasuke igualmente suspiro y se sentó al lado de Naruto. – Oye Sasuke... – dijo Naruto sin retirar la vista del suelo.  
- Dime... – dijo Sasuke con su vista dirigida hacia el estacionamiento del auditorio.  
- ¿Por qué me ayudaste? No pensé que lo fueras a hacer... – pregunto Naruto y Sasuke se quedo en silencio por varios minutos, un silencio bastante pesado.  
- Te necesitaba vivo o Itachi me mataría, además no pienso hacer ese trabajo de ciencias solo. – dijo, mintiendo un poco. - "La verdad no lo se, simplemente quería hacerlo, supongo que me preocupe, y siendo sincero... la escuela seria un poco aburrida... sin ti... aunque a veces prefiero que así sea no significa que sea siempre" – pensó Sasuke, sin dejar ninguna de esas palabras salir de su boca en ese momento, no podía creer lo que acababa de pasarle por la mente, no sabia si era cierto o era obra del momento, pero prefería no volver jamás a pensar algo como eso.  
- Ah, entiendo, si tu lo dices. – dijo Naruto, mas sin saber porque eso lo alivio, sabiendo que algo mas habría allí pero no lo decía, y eso hizo que sonriera un poco.  
Pocos minutos después, de lo que fue el mismo silencio pesado, vieron un auto plateado, gracias a dios, era Itachi.  
- Por fin! – dijo Sasuke y se levanto de inmediato del banco.  
- OYE! ¿Me vas a dejar aquí? Aunque sea ayuda! – le grito Naruto apenas vio que se levantaba sin ofrecerle la mas minima ayuda.

- Dios que exigente, Dobe. – suspiro con cierto fastidio y ayudo a Naruto a levantarse.  
Apenas el auto se detuvo, Itachi salio prácticamente disparado del asiento del conductor hacia ellos.  
- ¿Se puede saber que paso? – pregunto inmediatamente el hermano mayor de Sasuke.  
- Un montón de gorilas sin cerebro le dieron una paliza a Naruto. – Dijo Sasuke sin ninguna sutileza, Naruto bufo ante esto, aunque fuera verdad.  
- Ay Naruto... bien vamos, allá en el apartamento te podemos curar un poco esos golpes. – suspiro Itachi, ciertamente un poco aliviado de que no fuera algo peor.  
Sasuke ayudo a Naruto a caminar hasta el carro y a entrar en la parte de atrás, luego el se sentó en el asiento del copiloto.  
- ¿Y que hiciste para que te golpearan chico? – pregunto Itachi mientras arrancaba.  
- Nada! Los muy idiotas me golpearon porque me tropecé con ese mastodonte gordinflón que supuestamente era el jefe! – musito Naruto un poco molesto, la verdad era una total estupidez la razón por la que había empezado todo.  
- Apuesto a que los estuviste insultando cuando no deberías y te golpearon mas de lo debido... – afirmo Sasuke, como si hubiera adivinado lo que había pasado. – No me extrañaría... – suspiro al final.  
- Bueno... quizás si lo hice pero... igual son un montón de idiotas! Que razón mas estupida para golpear a alguien! – bufo Naruto ante el comentario de Sasuke.  
- Eres increíble Naruto! Te gusta meterte en problemas, o que? – dijo Itachi riendo un poco.  
- No me gusta ceder ante nadie! Y menos personas así! Se podría decir que soy terco! – dijo Naruto un poco serio pero rió al final, al admitir que era un terco, e Itachi se le unió, Sasuke solo sonrió un poco, esperando que nadie lo viera.  
Pocos minutos después ya habían llegado a los apartamentos.  
- Bien chicos llegamos! – dijo Itachi deteniéndose.  
- Al fin... – dijo Sasuke estirándose. – Vamos Dobe... – dijo saliendo del auto y abriendo la puerta de atrás. – Al menos que ya puedas caminar...  
- No te preocupes Sasuke, yo lo ayudo, tu sube y ve abriendo la puerta. – afirmo Itachi sonriendo mientras salía del auto.  
- Gracias, me quitas un peso de encima... – asintió Sasuke, y Naruto, un poco indignado le saco la lengua, Sasuke vio eso, rió un poco y se fue caminando.  
Itachi suspiro sonriendo y ayudo a Naruto a salir del auto y a caminar.  
- Naruto... – dijo Itachi de repente mientras subían las escaleras lentamente, Sasuke ya se les había adelantado bastante.  
- Dime! – dijo Naruto.  
- No se lo que estés haciendo pero sigue haciéndolo, Sasuke se ve tan distinto... – afirmo Itachi, Naruto por su parte estaba algo confundido, no tenia idea a lo que se refería.  
- ¿A que te refieres? – pregunto confundido.  
- No se como será mientras esta contigo, ¿no?, pero esa sonrisa que vi ahora no es algo común en el... conmigo apenas sonríe, pero parece que tu sabes sacar lo bueno de el... así que te pido que lo que sea que estés haciendo sigue haciéndolo, todos estos años he tratado que Sasuke deje de ser tan amargado y tan serio, pero no he podido... pero veo que tu si puedes, así que ayúdame, ¿si? – le comento Itachi, y Naruto no podía creer que fuera verdad, era imposible que Sasuke se comportara así solo con el.  
- Por favor Itachi, el tiene que ser mas animado en ciertas ocasiones! – dijo Naruto sin dar crédito a lo que había dicho Itachi hacia segundos.  
- No lo es Naruto! En serio... – le afirmo Itachi.  
- Bueno en el DELUXE y ahora en el concierto de verdad se veía, contento, digo... no parecía el mismo Sasuke, pero de repente cambia de actitud, de repente se vuelve frío y mas odioso de lo normal y no entiendo porque lo hace, ¿Sabrás? – le comento a Itachi, a ver si el sabría porque se ponía así.  
- Creo que si, pero eso es mejor que te lo diga el, pregúntaselo algún día, mejor hoy no pero cuando te parezca el mejor momento pregúntale, quizás te responda... – le respondió Itachi con una sonrisa.  
- Si tu lo dices...! – rió Naruto, y justo en ese momento estaban llegando a la puerta, que estaba abierta.  
- Al fin, cien años para llegar, que lentitud... – suspiro Sasuke bebiendo un vaso de agua, este se encontraba apoyado en la mesa de la cocina.  
- Disculpa Sasuke, pero por si no te has dado cuenta estoy herido! – replico Naruto inflando sus mejillas.  
- Que quejica Dobe, te apuesto a que ya puedes caminar. – dijo dejando el vaso en la mesa y acercándose a ellos.  
- A que no! – le llevo la contraria Naruto, y se empezó a soltar un poco de Itachi.  
- Naruto no creo que sea una buena... – empezó diciendo Itachi pero ya Naruto estaba intentado caminar, y apenas lo intento estuvo de pie unos segundos y de repente flaqueo y Sasuke, siendo mas rápido que Itachi, se apresuro y sostuvo a Naruto antes de que cayera, Itachi se sorprendió por lo rápido que Sasuke reacciono, como si de verdad estuviera preocupado por Naruto, y esto de alguna forma hizo que sonriera.  
- Bien... me equivoque. – suspiro Sasuke ayudando a Naruto a levantarse.  
- Rayos... me siento como si me hubiera aplastado un autobús... – suspiro Naruto derrotado.  
- No creo que haya mucha diferencia entre un autobús y ese idiota que te golpeo. – comento Sasuke, al parecer sin la mas minima intención de ser gracioso pero lo fue, e Itachi y Naruto se rieron.  
- La verdad, no la hay. – dijo Naruto dejando de reír un poco.  
- Te tenemos que curar esas heridas chico, ¿Tienen botiquín aquí? – pregunto Itachi, y de repente sonó un fuerte trueno.  
- Yo las curo Itachi, tu vete al menos que quieras irte con lluvia. – comento Sasuke mirando al cielo con una ceja arqueada.  
- ¿Si sabes hacerlo no Sasuke? No me lo vayas a dejar peor de lo que esta. - dijo Itachi mostrando cierta sonrisa, mas a Sasuke no le pareció nada gracioso.

- Vete ya... – le dijo Sasuke con odio.  
- Bien, ya me voy, además no quiero conducir con lluvia si es que llueve. – suspiro Itachi. – Bueno, nos vemos! Los estaré llamando cualquier cosa, ¿Si? – dijo despidiéndose y Naruto hizo los mismo, Sasuke simplemente hizo un pequeño gesto con la mano, e Itachi salio del apartamento.  
- Bien dobe, siéntate aquí mientras yo traigo el botiquín. – indico Sasuke mientras lo sentaba en una de las sillas de la mesa de la cocina.  
En pocos segundos Sasuke estaba regresando con el botiquín de primeros auxilios.  
- Sigo sin creer como en unos cortos cinco minutos te metes en algo así... – suspiro Sasuke sentando en una silla frente a el, mientras abría el botiquín. – No te vayas a mover mucho o te dolerá mas, ¿oíste, Usuratonkachi? – dijo mientras sacaba un algodón y lo empapaba de agua oxigenada.  
Poco a poco fue limpiando los golpes y algunos rasguños que tenia Naruto en los brazos y en la cara.  
- ¿Ya podré caminar? – pregunto Naruto harto de estar sentado.  
- Que se yo, inténtalo si quieres pero si te caes no es culpa mía... – dijo Sasuke mientras ponía un adhesivo en otra de las heridas del brazo de Naruto.  
- Lo voy a intentar! – bufo Naruto, decidido a que si podría pararse.  
- Al menos deja que ponga el ultimo desquiciado adhesivo. – replico Sasuke, coloco el adhesivo en, casualmente, la mejilla de Naruto, y cerro el botiquín. – Bien, listo, ahora mátate si quieres, adelante, ya yo termine. – dijo Sasuke cerrando sus ojos y encogiéndose de hombros, mientras se levantaba para guardar el botiquín en el armario del pasillo.  
Solo pasaron unos segundos después de que guardara el botiquín en el armario para que escuchara un fuerte golpe seco en la cocina, lo que sin saber porque, lo hizo correr hasta allí.  
- Debí habérmelo imaginado... – suspiro viendo a Naruto en el suelo, se apresuro a ayudarlo a levantarse.  
- Rayos... – se quejo Naruto inflando sus mejillas.  
- Vamos a dormir Dobe, no se tu pero estoy algo cansado. – dijo Sasuke apoyando a Naruto sobre sus hombros.  
- Si... – accedió el dejo que Sasuke lo ayudara a ir a la habitación, sentarlo en la cama y pasarle su ropa para que se pudiera cambiar.  
Naruto dudaba que pudiera dormir esa noche, y no precisamente por el dolor, si no porque los truenos no cesaban, y también estaba empezando a lloviznar, no quería admitirlo en frente de Sasuke, pero le aterraban los truenos... desde pequeño, nunca supo porque, pero le aterraban, y eso no lo iba a dejar dormir.  
- Al menos puedes moverte en la cama no es así?, no quiero tener que estar como enfermero de un inútil. – comento Sasuke descobijando la cama.  
- Gracias por tu comentario tan amable, y si... puedo moverme. – refunfuñó Naruto acomodándose en la cama, y Sasuke rió un poco entre dientes.  
- Bien, entonces voy a apagar la luz de una vez... – suspiro Sasuke e inmediatamente apago la luz y se acostó en la cama.  
En seguida sonó un fuerte trueno, lo que hizo que Naruto se encogiera un poco en la cama, pero decidido a no mostrar su miedo ante Sasuke, cerró los ojos y trato de conciliar el sueño con todas sus fuerzas.  
Al pasar el tiempo, muy lentamente cabe resaltar, se dio cuenta que le era bastante difícil dormirse, por lo que se puso a recordar, que hacía de pequeño cuando se asustaba mucho durante una tormenta.  
- "Que hacia? Que hacia?..." – pensaba Naruto una y otra vez tratando de acordarse, hasta que por fin un recuerdo le vino a la mente – "Si... ya lo recuerdo, siempre que había una tormenta... iba al cuarto de papa y mama y dormía con ellos... Claro que... aquí no puedo hacer eso a menos que..." – pensó Naruto de nuevo, y por un momento la idea le pareció razonable, pero al segundo siguiente no la considero ni una vez mas. – "Si hago eso se notara que soy un completo cobarde, además no aceptaría... que clase de chico le pide a otro que si puede dormir con el porqué le teme a los truenos, ¿Ah?" – discutía una y otra vez en sus pensamientos. De repente, un fuerte trueno detuvo el debate mental que tenia y por poco lo hace sobresaltar con un grito, pero lo ahogo, y ya harto de esa situación no le importo mas nada y tuvo que intentar lo que se le había ocurrido, quizás se le haría más fácil ignorar los truenos si no estaba solo, como hacia de pequeño, pensaba quizás no tendría el mismo efecto, puesto que Sasuke no era lo mismo que sus padres, pero era mejor que nada.  
Se levanto lentamente de la cama, apoyando en la cabecera y en su mesita de noche para que sus piernas pudieran con su peso, y a paso seguro, se acerco a Sasuke y movió un poco su hombro.  
- Sasuke... – lo llamo en voz baja, pero no hubo respuesta, así que dio otro intento. – Sasuke... despierta. – volvió a llamarlo pero de nuevo, no hubo ninguna respuesta, y en ese momento volvió a caer otro fuerte y ruidoso trueno, que lo hizo sobresaltar, esta vez con un grito, que afortunadamente hizo que por fin despertara Sasuke.  
- ¿Qué demo...? Naruto, ¿Por qué estas parado?, ¿Fuiste tú el que grito? – pregunto rápidamente un poco alterado Sasuke, quizás porque se había despertado muy de repente.  
- Lo... lo siento no... No fue nada, Sasuke... sonara raro lo que te voy a pedir, pero ¿me podrías hacer un favor? – le pregunto primero.  
- Si no me debo levantar adelante, pero si no... Muérete y vuelve a dormir. – dijo Sasuke con seriedad, y algo furioso.

- ¿Podría dormir... contigo? – pregunto algo nervioso, sus manos temblaban, y como si no... Acaba de caer otro trueno, y fuerte como el anterior.  
- ¿Qué?, ve a dormir Naruto, esa paliza te afecto el cerebro... – musito Sasuke, y se volteo rápidamente arropándose mejor.  
- Es enserio idiota! – insistió Naruto, los truenos volvían a estar bastante seguidos.  
- ¿Por qué? – le pregunto volviendo la vista hacia el, con una ceja arqueada, y Naruto no tenia opción... debía decírselo, ¿Qué otra cosa podía inventar?  
- Me... me asus... me asustan un poco los... true... truenos... – confeso con cierta pena el rubio, colocando una mano en su nuca, Sasuke solo emitió un suspiro de queja.  
- Eres un cobarde, ¿Lo sabías?, acuéstate antes de que me arrepienta... – acepto Sasuke, al parecer a medio regañadientes, pero a la final le hizo un espacio. - ¿Feliz, usuratonkachi? Ahora déjame dormir! – comento con cierta rudeza y se volteo, dándole la espalda, y Naruto se coloco de la misma manera, dándole la espalda a Sasuke.  
Luego de que Naruto se acomodara mejor, por alguna razón, pudo cerrar los ojos con más tranquilidad, aun así hubieran truenos sonando, y logro dormirse. 


	11. Capitulo 11

**11er capitulo: ¡El cumpleaños de Naruto! / Algo del pasado de Sasuke / ¡Amigos por un día!**

Los días por fin pasaban rápido, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, era martes 10 de octubre, el cumpleaños de Naruto, y para su suerte no habría escuela gracias a que habría una reunión de profesores, por lo que podrían levantarse un poco más tarde, que lastima que algo despertó a Sasuke a la mitad de la mañana.  
Mientras Sasuke dormía, escucho un pequeño repique, uno que ya había oído antes, y que lo hizo despertarse, para su pesar... y que sorpresa, era el celular de Naruto.  
- ¿Qué demo...? – dijo con voz ronca frotándose los ojos y se incorporo en la cama. – Es el celular del idiota ese... – suspiro quejándose y se levanto de la cama para ir a la de Naruto. – Naruto! – lo llamo moviéndole el hombro, pero no se quería despertar. – Dobe tu celular está sonando! – lo sacudió con más fuerza, pero de nuevo no hubo resultado. – NARUTO! – le grito a la final, y sin compasión le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.  
- YO NO FUI, OFICIAL, SE LO JURO! – grito Naruto al incorporarse de golpe en la cama y volviéndose a acostar en un dos por tres, lo que hizo a Sasuke arquear una ceja.  
- Idiota... tu celular está sonando. – le indico Sasuke señalando su celular.  
- Que rayos... es muy temprano aun. – se quejo y estirando un poco el brazo recogió su celular y atendió mientras se sentaba en la cama. – Buenos días, mama! – dijo enseguida.  
-_ Feliz Cumpleaños hijo mío!_ – lo felicito con alegría su madre.  
- Gracias! – agradeció Naruto dibujando una gran sonrisa.

- _Disculpa por llamar tan temprano, se que te desperté, pero quería ser la primera!_ – rió su madre, y Naruto rió un poco ante esto también. – _Naruto, ayer me llamo Itachi Uchiha, el hermano de Sasuke, y me pregunto si no me molestaría que fueras con él y Sasuke al parque y a un café, y bueno te voy a dejar ir, pero no creas que te salvas de una cena aquí en familia, mañana tendremos una, ¿Entendido? _– le indico su madre.  
- Siii! Gracias mama! – le agradeció emocionado Naruto.  
- _No hay de que! Diviértete, ¿Si mi amor?_ – le dijo su madre.  
- Por supuesto! – respondió el con seguridad.  
- _Bien, me despido, tengo que abrir el café, que tengas un excelente día, te amo_. – se despidió su madre.  
- Te amo, mama, nos veremos! – se despidió Naruto por igual, y tranco. – JA! Voy contigo e Itachi al parque! No te salvaste! – se burlo Naruto hacia Sasuke sacándole la lengua.  
- Ya cállate, usuratonkachi. – dijo Sasuke, y aprovechando que tenia Naruto tenía los ojos cerrados, se levanto de la cama y lo volvió a golpear en la cabeza, para luego salir del cuarto.  
- Me golpeas y ni siquiera me vas a felicitar! – le grito e inmediatamente salió corriendo tras el y sin darle tiempo de correr lo atrapo por detrás y técnicamente lo abrazo por el cuello.  
- SUÉLTAME! – le grito Sasuke apenas vio que Naruto le estaba apretando mucho el cuello, sin mencionar que pesaba. – Esta bien! Feliz cumpleaños. – suspiro a la final, entendiendo que Naruto no se iba a soltar hasta que lo felicitara, y al decir eso, en efecto, se bajo. – Eres un verdadero dolor de espalda, usuratonkachi. – suspiro Sasuke aliviando un poco la molestia que acababa de sentir en el cuello.  
- ¡Si, lo que sea! – rió Naruto estirándose y luego empezó a buscar su desayuno.  
- ¿Vas a desayunar Ramen otra vez? – pregunto Sasuke al verlo sacar otro de los Ramen instantáneos que le había traído su madre.  
- ¡Claro que sí! ¿Qué crees? – respondió contento, por alguna razón sentía que ningún comentario odioso o sarcásticamente cruel de Sasuke le iba a hacer efecto ese día.  
- Enfermo... – suspiro Sasuke y saco un poco de pan para hacerse unos emparedados.  
De repente volvió a sonar el celular de Naruto, y por suerte este se lo había llevado a la cocina así que lo agarro enseguida.  
- SAKURA! – grito apenas contesto, a Sasuke casi se le cae el vaso de jugo de naranja de la sorpresa.  
- _Feliz Cumpleaños Naruto!_ – lo felicito ella al instante.  
- Muchas Gracias, Sakura! – le agradeció Naruto.  
- _Te despertaste temprano, tenía miedo de llamar y que no estuvieras despierto. _– rió Sakura al darse cuenta de la hora.  
- Mama me llamo hace poco y bueno, me desperté! – contó Naruto riendo un poco también, Sakura lo acompaño.  
- _Dime, ¿Vas a hacer algo hoy?_ – le pregunto Sakura.  
- ¡Claro! Bueno voy a acompañar a Sasuke e Itachi al parque regional, si puedes venir dime! – le propuso Naruto, y de inmediato vio a Sasuke (que estaba comiendo enfrente del) que le daba una mirada asesina.  
- Ya tengo suficiente contigo como para que también venga Sakura. – suspiro Sasuke.  
- Pues sopórtalo! – suspiro sacándole la lengua de nuevo, y este bufo molesto.  
- _¿A qué hora van?_ – pregunto Sakura.  
- Supongo que a las... – comenzó diciendo, pero ahora que se lo preguntaban no tenía ni idea, así que miro a Sasuke como preguntándole.  
- A las tres. – respondió Sasuke bebiendo un poco de su jugo.  
- A las tres! – repitió Naruto.  
- _Rayos... no puedo Naruto, lo siento mucho._ – suspiro Sakura lamentándose.  
- ¿Por qué? – pregunto él, un poco desilusionado.  
- Tengo una reunión familiar por un primo que llego de no sé qué parte, y mis padres no me dejan faltar a esas cosas, lo sabes muy bien... – suspiro Sakura quejándose un poco.  
- Bueno... pero mañana tendremos en la casa una cena familiar, ¿Podrás ir no? – le pregunto de todas maneras.  
- _Por supuesto! No faltare! _– afirmo ella, riendo un poco para animar a Naruto.  
- Prefecto! – sonrió Naruto.  
- _Entonces nos veremos mañana Naruto, un saludo a Sasuke y a Itachi!_ – se despidió Sakura.  
- Hasta luego! – se despidió el igualmente y tranco.  
- Que alivio... – suspiro Sasuke lavando su plato y el vaso.  
- Que amable! Y ella mandándote saludos. – bufo Naruto y siguió comiendo su Ramen.  
- Lo que sea... – dijo Sasuke secándose las manos, y justo en ese momento suena el celular de Sasuke. – Rayos, ahora el mío... a que es Ita... – dijo y antes de que pudiera terminar ya había visto el teléfono y leído que era Itachi el que estaba llamando. – Lo sabía... – suspiro y contesto. - ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto inmediatamente.  
- _Buenos días, Sasuke, ¿Podrías pasarme a Naruto? Quiero felicitarlo!_ – le dijo Itachi y este un poco fastidiado le paso el celular a Naruto.  
- Itachi! – saludo de inmediato el rubio apenas recibió el celular.  
- _Feliz cumpleaños Naruto! ¿Cómo estas? _– lo felicito Itachi, se le notaba feliz.  
- Muchas gracias! De maravilla, descansado, ¿Y tu? – agradeció Naruto con una gran sonrisa.  
- _Me alegro! Oye, vamos al parque, ¿Verdad?_ – dijo Itachi.  
- Por supuesto! – respondió Naruto.  
- _Que bien! Pasare por ustedes a las tres, ¿Sasuke te dijo?_ – menciono Itachi.  
- Si, lo dijo! – respondió Naruto mirando a Sasuke que se le veía un poco aburrido mientras tenia la vista fija en el piso.  
- _Perfecto, entonces los quiero listos para las tres, nos vemos!_ – Se despidió el.  
- Nos vemos! – respondió Naruto. – Sasuke, toma. – le dijo de repente para que quitara su vista del suelo y tomara su celular. - ¿Y qué vamos a hacer mientras pasa el día? – pregunto Naruto estirándose como si planeara que Sasuke hiciera algo con él hasta que llegaran las tres, algo que a Sasuke no le entusiasmaba mucho, pero Naruto ya se estaba acostumbrando a eso, algo en el fondo le decía que Sasuke no lo odiaba tanto como decía, si no que no lo demostraba.  
- Yo voy a leer hasta que vuelva a dormir. – dijo Sasuke yéndose de la cocina y caminando hacia el pasillo, Naruto se levanto rápidamente de la silla.  
- Oye, oye, oye! ¿Vas a estar tirado ahí hasta las tres? – le refunfuñó desde el principio del pasillo, Sasuke se encontraba ya cerca del cuarto.  
- No. – respondió Sasuke, abriendo la puerta del cuarto, así que Naruto corrió hacia allá. – Dos y media – dijo antes de que Naruto volviera a hablar.  
- No me hace gracia, en serio! Vamos a hacer algo! – insistió Naruto, y Sasuke lo ignoro y se sentó en su cama y empezó a leer.  
- No. – se negó Sasuke, y Naruto un poco harto, fue hasta el y le quito el libro. – Devuélveme eso grandísimo idiota. – le dijo dirigiéndole una mirada asesina, pero Naruto no se iba a dejar llevar por eso.  
- OBLIGAME! – le dijo con gran tono de burla y sacándole la lengua, Sasuke al ver esto frunció el seño y se lanzo para agarrar su libro, pero Naruto se quito, y le volvió a sacar la lengua. – Atrápame si puedes! – se burlo Naruto, y corrió alrededor del cuarto, con Sasuke persiguiéndolo.  
- DAME ESE LIBRO USURATONKACHI! – le grito mientras lo perseguía, saltando por las camas y yendo de un lado para otro de la habitación, de hecho más de una vez casi se caían, el piso era un poco resbaloso y ambos estaban en medias. – Maldito... – jadeo Sasuke al parar unos segundos, al igual que Naruto, y decidido a perseguirlo mejor, se quito las medias, así podría ir más rápido. – Que me des... eso. – volvió a insistirle pero este no cedió y se ajusto el libro entre el pantalón y el bóxer. - Ven por el! – dijo sonriendo y salió corriendo por la puerta de la habitación, que para su suerte estaba justo a su lado, y fue hasta la sala, siendo perseguido por el furioso Sasuke.  
Otra vez hubo una persecución persistente y reñida, esta vez por todo el apartamento. Así fue hasta que Sasuke hayo la manera de hacer tropezar a Naruto con unos cojines del sofá y lo hizo caer, allí aprovecho y se le lanzo de lado justo encima del estomago para que no pudiera levantarse de nuevo, y por suerte su cara quedo justo donde estaba el libro, así que lo saco enseguida.  
- Fin del juego, usuratonkachi. – dijo Sasuke quitándosele de encima y sentándose con las piernas cruzadas justo ahí, y Naruto después de algunos segundos hizo lo mismo, mas adopto una expresión de chiquillo regañado. – _Solo quiere que sienta lastima por él, y no lo voy a hacer... no lo voy a hacer._ – pensó Sasuke viendo la expresión del rubio. – _Sasuke no lo veas, solo quiere que sientas lastima, no lo veas... eso es todo, levántate y vete a leer, déjalo que se queje solo... ¿Sasuke? Oye reacciona, levántate y déjalo ahí! Sasuke! Maldición..._ – se gritaba a sí mismo a la mitad del debate que se estaba creando en su cabeza ante ese evento. – _Chicos, lo perdimos._ – susurro la voz en su cabeza, justo antes de que Sasuke dijera algo que pensó nunca decir. – Olvídalo, vístete y bajemos al parque de la escuela, así matamos el tiempo. – sugirió Sasuke levantándose y dándole unas palmadas en el hombro a Naruto, lo que hizo que este levantara la vista con fuerza.  
- ¿En serio? – pregunto Naruto, sin creer lo que le había dicho el pelinegro.  
- Si, al menos que prefieras quedarte aquí por cuatro horas y media. – dijo Sasuke caminando al pasillo, Naruto solo pudo sonreír y seguirlo para cambiarse.  
En pocos minutos ya estaban debidamente vestidos con una bermuda y una camisa, bajaron hasta el parque de la escuela, al cual gracias al cielo tenían acceso.  
Al llegar ahí, Naruto propuso que se entretuvieran un poco lanzándose su pelota de goma, y obviamente Sasuke acepto, de todas maneras no tenían nada mejor que hacer.  
- Oye, Sasuke. – dijo de repente Naruto lanzándole la pelota como por décima vez.  
- ¿Qué? – respondió el.  
- ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? – pregunto Naruto, esperando que la respuesta fuera, si.

- Depende... – respondió Sasuke, lanzando esta vez el la pelota.  
- ¿Cómo que depende? – pregunto Naruto, ligeramente confundido.  
- Solo dime, ¿Qué es? – dijo Sasuke atajando la pelota y lanzándola de nuevo.  
- ¿Podría haber una ligera tregua hoy? – pregunto Naruto atajando la pelota y quedándosela unos segundos mientras esperaba la respuesta de Sasuke.  
- ¿Tregua? – pregunto con una ceja arqueada.  
- Si, una tregua, no se tu pero prefiero no tener peleas ni nada hoy, me quiero divertir, y no puedes decir que no prefieres pasar el día sin algo que te lo amargue. – le dijo y le volvió a pasar la pelota, este se la quedo un rato y la lanzo para si unos segundos.  
- De acuerdo. – respondió, y al parecer puso mucha fuerza en el golpe y fue a dar mucho mas lejos de donde estaba Naruto, y bufando un poco fue a buscarla. – "Y yo que pensé que podría ser tu amigo!". – Recordó de repente lo sucedido hacia pocos días en el concierto, y sin querer se le vino a la mente una conversación que había tenido con Itachi la mañana del primer día de clases.

_" - Vamos Sasuke, no puedes pretender no tener un amigo por el resto de tu vida! – le decía Itachi en la cocina mientras desayunaban, hacia varios minutos que estaban discutiendo, debido a que Sasuke había hecho un mal comentario sobre que no haría amigos en el colegio, o algo parecido. _

_- Si puedo, no los necesito. – suspiro Sasuke tomando su último sorbo de capuchino.  
- Eso es lo que tú piensas! – lo reprimió Itachi, señalándolo con su dedo. – Yo no quiero que te la mantengas amargado y como un ermitaño toda tu vida, y algún día llegara alguien y cambiara eso. – le aseguro Itachi mientras Sasuke tomaba su bolso.  
- Estas diciendo locuras. – siguió negando Sasuke caminando hacia la sala para irse caminando.  
- El día que te des cuenta que en verdad aprecias a alguien como amigo, te quiero ver la cara, a ver si vas a decir lo mismo. – volvió a decir Itachi, y Sasuke, harto, abrió la puerta y salió.  
- Eso no va a pasar. – aseguro Sasuke antes de cerrar la puerta, pero Itachi la sostuvo.  
- Seguro Sasuke, ten un buen primer día. – se despidió Itachi y cerró la puerta.  
- Idiota. – suspiro Sasuke y empezó a caminar. "_

Que irónica es la vida... ese mismo día conoció a Naruto._  
_- _El no tiene la razón, no la tiene._ – se dijo en sus pensamientos, pero fueron interrumpidos por varias imágenes que se empezaron a mezclar, la tarde en el DELUXE, cuando Naruto le contó lo de su padre, cuando Naruto le había dicho para almorzar con él, y el día del concierto. – _El no tiene la razón, no la tiene. _– se volvió a repetir con obstinación y seguridad en su cabeza apenas las imágenes lo dejaron, hasta que un pequeño golpe en la cabeza lo saco de ese transe.  
- OYE DESPIERTA! – le grito Naruto, y lo miraba con una ceja arqueada, vio hacia abajo y estaba la pelota. – Estabas como lelo mirando el piso, ¿Ya enloqueciste o es que te sobrecalentó el cerebro? – rió Naruto, y Sasuke tratando de evitar la sonrisa, recogió la pelota del piso y se la lanzo, igualmente en la cabeza.  
- No te rías de mi, idiota. – dijo Sasuke, mas no pudo evitar que se reflejara una pequeña sonrisa en su boca.  
- Eso duele! – dijo recogiendo la pelota y tratando de aliviar un poco el dolor.  
- Estamos a mano entonces! – dijo Sasuke, refiriéndose a que igualmente el le había pegado en la cabeza hacia pocos segundos.  
- Ah claro, la venganza es dulce, ¿no? – espeto Naruto, sonriendo un poco.  
- Como no te imaginas... – dijo por lo bajo Sasuke, y Naruto no lo escucho.  
- ¿Y si descansamos un poco? – propuso Naruto, y Sasuke solo se encogió de hombros, como diciendo que le daba igual, así que fueron a sentarse en uno de los bancos del parque, y ciertamente no hablaron ni hicieron nada en varios minutos, aunque se sentían como horas.  
- Naruto... – dijo de repente Sasuke, mientras se entretenía un rato con la pelota de Naruto.  
- Dime. – respondió el, distraído mirando sus pies.  
- ¿Es verdad lo que dijiste en el concierto? – pregunto por lo bajo, y Naruto apenas entendió, para la suerte de Sasuke.  
- ¿Qué? – pregunto Naruto para que lo volviera a repetir.

Sasuke estuvo a punto de repetirlo pero, su razonamiento lógico lo hizo callar, si lo pensaba mejor prefería no preguntarle sobre eso, quizás le dio curiosidad por un minuto pero no iba a dejar que esa pequeña duda saliera, no quería pensar en eso, detestaba el hecho de tomarse tan enserio esas palabras, el no necesito de un amigo antes, y no tenia porque necesitarlo ahora, además, ¿Por qué Naruto?, no, era mejor no pensar en eso y olvidarlo.  
- Nada. – suspiro Sasuke.  
- ¿Qué? – volvió a insistir Naruto.  
- Nada. – dijo Sasuke.  
- ¿Qué querías decirme? – pregunto Naruto.  
- Nada. – repitió Sasuke. – Olvídalo ya.  
- ¿Seguro? – pregunto Naruto con una ceja arqueada.  
- Seguro. – dijo Sasuke, retomando el juego con la pelota, y oyó un fuerte suspiro de Naruto.  
- ¿Qué hora es? – pregunto de repente el rubio, y Sasuke consulto su celular.  
- Con un demonio son apenas las doce y media. – respondió Sasuke, con cierta incredulidad, fastidio y odio, no había pasado mucho desde que habían bajado, y aun faltaba mucho para las tres.  
- ¡¿Qué? – exclamo Naruto sorprendido. – Me estoy pudriendo del aburrimiento y aun faltan dos horas y media! – se quejo Naruto casi desplomándose en el banco, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea, fue mas obra del estomago que de su cabeza pero lo mismo daba. - ¿Y si buscamos un helado? –pregunto Naruto.  
- ¿Un helado? Seguro comerás dulce allá en el café. – dijo Sasuke sin dejar quieta la pelotita. – Además, quien se come un helado a inicios de Otoño, cuando hace fresco. – comento, y bueno, tenía en parte razón, entonces se le ocurrió otra cosa.  
- ¿Y si nos terminamos de despertar con un capuchino? – propuso Naruto, y Sasuke se detuvo a pensar un poco, quizás no era tan mala idea.  
- No se oye tan mal... – admitió Sasuke y metió la pelota de goma en su bermuda y se levanto del banco. - ¿A dónde? – pregunto y Naruto se levanto.  
- Hay un café por aquí cerca, son excelentes! – afirmo Naruto señalando la salida del estacionamiento de la escuela y Sasuke asintió.  
- Entonces voy a buscar la billetera. – dijo caminando hacia el apartamento.  
- ¿Vas a pagar el mío también? Gracias, teme. – dijo Naruto conteniendo un poco la risa, siguiéndolo y dándole palmadas en la espalda.  
- Yo no dije que fuera a hacerlo. – negó Sasuke arqueando sus cejas.  
- Era broma de todas formas, aunque si lo hicieras no estaría mal... no tengo mucho dinero. – suspiro Naruto con la mano en su nuca.  
- Por favor, ¿Que tanto puede costar un capuchino? – dijo Sasuke, y de nuevo tuvo razón.  
- Solo tengo cien yenes, cuesta trescientos. – aclaro Naruto y Sasuke paró en seco.  
- Me los vas a tener que pagar después, ¿Escuchaste? – dijo y siguió caminado.  
- ¡Claro, claro, yo te los pago luego! – dijo Naruto, con cierta sonrisa nerviosa.  
- Más te vale. – dijo Sasuke y subió rápidamente las escaleras, tomo su billetera y bajo para ir al café.

- ¿Y?, ¿Cuál es? – pregunto Sasuke, luego de haber seguido a Naruto como por dos cuadras.  
- ¡AQUÍ! – señaló Naruto, y estaban justo enfrente de un café bastante impresionante, y grande además. – Ciudad de Milán. – menciono Naruto, el nombre del negocio.  
- Jamás lo había visto. – suspiro Sasuke con indiferencia, aunque la verdad se había sorprendido por lo sencillo pero agradable del café.  
- Quizás nunca pasaste por aquí, pero a veces vengo con mama. – menciono Naruto, y sin decir nada mas ambos fueron hasta la barra para pedir algo, por suerte no había tanta gente, como mucho habían cinco personas.  
- Buenos días, ¿En qué puedo servirles? – saludo la chica que estaba en la caja.  
- Dos capuchinos con crema. – ordeno Sasuke, mirando el menú se encontraba al lado de la caja.  
- Son 600 yenes, señor. – dijo la chica y Sasuke se los entrego. – Recuerda que me debes 300, usuratonkachi. – le recordó Sasuke mientras ambos se sentaban en la barra.  
- Eres un exagerado, para ti 300 yenes no deben ser nada! – se quejo Naruto, a pesar de que había accedido a pagarlos.  
- Son solo 300 yenes, para ti tampoco debería ser nada, así que no te quejes porque ya accediste. – dijo Sasuke guardando su billetera.  
- Demonios. – bufo Naruto.  
Unos minutos luego, les entregaron los capuchino y se quedaron (impresionantemente) hablando por bastante tiempo, ni Sasuke podía creer que estuviera hablando durante tanto tiempo con una sola persona, claro que hablaban de cosas irrelevantes, como las tareas, un poco de películas, hasta del clima, sin saber cómo a cada rato salía cualquier tema y eso significaban unos quince minutos más. Hasta que de repente el celular de Sasuke sonó.

- Perfecto, son las dos! – dijo Sasuke, celebrando de cierta manera. – Creo que ya es hora de irnos. – sugirió y Naruto estirándose un poco se levanto de la silla.  
- ¡Por fin! ¡Qué bueno que se me ocurrió esto! – afirmo y dejo sus 100 yenes como propina para la que los atendió y se fueron al apartamento a bañarse y vestirse.

- SASUKE! ¿HAS VISTO MI COLLAR? – le grito Naruto alterado mientras se cambiaba, Sasuke aun seguía en el baño.  
- Yo que voy a saber! – respondió el saliendo de la ducha, y que cruel ironía, el collar estaba justamente en el mueble del lavamanos. – Pero que idiota... – suspiro Sasuke colocándose la toalla para llevarle el collar a Naruto. – Usuratonkachi! – lo llamo desde la puerta del baño.  
- ¡¿Qué? – pregunto este desde la cocina.  
- Lo encontré! – dijo Sasuke y en menos de dos segundos Naruto había llegado al baño. – No vuelvas a dejar tus cosas en el baño de nuevo. – dijo extendiéndole la mano con la collar, y Naruto rió nervioso.  
- Gracias. – rió nervioso Naruto y tomo el collar.  
- ¿Y tú no te has terminado de cambiar? – pregunto Sasuke arqueando su ceja al ver a Naruto que solo cargaba sus vaqueros.  
- Oye estaba buscando el collar! – bufo Naruto mientras se ponía dicho collar y se fue al cuarto a terminarse de cambiar.  
Sasuke volvió a entrar al baño suspirando, tomo una toalla mas para secarse el pelo y fue hasta el cuarto para cambiarse.  
- ¿Y ese emblema? – pregunto Naruto extrañado al ver el emblema de un abanico típico japonés, blanco y rojo, de tamaño mediano y en la parte superior de la espalda de la camisa.  
- Yo que sé, me la compre en Tokyo hace tiempo, pero me gusto así que. – explico Sasuke sentándose en la cama tomando el celular.  
- Parece un Uchiwa! – menciono sonriendo, y de repente la borro, como si hubiera caído en algo de repente, y su sonrisa volvió a aparecer, al igual que unas pequeñas carcajadas. – Que gracioso! – rió Naruto y Sasuke levanto inmediatamente la vista hacia el.  
- ¿Qué? – pregunto.  
- Que esos abanicos se llaman Uchiwa, y tu apellido es Uchiha! – dijo Naruto sosteniendo la sonrisa y arqueando un poco sus cejas. – La verdad si escribes Uchiwa con は (ha) en vez de わ (wa) podría leerse como tu apellido, que genial! – rió Naruto apoyándose mas en la pared con sus manos detrás de su cabeza, sin apartar la vista de Sasuke, y este tampoco, y una sonrisa (bastante simpática, la verdad) apareció en su rostro.  
- Si, supongo. – dijo apoyándose igualmente en la pared.  
Justo en ese momento llaman al celular de Sasuke.  
- Itachi, por fin. – suspiro Sasuke y atendió. - ¿Ya vienes para acá? – pregunto inmediatamente.  
- Se saluda, Sasuke. – fue lo primero que dijo Itachi. – Y si, ya estoy en camino, en dos minutos estoy allá! – aclaro Itachi, Sasuke asintió a eso con un pequeño "Um" y ambos trancaron.  
- Ya viene para acá. – le dijo Sasuke a Naruto y este sonriendo se estiro un poco.  
- Por fin! – dijo y de un brinco se levanto de la cama.  
- Dije que estaba en camino, no que ya estaba aquí. – dijo al verlo levantarse.  
- Pero eso no significa que tengamos que estar aquí hasta que llegue, bajemos! – dijo Naruto y como a Sasuke le daba igual accedió, recogieron lo que irían a necesitar, Sasuke recogió todo lo que necesitaba para tomar fotos, tomo su bolso y salieron.  
- Oye Sasuke, una carrera hasta abajo! – propuso Naruto sonriendo mientras Sasuke cerraba la puerta.  
- ¿Te quieres quedar invalido por caerte de las escaleras o es que ya enloqueciste? – pregunto Sasuke a modo de sarcasmo guardando las llaves en su bolso.  
- Claro que no, solo quiero una carrera! Por diversión! – insistió Naruto, y aunque quizás no fuera buena idea, Sasuke nunca derrochaba la oportunidad de ganarle a Naruto.  
- Bien, como sea. – accedió Sasuke y Naruto exhalo un gran "Si" de felicidad.  
– Entonces, en sus marcas, listos, fuera! – dijo Naruto y ambos salieron, literalmente disparados hacia la escalera.  
Todo iba bien, pero al final, quizás fue la torpeza de Naruto o la rapidez de Sasuke pero en los últimos escalones ambos se dieron un resbalón que los envío directo hacia el suelo, primero fue Naruto, y Sasuke tratando de parar la caída no pudo y cayo después, justo encima de el.  
- Demonios... mi cabeza... – se quejo Naruto con los ojos cerrados. - ¿Qué demo...? – dijo apenas abrió los ojos y vio a Sasuke justo encima de el, y con su rostro muy cerca al de el.  
- Sabia que algo malo iba a pasar... – decía Sasuke, abriendo sus ojos igualmente, y que sorpresa cuando ve que esta encima del rubio y tiene su rostro a menos de cinco centímetros, y en ese momento los dos se miraron directamente en los ojos, claro fueron pocos milisegundos porque inmediatamente ambos saltaron de sorpresa y Sasuke se quito de encima de Naruto y se paro en el acto, al igual que Naruto, sacudiéndose el polvo del suelo.  
- Demonios, usuratonkachi, mas te vale que se te dejen de ocurrir estas cosas o acabaremos muertos un día de estos. – decía Sasuke sacudiéndose el polvo también y manteniendo los ojos cerrados.  
- Tu también accediste así que también tienes la culpa! – bufo Naruto.  
- OIGAN! Déjense de juegos y vámonos! – oyeron de repente que alguien les gritaba desde el estacionamiento, y al voltearse sorprendidos vieron a Itachi.  
- Por fin llegaste. – Espeto Sasuke metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos  
- ¿Tienen todo? – pregunto Itachi acercándose a ellos.  
- Si! – respondió Naruto con energía y con una gran sonrisa.  
- Bien, entonces vámonos. – les dijo y haciendo un ademán con la mano les indico que lo siguieran al auto. - ¿Se puede saber que hacías encima de Naruto, Sasuke? – pregunto de repente Itachi ya en el auto. - ¿Qué locura estaban haciendo esta vez? – pregunto riendo.  
- A este idiota se le ocurrió hacer una carrera y hubo un pequeño resbalón al final... – suspiro Sasuke mirando por la ventana, e Itachi estallo en carcajadas.  
- No lo puedo creer! SASUKE ACEPTO A UNA CARRERA! Naruto eres el mejor, vengan esos cinco! – dijo Itachi volteando hacia los asientos de atrás y chocando los cinco con Naruto, mientras este reía con el, Sasuke solo los miro con incredulidad.  
- ¿Se puede saber que es tan gracioso? – pregunto con odio a Itachi.  
- Ay vamos Sasuke, ¿Qué no tienes sentido del humor? – pregunto Itachi aun riendo, y Naruto rió un aun mas fuerte por alguna razón y antes de que pudiera decir algo Sasuke se volteo.  
- No me hagas ir hasta allá para darte tu merecido! – le dijo Sasuke volteándose hacia atrás y Naruto solo siguió riendo, y a Sasuke se le formo una pequeña sonrisa pero no dejo que nadie lo notara.  
Luego solo se quedaron hablando Naruto e Itachi sobre cualquier cosa, Sasuke técnicamente se quedo mirando al hiperespacio, sumido en sus pensamientos.

Poco tiempo paso para que pudieran llegar al parque, y ya en la entrada Naruto estaba pegando gritos, impresionado con lo grande y bonito que era el parque.  
- Podrías hacer silencio! Que escándalo... – se quejo Sasuke, harto ya de todos los elogios a gritos que hacia Naruto cada vez que veía algo que le impresionaba.  
- Pues disculpa por emocionarme, idiota, jamás había venido! – refuto Naruto y siguió mirando lo que podía observar del parque através de la ventana del auto.  
De repente se detuvieron en un estacionamiento, y apenas salieron del auto Naruto vio en frente de ellos el café "Akatsuki", que aunque aun no estaba abierto se podía entrar en el.  
- INCREIBLE! – grito apenas lo vio, tenia cierta forma circular, era totalmente negro con varias nubes rojas en las paredes, y en la entrada había un gran letrero blanco con bordes rojos y negros que rezaba: "Akatsuki" con un ligero escrito abajo que decía: "Dominando al mundo con panecillos, galletas y café".  
- "No puedo creer que sea en serio..." – pensó Naruto un poco sorprendido por lo dramático y tonto que sonaba ese eslogan, pero tenia que admitir que era ingenioso. – Oye Itachi! ¿De verdad tienes amigos aquí? – pregunto Naruto.  
- Claro! Yo trabajo aquí! – dijo Itachi orgulloso y mostró debajo de su suéter una camisa negra con una corbata roja que tenia estampada la nubecita que era el logo del lugar.  
- ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? – pregunto incrédulo Naruto, impresionado al mismo tiempo también.  
- Ah, era como una sorpresa, aunque no sea gran cosa! – rió Itachi. – Vamos a entrar y comernos algo antes de que se llene de gente cuando abramos, para poder recorrer todo el parque, ¿No es así, Sasuke? – menciono Itachi y Sasuke solo emitió un "Si" encogiéndose de hombros.  
Apenas entraron, Naruto se dio cuenta que el interior era igual de impresionante que el exterior, tenia paredes negras con una alfombra roja en el piso, habían millones de lámparas blancas en las paredes, y las sillas, regadas al rededor de todo el lugar, eran blancas y redondas, con sus respectivas sillas de color negro, y al final, con forma igualmente circular, lo que debía ser la barra, con unas luces blancas y rojas encima de el, con madera blanca y con cantidades incontables de dulces en las repisas y las vitrinas.  
- Miren, por fin llego el hombre! – oyeron de repente, y vieron delante de ellos un chico de la misma altura que Itachi, un poco bronceado, pelo rubio y largo, con un mechón tapándole media cara y una cola de caballo alta, bastante delineador en los ojos y estos eran de color azul brillante. Itachi rió un poco antes de contestar algo.  
- Lamento haber tardado, pero recuerda que tenia que pasarlos buscando a ellos! – dijo señalando a Naruto y a Sasuke. – Naruto te presento a Deidara, es el jefe de cocina mas joven de la historia! Deidara, este es Naruto, el cumpleañero! - los presento Itachi y estos se dieron un apretón de manos.  
- Feliz cumpleaños. – dijo Deidara al soltarse.  
- Gracias! – agradeció Naruto con una sonrisa.  
De repente un grito se escucho de una puerta detrás de la barra.  
- MALDITO DESGRACIADO ERES UN TORPE! – se oyó que un chico gritaba desde la cocina. – DEIDARAA! TU APRENDIZ DEL DEMONIO ACABA DE HACER UN NUEVO ESTRAGO EN LA COCINA! – se oyó que volvía a gritar la misma voz.  
- Ay no de nuevo... – suspiro Deidara colocando sus dedos en su cien, al parecer era algo que sucedía a menudo.  
- No puede ser... – dijo Itachi, a Naruto le hubiera encantado entender, porque parecía que hasta Sasuke entendía de lo que estaba hablando.  
- Si... es...– decía Deidara cuando se oye que lanzan a alguien desde la cocina, y apenas voltea esta parado en la puerta un hombre alto, vestido de cocinero y de negro, bastante pálido y de pelo corto y por alguna razón blanco, se le veía bastante enfadado, y en el suelo, un chico con la misma vestimenta que Itachi, pelo negro alborotado, también un poco bronceado y de ojos negros, y en uno de ellos cargaba un raro parche naranja.  
- Tobi... – dijo Deidara el ver a dicho chico en el suelo.  
- ¡MIRA DEIDARA HAZTE CARGO DE ESA COSA Y QUE NO SE ACERQUE A ESTA COCINA O LO VOY A HACER PURE! ¿ME OISTE? ¡PURE! ¡MALDICION! – grito el de pelo blanco y cerro con fuerza la puerta de la cocina.  
- Dios mío, Hidan se enfada muy rápido... – suspiro Itachi, mientras veía a Tobi levantarse del suelo.  
- Oye no lo puedes culpar, ese Tobi es un dolor de cabeza... – dijo Deidara. – Vamos siéntense, y tu Itachi tendrás que quedarte unas horas de mas, hoy no viene Zetsu ni Sasori... – explicaba Deidara hasta que Itachi lo interrumpió.  
- ¿Pero no están aquí Pein y Konan? ¿Y Kakuzu no puede ayudar? – pregunto Itachi de repente. – Dijiste que iba a poder trabajar menos tiempo.  
- Se que lo dije, pero Pein y Konan llegaran tarde, y muy bien sabes que Kakuzu no se aparta de la endemoniada caja registradora, los únicos meseros disponibles son tu y Kisame, hasta que llegue Konan claro. – aclaro Deidara entregándole un delantal rojo a la cintura a Itachi. – Ah bueno, si quieres poner a Tobi de mesero, te quito del puesto por hoy. – dijo Deidara y justo en ese momento Tobi casi se tropieza con unas sillas y derriba unos vasos de porcelana. – Itachi en serio, mejor quédate y así podemos dejar a ese crío como lava platos en la cocina mientras tanto. – dijo señalando a Tobi.  
- Itachi ya quédate, total, no somos niños para que nos cuides. – espeto Sasuke.  
- Que amable... – bufo Naruto.  
- Vamos Itachi hazme este favor, tenemos que abrir en minutos y necesito otro mesero. - insistió Deidara e Itachi accedió.  
- Bien, me quedo! Pero me debes una, ¿Oíste? Estoy negándome unas horas de no trabajar. – dijo Itachi colocándose el delantal.  
- ¡Claro! Gracias Itachi, volveré a la cocina. – agradeció Deidara hiendo hacia la cocina. – ¡KISAME! ¡Itachi llego! – se oyó que gritaba mientras entraba en la cocina.  
- Chicos siéntense por allá, ahora les traigo algo. – les dijo Itachi dándole unas palmadas en el hombro a Naruto y les señaló una mesa que estaba cerca de allí.  
- Este sitio es genial! No puedo creer que Itachi trabaje aquí! – dijo Naruto sonriendo y aun admirando el lugar luego de que se sentaron.  
- Yo he venido tantas veces que me estoy hartando. – bufo Sasuke cruzando sus brazos sobre la mesa. – A veces las locuras que hacen aquí no son normales, en especial cuando están a punto de cerrar, si están los diez, o cumple años alguno de los miembros eso es espantoso... créeme no quisieras estar aquí cuando eso pasa. – espeto Sasuke mirando hacia la registradora.  
- No puede ser tan malo! Suena divertido! – dijo Naruto sonriendo. – Un minuto, ¿Quiénes son los diez? – pregunto Naruto, solo por curiosidad, quería saber los nombres de todos, y por alguna razón Sasuke no tuvo problema y contesto su pregunta.  
- Bueno, Itachi uno de los meseros, Deidara, el jefe de cocina; ese tipo casi azul alto que está hablando con Itachi es Kisame, otro mesero; aquel moreno con sombrero que está en la caja registradora es Kakuzu, mas obsesivo con el dinero imposible, es el contador del café; esta Hidan, el de pelo blanco que lanzo a Tobi de la cocina, es uno de los cocineros; el otro cocinero es Sasori, tiene nuestra edad, pero no sé por qué no viene hoy; Zetsu, es otro de los meseros, es un tipo muy raro, que bueno que no vino; Konan es una mesera, que aunque bueno esta aquí porque es novia o algo así de Pein, no recuerdo bien; y Pein, es el dueño, también un tipo raro, con pelo naranja, no es agradable; ah bueno, y el chico nuevo, Tobi, según Deidara un inútil... así que esta de ayudante general, o algo así. – explico con detalle Sasuke, al parecer estaba de buen humor, o simplemente estaba anti parabólico y no le importaba mucho nada.  
- ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes viniendo? – pregunto atónito Naruto, se había mudado hacia pocos meses y ya se conocía todo el lugar.  
- ¿Qué crees que yo me mude hace dos meses? Estoy en Kyoto desde mayo. – dijo Sasuke mirando hacia la caja de nuevo.  
- ¿MAYO?, ¿Tanto tiempo? – prácticamente grito Naruto, casi levantándose de la silla.  
- Si. – respondió Sasuke.  
- Eso explica muchas cosas. – dijo Naruto rascándose un poco la nuca.  
En ese momento llego Itachi.  
- Bien, ¿Qué quieren? – pregunto inmediatamente entregándoles unos menú.  
- Yo lo de siempre Itachi. – dijo Sasuke dándole el menú, mas Naruto si se tardo un poco más porque no sabía que pedir, era la primera vez que iba. - ¿Sabes? Trae otro del mío para este. – dijo rápidamente quitándole el menú a Naruto y entregándoselo a Itachi.  
- OYE! No decidas por los demás! – replico en seguida pero Itachi lo paro.  
- Tranquilo te va a gustar! Enseguida los traigo! – afirmo Itachi y se dirigió a la cocina.  
- ¿Se puede saber que pediste? – pregunto Naruto apenas Itachi se fue.  
- Espérate a que lo traiga. – dijo con la vista perdida en su celular.  
- Detesto esperar... – se quejo Naruto apoyando su barbilla contra la mesa.  
- Pues acostúmbrate! – dijo Sasuke guardando su celular.  
Pocos minutos de silencio después llego, no Itachi, si no el que se llamaba Kisame a quizás hablar con ellos  
- Feliz Cumpleaños, chico! – dijo y se detuvo para mirar a Sasuke. – Por fin tienes un amigo Sasuke! No pensé vivir para ver este día! – dijo dándole una gran palmada en la espalda que lo disparo un poco hacia delante.  
- El no es mi amigo Kisame. – espeto Sasuke acomodándose en el asiento, esas palabras hicieron que Naruto se detuviera en seco, quedándose inmóvil.  
- Mentiroso, no es bueno decir mentiras Sasuke! Bien, debo irme para ayudar a tu hermano! – se despidió y dejo la mesa, a lo que Sasuke dio un suspiro de alivio.  
- "...no es mi amigo..." – resonó en la cabeza de Naruto como una campana gigante, y seguía inmóvil. – "No Naruto, no dejes que nada te afecte hoy, es Sasuke, ¿Qué importa?" – pensó Naruto, mas aun no podía moverse.  
- Oye dobe, despierta. – oyó derepente y vio que Sasuke chasqueaba sus dedos cerca de sus ojos, lo que hizo que reaccionara por fin.  
Y para salvar el día, llego en ese momento Itachi, con la comida.  
- Buen provecho chicos! Llámenme cualquier cosa! – dijo Itachi dejándoles los paltos en frente de ellos.  
- Si. – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.  
- Esto se ve delicioso, ¿Qué es? – le pregunto Naruto a Sasuke.  
- La especialidad, de aquí, según ellos – dijo Sasuke. – Son dos panes con la receta secreta, y bien secreta, creo que es una combinación de frijoles dulces, curry, una salsa extraña ahí que hizo Deidara, y no se que mas. – explico Sasuke dándole el primer mordisco a su pan, al igual que Naruto.  
- Esto esta excelente! – afirmó Naruto apenas trago su primer bocado.  
- Te lo dije. – dijo Sasuke mientras comía su pan.  
- Cállate! Lo dijo Itachi! – espeto Naruto comiendo igualmente su pan.  
- Lo que sea... – suspiro Sasuke comiendo.  
Al terminar, Sasuke propuso salir de una vez a tomar fotos mientras estaba el sol de las cuatro de la tarde, así que Naruto acepto, le avisaron a Itachi y este les dijo que regresaran a las seis al local, y ambos asintieron y fueron a caminar.  
- Adoro el otoño! – dijo de repente Naruto, estirando un poco sus brazos mientras caminaban.  
- Las mejores fotos salen en otoño, la verdad. – dijo Sasuke tomando una foto a dios sabría que.  
- Oye, oye! ¿Puedo ver? – pregunto Naruto al observar que Sasuke había tomado una foto.

- No... – respondió el sin si quiera pensarlo.  
- Bueno pero al final del día las quiero ver todas! – propuso el ante la respuesta de Sasuke.  
- Que parte de "No", no entiendes, la de la "n" o la de la "o"? – musito Sasuke con odiosidad y dejo colgando la cámara de su cuello.  
- Ay si que gracioso, esto es enserio! – le dijo Naruto tratando de imitar una de las líneas de Woody de Toy Story uno, increíblemente, Sasuke la reconoció.  
- Woody, cállate. – dijo Sasuke, al parecer sin darse cuenta lo que le había revelado a Naruto.  
- Un minuto, ¿Sabes cual es esa línea? NO ME DIGAS! ¿TE GUSTAN LAS PELICULAS DE DISNEY? – Pregunto, sinceramente, algo emocionado Naruto, por fin descubría algo mas que tenia en común con Sasuke.  
- Claro que no! Itachi las ama y me obliga a verlas! – se excuso Sasuke caminando un poco mas rápido.  
- Eso no hace que te sepas los diálogos! Vamos dímelo! ¿Te gustan no? – insistio Naruto y corriendo un poco se le detuvo enfrente. – Oh vamos se que si!  
- Ah, me confundes con otro! – dijo Sasuke, dándole un pequeño empujón para seguir caminando.  
- Óyeme tu pedazo de... de... de muchacho! – insistió Naruto, repitiendo una línea de Hades, poniendo a prueba a Sasuke, y al escuchar esto y verlo de nuevo parado frente a el lo miro con los ojos entreabiertos, con cierta expresión entre serio y algo que dice "No lo puedo creer, que demonios?", mientras que el esbozaba una sonrisa.  
- ¿Qué demonios? – pregunto Sasuke al instante.  
- Vamos admítelo! Yo tengo ahora la misma edad que tu y no me cuesta admitirlo! Adoro esas películas! En especial los clásicos! – dijo Naruto sin quitársele de enfrente, y este suspiro.  
- Fuera de mi camino. – musito, con casualmente el tono muy parecido al de Izma, la malvada de Las Nuevas Locuras del Emperador.  
- JA! Vamos Sasuke admítelo! Ya has dicho dos líneas! Y de diferentes películas! – recalco Naruto y Sasuke se detuvo al instante.  
- Si lo digo, ¿me dejaras en paz? – pregunto Sasuke, esperando librarse de Naruto.  
- No, pero seré menos molestoso! – respondió Naruto entendiendo a la perfección la indirecta.  
- Bien, me gustan, ¿Feliz? – admitió Sasuke y Naruto rió contento.  
- Si! – respondió Naruto riendo.  
Y sin que Sasuke lo notara, minutos después se encontraba sentado en la grama, debajo de un árbol, hablando con Naruto de las películas de Disney, Dreamworks y FOX, en especial las animadas, de las cuales ambos se sabían muchas de las líneas, y apenas se acordaban de unas las interpretaban, mas Naruto que Sasuke, pero igual.  
- Escuche que alguien cito un milagro! QUIERO OIRTE DECIR YO! – grito Naruto, estaban justo acordándose de la escena en que Mushu conoce a Mulan. – Con eso me basta! Prepárate Mulan tu salvación dragonal esta aquí! – decía Naruto, mientras Sasuke, que estaba sentado frente a el, solo sonreía un poco y se reía de vez en cuando.  
- Yo he sido enviado por tus ancestros. – dijo Sasuke, si, habían ocasiones en las que el, a duras penas, decía alguna línea, mas en esta Naruto lo miro como incitándolo a que la continuara, así que lo hizo. – Para guiarte en esta mascarada. - termino sonriendo un poco, apenas podía creer que estuviera pasando algo así.  
- ASÍ QUE ESCUCHA LO QUE DIGO SI EL EJERCITO DESCUBRE QUE ERES UNA CHICA! TU CASTIGO SERÁ LA MUERTE! - grito Naruto el resto de la línea de Mushu y Sasuke rió un poco.  
- ¿Quién eres tu? – pregunto Sasuke, haciendo la línea de Mulan, no podía creer que se acordara de toda esa escena, y que de echo Naruto también, o... mas impresionante aun, que se estuviera divirtiendo tanto.  
- ¿QUE QUIEN SOY?, ¿QUE QUIEN SOY?, JA! SOY EL GUARDIAN DE ALMAS PERDIDAS! – Decía Naruto pero Sasuke lo interrumpió.  
- Déjame decirlo a mi. – le pidió, sin pensarlo dos veces, solo se le salio, y Naruto sonrió hasta mas no poder, y lo dejo. – Yo soy el poderoso. – dijo y Naruto continuo, quizás la siguiente parte le quedaba mas a Naruto que a el.  
- Je, je, el simpático. – dijo Naruto y Sasuke, como si leyera su mente, termino la frase.

- El indestructible, Mushu, ¿Qué producción eh? – termino Sasuke, y apenas callo, ambos se rieron, Sasuke solo por unos segundos pero Naruto siguió un poco mas.  
- No puedo creer que te las sepas tan bien! ¿Te sabes cuando aparece Hades en Hércules? – pregunto Naruto entusiasmado.  
- Déjame... si, me la se. – suspiro Sasuke sonriendo un poco, era apenas creíble que le hubiera dicho a Naruto algo que solamente, y solamente sabían sus padres y a duras penas, Itachi.  
- No me extraña! Te encaja perfecto! – dijo Naruto y enseguida echo a reír, ganándose unas cejas arqueadas de parte de Sasuke.  
- Ay que conmovedor, no había sentido ese nudo en la garganta desde que comiendo un coctel se me atoro un camarón, ¿Eh?, ¿Qué es esto una fiesta o un entierro?, ¿Bajaste de peso cacheton? Lindo vestido, chulada. – cito Sasuke, sin poder creérselo a si mismo, apenas termino Naruto volvió a reír como loco. – Oye si te la vas a pasar riéndote no pidas que lo diga, idiota. – suspiro Sasuke viéndolo reírse.  
- Lo siente es que... eso sonó genial! – dijo riéndose, de repente apago un poco la risa y se dispuso a decir las líneas de Zeus. – VAYA HADES! Pudiste venir, ¿Cómo esta el inframundo? – cito Naruto, incluso poniéndole fuertemente la mano en el hombro a Sasuke como Zeus hace con Hades.  
- Ah bien todo bien, todo lúgubre y todo lleno de, JA!, de muertos para variar. – respondió Sasuke, y se tapo la boca para no decir lo que venia, eso ya era demasiada vergüenza, y el tenia su orgullo.  
- Vamos Sasuke dilo! – insistió Naruto, pero este negó con la cabeza aun con la mano en la boca. – Ah bien! – musito Naruto y siguió con la línea de Zeus. – Vamos Hades no seas aguafiestas! UNETE A LA CELEBRACION! – cito Naruto.  
- Ah, no puedo viejo, mientras celebrando por aquí, yo desgraciadamente tengo una pesada tarea que TU por cierto me asignaste alegremente, Zeus, así que no, no puedo, de verdad! – cito Sasuke, sin poder evitar sonreír un poco, aunque estuviera representando a Hades, el dios de la muerte.  
- Te ves agotado, ese trabajo te va a matar. JA! ESE TRABAJO TE VA A MATAR! – dijo Naruto, e igual que Zeus se echo a reír, y Sasuke tampoco pudo contenerse de reír un poco.  
Así siguieron un buen rato mas, hasta que sin querer se dieron cuenta que eran casi las seis de la tarde, habían estado, sin querer, horas allí sentados.  
- Demonios, se acerca el atardecer. – dijo Sasuke mirando el sol y chasqueando un poco los dientes mientras sacaba su cámara. – Rayos desde aquí no conseguiré una buena toma. – se quejo Sasuke y a Naruto se le ocurrió una idea.  
- Oye! Y si subimos al árbol? Es bastante alto! – propuso Naruto señalando el árbol y Sasuke miro hacia arriba.

- Ayúdame. – dijo enseguida y se acerco al árbol, Naruto entendió y sirviéndole de apoyo a Sasuke, este empezó a trepar... pero ahora, el no tenia manera de subir.  
- Perfecto... – Decía Sasuke observando la vista, hasta que un grito casi lo hace caer.  
- OYE IDIOTA! AYUDAME! – le grito Naruto para que le diera una mano.  
- Si, si lo que sea. – acepto Sasuke y acostándose en la rama, estiro su brazo hacia Naruto.  
- ¡¿Quieres que nos matemos? – grito Naruto al ver que la única ayuda que estaba recibiendo era un estirón del brazo, y el árbol era algo alto.  
- Solo salta y sujétate, idiota! – dijo Sasuke estirando el brazo lo mas que podía, así que, aunque con algo de miedo, Naruto decidió saltar, y apenas lo hizo, logro tomar bastante de la mano de Sasuke, aunque este por poco se cae por el peso, pero pudo sostenerlo. – MALDITO PESAS MAS DE LO QUE PENSÉ! – maldijo Sasuke tratando de subir a Naruto.  
- Sabia que no era una... buena idea! – grito Naruto mientras colgaba a mas de medio metro del suelo.  
- Apoya tu pie en la rama de allí! – le dijo Sasuke señalándole con la cabeza una rama que por suerte no estaba muy lejos de el, así que lo hizo. – Bien... uno, dos, tres! – dijo y con fuerza jalo a Naruto y lo sentó en la rama, por mala suerte y el destino quedo sentado mas sobre el que sobre la rama y quedaron cara a cara. - Demonios muévete! – le dijo apenas se vieron a los ojos, y Naruto con cuidado se sentó al lado de el y vio el paisaje.  
- INCREIBLE! - grito apenas observo bien, se podía ver prácticamente todo el parque, hasta pudo divisar un pequeño punto negro que debía ser "Akatsuki" – Se puede ver el café y todo! – grito impresionado Naruto, y lo mejor de todo, el paisaje estaba bañado por completo por el color naranja del otoño y del atardecer.  
Sasuke se dispuso a tomar varias fotos, hasta que se volteo hacia Naruto y se quedo paralizado por unos segundos... era la tercera vez que veía a Naruto tan pacifico, como el se veía a veces, estaba apoyado en sus manos, y tenia la vista fija un poco mas allá del sol, no sabia porque, pero su rostro estaba tranquilo, relajado, y en su boca estaba dibujada una fresca y amigable sonrisa, pero se le veía un poco nostálgico, y no se pudo contener, le tomo una foto desde su perspectiva, y al verla en la cámara, había sido una de las mejores que había tomado hasta ahora.  
- ¿Por qué esa cara? – le pregunto sin querer, revisando su cámara.  
- ¿Ah?, es que... este lugar me recuerda a papa, le encantaba la naturaleza, de echo... una vez nos llevo a un parque nacional en China, estaba muy pequeño pero lo recuerdo a la perfección... en especial el cómo se asusto mama cuando vio que me había subido con el a un árbol gigante para ver el atardecer. – comento Naruto, riendo un poco, pero sin quitar por un momento esa expresión pacifica de su rostro. – Sasuke... – dijo de repente.  
- ¿Qué? – pregunto, con su vista fija en el atardecer, al igual que Naruto.  
- Ya que estamos en tregua, me gustaría preguntarte algo... y necesito que me digas la verdad, sin enfadarte, ¿Podrás? – le pregunto, y aunque se sorprendió un poco con la petición, la acepto. - ¿Por qué, siempre que nos llegamos a divertir... como... en el deluxe y el concierto... te enfadas de repente?... pareces otro, cambias de repente, y quizás sea algo raro que te pregunte algo así de la nada... y quizás no me quieras contestar, no te culparía... solo tengo curiosidad. – pregunto Naruto, esperando cualquier comentario odioso, algún grito, algún golpe, o cualquier cosa... pero obtuvo algo que nunca se espero, una corta y pequeña risa entre dientes, que solo duro unos dos segundos.  
- Te lo diré... pero no quiero que vuelvas a repetir absolutamente nada de esto, nunca, nadie además de Itachi, supongo yo, lo sabe... de hecho no sé porque te lo estoy diciendo, supongo que me agarraste de buen humor, además no es algo de lo que este orgulloso. – explico Sasuke y Naruto acepto. – Bueno, por donde empiezo... recuerdas que te mencione que yo no tenia amigos en Tokio, ¿cierto?, bien... es verdad, pero no sabes el porque: cuando tenia...quizás siete, si tenia cierto grupo de amigos... bueno... amigos entre comillas; éramos cinco en total... y no podía decir que no me caían bien, fueron mis primeros amigos... hasta que..., deberías imaginarte que mucha gente quería acercarse a mi por el dinero, por lo inteligente, y bueno las chicas... te podrás imaginar... y bueno... esos cuatro amigos... un día uno de ellos tuvo que mudarse a estados unidos y solo quedaron tres... lamentablemente... esos tres... al irse el quinto... revelaron sus verdaderas intenciones... por así decirlo, uno de ellos estaba conmigo porque siempre iba a mi casa y podía jugar bastante con mis cosas, la otra, solo le gustaba mi físico... aun a esa edad, y el otro... solo me medio apreciaba porque lo ayudaba con matemáticas..., de resto, me odiaban... la única cosa que los hacía soportarme, era el que recién se había ido; y eso me dejo sin amigos... esos tres me abandonaron y... como ya te he dicho... el resto de los y que amigos que tuve fueron chicos y chicas interesados en mi eran por el dinero, por la inteligencia o por el físico... incluso ahora eso lo sigo viendo; tuve innumerables amigos en secundaria, y algunos los consideraba confiables,... pero siempre tuve cuidado... y siempre terminaba de la misma manera... así ha sido siempre, así que cuando cumplí los catorce, ya me estaba hartando... así que decidí, que no tendría más amigos... sin importar que; nadie me conoce como yo, no necesito a nadie, nadie me necesita, todo el mundo me odia, odio a todo el mundo, así de sencillo es... me prometí que evitaría cualquier roce, cualquier relación que pasara de compañeros de clase estaba prohibida para mi... lo mas cercano a mi seria mi familia, y porque es mi familia, ¿Por qué crees entonces que me enfado?, No necesito amigos, y sonara rudo pero al diablo... por eso fue que decidí hace dos años que no pensaba ser amigo de nadie, me importa un bledo lo que me digan... o lo que pueda pasar, no necesito a nadie. – dijo Sasuke, haciendo cierto énfasis en "nadie"... por fin Naruto sabia porque Sasuke se enfadaba tanto, no quería volverse su amigo... no quería tener ningún amigo, y por eso evitaba esas situaciones, al fin lo entendía... el solo estaba... solo. No sabia si lamentarse por Sasuke, darle un golpe... u ofrecerle su amistad... sabiendo que la rechazaría... pero al final se decidió y le hablo, esperando que no lo lanzara de la rama hacia el suelo.  
- Se que no me vas creer... pero, lamento lo que sucedió... todos esos chicos y chicas son un puñado de ciegos, buenos para nada, y además de eso... unos malditos, por no darse cuenta de lo que tenían enfrente, un buen amigo... – le dijo. – Vamos, dale al mundo una segunda oportunidad... ¿Amigos?, aunque sea.. ¿Por hoy? – pregunto Naruto mirándolo con una sonrisa y extendiéndole su mano, esperando que aceptara, debía intentarlo... sabia que el frío, odioso y calculador Sasuke no era la única faceta de el, había tenido mas de una oportunidad para descubrirlo... y Sasuke no era mala persona, solo había que saber entenderlo... y de alguna manera... el lo hizo.  
-_ ¿Quién lo diría?... supongo que..._ – pensaba Sasuke. – Por hoy... usuratonkachi. – acepto y devolviéndole la sonrisa de alguna manera, estrecho su mano contra la de Naruto, cerrando el acuerdo.  
- Gracias, Sasuke! – le agradeció estrechándole la mano con sus dos manos, y este inmediatamente se soltó.  
- Oye, ya, ya, ya! Suéltame... – se quejo un poco Sasuke y Naruto solo pudo reír.  
– OYE! Dame tu cámara! – le pidió Naruto con cierta felicidad.  
- ¿Qué? Ni lo pienses! – respondió enseguida.  
- Vamos por favor! Solo cinco minutos! – insistió el rubio.  
- No Naruto! – se negó Sasuke de nuevo.  
- Por favor! Si me la das me callare! – propuso y Sasuke por fin se detuvo a pensarlo, y sonrió.  
- Solo si te callas... – dijo quitándose la cámara del cuello, este la tomo y se la colgó del cuello al igual que Sasuke.  
- Me callare con otra condición! – dijo apenas tuvo la cámara asegurada.  
- ¡¿Qué? Pero si te di la cámara! Maldito tramposo... – maldijo Sasuke, dirigiéndole una pequeña mirada asesina, pero como lo vio con la misma sonrisa de idiota decidió aceptar. – Aja... ¿Qué quieres? – pregunto.

- UNA FOTO! – dijo enseguida con una sonrisa mas amplia  
- No en serio... – dijo Sasuke al seco, pero Naruto siguió con la misma sonrisa. – Debes estar bromeando... detesto las fotos! – musito enseguida y aparto la vista de Naruto.  
- Vamos por favor! Solo una! Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor...! – siguió con el interminable "Por favor" de la manera mas molesta que pudo hasta que Sasuke exploto.  
- BIEN! Ya SOLO UNA foto! ¿Escuchaste? Y te callas! – grito y Naruto asintió con la cabeza, así que coloco la cámara en su mano luego de quitársela del cuello, y se sentó lo mas cerca Sasuke que pudo. – DI QUESO! – grito Naruto, y lo dijo sin querer de la manera mas graciosa posible, que hizo que hasta Sasuke saliera sonriente en la foto.  
- GRACIAS! – Agradeció Naruto regresando a como estaba sentado.  
- Si lo que sea... ¿Si quiera salio bien? – pregunto Sasuke, sentándose mejor.  
Naruto reviso la cámara y al ver la foto... para haber sido tomada tan repentinamente, había salido perfecta... –_**Al menos por hoy seré amigo de Sasuke... y al menos ya se porque se comporta así... algo es algo, y por algo se empieza, ¿no, papa?... Quien diría que me terminaría simpatizando... detesto que otros tengan razón, pero ya no le puedo hacer mas nada... excepto hacerme su amigo... el piensa que nadie lo necesita, y no debería pensar algo como eso... y aunque el no lo note... la gente si lo necesita, yo lo necesito... para reírme de alguien, ¿No es así?.. je je je, si...supongo...**_– pensó Naruto, y continuo viendo el amanecer, que estaba ya finalizando.  
- _**Uzumaki Naruto... estas lleno de sorpresas... ¿Lo sabias**__**?**_ – pensó Sasuke, sonriendo para si.  
- _**Uchiha Sasuke... prepárate!**_ – rió en su mente y una sonrisa apareció en su boca.

- OIGAN! USTEDES DOS! ¿QUE DEMONIOS HACEN ALLÁ ARRIBA? – Escucharon de repente un grito desde el suelo que casi los hace caer a ambos, y cuando miraron hacia abajo, era Itachi.  
- DEMONIOS ITACHI! ¿NOS QUIERES MATAR? – Le grito Sasuke apenas se paso el susto.  
- ¡SI ESO LOS HACE BAJAR DE ALLÍ, SI! ¡BAJEN DE UNA VEZ, LA TORTA ESTA LISTA! – Respondió Itachi haciéndoles una seña para que bajaran.  
- ¿EN SERIO? – Pregunto Naruto emocionado, le habían hecho una torta, ¿Cómo iba a estar?  
- ¡CLARO! – aclaro Itachi.  
- Sasuke... pregunta. – le dijo Naruto volteándose hacia él.  
- ¿Aja? – dijo él.  
- ¿Cómo vamos a bajar? – pregunto mirando hacia el suelo y Sasuke se detuvo en seco.  
- Pues... – dijo observando el árbol buscando alguna forma de bajar. - ¿Podrás apoyarte en esas ramas para poder saltar? – le pregunto señalándole las ramas que, para criterio de Naruto, eran difíciles de bajar por ahí, y él era algo torpe.  
- Voy a matarme si lo intento, ¿sabías? – le dijo a Sasuke mirando un poco nervioso las ramas.  
- Bien, yo voy a bajar, ve tu como te las arreglas... – dijo Sasuke disponiéndose a bajar.  
- OYE! Oye, oye! – lo detuvo sosteniéndolo por la camisa.  
- ¿Qué? Mira yo bajo, y tu tratar de bajar, hasta donde puedas y saltas... entre Itachi y yo te ayudamos a que no te rompas una pierna, ¿Te parece? – le dijo y Naruto, aunque no estaba muy seguro acepto, y soltó a Sasuke.  
- ¡POR FIN VAN A BAJAR! – Dijo Itachi al ver bajar a Sasuke. – ¡NARUTO! ¿Y TÚ? – Le pregunto al ver que él se estaba quedando quieto.  
- Yo lo ayudare después... – dijo Sasuke cuando justo estaba llegando al suelo.  
- ¡No me digas... por fin se llevan bien! – le medio susurro a Sasuke apenas estuvo cerca de él.  
- ¿Qué hablas? Cállate. – le dijo y volvió a acercarse al árbol. – ¡USURATONKACHI! ¿VAS A BAJAR SI O NO? ¡INTENTALO IDIOTA! – Le grito para que se moviera y este nerviosamente asintió.  
- ¿Y si se tropieza? – pregunto Itachi al ver que le temblaban un poco las piernas.  
- Para eso estas tu, lo atajas y ya... – le dijo sin quitar la vista de Naruto.  
- Que amable de tu parte... – dijo sarcásticamente Itachi, Sasuke debía ser el que ayudara a Naruto y en cambio se lo encasqueta a él.  
- Lo sé. – dijo Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros y sin dejar de mirar a Naruto.  
De repente, cuando por fin Naruto estaba a mitad de camino, su pie se tropieza con dios sabría que era eso y Sasuke reacciono enseguida y corrió mas cerca de Naruto al ver que iba a caer para atajarlo, sin si quiera pensar en que Itachi lo hubiera podido hacer, tuvo un momento de susto y corrió, solo eso, no pensó; y Naruto cayo de lleno encima de Sasuke.  
- ¡CHICOS! Demonios Naruto, ¿Estás bien? – pregunto Itachi al ver que Naruto cayó encima de Sasuke.  
- ¿Qué paso...? – dijo levantándose de Sasuke. – ¡SASUKE! – grito levantándose de el chico, pero este se quedo en el piso, todo el golpe había sido amortiguado por la espalda.  
- ¡Gracias, estoy bien! Con la espalda rota pero, ¡ESTOY DE MARAVILLA! – le grito a Itachi que había preguntado por Naruto en vez de preocuparse por él, que se estaba muriendo allí.  
- ¿Estás bien, teme? – oyó, y no era Itachi, era Naruto.  
- Si por bien quieres decir con siete costillas rotas, con dolor de cabeza y dolor en el pecho, sí, estoy bien. – se quejo sentándose lentamente. – Demonios... te he dicho que pesas, ¿verdad? – dijo Sasuke mirando a Naruto respirando a duras penas, no solo su espalda había tomado todo el golpe, si no que su estomago soporto todo el peso de Naruto, y casi no tenia aire.

- Si... – suspiro Naruto. – Pero... ¿Puedes levantarte? – le pregunto Naruto, y Sasuke no le quito la vista por ningún momento, de cierta manera le aliviaba que alguien se preocupara por él.  
- Si... solo necesito un empujón... ayúdame. – le dijo extendiéndole la mano y Naruto se levanto enseguida y tomando la mano de Sasuke lo ayudo a levantarse. – Bien, vamos al café ¿no?, muero por algo de pastel... – dijo frotándose la sien.  
- ¡Claro! Vengan. – dijo Itachi para que los siguiera y ellos lo hicieron, mas ambos caminaban un poco alejados de Itachi, sin saber porque.  
- Sasuke... – le dijo en voz baja Naruto mientras caminaban.  
- ¿Qué? – pregunto.  
- Gracias. – agradeció Naruto con una sencilla sonrisa. – Me salvaste de romperme algún hueso... – rió un poco al decir esto.

- De nada, supongo... la espalda me va a doler mucho mañana... me debes una, ¿oíste? – le respondió Sasuke tratando de aliviar un poco el dolor de espalda, estirándose. – Mas te vale no negarte a hacerme un favor cuanto te lo pida... – finalizo.  
- Ni por un segundo... – rió nervioso Naruto.  
- Además... hice eso porque te recuerdo tienes mi cámara colgando de tu cuello, y si te caías... esa cosa se rompía, y si eso hubiera pasado, si la caída no te rompía un hueso yo lo iba a hacer... – aclaro Sasuke, "justificando" su acto heroico como dirían algunos.  
- Si...me imagine. – rió Naruto, y a Sasuke se le dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.  
- "POR FIN! SE LLEVAN BIEN! DIOS YA ERA HORA! Itachi has hecho un buen trabajo" – pensó feliz en su cabeza Itachi mientras caminaba y escuchaba lo que ellos estaban hablando.

Finalmente llegaron al café, e Itachi se detuvo y se volteo de repente apenas se acercaron a la puerta.  
- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Sasuke apenas vio que los detenía de entrar.  
- Entren en cinco segundos, solo cinco segundos. – dijo Itachi escabulléndose dentro de Akatsuki, y Sasuke y Naruto no pudieron evitar mirarse con una ceja arqueada.

- Uno, dos, tres.. – empezó a contar Naruto pero Sasuke lo interrumpió, para variar.  
- No quiso decir cinco segundos de manera literal Naruto. – espeto enseguida.  
- Le quitas la diversión a las cosas... – bufo Naruto cruzándose de brazos.  
- Pueden entrar! – se oyó que decía Itachi desde adentro.  
Naruto pego un brinco de impaciencia y ambos entraron, apenas lo hicieron las luces estaban apagadas, pero no por mucho tiempo, de repente las luces se encendieron de golpe y se vieron confetis volando y un gran grito de "SORPRESA".  
- ¿QUE ES ESTO? – pregunto sorprendido y con el corazón latiendo a millón por el susto, era la primera vez que le hacían algo así.  
- Feliz cumpleaños Naruto! – le llego Itachi con una gran sonrisa. – Dame esos cinco chico! – le dijo y el se los dio, y así mismo empezaron a llegar todos los del café a desearle feliz cumpleaños, no podía decir que no estaba contento, solo faltaba una persona, aunque personalmente no sabia si esperar que lo hiciera o no.  
- Feliz cumpleaños, usuratonkachi. – vio de repente a Sasuke enfrente suyo apenas termino de felicitarlo Tobi, igualmente pidiéndole los cinco con su mano extendida y con cierta sonrisa en su rostro.  
- Gracias, Sasuke! – agradeció Naruto, dándoselos con una gran sonrisa.  
- Bien bien! Vamos al pastel! – dijo Itachi impulsando a Naruto por los hombros para llevarlo hasta la mesa donde estaba el pastel.  
- Tienes que estar bromeando... – dijo Naruto al ver el pastel, y ciertamente conteniéndose de risa, era un enorme pastel con forma del ingrediente de Ramen que llevaba su nombre, el Naruto, pero no aguanto por mucho pues al instante se echo a reír. – GRACIAS! Esto esta genial! – dijo riendo.  
- De nada, Um. – dijo Deidara, que estaba del otro lado de la mesa.  
- Un momento todos! No seria divertido si no tenemos música de fondo para cantar mejor el cumpleaños! ¿Verdad? – dijo de repente Itachi y todos afirmaron su, según lo que parecía, proposición, aunque no sabia a que se refería hasta que vio a Sasuke con la cabeza pegada a la mesa.

- VAMOS SASUKE! – grito Itachi dándole palmadas en la espalda a Sasuke y este levanto la cabeza. – Tenemos una acústica aquí! Adelante! – dijo.

- No...! – respondió Sasuke y todos se quejaron.  
- OH vamos Sasuke! seguramente que a Naruto le encantaría que tocaras! – afirmo Itachi y Naruto lo miro como diciéndole "No hables por los demás...", aunque fuera en parte cierto.  
- No! – volvió a negarse Sasuke.  
- Por favor Sasuke! – esta vez, quien le insistía era el mismo Naruto y todos apoyaron a Naruto insistiéndole a Sasuke, pero este no quitaba sus ojos de la sonrisa de idiota de Naruto, que al final lo convenció.  
- ESTA BIEN! – grito levantándose de la silla. – Lo voy a hacer... dame la endemoniada guitarra... – dijo extendiendo su brazo, y como si lo hubieran planeado, Itachi se la dio en un dos por tres.  
- Mientras no tenga que cantar... – suspiro Sasuke y todos negaron y empezaron a cantar apenas el empezó a tocar.  
- FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS NARUTO! – Dijeron al final e Itachi le dio unas palmadas en la espalda para que apagara las velas.  
Naruto las soplo, y apenas lo hizo Itachi y los demás se acercaron a felicitarlo de nuevo.  
- Oigan muchas gracias! Es la primera vez que me hacen una fiesta sorpresa! – rió Naruto.  
- No hay de que chico! Nos encantan las fiestas, al menos a la mayoría de aquí! – dijo Kisame colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Itachi.  
- Cierto! – rió Itachi y Naruto se les unió.  
- Oigan! Si no vienen a comer pastel en cinco minutos lo venderé! – escucharon que Deidara les gritaba, y al voltearse lo vieron que ya estaba cortando varios pedazos de pastel.  
- Genial! – Dijo Naruto y se acerco corriendo para tomar el suyo y vio que ya Sasuke estaba por la mitad de su pedazo. – Gracias! – le dijo.  
- ¿Y ahora porque? – pregunto.  
- Por tocar! – respondió con una sonrisa.

- Te voy a golpear si me vuelves a agradecer por algo... – dijo terminando su pedazo de pastel.  
- ¡¿Por qué? – pregunto un poco sorprendido, jamás había oído a alguien decir que lo golpearía por agradecerle tanto, y ni siquiera lo había echo tantas veces.  
- Porque si, y ya. – respondió entregándole el plato a Tobi, que los estaba recogiendo para llevarlos a la cocina. – Mejor dejas de preguntar al menos que aun así quieras el golpe... – dijo tomando de nuevo la guitarra y tocando unas pocas cuerdas para entretenerse.  
- De todas maneras no iba a preguntar! – bufo Naruto tomando un gran bocado de pastel, y escucho que Sasuke reía un poco entre dientes. De repente vio que estaba tocando algo, muy bajo pero pudo escucharlo. – Oye! Yo conozco esa canción! ¿Te gusta? – pregunto sorprendido al identificar la canción que estaba tocando: Tomorrow's way en acústica, cantada por Yui.  
- La escuche un día en la radio y me gusto. – dijo mientras seguía tocándola.  
- Que mentiroso Sasuke! Te gusta Yui desde hace años! – llego Itachi por detrás de Sasuke colocándole una mano en el hombro y este se detuvo de golpe por la sorpresa.  
- Eso es mentira! – negó Sasuke mirando a Itachi con cierta rabia.  
- Claro que no! – Afirmo Itachi con una sonrisa y Naruto estaba al borde de estallar de la risa, aunque al mismo tiempo se preguntaba si de verdad era verdad o mentira, porque eso seria otro punto en común, Yui.  
- Es mentira! – negó de nuevo Sasuke, ya un poco mas fastidiado, y Naruto ya estaba muerto de la risa.

- Claro que te encanta! Si tienes todos sus CD! – volvió a afirmar Itachi y eso termino de sacar de sus casillas a Sasuke.  
- Tu cállate! – grito Sasuke levantándose de la silla, y eso hizo estallar en carcajadas a Naruto. - ¿Y de que te ríes tu, usuratonkachi? – le dijo aun un poco molesto al verlo riéndose.  
- De nada! En serio! – dijo riendo, ya le dolía el estomago de tanto que se había estado riendo.  
- Oye Sasuke, se esta haciendo tarde y tenemos que cerrar, tu y Naruto vayan a pasear, después los alcanzo. – le dijo Itachi tratando de no reír.  
- Bien, oye dobe, cálmate ya y vámonos. – le dijo para que parara de reír y este lo hizo, aunque a duras penas.

- Ah... ¿Por qué? – pregunto apenas pudo hablar.  
- Vamos a cerrar en unos minutos... – respondió Itachi.  
- Ah, entendido! – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa levantándose de la silla.  
- Bien entonces vamos... – dijo Sasuke tomando la guitarra y yendo hacia la salida.  
- Ahora los alcanzo Naruto. – dijo Itachi despidiéndose de Naruto y este lo hizo con un gesto de la mano.  
Al salir, se veía lo tarde que era, ya el cielo estaba oscuro y las luces del parque estaban todas encendidas, busco a Sasuke con la mirada y lo vio a unos pocos metros de allí y corrió para alcanzarlo y se quedo caminando al lado de el.  
- Oye, si me gusta Yui, antes de que preguntes,... pero no pensaba admitirlo frente a Itachi, siempre molesta y detesto que lo haga. – confeso Sasuke con los ojos cerrados mientras se colgaba la guitarra en la espalda.  
Después de unos minutos encontraron una parte de la grama que estaba iluminada y allí se sentaron para no caminar mucho.  
Naruto se acostó en la grama para ver las estrellas, en cambio Sasuke simplemente se quedo sentado de piernas cruzadas, y la guitarra encima de estas.  
De repente... algo hizo que Naruto se levantara de golpe, y al escuchar bien, era Sasuke que había empezado a tocar de nuevo Tomorrow's way.  
- Sabes la tocas bien! – le dijo Naruto y este siguió tocando con los ojos cerrados.  
- Gracias. – respondió.  
- "Ima wo kowashite shimaitai... ima ni sugaritsuite itai, jibun no koto wa... wakaranai..." – canto Naruto, era una de las pocas canciones que se sabia de memoria y al cantar Sasuke lo miro de inmediato.  
- ¿Te la sabes? – pregunto sin dejar de tocar.  
- Claro! Que clase de fan seria si no me la supiera! – afirmo Naruto con una sonrisa y Sasuke rió entre dientes.  
"...sonna koto kurai wakatte iru you  
Nakidashitai shougeki kara  
Hashiridashita asu e to kodou ga sawagu  
Massugu ni ikite yukitai  
Tada massugu ni ikite itai  
Ano hi no shounen mitai ni

Kanaeru tame umarete kita no  
Osanaki hibi ni kanjita kokyuu  
I'm a baby nakitaku mo naru  
Te ni ireru tame no  
Itami nara so good"  
– empezó cantando Naruto pero segundos después se le unio Sasuke, hasta que venia la ultima parte... algo que Naruto no se sabia, y sin tener conciencia de que Naruto había parado... Sasuke siguió solo.  
"Dareka no kotoba ni tsumadzukitakunai  
Madowasaretakunai...

Naruto solo se había quedado observándolo mientras cantaba.

Ashita mo kitto kagayaite iru  
Osanaki hibi ni modoranakute ii  
Tomorrow's way of my life kowagari dakedo  
Hikikaesenai michi ni tatteru"

- "OK admitámoslo... canta bien!" – rió Naruto en su mente, y como llegaba el ultimo coro, lo acompaño.

"Kanaeru tame umarete kita no  
Osanaki hibi ni egaita uchuu  
I'm a baby naitari shinai  
Te ni ireru tame no  
Itami nara so good" 


	12. Capitulo 12

**12vo capitulo: ¡¿PARA MÍ? / ¿Amigos? ¿De verdad? / Orochimaru / La cena**

A la mañana siguiente, lamentablemente, si había clases.  
Sasuke se despertó a las seis en punto, como siempre, para poder ducharse en paz, e igualmente como todos los días, Naruto estaba profundamente dormido y su alarma parecía no causarle efecto.  
- Rayos... – maldijo por lo bajo Sasuke apagando su alarma. - ¿Lo despierto? – se pregunto a si mismo mientras, sin ninguna razón aparente, se le quedo observando, y de repente recordó algo que le había dicho un poco antes de que se durmieran la noche anterior, la verdad, fue más un pequeño acuerdo, que termino en algo, que se podía considerar... bastante bueno.

" – Oye Sasuke! – le decía Naruto mientras se acomodaba en su cama.  
- ¿Qué? – pregunto el haciendo lo mismo, con la vista fija en el techo.  
- ¿De verdad no podemos ser amigos? – le pregunto Naruto que igualmente había fijado su vista en el techo.  
- ¿A que te refieres? – pregunto Sasuke, como si no entendiera a que lo que se estaba refiriendo Naruto.  
- Digo... se que me dijiste que no querías tener amigos pero, ¿Qué tendría de malo ser amigos?, porque sabes... – dijo Naruto pero se detuvo y se sentó en la cama, sin saber porque y lo miro para dirigirle una sonrisa. - ...me caes muy bien! – le dijo con una gran sonrisa, y vio que este se sentaba en la cama igual que el... así que hizo una sonrisa mas grande.  
- ¿Ser tu amigo...? – pregunto de repente Sasuke y Naruto borro su sonrisa y miro a Sasuke, este lo miraba serio.  
- Si. – respondió el, igualmente serio, no se podía dejar inmutar por la mirada seria de Sasuke. – ¿Qué daño podría hacerte? – pregunto Naruto, y vio que Sasuke le quito la vista, y se quedo pensando.

- "No necesito a nadie..." – una voz repitió eso en su cabeza... pero sonaba algo débil. – "Sasuke... no lo vayas a decir... no le digas que si... no se lo digas..." – volvió a decir la voz débil en su cabeza. – "Vamos admítelo... también te cae bien... ¿Por qué no serlo?" – dijo una voz diferente, pero mas fuerte que la otra. – "Podría terminar como las demás!" – dijo la otra voz, al parecer estaba a la mitad de un debate mental. – "Pero podría no terminar así!... Naruto jamás dio indicios de querer acercarse por voluntad desde el principio, si no al poco tiempo!, eso significa que lo que dice... es verdad!" – dijo la voz fuerte, y siendo sincero... Sasuke estaba... mas de acuerdo con ella, que con la otra; era cierto que podría no terminar bien... pero por otro lado, podía terminar bien y por fin tendría un amigo, lo cual si lo veía mejor... no estaba tan mal. – "Bien bien... ¿Qué puedo perder?" – se dijo así mismo y respiro profundo. – Mientras aun pueda insultarte... – dijo Sasuke con cierta sonrisa y devolvió la vista a Naruto y este mostró una sonrisa.  
- Por supuesto! Como si yo fuera a parar de molestar! – rió Naruto y Sasuke rió un poco entre dientes. - ¿Entonces?... – pregunto aun con la sonrisa.  
- Supongo que... si, puedes decir que amigos... – asintió Sasuke, sonriendo.  
- Gra... – decía pero Sasuke lo interrumpió.  
- ¿Qué te dije? Me volvías a agradecer por algo y te golpeaba... así que mejor cállate, y duérmete ya... – espeto y volvió a acostarse.  
- Como tu digas... buenas noches. – dijo Naruto y haciendo lo mismo que Sasuke, se acostó.  
- Buenas noches. – respondió... ciertamente, era la primera vez que lo hacía, así que Naruto no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. "

- Cierto... – suspiro Sasuke y se levanto de la cama pero en vez de salir del cuarto para ducharse, fue a despertar a Naruto. – Oye! – lo llamo moviéndole el hombro, pero nada. – Como siempre... ya se. – Suspiro y fue hasta la cocina, busco un vaso de agua fría y se la echo encima de un solo golpe.  
- MALDITO SEAS HIJO DE LA GRANDISIMA... – Grito levantándose de un golpe hasta que vio a su lado y estaba Sasuke... lo que hizo que se detuviera en seco. – ¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?, ¿Estás loco o qué? – le pregunto tratando de secarse un poco del agua de encima.  
- O que... eso fue para que te despertaras y te ducharas antes de irte por primera vez en tu vida! Levántate Naruto! – espeto Sasuke dejando el vaso sobre la mesa y recogiendo su uniforme se dirigió a la puerta para salir. – Apenas yo salga de esa cosa entras tu, usuratonkachi. – le dijo antes de salir, y vio que este asintió con cierto fastidio.  
- Demonios... le doy un poco de confianza y me despierta con un vaso de agua fría... increíble... – se quejo Naruto lanzándose sobre la cama. – "Supongo que... si, puedes decir que amigos..." – recordó Naruto, lo que Sasuke había dicho la noche anterior, y sonrió para si mismo. – Lo logre! – celebro Naruto. – Eres lo máximo Naruto... – se felicito a si mismo y se levanto de la cama de un solo golpe para irse a tomar un jugo mientras esperaba que Sasuke saliera de la ducha. 

Mientras tanto, Sasuke se estaba duchando cuando sonó su celular, que dios sabia porque se lo había llevado hasta allá con el... así que se seco las manos y un poco la cabeza y contesto.  
- ¿Qué quieres? – pregunto, inmediatamente se podía adivinar quien era.  
- No seas tan amable, Sasuke. – musito Itachi ante el tan cálido "Buenos Días" de su hermano menor.  
- Lo que sea... ¿Qué paso? – suspiro Sasuke e Itachi bufo un poco.  
- Quería preguntarte, ¿Tu le regalaste algo a Naruto? – le pregunto, como si de echo el fuera capaz de hacer eso, si a duras penas le daba un regalo a un miembro de su familia, ¿Cómo iba a pensar que le daría uno a un chico que acababa de conocer y que apenas podía soportar?.  
- ¿Tu que crees? – pregunto como si la respuesta fuera muy obvia.  
- ¿No le diste nada? Eres increíble Sasuke, tienes que comprarle algo! – dijo Itachi un poco asombrado.  
- ¿Tu no me conoces verdad?, No le voy a comprar nada... tu tampoco le diste nada de todas formas. – espeto Sasuke, claro... como si ese pequeño comentario lo fuera a salvar.  
- Mi regalo fue la fiesta! – afirmo Itachi con seguridad.  
- Pues me encasqueto ahí! Y listo. – dijo Sasuke, de nuevo para salvarse, pero Itachi no iba a ceder.  
- Sasuke... cómprale algo! Vamos cualquier bobería... pero que sea algo agradable! Cerca tienes una tienda, ahora en la tarde podrías comprarle algo... – propuso Itachi y ya Sasuke se estaba hartando, y era mejor aceptar a seguir discutiendo para que se pudiera terminar de bañar.  
- Esta bien... lo que sea. – acepto Sasuke a regañadientes, e Itachi feliz se despidió y ambos trancaron. – Que hermano me resulto este... mas molesto que hormigas en los pantalones. – suspiro Sasuke terminando de bañarse.

- SASUKE! APURATE! – grito de repente Naruto desde afuera del baño, pero fue tanta la sorpresa de Sasuke que de echo se cayo en la ducha, cayendo la mitad de su cuerpo fuera de la ducha y la otra siguió adentro... no pudo haber dolido mas... y para colmo, ese ruido se escucho afuera y Naruto entro de repente para ver que había pasado y se encontró con el pobre Sasuke prácticamente tirado en el suelo del baño.  
- Maldito... – oyó que maldecía Sasuke.  
- ¿Estas bien? – le pregunto acercándose rápidamente.  
- ¿Eres un lunático?... ¿O es que te haces?... Vas a matarme... – le musito Sasuke a duras penas, hablando entrecortado por el reciente dolor en las costillas.  
- Lo siento... ten. – le dijo entregándole una toalla. – Mejor te pones esto... – le entrego la toalla quitando su vista de cierto paisaje que prefería no ver, y con cierto sonrojo en las mejillas.  
- Idiota... – se quejo Sasuke, y sentándose con todas sus fuerzas en el borde de la ducha se coloco la toalla. - Jamás... y digo... jamás vuelvas a sorprender a alguien así... y menos, si ese alguien... soy yo, porque vas a ganarte una ida al hospital por cortesía de Uchiha Sasuke! – espeto con odio, y no se le podía culpar.  
- Lo siento... – se disculpo.  
- Lo que sea... – bufo Sasuke. – Maldición... tercera vez que por poco me rompo la espalda... otra mas de tu parte y YO te romperé la espalda a ti... – dijo furioso y ajustándose mejor la toalla se levanto con cuidado y salio de la ducha, por suerte ya estaba por terminar y no tendría necesidad de volver a entrar, así que podía ir a cambiarse tranquilo. – Ya... entra tu, y no me molestes hasta dentro de media hora que se me vaya el dolor... – dijo como ultima palabra y salio del baño, dejando a Naruto solo.  
- Oye... lo siento! – se volvió a disculpar mientras lo veía salir. – Que manera de empezar el día... – suspiro y sin ganas de ir a la habitación, se dispuso a ducharse.

Al salir del baño, fue hasta el cuarto a cambiarse y no vio a Sasuke ahí, pensó que quizás estaría desayunando, así que se cambio y fue hasta la cocina... y... efectivamente, estaba allí.  
- Oye... sobre lo de... – empezó, tratando de disculparse pero Sasuke lo interrumpió.

- Ya cállate y come. – le dijo señalándole un plato que había frente a el, donde había un emparedado, ¿Podía ser posible?, Sasuke había echo un emparedado demás, y para el.  
- ¿El golpe te afecto... verdad? – pregunto Naruto, totalmente extrañado por lo que había echo Sasuke y este lo miro con una ceja arqueada.  
- Más para mi entonces... si no lo quieres. – dijo tomando el plato así que Naruto corrió hasta allá y casi se lo arranco de las manos, si quería ese emparedado, no iba a decir que no.  
- Nunca dije que no! – bufo Naruto sentándose en la silla, y Sasuke rió un poco entre dientes y borrando la sonrisa siguió comiendo; otra cosa que tendría que admitir de Sasuke... no hacia malos emparedados. - ¿Qué demonios tiene esto? – pregunto, curioso.  
- Queso, jamón y salsa, ¿Qué mas va a tener? – respondió colocando su plato en el lavaplatos.  
- ¡¿Qué? ¿Es lo único? – pregunto Naruto, un tanto sorprendido, ¿Cómo podía algo tan sencillo quedar tan sabroso?.  
- Claro... – respondió Sasuke terminándose su vaso de jugo. - ¿Por qué? - volvió a preguntar.  
- Por... Por nada! – bufo, sin saber porque, y siguió comiendo; Sasuke se limito a suspirar y se dirigió a la habitación para recoger su bolso.

- Bien chicos esperare sus reportes para la próxima semana! – dijo la profesora Kurenai cuando sonó la campana del almuerzo y salio del salón.  
- Oye Sasuke! ¿Almorzamos juntos? – le pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa, y este suspiro.  
- ¿Vas a hacer esto todos los días? – pregunto Sasuke, se le veía fastidiado, pero tenia una minúscula, pero muy minúscula sonrisa.  
- Si! – respondió el, aun con la sonrisa.  
- Bien, lo que sea... – acepto Sasuke, aun con la minúscula sonrisa, y empezó a dirigirse a la puerta, Naruto lo iba a seguir cuando escucho que Sakura lo llamaba.  
- Naruto! ¿Vas a almorzar con Sasuke? – le pregunto al verlo que seguía a Sasuke.  
- Si! – respondió el sonriendo.  
- ¿Se están volviendo amigos? Dime que si! – pregunto ella emocionada.  
- Tampoco hay que exagerar tanto pero si! – rió Naruto. - ¿Quieres venir? – le pregunto, y esta borro un poco su sonrisa.  
- No creo que a Sasuke le agrade la idea. – dijo ella con cierta expresión insegura.  
- Seguro que no le importa! – seguro Naruto manteniendo la sonrisa, pero se llevo un susto cuando escucho la vos del pelinegro detrás de el.  
- ¿Qué no me importa que? – pregunto con una ceja arqueada.  
- ¿Sakura podría venir también? Seguro que no hay problema! – le pregunto Naruto, esperando que dijera que no le importaba, pero Sasuke se quedo unos segundos callado, miro a Sakura y cerro sus ojos y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.  
- Solamente si viene ella sola... – dijo deteniéndose en la puerta y mirándolos a los dos.  
- ¿Ves, Sakura? – le dijo sonriéndole y esta le sonrió igual.  
- Gracias Sasuke! – le agradeció Sakura a Sasuke mientras ella y Naruto lo seguían fuera del salón. – Gracias Naruto! – le susurro cuando caminaban por el pasillo.  
- De nada Sakura! – le respondió sonriendo.

Al salir del edificio fueron hasta la cafetería para comprar su almuerzo, y aprovecharon a sentarse allí ya que encontraron una mesa libre.  
- Naruto, insisto en que no debiste haber comprado tanto Ramen...! – le volvió a decir Sakura como por quinta vez desde que compraron la comida.  
- Te vas a enfermar... – suspiro Sasuke comiendo su arroz.  
- Tengo hambre Sakura...! – se quejo un poco Naruto mientras empezaba a comer su Ramen. – Y no me voy a enfermar teme! Yo como esto siempre! – le dijo a Sasuke sacándole la lengua.  
- ¿Por qué crees que lo digo? – le dijo Sasuke arqueando un poco las cejas.  
- Llevo diez años comiendo así! Y no me ha pasado nada... y nada me va a pasar! – bufo Naruto, para luego tomar un gran bocado de Ramen.  
- Lo que tu digas... ya te quiero ver con indigestión, idiota. – termino Sasuke tomando un sorbo de su jugo de tomate.

Mientras tanto, en una mesa estaba el grupo de Ino, Ten-Ten y Hinata comiendo.  
- Que envidia le tengo! – chillo Ino al ver que Sakura estaba sentada en la misma mesa que Sasuke. – Es decir, mírenla! Esta sentada en la misma mesa que el chico mas apuesto del colegio! – bufo cruzándose de hombros.  
- Por favor, Ino, Uchiha no es el más apuesto del colegio, además, he escuchado que es un odioso. – refuto Ten-Ten mientras comía.  
- ¿Qué no es el más apuesto? ¿Estás loca? – pregunto Ino.  
- Mi novio es mas apuesto! Y más simpático también! – afirmo Ten-Ten con una sonrisa.  
- Neji no es más apuesto que Sasuke... – negó Ino.  
- Y me dices loca! – dijo Ten-Ten.  
- ¿Cómo habrá conseguido almorzar con el? – suspiro Ino volviendo al tema de la envidia hacia Sakura.  
- Probablemente porque es amiga de Naruto... – dijo Ten-Ten, viendo que estaba también Naruto junto a ellos.  
- ¿Eso que tiene que ver?, ¿No que Naruto y Sasuke se llevaban mal? – pregunto Ino con una ceja arqueada.  
- Pues como que ya no! – rió Ten-Ten divertida, en cambio Ino bufo, quizás aun un poco molesta por Sakura.

Al terminar de comer, pocos minutos luego claro, sonó la campana, así que ellos tres dejaron sus bandejas y fueron al salón de clases.  
- Sasuke, ¿Vas a ir a la cena en la casa de Naruto? – le pregunto Sakura mientras Naruto había ido un momento al baño.  
- ¿Por qué habría de ir? – suspiro Sasuke.  
- Eres amigo de Naruto, ¿O no?. – dijo Sakura, y aunque literalmente tenía algo de razón, aun seguía sin verle razón por la cual ir.  
- Eso no quiere decir que tenga que... – empezó a decir, hasta que un cierto grito lo interrumpió, justo detrás de él.  
- Claro que vas! – espeto con fuerza Naruto sentándose en su asiento.  
- ¿Por qué? – pregunto incrédulo, no pensaba que hasta el mismo diría que fuera.  
- ¿Tienes acaso mejores cosas que hacer? – Bien, tiene un buen punto, pensó Sasuke apenas Naruto le dijo esto. – No creo que quieras quedarte aburrido en el apartamento sin absolutamente nada que hacer! Ni tú eres tan aburrido. – espeto Naruto, otro punto a favor.  
- Maldito... – suspiro Sasuke. – Bien voy a ir. – acepto Sasuke y Naruto sonriendo hasta más no poder le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda, agradeciéndole. - ¿Qué fue lo que te dije de mi espalda? Como que de verdad quieres que te golpee. – dijo Sasuke con tono amenazador, y Naruto se disculpo, riendo nervioso.

Por fin, sonó la campana de la última hora, y Sasuke se disponía a irse a descansar al apartamento cuando la voz de Naruto lo detuvo en seco.  
- SASUKE! – lo llamo antes que saliera por la puerta del salón.  
- ¿Qué? – pregunto a regañadientes y fue hasta el pupitre de Naruto.  
- ¿Puede acompañarnos Sakura? – pregunto Naruto, al parecer el nunca tenia en cuenta el gran gusto de Sasuke por la privacidad y la tranquilidad.  
- ¿A dónde...? – pregunto Sasuke, solo por las dudas, no fuera que a Naruto se le ocurriera una idea loca.  
- Al apartamento! – respondió el, y vio como Sakura le insistía en voz baja "Naruto...", como si todo eso le diera algo de vergüenza.  
- Tenemos trabajo que hacer, ¿Sabias? – remarco Sasuke, tratando de evitar el "plan" que tenia Naruto.  
- Por favor Sasuke, una tarde que descansemos no nos va a hacer daño! – insistió Naruto con una sonrisa.  
- No nos haría daño si tuviéramos varios días haciéndolo, pero, ¿Qué crees?... – espeto, mirándolo con un poco de rabia, todos esos días había estado de flojo y no había querido trabajar.  
- Te prometo que esta será la ultima tarde! Mañana trabajaremos! – dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa, y juntando sus manos... casi rogándole.  
- Te matare si no es así. – suspiro firme, y se dio la vuelta para salir del salón.  
- ¿Entonces si? – pregunto, solo para confirmar.  
- Si. – respondió Sasuke, ya saliendo del salón.

A los pocos minutos, Sasuke vio que Naruto y Sakura lo habían alcanzado en camino al apartamento.  
- Oye Naruto, ¿No estaré siendo maleducada con Sasuke, o si? – pregunto Sakura en voz baja a Naruto.  
- Para nada! Además, el apartamento no es solo de el, así que si yo quiero se deberá atener! – aseguro Naruto.  
- Dios, Naruto, bueno si tu lo dices. – dijo Sakura, con cierta sonrisa nerviosa.

En cuestión de minutos llegaron al apartamento.  
- ¿Qué te parece, Sakura? – pregunto Naruto apenas entraron.  
- Bastante sencillo, siendo sincera... – rió Sakura.  
- Oye! – bufo un poco Naruto, la verdad se esperaba otra cosa.  
- Bromeo, esta muy bonito. – dijo sonriendo.  
Naruto y Sakura fueron hasta la cocina para tomar un poco de agua, y Sasuke, algo cansado, se dejo caer en el sofá.  
Y de repente, suena su celular, era un mensaje de...  
- ¿Itachi?, ¿No puede dejarme en paz? – suspiro abriendo el mensaje, este rezaba:

" No olvides buscarle el regalo a tu querido amigo, en serio.  
Itachi"  
- Maldito... no se le olvido. – bufo Sasuke guardando su celular. - ¿Que voy a comprarle? ¿Una gran camisa que diga "Soy un tonto"? – se quejo Sasuke levantándose de la silla, tratando de pensar... hasta que. – "Pero que idiota... qué bueno que Sakura vino, nadie conoce mejor a Naruto que ella... que me ayude a comprar cualquier porquería y listo." – pensó apenas se le ocurrió, y sin discutirlo dos veces fue hasta la cocina.  
- Sakura... – la llamo y esta pregunto que pasaba, Sasuke como no iba a decir nada, la llamo con un gesto de la mano, e ignorando la mala cara de Naruto, insistió, hasta que ella se acerco. – Mira, Itachi me obligo a comprarle algo al idiota... tengo que ir a comprarlo y necesito que... me ayudes. – le dijo en voz baja, por si Naruto estaba escuchando. No tenia ni idea de porque no quería que Naruto se enterase, quizás, orgullo, ese era el normal causante de muchas cosas que por el mismo no sabia explicar.  
- Pero... no podemos dejarlo aquí solo. – dijo Sakura, Sasuke de verdad no podía creer que estuviera diciendo eso.  
- Es solo un momento, una porquería simple servirá. – insistió Sasuke.  
- Bien, ¿Qué excusa vas a montarle? – pregunto Sakura, punto para ella.

- Ya tengo algo en mente. – afirmo Sasuke.  
- Si tu lo dices... – suspiro Sakura, y Sasuke fue directo a la cocina para hablar con Naruto.  
- ¿Se puede saber que pasa? – pregunto, algo molesto Naruto.  
- Necesito salir un momento con Sakura. – dijo seriamente, aunque al parecer a Naruto le molesto un poco más.  
- ¡¿Para? – pregunto, un poco más molesto.  
- Me comento de un libro de física que puede servirnos en la biblioteca cerca de aquí, y voy a ir a buscarlo. – mintió Sasuke, por suerte sonó creíble, dios, gracias por sus dotes para mentir.  
- ¿Y para QUE tiene que ir ella? – pregunto Naruto, haciendo cierto énfasis en el "Que."

- Porque yo no sé cómo es, y ella no recuerda bien el nombre. – volvió a mentir Sasuke.  
- Mira idiota, si eso es mentira, te golpeare... – trato de "amenazarlo", Naruto, pero no hizo mucho efecto, como era de esperarse.  
- Ya te lo dije, imbécil, a mi no me gusta Sakura, deja de ser tan infantil. – dijo Sasuke, solo para que le quedara claro, si es que no le había quedado en claro ya.  
- Bien... pero si se tardan más de cuarenta y cinco minutos te matare. – volvió a amenazarlo Naruto, igualmente sin ningún efecto.  
- Si, lo que sea. – asintió Sasuke y salió de la cocina, Naruto hubiera ido a despedir a Sakura, pero como no era mucho tiempo, se quedo molesto en la cocina bebiéndose, aun, su vaso de agua.  
Sasuke le dijo a Sakura que si podían ir, y aunque ella insistió en hablar con Naruto, el dijo que entre más rápido mejor, y se fueron.  
- Sasuke insisto, no me necesitas para comprarle un regalo, tú debes saber que le gusta, ¿No? – comento Sakura, en camino a la tienda.  
- Te confesare algo, soy pésimo para escoger regalos, ni a mi propia madre le he podido escoger algo. – afirmo Sasuke.  
- Bueno... tampoco como si llevaras tanto tiempo conociendo a Naruto, sí, creo que tienes razón. – suspiro Sakura, de verdad ya le estaba empezando a dejar de gustar Sasuke... si era atractivo y todo pero, no es de la clase de chico con los que tienes una sonrisa todo el tiempo.  
En poco tiempo llegaron a la tienda, por suerte estaba abierta y no había mucha gente; lo que era una suerte, dado que la tienda era algo pequeña.  
- Bien, por suerte Naruto es de las personas que les gusta cualquier cosa, mientras venga con buena intención. – afirmo Sakura viendo los estantes con los peluches. – Le gustan los peluches... ahora que lo pienso, aunque una tarjeta funcionaria, quizás un llavero... o quizás... – empezó a enumerar cosas pero empezó a observar todo y no decidía nada, quizás no era de tanta ayuda, pensó Sasuke, hasta que de repente volteo hacia el mostrador, y vio en la vitrina un monedero al estilo antiguo... en forma de: una rana.  
Y en ese momento su tan apreciada memoria fotográfica le recordó algo:  
- "Naruto tiene un llavero para el celular de rana, tiene una almohada y un peluche de rana... su inútil despertador es de rana..." – pensó Sasuke, y quizás eso estaría bien, por lo que había visto entre las cuatro cosas que más le gustaban, estaban las ranas.  
- Sakura. – la llamo Sasuke y ella se acerco. - ¿Y esto? – pregunto señalando dicho monedero.  
- Oye! Eso esta perfecto! El adora las ranas. – dijo sonriendo, afirmando lo que había pensado Sasuke.  
- Bien, listo. – dijo Sasuke y se volteo hacia el chico que estaba atendiendo. – Oiga, ese monedero de rana, ¿Cuánto cuesta? – pregunto, solo por curiosidad.  
- Cinco mil yenes. – respondió el chico.  
- Me va a tener que pagar esos cinco mil... – suspiro Sasuke pero Sakura le dio un empujón en el hombro.  
- Es su regalo! ¿Cómo lo vas a hacer pagar por el? – musito Sakura, frunciendo un poco el seño.  
- Bien... era broma. – espeto Sasuke y volvió la vista hacia el mostrador. – Me lo llevo. – dijo Sasuke y este abrió la vitrina y saco el monedero.

- ¿Lo desea envuelto para regalo?... A que es para la señorita. – dijo con cierto tono picaron el muchacho de la caja, lo que hizo que Sasuke arqueara las cejas hasta más no poder, y Sakura soltó cierta risita.  
- Cállese y envuélvalo. – dijo Sasuke obstinado, y este un tanto sorprendido, acepto y envolvió la rana en una bolsa naranja claro y se lo dio luego de que Sasuke le pagara con su tarjeta que por suerte cargaba consigo.  
Al salir de la tienda, Sakura le dio a Sasuke una pequeña pluma que tenía en su bolsillo para que le escribiera en la pequeña tarjetita que traía la bolsa.  
- ¿Qué demonios le voy a escribir? – pregunto con odiosidad, el nunca hacia esas cosas.  
- Solo escríbele "Feliz Cumpleaños, Naruto", no vas a dejar eso en blanco! – le dijo Sakura cruzándose de brazos.  
- ¿Sirve, usuratonkachi? – pregunto Sasuke, aunque igual lo pondría, independientemente de lo que dijera ella.  
- Lo que sea esta bien, solo escríbelo! – suspiro Sakura, y en eso sonó el celular de Sakura. – Es Naruto! – dijo sorprendida y contesto el teléfono. - ¿Sucede algo, Naruto? – pregunto al contestar.  
- _SE PUEDE SABER, ¿QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO? Ya llevan más de media hora!_ – grito Naruto, un poco molesto, no con Sakura,... si no con Sasuke.  
- Naruto... calma, ya estamos saliendo de la biblioteca... es que no conseguimos el libro, pero Sasuke enseguida va para allá. – le dijo, y Sasuke se volteo en seguida.  
- _¿Y tu?_ – pregunto Naruto, sonó como si ella no se devolviera al apartamento.  
- Debo reunirme con Ino para hacer nuestro trabajo... yo misma recogí un libro que necesitaremos, así que debo ir a su casa. – afirmo Sakura con una sonrisa.  
- _Pero, ¿Si nos vemos en la noche, no?_ – pregunto Naruto, y Sakura soltó cierta risita de nuevo.  
- Claro! – respondió ella.  
- _Bien, entonces nos vemos!_ – se despidió Naruto, y Sakura hizo lo mismo, luego tranco.  
- Buena mentira. – admitió Sasuke apenas ella colgó.  
- Bueno... lo único que fue mentira fue lo del libro... de veras tengo que irme con Ino, así que mejor me voy yendo. – dijo Sakura riendo nerviosa.

- Como tú digas. – dijo Sasuke.  
- Hasta la noche entonces! – se despidió Sakura, y Sasuke hizo lo mismo con un gesto de la mano.

Camino hasta el apartamento, y segundos antes de entrar, escondió el regalo detrás de su espalda, no quería dárselo, todavía no entendía porque había accedido a comprárselo.  
Pero en fin, entro al apartamento y en menos de un parpadeo Naruto le salto encima, por así decirlo.  
- Sigues de celoso, dios santo no paso nada... – dijo Sasuke antes de que Naruto pudiera ponerse a pelear. – Escucha bien, idiota. – dijo y Naruto bajo su rabia por un momento. – No me gusta Sakura. – le dijo, enfatizando en cada palabra, para que entendiera bien.  
- Bien... confiare en ti. – dijo a regañadientes. – Solo una pregunta... – le dijo, con un tono mas curioso.  
- ¿Qué? – pregunto Sasuke, esperando que no fuera a preguntar lo que creía que iba a preguntar.  
- ¿Qué traes ahí? – pregunto tratando de asomarse a la espalda de Sasuke, pero esta se movió, para que no lo viera. - ¿Qué traes ahí, Uchiha Sasuke? – volvió a preguntar intentando ver del otro lado pero Sasuke hizo lo mismo. – Dime! ¿Qué escondes? – insistió Naruto, pero como Sasuke no lo dejo ver se molesto un poco, y tomándolo por desprevenido se le lanzo encima... dejándolo bocabajo y le cayó el en la espalda, tomando la bolsa naranja que escondía.  
- "¿Por qué mi espalda?... ¿Por qué?"- pensó Sasuke, tirado en el suelo.  
- Ah... ¿Qué esta bolsa? – pregunto, sin quitarse de encima.  
- Naruto... – dijo Sasuke.  
- Dime! – respondió el.  
- QUÍTATE DE ENCIMA! – Le grito, ya harto que le hiciera daño, y este, del susto, se quito de inmediato.  
- Lo siento... – se disculpo.  
- Ya cállate... – dijo y se sentó en el suelo, igual que Naruto, casi en frente de el.  
- Entonces... ¿Qué es esto? – volvió a preguntar Naruto... pero Sasuke solo puso los ojos en blanco y no respondió. – Dime! – insistió Naruto, pero el dijo su vista en la cocina y de nuevo no respondió. Hasta que claro, se harto y se dio cuenta de una pequeña tarjeta en la bolsa, la reviso y leyó:  
"Feliz Cumpleaños, usuratonkachi"  
- ¿PARA MI? – Pregunto Naruto, sin poder creer lo que estaba leyendo, y una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro, Sasuke volteo la vista hacia él y lo único que hizo en respuesta fue levantar sus cejas.  
Naruto no pudo contenerse... y rápidamente se acerco y le dio un abrazo a Sasuke... este lo miro como si fuera una clase de fenómeno.  
- Suéltame... loco. – dijo Sasuke con la misma expresión, y Naruto lo soltó.  
- ¿Y qué es? – pregunto sin abrir la bolsa, Sasuke volvió a poner los ojos en blanco.

- Solo ábrelo y ya, idiota. – suspiro apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas.  
Naruto lo abrió y vio enseguida el monedero de ranita.  
- QUE GENIAL! – grito al verlo. – NO SABIA QUE HACIAN ESTO! – Grito emocionado sacándolo de su bolsa y mirándolo por todas partes, aunque fuera muy pequeño. – INCREIBLE! Muchas gracias! – le agradeció levantándose, y le extendió su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, pero Sasuke se paro solo.  
- De nada. – respondió Sasuke al estar de pie.  
- Oye, y si vamos a almorzar a algún lado! – sugirió Naruto y Sasuke se volteo inmediatamente hacia el.  
- ¿A dónde? – pregunto Sasuke, tenia hambre así que no se iba a oponer, solo esperaba que no fuera Ramen.  
- Donde sea, mientras sea barato... yo invitare! – dijo Naruto y Sasuke no se pudo aguantar y echo a reír por lo bajo, tapando su boca con su mano, como de costumbre. - ¿Y tú de que te ríes, idiota? – dijo al verlo reírse.  
- De nada... solo me dio risa algo. – aclaro apagando la risa, pero una sonrisa quedo.  
- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a "Akatsuki"? – pregunto Naruto.  
- Iremos... ¿Cómo? – pregunto Sasuke, dado que el parque quedaba algo lejos.  
- El metro! – respondió Naruto, y Sasuke se detuvo a considerarlo.  
- Yo pago el metro, tu el almuerzo. – propuso Sasuke.  
- Perfecto! – accedió Naruto, que aunque el metro no fuera gran cosa, sabía que en el café harían un descuento por estar Itachi allí.  
Así que se vistieron y fueron hacia el metro para dirigirse al parque, y por consiguiente, al café.  
Estuvieron alrededor de media hora o más en el metro para poder llegar al parque, pero llegaron a la final; bajaron del metro, caminaron unos pocos metros hasta la entrada de el, y se dirigieron a "Akatsuki".

- Buenos días! Bienvenidos! – dijo Itachi al acercarse a la puerta, dado que había escuchado que alguien entrada, que sorpresa la suya cuando ve quienes eran. - ¿SASUKE?, ¿NARUTO?, ¿Qué demonios hacen aquí? – pregunto, ciertamente emocionado, pero mas por el echo de que estuvieran yendo los dos sin ninguna fuerza externa que los obligara, al parecer había sido por voluntad propia.  
- Venimos a almorzar! – respondió Naruto sonriendo, e Itachi no pudo evitar mirar a Sasuke y este le frunció el seño, como adivinando que le quería decir al mirarlo.  
- Bien siéntense, enseguida los atendemos. – les dijo Itachi con una sonrisa y ellos se fueron a sentar.  
- Me encanta este lugar! – suspiro Naruto sonriente al sentarse en la silla de una mesa cerca de una ventana.  
- Si lo que sea... – suspiro Sasuke, sentándose igualmente.  
- Bien! ¿Qué van a pedir? – pregunto de repente Itachi al llegar a la mesa.  
- Tráeme dos de esos panes de la otra vez! – dijo Naruto entusiasmado.  
- ¿Te gustaron no? – rió Itachi. - ¿Y tu? – pregunto Itachi mirando a Sasuke.  
- Lo mismo. – respondió.  
- Por favor Sasuke, varía aunque sea. – bufo Itachi tomando los menú y se fue.  
- ¿Por qué dijo eso? Ahora me vas a decir que lo comes siempre que vienes! – rió Naruto cruzándose de brazos.  
- Exacto. – dijo el mirando por la ventana.

- ¿En serio? ¡¿Siempre? – pregunto impresionado, no pensaba que Sasuke tuviera una obsesión con alguna comida así como el por el Ramen.  
- Si, aunque no creas que soy como tu que podría desayunar, almorzar y cenar estas cosas, pero si, casi siempre las como, solo cuando vengo para acá. – aclaro Sasuke, devolviendo la mirada hacia el.  
- Y yo que pensé que no tendrías obsesiones! – rió Naruto y Sasuke solo coloco sus ojos en blanco, y devolvió la vista a la ventana.

Al terminar de comer, se despidieron de Itachi, claro que Naruto no desperdicio la oportunidad para invitarlo a la cena, así que el les dijo que apenas saliera del trabajo los podía llevar, razón por la cual ambos prefirieron quedarse en el parque.  
- A ver señor "Vamos a divertirnos en el parque!" ¿Qué se te ocurre? – pregunto Sasuke saliendo del café, ciertamente algo fastidiado, no quería tener que pasar toda la tarde en el parque,... no sin tener su cámara, según él era un desperdicio.  
- Vamos a pasear por ahí! Quién sabe, se nos puede ocurrir algo! – Dijo Naruto contento.  
- Ni siquiera sabes que hacer, y accediste a quedarte aquí, eres un idiota... – suspiro Sasuke. – No se tu, pero yo no hago nada aquí sin mi cámara... – dijo, y a Naruto se le ocurrió una idea.  
- Pero compremos una desechable! – propuso Naruto y a Sasuke, a la primera, le pareció una estupidez.  
- Son malísimas. – espeto sin decir nada mas.  
- Es mejor que nada! – agrego Naruto, allí Sasuke se detuvo a pensarlo.  
- Bien, bien... vamos. – acepto Sasuke y enseguida se dirigieron a la tienda y compraron una.  
- Perfecto, ¿Y ahora que sugieres? – pregunto Sasuke saliendo de la tienda.  
- Déjame pensar! – dijo Naruto cruzándose de brazos.

En lo que Naruto pensaba, según Sasuke, se fueron por la tangente como dicen algunos, y empezaron a caminar sin rumbo, como mucha gente... hasta que Naruto quiso tomar un descanso y se detuvieron en una fuente.  
- Que relajante es sentarse... – suspiro Naruto sonriendo mientras se sentaba en el borde de la fuente.  
- Si te sientas ahí te mojaras... – le dijo Sasuke indiferente, y mirando alrededor mientras buscaba algo interesante para utilizar la cámara.  
- Eres un obsesivo con las fotografías, ¿No es así? – pregunto Naruto viéndolo mirando de un lado para otro.  
- Estoy buscando algo con lo que utilizar mi tiempo... – respondió viéndolo y arqueando una ceja. – A diferencia de ti. – espeto al final.  
- Me gusta relajarme! – afirmo Naruto bufando un poco. – Oye! Tómame una foto! – pidió Naruto, quizás quería que su madre tuviera una foto mas actualizada de el que no fuera la de sus doce años.  
- ¿Para? – pregunto, con la ceja aun mas arqueada.  
- ¿No que quieres usarla? – le pregunto Naruto con sus ambas cejas en alto, y Sasuke bajo su ceja.  
- Bien... pero mira que si se daña la cámara, vas tu a comprar una nueva. – lo amenazo Sasuke y Naruto se echo a reír.  
- Si claro! Me viste cara de que tengo dinero, ¿O que? – rió Naruto, pero al ver la cara seria de Sasuke paro, y al hacer esto paso algo que, como ya se sabe, no pasa a menudo, Sasuke se rió por unos segundos.  
- Idiota, era broma. – dijo con cierta sonrisa y preparo la cámara, como siempre, borrando la sonrisa luego de unos segundos.  
Naruto, como es su costumbre, simplemente puso sus manos a los lados y dirigió una gran sonrisa a la cámara, tenia que salir bien, ¿O no?.  
- Allí se pueden ver como quedaron las fotos, ¿verdad? – pregunto Naruto luego de que Sasuke hubiera tomado la foto, y este le arqueo una ceja.  
- Claro que si! Mira! – le dijo Sasuke extendiéndole la cámara, y como Naruto, seamos honestos, es un poco ingenuo, se acerca, Sasuke lo golpea con la cámara en la cabeza.  
- OYE! ¿Por qué la violencia? – le grita aliviándose el dolor de la cabeza, y Sasuke empieza a reír entre dientes.  
- Por ser un idiota! – le dice manteniendo cierta sonrisa, Naruto en cambio, bufa un poco y se vuelve a sentar, y Sasuke hizo lo mismo. 

De repente algo los hizo sobresaltar a ambos.

- ¿Sasuke? – pregunto alguien de repente, una voz algo ronca, y un tanto desagradable, mas bien, Sasuke ni si quiera levanto la vista, mas Naruto si lo hizo… y se encontró con un hombre como de veinte años, un pelo exageradamente largo para un hombre, negro y liso, pálido como un muerto, y con algo parecido a sombra morada en los ojos, estaba vestido y se paraba de forma bastante afeminada, Naruto casi vomita. – Tenia meses sin verte desde que deje el café. – musito aquel hombre.

Naruto no pudo decir nada, estaba atónito por lo… ¿Cómo describirlo?... desagradable, que se veía ese hombre.

Hasta que Sasuke por fin levanto la cara para mirarlo, tenía cierta expresión de odio y… asco, ¿Quizás?.

- Has crecido! – dijo sonriendo de lado el individuo.

- Solo fueron dos meses… - dijo totalmente serio Sasuke. – Orochimaru. – dijo Sasuke al final, con un poco de pesadez, al parecer no le simpatizaba para nada ese hombre, que al parecer su nombre era ese mismo, Orochimaru.

- Igual has crecido Sasuke! Me extraña verte por aquí sin tu cámara, ¿Qué haces? ¿Sera que por fin caíste en el error de conseguir novia? – musito Orochimaru con cierta desaprobación, eso debía ser una de las cosas más raras que Naruto había escuchado decir a un hombre a menos que… No, no podía ser. – Recuerda que siempre estaré… - empezó diciendo pero Sasuke lo interrumpió enseguida.

- No, para nada… de echo… - empezó diciendo Sasuke, miro de reojo a Naruto rápidamente y luego de pocos segundos respiro hondo y volvió a hablar. – Tengo novio. – dijo firme y sin mover un musculo, más un cierto tic apareció en su ojo, y al escuchar esto Naruto se paralizo… ¿Novio?... no entendía NADA, pero al parecer el hombre llamado Orochimaru parecía algo molesto.

- ¿En serio? – pregunto un poco molesto, como ya se dijo.

- Si. – respondió Sasuke, aunque seguía serio y molesto, se le veía traumado, bueno, Naruto no podía decir que el mismo no estaba traumado, iba a necesitar unas explicaciones después de eso.

- Tenía entendido por tu hermano que no eras de esos… Sasuke. – dijo Orochimaru acercándose a Sasuke.

- Pues… se equivoco. – afirmo Sasuke, un poco nervioso.

- ¿Y quién es el afortunado?... – pregunto Orochimaru, como si no quisiera ver lo "obvio".

- El! – dijo de repente Sasuke en un… ataque de pánico, si Naruto aun no estaba traumado y sorprendido, ahora si lo estaba, no pudo ni decir nada, hasta que Sasuke se inclino hacia su oreja. – Mira, idiota, sígueme la corriente, ahora sí, o te matare. – le susurro antes de que hiciera una locura, solo para prevenir.

- ¿Estás loco? – pregunto Naruto en voz baja, casi ignorando que el hombre aun seguía allí.  
- Te lo explico luego… - finalizo Sasuke separándose. – Mas bien! Ahora estábamos pensando en ir a almorzar, ¿Verdad? – pregunto Sasuke mirando a Naruto, y este, esperando luego la explicación, le siguió la corriente.

- Si! – respondió Naruto con cierta sonrisa nerviosa.

- Así que, creo que debemos irnos si queremos llegar a tiempo… - dijo Sasuke levantándose y tomando a Naruto por el brazo lo levanto igualmente.

- Bien… supongo que nos veremos, Sasuke. – dijo cruzándose de brazos Orochimaru, molesto.

- Si. – dijo Sasuke, y tomando la mano de Naruto se alejo a paso apresurado de allí.

Cuando ya estuvieron fuera de la vista de Orochimaru, Sasuke exhalo profundamente, soltó la mano de Naruto y se recostó en un árbol cercano.

- MALDICION! – dijo respirando entrecortadamente.

- ¿SE PUEDE SABER, SASUKE, QUE FUE ESO? – pregunto Naruto al instante, entre desconcentrado y traumado.

Sasuke respiro hondo una vez más antes de contestarle, y volvió a respirar normalmente. – Ese era, Orochimaru, uno que trabajaba en el café incluso antes de que nosotros llegáramos acá, pero lo despidieron hace dos meses porque… - dijo e hizo una pequeña pausa y al parecer un escalofrió le paso por todo el cuerpo, mas siguió hablando. – No sé si te diste cuenta, aunque es muy obvio, el es gay… - aclaro Sasuke, aunque ya Naruto lo sospechaba… no digo que le diera escalofríos a Sasuke. – No soy homofóbico pero… - musito cruzándose de brazos y admitiendo de nuevo su postura seria. – A él lo despidieron porque le encantaba acosarme… y aunque se lo dije a Itachi muchas veces no me creyó, pero un día lo vio con sus propios ojos, hablo con Pein y se deshicieron de él. – explico Sasuke, y Naruto quedo atónito, eso debió haber sido desagradable, no lo culpaba por odiarlo y/o tenerle asco. – No pensé que volvería a encontrarme con ese maldito, pero en fin, con respecto a lo que dije, la única manera en que podía deshacerme de él era diciéndole algo así… - dijo y exhalo un pequeño suspiro. – No puedes librarte de un gay diciéndole que tienes novia! Al menos no de el! – afirmo Sasuke riendo un poco, no tenía idea de porque se reía, quizás por lo irónico de la situación.

Pocos segundos después, Naruto no quiso decir nada, sino que siguieron caminando, mas a los minutos, tuvo que hablar, le cuesta mantenerse tanto tiempo en silencio.

- Te han pasado muchas cosas, ¿Verdad? – pregunto Naruto con una ceja arqueada, ahora le costaba saber quien tenía peor suerte, el o Sasuke.

- No tienes idea… - dijo mirándolo rápidamente y volviendo su vista al frente.

- Con razón siempre eres tan desdichado. – rio Naruto pero callo apenas sintió la mirada asesina de Sasuke sobre él.

- Otro comentario así y te lanzo a la fuente. – espeto Sasuke pero Naruto, en vez de inmutarse, siguió riendo, lo que causo, sin saber porque, que Sasuke también riera un poco.

En ese momento sonó el celular de Naruto.

- ¿Mama? ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto apenas contesto.

- _Hola mi amor! ¿Cómo que, que sucede? Naruto, la cena es en pocos minutos! – _le dijo su madre riendo. _- ¿Dónde estás?_ – le pregunto. – _Sakura y Jiraiya ya están aquí! ¿Vas a traer al joven Sasuke contigo no es así?_ – le informo y Naruto se sorprendió ante esto, ¿Cuánto tiempo habían estado en el parque?.

- ¡¿Qué? Se… se me fue el tiempo volando mama, ya… enseguida estoy allá! – Rio nervioso Naruto, tenía que hallar la forma de llegar rápido, y apenas se había dado cuenta que el sol ya comenzaba a bajar.  
- _¡Bien, te esperamos aquí entonces! Nos veremos, hijo._ – se despidió su madre con una pequeña risa.  
- Nos veremos! – se despidió y tranco. Pasaron pocos segundos en los que Naruto estuvo estático, como en shock, y sentía la mirada de una ceja arqueada de Sasuke. – Llama a Itachi en seguida! – le grito de repente a Sasuke, volteándose hacia él y provocando que este se sobresaltara un poco.  
- ¿Qué sucedió, usuratonkachi? – pregunto, con la misma expresión.

- La cena es en pocos minutos y nosotros estamos aquí! ¿Qué más? – le espeto Naruto apresuradamente.

- Bien, bien… no te alteres, enseguida lo llamo, vamos al café. – suspiro Sasuke sacando su celular mientras giraba en dirección opuesta para encaminarse hacia el café, así que Naruto lo siguió.  
Rápidamente llegaron al café y buscaron a Itachi, quien se tardo como cinco necios minutos en convencer a Deidara de que lo dejara ir, pero a la final accedió y salieron del parque más rápido que la velocidad de la luz, rezando porque no hubiera demasiado tráfico en la avenida (aunque para tristeza de tanto Naruto como Sasuke, Itachi había venido en el convertible, y Naruto tuvo que ir de nuevo en las piernas de Sasuke).  
- Maldición… Por fin! – Exhalo Naruto al ver que llegaban al frente de su casa y bajándose del carro a toda velocidad.  
- No con tanta lentitud Dobe, me matas. – espeto Sasuke con cierto fastidio bajándose del carro al igual que Itachi.

En eso la puerta se abrió de par en par mostrando a la madre de Naruto con una gran sonrisa; y luego de felicitarlo como unas cincuenta veces y saludarlos a Sasuke e Itachi, entraron a la casa y se sentaron en la sala.

Era la primera vez que Sasuke hablaba mas de pocos segundos con la madre de Naruto, podía decir que Naruto no saco mucha de las actitudes educadas y simpáticas de su madre, pero había algo en el brillo de sus ojos que se parecía mucho a algo que ya antes había visto en los ojos de Naruto. Otra parte no muy agradable era estar pasando tanto tiempo con el profesor Jiraiya… aunque no le caía mal, se sentía extraño estando tanto tiempo con un profesor de su escuela, pero no podía decir que no era gracioso, en ciertas ocasiones, claro está.

Al pasar alrededor de dos horas, quizás dos horas y media, luego de haber cenado una, ciertamente deliciosa, pasta a la carbonara preparada por la madre de Naruto, ella anuncio que partirían un pastel, así que todos se dirigieron a la cocina; al terminar de cantar el cumpleaños y comer algo de pastel (del cual Naruto repitió cerca de unas tres veces) Sakura se despidió gentilmente de todos, y se fue, todo terminaría apenas Jiraiya se fuera, según Naruto.

- Disfrute mucho la comida, Kushina! Deberíamos hacer esto más seguido! – Rio Jiraiya apunto de despedirse. – Demonios casi se me olvida! Mañana les tengo una noticia increíble chicos! Te va a gustar Naruto! – les señaló Jiraiya a Sasuke y a Naruto.  
- ¿Qué noticia? – pregunto con curiosidad el rubio.

- Esperen que mañana se los diré! – espeto Jiraiya con una gran risotada. – Solo les digo que es algo excelente! – rio de nuevo el viejo profesor.

- Te encanta dejar en suspenso a la gente, ¿Verdad, Ero-sennin? – bufo Naruto un poco molesto, detestaba el suspenso.

- ¡Naruto!, ¿Qué te dije del apodo? – se oyó de repente que la mama le reprochaba a Naruto y este dio un sobresalto.

- Pero mama! Es inevitable cuando me acostumbre a escuchar a papa que le decía así todo el tiempo! – se defendió Naruto con las mejillas infladas.

- Deja Kushina, este chico no tiene remedio, es un Minato adolescente! Tendré que vivir con eso! – dijo Jiraiya sonriendo y despeluco a Naruto un poco.

- Que no hagas eso! – Dijo Naruto acomodándose el cabello, pero riendo un poco con él.

- Bueno, mejor me voy si no quiero que me atrape el trafico! – dijo Jiraiya acercándose a la entrada. – Muchas gracias por todo otra vez Kushina, nos veremos! Adiós Itachi, un gusto conocerte, y a ustedes dos nos veremos mañana! – se despidió de todos y salió por la puerta hasta su auto, ubicado delante del de Itachi.

- Bien, sería bueno que ustedes se fueran también, es algo tarde. – señaló la madre de Naruto sonriendo.

- Cielos! Es cierto, no queremos que no puedan despertar mañana, ¿Cierto chicos? – rio Itachi poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Sasuke.  
- Oh claro, porque a Naruto le cuesta tanto levantarse… - suspiro Sasuke, haciendo cierto énfasis en "tanto" y además de eso utilizando un tono bastante sarcástico, hasta sonrió, a esto la madre e Itachi rieron un poco, mas Naruto solo bufo.

- Claro, y el agua fría viene con el paquete, ¿No es así? – dijo un poco molesto, con sus cachetes de nuevo inflados.

- Exacto. – afirmo Sasuke sonriendo.

- Bien, vámonos ya, nos atrapara el trafico. – dijo Itachi con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Tienen que irse ya. – aclaro su madre yendo hacia la puerta, seguida por ellos. – Adiós mi amor, nos vemos. – se despidió de Naruto dándole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.  
- Adiós mama! – se despidió el igualmente, y dándole una gran sonrisa.

- Adiós joven Sasuke, adiós Itachi. – se despidió de ambos con un gesto de la mano.  
- Adiós señora Uzumaki, muchas gracias por la cena y el pastel! – agradeció Itachi con una pequeña reverencia (costumbre de los japoneses a agradecer con una reverencia) y le dirigió una sonrisa.

- No hay problema, vengan cuando quieran. – respondió con dulzura Kushina.

- También muchas gracias por la pasta y el pastel, estaban deliciosos. – agradeció Sasuke, incluso con una pequeña sonrisa e igualmente haciendo una reverencia.

- Fue un placer, joven Sasuke, un amigo de mi hijo siempre será bienvenido. – le aclaro sonriéndole, y aunque este lo dudo por un momento, le devolvió la sonrisa y reverencio solo con la cabeza, hasta Naruto se sorprendió.

- Hasta luego, señora Kushina. – se despidió, y siguiendo a Itachi y Naruto salieron de la casa.

- Vayan con cuidado! – dijo al final segundos antes de que estos arrancaran, luego, entro de nuevo a la casa.

- No sabía que el odioso Sasuke era tan educado! Me impresionaste! – se burlo Naruto cuando estaban a cuadra y media lejos de la casa.

- Te recuerdo que puedo lanzarte fuera del auto cuando quiera, así que te recomiendo que te calles, idiota. – le advirtió Sasuke con su muy típica expresión odiosa.  
- Vamos Sasuke, no seas tan odioso, es tu amigo después de todo! – dijo Itachi con una sonrisa y al borde de reír.  
- Tu solo conduce… - espeto Sasuke sin siquiera mirarlo y se hizo el silencio.

- Oye Sasuke… - dijo de repente Naruto, quizás para romper el silencio o simplemente porque se había acordado de algo.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Sasuke.

- ¿A qué tipo de actividad crees que se refería Ero-sennin? – pregunto curioso, en parte le daba miedo porque, la definición de diversión de Ero-sennin no era la misma que la normal, pero por otra sentía cierta emoción porque quizás si fuera a ser divertida.

- Yo que se… ¿Qué cosas suelen hacer? – pregunto Sasuke, como no conocía las costumbres de esa escuela, no quería opinar.

- Bueno… siempre hacemos festivales culturales o competencias! Suelen ser divertidas… pero como la definición de diversión de Ero-sennin es algo extraña, pues… tengo miedo. – dijo Naruto, riendo un poco al final. Por cierto, si no creían lo de Jiraiya, ahí tienen, se los dije.

- Quizás sea una competencia… - sugirió Sasuke.

- Quizás… pero me pregunto qué clase de competencia pondría a Ero-sennin de tan buen humor… - suspiro Naruto mirando por la ventana.

A los pocos minutos llegaron hasta el apartamento, Itachi estaciono y ambos bajaron del auto.

- Nos vemos chicos! Si despiertan vivos me avisan! – se despidió Itachi soltando una carcajada al final.

- No da risa Itachi. – espeto Sasuke, pero el comentario se fue volando apenas se escucho una carcajada, bien fuerte por cierto, por parte de Naruto. – Que apoyo… Dobe. – suspiro Sasuke.

- ¿Qué?, fue gracioso! – dijo Naruto apagando la risa, Sasuke coloco los ojos en blanco ante esto. – Adiós Itachi! – se despidió con un gesto de la mano y una sonrisa, Sasuke solo se limito a despedirlo con un simple gesto.

- Adiós! – se despidió Itachi y en un dos por tres estaba fuera del estacionamiento.

- Bien… a descansar. – bostezo Sasuke estirando los brazos y caminando hacia la escalera, seguido por Naruto.


	13. Capitulo 13

**13vo capitulo: ¡¿ESA ES LA SORPRESA? / NO HAREMOS ESO ERO-SENNIN**

- BUENOS DIAS! ESTUDIANTES! – saludo con la voz en alto el profesor Jiraiya a la primera hora de clases de el día siguiente, era extraño que llegara a primera hora, pues ese día no le tocaba a él… mas Naruto pensó que debía ser por esa noticia que les había mencionado en la cena a él y a Sasuke. – Les tengo una noticia espectacular! Como saben, se está acercando los mediados de octubre, lo que significa que es hora de una pequeña competencia de Otoño! – dijo emocionado y con una gran sonrisa, mas los estudiantes no dijeron nada, más bien… se le quedaron observando, curiosos, esperando a que dijera algo más.

- Te lo dije… - le susurro Naruto a Sasuke.

- Solo espero que no sea nada humillante...- dijo Sasuke arqueando una ceja, mas de repente ambos sobresaltaron al escuchar que Jiraiya les gritaba.

- SASUKE! NARUTO! No hablen! No creo que quieran perderse la noticia! – les grito y estos se incorporaron mejor, Naruto solo bufo un poco y Sasuke exhalo un suspiro, tratando de ignorar algunos cortos murmullos de algunas partes del salón.

- BIEN! La competencia de este año será… una… COMPETENCIA DE TEATRO! – dijo, o mejor dicho, grito con emoción, a lo cual los estudiantes respondieron con un desaprobatorio suspiro. - ¿Por qué hacen eso? ¿Qué acaso no les emociona? – reprocho Jiraiya cruzándose de brazos. – Seguro que cuando les explique se van a emocionar! – aseguro él, y se dispuso a explicar la competencia. – Primero que todo, esta competencia será entre chicas y chicos! Chicas y chicos de ambas secciones, aclaro, el grupo de los chicos tendrá su capitán, que será un profesor, en ese caso, seré ¡yo!, y el grupo de las chicas tendrán a Kurenai; por azar cada grupo escogerá la obra que van a realizar, y de nuevo, por azar igualmente, se decidirán los papeles de cada uno, ¿Entendido? – explico Jiraiya y al ver que no había ni objeciones y nada por el estilo, siguió hablando. – Perfecto, chicos, síganme a la otra sección para llevarnos al resto del grupo! Y chicas, esperen aquí que ahora vendrá Kurenai por ustedes. – aclaro Jiraiya y con un gesto del brazo le indico a los chicos que lo siguieran mientras este salía del salón.

- Esto, es humillante. – suspiro Sasuke levantándose de su asiento al igual que Naruto.

- Podría ser divertido! – dijo Naruto, no muy convencido el mismo, pero como siempre trataba de verle el lado positivo al asunto.

- Si lo que tu digas, solo espero que no deba hacer nada ridículo. – suspiro de nuevo Sasuke mientras él y Naruto seguían al grupo fuera del salón.

Luego de que buscaran a los otros chicos de la sección de junto, Jiraiya los llevo a uno de los salones vacios que solían usar los clubes, y allí se sentaron todos.

- Bien! Aquí tengo una canasta con algunas de las obras que podemos hacer, voy a decirle a uno de ustedes para que venga y saque uno de ellos… - indico sacando una pequeña canasta de cartón donde habían alrededor de quince papelitos. – Veamos… Naruto! Ven acá! – señalo Jiraiya y Naruto con un pequeño sobresalto se acerco hacia él. – Cruza los dedos chico… - le dijo cuando Naruto estuvo a punto de meter la mano en la canasta.  
- "Por favor que sea algo divertido…" – pensó cerrando sus ojos y buscando algún papelito que tomar, hasta que por fin, agarro uno, abrió nerviosamente sus ojos y lentamente empezó a abrir el papel.

Este rezaba…

- ¡¿LA BELLA DURMIENTE? – grito Naruto desconcertado mirando a Jiraiya con una mezcla de sorpresa y rabia, y todos los chicos dieron un grito de sorpresa, hasta Sasuke. - ¿Cómo vamos a hacer esto Ero-sennin? ¡Somos chicos! – dijo con rabia, mas Jiraiya solo rio.

- No es tan malo! Pudo haberles tocado Caperucita! – bufo Jiraiya retirando la canasta y sacando otra distinta, con aun mas papeles que la anterior. – Ahora, todos a sacar sus papeles, Naruto, deja que los demás tomen primero. – le dijo y Naruto bufando se fue a sentar.

- No creo que haya peor obra que esa… - Bufo Naruto sentando con pesadez en la silla al lado de Sasuke. – Solo espero que no me toque algún papel de mujer! – se quejo chocando su frente contra el pupitre, mas la levanto al escuchar una risa entre dientes a su lado. - ¿Y tú de qué te ríes? – le pregunto con odiosidad.

- De nada, solo que sería gracioso si eso pasara. – dijo riendo pero se detuvo al escuchar que lo llamaban a él y a Naruto, que eran los últimos que quedaban, así que se levantaron y fueron hasta allá.

Ambos introdujeron la mano en la canasta y sacaron los dos últimos papeles que quedaban y se volvieron a sentar, Jiraiya les menciono que hasta que todos no tuvieran sus papeles, no podían abrirlos.

- Perfecto, ahora que todos tiene sus papeles, ábranlos! – indico Jiraiya y todos los abrieron… el silencio fue eterno. - ¿Y? – pregunto al ver que nadie decía nada. – Un minuto, tengo curiosidad….. ¿A quién le toco el príncipe? – pregunto.

Por pocos segundos nadie levanto la mano, pero de repente… Naruto dejo de respirar, al ver quien la había levantado… nadie más ni nada menos que a quien tenía a su lado… Sasuke… y en un ataque de pánico se levanto de su silla de golpe.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Sasuke, inconsciente de lo se acaba de dar cuenta su amigo.

- CAMBIEME EL PAPEL ERO-SENNIN! – grito Naruto enseguida extendiéndole el papel a Jiraiya.

- Yo no voy a cambiar papeles Naruto! Además… ¿Por qué? – espeto el profesor con una ceja arqueada.

- Ay no… - dijo Sasuke, comprendiendo a que se refería. – CAMBIEME EL PAPEL A MI! – dijo Sasuke sobresaltado y levantándose de la silla igual que Naruto.

- ¿A TI? A MI! – dijo Naruto desesperado.

- ¿Qué te toco Naruto? – pregunto Jiraiya.

- LA PRINCESA! – dijo, con cierta expresión de asustado y rabioso, no iba a hacer la princesa, no lo iba a hacer.

Apenas lo dijo, algunos de los chicos rieron por lo bajo.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo? – dijo Jiraiya cruzándose de brazos.  
- Profesor, ¿En esa obra no hay una escena con un beso? – pregunto levantando la mano Kiba.

- Sí. – dijo Jiraiya.

- ¡¿BESO? – gritaron tanto Sasuke como Naruto al mismo tiempo. – NO VAMOS A HACER ESO! – exhalaron ambos al unísono, mas en cambio, Jiraiya, como siempre, solo rio un poco.

- Por favor, son chicos, y amigos, ¿Qué problema hay? – dijo Jiraiya, aun con sus brazos cruzados.

- PARA USTED ES FACIL DECIRLO PORQUE NO TENDRA QUE VESTIRSE DE MUJER Y BESAR A UN CHICO! – se quejo Naruto levantando la voz.

- No puedo cambiar los papeles Naruto, lo siento, además, no habrá beso hasta el ensayo general y el estreno, no se preocupen. – dijo Jiraiya, esperando que eso los hiciera sentir mejor… lo cual no lo hizo para nada.

- NOSOTROS NO NOS VAMOS A BESAR! – Dijeron de nuevo al unísono.

- Pero si son amigos! – replico Jiraiya.

- ¿Eso que tiene que ver? No lo vamos a hacer. – espeto Sasuke, ya algo harto, de verdad no quería hacer eso… y no lo iba a hacer.

- Pues tendrán que si quieren ganar! – musito Jiraiya, sabiendo que apenas les dijera el premio, lo harían sin importar que.

- ¿Cuál es el premio, Ero-sennin? – pregunto Naruto, ni todo el oro de china haría que accediera; bueno… eso pensaba hasta que el dijo el premio.

- El premio es un viaje todo pagado a Hokkaido y a Tokyo! – anuncio y todos, incluidos Naruto y Sasuke exhalaron un grito o exhalaciones de sorpresa.

- Maldición… - dijo Sasuke por lo bajo, bajando la cabeza y cruzándose de brazos, y de echo… pensándolo.

- Eso es soborno! Ese no puede ser el premio! – se quejo Naruto,… el de verdad quería hacer ese viaje, solo había podido visitar Hokkaido una vez en su vida, y le había encantado, y nunca había ido a Tokyo.

- Ese es, Naruto, así que, ¿Qué dicen? – pregunto Jiraiya con una sonrisa de medio lado.

- No puede ser… - se quejo Naruto con un suspiro.

- Lo hare! – dijo Sasuke con un pequeño tic en el ojo, pero con expresión seria y decidida.

- ¿Estas bromeando verdad, teme? – dijo Naruto desconcertado.

- No se tu… pero yo quiero ir. – dijo Sasuke, con un el pequeño tic en el ojo.

- Yo también pero… - suspiro Naruto, y para su pesar, lo considero… si se lo ponía a pensar, prefería besar a Sasuke, que al menos le caía bien, a cualquiera de los demás con los que no hablaba tanto. – Bien! Pero esta me las pagaras, Ero-sennin! – bufo Naruto cruzándose de brazos, y al mismo tiempo, este y Sasuke se sentaron con pesadez.

- Perfecto, ya que solucionamos esto, déjenme informarles que el primer ensayo será hoy después de clases! – agrego Jiraiya. – Pueden irse, creo que tienen clases de Educación Física, ¿Verdad?, vayan antes de que Guy se desespere. – les dijo saliendo del salón, y todos, aburridos, salieron del salón para ir a sus respectivas aulas.

- Te dije que la definición de diversión de Ero-sennin era algo extraña… - suspiro Naruto mientras caminaban hacia el salón.

- Ya veo… si no ganamos ese premio voy a asesinar a alguien. – dijo Sasuke colocando sus manos dentro de los bolsillos.

- Te ayudo! En especial si es Ero-sennin! – espeto Naruto.

De repente, Kiba llego por detrás y paso un brazo por encima del hombro de Naruto, al igual que en el de Sasuke.

- Con que la Princesa y el Príncipe, esto será divertido… - rio Kiba.

- Kiba cállate o te golpearemos… - dijo Naruto de forma amenazadora.

- Que tu solo vas a ser el bufón de maléfica, así que aléjate de aquí. – dijo Sasuke con odiosidad, quitando el brazo de Kiba de sus hombros.

- Pero que genio… vaya Príncipe tenemos aquí. – bufo Kiba y siguió de largo por el pasillo.

Luego de la, cabe resaltar, exhausta clase de Educación Física por fin había sonado el timbre del receso.

- A COMER! – dijo aliviado Naruto levantándose de su asiento y tomando su bolso.

- ¿No puedes controlarte, verdad? – musito Sasuke con un suspiro, haciendo lo mismo.

- Cúlpame, tengo hambre! – bufo Naruto ante el comentario de Sasuke.

- Eso te pasa por haberte despertado tarde y no haber desayunado! – dijo Sasuke y Naruto hizo silencio, tenia razón.

- Me pudiste haber despertado… - dijo deprimido y exhalando un suspiro.

- Naruto! ¿Puedo ir a comer con ustedes? – escucharon de repente por detrás, era Sakura.

Naruto con gusto hubiera aceptado al momento, pero primero miro a Sasuke.

- Bien… como gustes. – suspiro Sasuke y se dio la vuelta para salir del salón, seguido por Naruto y Sakura.

- Sakura, ¿Qué obra van a hacer ustedes? – pregunto Naruto luego de que terminaran de comer, esperando que a ellas también les hubiera tocado algo que no querían.

- Vamos a hacer Peter Pan! – dijo emocionada Sakura, que mala suerte tenían los chicos…

- NO PUEDE SER! – se quejo Naruto, casi llorando y dejo su cabeza caer sobre la mesa, hasta Sasuke casi hace lo mismo, mas solo coloco una de sus manos sobre su boca… era demasiado injusta su suerte.

- ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué les toco a ustedes? – pregunto ella, intrigada por la reacción de ambos, Naruto ni siquiera quiso contestar, así que Sasuke respiro hondo y miro a Sakura.

- La Bella Durmiente. – espeto con asco, si no fuera por ese excelente premio,… no estuviera haciendo esa abominación.

- ¡¿Qué? – dijo Sakura sorprendida… y de repente se vio una pequeña sonrisa mas ella rápidamente la oculto con la mano.

En ese momento se escucho una risa ahogada, lo que hizo que Naruto levantara la cabeza.

- ¡No te rías, Sakura! – le dijo Naruto, deprimido de nuevo, no podía creer que hasta ella se riera de aquello.

- Lo siento Naruto… es que… no puedo creer que los vayan a obligar a hacer eso. – dijo ahogando la risa, mas se le escaparon unas carcajadas, mas la apago a los segundos. – Pero espera… ¿Quién va a ser la Bella Durmiente?, siento lastima de quien le haya tocado. – dijo borrando la sonrisa y cruzándose de brazos, después de que dijera esto, a Naruto se le aguaron los ojos y volvió a dejar caer su cabeza sobre la mesa. - ¿Ah? Naruto… - dijo ella pero fue interrumpida por Sasuke.

- El… él es la princesa. – dijo con la misma cara de asco que tenia luego de haberse enterado de eso horas atrás, y Sakura, impactada, no tuvo ni el valor para reírse, sabía que Naruto odiaba esas cosas.

- Y… ¿El príncipe? – pregunto ella preocupada que fuera alguno con el que Naruto no se llevara bien.

Pero Sasuke no respondió, solo miro al piso y coloco una expresión de "Estoy maldito…"… por lo que Sakura entendió.

- ¡¿TU ERES EL PRINCIPE? – pregunto totalmente sorprendida, ahora entendía el drama de Naruto. – Pero… no los van a obligar a besarse,… ¿O si? – pregunto Sakura, y apenas lo hizo, hasta Naruto levanto la vista, el y Sasuke se miraron y asintieron al mismo tiempo con la cabeza…. Sakura no pudo decir nada… por alguna razón, sentía lastima, pero al mismo tiempo no podía creer que eso fuera verdad. – Lo siento… pero solo será el estreno y ya, ¿Verdad? – quiso preguntar… por si acaso.

- Si… pero eso no quita de que tengamos que hacerlo. – suspiro Sasuke a su pesar.

- También en el ensayo general… - suspiro Naruto.

- Oh, mierda. – bufo Sasuke cruzándose de brazos.

- Bueno… piensen que esto es por el premio! – trato de animarlos Sakura.

- Esa fue la única razón por la que aceptamos hacer esta porquería… - dijo Sasuke.

- Así que no pensamos perder! – bufo Naruto sentándose mejor en la silla. – Si perdemos me suicidare… - suspiro Naruto.

- Te acompaño… pero luego de matar a Jiraiya… - dijo Sasuke arqueando una ceja, Naruto rio ante esto.

- Cierto! – dijo Naruto riendo, era increíble como de un momento a otro podía estar rabioso y al otro contento, pensó Sasuke.

En ese momento sonó la campana de vuelta a clases, así que recogieron todo y volvieron al salón.

Las siguientes cuatro horas pasaron tan normales como siempre, nada en especial… hasta que tanto Naruto como Sasuke sintieron el peso en sus estómagos cuando la campana de fin de clase sonó… eso solo significaba una cosa… el ensayo.

- ¿También tienen su ensayo ahora chicos? – Les pregunto Sakura acercándose a sus asientos.  
- Si… - suspiro Naruto tomando su mochila.  
- Les deseo suerte, y calma, puede ser divertido…! – les dijo para tratar de animarlos un poco, se despidió de ellos y salió del aula junto a Ino y Ten-Ten.  
- Esto no va a ser divertido… - suspiro Sasuke a su pesar, colgándose su mochila en el hombro.  
- Estoy de acuerdo… - suspiro Naruto igualmente mientras el y Sasuke caminaban hacia la salida del salón.

- Aunque… hay que verle el lado positivo… - dijo Naruto, tratando de animarse, tanto a si mismo como a Sasuke.  
- No te rindes jamás… ¿verdad? – dijo Sasuke, como sin creer que de todo eso pudiera haber un lado positivo.  
- Claro que hay uno! Si ganamos! Tenemos un viaje directo a Hokkaido y Tokyo! – aclaro Naruto, y a Sasuke se le dibujo una pequeña sonrisa de lado.

- Bien, eso es lo único bueno, y ni siquiera es seguro… es solo "Si ganamos", usuratonkachi. – igualmente aclaro Sasuke, y no se podía negar que tenía razón.

- Lo se! Por eso hay que tratar de ganar! Porque no pienso pasar por todo esto sin saber que voy a ganar! Yo no me voy a besar contigo frente a todo el mundo para no ir a ningún lado! – bufo Naruto cruzando de brazos.  
- Te apoyo… - suspiro Sasuke, quizás no era la forma en la que el lo hubiera dicho pero igual estaba de acuerdo con él.

Mientras tanto, Sakura hablaba un poco con sus amigas, y sin quererlo, empezaron a hablar sobre la obra que le había tocado a los chicos.

- Sakura! Estuviste con Sasuke y Naruto en el receso, ¿verdad? – le pregunto Ten-Ten de repente.

- Si! – respondió ella.

- ¿Qué obra van a hacer? – pregunto Ino curiosa.

- La Bella Durmiente. – respondió Sakura, no muy emocionada…

- ¡¿Qué? – gritaron Ino y Ten-Ten al unísono.

- ¿En serio? – pregunto Ten-Ten, no se creía que eso fuera enserio, debía ser broma.

- Si, es en serio! – afirmo Sakura, y de repente Ino estallo en un grito de felicidad.

- ¡¿Quién es el príncipe? – pregunto emocionada, seguro que esperaba que fuera…

- Es Sasuke! – respondió Sakura, sin la mas mínima emoción tampoco… e Ino volvió a exhalar gritos de emoción.

- QUE HERMOSO! ES PERFECTO PARA ESO! SASUKE COMO EL PRINCIPE! SE DEBE VER TAN ENCANTADOR! – chillo colocándose las manos en las mejillas que empezaban a ruborizarse.

- Ino… te recuerdo que en La Bella Durmiente hay un beso al final. – dijo Ten-Ten, como si le hubiera leído la mente a Sakura.

- ¡¿Eso que tiene que ver? – pregunto Ino, al parecer no había caído en cuenta.  
- En la obra solo hay chicos… loca! – volvió a aclararle Ten-Ten… y ahí, Ino cambio su expresión de emoción por una de asco y sorpresa.

- MALDICIOOON! – maldijo gritando, sin poder creerse que cuando por fin van a hacer una obra con un beso, sea entre chicos, no era justo, en su criterio claro. - ¿Por qué un chico tiene que besar a mi Sasuke? – se quejo cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Tu Sasuke? Oh vamos Ino, estas exagerando tanto… - suspiro Ten-Ten, a ella le sacaba de quicio la obsesión de Ino por Sasuke.

- ¡¿Y con quien se va a besar? Sakura, ¿Quién es la Bella Durmiente? – pregunto Ino preocupada, mataría a quien fuera.

- Es el pobre Naruto… - suspiro Sakura, sintiendo aun algo de lastima por ambos.

- ¡¿ESE IDIOTA VA A BESAR A SASUKE? – volvió a gritar conmocionada, ¿Por qué Naruto tenía que besar a Sasuke? ¡QUE ASCO!

- Pobrecitos… - dijo Ten-Ten, a sabiendas de que aunque Naruto y Sasuke parecían estarse llevando bien, eso era algo totalmente distinto.

- Si… siento tanta lastima por los dos, pero ellos dicen que están dispuestos siempre y cuando ganen! – suspiro Sakura con una pequeña risa al final.

- Los van a hacer besarse! Tienen que ganar! – afirmo Ten-Ten.

- No puedo creer que el idiota de Uzumaki sea la princesa… es tan injusto, como lo envidio. – lloraba Ino cabizbaja.

- Ya sabemos que quieres besar a Sasuke pero cállate ya! Lo que nos queda es esperar que el temperamento de Naruto no eche a perder la obra, si quieren ganar deberá controlarse, ¿O no, Sakura? – comento Ten-Ten, a lo que el primero comentario Ino bufo un poco, pero Sakura emitió una ligera risa.

- Bueno, espero que lo sepa controlar, el es algo tosco… Aunque con lo loco que esta por ganar se esforzara por hacerlo bien, créeme. – rio Sakura, y Ten-Ten igualmente rio un poco.

- CHICAS! Vengan! Vamos a empezar el ensayo de una vez! – anuncio Kurenai y las chicas se juntaron cerca del escenario.

Los chicos, por su parte, apenas estaban entrando al teatro y se encontraban sentados en los asientos del publico mientras Jiraiya había ido a buscar dios sabría que.  
SASUKE! – grito de repente Jiraiya desde el escenario, donde mágicamente y sin que nadie lo notara había aparecido. – ¡Vengan tu y Naruto un momento! – les pidió y estos, aunque preguntándose porque los llamaría, se levantaron y fueron hasta allá.

- ¿Qué sucede Ero-sennin? – pregunto Naruto cuando llegaran hasta donde estaba el, casi detrás del escenario.

- ¡Quiero que se prueben esto! Estoy esperando por trajes de los demás, pero los de ustedes fueron los primeros, así que vayan cambiándose. – dijo dándoles una gran pesada y negra bolsa, sujetada por un gancho.

- ¿Cambiarnos? ¡Pero si es solo un ensayo! – se quejo Naruto, no quería tener que ponerse un vestido frente a los chicos de su clase y mucho menos frente a Sasuke.

- Sera solo hoy, para ver que ajustes hay que hacerles o algo así, esto me lo dijo Shizune, yo no tengo nada que ver! – se defendió Jiraiya. – ¡Así que vayan a cambiarse! – les repitió y ambos, bufando, se fueron a los vestidores.

- No puedo creer que estoy haciendo esto… - suspiro Sasuke, sabiendo que Naruto lo escucharía, porque estaba en el vestidor de junto.

- ¡Y ME LO DICES A MI! – grito Naruto molesto. – ¡Al menos tú tienes pantalones! – se quejo Naruto, y Sasuke estuvo a segundos de reírse pero se contuvo.

- Ya se! – dijo Sasuke saliendo del vestidor, ya con su traje puesto, y aunque a él no le gustara hacer esas cosas, al menos el traje no estaba mal; constaba de una chaqueta con un ligero cuello de tortuga, manga larga, y abrochada con botones de manera diagonal, los bordes de las mangas, el borde de la camisa, el del cuello y el final de la camisa, llevaban un suave borde amarillo oscuro, el resto de la tela era de un color azul oscuro, casi negro; los pantalones eran del mismo color, pero en la línea media de la costura y en el ruedo, llevaba el mismo borde amarillo oscuro. – ¿Ya estás listo? – le pregunto a Naruto desde afuera.  
- ¡NO VOY A SALIR ASI! – grito desde el vestidor, no iba a salir así, no lo iba a hacer, era demasiado vergonzoso.

- Si no sales ahora, Jiraiya te sacara a golpes… ¿Lo sabías? – comento Sasuke, y con un demonio, tenía razón.

- Me veo ridículo… - suspiro Naruto, no quería salir.  
- ¡Sal de una vez! – insistió Sasuke, y como vio que no había respuesta alguna, corrió la cortina del vestidor para encontrarse con la cosa más cómica que pudo haber visto en sus dieciséis años de existencia… Naruto, vestía un largo y algo acampanado vestido azul, de mangas hasta el cuarto del brazo donde de ahí caía algo de tela blanca transparente, el vestido no poseía escote, si no que llegaba hasta el borde del cuello y de este borde hasta la mitad del pecho, descendía un bordado bastante elaborado en un azul oscuro y al parecer el traje incluía unas extensiones para el cabello, igualmente rubias, que llegaban hasta los hombros, cosa que lo hacía parecer aun mas una chica… había que ser sinceros, se veía ridículo.

- SASUKE! – grito de sorpresa cuando vio que había abierto la cortina de golpe.  
Sasuke lo miro por unos segundos, aguantando la risa, pero a los segundos exploto, literalmente… empezó a emitir fuertes carcajadas, tuvo hasta que colocar el brazo en su estomago porque no iba a soportar el reírse tanto. –DEJA DE REIRTE MALDITO! – le grito Naruto totalmente enfadado, podría al menos mostrar algo de compasión, pero no lo hizo.

- No… no puedo… - dijo Sasuke a duras penas entre carcajadas, Naruto no iba a soportar eso.

- TE VOY A MATAR SASUKE! – dijo casi lanzándosele encima, pero este aun con la risa se deslizo, por así decirlo, hacia atrás y lo evito, pero Naruto como siguió intentándolo, salió corriendo aun con las carcajadas a todo volumen, y Naruto igualmente salió para perseguirlo.

- ¿Qué demonios fue ese ruido? – pregunto de repente Shikamaru, que estaba sentado junto con Kiba y otros chicos, que se extrañaron al oír el sonido de algo cayéndose desde atrás del escenario… y rápidamente vieron la causa de ello, Sasuke salió disparado desde el escenario, vistiendo su traje de príncipe, y siendo perseguido por una mancha azul y blanca, esperen… ¿Era Naruto?.

- Cálmate, usuratonkachi! – decía Sasuke, aun riendo mientras corría de Naruto.  
- Deja de correr cobarde! – le gritaba Naruto corriendo con dificultad debido al largo vestido.

- ¿ESE ES NARUTO? – dijo sorprendido Kiba, y si era Naruto, aunque con unas extinciones… y… vestido, por lo que, a los segundos al igual que uno que otro que estaba allí empezó a reírse un poco.  
- Al parecer si… - dijo Shikamaru, algo sorprendido, no solo por la situación sino también por el hecho de que Naruto tuviera puesto un vestido.  
- NARUTO ATRAPALO! VAMOS CORRE! – gritaba Kiba, a su parecer esa escena era de su total disfrute, Shikamaru solo suspiro ante esto, era algo bastante normal, pero algo problemático según su opinión.

- Naruto en serio YA! – trato de convencerlo Sasuke, mientras se detenía un poco aunque manteniendo cierta distancia del rubio, de todas formas aun tenía cierta sonrisa en su boca… pero Naruto solo se detuvo unos pocos segundos, aun molesto y volvió a empezar a perseguirlo, así que Sasuke tuvo que arrancar a toda velocidad entre lo asientos. – "Que no es rápido el maldito…" – maldijo en sus pensamiento, pero sin saber porque no podía dejar de reírse, cada vez que se volteaba a ver a Naruto la risa le aumentaba, el verlo en vestido era demasiado para su estomago, no podía parar de reír.  
De repente… Naruto lo estaba alcanzando, así que trato de correr más rápido, pero al hacerlo, volteo y como estaban bajando por las escaleras, no vio un escalón y por increíble que suene… se resbalo y casi se cae pero se sostuvo con uno de los asientos, hasta que oye que cierto rubio se resbala con su vestido… y sin poder advertirlo, este se choco contra el… haciéndolos caer por las escaleras a ambos.  
Cruel resultado, cuando por fin Sasuke se recupera de los innumerables golpes por la escalera… se da cuenta que esta encima de Naruto, por alguna razón se quedo en shock y no pudo levantarse de inmediato, a los segundos Naruto abrió sus ojos, y al ver a Sasuke a centímetros de su rostro abrió los ojos como platos (ciertamente Sasuke tuvo la misma reacción, pero este solo se limito a apretar sus labios, y no abrió tanto sus ojos).  
- ¡¿Están bien, chicos? – escucharon de repente que alguien les preguntaba, era Jiraiya. - ¿Qué sucedió? – pregunto de nuevo.  
- So…solo fue un…resbalón. – dijo Sasuke, aun en cierto shock, sin apartar la vista de Naruto, al igual que este de el mismo, sin saber el porqué…

- Pues levántense ya! Tenemos que ensayar! – dijo cruzándose de brazos y caminando hacia el escenario.  
Sasuke se quedo petrificado unos segundos más, al igual que el rubio…

- Enseguida vamos! Levántate usuratonkachi. – dijo Sasuke levantándose con rapidez y extendiéndole la mano a Naruto para ayudarlo y este aunque se tardo algo segundos, quizás por lo molesto que aun estaba, pero acepto la ayuda y tomando la mano de Sasuke se levanto.  
- Si te sigues riendo te asesinare! – aclaro con fuerza mientras se dirigían al escenario, y aunque Sasuke de hecho si quería volver a reír, prefirió no hacerlo.

- No lo hare, ya se me paso… - suspiro Sasuke metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón del disfraz. 

Qué alivio fue para Naruto, cuando vio que varios chicos de la clase, a los que también les tocaba papeles de mujeres, ya tenían puestos sus respectivos vestidos…

- No eres el único ridículo, Naruto. – señaló Sasuke al ver a todos aquellos que, al igual que él, tenían puestos vestidos… aunque un poco mas ridículos que los de él, cosa que por primera vez desde que Jiraiya les dijo para cambiarse, lo hizo reír.

- OYE! KIBA! MAS TE VALE DEJAR DE BURLARTE! SOLO MIRATE! – le grito Naruto a pocos metros del susodicho conteniendo un poco la risa, y este le dirigió una mirada asesina; a Kiba le había tocado el hada madrina llamada "Fauna", la más femenina y estúpida de las tres.

- Tu cállate! Al menos yo no tengo que besar a esa mala imitación de príncipe que tienes al lado! – trato de callar a Naruto, pero no pudo.

- ¿Mala imitación de príncipe…? – se pregunto para si Sasuke en voz baja.

- Al menos yo solo voy a besar a alguien! Y no blandiendo una varita haciéndome parecer más estúpido de lo que me veo! – le insulto sacándole la lengua y cruzándose de brazos.

Kiba, a la vez de molestarse, puso sus ojos en blanco y suspirando se fue caminando.

- Esa no fue una muy buena defensa, ¿lo sabes? – comento Sasuke cuando ellos empezaron a caminar.

- Lo sé! Pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió! No me iba a quedar sin decirle nada, ¿o sí? – bufo Naruto, teniendo la razón de cierta forma. – Oye, ¿No habrá manera de falsificar el beso? Digo, se puede hacer, ¿verdad? – pregunto Naruto, reconsiderando lo del beso, no le dejaba de desagradar esa idea.

- Podríamos intentarlo, pero si Jiraiya se da cuenta igual lo tendremos que hacer. – dijo Sasuke, que aunque pareciéndole una idea estupenda, la primera que escuchaba de Naruto, si lo analizaba bien quizás el viejo no los fuera a dejar.

- Demonios… - maldijo Naruto suspirando con desesperanza. – Al menos que podamos falsificar a alguno de los dos! – sugirió de repente Naruto con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿A alguno de los dos? A quien se lo pidamos terminaría siendo un chico igual, al menos que se lo pidamos a una de las chicas. – Dijo Sasuke.  
- DEJAME SER EL PRINCIPE SASUKE! Y LE DIGO A SAKURA PARA QUE ME REEMPLAZE A MI! POR FAVOR! – le suplico Naruto, al darse cuenta que si pudieran hacer eso, por fin podría besar a Sakura.

- ¿Por qué no me extraña? Bien, luego del ensayo vamos a preguntarle, solo espero que el viejo ese no se dé cuenta. – suspiro Sasuke al comentario de Naruto.

- Seria tan genial si resultara! Por fin besaría a Sakura! – dijo Naruto emocionado, con sus ojos brillantes y una gran sonrisa.

- VENGAN TODOS AQUÍ! – oyeron de repente que gritaba Jiraiya desde el centro del escenario y todos se juntaron allí. – ¡Vamos a empezar con el ensayo! Y aunque sé que dos personas me mataran por esto, me gustaría empezar con la última escena. – anuncio Jiraiya, y esa era obviamente, la de Naruto y Sasuke, al menos estaba consciente de que ellos lo matarían.

- ¿Usted nos odia verdad? – pregunto desconsolado Naruto cuando todo el mundo se volteo a verlos luego de que Jiraiya hablara.

- Solo es un momento chicos! Además, ¿Cual es el problema? ¡Como si se tuvieran que besar! – exclamo Jiraiya cruzándose de brazos. – ¡Aunque si prefieren besarse, háganlo! – rio Jiraiya acercándose a las escaleras para bajar del escenario.

Ante esto todos, pero esta vez sin excepción alguna, rieron a carcajadas y exhalaron silbidos de cómo quien ve a una tierna pareja junta.

- Me voy a vengar por esto… - musito Sasuke caminando hacia detrás del escenario, acompañado por Naruto que aunque tenía unas inmensas ganas de golpearlos a todos prefirió no hacer alboroto, ¿Quién lo diría?, Naruto si puede controlarse.

Ambos se sentaron en un gran sofá que dios sabría porque estaba allí, para descansar un poco, y esperar mientras armaban el escenario.

- No es justo… - suspiro Naruto como por decima vez desde que se sentaron allí, el se encontraba sentado de un lado del sofá y Sasuke en el lado contrario, estando lo mas separados posible.  
- No puedo creer que los únicos besos que he recibido en mi corta vida sean de ti… si existe un Dios, debe odiarme. – suspiro Sasuke, y aunque el comentario fuera algo extraño, Naruto se sorprendió, ¿Sasuke no se había besado con nadie antes? No sonaba muy lógico, es decir, ¿No tenia acaso a millones de chicas detrás de el en Tokyo?.

- ¿Los únicos? ¿Tú también? – pregunto sobresaltado Naruto, a lo que Sasuke arqueo una ceja. – ¿No se suponía que tenias millones de chicas detrás de ti? – dijo incrédulo.

- Tenía fanáticas, si, pero jamás deje que ninguna se me acercase y mucho menos besarme. – aclaro Sasuke. - ¿Qué te crees? ¿Que porque les gusto y me digan "¿Me besas?" lo voy a hacer? No. – espeto Sasuke exhalando un suspiro al final.

- Eso tiene lógica… - acepto Naruto. – ¡Bueno, al menos no eres tan patético como yo! – rio Naruto y Sasuke volteo de inmediato.

- Eso es obvio, pero ¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto de todas maneras.

- Que gracioso, Sasuke. – musito Naruto, por lo que había dicho de primero. – En fin, porque al menos a ti te lo pedían! ¿Quieres saber cuántas chicas me han dicho que les gusto?… Cero, los únicos besos que he recibido han sido de mi madre cuando era pequeño y pues de… pues de ti. – bufo Naruto cruzándose de brazos dejándose caer un poco más en el sofá, o al menos lo que le permitía el vestido.

- Aunque han sido accidentes, no cuentan. – comento Sasuke, tratando quizás de que todo ese asunto sonara menos asqueroso.

- Buen punto… - dijo Naruto.

Hubieran seguido hablando por horas si no fuera porque de repente oyen un grito desde afuera.

- NARUTO! SASUKE! ¿SE DURMIERON O QUE? SALGAN DE UNA VEZ! – oyeron que les gritaba Jiraiya, y ciertamente apresurados salieron de tras bambalinas. - ¿Se puede saber que estaban haciendo allá? ¿No escucharon cuando dije que íbamos a empezar? – pregunto Jiraiya de brazos cruzados.

- ¡Apuesto a que estaban practicando el beso! ¿O no? – rio Kiba, recostado en un pilar en el escenario.

- Te voy a… - dijo Naruto, apunto de dirigirse hacia el para golpearlo pero Sasuke lo detuvo.

- Cálmate. – le dijo en voz baja y Naruto bufo un poco, pero se quedo tranquilo.

- Profesor, ¿No le parecería buena idea, que practicaran el beso hoy? Digo, para que el día del ensayo general no se retrase nada. – sugirió de repente uno de los mas callados de la clase, y el que había resultado ser Maléfica, Sai.

- Tu maldito… - empezaba a maldecir Naruto hasta que escucho una carcajada.

- EXPLENDIDA IDEA! – rio Jiraiya, ante el comentario de Sai. - ¿Qué les parece chicos? – pregunto, mirándolos a ambos, aun con la sonrisa en la boca, expresión completamente distinta a la de Sasuke y Naruto.

- Sobre nuestro cadáver. – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

- Solo será uno pequeño chicos! No se preocupen! A ver, ¿Quién vota porque si? – Pregunto al resto de los chicos, y todos, excepto Sasuke y Naruto, levantaron las manos.  
- Alguien va a terminar golpeado hoy… - musito Sasuke, de forma que solo Naruto lo escucho.

- Los odio a todos… - suspiro Naruto.

- ¿Y quienes dicen que no? – pregunto, aunque fuera obvio el resultado, y aunque no tuvieran oportunidad, tanto Sasuke como Naruto levantaron las manos.

- No sean aguafiestas chicos! – espeto Jiraiya. – Vamos a hacerlo, y como no se besen les saldrá tarea extra de química! – amenazo Jiraiya bajando del escenario.

- ¡¿Qué? – exclamo Naruto incrédulo, Sasuke solo suspiro desconsolado… tendrían que hacerlo, esas tareas extra de Jiraiya, no eran muy fáciles, hasta para él.

- LO QUE ESCUCHARON! Ahora a prepararse! – dijo bajando del escenario.

A pocos segundos, todos se prepararon para el momento de la escena, Naruto fue con paso lento a recostarse en la cama, mientras los demás que aparecían en la escena, es decir, el príncipe y las tres hadas madrinas, fueron detrás del telón.

- Kiba, otro comentario así y te matare… igual que a Sai, así que te recomiendo callarte la boca en los ensayos. – lo amenazo Sasuke mientras esperaban para salir.

- Yo solo quise hacer una broma, fue Sai el que dio la idea! – trato de salvarse el pellejo Kiba, pero Sasuke no lo iba a pasar por alto.

- No me importa… - espeto Sasuke, haciendo énfasis en el "no".

- Que amargado… - espeto Kiba, cruzándose de brazos.

- Pues anda y bésalo tu! – dijo Sasuke para callarle la boca, y por lo menos funciono, Kiba se quedo callado después de eso.

Tomaron sus libretos y la escena empezó.

- "¿Qué se necesita para despertar a la princesa, Hada madrina Flora?" – pregunto Sasuke, siguiendo lo mejor que podía el libreto, mientras caminaba hacia la cama.

- "Joven Príncipe, es necesario un beso de amor verdadero para despertarla" – dijo uno de los chicos del salón al que le había tocado el hada madrina Flora, él y los otros dos, con Kiba incluido eran las tres hadas madrinas y se encontraban en una esquina de lo que era la habitación de la torre.

- "Si usted de verdad ama a la princesa, el beso la despertara" – dijo Kiba, asqueado por tener que decir esas ridiculeces.

- "Yo en verdad la amo…" – dijo Sasuke, a duras penas, esas palabras eran demasiado empalagosas para él.

Luego de decir eso, Jiraiya, el lector dijo lo que seguía, mientras Sasuke trataba de realizar las acciones que debía según la lectura.  
- "Entonces, luego de decir eso, el príncipe Felipe se acerco lentamente a la cama de la Princesa, e inclinándose un poco sobre la cama, se acerco a su hermoso rostro y con delicadeza, deposito un pequeño beso en sus labios" – leyó Jiraiya, y cuando alzo la vista, vio que Sasuke apenas se estaba inclinando en la cama. – OYE SASUKE! Sé que esto es lento pero se mas rápido chico! – grito Jiraiya.

Sasuke respiro profundo, no solo para calmarse si no para evitar salir del escenario.

- Sasuke… - dijo en voz baja Naruto cuando Sasuke estaba a centímetros de sus labios.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto él en voz baja.

- Justo al costado, no se dará cuenta. – le dijo señalándole lo mas que podía con la vista el costado derecho del labio, casi en el cachete, era una buena manera de fingirlo.

Sasuke, sin tener nada más que perder, prefirió eso a tener que besarlo de verdad, así que se acerco, aun con la lentitud del mundo, tratando de aguantar de nuevo esas horribles ganas de salir corriendo o matar a Jiraiya, que tenía en el estomago, se acerco al rostro de Naruto y rozo lo mas tenuemente que pudo el costado de los labios de Naruto, pero se despego de golpe apenas Jiraiya volvió a gritar.

- SASUKE! DIJE UN BESO! – grito Jiraiya levantándose de su asiento.

- Eso fue un beso Ero-sennin! – respondió Naruto levantándose de golpe, y casi golpeándose frente a frente con Sasuke pero este se aparto un poco para que no se golpearan.

- EN LA MEJILLA! – dijo Jiraiya casi lanzándoles el libreto a ambos. – Y eso… les informo… NO SIRVE! – aclaro sentándose de nuevo con fuerza en la silla.

Sasuke y Naruto, llenos de cólera, no pudieron decir nada, salvo mirarse con odio y fastidio, y Naruto… ya sin esperanzas de postergar lo inevitable se lanzo de nuevo en la cama.

Sasuke exhalo un suspiro y volvió a levantarse de la cama.

- Bien, otra vez: "Entonces, luego de decir eso, el príncipe Felipe se acerco lentamente a la cama de la Princesa, e inclinándose un poco sobre la cama, se acerco a su hermoso rostro y con delicadeza, deposito un pequeño beso en sus labios" – leyó Jiraiya de nuevo y Sasuke, con el corazón latiendo a mil debido a la cólera, y respirando lo más hondo que podía, reprimió sus ganas de golpear a alguien y se inclino sobre la cama y lentamente se acerco al rostro de Naruto, quien aun con los ojos cerrados, tenía el seño completamente fruncido.

- "No seas tan buen actor… usuratonkachi" – pensó Sasuke al verlo temblar.

Se acerco mas al rostro de Naruto, y pensando en que al menos ya sabía de cierta manera como aquello se iba a sentir, pensamiento que aunque no lo hiciera sentir mejor, era algo con lo que contaba. Rozo tenuemente los labios de Naruto, y se acerco un poco más, y allí se quedo mientras oía como Jiraiya contaba en voz alta los cinco segundos.

- TRES! CUATRO! CINCO! – grito Jiraiya, y apenas el "cinco" salió de su boca, Sasuke se separo de Naruto, sin saber porque, con la una lentitud considerable, quizás lo causo cierto estado de shock.

Naruto abrió los ojos lentamente y se quedaron mirando ambos chicos hasta que algo los saco de su letargo.

- PERFECTO! Podría mejorar pero está bastante bien! – dijo Jiraiya aplaudiendo y con una sonrisa en la boca que Sasuke tenía ganas de borrarle por completo. – BIEN! Pasemos a la otra escena, maléfica te necesitamos, Sasuke y Naruto, pueden ir a descansar, no aparecerán en esta escena! – les dijo y apenas le dio luz verde para irse, Sasuke se levanto de golpe de la cama, apretando los puños y salió caminando del escenario, Naruto le siguió, pero luego de mirar con, llamémoslo odio, a Jiraiya, y luego se levanto y siguió a Sasuke detrás del escenario.

Naruto fue hasta detrás del último telón del escenario, y no vio a Sasuke.

- ¿Sasuke? – lo llamo para ver si estaba por ahí mas no lo había visto, pero no oyó respuesta; busco mejor hacia los baños y no lo vio, mas vio que la puerta trasera, que daba al último patio de la escuela estaba entre abierta, pensó quizás habría ido a tomar un poco de aire, no lo culparía. Mientras se acercaba a la puerta escucho un grito de emoción de alguna chica y pensó enseguida que alguna chica debió haber visto a Sasuke, y no quiso salir para que ninguna chica lo viera de esa manera y se quedo allí a espiar por el espacio que había en la puerta.

Sasuke estaba justo al lado de la puerta, y que raro, el gritillo de emoción que Naruto había escuchado era de Ino.

- Sasuke! ¿Ese es tu traje? – pregunto con ilusión en sus ojos y sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- Si. – respondió el a secas.

- Eres el príncipe! ¿Verdad? – pregunto, aun con la misma expresión en el rostro.

- Si. – respondió de nuevo.

- Te queda perfecto ese papel! – felicito Ino a Sasuke. - ¿Sabes?, Sakura me dijo por la tortura que debes estar pasando, el idiota de Naruto es la princesa, ¿Verdad? – pregunto haciendo cierto reproche y cruzándose de brazos. Naruto al escuchar eso casi sale y le da un golpe, pero al ser ella una chica no podía hacer eso, aunque él estuviera vestido así.

Sasuke para sorpresa de Naruto no dijo nada.

- Debe ser tan desagradable… besar a un chico… - dijo con el mismo tono de reproche que había hecho anteriormente. - ¿Sabes? Si quieres hacer un reemplazo de papeles, yo podría sustituir al Naruto ese. – le dijo con picardía y jugando con sus manos. Sasuke, cerró sus ojos inmediatamente, y sonrió.

- Escucha… Yamanaka. – dijo abriendo sus ojos y con su típico semblante serio y se le acerco un poco colocando su mano en el hombro de ella, por esto se sonrojo violentamente en las mejillas. – Yo prefiero besar a un chico idiota que al menos es mi amigo a besar a una chica idiota que solo gusta de mi por el físico. – dijo de manera tan directa, que solo sabe hacer el e Ino quedo completamente en shock. – Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que regresar a mi ensayo. – dijo y se volteo hacia la puerta para entrar, Naruto se dio cuenta y corrió detrás de un pilar lo más rápido que pudo para que Sasuke no lo viera.

Sasuke abrió totalmente la puerta, entro y la cerro de golpe tras de sí.

- Naruto, el pilar no hace milagros. – dijo al entrar y notar, detrás del pilar, la gran falda del vestido de Naruto.

- Que gracioso! – bufo Naruto saliendo del pilar con los brazos cruzados y Sasuke sonrió.

- Es de mala educación espiar a las personas. – dijo Sasuke borrando su sonrisa.

- Te estaba buscando! Y me dio curiosidad, disculpa! – bufo Naruto de nuevo inflando sus mejillas ligeramente y Sasuke solo suspiro. – Por cierto, eso estuvo bastante directo, ¿No te causa ni un poco de lastima hacer esas cosas? – pregunto Naruto, refiriéndose obviamente al comentario tan indirecto que le dijo Sasuke a Ino.

- ¿Lastima? ¿Por qué habría de? Es solo una fanática mas, he lidiado con muchas, y si se pone a llorar que lo haga, esa misma actitud es la de las chicas de Tokyo, unas fáciles que apenas ven a un chico bonito se les lanzan encima, y eso es algo que no tolero. – explico Sasuke caminando hacia el sofá donde antes se habían sentado ambos.

- Tienes un buen punto. – acepto Naruto y lo siguió y ambos se sentaron en el sofá, e igualmente de la misma manera en que lo hicieron antes, uno en cada lado del sofá. – Hey, eso que dijiste, que preferías besar a un chico que a una fanática, no es cierto, ¿verdad? – rio Naruto, asumiendo, que ese comentario lo había hecho para zafarse de Ino.

- ¿Ah? Claro que es verdad, ¿Por qué mentiría? – dijo arqueando una ceja y Naruto lo miro incrédulo. – No es que prefiera besar a un chico que a una chica, en mil años, pero… dime tu, ¿Preferirías besar a un amigo, a alguien en que confías y que además por eso te van a dar un viaje, o a una estúpida chica fanática de tu físico que lo único que va a hacer con ese beso es restregárselo a sus amigas y que tu ni siquiera conoces bien? No se tu, pero prefiero la primera opción. – explico, sonriendo de medio lado y cerrando sus ojos.

Naruto si lo pensaba, tenía sentido…

- Sasuke: Dos, Naruto: Cero. – suspiro Naruto sonriendo, y luego empezó a reír, a lo que pocos segundos se unió Sasuke.


	14. Capitulo 14

**14vo Capitulo: ¡La fatídica obra! / ¡¿Un BESO no tan fingido? **

Se encontraba en el Ichiraku ramen y frente a el tenia el tazón de ramen mas grande que había visto en su vida, y estaba lleno hasta el tope con exquisito ramen de pollo picante, eso era el paraíso, pero lamentablemente, el paraíso no duro demasiado, porque de repente la escena se desvaneció frente a sus ojos, dejándolo sentado en una sala que por alguna razón le resultaba familiar, pero no sabía porque.  
-"¡¿Qué demonios…, Y MI RAMEN? ¿Por qué tenían que sacarme de allí?" – pensó derrotado Naruto, y se dejo caer aun mas en la silla donde mágicamente apareció sentado.  
De repente, por una de las puertas de la extraña pero familiar sala, apareció (como todo en el sueño hasta el momento) algo que Naruto nunca se espero.  
- Con que aquí estas, usuratonkachi… - musito cierto pelinegro tras él, Naruto extrañado volteo violentamente hacia la persona que había hablado de repente.  
- ¡¿SASUKE? ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – pregunto Naruto con los ojos totalmente abierto y con una de sus cejas levantadas.  
- ¿Cómo que, qué hago aquí? Esta es mi casa, Dobe – musito Sasuke levantando una ceja.  
- ¡¿Qué rayos hago en tu casa? - pregunto un poco desconcertado Naruto, y Sasuke suspiro, al parecer un poco fastidiado.  
- Detesto tu mala memoria. – bufo Sasuke y Naruto ante el comentario inflo sus mejillas un poco y cerro sus ojos cruzándose de brazos, pero los deshizo en seguida y sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando de repente Sasuke, apoyando una de sus manos en la cabecera de la silla acerco su rostro al de Naruto, con el seño un poco fruncido, y de repente, sin que Naruto se diera cuenta, y antes de que él pudiera hacer algo, lo beso.

Eran alrededor de las seis de la mañana, un poco de la luz del amanecer estaba entrando por la ventana de la habitación, Naruto se encontraba respirando algo agitado con sus ojos completamente abiertos, al parecer solo había sido un sueño, un horrible sueño, por suerte se encontraba ahora sentado en su cama. Luego de unos segundos de tratar de calmar su respiración empezó a pasear sus ojos por la habitación, y de repente sus ojos se posaron en el ahora, por suerte para Naruto, dormido Sasuke.  
- "Fue solo un sueño… fue solo un sueño…" – se repetía Naruto un poco asustado en la mente mientras no quitaba sus ojos de Sasuke. – "¡¿Qué clase de sueño fue ese? ¡QUE ASCO!"– se dijo en sus pensamientos mientras moviendo la cabeza enérgicamente de un lado hacia otro, trataba de quitarse esa última imagen que lo hizo despertar de golpe.  
Naruto aun no entendía porque había soñado tal cosa, si es cierto que a veces los sueños te quieren decir cosas, pero ese sueño ¿Qué rayos podía decirte? A ver, si se ponía a pensar, quizás el hecho de que ya llevaran alrededor de dos semanas preparando la obra, y que aun tenía el trauma de haberse tenido que besar con Sasuke en el primer ensayo, y que ese mismo día, en su infortunio, era el ensayo general de la obra, estaba por fin haciendo estragos en el pobre Naruto.  
- "Aun considerando eso, no tengo porque soñar esa asquerosidad, ¿Qué me pasa?" - suspiro en sus pensamientos, y para tratar de pensar otra cosa, quiso consultar su celular rápidamente y vio que eran las seis y media de la mañana. – "¡¿SEIS Y MEDIA DE LA MAÑANA? ¡Con razón ni el teme está levantado! Rayos, es demasiado temprano… " – maldijo en sus pensamientos al sueño, ahora no podría volver a dormir. – "Quizás una ducha no me caiga tan mal…" – pensó, y sin tener nada más que hacer, y con su sueño completamente arruinado, se levanto de la cama y fue hacia el baño.

En su placido sueño, que aunque no estuviera soñando nada en particular, era paz completa y serena, algo que deseaba con toda su alma, hasta que un fuerte sonido lo hizo abrir los ojos.  
- "Maldita alarma…" – maldijo mientras estirando el brazo agarro el celular y detuvo la molesta alarma. – "Perfecto… a ducharse y a tomarse una hora despertando al…" – suspiro sentándose en la cama y cuando volteo a la cama de Naruto vio que no estaba. – "¿Y el Dobe? No se pudo haber despertado antes que yo…" – asumió Sasuke, pero no podía haber otra explicación lógica. De repente, su buen oído capto un ligero sonido, parecido a agua cayendo. – "No lo puedo creer… se está duchando" – pensó, un poco sorprendido la verdad, Naruto casi nunca se duchaba al levantarse, así que fue para comprobar que fuera verdad.  
- ¡Naruto! – lo llamo tocando a la puerta, pero no escuchaba respuesta. - ¡Dobe! – lo volvió a llamar y nada, así que comprobó que la puerta no estaba cerrada y entro con cuidado. – "Apuesto cinco mil yenes a que se quedo dormido" – rio en su mente y una sonrisa se dibujo en su boca y borrándola se acerco a la ducha y la abrió un poco en sentido contrario a la regadera, obviamente, no iba a mojarse; y en efecto, Naruto se había dormido en la repisa de la pared que era lo suficientemente gruesa como para que alguien pudiera sentarse allí. – "Increíble…"- suspiro en sus pensamientos. - ¡Oye, Usuratonkachi, despierta! – le dijo subiendo un poco el tono de voz y Naruto se despertó de golpe, tanto que resbaló y cayó en el suelo de la ducha, Sasuke tuvo que reprimir algo la sonrisa que quería dibujársele en el rostro.  
- Maldición… - dijo levantándose con cuidado, y al ver al frente ve al pelinegro completamente asomado en la ducha. - ¡¿SASUKE? ¡¿Qué demonios haces? ¡Cierra eso!– dijo sonrojado en las mejillas y cerrando con fuerza la cortina, obligando a Sasuke a dar unos pasos hacia atrás.  
- Como si hubiera mucho que ver… - suspiro Sasuke, lamentablemente Naruto lo escucho.  
- ¡TE ESCUCHE SASUKE! ¡Y NO DEBERIAS ALARDEAR MUCHO TAMPOCO! – le grito desde la ducha y eso, haría enojar hasta al hombre más frio del mundo.  
- ¡Al menos tengo algo de que alardear, Usuratonkachi! – le respondió Sasuke y el rostro de un enojado Naruto se asomo por la cortina y Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír satisfactoriamente.  
- Ay sí, porque soy Uchiha Sasuke…como te odio… - le dijo y cerró la cortina para seguir bañándose.  
- Sentimiento mutuo. – respondió Sasuke. - Oye, ¿Me haces el favor de apurarte?, yo también debo darme una ducha… - le dijo recostándose en la pared del baño.  
- Ya casi salgo, dios ten algo de paciencia. – bufo Naruto mientras sacaba su brazo de la ducha y tomaba una toalla, se la coloco y salió de ella sin cerrar la llave ya que Sasuke entraría enseguida. – Todo tuyo. – le dijo caminando fuera de la ducha y luego de haber ajustado su toalla a su cintura tomo otra para el cabello. Por alguna razón el cuello de Naruto se volteo y vio justo cuando Sasuke se había quitado el calzoncillo y estaba por entrar a la ducha. – "Dios… sí que es blanco" – fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente, acompañado de un pequeño rubor en la mejilla, antes de voltearse para salir del baño.  
Naruto entro a la habitación, se coloco su uniforme y se dejo caer con pereza en su cama.  
- "Me sigo preguntando… ¿Qué demonios fue ese sueño?..." – se pregunto a sí mismo cuando apareció de nuevo la imagen de Sasuke besándolo. – "Creo que la obra está empezando a afectarme… debes relajarte Naruto." – se dijo en la cabeza y trato de repetírselo lo mas que pudo.

Sasuke intento bañarse rápido, por suerte se había llevado su uniforme con él y se cambio en el baño; salió aun secándose algo el cabello y en vez de entrar en el cuarto, fue hacia la puerta, solo para verificar si habían llegado las fotos que había mandado a revelar poco días atrás, de aquella tarde en el parque cuando compro la cámara desechable. Y en efecto, estaban.  
- "Ya era hora" – pensó Sasuke y recogió el sobre del suelo. – Veamos… - dijo abriendo el sobre.  
Que ironía, casi ninguna había salido demasiado bien, realmente las fotos con esas cámaras no eran confiables… pero hubo una que si había salido casi perfecta, la que Naruto insistió que le tomara. – Que cara de idiota… - suspiro al ver la foto.  
Sasuke volvió a meterla en el sobre y fue hasta el cuarto.  
- Oye, usuratonkachi. – le dijo al entrar.  
- ¡Dime! – dijo al instante Naruto, sentándose en la cama, al parecer estaba acostado.  
- Cuidado te vuelves a quedar dormido… - musito al ver que se levantaba.  
- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Naruto.  
- Toma tu dichosa foto. – dijo sacándola del sobre y extendiéndosela al rubio.  
- ¡Al fin las enviaron! – dijo contento y la tomo. – Bien, pude haber salido peor! – rio Naruto viendo la foto.  
- No creo que eso sea posible… - dijo Sasuke, haciendo que Naruto emitiera un pequeño bufeo.  
- No es gracioso… - se quejo Naruto con una de sus mejillas infladas, junto con el seño un poco fruncido.  
- Para ti! – aclaro Sasuke con una sonrisa de medio lado. – Oh, demonios, ya son las siete y cuarenta, mejor nos vamos… - dijo mirando de repente su reloj de muñeca.  
Prepararon sus bolsos en un dos por tres y rápidamente se encaminaron a la escuela.

- ¡Buenos días, Naruto, Sasuke! – los saludo energéticamente Sakura cuando los vio sentarse en las sillas.  
- ¡Buenos días, Sakura! – respondió Naruto con una gran sonrisa, a diferencia de Sasuke, que solo hizo un gesto con la mano.  
- ¿Están emocionados? – pregunto Sakura, como si se le hubiera olvidado la obra que ellos estaban haciendo.  
- Sakura… ¿Cómo estarlo? – suspiro Sasuke, tratando de que recordara que ese día tendría que volver a besarse con Naruto.  
- "Es cierto… en horas tendré que volverme a besar con Sasuke…" – pensó Naruto aterrado, ¿Por qué de repente se sentía tan nervioso por ese hecho? Ya lo había besado antes; y como si su mente lo odiara volvió a aparecer la imagen de Sasuke besándolo, pero esta vez le costó mucho sacarla de su mente, hasta que algo lo golpeo en la nuca.  
- Se puede saber, ¿Por qué estas moviendo la cabeza como loco? – pregunto Sasuke con una ceja arqueada, y apenas Naruto volteo a verlo su corazón dio un salto total.  
- Por… ¡Por nada! – dijo algo nervioso y se volteo apoyando su cabeza en el pupitre, y oyó que Sasuke suspiraba con cierta pesadez. – "¿Y ahora porque demonios me puse nervioso? Detesto no entender lo que sucede…" – pensó Naruto derrotado, pero por alguna razón, quiso comprobar su teoría, y giro los ojos hacia Sasuke disimuladamente… pero apenas sus ojos lo vieron la imagen del sueño volvió a proyectársele en la mente y tuvo que voltear enseguida. – "¿Estoy loco? Fue solo un sueño, no es como si en realidad me pusiera nervioso por besar a Sasuke, solo es un beso, el es mi amigo a final de cuentas… ¿Qué importa?, no significa nada… ¿Pero… y si significa algo? ¡NO! ¿Qué estoy pensando? Ya me estoy volviendo loco… debes calmarte Naruto" – pensó. – "Pero… ese sueño; bueno, pudo haber sido peor… solo fue un beso, al menos no dijo nada…" – consideró. – "No, no, no, no, no, no…. ¡Naruto! ¿Qué estas pensando?, ¿Qué es eso de "solo fue un beso"? ¡Como si un beso fuera cualquier cosa, está bien en la obra pero, un beso así de la nada no es cualquier cosa!" – Pensó Naruto al punto de arrancarse los cabellos, su cabeza iba a explotar; y como si no fuera suficiente, la imagen de su verdadero beso con Sasuke en el primer ensayo de la obra. – "NARUTO YA!" – se grito en su mente y sin querer se levanto de golpe de la silla.  
- ¿Y ahora qué? – pregunto Sasuke con ceja arqueada, sumada a las demás miradas de interrogación que le dirigían sus compañeros.  
- Ne-necesito ir al baño! – dijo un poco nervioso y salió casi corriendo del salón, asegurándose de que Sasuke no lo siguiera.

Apenas llego al baño, fue rápidamente a un lavamanos tomo, todo el agua que podía entre sus manos y se lavo un poco la cara, necesitaba espabilarse un poco.  
- "¿Por qué demonios estoy tan nervioso? Como si no lo hubiera besado antes…" – suspiro, mientras observaba al agua descender por el desagüe del lavamanos. – "Todo es culpa de ese maldito sueño…" – maldijo en su mente hasta que la puerta se abrió, e inesperadamente, quien entro por ella, era Sasuke. – "Oh, genial" – suspiro al verlo, pero evito su mirada y miro al lado contrario.  
- Se puede saber, ¿Por qué saliste de repente del salón? Kakashi me acaba de mandar a buscarte, ya va a empezar la clase. – le dijo cerrando la puerta al entrar.  
- ¡Por nada, solo quería venir a lavarme la cara, aun tenía algo de sueño! – mintió Naruto cruzándose de brazos.  
- "Esta actuando extraño…" – pensó Sasuke al ver esa actitud, que aunque siempre se estaba quejando, esa actitud no era la usual, evitaba su mirada demasiado. – Bueno, no me importa, debemos ir al salón, a menos que quieras un castigo de Kakashi. – dijo Sasuke recostándose en la pared del baño y cruzándose de brazos.  
- Bien, bien. – acepto Naruto, no quería tener problemas con las clases, por increíble que parezca, así que soltó sus brazos y los metió dentro de sus bolsillos siguiendo a Sasuke que estaba saliendo del baño.

- ¡Sakura! ¿Vienes? – pregunto Naruto con una gran sonrisa acercándose a su amiga, contento porque por fin podría comer y además, no estaría solo con Sasuke, aun mirarlo provocaba que esa horrible imagen apareciera en su mente, se iba a volver loco.  
- Lo siento, Naruto, las chicas me dijeron para comer con ellas y para practicar algo de la obra. – se disculpo Sakura, y la expresión de felicidad de Naruto se transformo en una de nervios.  
- ¿De… de verdad no vendrás con nosotros? – pregunto Naruto.  
- ¿Por qué esa cara Naruto? ¿Qué problema hay en almorzar con Sasuke? – pregunto ella extrañada, Naruto nunca había mostrado problemas en almorzar solo con Sasuke.  
- ¡Nin-ninguno! – Bufo cruzándose de brazos.  
- Si tu lo dices… bien, nos vemos! – se despidió ella con una sonrisa, aunque dudosa por la repentina extraña actitud de su amigo, trato de no darle importancia.  
Naruto suspiro y vio a Sakura salir del salón con Ino y Ten-Ten, hasta que algo lo hizo voltear tan rápido que casi cae.  
- Apúrate, ¿Quieres? – dijo de repente Sasuke detrás de él.  
- ¡Cla…claro! – asintió Naruto y lo siguió fuera del salón.  
Durante todo el trayecto a la cafetería, Naruto no quiso ni hablar ni mirar a Sasuke.  
- "Me encanta que no hable todo el tiempo, pero, esto es una exageración, ¿Qué demonios le pasa?" – se pregunto Sasuke al ver la persistente actitud que tenia Naruto, desde la mañana lo noto algo nervioso, pero no entendía la razón. – "Quizás sea la obra" – pensó, pero ninguno de los días anteriores, ni en ningún momento se había mostrado demasiado nervioso por eso, o al menos, no lo suficiente como para no querer ni siquiera mirarlo. – "¿Qué en el mundo le pudo haber pasado para estar así?" – se pregunto Sasuke, no sabía porque le intrigaba tanto el repentino cambio de Naruto, pero le interesaba, no quería preguntarle porque obviamente le iba a decir una mentira o simplemente iba a negarlo a toda costa, así que no era una opción. – "Tendré que esperar a la obra a ver…" – concluyo y suspiro con fuerza.

Si Sasuke aun no estaba lo suficientemente sorprendido por el comportamiento del rubio, el resto del día hizo que lo estuviera, Naruto se mostraba extrañamente callado, apenas hablaba con él y con Sakura. Por suerte, el día se pasó rápido y sin ningún contacto entre ellos, claro está, hasta que el último timbre sonó y Jiraiya entro por la puerta.  
- ¡Chicos, vengan! ¡Ya es hora del último ensayo! – dijo con una sonrisa haciéndoles un gesto de que salieran del salón.  
- "¡MALDICIÓN!" – maldijo Naruto en su mente al escuchar las palabras de Jiraiya.

- Chicas, Kurenai las está esperando en el auditorio. – les indico a las chicas y estas se levantaron y empezaron a salir del aula.  
- Suerte chicos. – les dijo Sakura a Naruto y a Sasuke antes de salir, con una sonrisa de ánimo, y salió del salón junto con las demás.  
- ¿Y bien?, ¿Qué esperan?, ¿La foto? Vengan de una vez. – dijo Jiraiya saliendo al pasillo y todos se levantaron y lo siguieron.  
- "Por fin, mientras más rápido acabe esto más rápido volverá todo a la normalidad… eso espero" – suspiro Sasuke mientras caminaban al teatro. Y de nuevo, Naruto no le dirigió ni la vista ni la palabra en todo el camino. 

El ensayo en general estaba yendo bastante bien, Naruto se había estado trabando en algunas líneas, y se le notaba nervioso, pero lo hizo lo mejor que pudo… según él.  
Cabe resaltar, todo iba de maravilla hasta que… llego la dichosa escena, la escena del beso.  
- Perfecto, recuerden Naruto y Sasuke, esta escena es una de las más importantes… ¡NO LA ECHEN A PERDER! – les grito Jiraiya antes de comenzar, se sentó de nuevo en su silla, que del tiro se había levantado, y dio luz verde para empezar la escena.

- "¿Qué se necesita para despertar a la princesa, Hada madrina Flora?" – pregunto Sasuke, siguiendo lo mejor que podía el libreto, mientras caminaba hacia la cama.

- "Joven Príncipe, es necesario un beso de amor verdadero para despertarla" – dijo al que le había tocado el hada madrina Flora

- "Si usted de verdad ama a la princesa, el beso la despertara" – dijo Kiba, ya acostumbrado al empalagoso dialogo de la obra.

- "Yo en verdad la amo…" – dijo Sasuke.

Jiraiya luego, empezó a leer lo que seguía.  
- "Entonces, luego de decir eso, el príncipe Felipe se acerco lentamente a la cama de la Princesa, e inclinándose un poco sobre la cama, se acerco a su hermoso rostro y con delicadeza, deposito un pequeño beso en sus labios" – leyó Jiraiya, y Sasuke, ya acostumbrado, se inclino sobre la cama lentamente y se acerco al rostro de Naruto, pero obviamente, esta vez no era como las anteriores, hoy tendría que besarlo de nuevo.  
Estaba a pocos centímetros del rostro de Naruto, y a pocos segundos de besarlo, cuando de repente Naruto se levanto súbitamente golpeando un poco el rostro de Sasuke y casi haciéndolo caer de la cama.  
- ¡¿NARUTO? – grito Jiraiya al verlo levantarse así.  
- ¿Qué pasa contigo, usuratonkachi? – pregunto Sasuke, evitando gritar, y frunciéndole el seño.

Pero Naruto no dijo nada, solo se levanto de golpe y salió corriendo del escenario, Sasuke, sin esperar un segundo a que Jiraiya le dijera que fuera a buscarlo, salió corriendo a perseguirlo.  
- ¡Naruto! – lo llamo justo al llegar a la parte trasera del escenario pero no lo vio, así que fue hacia el baño y tampoco. – "Se las va a ver conmigo ese idiota" – maldijo y siguió buscándolo, hasta que pensó en que habría salido afuera, no había otro lugar, así que fue hacia la puerta trasera del teatro y en efecto, allí estaba, pero al parecer no lo había escuchado salir, porque ni se volteo, de hecho, por alguna extraña razón golpeaba su cabeza con su mano izquierda.  
Sasuke se acerco y le detuvo la mano sujetándola por la muñeca.  
- ¿Qué rayos haces, usuratonkachi? – pregunto Sasuke, sin soltar la muñeca de Naruto, y por primera vez en el día, Naruto lo miro a los ojos, pero al segundo quito la vista de Sasuke, y se soltó del agarre del pelinegro con rapidez.  
- ¡Nada, solo quería tomar algo de aire! – bufo Naruto cruzándose de brazos, y apoyándose en el barandal que tenía enfrente.  
- Para hacer eso no tenías que armar un alboroto. – apunto Sasuke y Naruto bufo un poco. - ¿Se puede saber porque demonios tantos nervios? – le pregunto, algo molesto, y aun sabiendo que quizás no le respondería le pregunto.  
- ¡Yo no estoy nervioso, teme! – bufo Naruto, volteándose, y apoyándose de espalda a la barandilla, aun con sus brazos cruzados.  
- Pues no lo parece. – dijo Sasuke. – Por favor, ¿Acaso estas nervioso por un estúpido beso? – dijo de repente, sin creer que esa fuera la razón, pero al caso, el tiempo que llevaba conociendo a Naruto, le enseño que no mucho de lo que tuviera que ver con el era posible.  
De repente, y sin Naruto quererlo, la imagen de Sasuke besándolo le apareció casi multiplicado por diez.  
- ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! ¡¿Qué clase de loco me crees a mí? ¡Solo es un!… beso. – Negó, algo molesto.  
- Mira, no pretendo preguntarte más nada, solo te pido que regresemos de una vez para acabar esto lo más rápido posible. – le propuso Sasuke, y al parecer Naruto lo empezó a considerar.  
- "Vamos Naruto… solo es un beso, tú has pasado por cosas peores, además, es Sasuke, es tu amigo, ¿Qué importa?, como si fuera gran cosa… solo un pequeño e inocente beso, y por eso te darán un increíble viaje, ten eso en mente, tu puedes" – se dijo a sí mismo, tratando de animarse. – Bien. – asintió Naruto, tratando de ocultar los nervios que aun se mantenían en el.  
- ¿No vas a causar más alborotos? – pregunto Sasuke caminando hacia la puerta, y sin saber porque a Naruto le causo, entre rabia y risa.  
- ¡No! – se quejo Naruto, pero sin poder evitar una media sonrisa en su rostro, y oyó que Sasuke reía por lo bajo, y de hecho, cuando volteo la vista hacia él, estaba sonriendo, le paso la mano por el cabello a Naruto y volvió a reír, apresurándose a entrar el primero al teatro, lo que provoco que Naruto hiciera un pequeño bufeo y un ligero rubor apareciera en sus mejillas, luego siguió a Sasuke dentro del teatro.

- ¡¿Ya, Naruto? – pregunto algo alterado Jiraiya cuando los vio entrar, Naruto no respondió, solo suspiro, y Jiraiya tomo eso como un sí, y empezaron la escena de nuevo.

- "¿Qué se necesita para despertar a la princesa, Hada madrina Flora?" – pregunto Sasuke, con no tanto animo como siempre, detestaba repetir escenas.

- "Joven Príncipe, es necesario un beso de amor verdadero para despertarla" – dijo al que le había tocado el hada madrina Flora.

- "Si usted de verdad ama a la princesa, el beso la despertara" – dijo Kiba, también con menos animo, pero al diablo, que mas.

- "Yo en verdad la amo…" – dijo Sasuke.

Luego, Jiraiya empezó a leer de nuevo las acciones.  
- "Entonces, luego de decir eso, el príncipe Felipe se acerco lentamente a la cama de la Princesa, e inclinándose un poco sobre la cama, se acerco a su hermoso rostro y con delicadeza, deposito un pequeño beso en sus labios" – leyó Jiraiya, y Sasuke, por segunda vez, se inclino sobre la cama lentamente y se acerco al rostro de Naruto; no quiso cerrar los ojos tan pronto, y los mantuvo ligeramente cerrados mientras se acercaba, pero lo suficiente como para aun observar el rostro de Naruto, eso claro, hasta que rozo los labios de Naruto, y lo beso de la manera más real que podía, tratando de recordar unos "consejos" que le había dado Itachi contra su voluntad; pero algo cambio en comparación al beso del primer ensayo, esta vez, al tercer segundo, los labios de Sasuke empezaron a moverse un poco, provocando que los de Naruto lo hicieran también, haciendo que, el inocente beso, se transformara de cierta manera en un beso un poco más real.  
Al parecer, algo los aisló del mundo, porque no escucharon el cinco de Jiraiya, si no hasta que un grito, algo más fuerte, los saco de ese mundo donde se encerraron sin querer.  
- ¡ERAN SOLO CINCO SEGUNDOS CHICOS, NO DIEZ! – les grito cruzándose de brazos y del golpe ambos se separaron, sin siquiera mirar al profesor, solo se quedaron viendo el uno al otro, hasta que las risas de sus compañeros hicieron que levantaran la vista, molestos. – ¡Ya dejen de reírse, sigamos con esto! – trato de detener las risas Jiraiya, y por suerte lo logro, si no, Sasuke hubiera golpeado a cualquiera que hablara.  
- Bien, una última cosa, Naruto, Sasuke. – dijo acercándose al escenario, donde nadie se había movido de sus lugares, a excepción de Sasuke que se encontraba sentado en la cama, en vez de apoyado en ella. – ¡Los quiero felicitar! ¡Estuvo excelente! ¡Casi pude sentir el amor en ese beso! – rio cruzándose de brazos, y las carcajadas estallaron en todos los que estaban allí.  
- Definitivamente me voy a vengar por esto… - dijo Sasuke, harto de esos pequeños chistes que parecían solo existir para amargarle la existencia.  
- Dime en que te ayudo… - dijo Naruto, harto de lo mismo.  
- Bien, chicos, ya basta. – dijo Jiraiya, para calmar a los demás. – Todos hicieron un perfecto trabajo, los quiero aquí mañana a las cuatro de la tarde, para preparar todo, la obra será a las seis, ¿Entendido? – explico y todos asintieron. – Bien, pueden irse, alguien más me ayudara a limpiar, ¡Hasta mañana! – se despidió y regreso a su asiento por su maletín y salió del teatro, al igual que casi todos los del salón.

- Demonios… ¡Por fin! – suspiro Naruto con cierta sonrisa de alivio, y se lanzo a la grama, para descansar debajo del enorme árbol que estaba en el patio de la escuela, Sasuke por el contrario solo se sentó justo al lado de Naruto. – Bien, pudo haber sido peor. – dijo de repente Naruto, Sasuke lo miro con una ceja arqueada.  
- Sorpréndeme… ¿Cómo? – pregunto, sin poder creer que de hecho pudiera haber estado peor.  
- ¡Pudo habernos obligado a ponernos los trajes! ¿O no? – rio Naruto, al parecer, algo de los nervios se había ido, así que Sasuke no pudo evitar reír un poco también.  
- Bien, buen punto. – dijo Sasuke, e igualmente que Naruto se acostó en la grama, colocando sus manos en su nuca, para apoyarse allí.  
- Ahora solo queda… ma…mañana. – bostezo Naruto, de repente le había dado algo de sueño. – Demonios… aquí sí que hace ca… - volvió a bostezar, pero Sasuke no escucho nada mas durante unos segundos, en vez, sintió como si Naruto se le apoyara en el pecho, como si él fuera una almohada, y cuando bajo la vista, estaba en lo correcto, y aunque se sorprendió un poco, trato de no hacer ningún movimiento brusco, solo para no despertarlo, porque al parecer se había quedado dormido, y como que no podía dormir sin apoyarse en algo, pensó Sasuke.  
Después de pensarlo, estuvo a segundos de despertarlo, pero prefirió dejarlo así a la final, total, no le hacía daño a nadie quedándose de esa manera, ¿O sí?  
- "Me sigo preguntando porque el Dobe tenía tantos nervios, no suena muy lógico lo del beso… no hay razón para estar nervioso por esa tontería… ambos somos amigos, ¿Qué problema hay?..." – pensó Sasuke, no podía sacarse eso de la cabeza, aunque Naruto parecía estar menos nervioso, seguía intrigándolo.- "Una persona común solo se pone nerviosa por pequeñeces como esa cuando es una persona de la cual… gusta" – pensó Sasuke en un momento de locura e idiotez, del golpe, bajo la mirada a Naruto, pero la devolvió a la copa del árbol donde la había tenido esos últimos cinco minutos. – "Perfecto,… ahora te estás volviendo loco, Sasuke, ¿Te escuchaste acaso?, ¡¿"gustar"?, no, no, estás diciendo tonterías, solo ignóralo, esos nervios fueron porque Naruto es un completo idiota y ya, no pienses locuras." – se dijo así mismo, eso que acababa de pasar por su mente era una mera y completa locura, así que decidió tratar de dormir un poco, para despejar su mente, y a los pocos segundos callo dormido. 

Se encontraba sentado en el borde del escenario justo al lado de Sasuke, no decían nada, solo miraban al vacio, hasta que Sasuke hablo.  
- Hey – le dijo, y este volteo la vista hacia Sasuke. - ¿Por qué estabas tan nervioso por el beso, Naruto? – pregunto Sasuke, como si se tratara de cualquier cosa.  
- ¡Yo no estaba nervioso! – negó de nuevo Naruto.  
- A mi no me engañas Naruto. – dijo con cierta sonrisa. - ¿Por qué estabas tan nervioso por el beso, Naruto? – le volvió a preguntar, borrando la sonrisa, Naruto se quedo inmóvil, sin quitar sus ojos de los de Sasuke, no sabía que responderle, o más bien, no sabía cómo responderle. – Detesto cuando te quedas sin decir nada… vamos, ¿Tan difícil es responder? – insistió Sasuke, y Naruto no pudo mas, y se lo dijo apenas se le aparecieron las palabras en su mente.  
- Porque… me gustas, Sasuke. – respondió, sonrojado en la mejillas, y sin quitar sus ojos de Sasuke.  
El pelinegro no se movió ni un centímetro, solo desvió un poco su vista de los azules ojos de Naruto, y sonrió de medio lado, algo que Naruto no se espero, y se acerco lentamente, como si quisiera besarlo, y en efecto, lo beso.  
Al instante, Naruto abrió los ojos, había sido otro sueño, otro horrible sueño, por suerte solo estaba acostado en la grama, y con su cabeza apoyada en… ¿Ah?, ¿En que estaba apoyado?, levanto la vista, y estaba dormido justo en el pecho de Sasuke, al ver esto se levanto tan rápido como le dio su espalda, por suerte, Sasuke aun dormía.  
- "Eso no fue real… fue solo un sueño… ¡¿PERO POR QUE TUVE OTRO SUEÑO ASI?" – se  
grito a si mismo sacudiendo la cabeza, "Me gustas, Sasuke", le regresaron esas horribles palabras que sin saber porque había pronunciado en su sueño, y para colmo de males, se había vuelto a besar con Sasuke, eso no era normal, ¿Qué demonios estaba mal con él?, es Sasuke. – "Es Sasuke, es Sasuke, es Sasuke, es Sasuke, es Sasuke, es Sasuke, es Sasuke, es Sasuke, es Sasuke, es Sasuke…" –se repitió en su cabeza, dándose pequeños golpes, tratando que esa imagen se saliera de su cabeza. De repente, algo toco su hombro.  
- ¡AH! –grito sorprendido y se volteo violentamente para ver a Sasuke con una ceja arqueada. – Ah… Sasuke. – dijo y trato de calmarse, aunque bueno, ver a Sasuke no era necesariamente lo que necesitaba para calmarse.  
- No pienso preguntar… - dijo levantándose. - ¿Nos vamos? Quiero descansar un poco. – dijo Sasuke, mirando a Naruto y cruzándose de brazos.  
- Si, yo también estoy algo cansado. – dijo Naruto evitando los ojos de Sasuke y levantándose de la grama. – "¿Debería decirle de los sueños? No, no, no Naruto, ¿Qué estas pensando?, te creerá lunático, esas cosas no son normales, no entre chicos, no, debo sacar eso de mi mente, eso es lo que debo hacer…" – se dijo, convencido, mientras caminaban hacia el apartamento, pero apenas Naruto puso sus ojos en Sasuke disimuladamente, la imagen del sueño volvió. – "¡¿Por qué es tan difícil?" – Suspiro con fuerza en su mente, pero una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.  
- Na…Naruto. – escucho de repente, cuando vio a su lado, como a medio metro de distancia estaba Hinata Hyuuga. - ¿Pu…puedo… hablar…con…contigo? – pregunto, con cierto sonrojo en las mejillas, y con sus manos ocultas detrás de su espalda.  
- ¡Claro! – acepto Naruto con una sonrisa.  
- Me voy adelantando entonces. – dijo Sasuke y siguió caminando, Naruto le asintió y devolvió su vista a Hinata.

- Dime, Hinata. – le dijo Naruto sonriendo.  
- Este… que….quería…darte… es…esto! – dijo nerviosa y haciendo una reverencia le extendió una carta color marfil, y con el nombre de Naruto en ella.  
- "¿Una carta?" – se pregunto Naruto en su mente, pero no quito su sonrisa y tomo la carta. – Gracias, Hinata! – le agradeció, dirigiéndole una gran sonrisa, la chica se sonrojo aun mas y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su boca, mientras empezaba a jugar con sus manos.  
- Este… nos…nos veremos…mañana…este… ya…debo…irme. – le dijo nerviosa, y en la misma posición.  
- ¡Claro! ¡Buena suerte en la obra! – le dijo con la misma sonrisa y se despidió de ella con un gesto de la mano y ella hizo lo mismo. – "¿Qué será?" – se pregunto Naruto al ver la carta, ya a varios metros de allí, y cuando la volteo, estaba sellada con un delicado corazón rojo. – "¡¿CARTA DE AMOR?" – se dijo a sí mismo, sorprendido, obviamente, era la primera vez que le daban una, y no pudo pensar en otra cosa que salir corriendo a mostrársela a Sasuke, pero corrió lo más rápido que pudo y no lo vio, así que supuso que ya estaría en el apartamento.  
- "Dios, es rápido" – pensó, volviendo a apresurar el paso hasta el apartamento.

Subió rápidamente las escaleras y corrió hasta la puerta, pero cuando se detuvo a buscar sus llaves en su bolsillo, no las encontró.  
- "¡Demonios! ¿Y mis llaves?" – se pregunto mientras buscaba como loco por cada bolsillo existente en su chaqueta, camisa y pantalón, pero no las encontró. – ¿Por qué a mí? –  
suspiro y golpeo la puerta, algo fuerte por si Sasuke estaba en el cuarto. - ¡SASUKE! ¡OYE, SASUKE! ¡ABREME! – grito Naruto, volviendo a tocar la puerta, pero no escucho nada. - ¡OYE, TEME! ¡ABREME O TE…! – grito, pero no termino de hablar cuando un molesto Sasuke apareció frente a él.  
- ¿O qué? – pregunto con el seño un poco fruncido.  
- Na…Nada.- mintió Naruto sonriendo con nerviosismo, Sasuke suspiro y se aparto de la puerta para dejarlo pasar.  
Sasuke no dijo una palabra, al contrario, regreso a la mesa de la cocina donde tenía su laptop.  
- Sasuke! Sasuke! – se le acerco contento Naruto, ansioso por mostrarle la carta que le acababan de dar.  
- ¿Qué quieres ahora? – pregunto fastidiado, sin apartar su vista del monitor.  
- ¡Mira lo que me dieron! – dijo emocionado y le mostro la carta, pero este ni siquiera volteo.  
- Fascinante. – dijo sin el más mínimo animo.

- Ni siquiera volteaste! ¡MIRA! – le volvió a insistir, pero esta vez le puso la carta en frente del monitor para que se viera obligado a prestarle atención.  
- Una carta, te felicito. – dijo Sasuke apartando la carta de la pantalla con la mano.  
- ¡No es solo una carta Sasuke! Es una carta de amor – presumió Naruto orgulloso.  
- ¿Qué? – dijo incrédulo, lo suficiente como para desviar su vista hacia el sonriente Naruto que tenía a su lado. - ¿Qué clase de maniática te daría una? ¿Quién es la pobrecita? Debió haber perdido una apuesta. – dijo con una ceja arqueada, pero al final esbozo cierta sonrisa.  
- ¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡Me la dio Hinata! – dijo sonriendo y balanceando la carta de un lado a otro.  
- ¿Y ya la leíste? – pregunto Sasuke, devolviendo su vista hacia la computadora.  
- Pues… no, en realidad no. – dijo Naruto viendo la carta, y de repente la abrió y saco un delicado papel color lila, con hermosos lirios pintados en él, y además, adornado por una muy bonita caligrafía, escrita con lo que parecía un bolígrafo morado que tenia cierto brillo.  
La carta rezaba:

_ "Naruto, ¿Cómo estás?, espero que bien.  
Se que esto parece un poco extraño, de hecho, yo misma no estoy muy segura de esto; solo quería decirte lo mucho que te admiro, Naruto, desde el primer día que te conocí te he admirado mucho, no solo por la facilidad de expresarte que tienes, si no, esa increíble personalidad, eres espontaneo, alegre y confiable, una persona increíble, de verdad te admiro y me agradas mucho. Sé que no hablamos muy seguido, pero por esa misma razón quería darte esta carta, sabía que no tendría la oportunidad de hablarte en persona, y de ser así, mis nervios no me dejarían.  
Así que, quería preguntarte si existía la posibilidad de que, algún día, ¿Quisieras salir conmigo a alguna parte…? no lo sé, al cine o a donde prefieras, te dejo mi numero al reverso de la carta… y, este, cuando gustes, llámame, ¿Si?.  
_

_Adiós, nos veremos, Uzumaki Naruto._

Saludos, Hinata Hyuuga."

- Me está… invitando a salir… - dijo sorprendido, aun viendo el escrito de la carta. – "Pero… ¿Debería? Digo, nunca he hablado con ella lo suficiente y…" – pensó Naruto sin quitar los ojos de la carta. – "Bueno… lo pensare, esta es la primera chica que de hecho gusta de mi, debería darle una oportunidad, si, lo pensare" – pensó sonriendo y volvió a guardar la carta.  
- ¿Y? – pregunto Sasuke, sacando a Naruto de su letargo.  
- ¿Qué? – pregunto Naruto.  
- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – volvió a preguntar.  
- ¡Lo pensare! Quizás si sea bueno salir con ella, ¿no crees? – dijo sonriendo, y Sasuke solo suspiro un poco.  
Naruto vio que Sasuke no estaba de ganas para hablar, así que se levanto, pensando que quizás podría dormir un poco. 

Durante toda esa tarde, y la noche, Naruto trato de no estar en mucho contacto con Sasuke, solo para que los pequeños recuerdos de esos desagradables sueños no volvieran a él, era la primera vez que Naruto ignoraba a Sasuke así, pero tenía que hacerlo mientras esas imágenes desaparecían.  
Pero a pesar de todo, al llegar la noche, logro dormir tranquilo, o al menos, esperaba dormir tranquilo.

De repente, se vio a sí mismo en la sala de un apartamento, no era ningún lugar que el conociera, y por alguna razón estaba sentado frente a un hermoso piano negro y no se iba a aguantar las ganas de tocar, así que lo hizo.  
De repente, algo lo asusto tanto que hubiera podido haberse caído de la silla si no se hubiera sujetado un poco al piano.  
- ¿Qué haces tocando a estar horas, Usuratonkachi? – pregunto, era Sasuke, apareció de la nada abrazándolo de espaldas.  
- Maldición, me asustaste. – reprocho Naruto tratando de traer de vuelta su respiración normal.  
- Lo siento. – dijo Sasuke, lo más cerca del oído de Naruto que pudo, las palpitaciones que Naruto aumentaron por alguna razón. – Oye, ¿Sigues algo dormido, no es así? – pregunto Sasuke, y Naruto volteo hacia la derecha para encontrarse frente a frente, y a pocos centímetros del rostro del pelinegro, tan cerca, que podía sentir claramente la respiración de este.  
- Solo un poco… - respondió Naruto, con sus ojos clavados en los negros ojos de Sasuke.  
Sasuke sonrió y deslizando una de sus manos dentro de la camisa de Naruto, lo beso, pero esta vez, era un beso de los reales.  
No había nada peor que no poder despertarse, era un sueño, obviamente era un sueño, pero… no podía despertar, y aquel beso continuaba…y de verdad que no le apetecía ver en lo que se estaba convirtiendo ese beso… hasta que por fin…  
Naruto abrió los ojos y se sentó de golpe en la cama, comprobando que solo había sido otro de esos raros sueños, pero…  
- "¡MIERDA! ¿OTRO? ¿QUE DEMONIOS ME PASA?" – maldijo Naruto en sus pensamientos mientras frotaba su cabeza y la agitaba de un lado a otro, hasta que escucho la puerta abriéndose.  
- Ah, por fin te despertaste. – dijo Sasuke entrando a la habitación con una taza de té y un libro en sus manos.  
- Sasuke… - dijo al verlo, su corazón latía a mil por hora, no podía pararlo, y ver a Sasuke no era precisamente de mucha ayuda.  
- ¿Qué paso? Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma – le dijo, tomando de su te y empezando a leer el libro sentado en la cama.  
- Na… ¡NADA! – grito Naruto, nervioso, y volvió a lanzarse a la cama y se arropo casi completamente, sin quererlo, sus mejillas se sonrojaron, y no iba a permitir que Sasuke lo viera y se burlara de él durante toda su vida.  
- Oye, Usuratonkachi, mejor te espabilas de una vez y te das un baño. – dijo Sasuke tomando un sorbo del té, y son sus ojos clavados en las páginas del libro.  
- ¿Qué hora es? – pregunto Naruto, porque no planeaba bañarse si no era para la obra.  
- Son las cuatro y media de la tarde, idiota, dormiste más que un oso en hibernación, por si no te diste cuenta. – dijo sin mirarlo.  
- ¡¿Y POR QUE RAYOS NO ME DESPERTASTE? – pregunto exaltado Naruto, no podía creer que hubiera dormido tantas horas, y Sasuke no se hubiera tomado la pequeña molestia de despertarlo, aunque fuera para comer algo.  
- No me dio la gana, simplemente. – respondió con sinceridad Sasuke. – Además, parecía que estabas teniendo un buen sueño, así que pensé que me matarías si te despertaba mientras comías Ramen. – rio Sasuke, sin dejar de mirar el libro, y tomando pequeños sorbos de té de vez en cuando.  
- Que gracioso… - bufo Naruto cruzándose de brazos.  
- Aja, ¿Te vas a bañar sí o no? – pregunto Sasuke, dejando su tasa en la mesita de noche.  
- Si, necesito quitarme el sueño. – respondió Naruto y se levanto de la cama para darse un buen baño… quería refrescar su mente antes de la obra, si estaba tan nervioso no podría hacerlo bien, y eso les podría evitar ganar el premio.

- "Naruto, relájate, todo esto es debido a la obra, debes relajarte" – pensó mientras dejaba que el agua cayera sobre su cabello. – "Aunque…" – pensó, y súbitamente llego a su mente algo que había sucedido en el ensayo general… - "Sus labios se movieron…" – se dijo asustado, había recordado que durante el ensayo general, durante el beso sintió como si los labios de Sasuke se hubieran movido, como si se tratara de… un beso real… - "No… que ridiculeces estoy pensando…" – se dijo, pero no pudo evitar pensar… que al igual que los de Sasuke, por alguna razón, los suyos hicieron lo mismo… quizás eso era aun más aterrador. – "Ya Naruto, no vuelvas a pensar en eso… solo relájate, eso es, relájate, y todo saldrá bien" – se repitió lo mas que pudo en su cabeza y continuo con su baño.

- ¡Excelente chicos, por fin llego el día! – Dijo Jiraiya con una sonrisa en su rostro cuando todos los estudiantes, ya cambiados, peinados y lamentablemente para algunos, ligeramente maquillados. – Pronto empezara la obra, y lamentablemente tengo una noticia de último minuto. – Sasuke, Naruto, el beso deberá ser hasta que baje el telón, lo siento… - dijo Jiraiya encogiéndose de hombros.  
- Más le vale tenernos el premio asegurado… Ero-Sennin – bufo Naruto, mientras tanto él como Sasuke lo miraban con odio, últimamente, siempre que él abría la boca para decirles algo, resultaba en cosas como esa…  
- ¡Tranquilos! ¡Se los tengo asegurado! – rio Jiraiya, y por lo menos sonaba confiable, así que Sasuke y Naruto solo exhalaron un pequeño suspiro.  
- ¡BIEN! Con eso dicho ¡COMENCEMOS! – anuncio alzando la voz y sin borrar aquella sonrisa del rostro.

Todas las luces del auditorio se apagaron, y la voz de Jiraiya resonó en todo el lugar.  
- "Hubo una vez, en pueblo muy lejano, nació un día una hermosa niña de cabellos dorados, hija del rey, y heredera al trono. El rey y la reina estaban muy felices por el nacimiento de su pequeña, e invitaron a todo el reino para que la conocieran y le llevaran presentes. El Rey y la Reina, nombraron a su pequeña hija, Aurora" – leyó y el telón subió, dando comienzo a la obra.  
La obra empezó bastante bien, no hubo tropiezos, ni nada por el estilo, incluso las partes románticas, como el baile en el bosque resultaron exitosas y por sorpresa para Naruto se encontraba más calmado de lo que pensó que estaría, claro, hasta que llego el intermedio.  
- "Bien, Damas y Caballeros, tendremos un pequeño intermedio de diez minutos antes de seguir con el desenlace de la obra" – anuncio Jiraiya por el micrófono y las luces del auditorio se encendieron.  
- ¡Por fin, un descanso! – suspiro Naruto dejándose caer en aquel sofá que estaba atrás del escenario.  
- Oye Naruto, prepárate ¿Si?, ahora viene la pelea de Sasuke y luego el beso, ¿Está bien?, No te relajes tanto muchacho – le dijo de repente Jiraiya, que casualmente iba pasando por ahí.  
- ¡Cállese, Ero-sennin! – bufo Naruto sacándole la lengua, y el riendo, se alejo. – "Un minuto… es cierto… viene… viene… ¡VIENE EL BESO!" – grito en su mente, de repente, los nervios habían regresado, y peor que antes… el pecho le iba a explotar. – "¡Naruto, debes relajarte hombre, respira!" – Se repitió en la cabeza, tratando de que sus palpitaciones bajaron un poco, pero no tenia éxito… no era algo bueno.  
- "Gracias por esperar, damas y caballeros, ya termino nuestro pequeño intermedio, y ahora, seguiremos con la obra" – dijo Jiraiya por el micrófono de repente, haciendo que los nervios de Naruto empeoraran. – "El príncipe Felipe corrió hasta el castillo donde se encontraba encerrada la pobre princesa Aurora, pero se encontró con muchos obstáculos en el camino, pero al final, se encontró a la propia Maléfica, con la cual empezó a desatar una pelea de vida o muerte" – leyó Jiraiya, y se volvió a abrir el telón, y empezó la escena.  
Aunque los nervios de Naruto apenas lo dejaron respirar, apenas oyó que empezaría la pelea, no se contuvo y quiso ver como se vería esa pelea en serio, así que fue hasta uno de los lados del escenario y encontró un lugar donde observar perfectamente la pelea.  
- "Genial, se ve mucho mejor que en los ensayos, se ve más seria…" – pensó Naruto sorprendido mientras veía como Sasuke peleaba con Sai, y no podía negarlo, a Sasuke de verdad le quedaba el papel de príncipe; además de ser bueno actuando, se había puesto totalmente serio en toda las escenas, había interpretado al papel a la perfección. – "Bien… lo admito… no puedo decir que no se ve genial…" – pensó, viendo como Sasuke peleaba, parecía como si de verdad estuviera peleando a muerte contra una hechicera para salvar a la princesa, y si, se veía genial, demasiado de hecho.  
- Naruto. – escucho de repente por detrás, era Neji, que estaba de organizador, y por alguna razón salto del susto, quizás se perdió en la estratosfera mientras veía la escena.  
- Dime… - dijo, aun algo asustado.  
- Ahorita terminara la escena, cuando se cierre el telón, subiremos de inmediato la cama, debes apresurarte y entrar al escenario cuando eso pase, ¿entendido?, no quiero retrasos. – le dijo Neji, serio como siempre.  
- En-Entendido. – dijo Naruto, con los nervios de nuevo a flor de piel, por suerte, Neji pareció no notarlo, porque se marcho en seguida. – "Naruto, cálmate… solo es el beso y ya, el beso y ya, nada más, solo un beso y ya, nunca mas volverás a hacer esto, solo un beso mas… y ya…" – se dijo en su cabeza, mientras trataba de controlar el temblor de sus manos y sus rodillas. Y en un parpadeo, la escena término, lo comprobó porque de repente escucho la voz de Sasuke justo a su lado.  
- Hey, Usuratonkachi. – escucho que le decía, y Naruto volteo violentamente hacia el pelinegro.  
- ¡Sa-Sa-Sasuke! – dijo Naruto tartamudeando, a lo que Sasuke alzo una ceja.  
- Oye, mejor te apuras, ya están subiendo la cama. – dijo Sasuke señalando el escenario, y apenas mirándolo, camino rápidamente hacia detrás del escenario. – "Demonios…" – pensó Sasuke, recostándose en la pared, y deteniendo un pequeño temblor que acababa de aparecer en su mano.

Naruto se acostó en la cama, se termino de arreglar el escenario en segundos y el telón subió.  
- "Luego de haber derrotado a la malvada hechicera Maléfica, el príncipe Felipe, acompañado de las leales hadas madrinas subieron lo más rápido que pudieron hacia la ultima torre del castillo donde se encontraba la hermosa princesa de cabellos dorados cual rayos de sol, y labios rojos cual carmín" – leyó Jiraiya, y la escena dio comienzo.

- "¿Qué se necesita para despertar a la princesa, Hada madrina Flora?" – pregunto Sasuke, mientras caminaba hacia la cama.

- "Joven Príncipe, es necesario un beso de amor verdadero para despertarla" – dijo el hada madrina Flora.  
- "Si usted de verdad ama a la princesa, el beso la despertara" – dijo Kiba.

- "Yo en verdad la amo…" – dijo Sasuke, cerrando el puño cerca de su pecho.  
- "Entonces, luego de decir eso, el príncipe Felipe se acerco lentamente a la cama de la Princesa, e inclinándose un poco sobre la cama, se acerco a su hermoso rostro y con delicadeza, deposito un pequeño beso en sus labios" – leyó Jiraiya, y Sasuke se dispuso a realizarlo.  
Sasuke se inclino en la cama, en todo el teatro había un silencio total, no se escuchaba nada, ni el sonido del aire acondicionado, ni siquiera habían colocado música en esa parte… Naruto solo podía escuchar su respiración… y la de Sasuke, acercándose cada vez mas.  
- "Solo es un beso…" – pensó Naruto, tratando de calmarse por última vez.  
- "Solo…un… beso mas" – Pensó Sasuke, mientras acortaba cada vez más la distancia entre su rostro y el de Naruto.  
Y de nuevo, Sasuke solo rozo levemente los labios del rubio, para luego besarlos, y por suerte, al principio era un beso estático, uno totalmente fingido, como el del primer ensayo… o al menos, eso parecía al principio, pero de nuevo, los labios de Sasuke empezaron a moverse por alguna razón… y los de Naruto los siguieron, de igual manera inconscientemente… y el telón apenas daba señales de moverse, así que no podían parar el beso, aunque realmente no estaban prestando mucha atención al telón, algo los había absorbido de nuevo, y no le prestaban atención a nada más; luego, a pesar de que no se podía poner peor, el ligero movimiento de labios, y el beso "fingido", empezaron a transformarse a un beso casi completamente real, Sasuke súbitamente empezó a besarlo más en serio, de manera mucho más real, como si de verdad quisiera besarlo, como si de verdad lo amara, y Naruto, no se puede decir que se lo impidió. Era algo tan extraño… pero algo impedía que ese beso cesara. Hasta que de repente, todo se oscureció, lo que quería decir que el telón había bajado por completo… lo que por alguna razón hizo que Sasuke se separara un poco, pero no del todo, y antes de si quiera abrir los ojos, volvió a darle un pequeño beso a Naruto, y luego se separo del rubio…  
Aunque la visibilidad era bastante pobre, pudo distinguir esos brillantes ojos azules, mirando directamente los suyos.  
- Sasuke… - se le escapo a Naruto con un hilo de voz… y por alguna razón… Sasuke le respondió.  
- Naruto… - dijo, igualmente con un tono de voz tan bajo que apenas Naruto podría escuchar.  
Y en un parpadeo, como si hubieran despertado de un sueño, los ojos de ambos se abrieron como platos y aunque controlándose de no gritar, se separaron impulsivamente de cada uno, Sasuke prácticamente se levanto de la cama y Naruto se sentó en esta, mas no quitaron sus miradas de pánico del otro.  
- ¡Ne-necesito aire! – tartamudeo Sasuke apartando la vista de Naruto, y con el paso apresurado salió del escenario.  
Fue algo tan rápido que Naruto no pudo reaccionar, ni siquiera cuando se escuchaba los incontables "¿Sasuke? ¡Oye, regresa, ¿A dónde crees que vas?" o "¡Ten cuidado, Uchiha!" de los demás compañeros detrás del escenario.

- "Maldición…" – maldijo Sasuke, ya afuera del teatro y rápidamente apoyo sus brazos en la baranda de la rampa de afuera, tratando de normalizar su respiración. – "¿Por qué demonios he besado a Naruto así?, ¿No se suponía que sería un beso falso?… ¿Qué rayos está mal conmigo?… Esto es culpa de Itachi" – maldijo, golpeando con fuerza el barandal.

- ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR VENIR! Esperamos que la obra haya sido de su agrado y… - escuchaba Naruto desde la parte de atrás del escenario, algo apartado de sus compañeros, que se encontraban todos celebrando porque al fin había acabado la pesadilla… lamentablemente, Naruto sentía que su pesadilla estaba comenzando, no sabía porque…  
- "¿Qué rayos fue ese beso?… Eso… eso no fue un beso fingido…" – pensó a su pesar Naruto, sentado en el suelo cerca de la oficina detrás del escenario y recostado a la pared. – "Nosotros… nos besamos… ¿En verdad?" – pensó Naruto, aun en estado de shock, sin poder asimilar lo que hacía segundos había ocurrido. – "¿Y por qué demonios no lo detuve? Deje que me besara… no… peor aun… le correspondí… ¡¿Pero por qué?" – pensó desesperado en su cabeza, no encontraba ninguna razón ni nada… su cabeza y sus nervios no iban a soportar eso. – "Porque… me gustas, Sasuke" – recordó Naruto de repente lo que el le había dicho a Sasuke en el sueño que había tenido el día anterior. – "¡¿Qué? ¡ESO ES SIMPLEMENTE UNA LOCURA!" – pensó de repente, y de golpe se levanto. – "¡¿Por qué me gusta Sasuke? ¡¿POR ESO? ¡No me puede gustar Sasuke! ¡No solo es un chico… es mi amigo!... ESTO ESTA MAL… no… no me puede gustar Sasuke… solo estoy delirando… ese beso me afecto…" – pensó Naruto, dándole un golpe a la pared. – "¡DEFINITIVAMENTE NO ME PUEDE GUSTAR SASUKE! Y PUNTO FINAL!" – se grito Naruto y volvió a sentarse de golpe en el suelo.


	15. Capitulo 15

**15to Capitulo: ¿Cita con Hinata? / ¿Sasuke, esta celoso? / ¡ESO ES TOTALMENTE INJUSTO!**

Había pasado alrededor de una semana, y aunque ese pequeño suceso que la gente, y ellos dos especialmente, no parecían olvidar ya se estaba disipando un poco Naruto no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza, mucho más que todo por aquella ocurrencia acerca de "gustarle Sasuke", lo cual a su parecer era algo completamente anormal y una total locura, pero no encontraba manera de no pensar en eso. No estaba nervioso todo el tiempo ni nada pero… a veces trataba de no estar todo el tiempo solo con Sasuke, o no tener mucho contacto con él, Naruto esperaba que Sasuke no lo notara, o estaría en un problema. Todo fue así hasta que un día, un viernes para ser exactos, encontró algo que había olvidado momentáneamente… y que podía sacarle de su mente a Sasuke.  
- La carta de Hinata….- dijo sorprendido al ver la carta con la que se encontró buscando no recordaba que en la gaveta de su mesa de noche. – "¡Eso es! Podría salir un poco con Hinata, así me quitaría todo este ridículo asunto de la cabeza" – pensó Naruto, y se le dibujo una sonrisa en la boca. – "Si, quizás funcione" – dijo Naruto tomando el teléfono y marcando el numero de Hinata.

- Buenos tardes, Hinata Hyuuga, ¿Quién habla? – pregunto Hinata enseguida luego de haber contestado el teléfono.  
- ¡Hinata! ¿Cómo estás?, Soy Naruto. – la saludo el contento.  
- ¿Bi-Bien… y tú? – respondió, tartamudeando un poco.  
- ¡De maravilla! – Dijo Naruto. – Este, Hinata, quiero agradecerte de nuevo por la carta y bueno… quería preguntarte, ¿Estas libre hoy? – le pregunto, quería salir lo más pronto posible.  
- ¿Ho-Hoy? – pregunto ella, sonaba algo nerviosa.  
- ¡Sí! – respondió Naruto.  
- Pues… pues s-sí, estoy libre… - afirmo Hinata, aun tartamudeando.  
- ¿Te gustaría ir al cine? – le propuso, por suerte había una película que tenía muchas ganas de ver.  
- ¿A-al… cine? Sí, me… me encantaría, Naruto. – acepto ella, que aunque sonaba más nerviosa, se oía feliz.  
- ¡Perfecto! – rio Naruto. - ¿Te parece si nos encontramos en la estación Kita a las cinco y media? – pregunto Naruto.  
- ¡Si, es-está bien! – respondió ella, contenta, hasta pudo escuchar una pequeña risa de su parte.  
- ¡Entonces nos vemos allá! – dijo él, dispuesto a colgar y a darse una ducha enseguida.  
- ¡Si… nos…nos vemos! – respondió Hinata, y luego de ambos despedirse, Naruto colgó.

- Espero que funcione… -suspiro Naruto guardando su teléfono en el bolsillo delantero del pantalón, luego se levanto de la cama para ir a buscar un vaso de agua, y para avisarle a Sasuke que iba a salir.  
Salió a la sala y vio a Sasuke, como siempre, sumido en su lectura.  
- ¡Sasuke! – lo llamo y este, increíblemente, alzo la vista, algo que no solía hacer muy a menudo.  
- ¿Qué? – pregunto, cerrando el libro, y Naruto estuvo a punto de hablar cuando Sasuke lo interrumpió. – Espera, antes de que digas cualquier estupidez, quiero decirte algo. – dijo, bastante serio, tanto que Naruto se preocupo, porque hasta se quito sus lentes que usaba para leer y se levanto de la silla.  
- ¿Qué? – Pregunto Naruto.  
- Mira lo que conseguí – le dijo, y con una sonrisa en el rostro, saco dos entradas casualmente para la película que Naruto tenía tantas ganas de ver, pero no unas entradas cualquiera, no, eran unas especiales que vendían, que solo se conseguían en pre-venta, y costaban casi el doble de lo normal, mas te permitía sentarte en las mejores sillas y con la mejor visibilidad de la sala, y además, con palomitas y sodas ilimitadas.  
- ¡¿Pre-prefe-preferenciales? – Dijo Naruto impactado, ¿Por qué demonios el destino lo odiaba tanto como para hacerle algo así?, se pregunto. - ¡No es justo! – se quejo Naruto, pero Sasuke no entendía porque se quejaba, si tenía dos entradas era más que obvio que una era para él.  
- ¿Cómo que no es justo? – pregunto, intrigado. - ¿Qué acaso tienes algo mejor que hacer?- pregunto Sasuke, haciendo uso de la frase que Naruto siempre usaba para sacarlo a los planes locos que a veces se le ocurrían.  
- Pues…- dijo Naruto, pasando su mano por su nuca. – la verdad… acabo de hablar con Hinata y… acorde ir con ella al cine hoy… - dijo, sintiéndose algo culpable…  
Sasuke sintió que había gastado su dinero por nada ¿De cuándo a acá Naruto desperdiciaba la oportunidad de salir con él, a ver una película que parecía excelente, y con tan buenos boletos?, sencillamente, se había enojado de repente, y quizás lo peor era que no las había negado por salir con Sakura, ni por algún asunto con su madre… si no solo por salir con Hinata.  
- ¡Bien, no importa, sal con ella! Ya encontrare que hacer. – dijo, se sentó de nuevo en el sofá, se coloco sus lentes y siguió leyendo, sin decir nada más.  
- Sasuke… yo, lo siento pero… - empezó diciendo, quería disculparse de alguna manera, pero Sasuke lo callo por completo.  
- Que no importa, ahora sal de mi vista, quiero seguir leyendo. – lanzó, en un tono mucho mas frio, uno que tenía bastante tiempo sin escuchar.  
- "¡Que testarudo, pensé que esa actitud de idiota se le había quitado un poco!" – pensó algo molesto Naruto, y sin querer hablar más, se dio la vuelta y se devolvió al cuarto.  
- "Perfecto, primera vez que de hecho quiero salir con ese idiota, hasta gaste parte de mi dinero en estas cochinas entradas, y el muy necio tiene los cojones de decir que no… y ¿Por qué? Por salir con Hyuuga" – maldijo en su cabeza, no sabía porque estaba tan molesto por aquella situación, pero el hecho de que por primera vez Naruto le dijera que no a salir un rato con él, hizo que le hirviera la sangre. – "Bien, supongo que no me hará daño salir de todas maneras…" – pensó Sasuke, con la intención de, con tal de no perder el dinero, invitar a alguien más, pero asegurándose de no quitarle un ojo de encima a Naruto, total, el hizo lo mismo con él una vez. – "Si… Sakura, no pienso decirle a Itachi" – dijo revisando su escasa cantidad de contactos en su celular, así que marco el numero de Sakura y la llamo.  
Se puso de acuerdo con ella, tratando de no decirle su razón principal, porque sabría que no lo apoyaría, así que prefirió dejarlo como que no tenía nada más que hacer y Naruto se había negado, y ella, como tampoco tenía mucho que hacer, acepto.

Naruto, un poco antes de la hora acordada, se dio una ducha, se cambio y luego de despedirse de Sasuke (quien por cierto no dio respuesta alguna) se fue del apartamento para encontrarse con Hinata. Por supuesto, Sasuke había acordado con Sakura un poco después, para evitar cualquier contacto cercano con Naruto, no fuera a descubrirlo, por suerte para Sasuke, Naruto no era muy observador ni nada por el estilo, así que le sería fácil esconderse de él.  
- Sakura. – la llamo Sasuke, a pocos metro de ella.  
- Sasuke, ¡Hola! – lo saludo ella, como siempre con una sonrisa. - ¿Cómo estás? – pregunto.  
- Podría estar peor, ¿Y tú? – respondió Sasuke, devolviendo las manos a sus bolsillos. Por lo menos salir con Sakura ya no era tanta tortura como antes, por alguna razón, hacerse amigo de Naruto lo había llevado de alguna manera a llevarse un poco mejor con Sakura.  
- Pues bien. – respondió Sakura, y luego de unos segundos, vieron que el metro había llegado y se subieron enseguida.  
Que mala suerte tuvo Sasuke, en el metro que se montaron, al parecer antes había pasado por la estación donde Naruto había acordado verse con Hinata, y al entrar Sasuke los vio justo casi al final del vagón.  
- "Allí están…"- pensó Sasuke apenas los vio, y de nuevo, la sangre le empezó a hervir.  
Lamentablemente, no fue el único que los vio.  
- ¿Ah? ¿Ese es Naruto? – pregunto Sakura al instante. - ¡No me dijiste que iba a salir con Hinata! – le reprocho a Sasuke e intento llamar a Naruto pero Sasuke la detuvo, no quería que lo descubriera, y si lo veía con Sakura se molestaría.  
- No vayas a interrumpirlos… - dijo Sasuke, a modo de excusa… pero Sakura solo arqueo una ceja.  
- ¿Interrumpirlos? Por favor Sasuke, Naruto es mi mejor amigo… - dijo cruzándose de brazos, pero de repente, pareció como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo. – Podría ser… Sasuke, ¿Me invitaste por tener una excusa para espiar a Naruto, no es así? – pregunto Sakura, sin bajar su ceja, y desviando su mirada un poco hacia Sasuke.  
- ¿Qué? Claro que no… - negó Sasuke, claro que Sakura no se iba a creer eso, no era tan ingenua.  
- Sasuke, no te conozco tan bien como Naruto pero, se decir cuando alguien está mintiendo… - suspiro Sakura.  
- No estoy mintiendo, Sakura. – afirmo él, si podía actuar, podía fácilmente mentirle a alguien. – Solo no quería gastar las entradas… - mintió Sasuke.  
- Ah claro, y me vas a decir que no estás celoso porque Naruto te negó la entrada por salir con Hinata. - rio Sakura, al parecer no tenía ni la más mínima intención de sonar seria… mas, quizás tenía algo de razón.  
- "¿Celoso?" – se pregunto a si mismo Sasuke, esa palabra sonaba tan ilógica, ¿Celoso?, ¿Por qué habría de estar celoso? ¿De que saliera con Hinata en vez de salir con él? Eso era… – Eso es ridículo… - dijo Sasuke, sonriendo.  
- Si tú lo dices. – dijo Sakura, igual de contenta.  
En pocos minutos llegaron a la estación cercana al cine, ambos se bajaron y Sasuke procuro bajarse algo lejos de Naruto, aunque Sakura protesto, Sasuke encontró la manera de convencerla.

- ¿Sabías que Naruto compraría boletos para esa película? – pregunto Sakura mientras estaban sentado en el hall del cine esperando a que fuera la hora de entrar a la sala, y casualmente podían ver a la gente que compraba los boletos, y vieron como Naruto y Hinata compraban boletos para la misma película que Sasuke planeaba ver con Naruto.  
- Por supuesto que no. – mintió Sasuke, por supuesto que sabía que Naruto compraría entradas para esa, dado que había tenido días queriendo verla.  
No importaba que tanto tratara de distraerse, pero había algo que no dejaba su cabeza…, Sakura había logrado que no parara de pensar acerca de ese asunto de "estar celoso"; quizás tenía algo de razón… ese ardor en la sangre que sintió cuando Naruto le negó los boletos y cuando los vio en el metro podría ser eso… mas, no encontraba una razón lógica (en la escala de lógica de Sasuke, por supuesto) para esa situación. Mas sin quererlo, ese beso que aun no dejaba su conciencia volvió…; perfecto, ¿Y ahora me van a decir que estos si son celos? ¿Y que de alguna manera aprecio a Naruto? Por favor… eso de verdad si es lo más ridículo que he escuchado…Es como si…  
- ¡Sasuke! – Lo llamo como por tercera vez Sakura, sacándolo por fin de sus pensamientos…  
- ¿Qué? – pregunto él, había estado tanto tiempo sumido en sus pensamientos que no le había prestado atención a nada.  
- ¡Ya es hora de entrar, Naruto y Hinata entraron hace siglos! – reprocho ella cruzada de brazos, y Sasuke, suspirando, asintió y ambos se levantaron para entrar a la sala.

La película ya llevaba media hora de haber empezado, y Sakura noto que Sasuke no le estaba prestando atención a nada en lo absoluto dado que no respondía ni daba señales de vida ante cualquier comentario que ella le hiciera o ante cualquier escena graciosa de la película.  
- "Demonios… este Sasuke sí que es extraño…" – suspiro Sakura en su mente y siguió viendo la película.

En verdad, Sasuke si estaba pendiente de algo, mas no era ni de la película, ni de Sakura, era solamente de ese rubio de ojos azules que tenía a tres filas adelante, que al parecer se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo con la tal Hinata Hyuuga, sonriéndole, riéndose con ella, como una linda pareja de novios, o al menos… eso llego a pensar Sasuke.  
- "Me pregunto qué tanto está mirando…" – pensó Sakura, desviando su vista al concentrado Sasuke, que no movía su vista de un solo punto, que Sakura desconocía… hasta que se fijo bien… - "¿Está mirando a Naruto y a Hinata?" – se pregunto algo sorprendida. – "Lo de estar celoso fue en broma… no pensé que fuera cierto, pero… ¿Por qué Sasuke estaría celoso?..." – se pregunto a sí misma. – "Que yo sepa no le gusta Hinata, ni siquiera está en nuestro mismo salón y nunca hablado con ella…, y la única otra explicación es…" – razono en su cabeza, pero se quedo en shock al ocurrírsele lo ultimo…- "…que le guste…" – dijo, aun perpleja, mientras asombrada, paseo su mirada desde Naruto hasta Sasuke, y de Sasuke a Naruto varias veces. – "¡Eso es imposible! ¡Sasuke no es gay!" –trato de afirmar en su mente. – "Aunque… ese beso…" – recordó Sakura, que aun desde donde se encontraba ella con Itachi viendo la obra de los chicos se pudo ver como si ese supuesto beso fingido, fuera más real de lo que parecía, pero no se atrevió a preguntarle a ninguno de los dos porque iba a sonar extraño. – "No, no… es imposible" – rio en sus pensamientos, esa locura de que a Sasuke le gustara Naruto era lo menos probable.

Súbitamente, Sasuke se levanto del asiento.  
- ¿Sasuke?, ¿A dónde vas? – le pregunto Sakura en voz baja apenas vio que Sasuke se había levantado.  
- Voy al baño. – le dijo rápidamente, y sin decir nada mas empezó a bajar la rampa hacia la salida.

Naruto, por alguna razón, había desviado la mirada de la pantalla y mirado hacia su izquierda, y justo en ese momento, vio una chaqueta con un símbolo parecido al que le vio una vez a Sasuke en una de sus camisas, y para colmo, una mata de pelo levantado hacia atrás y negro, junto con algo de piel pálida, para ser sinceros se parecía bastante a Sasuke, pero bajo tan rápido las escaleras, que no pudo verle la cara, así que no podía estar seguro…  
- ¿Sasuke…? – susurro Naruto apenas esa sombra desapareció por la salida.  
- ¿Naruto, sucede algo? – pregunto de repente Hinata, al ver que no quitaba su vista de la salida.  
- ¡No, nada! – negó Naruto volteándose y riendo con un poco de nerviosismo, y tratando de olvidar ese pequeño incidente, siguió viendo la película.

Sasuke salió de la sala y se sentó en una de las mesillas de espera, y para soltar un poco la rabia golpeo con el puño la mesa, y luego empezó a frotarse con la mano izquierda la sien, para tratar de relajarse, pero nada parecía hacerlo…  
- "¿Por qué me molesto tanto aquello?" – se pregunto Sasuke, frustrado, porque nada lo había hecho enojar tanto desde hacía mucho tiempo, ni siquiera lo que había pasado ese mismo día hasta ese momento había logrado que le hirviera tanto la sangre.  
Hacia solo segundos, al parecer a Naruto le dieron curiosidad los ojos de Hinata, obviamente, son muy raros por ser tan claros, y se acerco demasiado a Hinata, tanto que si hubiera querido la hubiera podido besar, luego solo le sonrió y se devolvió a su asiento; ese pequeño detalle, hizo que la poca paciencia que le quedaba a Sasuke explotara, e hizo que se enojara el triple que antes… - "No fue nada, solo se le acerco y nada mas… ¿Por qué me ha de molestar eso? … no tiene sentido, y no estoy celoso, no lo estoy" – negó Sasuke rotundamente, aceptar que estaba celoso de Naruto, lo cual según él era una total locura y mentira, seria aceptar que apreciaba o algo así a Naruto, y eso era algo inconcebible para Sasuke. – "Es mi amigo…solo eso" – suspiro en su mente. – "Demonios voy a matar a Itachi…" – maldijo, porque para Sasuke, gran parte de la culpa, era de Itachi.

Luego de haberse calmado, aunque no del todo, regreso a la película y la termino de ver, o al menos, alcanzo a ver los últimos aburridos y gay quince minutos.  
- Sakura… ¿Te parece si vamos a comer algo? – le pregunto de repente mientras salían del cine; la verdad Sasuke no tenía la mas mínima intención de comer algo con Sakura, mas al echarle otro ojo a Naruto vio que se había adelantado con Hinata hacia la feria de comida, así que debía montar una excusa para seguirlos.  
- ¡Si, claro! – acepto ella, aun dudosa sobre aquella conjetura loca que había hecho minutos atrás, pero que mas, igual tenía hambre.

Como al parecer ese día la suerte estaba del lado de Sasuke, o al menos hasta el momento, había logrado conseguir una mesa a unos pocos metros de donde estaba Naruto, y los podía ver perfectamente.  
Naruto jugaba felizmente con su ramen mientras usando eso se encargaba de hacer reír a Hinata, era asqueroso, pensó Sasuke.  
- Sasuke… - lo llamo Sakura.  
- ¿Qué? – dijo sin quitar su vista de Naruto.  
- Tu comida ya está muerta, ¿Lo sabías? – le dijo ella viendo como Sasuke trataba de "matar" su comida a apuñaladas con los palillos, y cuando Sasuke bajo la vista, la mitad de sus sushi estaban destrozados.  
- No me hace gracia… - suspiro Sasuke dejando sus palillos en el plato y para calmar su frustración volvió a frotarse una de las sienes.  
- ¿Estás bien, Sasuke? – pregunto Sakura, algo preocupada, se veía bastante estresado, y si podía decirlo, bastante molesto.  
- Si, estoy bien. – mintió Sasuke.  
- No lo pareciera… - dijo Sakura, siendo honesta, quería saber porque Sasuke estaba así.  
- Pues si estoy bien… solo creo que perdí el apetito. – suspiro Sasuke, y tomo su vaso de soda, esperando que los últimos tres sorbos que quedaban de él lo calmaran un poco.

Naruto y Hinata se reían de algún chiste que por alguna razón había llegado a la cabeza de Naruto y se lo había contado a ella, pero de repente, en un tropiezo, Hinata derramo parte de su refresco en la mesa.  
- ¡Lo… Lo siento! – se disculpo y se apresuro a tomar unas servilletas.  
- Yo te ayudo no te preocupes. – le dijo amablemente Naruto y ayudo a Hinata a limpiar, mas cuando alzó la vista para mirarla, ella también lo hizo, y por causas del destino los rostros de ambos quedaron bastante cerca, pero exageradamente cerca… y por alguna razón, a Naruto le llego cierto recuerdo, de cierto beso ocurrido una semana atrás, y sin control de su subconsciente ni de su cuerpo, empezó a acercarse más a Hinata, como si la fuera a besar… y de hecho, si hubiera podido continuar, lo hubiera hecho… mas por suerte, algo lo detuvo en seco.  
- ¡Sasuke! – escucho de repente, no muy lejos de ahí… era la voz de Sakura, nunca la confundiría, así que volteo enseguida.  
Al voltear, paseo la mirada hasta que vio una melena corta y rosa, obviamente, era el cabello de Sakura, y justo en frente de ella, un pelinegro, con el cabello levantado hacia atrás y de piel pálida, con una vaso de cartón completamente arrugado entra las manos, y el contenido de este cayendo en la bandeja, teniendo al parecer la vista perdida en la mesa.  
- ¿Sasuke? – susurro apenas vio al chico, era Sasuke sin duda, además, si sus oídos no lo traicionaban, eso había gritado Sakura, pero apenas se dispuso a levantarse de la silla para ir corriendo hacia ellos, Sasuke se levanto de golpe, le dijo algo a Sakura y luego de que esta se levantara, la tomo por los hombros y la impulso para que caminara hacia delante, perdiéndose en la multitud.  
- ¿Esos eran Sasuke y Sakura, verdad? – pregunto Hinata, que había visto toda esa escena con los nervios de punta, y apenas estaba recuperando la voz.  
- Si… - respondió Naruto sentándose. – "¡¿Qué RAYOS hacia Sasuke aquí? ¡Y además con SAKURA!" – pensó Naruto algo alterado, no solo que ya era algo extraño que Sasuke estuviera por ahí, si no que lo enfureció el que estuviera con Sakura.  
Por un momento estuvo a punto de levantarse y perseguirlo hasta alcanzarlo pero, no podía dejar a Hinata, y de todas maneras podía hablar con el cuándo regresara al apartamento.  
- ¿Qué extraño, no? – dijo Hinata.  
- Demasiado. – suspiro Naruto, tratando de ocultar algo del enojo que tenia y seguir comiendo.

Al terminar de comer, se quedaron un rato más en el centro comercial caminando y charlando. La verdad, Hinata era bastante agradable. Pero apenas se empezó a hacer tarde, decidieron regresar a la estación, Naruto le ofreció a Hinata acompañarla hasta la estación donde debía bajarse para regresar a su casa y ella accedió un poco apenada.  
Aunque de haber sabido que la estación estaba tan lejos de la escuela… quizás lo hubiera pensado mejor, pero ya no podía echarse para atrás, así que la acompañó y luego de despedirse, volvió a tomar los 6 metros de regreso al apartamento; se tardo tanto que para el momento que estaba entrando a la escuela, ya casi no había nada de sol.

-Demonios… estoy tan cansado… - suspiro Naruto abriendo la puerta del apartamento. – Ahora, ¿Dónde estará Sasuke? – se pregunto viendo que no estaba ni en la cocina ni en la sala, así que supuso que estaría en el cuarto, obviamente, donde mas iba a estar.  
Así que fue hasta el cuarto y apenas abrió la puerta, se encontró con su amigo, sentado en la cama mientras tocaba un poco su guitarra.  
- Por fin volviste… - le dijo sin dirigirle la vista y concentrado en lo que fuera que estuviera tocando.  
- Acompañé a Hinata a su casa, y era un poco lejos… - respondió Naruto y se sentó en la cama.  
- Ya veo. – respondió el, ahora, afinando la guitarra.  
- Sasuke… - le dijo, dispuesto a aclarar todo ese asunto.  
- ¿Qué? – pregunto, de regreso a su práctica.  
- ¿Por qué estabas en el centro comercial con Sakura? – pregunto Naruto, de la manera más seria y directa que pudo, e impresionantemente, Sasuke alzo la vista y lo miro.  
- Yo no tengo que explicarte nada… – le contesto Sasuke.  
- ¡Dime Sasuke! – le dijo, un poco mas furioso.  
- ¿Con quién mas iba a ir? – respondió Sasuke. – Si mal no recuerdo cierto amigo mío me negó las entradas por salir con una chica, y no le pensaba decir a Itachi. – le dijo Sasuke, bajando su guitarra y alzando su voz, algo del enojo que se le había acumulado estaba a punto de explotar.  
- ¡Ya había hecho planes con Hinata! ¿Qué querías que hiciera? – dijo Naruto igualmente alzando su voz.  
- Si aja, casi nunca hablas con ella y no la conoces bien, ah pero claro, salir con ella es más importante. – dijo Sasuke, ya furioso, y sin importarle la medida de sus palabras.  
- ¡Yo puedo salir con quien yo quiera!, ¡Eso no es asunto tuyo! – dijo Naruto levantándose del golpe, ya con el seño fruncido, ese comentario le había molestado bastante.  
- ¡Pues lo mismo te digo yo, Usuratonkachi!, ¡Si yo decido salir con Sakura no es asunto tuyo! – le dijo Sasuke, regresando a su guitarra, pero el seño fruncido se marcaba cada vez más en su frente.  
- ¡Estar celoso de Hinata no es motivo para salir con Sakura! – grito Naruto y de un golpe, y antes de que a Sasuke le diera tiempo de reaccionar, salió de la habitación dando un buen portazo, seguido por otro portazo, que debió haber sido la puerta de salida.  
- No estoy celoso… - dijo, tratando de calmar el ardor en su sangre.

- Maldito Sasuke… - dijo Naruto, apoyado en el barandal del pasillo externo del edificio, y secándose una repentina lagrima de rabia que había aparecido. – Se que no estuvo bien haberle negado las entradas, pero que mas podía hacer si acababa de acordar salir con Hinata, y en venganza el idiota ese sale con Sakura para enfurecerme a mí también… - se dijo Naruto, asegurándose que esa era la única razón por la que Sasuke había hecho eso. – Digo, solo porque esta vez no pude salir con el no significa nada, no es que no quisiera… de hecho, quizás haber salido con él hubiera sido más divertido pero… ya me había acordado con ella, ¿Qué podía hacer?... – suspiro Naruto, quizás se había divertido con Hinata pero, capaz haber salido con su amigo hubiera sido mejor, pero no podía hacer nada. 

Y ya, al día siguiente…

- Lamento quitarte el tiempo, Kakashi – se disculpo Jiraiya ante Kakashi por entrar durante la hora de ingles. – Necesito decirles algo importante. – explico él.  
-No hay problema. – dijo Kakashi con lo que debía de ser una sonrisa, dado que no se le veía la boca.  
- ¡Bien! Me imagino que ya sabrán de que les vengo a hablar, ¿O no? – dijo contento mientras se cruzaba de brazos, y aunque nadie hablo, Sasuke y Naruto se levantaron de sus asientos en seguida.  
- ¡¿El ganador de la competencia? – preguntaron al unísono, ambos totalmente impacientes… tenían que ganar, querían ganar, de no ser así, ardería la escuela.  
- ¡Con calma muchachos…! – rio Jiraiya, pero estos no se sentaron. – ¡Y sí, tengo aquí los resultados! – afirmo sonriendo y mostrando un sobre blanco al salón.  
- ¡¿Y que espera? ¡Dígalos de una vez! – dijo Naruto impaciente.  
- Enseguida chico, date un respiro. – dijo, y abrió el sobre. – La obra ganadora es… - dijo y dio un último vistazo a las expresiones impacientes y nerviosas de todos los del salón. - ¡LA BELLA DURMIENTE! – anuncio con felicidad y todos los chicos aplaudieron felices.  
- ¡Vengan esos cinco Sasuke! – dijo Naruto feliz, por fin ese beso con Sasuke había dado sus frutos. Sasuke, por increíble que parezca, se los dio, y hasta con una sonrisa.  
- Pero… - dijo de repente Jiraiya. – Hay… un pequeño problema… con el premio…. – dijo nervioso, y todas las risas callaron… Sasuke y Naruto se quedaron petrificados, mirándose el uno al otro, y luego, impactados, voltearon lentamente la vista hacia Jiraiya.  
- ¿Cómo que… hay… un problema… con… el premio? – pregunto Naruto, empezando a sentir la cólera corriendo por su sangre, y no se podía decir que Sasuke no estaba en la misma situación.  
- Pues… el premio no podrá ser el viaje… lo siento. – rio nervioso Jiraiya, y Naruto y Sasuke sintieron como si una bomba de rabia explotara dentro de ellos.  
- ¡¿COMO QUE NO PODRA SER? – preguntaron al unísono alzando la voz, era obvio que ambos estaban furiosos, y la verdad, nadie los culpaba.  
- Bien… resulta que el premio que queríamos darle no podemos pagarlo, así que… - explico Jiraiya, pero eso no les iba a bastar a los pobres diablos que habían tenido que besarse más de una vez, y una de esas frente a todo el mundo.  
- ¡¿Entonces qué demonios ganamos? - pregunto Sasuke molesto, era la primera vez que alzaba la voz y se mostraba de esa manera frente a sus compañeros.  
- Pues la verdad, ¡hable con la directora, y ella accedió a retirarles los exámenes de curso a los ganadores! – dijo Jiraiya, y algunos vitorearon, excepto Sasuke y Naruto, a quienes les permanecía esa expresión de enojo.  
- ¡Oigan! Sasuke, Naruto, ¿A dónde van? – grito de repente Kakashi cuando vio que Sasuke y Naruto salían del salón de repente, pero ellos no respondieron, y siguieron caminando.

- Es increíble… - suspiro Naruto sentado en la grama del patio, y lanzando su piedra numero treinta a la pared. – Esto es muy injusto… - suspiro recogiendo otra piedra.  
- Y que lo digas… - dijo Sasuke, que estaba parado a su lado, con los nudillos ligeramente ensangrentados por haber golpeado muy fuerte la pared.  
- Bueno… aun queda el paseo de vacaciones de Navidad, ¿O no? – dijo Naruto, tratando de sentirse mejor acerca de todo ese asunto, pero no conseguía lograrlo del todo.  
- Si, pero ese no es un viaje todo pagado a Hokkaido y Tokyo, Usuratonkachi. – espeto Sasuke, teniendo la razón.  
- Voy a matar a Ero-Sennin… - dijo Naruto derrotado recostándose en la pared y dirigiendo su vista hacia el cielo. – "¿O sea que pasar por esa tortura de tener que besarme con Sasuke fue para nada?" – pensó derrotado Naruto.  
- No puedo creer que pasar por la tortura de tener que besarte fuera una pérdida de tiempo. – dijo Sasuke, como si pudiera leerle la mente a Naruto.  
De repente, sonó el timbre del almuerzo… habían pasado más tiempo allí lamentándose del que creían.  
- Demonios… se me quito el apetito… - se quejo Naruto levantándose.  
- Como si fuera posible, vamos, apenas huelas el ramen te dará hambre enseguida… - dijo Sasuke, a quien de repente se le dibujo una sonrisa en la boca, y le dio unas palmadas en el hombro antes de empezar a caminar en dirección al comedor.  
Y la cólera de Naruto desapareció, tan rápido como había venido, y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.  
- ¡Puede que sí! – rio Naruto colocando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y siguiendo a Sasuke.

- Por cierto chicos, siento lo del premio… - les dijo de repente Sakura mientras comían.  
- Gracias, Sakura – agradeció Naruto.  
- Pero… este… ¡Miren el lado positivo! – insistió Sakura con una sonrisa, y hasta Naruto la miro como si eso no existiera.  
- ¿Y ese es…? – pregunto Sasuke, fastidiado.  
- ¡No tendrán que hacer exámenes de curso! – afirmo Sakura.  
- Bueno… eso me quita un peso de encima… - suspiro Naruto con una ligera sonrisa.  
- Y me salva de tener que explicarte… - dijo Sasuke, tomando un sorbo de su jugo de tomate.  
- Me matas de risa… – dijo Naruto con sarcasmo, y Sasuke, increíblemente, rió.

Luego de las clases, y de saltarse la de química por no ver a Jiraiya de nuevo, termino el día de lo más normal, y ambos regresaron al apartamento.  
- Sasuke… - dijo de repente Naruto, como apenado, mientras entraba a la habitación, donde se encontraba Sasuke practicando.  
- ¿Qué paso? – dijo afinando su guitarra.  
- Quería decirte que voy a salir con Hinata… solo para que lo sepas… - informo, aun con cierto tono apenado, obviamente por lo que había pasado el día anterior.  
- ¿Ah sí? – dijo Sasuke, ocultando perfectamente su rabia. - ¿A qué hora? – pregunto.  
- Justo ahora voy a encontrarme con ella… ohm, quizás vuelva como a las seis, ¿ok? – dijo Naruto, que aunque no le importaba mucho la opinión de Sasuke sobre eso, no quería que se repitiera lo del cine.  
- Ok. – mintió Sasuke.  
- Bien, hasta luego. – se despidió Naruto, que aunque esperando una respuesta de Sasuke, este no se la dio, así que se marcho enseguida.  
- "Ese idiota…" – pensó Sasuke con rabia apenas escucho la puerta principal cerrándose, y de sorpresa, su celular sonó. – ¿Para qué demonios me llama ese inútil? – se pregunto mirando quien lo llamaba, pero con un demonio, igual contesto. - ¿Qué quieres Itachi? – pregunto, como siempre.  
- ¡Hola hermanito! – lo saludo felizmente. - ¿Cómo están tu y Naruto? – pregunto.  
- Normal. – respondió, con el humor que cargaba en ese momento era mejor no preguntarle nada sobre Naruto.  
- Bien, mira, quería saber si Naruto y tu estaban disponibles, me gustaría que saliéramos, hoy me dieron el día libre. – propuso Itachi, y hasta eso se veía tentador, si Naruto no estuviera con Hinata.  
- No. – respondió Sasuke.  
- ¿Cómo que no? ¿Qué están haciendo que sea mejor? – pregunto Itachi sorprendido, ¿Por qué demonios todo el mundo usaba esa frase?, se pregunto Sasuke.  
- Porque Naruto está en una cita con Hinata Hyuuga. – respondió Sasuke, de nuevo, disimulando su rabia.  
- ¡¿CITA? – pregunto sorprendido Itachi. - ¿Hinata?... ¿La chica con la que hablamos de pelo largo y negro en el cumpleaños de Ino? – pregunto Itachi, no sabía cómo demonios se acordaba de ella.  
- Si… ella. – aclaro Sasuke, absteniéndose de trancarle a su hermano.  
- No lo puedo creer, Naruto en una cita… ¡Me alegro tanto por el! – rio Itachi. – Además con una chica tan linda. – dio Itachi, aun con cierta risilla.  
Y no importo cuanto lo intento Sasuke, pero no pudo aguantarlo más, y le colgó a Itachi.

- ¿Sasuke? ¡¿Oye porque demonios trancas? – se pregunto Itachi apenas escucho que Sasuke le había trancado, y lo intento llamar varias veces pero apenas levantaba el teléfono trancaba. - ¿Qué demonios le pasa? – se pregunto, pero prefirió no averiguarlo, por ahora claro. 

- Por fin se rindió… - suspiro Sasuke cuando por fin el celular había parado de sonar luego de haberlo hecho cerca de unas veinte veces.  
Y para calmarse un poco, empezó a tocar lentamente Broken Youth.  
- "Easy na riyuu issai yurusu jyakuhai… rescue tai mo yondeoita… dakara please kiss me, please kiss me…"- canto en voz baja, pero su mente ni le dio tiempo de terminar la frase porque enseguida la imagen del beso en la obra apareció en su mente y lo hizo parar. – "Si no hago algo me volveré loco…" – pensó… si no se distraía con algo, terminaría lanzándose del techo.  
Así que reviso su celular, y como no quería soportar a Itachi y sus obviamente incontables preguntas sobre porque le trancaba el teléfono, llamo a Sakura, le pregunto que si podía venir al apartamento, solo para evitar que se volviera loco, y ella acepto.

Después de unos veinte minutos, escuchó el timbre fue a abrir enseguida.  
- ! Buenas Sasuke! – lo saludo Sakura apenas abrió la puerta.  
- Hola. – la saludo Sasuke, y apartándose de la puerta la dejo pasar.  
- ¿De verdad no tienes nada que hacer, cierto? – pregunto Sakura, ella muy bien sabía que Sasuke no era de los que prefería pasar una tarde con alguien, a menos de que estuviera desesperado, o muy bien, a menos que fuera Naruto, si lo pensaba bien.  
- Siéndote sincero, no. – le respondió honestamente, no había razón por la cual mentir.  
- ¡Me imagine! – rio Sakura, y se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala.  
- ¿Quieres algo de tomar? – le pregunto, solo por cortesía.  
- Estoy bien Sasuke, gracias. – le respondió ella con una sonrisa, y Sasuke se sentó en otro de los sillones.

Luego de veinte minutos hablando de cosas al azar, Sakura detuvo el tema… y parecía que le quería preguntar algo.  
- Sasuke ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? – le pregunto, más o menos quitando la sonrisa.  
- Claro. – respondió Sasuke, aunque dudoso de lo que preguntaría.  
- ¿A ti… te gusta alguien? – le pregunto de repente, bastante seria a decir verdad, y Sasuke no pudo hacer otra cosa que sorprenderse, ¿Por qué rayos Sakura le estaría preguntando eso?, a él…  
- No me gusta nadie, ¿Por qué preguntas? – Respondió Sasuke.  
- ¿De verdad? ¿No te gusta nadie?... ¿Ni un poco? – pregunto ella extrañada, como si hubiera estado totalmente segura de que aquello que había dicho era verdad.  
- Absolutamente. – respondió Sasuke, con toda seguridad.  
- No puede ser… - suspiro Sakura, y en ese momento Sasuke se extraño aun más.  
- ¿Por qué? – le pregunto, curioso de saber la razón de ese suspiro.  
- Porque… has cambiado mucho Sasuke, no lo sé, te noto más simpático que como llegaste al colegio. – dijo con toda sinceridad Sakura.  
- ¿Y por eso piensas que me gusta alguien? – pregunto Sasuke, ¿Como de un cambio de actitud concluye que a alguien le gusta otra persona?  
- Pues, las personas suelen cambiar cuando conocen a alguien a quien le tienen cariño. – le dijo con una sonrisa. – Quizás la palabra no sea gustar, pero… que al menos quieras, que le tengas aprecio, o sea, alguien que te haga sonreír sin razón, no sé, con quien te diviertas, que se yo. – afirmo ella, aun con la sonrisa, y al final hizo pensar a Sasuke…  
- "…sonreír sin razón" – pensó Sasuke, y lo primero que le vino a la mente, sin quererlo si quiera, fue Naruto, y esa molesta sonrisa que siempre tenía; y para colmo, acompañado por las salidas al parque, el DELUXE, el concierto, y la obra. – "Sasuke… ¿Qué acaso te volviste loco?…" – pensó para sí, tratando de borrar el molesto rostro sonriente de Naruto.  
- ¿Sasuke? – pregunto de repente, al ver que parecía perdido en el hiperespacio de nuevo.  
- No… nadie. – dijo cuando volvió en sí, y Sakura suspiro.  
- Bueno, parece que me equivoque… - rio Sakura.  
- "Que sea mi amigo no significa que tenga que tenerle aprecio, ¿O sí?…" – pensó Sasuke suspirando. – "¿Por qué Itachi tenía que convencerme de hacerme amigo de él, ah?" - maldijo en su mente, como siempre, echándole el muerto a su pobre hermano mayor. – "¡No Sasuke! No te tomes a pecho las situaciones… solo relájate" – pensó en frio, tratando de calmarse. – "Naruto es solo alguien con quien paso mi tiempo… y nada mas… nada más" – trato de persuadirse Sasuke, algo que parecía inútil, pero era algo que tenía que intentar. – "Maldito Uzumaki Naruto…" – suspiro, cuando todo en su mente parecía estar calmándose.


	16. Capitulo 16

**16to capitulo: ¡¿No mas Hinata? / ¡Aguas Termales! / Humillante Sueño**

En un parpadeo, las semanas pasaron rápidamente, como si de una simple brisa se tratara, y se encontraban ya a mediados de Noviembre. Para la fecha, todo aquel asunto de las molestas salidas de Naruto con Hinata se había vuelto algo bastante frecuente, Sasuke aun sentía algo de ardor en la sangre, pero trataba de ignorarlo solo para no causar peleas ni nada por el estilo, y se las arreglaba con Sakura una que otra vez, quien obviamente retomo el tema acerca de si le gustaba a alguien o no, y gracias a eso, Sasuke empezó a pensar que quizás tenía razón, no que le gustara alguien si no… que quizás si estaba algo celoso…, que posiblemente apreciara a Naruto, y que se divertía cuando estaba con él, que se había convertido en la única persona con la cual podía pasar más de una hora sin aburrirse de ella, que de verdad se había convertido en su amigo sin darse cuenta, pero trataba de no pensar en eso, ya que terminaría dándole mucha importancia, y no iba a permitir que eso pasara.  
Sasuke solo esperaba que Hinata fuera algo temporal, porque si se volvían novios (lo cual dudaba ya que muy bien sabia que a Naruto le gustaba Sakura), Naruto pasaría más tiempo con ella, y las tardes que solían ser algo divertidas con Naruto bajarían enormemente en número (Más de lo que ya habían bajado), y odiaba admitirlo pero, era algo que no quería.  
Pero si interfería o hacia algo, no solo seria descubrirse ante Naruto, si no algo demasiado degradante y patético, así que no lo hizo y no lo iba a hacer. Pero por suerte para él, Naruto a veces parecía más emocionado por ver a Sakura o por salir con él, así que sabía que nada serio saldría de eso, y en ocasiones eso lo aliviaba.  
De todas formas, todo era cuestión de tiempo, eso esperaba Sasuke.

- ¡Buenos días chicos! – dijo alegre Jiraiya entrando al salón para su hora de ciencias, y todos respondieron. – Hoy tomare un poco de tiempo de la clase para hablarles de algo, ¿Saben qué es? – pregunto con una gran sonrisa, y no se escucho nada, a excepción de…  
- Mi premio por besarme con Sasuke. – dijo de repente Naruto, sinceramente se le salió, pero nadie podía culparlo, aun estaba algo enojado porque no le dieron el premio que ambos esperaban.  
- No, Naruto. – suspiro Jiraiya entre las risas de algunos de los alumnos. – ¡Lo que vengo a decirles, es sobre el viaje de vacaciones de navidad! – aseguro contento, ignorando un poco el comentario de Naruto, y apenas pronuncio estas palabras, todos los alumnos vitorearon, por fin se acercaban las vacaciones. - ¡Sí! ¡Por fin tendremos el paseo, y esta vez, iremos a Hakodate! Tendremos algo de frio, así que prepárense. – anuncio Jiraiya con una sonrisa y se puede decir que todos se habían alegrado.  
- ¡Iremos a Hokkaido después de todo Sasuke! – rio Naruto feliz, ya que Hakodate es la capital de una de las subprefecturas de Hokkaido, llamada Oshima.  
- Bueno, de alguna manera cumplieron… - dijo Sasuke sonriendo un poco.  
- ¡Bien, bien, escúchenme! – dijo Jiraiya pidiendo silencio a los chicos que habían empezado a hablar sin parar acerca del viaje, y cuando hicieron silencio, Jiraiya volvió a hablar. – El viaje está planeado para principios de diciembre, para ser más exactos, será el sábado cinco de diciembre, siendo el fin de semana después de haber terminado clases, ya que terminaremos el cuatro. – Anuncio Jiraiya, hasta ahora se veía bastante prometedor. – Y, les tengo una sorpresa a los chicos. – dijo y todos los chicos presentes se quedaron petrificados, esperando la "sorpresa" que Jiraiya les tenia. – Se les concederá a ustedes, la cabaña más grande. – dijo con una sonrisa y la respuesta de los susodichos, no pudo escucharse hasta segundos después, todos los muchachos vitorearon, y ¿Cómo no?, les darían un perfecto premio de compensación por la obra, tenían que estar felices, en especial dos personas. – Bien, bien, ¡Chicos cálmense! – pidió silencio Jiraiya, aunque reprimiendo la risa por la repentina explosión de felicidad, y a los pocos segundos, esta callo. - ¿Empecemos con la clase si? – dijo sonriendo, y abrió su libro rápidamente para empezar con la lección. 

- ¡Tienen tanta suerte! – dijo Sakura durante la hora del almuerzo.  
- ¡Nos lo merecemos! – rio Naruto comiendo otra buena cantidad de su Ramen.  
- Ah, eso no lo pongo en duda. – dijo Sakura riendo un poco.  
- Por lo menos nos darán una recompensación por habernos negado ese viaje que nos habían prometido. – suspiro Sasuke terminando su sopa de misou.  
- ¡Y que lo digas, Sasuke! – bufo Naruto tomando un gran sorbo de leche.  
- Hey Naruto, ¿Cómo te va con Hinata? – pregunto Sakura de repente y Sasuke no supo como hizo para no ahogarse con el jugo de tomate.  
- Pues, bien, es divertido salir con ella. – dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa.  
- ¡Me alegro! – rio Sakura. - ¿Y ya es algo serio, Naruto? – pregunto Sakura curiosa, obviamente refiriéndose a si llegarían a ser novios o estaban cerca de serlo, y de nuevo, Sasuke se las ingenio para no ahogarse.  
- Pues… la verdad no creo… no lo sé… - rio Naruto nervioso, nadie le había hecho esa pregunta, aunque personalmente no creía que pudieran ser novios, a él le gustaba Sakura… de eso estaba seguro, Hinata era bastante linda y simpática, y la quería, era una excelente amiga, pero no gustaba de ella de esa manera.  
- Ay Naruto… - suspiro Sakura con una sonrisa en su boca, algo divertida por la ingenuidad de su amigo.

Luego de unos minutos de contar algunos chistes que Naruto y Sakura habían escuchado en la televisión, sonó el timbre de regreso a clases y después de dejar sus bandejas de comida en la cafetería, regresaron al salón de clases.  
Naruto sintió como si sus neuronas murieran lentamente durante la clase de historia, pero no pudo echarse una siesta gracias a los cinco golpes en la cabeza que le dio Sasuke para que no se durmiera. Luego las dos horas restantes se volvieron más divertidas, gracias a que su profesor de ingles no se presento, así que aprovecharon para haraganear un poco, Naruto y Sakura por ejemplo, trataban de ver como Sasuke hacia un intento de derrotar a Shikamaru en ajedrez, y luego los chicos se divirtieron jugando un poco de póker; hasta que Dios los escucho y el timbre de la salida sonó y todos salieron rápidamente del salón.

- ¡Oh vamos Sasuke, vayamos a cenar Ramen! – insistió Naruto como por centésima vez mientras salían de los casilleros para salir de la escuela luego de haberse despedido de Sakura.  
-¿Qué acaso no comes otra cosa, Usuratonkachi? – suspiro Sasuke, quejándose de nuevo, un poco harto de la increíble fuerza del rubio para ser tan persistente, y sinceramente, no esperaba que fueran a cenar porque capaz saldría con Hinata, para variar.  
- ¡Pero quiero comer Ramen! – se quejo Naruto inflando un poco sus mejillas.  
- ¡Comiste Ramen hoy en el almuerzo! – dijo Sasuke impresionado por el comentario del chico.  
- ¡Ya eso es mucho tiempo sin comer, teme! – suspiro Naruto, y de repente, una fina voz interrumpió su pequeña conversación.  
- Na…Naruto. – dijo de repente Hinata, que parecía haber aparecido frente a ellos en un dos por tres.  
- ¡Hinata!– la saludo Naruto con una sonrisa, e inmediatamente, cierto tic rabioso apareció en el ojo derecho de Sasuke.  
- Yo me adelantare, Dobe. – dijo y siguió caminando de largo y descansando su maletín en uno de sus hombros.  
- ¡Esta bien! – accedió Naruto y devolvió su vista hacia Hinata. - ¿Cómo estás? – le pregunto.  
- ¡Bien!, gracias, ¿Y tú? – le pregunto con una sonrisa.  
- ¡Genial! – le respondió Naruto, devolviéndole la sonrisa. - ¿Pasa algo? – le pregunto luego.  
- Pues, quería decirte algo… - dijo, mostrándose algo nerviosa. – Este… eh… quería decirte que… creo que, deberíamos dejar de… salir. – dijo dirigiendo su vista hacia el suelo, muy apenada.  
- ¿Por qué dices eso, Hinata? – le pregunto, le daba curiosidad porque de repente le dice que ya no saldrían, que aunque no pretendía mostrar resistencia, tampoco significaba que no le intrigaba ese comentario.  
- Es que… ¿A ti… te gusta… alguien más, verdad, Naruto? – pregunto Hinata, aun sin mirarlo a la cara.  
- Pu…pues… este, Hinata yo… - trato de empezar Naruto, pero no encontraba como decirle que era verdad, que a él le gustaba Sakura.  
- ¿Te gusta Sakura, verdad? – pregunto ella, por fin alzando la vista, y sonriéndole por alguna razón.  
- Yo… - dijo nervioso, pero al ver a Hinata a los ojos trato de calmarse. – Si… - le respondió, tenía que ser honesto con ella. - ¡Pero… podemos salir de vez en cuando, digo…! – dijo Naruto pero Hinata lo interrumpió con una pequeña risa.  
- ¡Naruto, no te preocupes, seremos amigos! – dijo ella sonriendo. – Quería,… este, agradecerte por salir conmigo este tiempo, la pase muy bien! – agradeció ella contenta.  
- ¡No tienes que agradecerme, yo también la pase muy bien, eres muy divertida! ¿Lo sabías? – rio Naruto, para animarla.  
- Gra-gracias. – dijo bajando la vista de repente, sonrojándose ligeramente. – Este… yo, tengo que irme, nos veremos luego, Naruto. – dijo ella levantando la vista pero aun con su ligero sonrojo en el rostro.  
- ¡Claro! – dijo el sonriéndole de oreja a oreja, y al caminar a su lado, paso levemente su mano por la cabeza y luego de que ella volteara le hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano y siguió su camino al apartamento. – "Quien lo diría… me descubrieron… espero no haberla hecho sentir mal…" – pensó Naruto mientras se dirigía al edificio, y cuando estaba cerca, alzo la vista y vio en las escaleras a Sasuke. - ¡¿Sasuke? – lo llamo alzando un poco la voz y camino rápidamente hacia él. - ¿Por qué estas aquí? Pensé que ya estarías arriba. – Le dijo apenas llego hacia donde estaba.  
- Decidí esperarte. – mintió Sasuke, la verdad era que gracias a cierto ataque de rabia interna por comentarios acumulados sobre Hinata en la mañana lo habían hecho olvidarse de agarrar su llave antes de salir, y obviamente, sin Naruto, que si la tenia, no podía entrar, pero no se lo iba a decir a Naruto, o se burlaría y no podía permitir que un idiota se burlara de él.  
- ¡Aja si claro! – rio Naruto, regocijándose en el pensamiento de que quizás, y solo quizás, a Sasuke se le hubiera olvidado su llave por primera vez, así que subió las escaleras contento, seguido por el, un tanto molesto, Sasuke.

- ¿Y, de que quería hablarte Hyuuga? – pregunto Sasuke luego de que ambos entraran al apartamento y se hubieran servido un vaso de agua.  
- Pues, la verdad, me dijo que lo mejor sería que dejáramos de salir… - suspiro Naruto sentándose en el sofá, apenas esas palabras llegaron a los oídos de Sasuke, tuvo que usar toda la fuerza de voluntad que poseía para reprimir la sonrisa que quería aparecerle en la cara.  
- ¿Y por qué? – le pregunto, curioso de saber que habría provocado tal milagro.  
- Me dijo que sabía que a mí me gustaba Sakura, y bueno… – suspiro Naruto, aunque con cierta risilla, quizás le causaba risa lo irónico de la situación.  
- Ya veo… - dijo Sasuke terminándose su vaso de agua y colocándolo en el lavaplatos. – Entonces, ¿Vamos a hacer algo hoy? – le pregunto Sasuke, dispuesto al cien por ciento a salir con Naruto, de repente sintió un ataque de felicidad, y por alguna razón, pensó que salir un poco con él le despejaría la mente a Naruto.  
- ¡¿Qué? – pregunto Naruto sorprendido, era la primera, sin exageraciones, la primera vez que era Sasuke el primero en proponer algo así. - ¿Uchiha Sasuke de hecho quiere salir? ¿El antisocial de Sasuke lo está preguntando? – rio Naruto mientras de la sorpresa se levantaba del sofá.  
- Otro sarcasmo mas, y despídete de cualquier plan que se te ocurra. – lo amenazo Sasuke frunciendo el seño.  
- Está bien, está bien. – rio Naruto. – ¿Qué tal si llamamos a Itachi? Tengo siglos sin verlo. – propuso Naruto.  
- Mátame primero. – dijo y fue a sentarse en una de las sillas de madera del desayunador.  
- Oh, vamos Sasuke, tenemos tiempo sin salir los tres. – se quejo Naruto, tratando de convencer a su amigo.  
- Exacto. – dijo Sasuke sin siquiera pensarlo.  
- Eres un aguafiestas… - bufo Naruto, y como si el destino estuviera de parte de Naruto esta vez, el teléfono de Sasuke sonó.  
- Como si tuviera un radar en la cabeza, el muy maldito… - suspiro y saco el teléfono de su bolsillo, pero sin contestar. – Toma, no quiero hablar con él. – dijo y rápidamente le lanzo el celular a Naruto, quien por suerte logro atajarlo.  
- ¡ITACHI! – grito para saludarlo apenas levanto el teléfono.  
- ¡¿NARUTO? – pregunto sorprendido Itachi, obviamente, no esperaba escuchar su voz si no la de su hermano menor. - ¿Qué rayos, como estas contestando el teléfono de Sasuke? – pregunto riendo. – Ah no, déjame adivinar, vio que era yo y te lo lanzo a ti. – conjeturó Itachi, y Naruto casi explota de la risa.  
- Y para que te digo que no. – rio Naruto e Itachi le devolvió la risa.  
- Se pasa de veras… - suspiro Itachi. – Hey, de todas formas, quería preguntarles si estaban libres, hoy me dieron unas ligeras vacaciones para descansar antes de la explosión de clientes en diciembre así que, podemos hacer algo hoy, si no están ocupados claro. – propuso Itachi y la cara de Naruto se ilumino.  
- ¡Claro que estamos libres! De hecho, hace rato estábamos pensando que hacer. – dijo felizmente Naruto.  
- A ver… ¿Qué podría ser?... ¡Demonios pero claro! Naruto, aprovechando que es viernes, ¿Podrías preguntarle a tu madre si te deja el fin de semana con nosotros para que vayamos los tres a las aguas termales? – dijo Itachi de repente, y no pudo haber dado más en el blanco, eso era lo que Naruto necesitaba.  
- ¡¿AGUAS TERMALES? ¿En serio? – pregunto, tenía que estar seguro que sus oídos habían escuchado bien.  
- ¡Sí! Conozco unas excelentes a media hora de camino. – aseguro Itachi.  
- ¡Yo quiero ir! – dijo Naruto sin contener su felicidad ni por un momento. - ¡Llamare enseguida a mama! – dijo entusiasmado.  
- Antes, déjame hablar con don aguafiestas, por favor. – rio Itachi, pidiéndole que le pasara a su hermanito.  
- ¡Bien! – accedió, e ignorando la expresión de obstinación en el rostro de Sasuke, le paso el celular y este, a regañadientes lo acepto.  
- ¿Agua termales, Itachi? – pregunto enseguida.  
- ¡Sí! Tengo los pases hace siglos y nunca podía invitarlos, tengo tres exactamente así que es perfecto, ¿Qué dices? – pregunto Itachi entusiasmado, y por primera vez, Sasuke se detuvo a considerar una propuesta hecha por su hermano. - ¿Sasuke?, ¿Estás ahí? – pregunto como a las diez minutos al ver que Sasuke no contestaba.  
- Si, si. – respondió volviendo en sí, se había quedado pensando casi horas en las aguas termales, pero a la final se decidió. – Esta bien, ¿Por qué no? – dijo e Itachi hizo alrededor de diez segundos de silencio.  
- ¿Estás diciendo que si?, ¿Sin que te insista ni nada? – pregunto Itachi sorprendido, el jamás había accedido a salir con él nunca, al menos no a la primera.  
- A menos que prefieras que lo reconsidere… - espeto Sasuke para que no siguiera con las bromas o de verdad se negaría, e Itachi rio.  
- Bien, hermanito, no te me pongas a la defensiva. – rio Itachi. – ¡Perfecto, entonces tendremos un fin de semana de aguas termales! – celebro Itachi, y aunque a Sasuke le agradaba la idea de ir, no era de los que se ponían a festejar. - ¿Me pasas de nuevo a tu tan querido amigo? – dijo en un tono que ciertamente molestó a Sasuke, y del tiro, colgó.

- ¡¿Qué demonios? – grito Itachi. 

Y en menos de treinta segundos, volvió a sonar el celular.  
- "Que molesto…" – suspiro en su mente, y sin pensarlo un segundo, le lanzo de nuevo su celular al rubio, y a este, por estar distraído, lo golpeo de lleno en la cabeza.  
- ¡IDIOTA! – grito apenas el celular lo golpeo.  
- Contesta tú… - suspiro, acomodándose en el sillón.  
- Dios pero podrías no habérmelo lanzado así… - se quejo Naruto tomando el celular y contestando. - ¿Te tranco verdad? – rio Naruto al contestar.  
- ¡Bingo!- dijo Itachi al instante, riendo un poco.  
- Entonces, ¿Iremos? – pregunto Naruto, esperando que la respuesta fuera sí.  
- ¡Pues claro! Solo pregúntale a tu mama, y si es un sí, pasaremos el fin de semana en las aguas termales. – le dijo contento, y rápidamente, Naruto se despidió de él, le lanzo el celular a Sasuke y salió corriendo a la habitación por su celular para llamar a su madre.

Por suerte, su madre respondió que si, por lo que llamaron a Itachi y este les dijo que los iba a recoger a las cuatro de la tarde para llegar a la hora de cenar a las aguas termales, para poder comer algo, y luego darse un buen y merecido baño.

- ¡Naruto! Si no sales de esa cosa a la cuenta de tres voy a derribar la puerta, ¿Me oíste? – le grito Sasuke desde afuera del baño gracias a que Naruto se había tomado todo el tiempo del universo en bañarse y cambiarse.  
- ¡YA TE DIJE QUE ENSEGUIDA SALIA, TEME! – peleo desde adentro del baño y en un dos por tres la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un despelucado Naruto, ciertamente algo molesto.  
- Te falto peinarte un poco, ¿No lo crees, usuratonkachi? – le dijo conteniendo las ganas de reírse de su cabello, mas no pudo evitar un sonrisa.  
- Cállate, vayámonos de una vez. – bufo Naruto caminando hacia la puerta de salida.  
- Itachi aun no llega cerebrito. – informo Sasuke y vio como Naruto se paró en seco y volteo con rabia, tenía que admitirlo, hacerlo enojar lo divertía como nada, así que la sonrisa permaneció en su rostro.  
- ¿Entonces para qué demonios me apuras tanto? – bufo Naruto dirigiéndose al cuarto.  
- Solo quería usar el baño…- explico Sasuke entrando al baño.  
- Voy a matarte un día de estos… - suspiro Naruto dejándose caer en la cama.

Y rápidamente, la hora que faltaba se fue, e Itachi había llegado para recogerlos, así que ambos bajaron, se montaron en el auto y salieron inmediatamente.  
Aunque quizás el viaje pudo haber sido más placentero si Itachi y Naruto no se hubieran puesto a cantar canciones de series de televisión, ciertamente algo viejas, y para colmo de males, a Sasuke se le había quedado su iPod en el apartamento, sinceramente, de haber podido, se hubiera lanzado del auto y caminado hasta las aguas termales por su cuenta.  
- ¡Llegamos! – dijo Itachi de repente estacionando en frente de una hermosa y antigua casa, y con el característico anuncio en tela que decía "Aguas Termales".  
- ¡Sí! ¡Aguas Termales! – festejo Naruto tomando su bolso y bajándose lo más rápido que pudo del auto. – No bajes tan rápido, Sasuke, te puedes lastimar. – se quejo Naruto al ver que Sasuke se bajaba del auto a una velocidad increíblemente lenta.  
- Cuidado con esas bromas, harás que explote de la risa. – dijo con un enorme sarcasmo Sasuke mientras cerraba la puerta, y aunque esos sarcasmos no suelen ser divertidos, Naruto empezó a reír con fuerza.  
- ¡Eso me gustaría verlo! – rio Naruto hasta que sintió en fuerte golpe en el hombro. - ¡Hey! ¿Por qué la violencia? – pregunto Naruto frunciéndole el seño a Sasuke.  
- Por ser tan idiota. – le aclaro y camino hacia la entrada hasta que Naruto lo golpeo igualmente en el hombro y lo hizo voltear molesto.  
- ¡Ya estamos a mano, Bakasuke! – bufo Naruto sacándole la lengua.  
- ¿Cómo me llamas…? – empezó Sasuke, un poco más molesto que cuando recibió el golpe, pero Itachi lo interrumpió.  
- ¡Oigan, ustedes dos, nada de peleas! ¿Ok? – dijo Itachi al verlos pelear, y aunque Sasuke se rehusaba a hacerle caso a Itachi, prefirió dejar las cosas donde estaban, así que solo chasqueo los dientes y siguió su camino, al igual que Naruto.

- ¡Bienvenidos! – lo saludo la dueña apenas entraron. – Por favor, por aquí, sus habitaciones están preparadas. – dijo amablemente la mujer, y con una seña les pidió que la siguieran. – Sus yukata están guardados en el cajón, la cena se les será traída en unos minutos; si necesitan algo solo pídanlo en recepción, y afuera están los baños privados, hasta luego. – informo la mujer y dejándolos dentro de la habitación cerró la puerta y se marcho.  
- ¿Comida a la habitación? ¿Baños Privados? ¡Esto sí es vida! – dijo sorprendido Naruto y sin dudarlo fue hacia la puerta y las abrió de par en par, para encontrarse con unas deliciosas y calientes aguas termales completamente para ellos tres solamente, no podía ser mejor. - ¡INCREIBLE! – exalto Naruto al ver lo grande que era el baño, hasta que un montón de tela le cayó en la cabeza. - ¡Oye! – se quejo volteándose, sabiendo que debía haber sido Sasuke.  
- Cámbiate de una vez. – le dijo mientras se quitaba el pantalón.  
- Si, si, ya voy. – dijo quitándose el yukata de la cabeza.

A los veinte minutos, les llevaron una vasta y sabrosa cena, repleta de todo tipo de cosas sabrosas, desde sushi y souba, hasta pescados fritos y deliciosos calamares en sala, así que comieron hasta llenarse, y luego de descansar un poco, decidieron darse un baño.  
- Extrañaba esto… - suspiro Itachi aliviado apenas entro al agua.  
- Esto sí que es vida… abundante y deliciosa comida y relajantes aguas termales, ¿Quién podría pedir más? – dijo Naruto recostado en una de las rocas.  
- Al menos concuerdo en eso contigo, Usuratonkachi. – dijo Sasuke relajándose con las manos detrás de su cabeza, y Naruto no pudo evitar reír un poco.

Luego de bastantes minutos, quizás horas, de relajarse en el agua, bromear un poco y hablar de cosas al azar, decidieron salirse para dormir, ya que se estaba haciendo tarde.  
Prepararon sus futon, se cambiaron, y se dispusieron a dormir; Itachi por su parte, se durmió más rápido de lo que hubieras podido decir "Buenas Noches", más o menos igual que Naruto, apenas se acomodo en su futon, cayo dormido rápidamente. Qué envidia les tenia Sasuke, ya habían pasado veinte minutos desde que ellos se habían dormido, y el no había podido conciliar el sueño.  
- "Duérmete, duérmete" – se repetía en su cabeza mientras cambiaba cada cinco minutos de posición, hasta que luego de cinco minutos, sin darse ni cuenta, se durmió.

- ¡SASUKE! – lo llamo Naruto desde el baño.  
- ¿Qué quieres? – le pregunto desde la habitación.  
- ¿Has visto mi bolso? – pregunto Naruto cuando entro de repente en la habitación, un poco mojado y con y sujetándose una toalla a la cadera.  
- ¿Qué no estaba en el armario? – le pregunto.  
- ¡No! No lo encuentro, y allí esta toda mi ropa. – suspiro Naruto cabizbajo, y de repente Sasuke se acerco a él con cierta sonrisa en los labios.  
- ¿Seguro que buscaste bien?... – le pregunto, cambiando el tono de su voz a uno más divertido, acercándose más a Naruto.  
- ¡Por supuesto que…! – dijo Naruto levantando la vista, pero antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, Sasuke lo empezó a besar, y a besar en serio.  
A pocos segundos de eso, cuando Sasuke se separo ligeramente de Naruto para tomar algo de aire, rápidamente, y sin darle tiempo a Naruto de reaccionar, lo choco contra la pared y siguió besándolo, pegándose un poco más a él.  
Se deslizo un poco hacia su cuello, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el cuerpo desnudo de Naruto estaba bajo él, y Sasuke seguía dando besos en su cuello mientras ignoraba las palabras insistentes de Naruto acerca de que se detuviera.  
Luego de unos cuantos besos y caricias mas, Sasuke se decidió a subir de nivel las cosas, y empezó a descender sus besos al abdomen de Naruto, y así siguió hacia su vientre, hasta que estuvo lo más cerca que podía de la entrepierna de Naruto.

Y de repente… Sasuke despertó.

- "Que…demonios…" – fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente cuando se vio sentado en su futon, sudando frio y con una respiración algo agitada, en una habitación aun oscura, y con los débiles ronquidos de Itachi y Naruto. – "¡¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo?" – se pregunto impactado, aun no podía procesar el sueño, o mejor dicho "pesadilla", que acababa de tener.  
Y por alguna razón, sintió un mal presentimiento, y levantando un poco el futon que estaba sobre sus piernas, bajo la vista. – "…maldición…" – pensó, indignado, y volvió a dejar caer el futon sobre sus piernas. – "¿Qué rayos me pasa? Era Naruto, por amor a Cristo" – se dijo desconcertado, tanto por el sueño, como por lo que había causado el mismo. – "Sasuke respira… intenta buscarle una explicación… respira" – se insistió Sasuke, tratando de normalizar su respiración, pero sin querer, volteo hacia Naruto, y apenas sus ojos se posaron en su rostro se le quedo observando, hasta que su sentido común lo hizo darse un buena bofetada en el rostro. – "¡No hay explicación para eso! No fue nada… no fue nada." – se grito Sasuke en sus pensamientos, dándose otro golpe en la cabeza. – "Genial… ahora no podre volver a dormir…" – suspiro, dejándose caer en la almohada.  
Y en efecto, no pudo conciliar el sueño durante una hora y media, quizás dos. El recuerdo de ese sueño, y las posibilidades de volverlo a tener no lo dejaban en paz, sumando el pequeño problema entre sus piernas que no lo dejaba tranquilo.  
Pero luego de retorcerse por horas, logro dormir, y a su suerte, aquella locura no volvió a pasar.

- ¡SASUKE! ¡SASUKE! – escucho desde su más profundo sueño, una voz ciertamente molesta y que lo llamaba a gritos, quien iba a ser no, si no Naruto, probablemente tratando de despertarlo. - ¡IDIOTA DESPIERTA! – escucho.  
- Usuratonkachi, déjame dormir. – se quejo apenas recupero la conciencia y ni siquiera abrió sus ojos.  
- ¡DESPIERTA! – le volvió a insistir, esta vez moviéndole rápidamente el hombro, y de la rabia, Sasuke se sentó de golpe y le dirigió a Naruto una mirada asesina.  
- Ya desperté… ¿Ahora, me harás el favor de callarte? – le dijo molesto, y Naruto rio nervioso.  
- ¡S-si! – rio Naruto.  
- ¿Por qué rayos me despiertas tan temprano? – le pregunto Sasuke, no había dormido lo suficiente como para que lo fueran a despertar.  
- ¡Pronto servirán el desayuno! E Itachi me dijo que te despertara para que comieras. – le explico Naruto con su sonrisa nerviosa.  
- Ese maldito… bueno, que más… ya igual me desperté. – suspiro Sasuke.  
- ¡Naruto! ¿Ya Sasuke despertó? – pregunto de repente Itachi, que había entrado inmediatamente a la habitación, y no necesito respuesta. - ¡Qué bueno que ya estas despierto, hermanito! – dijo alegre Itachi, todo lo contrario al aura amargada y molesta de Sasuke.  
Este le dirigió una mirada asesina a su hermano mayor, y sin decir nada, se levanto y fue a cepillarse los dientes.

- Oye Sasuke… - le dijo de repente Naruto mientras comían.  
- ¿Qué? – pregunto Sasuke.  
- Ahora que me doy cuenta… ¿Por qué te sientas tan formalmente? – le pregunto, con algo de arroz en la boca.  
- Porque a mí me educaron con modales, a diferencia de a ciertas personas. – suspiro Sasuke comiendo algo de su souba, pero todo se fue al escusado cuando Itachi soltó una carcajada, y a Sasuke le apareció una gran vena de rabia en la sien.  
- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Naruto intrigado.  
- Solo un tonto se ríe así de la nada… - dijo Sasuke, bastante molesto.  
- Oh Vamos Sasuke, sabes porque me reí… - le dijo con cierta picardía Itachi.  
- Por supuesto que no. – negó Sasuke, sin dirigirle la vista.  
- ¿Por qué? ¡Itachi explícame! – insistió Naruto con la curiosidad a millón, sonaba como una historia que a él le gustaría saber.  
- Itachi… - le dijo amenazadoramente Sasuke.  
- ¿Qué importa? Es una anécdota tan divertida. – le dijo riendo Itachi, pero al parecer a Sasuke no le parecía nada graciosa.  
- Desgraciado… - suspiro, con ninguna intención de protestar porque sabía que igual se la contaría.  
- Bien Naruto, te cuento… - le dijo, e inclinándose en la mesa se dispuso a contarle. – Cuando yo tenía como… doce años, y Sasuke apenas tenía seis y medio o siete creo, una de nuestras primas, que ya era mayor que nosotros, tenía unos quince años, ella siempre había dicho que Sasuke era muy, ¿Cuál era la palabra?, adorable, decía que tenía facciones muy finas, sumando sus buenos modales, y ella era obsesionada con esas cosas, estaba loca… entonces en una oportunidad, era carnaval, y bueno, a ella le dio por disfrazar a todos nuestros primos menores, que eran Sasuke y otro un poco más pequeño… - conto Itachi, ahogando carcajadas en ciertas ocasiones, y sinceramente, Naruto no sabía cómo no había explotado de la risa con aquello de "adorable". – Y se le ocurrió la brillante idea de disfrazar a Sasuke… - dijo y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se le dibujo en el rostro, y desvió momentáneamente la vista hacia Sasuke, quien se mordía el labio inferior, pero igualmente continuó. – ¡De Princesa! – dijo Itachi con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, y solo pasaron pocos segundos luego de que Sasuke dejara caer su cabeza sobra la mesa para que Naruto explotara de la risa.  
- ¡¿EN SERIO? – pregunto sorprendido entre las fuertes carcajadas.  
- ¡Sí! – Rio Itachi casi igualmente de fuerte. - ¿Verdad Sasuke? ¡Si mal no recuerdo… tenía hasta como unas alas de hada y hasta varita mágica! – dijo Itachi tratando de recordar con exactitud el ridículo traje que le habían puesto a Sasuke, ya Naruto no podía aguantar la risa, las lagrimas se le estaban saliendo.  
- ¡SASUKE EL HADA PRINCESA! – rio Naruto lanzándose al suelo sin poder contener la risa. - ¡No tiene precio! – rio Naruto, hasta que alguien lo ha garraba por el cuello y lo golpeo en la cabeza, obviamente era Sasuke, así que no paro de reír.  
- ¡Deja de reírte, Usuratonkachi! – le dijo molesto, frotando su puño contra la cabeza de Naruto, pero Naruto no podía parar.  
- ¡No puedo! – rio Naruto sin siquiera dar pelea para soltarse del agarre de Sasuke.  
- ¡Pues mas te vale parar idiota o te matare! – dijo Sasuke sin soltarlo.  
Y sin querer, una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Sasuke, a pesar de lo molesto que estaba por todo eso, algo lo divertía.  
- ¡Pero suéltame! – dijo Naruto aun con sus carcajadas, y mágicamente, de un solo tirón se soltó de Sasuke y se aparto de él.  
- ¡Me las vas a pagar por estar burlándote! – le dijo con una sonrisa y fue hasta donde se había movido y trato de agarrarlo de nuevo, pero este escapo, y empezaron a perseguirse por toda la habitación, Naruto sin parar de reír, y Sasuke, aunque no estaba riendo, la sonrisa involuntaria no dejaba su rostro, y ambos ignorando las peticiones de Itachi de que no hicieran tanto ruido, las cuales a los minutos cesaron por qué no hacían mucho efecto.

Sasuke aun no entendía como podía estar tan enojado con Naruto un momento, y al otro divertirse de esa manera, ya sabía que hacerlo enojar lo divertía, pero no sabía que perseguirlo para darle su merecido también podía divertirlo tanto.  
Quizás Sakura si tenía razón, Naruto de verdad se había convertido en su primer amigo de verdad, ya no lo podía negar más, por orgulloso que fuese.

Así que el por el resto de los días que les quedaban en las aguas termales, aunque Sasuke siguió algo enojado porque Naruto siempre recordaba eso y reía como por media hora, pudo haber sido peor, y no la pasaron tan mal después de todo, era algo que Sasuke necesitaba, por así decirlo.


	17. Capitulo 17

[Escribir texto]

**17mo Capitulo: ¡Viaje de Navidad! / ¡¿Sasu-chan? / ¡Sai! / Eres mi mejor amigo…**

Y rápidamente, estaban a un día de el viaje de navidad, y Naruto y Sasuke se encontraban en la casa del rubio matando el tiempo, además de que este tenía que preparar su equipaje para el viaje.

- ¡Muchachos! Aquí les traigo chocolate. – dijo amablemente Kushina entrando a la habitación de su hijo, donde él y Sasuke se encontraban sentados en la cama jugando póker. – Cuidado que está caliente. – dijo extendiéndoles la bandeja.  
- ¡Chocolate! – dijo emocionado Naruto tomando su tasa, al igual que Sasuke. - ¡Gracias mama! – le agradeció Naruto con una gran sonrisa.  
- Muchas Gracias señora Uzumaki. – le agradeció Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa.  
- No hay problema. – dijo ella con una cálida sonrisa. – Ay Naruto, ¿No has terminado de empacar? – suspiro Kushina al ver que la maleta de su hijo estaba tirada junto a la cama y a medio hacer.  
- Lo siento mama, nos entretuvimos un poco… - se disculpo Naruto con cierta risilla.  
- Debí insistirle a tu padre que no te enseñara Póker. – suspiro Kushina, aunque se le escapo una ligera risa.  
- ¡Terminaría aprendiendo de todas maneras! – rio Naruto.  
- Lo sé, lo sé, prométeme que vas a terminar la maleta en cuanto acaben de jugar. – le dijo su madre amablemente.  
- ¡Prometido! – juro Naruto con una gran sonrisa.  
- Mejor que sea rápido, Usuratonkachi, Itachi viene ahora. – dijo Sasuke sacando su celular.  
- ¡¿Qué? ¿Tan temprano? – se quejo Naruto.  
- Pero joven Sasuke, si quieres puedes quedarte a cenar, no hay ningún problema. – le dijo Kushina muy atentamente a Sasuke.  
- No quiero ser molestia, señora Uzumaki. – le dijo Sasuke con respeto.  
- ¡No lo es en lo absoluto joven Sasuke! El mejor amigo de Naruto siempre será bienvenido aquí. – le dijo con una sonrisa, y sinceramente, Sasuke se sorprendió un poco por el comentario, ¿"Mejor amigo"?.  
- Bueno, sí, me quedare, muchas gracias. – agradeció Sasuke sonriendo ligeramente.  
- Perfecto. – dijo ella.  
- ¿Qué vas a preparar, mama? – pregunto Naruto con curiosidad.  
- ¡Mi especialidad! – informo con picardía, guiñándole un ojo a su hijo, y despidiéndose con la mano salió de la habitación.  
- ¡SI! –vitoreo Naruto. - ¡La especialidad de mama! – dijo emocionado.  
- ¿Y esa es? – pregunto Sasuke tomando un sorbo de su chocolate.  
- ¡Ramen de cerdo picante! – dijo mientas se le hacía agua la boca. – Es tan delicioso que creo que fue una de las razones por las que mi padre se caso con ella. – dijo al borde de babearse.  
Sasuke no pudo hacer otra cosa que reírse, ¿Para qué pregunto?, era obvia la respuesta.  
- ¿De qué te ríes? – le pregunto intrigado y con cierta sonrisa de medio lado.  
- De nada, sigamos jugando, Usuratonkachi, que estoy a punto de ganarte. – rio Sasuke retomando su mano de cartas.  
- ¡Ya quisieras tu! – bufo Naruto sacándole la lengua, y de nuevo, Sasuke no pudo hacer otra cosa, solo reírse. 

- ¡Con un demonio! ¡Esta porquería no cierra! – se quejo Naruto mientras usaba toda su fuerza para cerrar la maleta, la cual estaba hasta el tope con la ropa.  
- Déjame, Usuratonkachi. – le dijo Sasuke, harto ya de que esta fuera la decima vez que Naruto intentaba cerrarla.  
- Bien señor genio, adelante. – bufo Naruto separándose de la maleta y dejando a Sasuke intentar.  
Para qué fue eso, a diferencia de Naruto, Sasuke, como si se tratara de un truco de magia, en un dos por tres cerró la maleta con la facilidad del mundo.  
- Te odio… - suspiro Naruto apenas vio aquello, se sentía como un debilucho, y la sonrisa de satisfacción de Sasuke no ayudaba mucho que digamos.  
- Bien, ahora solo me falta empacar a mí… - dijo Sasuke cruzándose de brazos. - ¿Me acompañaras? ¿O te quedas aquí y nos vemos mañana en el aeropuerto? – pregunto Sasuke, volteándose hacia Naruto, y a Naruto se le prendió la bombilla de las ideas locas y de último minuto.  
- ¿Y si me quedo a dormir en tu casa? ¿Puedo? ¿Puedo? – pregunto de repente y con una sonrisa, eso no sonaba nada mal, quizás hasta fuera divertido quedarse a dormir en la casa de Sasuke y molestarlo junto con Itachi hasta que se cansaran (además, Itachi le había prometido mostrarle las fotos de Sasuke vestido de princesa).  
- ¿Ir a dormir? – pregunto perplejo Sasuke, arqueando una de sus cejas, por la repentina y loca idea de su amigo.  
- ¡Sí! – dijo Naruto emocionado. - ¡Así vamos al aeropuerto al mismo tiempo! – propuso Naruto, por alguna razón el viaje lo había puesto de mejor humor que de costumbre, lo suficiente como para proponer una cosa así.  
- Solo déjame preguntarle a mama. – dijo sacando el celular de su pantalón.  
- ¡Sí! – celebro Naruto, mientras veía como Sasuke llamaba a su madre.  
- _¿Diga, casa de los Uchiha?_ – pregunto una voz al contestar el teléfono, pero no era su madre.  
- ¡¿Itachi? – pregunto perplejo, para esa hora el debería estar en el café, y si no en la universidad.  
- _¡Pero miren nada mas, Sasuke!_ – dijo contento su hermano mayor al escuchar su voz.  
- ¿Qué rayos haces en la casa a esta hora? – pregunto Sasuke. - ¿No estabas en el café?  
- _¡Salí hace mucho! Los viernes cerramos temprano hermanito, recuérdalo._ – le informo su hermano, sin que el tono de júbilo dejara su voz. – _Dime Sasuke… ¿Qué pasa?_ – pregunto Itachi curioso, el casi nunca llamaba a la casa.  
- ¿Esta mama? Tengo que preguntarle algo. – dijo Sasuke.  
- _Está preparando la cena, ¿Le digo de tu parte?_ – pregunto con picardía.  
- Eres una molestia… - suspiro, pero sabía que a su madre no le gustaba atender el teléfono mientras cocinaba. – Bien, dile que me quedare a cenar aquí en casa de Naruto, y pregúntale si Naruto puede quedarse a dormir. – le dijo, y hubo un momento de silencio, quizás porque Itachi tuvo que analizar bien la información.  
- _¿Quedarse? ¿Naruto?... ¿Sasuke, estás enfermo?_ – pregunto Itachi perplejo, era la primera vez que Sasuke decía una cosa así por su propia voluntad.  
- Solo pregúntale. – suspiro Sasuke.  
- _Bien, bien._ – dijo y se oyó en el fondo como le preguntaba a su madre, aunque no se entendía. - _¡Dice que no hay problema!_ – respondió Itachi contento.  
- Perfecto, te llamo luego para que nos vengas a buscar. – le dijo e Itachi acepto.  
- _Nos vemos hermanito, saludos a Naruto._ – dijo Itachi, y luego de que Sasuke dijera un ligero y corto "Esta bien", tranco.  
- ¿Y? ¿Y? – pregunto Naruto impaciente.  
- Si, te puedes quedar. – dijo Sasuke, y por alguna razón volteo sus ojos, pero sonrió ligeramente de lado.  
- ¡SI! – festejo Naruto y se levanto de golpe de la cama. - ¡Déjame ir a decirle a mama! – dijo y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

Obviamente, Kushina accedió, y luego de unos diez minutos los llamo para comer. Sasuke debía aceptarlo, no era muy fanático del Ramen, pero el que había preparado la madre de Naruto era en verdad delicioso, en parte ya entendía porque a Naruto le encantaba tanto el Ramen.  
- ¿Verdad que es el mejor Ramen que has probado en tu vida? – dijo Naruto contento mientras él y Sasuke descansaban en el cuarto.  
- ¿Dónde demonios aprendió tu madre a hacer eso? – pregunto Sasuke.  
- No tengo ni idea, creo que era una receta de su abuela, pero no estoy seguro. – suspiro Naruto, no muy seguro de lo que decía, pero bueno, algo era algo.  
- Ya veo porque te gusta tanto el Ramen. – dijo Sasuke revisando su celular.  
- ¡Y tu decías que no te gustaba! – se burlo Naruto al ver que Sasuke ya no repudiaba el Ramen.  
- Y es que no me gusta mucho, pero el de tu madre es la excepción, Usuratonkachi. – explico Sasuke con una sonrisa de medio lado.  
- ¡Ah claro! – rio Naruto ante el comentario de Sasuke, y escucho una ligera risa entre dientes de parte de este.  
Y de repente, el celular de Sasuke sonó.  
-_ Estoy como a cinco minutos ¿OK? _– dijo Itachi apenas Sasuke contesto.  
- Bien – dijo y tranco el teléfono. – Ya Itachi está cerca, toma la maleta y bajemos de una vez. – dijo levándose de la cama.  
- Ay no me puedo parar… - suspiro desplomándose en la cama aun más.  
- Eso te pasa por comerte casi cuatro tazones de Ramen… - dijo Sasuke pasando su mano por su nuca. – Tu madre no debería dejarte comer tanto. – suspiro cruzándose de brazos.  
- Ella hace ese ramen muy pocas veces, así que cuando lo hace ella me deja comer mucho. – rio Naruto. – Ayúdame. – dijo extendiéndole la mano, y Sasuke, suspirando lo ayudo a levantarse.  
Naruto se estiro un poco y tomo su maleta para seguir a Sasuke que ya estaba saliendo de la habitación.  
Estando ya en la puerta, escucharon de repente la bocina de un auto, cuando se asomaron, era Itachi.  
- ¡Mama! ¡Ya llego Itachi! – anuncio Naruto y su madre salió rápidamente de la cocina limpiando sus manos en su delantal, y los acompañó a ambos hasta el auto de Itachi.  
- ¡Buenas noches, señora Uzumaki! – la saludo muy cordialmente Itachi cuando la vio venir.  
- Buenas noches, joven Itachi. – lo saludo ella con una sonrisa.  
- ¿Tienes todo chico? – pregunto Itachi mientras Naruto se montaba en el auto.  
- ¡Sí! – asintió este con una sonrisa.  
- ¡Que les vaya bien en el viaje muchachos! – les deseo Kushina inclinándose un poco para verlos a través de la ventana.  
- Gracias, señora Uzumaki. – agradeció Sasuke con su ligera sonrisa.  
- ¡Tenlo por seguro mama! – dijo Naruto sonriéndole.  
- Recuerda avisarme cuando hayan llegado a Hakodate, ¿Está bien, mi amor? – el recordó su madre a Naruto.  
- ¡Por supuesto! – acepto este.  
- ¡Perfecto, diviértanse! – asintió su madre contenta. – Nos vemos en unas semanas, te amo. – se despidió Kushina con un gesto de la mano.  
- ¡Hasta entonces, te amo! – se despidió Naruto antes de que el vidrio de la ventana subiera e Itachi arrancara el auto.  
- Eres muy cariñoso con tu madre, ¿Verdad? – pregunto Itachi a las cuadras, y Naruto rio.  
- Pues sí, mi padre me enseño a siempre serlo. – rio Naruto con una mano detrás de la cabeza.

Apenas al llegar, Naruto ayudo un poco a Sasuke a empacar, y luego, como aun era algo temprano, Itachi propuso jugar un poco de videojuegos, así que se dirigieron a la sala para jugar un poco de Wii.  
- ¡Demonios, no se vale! – se quejo Naruto luego de que Sasuke le ganara por quinta vez en Tenis de Wii.  
- Por supuesto que se vale… - dijo Sasuke a punto de darle a otra partida más, pero Itachi lo detuvo de repente.  
- ¡Lo encontré! – grito Itachi con la caja de un juego a la mano.  
- ¿Qué rayos tienes ahí? – pregunto Sasuke arqueando una ceja.  
- Wario Ware…. – dijo con una maliciosa sonrisa y la expresión de Sasuke cambio drásticamente a una de miedo y sorpresa, un poco de ambas, a diferencia de Naruto que lo miro sonriente.  
- Guarda eso… yo escondí esa porquería por una razón, guarda eso… - dijo un poco asustado, casi echándose para atrás.  
- ¿No te gusta? – pregunto Naruto, no asombrado, pero curioso.  
- ¿Tu qué crees? – dijo Sasuke con una ceja arqueada. – Es un juego sin sentido, inútil, y nada divertido, además de ridículo… - suspiro Sasuke cruzándose de brazos.  
- Eres un aburrido de primera, por eso no te gusta. – dijo Itachi aun sonriendo. – Si quieres siéntate ahí y abúrrete, pero Naruto y yo vamos a jugar esto, ¿Me apoyas chico? – le pregunto a Naruto y este, sin siquiera pensarlo respondió.  
- ¡Por supuesto! – dijo con los brazos arriba y con una gran sonrisa, y Sasuke no pudo contenerse a dirigirle una furtiva y matadora mirada a su amigo y a su hermano antes de irse a desplomar en el sofá.

Sasuke no supo cómo hacer para no suicidarse durante los largos y exasperantes cuarenta minutos en los que Naruto e Itachi jugaron sin parar, y en los que no le permitían salirse de la sala a hacer otra cosa porque apenas veían que tenía intenciones de irse, Naruto o Itachi lo lanzaban de nuevo al sofá.  
- Aunque sea déjenme ir… no hago nada aquí. – se quejo Sasuke cuando lo lanzaron al sofá por decima vez.  
- ¡Podrías jugar! – dijo Naruto sacándole la lengua.  
- No voy a jugar eso. – insistió Sasuke cruzándose de brazos.  
- A ti te solían gustar estos juegos, Sasuke… - suspiro Itachi agitando su control en el aire.  
- Si, cuando tenía cinco. – bufo Sasuke.  
- ¡Pero qué mentira! ¡A los doce aun jugabas juegos estúpidos! – contradijo Itachi colocando ambas manos en su cadera.  
- ¿Qué clase de mentira es esa? – Se quejo Sasuke levantándose del sofá.  
- Vamos Sasuke, ningún daño te hará el jugar, ¿O sí? – insistió Naruto.  
- Pues claro que si, se me pudrirá el cerebro si juego esa porquería, mira como terminaste tú… - dijo Sasuke sentándose de nuevo. - … peor de lo que estabas ya. – finalizo, haciendo que a Naruto le apareciera un sonrojo de rabia en las mejillas.  
- ¡Te reto a jugar! – dijo Naruto molesto, como si eso pudiera convencer a Sasuke.  
- ¿Y si me niego, que? – pregunto Sasuke arqueando una ceja.  
- ¡Le mostrare a Naruto tus fotos como "Hada Princesa"! – amenazo Itachi sonriente.  
- ¡Maldito…! – maldijo Sasuke levantándose de golpe.  
- Juega entonces. - le dijo con aquella astuta sonrisa.  
- Estas me las pagaras…. – bufo Sasuke.  
- ¿Jugaras? – pregunto Naruto sorprendido.  
- Con un demonio, que mas… - dijo tomando uno de los controles, y con cierto sonrojo.

Quien lo diría, derrotar a Naruto en esos estúpidos e inútiles mini juegos era igual de divertido que derrotarlo en tenis.  
- ¡No de nuevo! – se quejo Naruto cuando Sasuke había logrado hacer a la primera uno de los mini juegos que él no pudo hacer en cinco intentos.  
- ¡Este es juego es tan fácil, no sé cómo pierdes, Usuratonkachi! – rio Sasuke.  
- ¡Ya cállate, Bakasuke! – bufo Naruto.  
- ¡Que no me llames así! – se quejo Sasuke dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza a Naruto.  
- ¡Yo te llamo como a MI se me antoje! – se burlo sacándole la lengua, y Sasuke, aunque molesto, sabía que no podía hacer nada, se limito a golpear a Naruto en la nuca. - ¡Oye! – se quejo Naruto apenas Sasuke lo golpeo.  
- Solo cállate y sigue jugando. – suspiro Sasuke terminando su turno al fin.  
- Eres un testarudo. – bufo Naruto.  
- ¡Mira quién habla! – espeto Sasuke levantando ambas cejas, y Naruto rio con sarcasmo.  
- No me hace gracia. – dijo Naruto inflando sus mejillas y cruzándose de brazos, y Sasuke rio un poco.  
- Oigan chicos, yo me voy a dormir ya, me estoy muriendo… asegúrense de no acostarse muy tarde. – dijo de repente Itachi levantándose del sofá mientras se rascaba un poco la cabeza.  
- Ah, Itachi, ¿El cuarto de huéspedes tiene sabanas verdad? – pregunto Sasuke antes de que su hermano dejara el salón.  
- ¿Cuarto de huéspedes? Por favor, Sasuke, saca el colchón extra y que Naruto duerma contigo. – dijo Itachi como si nada, y en verdad, no era la gran cosa, Naruto y Sasuke tenían meses de dormir en la misma habitación.  
- Bien… ya vete entonces. – dijo Sasuke volteándose hacia el televisor, e Itachi se fue, pero no sin antes emitir una pequeña risa y despedirse de Naruto con un gesto con la mano.  
- Este Itachi… - rio Naruto tomando de nuevo su control.  
- No sé qué te causa risa, a mi me desespera. – suspiro Sasuke.  
- ¡Pero es tu hermano mayor! – dijo Naruto.  
- Exactamente, ahora terminemos esto para poder ir a dormir. – dijo Sasuke sonriendo de medio lado, mientras que Naruto solo suspiro.

Al terminar la decima octava partida, ya el sueño estaba atacando a ambos, así que decidieron parar e ir a dormir, sumando que ya eran más de las doce y si se acostaban tarde no podrían levantarse con ánimo al día siguiente.  
- Pensé que habías dicho que no te gustaba el juego. – rio Naruto mientras subían las escaleras hacia el cuarto de Sasuke.  
- Y no me gusta. – negó Sasuke. – Solo jugué porque Itachi me obligo. – justifico Sasuke.  
- Ah claro, pero cuando Itachi se fue muy bien pudiste haber dejado de jugar, pero seguiste. – rio Naruto dándole un ligero golpe con el codo a Sasuke.  
- No me toques. – dijo Sasuke con desdén, y de nuevo, Naruto solo rio.

- Ayúdame a sacar el colchón extra. – dijo Sasuke apenas entraron a su cuarto.  
Que curioso, el cuarto de Sasuke era casi justamente lo que Naruto se había imaginado, de color blanco, nada especial, sin nada en las paredes salvo un solitario afiche de NICO Touches the Wall cerca de su cama, un enorme closet del otro lado de la habitación, un escritorio enorme con un equipo de sonido y su computadora, y el piso estaba totalmente forrado en una suave alfombra azul oscura.  
- ¿Me vas a ayudar? – repitió Sasuke cuando vio que Naruto se había quedado lelo mirando al espacio, como siempre.  
- ¡Ah, sí, sí! – dijo Naruto, volviendo en sí, y ayudo a Sasuke a sacar el cutre colchón que tenía guardado en la parte superior del armario. - ¿No tienes algo que sea más… cómodo? – pregunto Naruto con una ceja arqueada.  
- Esta la alfombra, si prefieres. – dijo con cierta sonrisa odiosa.  
- ¡Pero…! ¡Tu cama es matrimonial! – se quejo Naruto, no quería tener que dormir prácticamente en el suelo, cuando en la cama de Sasuke cabían hasta tres personas, y gordas.  
- Yo no pienso dormir contigo. – se negó Sasuke sin pensarlo, y lanzo en frente de su cama el colchón. – Dormirás ahí a menos que prefieras el suelo. – dijo dirigiéndose de nuevo al closet para cambiarse, Naruto no pudo hacer más que suspirar, quizás no era tan incomodo como se veía.

- ¡Sasuke! – se quejo Naruto a los veinte minutos de haberse acostado.  
- ¿Qué? – pregunto hastiado Sasuke.  
- Esto… ¡SI ES INCOMODO! – grito Naruto, había dado alrededor de cincuenta vueltas tratando de encontrar una manera de dormir cómodo.  
- ¡Eres un quejica, ya duérmete! – grito Sasuke arropándose aun mas.  
- ¡Sasukeeeee! – insistió Naruto, tratando de ser lo más molesto que podía para que Sasuke aceptara. - ¡Bakasuke! – grito, y oyó como la cobija de Sasuke se levantaba de golpe.  
- ¡Esta bien! ¡Duerme de ese lado! – dijo molesto señalándole el lado izquierdo de la cama y se volvió a acostar rápidamente. – Ahora déjame dormir de una vez… - dijo acomodándose un poco.  
- ¡Gracias! – agradeció, ciertamente contento, a diferencia del colchón, la cama de Sasuke se veía cómoda, con dos gruesos y suaves colchones, además de las grandes almohadas.  
Se acostó del lado donde le dijo Sasuke, obviamente, separados lo mas que podían, y a los pocos minutos logro dormirse.

- Chicos, hora de levan… - dijo en voz baja Itachi entrando al cuarto a las 7.40 de la mañana, listo para despertar a Sasuke y a Naruto para desayunar y llevarlos al aeropuerto, pero quedo en silencio cuando vio la escena ante él: Por alguna razón, Naruto termino durmiendo en la cama de Sasuke, y por otra, y aun más desconocida razón, ambos estaban acostados en el centro de la cama, de frente a frente y bastante cerca, cabe resaltar. – Esto es memorable… - rio Itachi en voz baja, para no despertarlos, y sacando su celular, tomo discretamente una foto. – "Solo para soborno…" – rio Itachi en sus pensamientos mientras guardaba la foto. – ¡Oigan tortolos, despierten! – no se contuvo y hablo un poco más fuertes, para despertarlos de una vez.  
- ¿Qué demonios Itachi? – se pregunto Sasuke abriendo lentamente los ojos.  
- ¿Qué hora es? – pregunto Naruto haciendo lo mismo.  
Y cuando ambos abrieron los ojos, se encontraron con algo que no se esperaban.  
- ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHH! – gritaron ambos al verse tan cerca, y rápidamente se sentaron en la cama alejándose un poco.  
- ¡Idiota aléjate de mí! – se quejo Sasuke de inmediato.  
- ¡Eso debería decir yo! – dijo Naruto, aun sorprendido.  
- Oigan cálmense, no griten a estas horas de la mañana… - se quejo Itachi.  
- ¿Qué hora es, si se puede saber? – pregunto Sasuke frotándose un ojo.  
- ¡Son casi las ocho de la mañana! – dijo feliz, y tanto Naruto como Sasuke lo miraron asombrados.  
- ¡EL VIAJE ES A LAS ONCE Y MEDIA! – gritaron al unísono.  
- Es para que les dé tiempo de despertarse muchachos, no se enojen. – rio nerviosamente Itachi al ver las expresiones molestas y psicópatas en sus rostros.  
- Te detesto… - suspiro Sasuke.  
- ¡Solo vístanse y bajen a desayunar, estoy preparando la especialidad del café! – dijo Itachi con una picarona sonrisa y salió de la habitación.  
- ¿Es común en Itachi despertarte tan temprano? – pregunto Naruto.  
- Define "común en Itachi" – dijo Sasuke, y a los segundos, Naruto exploto de la risa. – No hagas tanto ruido, Usuratonkachi. – dijo bajándose de la cama.  
- Que aguafiestas, teme. – rio Naruto haciendo lo mismo.

En diez minutos, ambos se cambiaron y bajaron a la cocina, donde Itachi estaba terminando de hornear los panes, especialidad del café "Akatsuki".  
- Pero Itachi, ¿El secreto de estos panes no era la salsa de Deidara? – pregunto Naruto mientras comía su segundo pan.  
- No hables con la boca llena, quiero ver tu expresión de guerra. – dijo Sasuke de repente, incluso antes de que Itachi pudiera hablar, tenía que ser sincero, fue algo involuntario, y Naruto e Itachi no pudieron hacer más que mirarlo sorprendidos.  
- Bah, no asustas ni a mis pantuflas de conejo. – dijo Naruto sonriendo un poco, luego de haber reaccionado, claro está.  
- ¡Vamos asústame! – grito Itachi, por lo que Naruto y Sasuke voltearon hacia el de inmediato. - ¿Qué? – pregunto al ver la expresión de sorpresa de ambos, y luego, estos se miraron y a los segundos empezaron a reír, quizás Naruto con un poco mas de fuerza, pero aun así, Sasuke estaba riendo, era algo que tenía tiempo sin ver, lo que lo hizo sonreír. – "En verdad se llevan bien, estos dos" – pensó Itachi con tranquilidad, hacia tanto tiempo que no veía a Sasuke reírse así, ni con las bromas más crueles había logrado hacerlo reír, y de la nada aparece Naruto y lo logra. Al parecer Sasuke por fin se había conseguido un excelente amigo, el único con que Sasuke se comportaba así, al parecer en el único que confiaba, y no podía negar que eso lo hacía feliz.

Mientras tanto en el aeropuerto casi la mitad del salón esperaba por el resto para partir de inmediato hacia Hokkaido.  
- ¿Dónde estarán Naruto y Sasuke? – se pregunto Sakura mientras esperaba en un café cercano a la puerta de salida junto con los que habían llegado del salón.  
- Me extraña de Sasuke el que llegue tarde pero… Naruto seguro solo se quedo dormido. – suspiro Ino tomando un sorbo de su café con leche.  
- No creo que sea eso Ino. – rio Sakura.  
- ¿Por qué? – pregunto la rubia.  
- Porque anoche llame a la casa de Naruto y su mama me dijo que había ido a casa de Sasuke a pasar la noche allá. – dijo con una sonrisa.  
- ¿A dormir? ¿En serio? – pregunto Ino sorprendida. – Y eso que ellos se llevaban tan mal… -suspiro Ino.  
- Y que lo digas, me impresiona lo bien que se llevan ahora, parece un milagro. – rio Sakura, y de repente vio hacia la entrada para encontrarse con su amigo y Sasuke, y sorprendentemente también Itachi entrando por ella. - ¡Mira, allí están! – dijo Sakura apenas los vio.  
- ¡Oh, Sasuke se ve tan apuesto con su ropa de invierno! – suspiro sonrojada Ino apenas puso sus ojos en Sasuke.  
- Para por un momento Ino. – rio Sakura sorprendida por la fascinación de su amiga por el pelinegro.  
- ¿Cómo quieres que lo haga? – dijo aun con el sonrojo, y Sakura solo pudo suspirar.  
- ¡Solo respira un poco! – suspiro Sakura con una risilla. - ¡Naruto! ¡Sasuke! ¡Itachi! ¡Por aquí! – los llamo ella levantando su mano para que las vieran.  
- ¡SAKURA! – lo saludo contento Naruto mientras se dirigían hacia ellas. - ¡Ino! – la saludo cuando llegaron hasta la mesa.  
- Sakura, Ino, ¿Cómo están? - dijo Itachi sonriéndoles.  
- ¡De maravilla! ¿Y tú? – respondió Sakura con una sonrisa.  
- ¡Genial! – respondió Itachi.  
- ¿Cómo están ustedes? – le pregunto Sakura a Naruto y a Sasuke.  
- ¡Pues emocionado! – respondió sonriente Naruto.  
- Como siempre. – respondió Sasuke encogiendo sus hombros sin mucha emoción, Sakura no pudo evitar reírse.  
- ¡Siéntense! – dijo amablemente Sakura indicándoles que se sentaran en las tres sillas vacías que estaban en la mesa, y ellos accedieron y se sentaron.  
Impresionantemente estuvieron hablando de lo que planeaban hacer en el viaje durante una hora, hasta Itachi les dio mil y un ideas para divertirse en Hokkaido, quizás el único que no participo mucho en la conversación, pueden imaginarse quien es, Sasuke, pero incluso el estuvo bastante participativo, quien lo diría.

- Pasajeros con destino a Hokkaido, por favor prepárense para abordar. – dijo de repente la voz de una mujer por los altavoces, por fin era la hora de irse. – Pasajeros con destino a Hokkaido, acérquense a la puerta de salida para que sean revisados sus papeles antes de abordar. – dijo la voz y se oyeron miles de gritos de felicidad de todos los estudiantes.  
- ¡Por fin! – festejo Naruto levantándose de la silla.  
- ¡Ay ya quiero llegar! – dijo Sakura emocionada.  
Los cinco, incluyendo a Itachi obviamente, fueron hasta la fila para verificar sus documentos antes de subir al avión.

- Bien, aquí nos despedimos. – dijo Itachi cuando ya los habían revisado y estaban por subir. - ¡Espero que les vaya de maravilla! Te deslizas una más por mí, ¿Eh Naruto? – le dijo a Naruto guiñándole un ojo.  
- ¡Por supuesto! – accedió Naruto con una gran sonrisa.  
- ¡Ah, Sasu-chan! – grito de repente Itachi justo cuando estaban por salir por la puerta, y Sasuke se detuvo en seco mientras un sonrojo de cólera aparecía en sus mejillas, y Naruto tuvo que contener la risa un poco. – ¡Por favor ten cuidado en los teleféricos, no me gustaría que mi querido hermanito se lastimase una pierna o un brazo, y por favor recuerda que el frio le hace mucho mal a tu piel, quiero que uses la loción que mami te dio, ¿Si, Sasu-chan? – le gritaba con una voz totalmente empalagosa, como la de un padre hablándole a su hijo de cinco años, y la cólera en Sasuke era cada vez mayor, toda la clase podía escuchar las estupideces de Itachi y estaban, o conteniendo la risa, o muy bien riéndose, no sabía cómo no había escuchado la molesta risa de Naruto, pero apenas lo hiciera las pagaría, al igual que Itachi, quien tenía la suerte de estar del otro lado de la puerta. - ¡Te quiero, hermanito! ¡Recuerda lo que te he dicho! ¡Nos vemos en una semana pequeño Sasu-chan!– se despidió Itachi alzando un poco más la voz, dado que Sasuke estaba un poco más lejos, así que más gente estaba escuchando, era obvio que lo estuviera haciendo a propósito.  
- "LO VOY A MATAR, LO VOY A MATAR, LO VOY A MATAR, LO VOY A MATAR," – gritaba en su mente Sasuke mientras caminaba con la cabeza abajo para ocultar su cara totalmente roja de rabia, si no entraban inmediatamente al avión iba a regresarse a darle una paliza a su hermano.  
Por suerte para Itachi, a los segundos entraron al avión y Naruto y Sasuke se sentaron rápidamente en sus asientos, y de repente…  
- ¡SAAASUUU-CHAAAN! – rio fuertemente Naruto, no lo soporto mas, apenas llegaron exploto, tuvo que hacerlo, no podía retener esa risa por mucho tiempo, se rio tan fuerte que se debía escuchar en el aeropuerto, por suerte podía seguir así hasta que Jiraiya entrase o hasta que Sasuke lo golpeara. Naruto prácticamente se estaba revolcando en el asiento.  
- "Maldito…" – pensó Sasuke con más rabia aun, y de inmediato, motivado por la cólera, con su mano izquierda ahorco levemente a Naruto para que dejara de reír.  
- ¡Sa-Sasu-chan suéltame! – dijo Naruto, impresionantemente aun con la sonrisa, pero Sasuke solo lo ahorco aun mas. - ¡Es…está bien… suéltame Sasuke, lo siento! – dijo respirando a duras penas, y Sasuke, solo por misericordia, lo soltó.  
- Vuelve a reírte y lo último que veras en tu vida será la el interior de la turbina del avión. – amenazo Sasuke con el seño totalmente fruncido y aun sonrojado por la rabia.  
- Bien, Bien… - dijo Naruto con una sonrisa nerviosa. – No te me enfades… - dijo nervioso, y se detuvo unos segundos antes de hablar de nuevo… - …Sasu-chan… - dijo y volvió a reír, aunque sabía que no debía, pero no podía evitarlo, esa escena no había tenido precio.  
- …Naruto… - dijo lentamente Sasuke, a punto de volverlo a ahorcar, pero algo en su mente lo detuvo… sabía que no se iba a detener aunque lo lanzara del avión, pero no pudo contener, y tomando su bolso lo golpeo en la cabeza. – ¡Para que se te quite! – le grito Sasuke luego de haberlo golpeado.  
- Demonios… - se quejo Naruto, parando de reír. - ¿Qué tienes ahí, piedras? – dijo adolorido.  
- Ojala las tuviera… - dijo molesto Sasuke volviendo a colocar su bolso en el suelo, y Naruto, aunque aun le dolía la cabeza, la sonrisa no dejaba su rostro cada vez que miraba a Sasuke, y quizás una que otra carcajada se escapaba. - ¿Y te vas a volver a reír? – pregunto Sasuke, harto.  
- Lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer. – dijo nervioso Naruto.  
- Mas te vale… - suspiro Sasuke reclinándose en el asiento.  
- Señores pasajeros, buenos días y bienvenidos a Aerolíneas Kyoto, en unos minutos despegaremos, el vuelo tendrá una duración de una hora y media, por favor abróchense sus cinturones de seguridad en cuanto el avión empiece a moverse, les agradecemos mirar hacia sus lados… - decía la aeromoza por el altavoz del avión, lentamente se dispuso a dar las instrucciones de seguridad de este.  
Y tal como dijo la mujer, en minutos el avión acelero y despego.

- ¿Cuánto falta…? – se quejo Naruto, cuando apenas habían transcurrido veinte minutos del viaje.  
- No te quejes, podría ser más. – dijo Sasuke mientras leía un libro.  
- Sigo opinando que te ves rarísimo con esos lentes. – comento de repente Naruto cuando vio que Sasuke se había vuelto a poner sus lentes.  
- Si yo sé. – suspiro Sasuke, Naruto siempre le decía lo mismo, era increíble como no se había acostumbrado a verlo así.  
- ¿Qué lees? – pregunto Naruto, debía estar bastante aburrido como para preguntarle eso.  
- ¿No tienes nada más que hacer? – pregunto Sasuke quitando la vista del libro y mirando a Naruto.  
- La verdad no… - suspiro Naruto. – Y además me muero de hambre.  
- ¿Mueres de hambre? Naruto, te comiste casi tres panes especiales en la casa y un pan de frijoles en la cafetería, ¿Cómo demonios tienes hambre? – pregunto Sasuke incrédulo, era increíble el tamaño que tenía el estomago de Naruto.  
- ¡No lo sé! Solo sé que tengo hambre… - suspiro Naruto recostándose en el asiento, hasta que de repente, sus plegarias fueron escuchadas.  
- Queridos pasajeros, en momentos serviremos unos bocadillos y bebidas, pueden bajar las mesillas en el asiento que esta frente a usted, muchas gracias. – dijo la voz de la aeromoza por el altavoz.  
- ¡SI! – festejo Naruto y de inmediato bajo la susodicha mesilla.  
- Increíble… - suspiro Sasuke y siguió leyendo su libro.

En cuestión de, digamos unos diez minutos, la aeromoza se apareció frente a ellos.  
- ¿Qué desean? – les pregunto con una sonrisa. – Puedo ofrecerles te frio, una soda, jugo o leche, y si desean un bocadillo tenemos Omanju y galletas de arroz. – indico la aeromoza.  
- Un jugo y galletas de arroz para mí, por favor. – pidió Sasuke enseguida, y la aeromoza, con una sonrisa asintió y se lo entrego rápidamente.  
- ¡Yo quiero una soda y un Omanju, por favor! – pidió Naruto sonriente, la mujer se los entrego, y luego de hacer una pequeña reverencia agradeciendo, siguió hacia los puestos de adelante.  
- ¡Esto esta delicioso! – festejo Naruto luego de darle su primer mordisco a su Omanju. - ¿Cómo están tus galletas? – pregunto Naruto dirigiendo su vista a Sasuke.  
- No te pienso dar… - dijo inmediatamente mientras tomaba otra galleta.  
- Oh, vamos Sasu-chan, te dejo probar mi Omanju. – dijo sonriente Naruto, y Sasuke le dirigió una fulminante mirada.  
- Púdrete. – le dijo dejando de mirarlo.  
- El príncipe de la amabilidad, damas y caballeros. – se quejo Naruto terminando su Omanju, y por alguna razón, escucho como Sasuke reía, y cuando volteo, vio que Sasuke comía sus galletas con una sonrisa, y Naruto suspiro. – "Este tipo sí que es raro…." – pensó Naruto riendo. – "Ay demonios… como que no tenía tanta hambre…" – suspiro viendo el ultimo bocado de Omanju que le quedaba, pero ya no podía comérselo. – Sasuke… - lo llamo.  
- ¿Qué? – dijo leyendo su libro, increíblemente aún le quedaban galletas.  
- ¿Quieres lo que me queda? – pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa nerviosa.  
- ¿Quién te entiende? – suspiro Sasuke quitándose sus lentes y dejándolos en la mesa, Naruto suspiro un poco cerrando sus ojos, y en el momento que lo hizo, Sasuke tomo de su mano en el pedazo de Omanju, y le dejo una de sus galletas.  
- "…" – Naruto, sinceramente, se había quedado sorprendido, pero al demonio, no podía decir que no se sintió contento de alguna forma, así que solo sonrió y se comió la pequeña galletita.  
- Queridos pasajeros, le pedimos favor guardar sus mesillas plegables dado que en instantes estaremos aterrizando en el aeropuerto de subprefectura de Oshima. – dijo la voz de la aeromoza por los altavoces.  
- ¡Por fin! – festejo Naruto, guardando la suya.  
- Ya era hora… - suspiro Sasuke guardando su libro e igualmente guardando la mesilla.

Luego de eso, pronto sintieron que el avión estaba empezando a descender.  
De repente, vieron que el avión estaba acercándose más al suelo, así que se sentaron mejor y abrocharon más sus cinturones.  
Apenas el avión toco el suelo los vítores de todos los alumnos se escucharon por todo el avión.  
- Damas y caballeros, bienvenidos al aeropuerto de Oshima, Hokkaido, esperamos que su vuelo haya sido de agrado, por favor no olviden su equipaje de mano, y muchas gracias por volar con nosotros, esperamos verlos de nuevo. – dijo la voz de la mujer apenas el avión se detuvo.  
- ¡Vamos Sasuke! – dijo emocionado Naruto mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón.  
- No vayas a empujar, ¿oíste? – bufo Sasuke levantándose de su asiento.  
- Ok, ok, no lo hare. – dijo Naruto riendo.  
Pero obviamente las palabras de Naruto, muchas veces no son de fiar, y luego de que Sasuke sacara su bolso y caminara un poco por el pasillo, cuando Naruto se dispuso a bajar su bolso, se atoro un poco, y por querer apurarse un poco, salió con fuerza y casi le cae de lleno en la cabeza… de no ser por…  
- Lo tengo… - dijo de repente una voz, y cuando Naruto alzo la vista, sorprendentemente, era Sai.  
- Sai… - dijo al verlo.  
- Deberías tener más cuidado, Naruto. – dijo con una simpática sonrisa, además de un tono bastante amable, mientras le entregaba su bolso.  
- Gra-gracias. – agradeció Naruto, sonriéndole igualmente.  
- Solo ten cuidado… - le dijo con la misma sonrisa, y el mismo tono en su voz.  
- "¿Quién se cree ese para sonreírle así?" – pensó Sasuke molesto, mas segundos después, cayó en cuenta de lo que había pensado. – "Un minuto… ¿Qué demonios me importa?" – se dijo a si mismo sacudiendo la cabeza un poco, y siguió caminando hacia la salida del avión.  
- ¡Sasuke! – escucho que lo llamaba Naruto, y apenas volteo Naruto lo había alcanzado, casi tropieza con él y todo. – No me dejes atrás… - se quejo Naruto, y Sasuke solo suspiro con una sonrisa, y seguido por Naruto, bajaron del avión.

- ¡Maldición de frio! – se quejo Naruto mientras caminaban junto con todos los del salón hacia la entrada del aeropuerto.  
- Te dije que no metieras la chaqueta en la maleta, Usuratonkachi. – dijo Sasuke cerrándose su gruesa chaqueta.  
- ¡No importa! Aquí aguanto. – bufo Naruto cruzándose de brazos.  
- Debiste aunque sea cargar una bufanda, Naruto… - suspiro Sakura colocándose un segundo suéter.  
- Eso también está en la maleta… - suspiro Naruto cabizbajo.  
- ¡Ay Naruto! – suspiro Sakura sorprendida, y Naruto rio un poco con una de sus manos en la nuca.

- Bien chicos, escuchen… - dijo Jiraiya cuando todo el grupo estaba reunido en el hall del aeropuerto, ya cercanos a la salida, pero los estudiantes estaban hablando tanto que no lo escuchaban, así que el segundo chaperón, quien resultaba ser, Gai-sensei, hizo de las suyas.  
- ¡ESCUCHEN! – grito y todos los alumnos se sobresaltaron, y callaron en un dos por tres. – Todos tuyos, Jiraiya. – dijo, cediéndole la palabra a Jiraiya.  
- ¡Gracias! – rio el viejo, y se volteo para hablarles a los estudiantes. – Bien, escuchen, pronto unos autobuses nos recogerán para llevarnos a la posada, ya allí, les daremos una llave para una habitación por pareja, ¿Entendido?, allá les indicaremos cual es la cabaña de los chicos y cuál es la de las chicas. – explico Jiraiya. – También les daremos un programa de actividades, las cuales incluyen esquí, snowboarding y viajes en teleférico y excursiones. – informo Jiraiya, pero dejo de hablar cuando Gai-sensei le dijo algo en voz baja. - ¡Bien, explicare el resto en las cabañas, los autobuses ya están aquí! – dijo con una gran sonrisa y los alumnos, tratando de no ser muy desordenados, salieron del aeropuerto y subieron a los buses.  
- Increíble, son apenas las dos de la tarde y está nevando. – dijo Sakura mirando por la ventana.  
- ¡Cierto! – dijo Naruto asomándose un poco, por suerte, los autobuses eran de tres puestos, y había logrado ir con Sakura y Sasuke. - ¡Mira Sasuke! – le dijo volteándose, pero lo que vio fue un distraído Sasuke escuchando música. - ¡Sasuke! – lo llamo alzando un poco la voz, pero nada, así que decidió hacerlo más rápido, y le quito uno de sus audífonos.  
- Oye… - se quejo frunciendo un poco el seño, y Naruto hizo lo mismo. – Bien, está bien. – suspiro Sasuke guardando su iPod, y Naruto solo rio y devolvió su mirada hacia la ventana. 

- Escúchenme, hacia ese lado está la cabaña de las chicas, y para allá está la de los chicos, recuerden, una pareja por cuarto, quiero que hagan dos filas, aquí las chicas, y aquí los chicos, para poder darles su llave. – explico Jiraiya señalando donde debía hacer las filas.  
Luego de que todos recibieran su llave, recogieron su equipaje y se dirigieron a buscar su habitación.  
- Demonios, que tan lejos está la nuestra… - se quejo Naruto mientras subían al segundo piso de la cabaña.  
- Tengo un buen presentimiento de esto… - dijo Sasuke sonriendo, y Naruto lo miro extrañado.  
- ¡¿Por qué? – pregunto sorprendido.  
- Normalmente, en estas posadas, entre más lejos y más alta este la habitación, es mas grande. – explico sonriendo y agitando la llave en el aire.  
- ¡SI! – festejo Naruto, al parecer Jiraiya apreciaba su esfuerzo.

Y al final del pasillo, encontraron su habitación.  
- Habitación número 210, esta es. – Dijo Sasuke abriendo la puerta con la llave.  
Apenas entraron, Naruto tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no tirar su maleta del asombro.  
Su habitación era más grande de lo que imaginaban, tenían en frente de ellos una sala enorme, con un televisor, un sofá, un sillón, una mesilla en frente, y se veían dos puerta a cada lado, una debía ser la habitación y la otra el baño, todo estaba tan limpio, y además… la pared del fondo, era totalmente de vidrio y podían ver el paisaje nevado completamente, la vista era impresionante.  
- Amo a Ero-sennin – fue lo único que pudo decir Naruto luego de haber visto esa habitación.  
- Yo también… - dijo Sasuke, igual de impresionado.  
- ¡Vamos a ver el cuarto! – dijo emocionado Naruto dejando su maleta y su bolso en la entrada, y fue casi corriendo a abrir la puerta…  
Su felicidad se acabo en ese momento…  
- Odio a Ero-sennin… - dijo con rabia al ver el cuarto, apenas escucho eso, Sasuke se acerco… no le había gustado como había sonado.  
- ¿Es ilegal matar a un profesor, cierto? – pregunto Sasuke con rabia, al ver la habitación.  
- Lamentablemente… - suspiro Naruto… ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué esas cosas siempre le pasaban a ellos?, a nadie más, a ellos… - ¿Por qué matrimonial? – pregunto Naruto derrotado.  
- Porque el mundo nos odia… por eso… - suspiro Sasuke, y regreso para buscar su maleta.

- Oye Sasuke, ¿Ya leíste el cronograma? – pregunto Naruto mientras desempacaban.  
- No… - respondió Sasuke colgando su abrigo.  
- ¡Deberías, esta impresionante! – rio Naruto. – Tendremos como dos excursiones a la montaña, tendremos acceso a los esquís prácticamente las 24 horas del día, hay fuente de sodas gratis, y también… - leía emocionado el folleto que les había dado Jiraiya, y sinceramente no quería parar, estaba tan feliz por el viaje que no podía.  
- "Se callara la boca…" – pensó Sasuke harto mientras trataba de ignorar la molesta voz del rubio.  
- El snowboarding es tan barato que es casi gratis, también dice que estará disponible casi todo el día y… - leía Naruto, hasta que Sasuke lo calló.  
- ¿No tienes que llamar a tu mama o algo? – suspiro Sasuke cerrando su maleta vacía.  
- ¡Demonios se me había olvidado! – grito Naruto sorprendido y soltó en folleto rápidamente para tomar su celular. - ¡Gracias, Sasuke! ¿Cómo te acordaste? – preguntó Naruto.  
- Tenia que distraerme pensando en algo, créeme… - suspiro Sasuke.  
- ¡Mama! – grito Naruto de repente apenas su mama contesto.  
- _¡Mi amor, estaba tan preocupada porque no habías llamado!_ – dijo preocupada su madre apenas escucho su voz. - _¿Cómo estás?, ¿Llegaron bien?, ¿Cómo están todos?, ¿Qué tal el lugar?_ – pregunto sin parar su madre, en verdad se había preocupado.  
- ¡Estoy bien! – respondió Naruto. - ¡Todo de maravilla! ¡Sasuke y yo tenemos la habitación más grande! – le dijo con felicidad a su madre, y esta emitió una dulce carcajada.  
- _¡Me alegro, Naruto! Dale mis saludos al joven Sasuke y a la joven Sakura._ – pidió su madre amablemente.  
- ¡Por supuesto! – acepto Naruto y alejo el celular un poco de su oreja. - ¡Mama te manda saludos! – le dijo a Sasuke con una sonrisa, y este personalmente se sorprendió.  
- Di-dile que muchas gracias, mis saludos para ella igualmente. – dijo Sasuke con educación, y aunque seguía algo sorprendido sonrió un poco.  
- ¡Dice que gracias y manda saludos también! – le dijo Naruto a su madre, riendo un poco.  
- _El siempre tan educado. _– rio su madre. – _Debo decirte que te has conseguido a un excelente amigo._ – dijo su madre.  
- ¡Si, ¿verdad? – dijo Naruto sin pensar, no podía mentirle a su madre sobre eso, en el fondo sabia que eso era verdad.  
- _¿Lo aprecias mucho verdad? _– rio su madre, y Naruto no pudo haber estado mas sorprendido por ese comentario. – _Bien mi amor, me alegro que todo esté bien, si sucede algo quiero que me llames o le digas a Jiraiya que se comunique conmigo, ¿Está bien?_ – pregunto su madre.  
- ¡Por supuesto! – respondió Naruto, tratando de disimular e ignorar el comentario anterior.  
- _¡Perfecto! Hablamos luego, ¿sí_? – dijo su madre.  
- ¡Lo hare! – dijo Naruto, esperando que no se le olvidara.  
- _Adiós mi amor, que la pases bien._ – dijo su madre despidiéndose.  
- ¡Adiós mama! – se despidió Naruto.  
- _Te amo_. – le dijo ella con cariño.  
- Te amo. – respondió él, y luego de volver a decirse adiós, Naruto tranco.  
- Gracias por recordarme que tenía que llamarla… - rio nervioso Naruto mientras guardaba su celular.  
- Si, de nada. – respondió Sasuke, leyendo su libro mientras descansaba sentado en la cama.  
- ¿En verdad nunca paras de leer? – pregunto sorprendido de que no perdiera una oportunidad para abrir un libro.  
- Me gusta… - dijo sin quitar su vista del pequeño libro.  
- ¿Qué lees? – pregunto, ahora por verdadera curiosidad, debía ser muy bueno como para leerlo tanto.  
- El molesto rubio que nunca se callaba. – mintió Sasuke esbozando una sonrisa.  
- Pero que divertido, Sasu-chan – dijo sarcásticamente Naruto, pero sin perder la oportunidad de burlarse de Sasuke.  
- Aunque es mejor, "El asesinato de Naruto", es un clásico. – rio Sasuke frunciendo el seño.  
- Oye… - bufo Naruto, un poco molesto.  
- No te burles… - dijo con esa misma sonrisa satisfactoria.  
- Bien, bien… tratare de no hacerlo más. – suspiro Naruto.  
- Ese tratare no me convence… pero bueno… - dijo Sasuke cerrando su libro.  
- ¡Hey! ¿Y si vamos al cafetín? – propuso Naruto.  
- ¡No me vas a decir que tienes hambre! – dijo sorprendido Sasuke y Naruto estallo de la risa.  
- ¡Por supuesto que no! – rio Naruto.  
- ¿Entonces? – suspiro Sasuke.  
- ¿Por qué no vamos a tomar algo y nos encontramos con Sakura para conocer los alrededores? – propuso Naruto, ya que tenían todo ese primer día sin nada que hacer, y eso al menos parecía una mejor opción que quedarse aburrido en el cuarto junto a Sasuke, que era casi lo mismo que estar solo.  
- Bueno… quizás sea mejor que quedarse aquí contigo a hacer nada…- suspiro Sasuke levantándose de la cama.  
- ¡Ese es el espíritu! – festejo Naruto y tomo de nuevo su celular. – Solo déjame avisarle a Sakura… - decía mientras le enviaba un mensaje de texto a Sakura para que se encontrara con ellos en el cafetín, al cual después de unos cinco minutos ella respondió que con mucho gusto, así que se colocaron sus abrigos, Naruto se aseguro de no olvidarse de su bufanda, y salieron de la habitación hacia el cafetín.

- ¿Y qué planeas que hagamos, Naruto? – pregunto Sakura mientras tomaban un buen chocolate en una mesa cerca de la chimenea que tenía el café.  
- Pues… no lo sé, estaba pensando en ir a conocer la zona de snowboarding, o de esquí. – Rio nervioso Naruto, la verdad no había pensado bien en que iban a hacer…  
- ¿No tienes pensado ni que quieres hacer? – suspiro Sasuke. – Tan típico…  
- ¡Oye! – peleo Naruto pero Sakura lo contuvo de seguir.  
- Vayamos a ver el puesto de snowboarding, quiere ver los equipos que tienen. – sugirió Sakura y ambos chicos aceptaron.  
Terminaron su chocolate caliente, se ajustaron sus bufandas y salieron hacia el puesto.

- ¡Esta esta increíble! – exhalo Sakura emocionada al ver una tabla de snowboarding, naranja y con detalles en espiral, perfecta para Naruto. - ¡Naruto esta es perfecta para ti! – rio ella llamando a su amigo, y este vino corriendo.  
- ¡Esta no se salva de que la alquile! – dijo emocionado apenas vio la tabla. - ¿No te parece genial Sasuke? – pregunto, pero este estaba tan distraído observando los montones de lentes protectores que apenas le estaba prestando atención.  
- Si, genial. – dijo sin siquiera voltear y sin parar de revisar los lentes.  
- El es tan expresivo… - suspiro Naruto, pero lo ignoro y siguió viendo la tabla que lo único que le faltaba era tener su nombre escrito.  
- Deberíamos ir a revisar el puesto de al lado por ver si tienen una chaqueta que vaya con esto, ¿No sería genial? – propuso Sakura con una sonrisa, pero de repente la naturaleza llamo.  
- Este… me encantaría, pero déjame ir rápido al baño y luego vamos, ¿Si? – dijo Naruto riendo con nerviosismo.  
- ¡Pues claro, te esperamos! – rio Sakura.  
- ¡Bien, ahora vengo! – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa y salió apresurado del local, ni siquiera se acordó de avisarle a Sasuke que iba al baño.  
Luego de casi diez minutos, Sasuke, al terminar de revisar unos folletos, vio bien a su alrededor, y aunque veía a Sakura, no veía al rubio, y eso era algo extraño.  
- Sakura… - dijo acercándose a la muchacha. - ¿Dónde está el Dobe? – pregunto.  
- ¡Ah Naruto! Me dijo que debía ir al baño un momento… - explico Sakura. - …aunque ahora que lo pienso… eso fue hace como diez minutos, me pregunto que lo estará retrasando tanto. – se pregunto la muchacha.  
- Ese tipo… - suspiro Sasuke. – Voy a buscarlo… - se ofreció, y luego de que Sakura le dijera que los esperaría en la tienda de al lado, salió del local hacia los baños.  
Que sorpresa se encontró, a Naruto lo había atrasado ese tal Sai, si mal no recordaba el estaba en el equipo de futbol… no lo conocía muy bien dado que no están en la misma sección, pero había algo en su rostro que no le agradaba para nada; se encontraba charlando de lo más divertido con Naruto, sonriéndole casi de par en par, y sin quitarle la vista de encima, cabe resaltar… y si Sasuke se permitía pensarlo… estaba también muy cerca de Naruto, quizás hasta la mirada que tenia era algo cercano a fascinación, como la de un chico que está conversando con la chica mas apuesta de su salón.  
- "Que rayos…" – suspiro en su mente, y disimulando el raro ardor que sintió de repente, se acerco a ambos chicos. – Naruto… - dijo cuando estuvo cerca de ellos.  
- ¡Sasuke! – lo saludo el rubio apenas volteo hacia el.  
- Sakura y yo te hemos estado esperando. – le dijo, tratando de controlar algo que no sabía de dónde había salido.  
- ¡Oh cierto! Íbamos a ver la tienda de al lado… - recordó Naruto sobresaltándose. - …Dios lo siento, me entretuve un poco… - rio nervioso Naruto, y Sasuke no pudo evitar voltear sus ojos. – Enseguida voy, ¡Nos veremos luego, Sai! – se despidió Naruto con una gran sonrisa de su compañero, el cual no dudo en devolvérsela.  
- Nos veremos, Naruto. – le dijo sonriéndole, y con aquella extraña mirada.  
Ambos se encaminaron de regreso a los locales, pero sin que antes, Sasuke aprovechara la oportunidad de lanzarle discretamente una mirada algo molesta, quizás de desconfianza, y luego siguiera caminando detrás de Naruto.

- ¿Cuándo es que sirven la cena? – pregunto Naruto recostándose en un sillón cercano a la fogata.  
- ¿Ya tienes hambre? – suspiro Sasuke.  
- ¡Sasuke ya son más de las cinco, tengo derecho! – bufo Naruto al ver la objeción de su amigo, este solo pudo reír un poco.  
- Ya se, idiota. – rio Sasuke.  
- Voy por un chocolate, Sakura, ¿Quieres algo? – pregunto Naruto levantándose del sillón.  
- ¡No gracias, Naruto, estoy bien! – dijo ella amablemente, así que Naruto fue hacia la barra a pedir su chocolate. – Sasuke… - dijo apenas Naruto se había ido.  
- ¿Qué? – dijo mirando la fogata.  
- ¿Naruto y tu se han vuelto mejores amigos, verdad? – pregunto Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa.  
- ¿De dónde sacas esas ideas? – pregunto Sasuke, como quien no quiere la cosa.  
- Oh, por favor Sasuke, te diviertes mucho con él, ¿O no?... – explico Sakura. – Naruto es la única persona con la cual te veo sonreír y divertirte, además que es el único con el cual conversas, siempre están juntos, ¿O me equivoco? – dijo Sakura riendo un poco.  
- Cierto, pero no significa que seamos mejores amigos… - negó Sasuke sin quitar su vista del fuego, Sakura no pudo hacer más que suspirar.  
- "Es tan testarudo… como puede negar lo buen amigos que son" – suspiro en sus pensamientos. – ¿Ahora me vas a negar lo mucho que lo aprecias? – rio Sakura y Sasuke volteo, no muy sorprendido la verdad.  
- No. – dijo devolviendo su vista hacia la flameante chimenea, y Sakura emitió una pequeña carcajada, eso era lo que necesitaba escuchar.  
- Bien, dile a Naruto que me disculpe, voy a encontrarme con Ino, ¿Si? – dijo ella levantándose del sofá.  
- De acuerdo. – asintió el volteando ligeramente hacia ella.  
- ¡Hasta luego! – se despidió ella y Sasuke hizo lo mismo con un gesto de la mano.  
- "¿Ahora me vas a negar lo mucho que lo aprecias?" – volvió a sonar dentro de su cabeza lo que segundos atrás le había dicho Sakura, y como espontáneamente, el había dicho que no… - "¿Acaso eso quiere decir que en verdad lo aprecio?, pero… no sé si él me considera su mejor amigo… yo no me consideraría de esa manera, no sé por qué. – pensó Sasuke mientras miraba fijamente la madera quemándose.  
- ¡Llegue! – dijo de repente Naruto, quien había llegado, y se sorprendió mucho al no ver a Sakura… mas Sasuke se sorprendió aun mas al ver que cargaba una taza mas además de la suya. - ¿Y Sakura? – pregunto sorprendido.  
- Me pidió que te dijera que la disculparas, pero que iba a reunirse con Ino. – explico Sasuke.  
- Oh bueno… la veremos mañana para esquiar. – suspiro Naruto sentándose.  
- ¿Y ese extra? – pregunto por curiosidad.  
- ¡Ah! – dijo sobresaltado, y luego rio un poco. – Es para ti. – rio Naruto extendiéndole la taza. No era precisamente lo que Sasuke esperaba escuchar… eso lo tomo por sorpresa. – ¡Anda tómalo, se va a enfriar! – dijo de repente cuando vio que Sasuke no tomaba la taza, y este reacciono.  
- Gracias. – dijo sonriendo inconscientemente y tomo la taza.  
- ¡De nada, Sasu-chan! – rio Naruto y la sonrisa de Sasuke desapareció.  
-Naruto… no me tientes… - lo amenazo Sasuke con una furtiva mirada, lo que hizo callar a Naruto.  
- ¡Perdón, perdón! – dijo nervioso Naruto, y emitió unas pequeñas carcajadas.  
- Dobe… - suspiro Sasuke, tomando un poco de su chocolate caliente. 

El primer día siempre fue aburrido, había que admitirlo, pero al día siguiente, se levantaron temprano y junto al resto de los chicos fueron al cafetín para desayunar, reunirse con las chicas, e ir a esquiar o a hacer snowboarding.  
Normalmente, Naruto pasaría todo el día junto con Sasuke y Sakura, pero algo era extraño ese día; por alguna razón Sai estaba cercano a él casi siempre, y todas esas veces se quedaban hablando y contando chistes, en verdad no pensaba que Sai fuera tan agradable… pero consecuencia de ello, Sasuke estuvo pasando casi todo el día con Sakura en vez de con él. Muchas veces que Naruto de repente volteo, vio como Sasuke hablaba con Sakura, hablaban y hablaban, o muy bien se encontraba Sasuke enseñándole algo de Snowboarding, quizás hasta juraría haber visto más de una gran sonrisa de parte de Sasuke… era algo tan extraño… la sangre le hervía cada vez que veía aquello… pero no estaba seguro porque. ¿Sería por Sasuke?, ¿O seria por Sakura?, no sabía si le molestaba que Sasuke pasara tanto tiempo con su mejor amiga, cuando el muy bien sabia que a Naruto le gustaba ella, o si le molestaba que pasara más tiempo con Sakura en vez de con él.  
Quizás la primera sonaba mucho más lógica…  
Pero aun así no paraba de molestarlo, trataba de ocultárselo a Sai, porque obviamente no era su problema, prefería discutirlo con Sasuke… aunque no fuera muy buena idea… quería hablarle.

- Oye, Sasuke. – le dijo Naruto mientras ambos guardaban sus abrigos y se colocaban sus pijamas.  
- ¿Qué? – pregunto este colocándose su camisa.  
- Tu y Sakura se llevan bien últimamente, ¿No? – dijo, tratando de ocultar la rabia que aun cargaba.  
- Ah, podrías decir eso. – contesto honestamente Sasuke, aunque no había prestado atención a eso, la verdad ni le importaba. - ¿Por qué? – pregunto de repente.  
- Es que… estuviste casi todo el día con ella… entonces. – dijo discretamente, pero Sasuke pudo percibir algo de molestia en su voz.  
- ¿Y eso acaso te molesta? – pregunto Sasuke.  
- Pues… - dijo Naruto, pero aunque no quería admitirlo… era cierto, le había molestado que pasara todo el día con Sakura… y tenía que decírselo. – Si, me molesto… - le dijo, tratando de no mirarlo a los ojos.  
- ¿Qué?, por dios, Usuratonkachi – dijo Sasuke sorprendido de lo idiota que había sonado eso, ¿Cómo podía molestarle esa tontería?, se ponía celoso muy fácilmente.  
- ¿Cómo que "Por dios, Usuratonkachi"?, ¡Obviamente me molesto! ¿Cómo quieres que no me moleste que hagas eso después de que siempre me dices que ella no te gusta? – peleo Naruto, la rabia contenida empezaba a explotar.  
- ¡Y es porque NO me gusta! – dijo Sasuke frunciendo el seño.  
- ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué pasaste todo el día hablando con ella, contando chistes y enseñándole snowboarding? – grito Naruto, el tono de voz empezaba a levantarse por sí solo.  
- ¡Porque cierto amigo mío se paso todo el tiempo con otro tipo! ¿Qué mas podíamos hacer Sakura y yo? – espetó Sasuke, alzando la voz de igual manera.  
- ¡Oye! Sai estaba siendo amable conmigo, yo solo me estaba portando igual, además, ¿Qué te importa con quien hable yo? ¡Yo hago lo que yo quiero! – grito Naruto, sin saber la estupidez que había dicho.  
- ¡Pues lo mismo va para ti, Usuratonkachi, si yo quiero pasar el día con Sakura es mi decisión, y a ti no te importa con quien este yo! ¡Yo hago lo que se me pegue la real gana! – dijo Sasuke, teniendo toda la razón, el lo sabía.  
- ¡Pero tú sabes lo mucho que a mí me gusta Sakura! – se quejo Naruto.  
- ¡Con más razón deberías saber que ella NO me gusta! ¡¿Cuántas veces te lo he dicho ya, Dobe? – peleo Sasuke, no se acordaba de lo molesto, terco e idiota que era Naruto.  
- ¡Pues eso no fue lo que a mí me pareció! – grito Naruto.  
- ¡Quizás pensaste mal por estar tan distraído hablando con ese Sai! – objeto Sasuke, bastante molesto, siendo sincero, no le había gustado para nada que Naruto estuviera todo el día con Sai, le había molestado bastante.  
- ¡Ya te dije que no me vengas con eso! ¡Yo puedo andar con quien yo quiera! ¡Eso no es asunto tuyo! – le grito, más molesto de lo que estaba antes, ¿Por qué Sasuke se mostraba tan molesto por esa estupidez?, el solo estuvo un tiempo con Sai, ¿Por qué tenía que importarle?  
- ¡Lo mismo te digo, yo puedo andar con quien yo quiera! ¡Eso no te incumbe a ti para nada! – grito Sasuke, harto hasta la coronilla de ese asunto. - ¡Y deja de estar celoso de una buena vez! ¡Es una actitud totalmente infantil y estúpida!  
- ¡Basta ya! ¡No pienso quedarme un minuto más con un y que amigo tan arrogante, egoísta y celoso! – le grito con fuerza Naruto, y antes de que Sasuke pudiera detenerlo, salió del apartamento. – "¡¿ESE QUIEN SE CREE?" – se grito en sus pensamientos, con tanta rabia contenida que unas pocas lagrimas estuvieron por salir de sus ojos.

- "Pero que idiota…" – pensó Sasuke, tratando de calmarse… no habían tenido una pelea fuerte desde hacía meses… hasta había llegado a pensar que cosas así no volverían a pasar, pero obviamente, Naruto era demasiado obstinado e idiota… - "Celoso estará el…" – pensó, mientras apagaba las luces de la habitación, esperaba poder dormir un poco. Dios sabría que haría ese Dobe para encontrar un lugar donde dormir, pero le importaba un comino lo que el hiciera, no era asunto suyo todas maneras.

Sai y su compañero, Kiba, estaban acomodando todo para poder dormir, cuando de repente escuchan que tocan la puerta.  
- ¿Naruto? – pregunto sorprendido Kiba cuando abrió la puerta, y se encontró al rubio. - ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? – dijo confundido.  
- ¿Alguno me cambiaria con Sasuke? – pregunto, tratando de no sonar molesto.  
- ¿Por qué quieres cambiar con Uchiha? – pregunto Kiba, sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando, de repente, Sai apareció a su lado.  
- ¿Pelea? – pregunto curioso Sai, quien había escuchado la petición del rubio, y fue lo primero que había venido a su mente.  
- Si… - contesto Naruto honestamente. – Por favor alguno cámbieme, no pienso dormir en la misma habitación que ese idiota. – dijo, notándosele un poco lo molesto que estaba.  
- Pues… eh, no lo sé, ¿Eso se puede? – le pregunto Kiba a su compañero.  
- Supongo que por una noche no habrá problema. – dijo Sai con una diminuta sonrisa.  
- Supongo… - dijo Kiba. – Bien, pero me debes una, Naruto. – dijo Kiba, dando a entender que el se ofrecía para cambiar con Naruto.  
- ¿Vas a ir tu? – pregunto Sai, curioso de lo rápido que había accedido el muchacho.  
- ¿Tu no conoces mucho a Uchiha, verdad? – pregunto Kiba, a lo cual Sai negó ligeramente con la cabeza. – Mejor voy yo… - dijo, aunque no muy contento con la situación, pero luego se las cobraría pidiéndole un favor a Naruto.  
- Gracias, Kiba. – agradeció Naruto.  
- Me debes una. – le dijo tomando rápidamente su almohada, colocándose un abrigo y luego de preguntarle a Naruto cuál era su habitación, se fue hacia ella.  
Naruto suspiro mientras se preparaba para tratar de dormir, cuando de repente ve que Sai iba a salir.  
- ¿Vas a salir? ¿A estas horas? – pregunto Naruto sorprendido, y este volteo hacia él con una sonrisa.  
- ¿Quieres acompañarme? – pregunto con la sonrisa.  
- Si… - dijo Naruto… sinceramente, con la pelea y todo el lio, se le había quitado todo el sueño que tenia… y quizás una caminata ayudara.

- Oye, Naruto, te ves muy deprimido… ¿Por qué pelearon? – pregunto de repente Sai mientras se encontraban apoyados en la baranda de uno de los balcones cerrados de la posada.  
- Por una tontería… - dijo Naruto viendo cómo caía la nieve fuera de la ventana.  
- No es una tontería si hasta quisiste cambiar de habitación… Naruto. – le dijo con una irónica sonrisa. - ¿Qué paso? – pregunto.  
- Es que… Sasuke pasó mucho tiempo con Sakura hoy y… me puse… un poco celoso… - contesto, no tenia porque mentirle a Sai, el trataba de ayudarlo.  
- ¿Celoso? ¿Por qué? – pregunto con la misma sonrisa. - ¿Por qué Sakura paso mucho tiempo con Sasuke o porque Sasuke paso mucho tiempo con Sakura? – pregunto Sai, sonriendo.  
- No se… - respondió honestamente Naruto, bajando un poco la cabeza.  
- Ya veo… - suspiro Sai. – ¿Sasuke y tu son buenos amigos, verdad? – pregunto Sai.  
- Por supuesto. – respondió Naruto, con un poco de duda, pero era lo que quería creer.  
- Eso significa que confías mucho en el, ¿Verdad? – dijo Sai.  
- Pues… si… - dijo Naruto, de nuevo, no muy convencido.  
- ¿Entonces porque te pones celoso? – pregunto Sai, de nuevo con una sonrisa.  
- No se… - respondió Naruto.  
- ¿Cuál de ellos te gusta? ¿Sasuke o Sakura? – pregunto divertido Sai.  
- ¿Cómo que cual de ellos? Es obvio que me gusta Sasu… - dijo y paró en seco, pero continuo de inmediato para corregir su "error" - ¡Sakura!… me gusta Sakura. – dijo rápidamente, mientras un desconocido sonrojo ocupaba sus mejillas, ¡¿Por qué casi se le salió el nombre de Sasuke?  
- Ya veo… te gusta Sasuke. – suspiro Sai con una sonrisa, pero frunció un poco el seño rápidamente, y luego lo soltó, fue tan rápido que Naruto ni lo noto.  
- ¡No me gusta Sasuke! ¡Me gusta Sakura! – alego Naruto convencido. - ¿Cómo podría gustarme Sasuke? No solo es mi amigo… si no que es chico, eso sería anormal. – bufo Naruto.  
- Eso no tiene nada, pero nada, que ver… Naruto. – le dijo con una sonrisa. – Uno no escoge de quien se enamora… - añadió.  
- ¡Pues te digo que no! ¡Quien me gusta es Sakura! – negó Naruto agitando su cabeza energéticamente.  
- Ya veo… - rio Sai, ignorando las veces que Naruto negaba aquel asunto. 

Mientras tanto, Sasuke tuvo que atenerse a tener a Kiba de compañero, pero luego de negociar con él, logro que durmiera en el sofá… no iba a dormir en la misma cama que él, y lo mismo pensaba Kiba.  
- Oye, Uchiha… - dijo de repente, antes de que Sasuke entrara a la habitación.  
- ¿Qué? – dijo fastidiado, no solo seguía molesto por la pelea, si no que ahora tendría que soportar tener a alguien que ni conocía en su cuarto.  
- ¿Estás seguro que no quieres a Naruto de vuelta? No quiero dormir en un sofá… - suspiro Kiba.  
- Más seguro que nunca. – respondió Sasuke.  
- ¿Y piensas dejarlo que duerma en el mismo cuarto que Sai? – pregunto sorprendido, algo que le intrigo, dado que no veía problema, ya que él se llevaba tan bien con Sai.  
- Pues claro… ¿Por qué no? – dijo con una ceja levantada.  
- Ah no, solo digo que a mí me preocuparía dejar a mi amigo con Sai después de los rumores… - dijo riendo un poco Kiba, y Sasuke no podía decir que eso lo había asustado. – Y en especial si ese amigo es Naruto… - añadió.  
- ¿De qué hablas? – pregunto Sasuke, confundido y con curiosidad.  
- ¡Vamos, Uchiha! ¿No escuchaste los rumores? – chillo Kiba.  
- ¿Qué rumores? – pregunto Sasuke.  
- Los rumores que dicen que Sai… - dijo, e hizo una pequeña pausa antes de hablar de nuevo. –… es Gay. – dijo levantando sus cejas un poco, y el corazón de Sasuke literalmente se detuvo… ¡¿GAY?... pensó aterrorizado, no sabía porque no le agradaba como sonaba eso, sabía que había algo raro en el. – Y no solo eso… - dijo de repente Kiba. -… se dice que le gusta Naruto… solo que no se nota porque no está en nuestra sección. – explico Kiba… y lo poco que quedaba de razón en el cerebro de Sasuke se esfumo, y bajando la cabeza, le pregunto rápidamente algo a Kiba.  
- ¿Cuál es su habitación? – pregunto, por poco Kiba no lo escucha.  
- La 108… - Dijo, y mientras se tomo unos segundos para cerrar sus ojos mientras suspiraba, lo siguiente que escucho fue el fuerte ruido de la puerta de entrada cerrándose, y cuando los abrió, Sasuke ya no estaba… - ¿Qué demonios le pasa? – se pregunto.

- "Sabía que había algo raro en ese tipo…" – pensó, ciertamente preocupado Sasuke, que clase de locura había sido haberle permitido salir del cuarto, ¿Pero cómo demonios iba a saber que iría con Sai?, o peor aún, ¿Cómo demonios iba a saber el que Sai era así? No concebía porque estaba tan preocupado, pero sabia por experiencia propia, que algunos de su clase solían ser muy aprovechadores, y apenas viera una oportunidad para abrírsele a Naruto, lo haría… y no entendía por qué, pero no quería que eso pasara, no lo iba a permitir, así que fue lo más rápido que lo dejaron ir sus pies sin hacer mucho escándalo hacia la habitación de Sai.  
- ¡Naruto! – dijo llamando a la puerta, pero nadie contesto. - ¡Naruto! ¡Dobe! ¿Estás ahí? – lo llamo, pero de nuevo no hubo respuesta, así que supo que no debía haber nadie… así que se dispuso a buscarlos en otra parte…  
Con un demonio, no estaban ni en el cafetín, ni en el hall… se le estaban agotando las opciones… y aunque hacia minutos hubiera estado dispuesto a dejar que le pasara lo que fuera… quizás ahora no pensaba lo mismo.  
- "Solo queda un lugar…" – pensó cuando vino a su mente el único lugar de la cabaña donde no había revisado: el balcón cerrado del segundo piso;

Apresuro el paso y rápidamente llego al balcón, pero justo cuando llego, que vio a ambos hablando normalmente, por un momento sintió algo de alivio… pero apenas se dispuso a llamar a Naruto, e incluso a dar un insignificante paso hacia delante, su cuerpo y su voz se congelaron…  
Sai había besado sin previo aviso a Naruto, y el tuvo la mala suerte de presenciarlo.  
- "Que… demonios…" – fue lo único que pudo pensar apenas vio eso, y al segundo siguiente, su sangre empezó a hervir rápidamente, no sabía ni le importaba saber porque le molestaba tanto eso, simplemente le molestaba, y cuando viera a Sai a la cara… no se lo iba a dejar pasar.  
Luego de pocos segundos, Sai se separo del impactado y sin habla Naruto, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro, y su mano seguía sujetando la temblorosa barbilla de Naruto. Mas luego de dirigirle una última sonrisa, lo soltó, y volviendo sobre sus pasos, regreso a la habitación… dejándolo sin un solo pensamiento en la cabeza que no fuera: ¿Por qué demonios había hecho eso?...

Cuando Sai regresaba a los pasillos, se encontró en la entrada al balcón, algo que no esperaba, pero que no lo sorprendió mucho.  
- Sasuke, que sorpresa, pensé que estarías durmiendo. – le dijo amablemente.  
- No deberías andar besando a la gente así… - le dijo, molesto.  
- Oh vamos… ustedes son solo amigos, ¿Por qué habría de molestarte? – rio Sai. – A menos que Naruto me haya mentido… y ustedes se gusten. – añadió Sai, igualmente riendo un poco.  
- Solo aléjate de él… - dijo Sasuke sin pensar,… pero era lo que sentía en ese momento.  
- Solo si él te gusta… lo hare… si no… – rio Sai, y sin decir nada mas, ni darle oportunidad de responder, se fue.  
Aunque le hubiera encantado perseguirlo para darle la paliza de su vida, prefirió ir con Naruto.  
- Oye… – escucho de repente, y juraría que era la voz de Sasuke, y cuando volteo a su lado… efectivamente, Sasuke estaba justamente parado a su lado.  
- Sasuke… - fue lo único que pudo decir, su mente aun no reaccionaba bien…  
- ¿Quién te crees? – pregunto de repente, y Naruto lo miro extrañado, mas Sasuke no lo dejo hablar. – Dejándote besar por otro chico, y sobre todo por Sai, en verdad eres increíble. – le dijo con una ceja levantada, y el rostro sorprendido de Naruto so volvió totalmente enrojecido en un dos por tres.  
- ¡Me tomo por sorpresa! – excuso Naruto. - ¡No sabía que Sai era de esos…! – dijo Naruto y lo único que se le salió a Sasuke fue una risa… y luego se hizo un silencio bastante incomodo, hasta que Naruto lo rompió. – Oye… - dijo, y Sasuke volteo ligeramente hacia él. – Disculpa por todo lo que te dije… - se disculpo Naruto cabizbajo. – No era mi intención… solo estaba celoso. – explico Naruto, un poco apenado de tener que admitir eso.  
- Discúlpame tu también… quizás yo también estaba algo celoso. – Admitió Sasuke…  
- ¡Disculpa aceptada! – dijo Naruto.  
- Lo mismo digo, Usuratonkachi. – dijo Sasuke sosteniendo una sonrisa. - Entonces… ¿Amigos? – dijo extendiéndole su puño a Naruto.  
- ¡Los mejores! – dijo con su enorme sonrisa, y choco su puño contra el de Sasuke.  
- Los mejores… - rio Sasuke, y la sonrisa de Naruto se encogió un poco.  
- ¿En verdad me consideras tu mejor amigo, Sasuke? – pregunto de repente Naruto, mirando a Sasuke, y este no podía decir que no estaba sorprendido por esa pregunta.  
Debía ser sincero consigo mismo… si consideraba a Naruto su mejor amigo, no iba a negar, por más que lo intentara o quisiera, que de hecho lo quería, apreciaba mucho a Naruto, era el único en quien podía confiar. – Si… eres mi mejor amigo Usuratonkachi… - dijo Sasuke, con una increíblemente agradable sonrisa. – Además, si salir a buscarte como loco para evitar que te violara un gay no dice eso… no se que lo hora. – dijo conteniendo la risa.  
- ¡OYE! – se quejo Naruto un poco molesto, pero justo después de eso empezó a reír a carcajadas, el comentario había sido increíblemente gracioso, no iba a decir que no, hasta Sasuke se le había unido. – Te quiero Sasuke… - dijo Naruto mientras reía, y paso su brazo sobre los hombros de Sasuke.  
- Si… yo también. – rio Sasuke, lo dijo espontáneamente, pero como muchas cosas, era lo que en realidad quería decir.  
- Aunque no evitaste nada… ¿Sabes? – dijo riendo.  
- Buen punto, pero te pude haber dejado a tu suerte con el también… - apunto Sasuke, y tenía razón.  
- ¡Supongo que tienes razón! – rio Naruto.  
- Claro que la tengo… - dijo con un tono presumido.  
- Ay si, si… - suspiro Naruto, a lo cual Sasuke no se resistió a reírse un poco. – Oye… se está haciendo tarde… ¿No crees? – dijo de repente.  
- Si, yo creo. – suspiro Sasuke. – Volvamos de una vez a la habitación, quiero dormir.  
- ¡Yo te apoyo! – dijo alegre Naruto levantando su mano.  
Así que ambos voltearon para dirigirse a su habitación, y aunque Naruto había quitado su brazo de los hombros de Sasuke, era ahora Sasuke el que tenía su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Naruto, y así comenzaron a caminar.  
- Otra cosa… - dijo de repente Sasuke mientras caminaban por el pasillo.  
- ¿Qué? – pregunto el rubio.  
- Te vuelves a dejar besar por otro chico y te las veras conmigo… - le dijo con cierta sonrisa, a esas alturas… ya Sasuke ni pensaba antes de hablar, su parte racional estaba muerta.  
- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué? – pregunto sorprendido Naruto por el comentario de Sasuke.  
Pero Sasuke, en vez de dar alguna razón… se inclino, y le dio un pequeño beso a Naruto.  
- Porque si… - le respondió, y quitando su brazo, siguió caminando.  
- Dime que ese beso fue una broma… - le dijo perplejo a Sasuke, que ya estaba a medio metro de él…  
- Obviamente… ¿Qué otra cosa seria? – dijo Sasuke volteándose y mirándolo con una ceja levantada, y luego de emitir una pequeña carcajada, siguió caminando.  
- ¡No hagas bromas así, Bakasuke! – se quejo Naruto y apresurando el paso alcanzo a Sasuke.  
- No te enfades, Naru-chan. – dijo riendo Sasuke, oh si, la venganza era dulce.  
- ¡No me llames así! – se quejo Naruto, pero se podía divisar una divertida sonrisa en su boca, y de nuevo, Sasuke solo rio.  
- ¡No lo hagas tu entonces! – dijo Sasuke y Naruto bufo un poco.  
- ¡Como te odio…! – suspiro Naruto, y Sasuke solo rio ante aquello.

Así estuvieron todo el camino de regreso al cuarto, insultándose y echándose bromas el uno al otro, como de costumbre… ambos de verdad se habían convertido en los mejores amigos.


	18. Capitulo 18

[Escribir texto]

**18vo Capitulo: ¡¿Una fiesta? / ¡Sasuke se emborracha! / ¡Sai, de nuevo! / Maldición…**

- Sasuke… - lo llamo de repente Naruto mientras dormía. – Sasuke despierta. – le decía moviéndole un poco el hombro, parecía tener la voz bastante ronca, como si se acabara de despertar.  
- Usuratonkachi… déjame dormir… - le dijo quitando la mano de este de su hombro.  
- ¡Sasuke despierta! – siguió insistiendo el rubio. – Al menos podrías decirme, ¿Dónde demonios quedo mi pantalón? – pregunto, sonaba algo molesto.  
- ¿Cómo que donde? – pregunto Sasuke sentando lentamente mientras se frotaba ambos ojos, no entendía nada de lo que el rubio decía. - ¿Qué acaso no los tienes puestos? – pregunto.  
- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? – pregunto el rubio, y Sasuke dejo de frotarse sus ojos, y se encontró con un desnudo Naruto sentado a su lado y mirándolo con una ceja arqueada… no podía decir que no estaba sorprendido.  
- ¿Por qué estas desnudo? – pregunto de repente, fue lo único que pudo decir al verlo así.  
- ¿Por qué lo estarás tu? – pregunto, riendo un poco. – Dios Sasuke, ¿Qué te pasa hoy? – rio Naruto y se bajo de la cama. – Los buscare yo mismo… - dijo colocándose un bóxer que había recogido del suelo y luego se dirigió al closet.  
- "¿Yo?" – fue lo único que pensó… y cuando se fijo bien… era cierto, el también lo estaba. – ¡¿Qué rayos? – pregunto alarmado, ¿Por qué demonios estaba desnudo?  
- ¿Qué te pasa Sasuke? – pregunto de repente Naruto acercándose a la cama.  
- ¿Cómo que, qué me pasa? – pregunto desconcertado al ver que Naruto actuaba tan natural. - ¿Por qué estoy…? Digo ¿Por qué estamos desnudos? – pregunto… su mente no reaccionaba, no podía pensar…  
- Y yo que pensé que eras inteligente… - suspiro Naruto. - ¿Acaso te olvidaste de anoche? – pregunto extrañado… y la mente de Sasuke… exploto.  
- ¿Anoche…? – Pregunto, y por fin había caído en cuenta… - ¡¿Lo hice contigo anoche o algo así? – pregunto sorprendido y Naruto levanto una ceja.  
- Pues… - dijo Naruto y se sonrojo un poco. - …Si. – respondió bajando su ceja y mirando a Sasuke, aun sonrojado.

Gracias al cielo… despertó.

- "Un…un sueño…" – pensó… al abrir sus ojos y encontrarse con el techo de la habitación de la posada, apenas entraban unos rayos de sol por la ventana, era bastante temprano. – "Fue solo un sueño…" – suspiro con alivio, quizás hasta había aparecido una sonrisa en su boca… - "Dios… que alivio…" – pensó, pero al segundo siguiente, lo invadió un poco de pánico y se sentó de golpe en la cama. – "Un minuto… ¿Lo hice con Naruto?" – se dijo asombrado, y si se podía decir, asustado. – "¡¿Qué clase de aberración es eso? ¡Eso es imposible!" – Se grito… pero era mejor tratar de relajarse un poco… - "Cálmate Sasuke… cálmate…" – dijo pasando un poco la mano por su nuca… y su respiración parecía normalizarse, claro, hasta que su vista se desvió al Naruto que dormía del otro lado de la cama… - "¿Qué rayos me sucede?" – se pregunto levantándose de la cama y yendo hacia la sala para relajarse en uno de los sillones. – "Ahora que recuerdo… ayer lo bese, ¿O no?… ¿Acaso estoy loco?" – se pregunto a sí mismo, ahora que lo recordaba, no tenía ni idea de porque había hecho aquello la noche anterior… había besado a Naruto de la nada, como si fuera algo normal… y no entendía porque, quería, pero no podía. Sumando a todo eso, aquel accidente con Sai… el verlo besar a Naruto hizo que le ardiera la sangre, lo molesto a un punto bastante alto; y luego estaba, claro está, aquel comentario que el mismo Sai le hizo: "Sólo si él te gusta…". ¿Por qué ese asunto lo perseguía todo el tiempo? ¿Qué había hecho él para que esa locura lo acechara tanto? Era obvio que a él no podía gustarle Naruto, a él no podía gustarle otro chico… si era cierto que ninguna chica hasta el momento había podido llamar su atención, obviamente, todas solo se hipnotizaban por su físico…, todas eran así de estúpidas, ¿Cómo podría alguna llamarle la atención?, y a consecuencia de ello, todos los chicos lo odiaban… pero Naruto en cambio… aunque empezó odiándolo al igual que todos…, con el tiempo fue el único que llego a entenderlo… el único que quiso ser su amigo, sin importar lo frio y odioso que él fuera, el único al cual Sasuke de hecho apreciaba. Pero no por esas razones debía gustarle Naruto, era algo loco y sin sentido. – "Debo dejar de pensar en locuras, y controlarme…" – pensó Sasuke mientras veía por la ventana como el paisaje adquiría un color naranja gracias al amanecer, y al hacerlo, apareció en su mente aquella enorme y alegre sonrisa que tanto caracterizaba a Naruto, e inmediatamente sacudió con fuerza su cabeza para que esa imagen saliera. – "¿En que estas pensando Sasuke?" – se pregunto rabioso. – "No me gusta, no me gusta, no me gusta, no me gusta" – se repitió hasta el cansancio, hasta que escucho la puerta del cuarto abriéndose y dirigió la vista hacia ella, y vio a un somnoliento Naruto que salía del cuarto mientras se frotaba uno de sus ojos. - Es la maldición de temprano, ¿Cómo rayos estas despierto? – le pregunto al rubio sorprendido, el nunca se despertaba tan temprano.  
- Una maldita pesadilla… - explico el rubio, bostezando, y con un paso ciertamente lento se dirigió hacia otro de los sillones de la sala y se sentó frente a Sasuke. - ¿Qué haces tú despierto? – le pregunto viendo por la ventana.  
- Lo mismo… - dijo Sasuke, aquel sueño no había sido más que una pesadilla, y de repente escucho una suave risa de parte de Naruto.  
- Creo que lo de ayer nos causo pesadillas a ambos… - rio Naruto, y apenas Sasuke volteo su vista hacia Naruto, volvió a ver esa gran y ciertamente agradable sonrisa en la boca de Naruto.  
- "Esa sonrisa…" – pensó contento sin razón aparente, e imprevistamente una delicada sonrisa apareció en los labios de Sasuke…. – "¿Qué rayos?" – dijo al segundo siguiente, y retiro su sonrisa, devolviendo la vista hacia la ventana. – "No me gusta…" – se volvió a repetir.  
- Oye Sasuke, ¿Hoy vamos a Esquiar o a hacer Snowboarding? – pregunto de repente Naruto, volviendo sus ojos hacia Sasuke.  
- Prefiero Snowboarding… - dijo Sasuke, sin querer mirar a Naruto.  
- ¡Me leíste la mente! – rio Naruto. – Bien… voy a darme un baño… - dijo Naruto levantándose del sillón y estirándose un poco.  
- Adelante… - dijo Sasuke. – Cuando salgas avísame, yo también necesito uno… - le dijo Sasuke antes de que Naruto entrara al baño, este asintió y entro rápidamente.

Luego de que Naruto se bañara, al igual que Sasuke, ya era hora de ir a desayunar con el grupo, así que se vistieron y salieron hacia el comedor.  
Mas cuando llegaron allí, vieron un tumulto formado por la mayoría de los chicos del salón, se oía como hablaban emocionados, mas no les podían entender nada, lo hacían todos al mismo tiempo.  
- ¡Shikamaru! – llamo Naruto al Shikamaru, quien estaba más afuera de todo el alboroto. - ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto.  
- Oh, Naruto, Uchiha. – dijo al verlos llegar a ambos. – Al parecer a alguien se le ocurrió hacer una fiestecita esta noche… creo que se lo preguntaron a Jiraiya y él lo permitió, así que todos están haciendo alboroto sobre qué harán y esas cosas… - suspiro Shikamaru, se le veía algo molesto, quizás por lo ruidoso que estaba el ambiente.  
- ¡¿Una fiesta? – pregunto Naruto sorprendido, no se imagino que alguien quisiera hacer eso… pero al menos no sonaba tan mal.  
- Si. – respondió Shikamaru, y suspirando fue a sentarse frente al fuego.  
- Suena divertido, ¿verdad? – Escucharon de repente, que sorpresa… era…  
- Sai… - dijo Naruto paralizado, mientras trataba de evitar mirar a la cara a Sai. – Si, supongo… - dijo Naruto, estaba totalmente nervioso. - ¿Sabes, Sasuke? Voy a buscar un jugo, ahora vuelvo. – dijo rápidamente Naruto y se fue casi corriendo hacia la barra de bebidas.  
Apenas se fue, Sasuke le dirigió una mirada de enojo, no podía creer que después de lo de la noche anterior quisiera acercarse a Naruto.  
- ¿No te dije que te alejaras de Naruto? – espeto Sasuke molesto.  
- Y yo te dije que solo lo haría si a ti te gustaba… ustedes no son nada, así que no deberías tener problemas con esto. – le dijo con aquella sonrisa neutral.  
- Lo único que quiero es evitar que mi mejor amigo sea acosado por un homosexual. – dijo Sasuke, no le gustaba Naruto, pero tampoco que iba a dejar que fuera perseguido por un gay como Sai, él sabía lo que eso era, y no era algo agradable.  
- No discrimines tanto, Sasuke… - rio ligeramente Sai.  
- Escúchame… no te he golpeado porque tengo cierto grade de tolerancia… pero si sigues, créeme que no me voy contener. – lo amenazo Sasuke, si se pasaba solo un poco más de la raya, apenas tuviera la oportunidad le iba a hacer lamentar haberse acercado a Naruto.  
- Increíble… sí que estas enojado, Sasuke… debes amar mucho a Naruto. – dijo Sai, ciertamente divertido. Sasuke ya no encontraba manera para controlarse…  
- A mi no me gusta Naruto. – aclaro con firmeza, no iba a dejar que las dudas que ya tenía se reflejaran, y menos frente a Sai.  
- Oh vamos… me vas a decir que esa sonrisa que tiene no te atrapa… - rio Sai, tenía un tono picaron y totalmente desagradable.  
- Ya me cansaste… - dijo furioso tomando a Sai por el cuello de la chaqueta.  
- Suéltame… - dijo con tranquilidad.  
- Dame una sola razón para no golpearte… - lo amenazo Sasuke frunciendo el seño.  
- Tu novio ya viene para acá. – le dijo sonriendo, y era verdad, Naruto estaba a escasos metros de ellos, así que lo soltó, no quería que Naruto viera lo molesto que estaba con Sai, no sabía por qué. – Nos veremos, Sasuke. – dijo acomodándose el abrigo, y se fue caminando.  
- "…me vas a decir que esa sonrisa que tiene no te atrapa…" – pensó Sasuke, aunque le doliera admitirlo… quizás Sai tenía algo de razón, había algo en la sonrisa de Naruto desde el principio, pero… no, no podía darse el lujo de pensar en eso… y no lo iba a hacer.  
- ¿Se fue Sai? – pregunto de repente Naruto.  
- Si… - suspiro Sasuke, tratando de calmarse, aun sentía la rabia… pero debía calmarse para que Naruto no lo notara.  
- ¡Que alivio! – suspiro Naruto con una sonrisa. – No creo poder estar cerca suyo nunca más… que asco. – dijo Naruto haciendo una muy obvia expresión de repugnancia.  
- Hazme el favor… - dijo Sasuke volteando sus ojos, y escucho que Naruto reía, ¿Cómo podía reír por todo, y en cualquier situación?  
- Ay Sasuke… - dijo Naruto apagando su risa, pero mantuvo una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.  
- "Ay maldición…" – pensó Sasuke, quitando su vista de la sonrisa de Naruto, no podía creer que de hecho se le quedara viendo como si fuera la gran cosa, en verdad se estaba volviendo loco.  
- ¿Entonces? – pregunto Naruto de repente.  
- ¿Entonces qué? – pregunto Sasuke arqueando una ceja.  
- ¿Vamos a la fiesta, no? – pregunto Naruto. – Acabo de hablar con Sakura y me dijo que todo el dormitorio de las chicas iría, no se tu, pero yo quiero ir. – dijo Naruto riendo un poco.  
- Lo voy a pensar… - suspiro Sasuke, no le emocionaba mucho el hecho de ir a una fiesta… bueno, no hasta que se acordó que Sai también estaría en la fiesta… y no iba a dejar a Naruto solo por allí con ese tipo rondando en la fiesta. - ¿Sabes? Si, voy a ir. – respondió inmediatamente Sasuke.  
- ¡Sí! – dijo contento Naruto. - ¡Esto será divertido! – rio Naruto.  
- ¿Qué no ibas a buscar un jugo? – pregunto Sasuke al ver que el rubio no cargaba ninguna bebida consigo.  
- ¡Tenía que decir algo para largarme de allí! – dijo Naruto; Sasuke ya sabía eso, era demasiado obvio, y no lo culpaba, pero se le ocurrió que igual hubiera aprovechado la oportunidad y buscar algo. – Aunque ahora que lo mencionas… me está dando hambre… - dijo volteando hacia la mesa de comida.  
- "Que típico…" – pensó Sasuke, y sin querer se le escaparon unas carcajadas.  
- ¡Oye! ¿De qué te ríes? – pregunto Naruto indignado, supuso que se estaba riendo de él.  
- De nada, vayamos a buscar el desayuno. – dijo sonriendo.  
- Oye, Sasuke… ¿En qué parte será la fiesta? – pregunto de repente Naruto, no se les había ocurrido preguntar eso.  
- Yo que voy a saber… - dijo Sasuke tomando uno de los panes de la primera bandeja que había en la mesa.  
- ¡Kiba! – grito de repente Naruto para que Kiba, quien estaba como a diez metro lo oyera, y por lo menos resulto, y no tuvo que volver a gritar, el chico lo escucho inmediatamente y fue hasta ellos.  
- ¿Qué pasa, Naruto? – pregunto acercándose. - ¿Van a ir a la fiesta verdad? – pregunto con una sonrisa.  
- ¡Pero claro! – asintió Naruto con una sonrisa. – Aunque… ¿Dónde va a ser? – pregunto Naruto curioso.  
- ¿Nos les dijeron? – pregunto sorprendido, y el rubio negó con la cabeza. – En el muy bien escondido casino que está detrás de la posada. – les dijo con una sonrisa pícara.  
- ¡¿Casino? – pregunto sorprendido Naruto, no solo por el hecho de que Jiraiya de hecho los dejara, sino también de que actualmente hubiera algo así allí.  
- ¡Oh si! – respondió gustoso Kiba con la misma sonrisa. - ¿Vas a ir Uchiha? – Pregunto Kiba mirando a Sasuke.-  
- Si. – respondió Sasuke indiferente, aunque sinceramente estaba completamente sorprendido por la localidad de la fiesta, pero al diablo, no debía ser gran cosa.  
- Aunque no se hagan ilusiones, fuimos a verlo y no es gran cosa… - explico Kiba arqueando sus cejas, exacto, Sasuke amaba tener la razón. - …son unas mesas de pool, unas de póker y dos de ruletas, además hay como diez maquinas de juegos y ya, pero no está del todo mal, y hay barra, así que no será un fracaso total. – rio Kiba. - Bien, debo regresar si quiero terminar mi desayuno. – rio despidiéndose de ambos, y luego de que ellos hicieran los mismo, regreso a su mesa.

Luego de desayunar, se encontraron con Sakura para conversar un poco y hacer algo de snowboarding, y a diferencia del día anterior, Naruto estuvo todo el tiempo junto con Sasuke y Sakura, aunque… quizás más tiempo con Sasuke, dado que Sakura se fue a esquiar con Ino, TenTen y Hinata como a la hora y media.  
- Naruto, ¿Y si volvemos a subir y vamos más alto esta vez? - propuso Sasuke antes de que se volvieran a montar en el teleférico, y Naruto se mostro ligeramente asustado.  
- No… no lo sé, Sasuke… no soy tan bueno… - dijo nervioso Naruto mientras veía el interminable cable del teleférico, la primera parada ya era bastante difícil, y subir más quizás era para los más experimentados.  
- ¿Pico de banana tiene miedo? – rio Sasuke, no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de llamarlo cobarde, y de Naruto no salió nada más que una risa sarcástica.  
- ¡Para ti soy señor Pico de Banana, y NO tengo miedo! – negó inflando sus mejillas, y cruzándose de brazos camino hacia el teleférico.  
- Esta bien, si tú lo dices. – suspiro Sasuke, y aun con una sonrisa, lo siguió.

- ¿Cuánto más va a subir esta porquería? – se quejo Naruto, tratando de ocultar el miedo que incrementaba a medida que lo hacia la altura.  
- Tranquilo, Usuratonkachi… - suspiro Sasuke. – Bajar no es tan difícil, es lo mismo que como lo hicieras en la primera parada, solo que esto dura más tiempo. – explico Sasuke, esperando que eso calmara al rubio.  
- Eso lo dices tú porque has hecho esto por más tiempo… ¡YO NO! – grito Naruto, al borde de los nervios.  
- Lo harás bien. – dijo Sasuke, y antes de que pudiera decir algo mas, llegaron al punto donde debían bajarse. – Aquí bajamos… - dijo, y luego de asegurarse que Naruto en realidad iba a saltar con él, salto, y gracias a Dios, Naruto lo siguió sin problemas. - ¿Vez? Te lo dije, no es tan difícil. – le grito Sasuke para que pudiera escucharlo mientras bajaban la montaña, que aunque entre más arriba habían mas rocas, no eran tantas, y eran fáciles de evitar, por suerte.  
- ¡Es la primera vez que me alegro de que tengas razón! – le grito Naruto riendo, y de repente, escucho que alguien lo llamaba, y no era la voz de Sasuke… cuando miro a su izquierda… era Sai.  
- "¿Qué demonios?" – maldijo Sasuke en la cabeza al ver a Sai.  
Sai, apenas se percato que Naruto lo había escuchado le dirigió una picara sonrisa y le guiño un ojo… lo cual enfureció mucho mas a Sasuke, Naruto por su parte, no podía decir que no le había dado asco, pero eso mismo hizo que se distrajera por un momento y no vio una pequeña roca que estaba en el camino… y tropezó con ella; esto provoco que la mente de Sasuke reaccionara más rápido que nunca, y acelerando, agarro a Naruto y lo aferro con fuerza contra el antes de que callera, aunque el peso de este hizo que ambos lo hicieran; rodaron un par de metros y por suerte un arbusto o algo así los detuvo de repente; Sasuke termino recibiendo todo el golpe del impacto, dado que fue quien choco de lleno con el arbusto, aunque con ello pudo proteger a Naruto de ser golpeado.  
- ¡Demonios! ¡¿Acaso estás loco? – le grito Sasuke apenas reacciono, y un asustado y agitado Naruto se separo de él respirando con dificultad.  
- Lo siento… - se disculpo.  
- No puedes andar por ahí distrayéndote así, vas a terminar con una pierna rota, o muerto. – lo regañó un poco mas Sasuke, le había molestado que se distrajera de esa manera, no solo por el hecho de distraerse y ponerse a sí mismo en peligro, si no por la razón por la cual se había distraído. - ¿Tienes idea el susto que me diste? – le pregunto, esta vez, más preocupado que molesto, y Naruto lo miro sorprendido, no obstante Sasuke no iba a retirar lo que había dicho, era la verdad.  
- Lo siento, Sasuke. – se disculpo de nuevo Naruto, bajando la mirada y pasando una mano por su nuca, pero trato de ocultar una sonrisa de felicidad que por poco se le dibuja en el rostro, no sabía porque se había alegrado tanto que Sasuke se asustara, pero quizás… era porque significaba que se preocupa por él, haciendo de lo que había dicho sobre ser su mejor amigo, verdad.  
- Olvídalo… ¿Puedes levantarte? – pregunto Sasuke.  
- Si, supongo. – dijo Naruto levantándose con lentitud, le dolían un poco las piernas, pero al final pudo, así que ayudo a Sasuke a levantarse. - ¿Estás bien? – le pregunto Naruto cuando lo vio levantándose con dificultad.  
- Si, no tengo nada roto… aunque creo que mañana tendremos unos horribles moretones… - suspiro Sasuke sacándose la nieve del abrigo y del pantalón.  
- Supongo. – rio Naruto sacudiéndose la nieve del pelo. – Rayos… y ya faltaba poco. – bufo Naruto mirando hacia abajo, y era verdad, faltaban pocos metros para la primera parada, y de allí al pie de la montaña no había mucho tampoco.  
- No me duele lo suficiente para no poder bajar lo que falta, ¿Y a ti? – dijo Sasuke con una irónica sonrisa.  
- No mucho. – dijo Naruto, sonriendo igualmente.  
Y luego de eso, se propusieron a bajar la montaña.  
- ¡Sasuke! ¡Un salto! – le grito Naruto de repente, señalándole una pequeña pendiente de donde podrían hacer un salto antes de llegar al final, y este asintiendo le dijo que fuera el primero, y así lo hizo.  
Había que admitirlo, el de Naruto no fue muy impresionante, pero el de Sasuke… hasta Naruto se había quedado con la boca hasta el piso; el muy presumido había dado una perfecta vuelta de ciento ochenta grados, además que se las había ingeniado para ganar más altura, y aterrizando de manera impecable sobre la nieve.  
- Maldito presumido… - rio por lo bajo Naruto mientras se acercaba a Sasuke, quien ya estaba quitándole la nieve a sus lentes. - ¡Eso estuvo genial! – lo felicito con una gran sonrisa y ofreciéndole los cinco, los cuales Sasuke le devolvió.  
- Por lo menos las lecciones sirvieron para algo…. – rio Sasuke colgándose los lentes del cuello, y de repente un montón de chicas chillando se acercaron a él para felicitarlo, al parecer su pequeño "Club de Fans" lo seguía a donde fuera.  
- ¡Estuviste excelente Sasuke! – lo felicitaron todas las chicas gritando, unas lo alabaron más que otras pero al final todos eran gritos, totalmente desesperante.  
- ¡Oigan cálmense! ¡Fue solo un salto! – les dijo de repente Naruto encogiéndose de hombros colocándose entre las chicas y Sasuke, y estas lo miraron con el seño fruncido, como si las hubiera ofendido a ellas, mas Sasuke no le importo que estuvieran frente a el las molestas chicas, y rio a carcajadas, despeluco un poco a Naruto y dándole unas palmadas en el hombro, volteo y empezó a caminar.  
- ¡Oye no te me adelantes! – le grito Naruto volteándose rápidamente para alcanzar a su amigo.  
Las chicas no pudieron hacer otra cosa que quedarse petrificadas como si les hubieran pegado una bofetada en la cara.

- Pero miren nada más, el Uchiha si sabe vestirse bien. – rio Naruto al ver a Sasuke entrar al cuarto mientras se acomodaba una camisa negra con finas líneas blancas verticales, le daba un toque bastante elegante pero informal al mismo tiempo.  
Sasuke no pudo evitar emitir una risa sarcástica y quitar su vista de Naruto para recoger sus zapatos.  
- No puedo creer que Itachi me la hiciera traer, como que es adivino el muy necio. – decía Sasuke colocándose sus zapatos negros.  
- ¿Por qué siempre le hechas el muerto a Itachi? – le pregunto Naruto, siempre que Sasuke hacia algo fuera de lo normal, mencionaba a Itachi.  
- Ah no, esta vez en verdad tiene la culpa… - aclaro levantándose de la cama. - ¿A qué hora es la dichosa fiesta? – pregunto Sasuke.  
- Kiba me dijo que era como a las ocho. – respondió el rubio mientras terminaba de colocarse el cinturón.  
- Entonces deberíamos ir ya… - suspiro Sasuke recostándose en la pared.  
- ¿Por? – pregunto Naruto.  
- Son las ocho… - explico Sasuke.

Esperando no estar tarde, Naruto termino de arreglarse lo que pudo el rebelde cabello, y salieron de la habitación con esperanza de encontrar el "casino".

- ¿Sera aquí? – pregunto Naruto cuando llegaron a lo debía ser la puerta que Kiba les había dicho, y no tuvieron ni que abrir la puerta para confirmarlo, a los segundos se escucho el comienzo de una canción, sumado de varios gritos de emoción.  
- Si, es aquí… - dijo Sasuke tapándose uno de sus oídos, al parecer la música estaba bastante fuerte.  
Luego de que Sasuke dijera eso Naruto abrió la puerta y ambos entraron.  
Y al parecer casi todo el mundo había llegado porque el lugar estaba repleto, tampoco que el lugar se viera demasiado grande, o quizás era gracias a la cantidad de gente.  
- ¡NARUTO! – escucharon de repente alguien que llamaba al rubio con emoción, y quien iba a ser si no…  
- ¡Sakura! – la saludo emocionado Naruto apenas la vio venir corriendo, y antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa la chica se le había abalanzado encima para darle un fuerte abrazo.  
- ¡Qué bueno que llegaron! – dijo ella contenta y con una gran sonrisa. - ¿Cómo están? – pregunto.  
- ¡De maravilla! – rio Naruto, casi nunca era abrazado así por Sakura, no podía decir que no estaba feliz.  
- Bien. – respondió Sasuke a secas, mientras paseaba la mirada por el lugar, solo para asegurarse de que Sai no se acercara más de un kilometro de Naruto.  
- Tu siempre tan expresivo, Uchiha… - bufo Naruto volteándose al pelinegro.  
- ¡Naruto, tienen que venir a ver las mesas de póker! ¡Son geniales! – aseguro la muchacha y tomando del brazo a Naruto lo empezó a llevar hacia el fondo del salón.  
- ¡Oye, ven! – le grito Naruto a Sasuke antes de que pudiera perderse en la multitud, y para cerciorarse de que Sasuke los siguiera, lo tomo de la manga de la camisa, jalándolo hacia él y Sakura.

Por primera vez en la vida de Sasuke, se negó a jugar póker con Naruto y los demás chicos que estaban allí sentados, prefería quedarse a tomar unos pocos cocteles y a vigilar.  
- Oye, Usuratonkachi, ¿Qué haces? – le pregunto de repente inclinándose a su amigo, quien estaba por retirarse del juego.  
- ¿Cómo que, qué hago? Me voy a retirar. – le explico en voz baja el rubio.  
- Sigue, solo te falta una carta… - insistió Sasuke, y Naruto se le quedo mirando bastante tiempo, no confiaba mucho en lo que decía.  
- Bien… pero si pierdo será tu culpa. – bufo Naruto antes de volver a apostar para seguir jugando.

- ¡Escalera real! – dijo Naruto emocionado, por fin ganaba un juego con una mano tan alta.  
- ¡¿Qué demonios? – exclamaron varios de los que estaban en la mesa, mientras veían sorprendidos y derrotados como Naruto se llevaba todas las fichas de la mesa.  
- ¡Amo que tengas la razón Sasuke! – rio Naruto volteándose hacia Sasuke, dándole su enorme sonrisa.  
- Si, yo también. – rio Sasuke, mientras involuntariamente una cálida sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro y quitaba sus ojos de aquella encantadora expresión. – Voy por un coctel, ¿Quieres? – le pregunto levantándose de la silla.  
- ¿Qué? ¡Tú no te vas de aquí, eres mi amuleto de la suerte! – bufo Naruto jalándolo de la camisa para que ni siquiera pensara en levantarse.  
- Solo me voy por tres segundos, relájate, y suéltame. – dijo Sasuke soltándose del agarre de Naruto y levantándose de la silla se fue hacia el bar rápidamente.

Pasaron varias horas desde ese momento, y sin querer, gracias a lo distraído que estaba vigilando que Sai no se acercara y ayudando a Naruto en el juego de póker, empezó a tomar demasiados cocteles… que debido a no ser muy alcohólicos era difícil saber cuándo te estaban haciendo efecto… hasta que era tarde.  
Sasuke estaba empezando a sentirse mareado, pero supuso que era por la cantidad de gente, el juego excesivo, y además un poco de calor que se estaba empezando a sentir en el salón, eran los causantes, así que no le prestó atención.  
Hasta que…  
- ¿Dónde demonios se metió ese Naruto? – se pregunto de repente cuando vio a su lado y no vio al rubio. - ¡Sakura! – la llamo cuando la vio acercarse.  
- Sasuke, ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto ella cuando vio a Sasuke, parecía un poco mareado, o en el peor de los casos… - Parece que tomaste mucho, ¿En verdad estas bien? – pregunto Sakura de nuevo.  
- Estoy perfecto. – aseguro Sasuke blandiendo una de sus manos. - ¿Sabes donde esta ese molesto rubio? – le pregunto a la chica.  
- Pues… la última vez que lo vi iba hacia el bar…. Pero… - explico ella encogiéndose de hombros.  
- Ay… mierda. – fue lo único que sus labios pudieron pronunciar al escuchar aquello, y la chica quedo sorprendida, o estaba ebrio o estaba loco simplemente. – Voy a buscarlo… - dijo Sasuke caminando hacia el bar, con un paso ciertamente torpe.  
- "No lo puedo creer… ¿Estará ebrio?" – se pregunto Sakura mientras lo veía caminar hacia el bar haciéndose paso entre la multitud.

- ¡Muchas Gracias! – agradecía Naruto a la muchacha que le había recién servido el coctel y cuando se volteo tropezó con alguien, haciendo que todo su coctel se derramara sobre su camisa. - ¡Fíjate por donde…! – grito, pero su voz se enmudeció al ver con quien había chocado. – Sai…  
- Lo siento mucho, no estaba viendo por donde iba… - se disculpo Sai con educación.  
- No, no te preocupes. – dijo nervioso Naruto.  
- No, sería muy descortés… déjame, te ayudo a lavarla… - sugirió Sai.  
- No es necesario… buscare a Sasuke para que me acompañe e iré a cambiarme. – rio Naruto caminando hacia atrás, listo para correr en busca de su amigo.  
- Yo te acompañó, no es problema… acéptalo como una disculpa por esto y por lo de ayer. – explico Sai haciendo una ligera reverencia.  
- "¿Lo dirá en serio?" – se pregunto Naruto dudoso de la disposición de Sai. – "Bueno… supongo que no pasara nada…" – pensó tratando de calmar sus nervios, quizás Sai en verdad trataba de remediar lo que había hecho la noche anterior. – Esta bien, muchas gracias. – le dijo, para darle a entender que aceptaba su ayuda.  
Sai levanto la vista, le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa, y lo acompañó a la salida del casino para ir a la habitación de Naruto para que este pudiera cambiarse.

- Sakura, no lo veo. – le dijo Sasuke de repente a Sakura luego de que llevara quince minutos buscando al rubio. – Me estoy empezando a preocupar… - dijo tomando un sorbo de otro coctel.  
- El que me está empezando a preocupar eres tú, deberías ir a tu habitación… - le dijo Sakura preocupada, mientras veía como Sasuke se tomaba lo que debía ser su coctel numero veinte. – Estas tomando demasiado, ve a tu habitación, yo buscare a Naruto y lo llevare para allá, ¿Está bien? – le propuso quitándole el vaso de coctel.  
- Yo estoy bien, solo necesito encontrar a ese idiota. – le dijo alzando un poco el tono de voz y tomando de regreso su coctel.  
- ¡Sasuke insisto! – dijo con seriedad la chica. - ¡Ve a la habitación y yo buscare a Naruto por ti! ¿Está bien? – le dijo guiándolo con discreción por el brazo hacia la salida.  
- Que no, yo estoy bien, lo puedo buscar yo mismo… - aseguraba Sasuke.  
- Bueno, hagamos esto, ve a la habitación… quizás fue para allá, y yo lo termino de buscar aquí, ¿Si? – le sugirió Sakura.  
- Bien ya, iré… pero si lo ves con Sai, corre a separarlo de él… - le dijo antes de salir del casino… con pasos un poco torpes pero por lo menos aun podía mantenerse en pie.  
- ¿Por qué? – pregunto ella curiosa.  
- Porque si. – le dijo y salió del casino.  
- "Este Sasuke…" – suspiro para si Sakura, y dándose la vuelta empezó a buscar a Naruto.

Mientras tanto, ya Naruto y Sai habían llegado a la habitación y Sai estaba esperando apoyado en el marco de la puerta del cuarto mientras Naruto buscaba una camisa para cambiarse.  
- Su habitación debe ser la más grande… - dijo Sai echándole un vistazo a la sala.  
- ¡Sí! – rio Naruto quitándose la camisa llena de coctel.  
- ¿Pero no les incomoda tener una cama matrimonial? – pregunto Sai, esta vez, mirando la cama.  
- Pues… un poco, pero no le prestamos mucha atención. – explico Naruto, mientras hurgaba en el closet por una nueva.  
- ¿En verdad? – rio suavemente Sai. – Por un momento pensé que me dirías que no… - dijo divertido.  
- ¿Ah? ¿Por qué? – pregunto Naruto dejando de buscar la prenda y mirándolo con una ceja arqueada.  
- Porque no puedo dejar de pensar en que pareciera que ustedes tuvieran algo. – dijo con una suave sonrisa.  
- Estas imaginando cosas. – aseguro Naruto volviendo a su búsqueda.  
- ¿Ah sí? – dijo Sai. - ¿Por qué? ¿No le gustas a él? – comento, mientras se acercaba al rubio lentamente.  
- ¿Qué locuras dices? Nosotros somos solo amigos, si no, no sería muy normal que digamos. – bufo Naruto, pero cuando estuvo a punto de sacar su camisa de closet, Sai lo tomo del hombro y con fuerza lo volteo para besarlo. - ¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS HACES? – le grito separándose de Sai rápidamente y dando unos pocos pasos hacia atrás.  
- Sasuke es un completo idiota… - dijo acercándose de nuevo a Naruto.  
- ¡Aléjate de mí! – le grito retrocediendo aun mas.  
- No sabe apreciar nada… - dijo acercándose más, y antes de que el rubio pudiera hacer algo, lo tomo por los hombros y lo tumbo rápidamente en la cama.  
- ¡SUELTAME! – grito Naruto impactado y molesto, y de un solo golpe retiro las manos de Sai y trato de levantarse de nuevo de la cama, pero Sai lo devolvió con gran facilidad.  
- No sabe lo que tiene en frente… - dijo Sai colocándose sobre Naruto y con fuerza sostuvo ambas muñecas del rubio a cada lado.  
- ¡QUE ME SUELTES MALDICIÓN! – dijo liberándose del agarre y tratando de bajarse de la cama, pero Sai no se rendiría, sostuvo a Naruto lo más rápido que pudo y lo abrazo por la espalda con fuerza.  
- ¿Pero porque? – suspiro y antes de que Naruto se soltara empezó a besarle el cuello.  
- ¡QUE ASCO! ¡¿Qué haces? ¡SUELTAME! – le grito desesperado mientras trataba de separar los brazos de Sai, pero en verdad era fuerte, se le estaba haciendo difícil hacerle frente.  
- No sé porque te resistes… ¿Por qué Sasuke si te podía besar entonces? – le dijo sosteniendo con más fuerza al inquieto Naruto.  
- ¡PORQUE ERA ALGO FALSO! – grito Naruto y soltándose por fin de los brazos de Sai trato de bajar de la cama de nuevo, pero Sai volvió a abrazarlo por la espalda, esta vez con más fuerza, era arduo soltarse.  
- Si te resistes será peor… Naruto. – le dijo mientras una de sus manos empezaba a bajar la cremallera del pantalón de Naruto.  
- ¡MALDICIÓN SUELTAME! – grito el rubio moviéndose lo más que podía para salir de esa situación.

Mientras, un apresurado Sasuke se dirigía a la habitación, y cuando por fin abrió la puerta… lo primero que pudo escuchar fue a su amigo gritando.  
- "¡¿Qué demonios?" – se pregunto y fue corriendo hasta el cuarto.  
Lo que menos esperaba encontrarse apareció ante sus ojos cuando entro al dormitorio.  
- ¡SASUKE! ¡Dios… jamás había estado tan feliz de verte! – dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa, y aprovechando el momento, se soltó rápidamente de Sai y se bajo de la cama.  
- Rayos… siempre tiene que llegar el novio a salvar el día… - suspiro Sai, levantándose de la cama, mientras se acomodaba la camisa, como si nada hubiera pasado.  
- ¿Qué… te dije… acerca de… acercarte a Naruto? – pregunto Sasuke, sosteniendo la cólera, lo cual se notaba por completo en su modo de hablar, tenia los puños tan apretados que sus cortas uñas casi le atravesaban la piel.  
- Oye… tu negaste… - trato de explicar Sai, pero antes de que pudiera continuar, un fuerte puñetazo de parte de Sasuke lo golpeo directo en su mejilla derecha, con tanta fuerza que lo lanzo al suelo.  
- ¡No juegues conmigo, maldito! – le grito, totalmente molesto.  
Quizás la repentina y alta rabia de Sasuke se debiera más que todo al elevado estado de ebriedad que tenia, pero Sai se había pasado del límite… y ahora no se lo iba a dejar pasar.  
- ¡Te dije que te alejaras de él! ¿O NO? – le grito, y mientras Sai se levantaba, lo tomo por el cuello de la camiseta. - ¿O NO? – le grito de nuevo.  
- Pero si te gusta Naruto solo dímelo… y yo lo dejare en paz… no soy tan atrevido como para tratar de quitarte a alguien que amas. – le dijo manteniendo la calma, no había porque alterarse, según el claro.  
Sasuke volvió a darle otro fuerte golpe, esta vez, de lleno en el estomago.  
- ¡ESTA BIEN! ¡AMO A NARUTO! – grito Sasuke. – ¡Así que más te vale no volver a tocarlo o te matare! - lo amenazo Sasuke.  
- Bien Sasuke… no hay que ser extremistas… entendí. – le dijo Sai, tratado de devolver su respiración a la normalidad, aquel golpe en el estomago le había sacado hasta su último aliento.  
- Solo lárgate de mi vista… - le dijo con desprecio y con fuerza lo lanzo hacia el suelo.  
Y Sai, sin decir nada mas… se levanto y salió de la habitación… sabiendo que ya no podía hacer nada mas, al menos no con Sasuke allí y con ese humor, era cometer una estupidez.

Naruto no podía creer ni lo que había visto, ni lo que había escuchado.  
- Eres excelente mintiendo Sasuke… - rio Naruto acercándose a su amigo.  
- Y… ¿Quién te dijo que estaba mintiendo? – dijo Sasuke volteando la vista hacia su amigo.  
- ¿Qué?... – dijo incrédulo Naruto, era obvio que debía estar mintiendo. - ¿Estas borracho? – pregunto, al ver los ojos de su amigo un poco enrojecidos, además de cierto rubor en sus mejillas.  
- Define borracho… - dijo frotándose sus ojos.  
- Ay qué alivio… - suspiro Naruto, si en verdad estaba borracho, todo eso era obra del alcohol. – Gracias por librarme de esa… ya te debo como cinco… - rio Naruto. - ¿Qué tal si te acuestas? – le propuso Naruto.  
- Naruto… - le dijo sin retirar sus dedos de sus ojos. - ¿No te dije yo ayer que si te dejabas besar por otro chico, te las verías conmigo? – le recordó Sasuke, seguía sonando molesto, y abriendo de nuevo los ojos, miro con seriedad a Naruto.  
- Pues… - Naruto no sabía que decir… no entendía el comportamiento de Sasuke, sabía que estaba borracho, pero ya se estaba pasando.  
Y durante los cortos segundos que Naruto bajo la vista, Sasuke se acerco a él, y sin decir nada, tomo la barbilla del rubio, y levantado el rostro de este, lo beso.  
- "¿Qué rayos está haciendo?" – se pregunto Naruto en su cabeza. – "¡Demonios detente!" – maldijo en su cabeza, no entendía porque Sasuke lo estaba besando, y peor aún, el por qué a diferencia de cuando Sai lo hizo, Naruto no era capaz de separarse de él y gritarle que se detuviera.  
- Soy un tonto… - dijo Sasuke separándose del rubio.  
- Sasuke detente, estas actuando muy raro, bebiste demasiado. – le dijo tratando de alargar la distancia entre ambos, pero Sasuke lo abrazo y los acerco aun mas.  
- Estoy actuando como debí haberlo hecho hace tiempo… - le dijo mientras daba un paso hacia delante, obligando a Naruto a dar uno hacia atrás.  
- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – pregunto extrañado Naruto, y Sasuke, en vez de volver a besarlo, o responderle, lo abrazo un poco mas y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Naruto y la acerco un poco más a la cabeza del rubio, haciendo que sus mejillas se rozaran.  
- No sé cómo no me di cuenta… - le dijo. – Tú fuiste el único que quiso ser mi amigo, el único que me entendió, el único que pudo hacerme reír… - le decía mientras discretamente acercaba a Naruto al borde de la cama, Naruto no podía ni resistirse ni hacer nada, estaba completamente atónito. - Cómo no pude darme cuenta de lo que sentía era…- murmuraba mientras de repente, acostó a Naruto en la cama. - … amor. – dijo quitando su cabeza del hombro del rubio y mirándolo fijamente.  
- Sasuke en serio me estas asustando, esto no es divertido… quítate de encima ¿Si? - le pidió tratando de ocultar los nervios, no quería que Sasuke siguiera haciendo eso…  
- Yo no te gusto, ¿Verdad? – le dijo mientras ignorado la petición del rubio, empezó a acariciarle el pelo, y lentamente se acerco para besar ligeramente el cuello del rubio.  
Naruto ya no sabía que responder, y no importaba que tanto quisiera moverse para quitarse a Sasuke de encima, sus piernas y brazos no le respondían, no podía moverse.  
Pero sus nervios llegaron al límite cuando vio que Sasuke se empezaba a quitar la camisa.  
- Detesto que esa sonrisa tuya me hipnotice tanto… - le decía mientras se terminaba de quitar la camisa y la lanzaba hacia el suelo, asegurándose de no dejar de dar pequeños besos al cuello de Naruto.  
- ¡Sasuke detente! – Le volvió a pedir Naruto con las pocas fuerzas que tenia, sentía que su corazón se iba a salir si hablaba más alto.  
- Ya no puedo… - susurro, y alejándose de su cuello, lo miro fijamente. – Te amo. – dijo, antes de acercarse a su rostro y besarlo de nuevo.  
Naruto no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, sabía que era por efectos del alcohol, pero… aun así… y para colmos, no podía separarse de los labios de Sasuke, no podía.  
Y por fin, Sasuke se separo, y devolvió sus besos hacia el cuello del rubio, mientras deslizaba sus manos por el torso de este, y lentamente las bajaba hacia el pantalón.  
- Sasuke, en serio, detente. – le dijo colocando ambas manos sobre los hombros de Sasuke, pero este, ni respondió, ni hizo caso, y ya empezaba a bajar su pantalón, e inevitablemente, sintió como un rubor se posaba sobre sus mejillas.  
- Te dije que no podía… Además… - dijo entre los besos, y Naruto estuvo a punto de rendirse, hasta que… de repente, sus besos fueron menos frecuentes, y sus manos se detuvieron.  
- ¿Sasuke? – pregunto Naruto al ver que se había detenido de repente. - ¿Sasuke? – lo volvió a llamar pero no había respuesta, y sintió como el peso muerto de Sasuke caía de lleno sobre él, y cuando volteo sus ojos hacia Sasuke, vio que se había quedado dormido.  
– "¿Qué rayos? ¿Cómo demonios puede quedarse dormido así?" – se pregunto impactado, pero en vez de preguntarse porque se había dormido, debía alegrarse de que lo hiciera. – "Bueno… por lo menos se detuvo…" – suspiro para sí, y antes de ponerse a pensar en cualquier cosa prefirió acostar a Sasuke de su lado de la cama, y luego ir a sumirse en sus pensamientos en otra parte. – "Esto es mucho para una sola noche…" – suspiro Naruto mientras sin fuerzas en sus piernas se sentó de su lado de la cama. – "Todo esto fue obra del alcohol, ¿verdad?, digo, es imposible que todo lo que dijo fuera verdad…" – fue lo que pensó Naruto al desviar su vista hacia el profundamente dormido Sasuke. – "Pero… ¿Y si era verdad? Y el estar ebrio le permitió decir la verdad…" – Se pregunto. – "¡No, no, no, y no! Uzumaki Naruto, ¿En qué demonios rayos y centellas estas pensando? Eso es ¡IMPOSIBLE!" – se aseguro a sí mismo. – "Pero más importante aun… ¿Por qué demonios no lo pude detener cuando me beso? Digo… a Sai me lo quite enseguida, podía perfectamente hacer lo mismo con Sasuke…" – Se pregunto, mas importante que la cuestión de si lo que había dicho Sasuke era verdad o no, el hecho de que no pudiera separarse de Sasuke cuando lo beso, o lo abrazo, e incluso cuando sin problemas lo derribo sobre la cama, no pudo quitárselo de encima… no pudo hacer nada para detenerlo, era aun más preocupante… Y de repente, un sentimiento lo invadió por completo, y resultaba ser otro detalle por el cual preocuparse… - "Cuando Sasuke me abrazo…" – pensó lamentándose; en el momento en el que Sasuke solo se había quedado abrazándolo y hablándole, no sintió nervios, ni desesperación, ni siquiera rabia, nada… sintió algo… como paz, por un segundo sintió como si ese corto momento hubiera durado para siempre, por alguna razón… no se sentía incomodo, por un segundo, sintió como si, ¿Le gustara?... – "Pero… ¿Eso significa que me gusta Sasuke? Eso es imposible… no me puede gustar otro chico, y mucho menos mi mejor amigo…" – pensó desconcertado Naruto, y mientras trataba de buscarle una explicación a toda esa locura, algo que había dicho Sai la noche anterior le vino a la mente – "Uno no escoge de quien se enamora, Naruto"… - recordó. – "¡No, no, no, no! No me puede gustar Sasuke, no me puede gustar Sasuke!" – Se repitió en su cabeza una y otra vez, sentía que tenía que hablar con alguien de todo aquello, no podía soportarlo más, necesitaba que alguien le dijera que estaba loco y que no le gustaba Sasuke, solo así podía estar tranquilo. – "Pero no puedo hablar de esto con Sakura…– pensó Naruto derrotado, y si descartaba a Sakura, la única persona que quizás podría darle una respuesta era… - "Sai…" – pensó sin esperanza alguna, no quería volver a acercarse a él… en verdad no quería, le producía demasiado asco como para hacerlo… pero quizás era la única manera de obtener una respuesta.  
Su cabeza estuvo dando unas pocas vueltas más, hasta que cayó dormido.

- Sasuke, en serio… detente… - le decía Naruto, mas Sasuke lo ignoraba por completo y seguía besándolo en el cuello mientras se despojaba de los pantalones de ambos.  
- Dijiste que no volverías a decirme eso, Usuratonkachi. – le dijo acariciándole el pelo y apartándose de su cuello lo beso.  
- Pero, ya esto es… - trato de hablar pero Sasuke no paraba de besarlo.  
- Si te callaras sería mejor, Naruto. – le dijo separándose de él y devolviéndose a su cuello, mientras sus manos empezaba a bajar por el torso de Naruto y rápidamente se deshicieron de la ropa interior del rubio.  
- Sasuke… - era lo único que Naruto podía pronunciar.  
Las manos de Sasuke siguieron bajando, hasta que sin previo aviso, y tomando por sorpresa al rubio, una de sus manos había empezado a tocar poco a poco el miembro de Naruto.  
- ¡Detente! – pidió el ruborizado Naruto, pero Sasuke solo siguió, y volvía a acariciar su cabello y no dejaba de besar su cuello.  
- Te dije que ya no podía… - le dijo Sasuke bajando sus besos hacia el torso de Naruto.  
Naruto odiaba rendirse,… pero ante esa situación, no podía hacer nada mas…  
Sasuke había descendido hasta su vientre, y allí se detuvo por un momento, para luego dar unos cinco o seis suaves besos en el miembro del rubio.  
- No creas que serás el único en disfrutar, ¿eh? – le dijo acercándose de nuevo al rostro de Naruto, mientras se quitaba su ropa interior, y alzaba un poco más las piernas del rubio.

- ¡Naruto! ¡Usuratonkachi! – escucho de repente como Sasuke lo llamaba, y gracias al cielo, despertó de golpe sentándose en la cama.  
- ¡Sasuke! – dijo sorprendido y vio a Sasuke, levantando, aun con los pantalones de la noche anterior, y sin camisa, sorprendido por su repentina levantada.  
- ¿Estás bien? Esas todo rojo, ¿Tienes fiebre? – pregunto acercando su mano a la frente de Naruto, pero este la quito enseguida.  
- ¡No, no! Estoy bien… - mintió Naruto, ruborizándose aun mas.  
- No me digas… - suspiro Sasuke, y cuando desvió la vista casi hasta las piernas de Naruto, pudo notar, incluso estando debajo de la sabana, la razón por el ruborizado de Naruto. – Uno mojado, ¿Eh? – dijo mirando de nuevo al rubio, conteniendo la risa.  
- ¿Qué?... – pregunto Naruto, y cuando se fijo bien se tapo tan rápido con las manos como pudo y toda su cara y hasta sus brazos se volvieron rojos de vergüenza.  
Luego de eso Sasuke no se pudo contener y exploto de la risa.  
- Me matas, Usuratonkachi… - dijo Sasuke entre carcajadas, hasta que podía ver una diminuta lágrima de risa en uno de sus ojos. - ¿Acaso fue con Sakura? – rio Sasuke, y Naruto solo bufo, retirando la vista de Sasuke. – Dios mi cabeza… - suspiro mientras apagaba su risa.  
- ¿Te sientes bien? – le pregunto Naruto para cambiar de tema.  
- No… me siento horrible… ¿Qué paso ayer? – dijo pasando su mano por su cabeza. – Siento que mi cabeza va a explotar.  
- Pues… te emborrachaste… - explico Naruto, con la cara aun roja, el acordarse de lo que había pasado anoche, además de ese extraño sueño, no dejaba que este se fuera.  
- ¡¿Me qué? Maldición… ¿Qué hice? – pregunto suspirando.  
- Pues… nada, solo hablabas incoherencias… - rio Naruto, absolutamente no le iba a decir lo que en verdad había hecho, era demasiado vergonzoso. – Sakura y yo te trajimos hasta acá antes de que tomaras mas. – le mintió Naruto riendo nervioso.  
- Con un demonio,… por esto es que Itachi no me deja tomar… - suspiro Sasuke frotándose la frente. – Me voy a dar un baño… - dijo, y lentamente salió de la habitación.  
Apenas lo hizo, Naruto exhalo un fuerte suspiro y se lanzo de nuevo sobre la cama.  
- "¡¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué soñé con eso?... y una pregunta más difícil, ¡¿QUE CON ESTO? Maldición…" – maldijo en sus pensamientos mientras miraba el nefasto resultado de su pequeño sueño… - "Esto no está bien…" – suspiro derrotado Naruto.

Luego de calmarse un poco, aunque que el pequeño inconveniente no se desapareció por completo, prefirió levantarse a tomar un poco de agua, y esperar a que Sasuke saliera del baño para darse uno el mismo y así despejar su mente, además de deshacerse de aquello.

Naruto se había ido a sentar en uno de los sillones que daban la espalda a la ventana, mientras lo único que ocupaba su mente era como se movía el agua en su vaso de un lado para otro cuando él lo movía; hasta que sintió que una mano se posaba sobre su hombro, lo que lo hizo sobresaltarse y voltear rápidamente.  
- Mejor entra de una vez, antes de que se acabe al agua tibia… - le dijo, y retirando la mano del hombro de Naruto se fue hacia el cuarto. – Además, es mejor para deshacerse de eso… - dijo sonriendo burlonamente, señalando con los ojos rápidamente la entrepierna de Naruto.  
- ¡Cállate! – bufo Naruto levantándose del sillón, y Sasuke entro riendo al cuarto para cambiarse.

Luego de alistarse y desayunar, Sasuke propuso ir a esquiar un poco, pero Naruto se negó, aunque Sasuke intento todo para que Naruto lo acompañara, este le dijo que no, que quería descansar un poco y que luego lo alcanzaría, así que Sasuke acepto, le dijo que si no se encontraba con él en una hora y media lo iría a buscar, y el rubio acepto.  
- Esta es mi oportunidad para hablar con Sai… - suspiro Naruto, le había costado tanto negarse a ir a esquiar con Sasuke, de verdad no quería tener que ir a hablar con el chico que casi, hablando vulgarmente, lo viola, pero no tenia de otra… quizás el fuera el único que podría darle una buena explicación a todo eso, o eso quería creer.

Busco a Kiba, el compañero de cuarto de Sai, para preguntarle donde estaba, y él le respondió que se encontraba en el balcón cerrado del segundo piso, así que Naruto apresuro el paso para encontrarse con él.  
- "Allí esta" – pensó cuando lo vio apoyado en el barandal leyendo un libro – "¿Porque a los pálidos de pelo negro siempre les gusta leer libros?" – se pregunto sorprendido Naruto, y se acerco contra su voluntad hacia Sai. – Sai… - lo llamo tocándole el hombro, y este volteo enseguida.  
- Naruto… - dijo sorprendido al ver al rubio a su lado.  
- Hola. – dijo mirando hacia fuera de la ventana, no quería mirar a Sai a la cara. – Sai… - empezó a decirle pero este lo interrumpió.  
- Ya se, ya se, mira, lamento mucho lo de ayer… creo que no pensaba claramente… en verdad lo siento, te entendería si no me vuelves si quiera a mirar, como ahora. – dijo emitiendo una pequeña risa, igualmente mirando el paisaje nevado.  
- Bueno… no era sobre que venía hablarte… – dijo Naruto nervioso, no podía perdonarlo así de fácil.  
- ¿Y sobre qué? – pregunto Sai.  
- Se que… sonara extraño pero… tu eres el único a quien puedo preguntarle esto… - explico Naruto.  
- Entiendo… - rio Sai. – Es sobre Sasuke… ¿Verdad? – pregunto Sai, como leyendo los pensamientos de Naruto.  
- Pues… - dijo volteándose, mirando por primera vez a Sai. – Si.- suspiro, y respiro hondo antes de hablar. – Tú me dijiste… - empezó, devolviendo su vista hacia el paisaje. - …que uno no escogía de quien se enamoraba, ¿verdad?, y… ayer… el me dijo que me amaba, claro que, estaba borracho así que… me estuve preguntando un buen rato si eso era verdad. – explico. – Hubo un momento… en el que Sasuke me abrazo, ni siquiera me sentí incomodo, no me lo pude sacar de encima, fue como… - trato de explicar lo que había sentido… pero Sai lo hizo por el de repente.  
- Como si el momento se hubiera congelado… - dijo con una sonrisa.  
- Exacto… - dijo Naruto.  
- Déjame ver si adivino… - suspiro Sai. – Lo que quieres es… saber si te gusta o no Sasuke… ¿Me equivoco? – rio Sai.  
- Por desgracia no… - bufo Naruto.  
- Bien… - rio de nuevo. – No soy nadie para decirte si te gusta alguien o no, pero en mi opinión… ustedes dos se gustan, solo que claro… como no es algo muy normal, no es algo fácil de aceptar. – explico Sai.  
- ¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto Naruto.  
- Primero, jamás en mi vida había visto un beso tan real en una obra escolar… - rio Sai. – Segundo, no van a ningún lado sin el otro, tercero, y más importante, ya en dos ocasiones Sasuke te ha protegido como si fueras su novio… - dijo Sai. – Entiendo querer ayudar a un amigo pero… el modo en el que lo hace es otro nivel. – rio este. – Pero, solo es mi opinión…  
- dijo.  
- ¡Pero ¿No es que te guste tu mejor amigo un poco…? – trato de hablar Naruto, pero Sai lo interrumpió.  
– Y quiero decirte algo… no debes pensar así sobre este asunto, es lógico pensar "Me gusta mi mejor amigo, soy gay", no, no es así… - explico Sai. – Como ya te dije, uno no escoge de quien se enamora, si por casualidades del destino, la persona que te gusta, el modo de ser de la persona que te gusta resulta ser de tu mismo sexo bueno… nada puedes hacer… ¿Cierto?, digo, esto no significa que seas gay, a ti te gustan las mujeres… ¿Verdad? – dijo.  
- ¡Obviamente! – afirmo Naruto enseguida.  
- Pero por giros de la vida, te gusta tu mejor amigo. – rio Sai. – Y no es porque sea chico, para nada, sino porque es Sasuke. – explico.  
- ¿Ah? – pregunto Naruto confundido, no era muy bueno para entender esas cosas.  
- Míralo de esta forma, digamos que te gusta, pero obviamente no te gusta por ser chico… si no por su modo de ser, ¿Si?, si hubieras conocido a una chica con la misma personalidad de Sasuke, también te hubiera gustado. – explico Sai. – Por eso digo, no te gusta por ser chico, si no por ser Sasuke, ¿Me explique?... Eso no te hace gay. – rio Sai mientras contemplaba a las personas que esquiaban.  
- Supongo que tienes razón… - suspiro Naruto. – Entonces… ¿Tú crees que me guste Sasuke? – pregunto sin pensar, su cerebro estaba dando tantas vueltas que lo único que podía decir no lo podía pensar con anterioridad.  
- Eso no te lo puedo decir yo, Naruto. – rio Sai. – Ya eso depende de ti… - dijo. – A mi parecer dejarte besar por el así ya es suficiente prueba de que si… - rio Sai. – Pero bueno, yo debo irme… quede en ver a los demás para esquiar. – dijo volteándose y disponiéndose a salir del balcón.  
- Gracias, Sai. – le dijo antes de que fuera más lejos.  
Este no le respondió, ni siquiera volteo, solo le hizo un gesto con la mano de despedida, y siguió caminando.  
- "Y no es porque sea chico, para nada, sino porque es Sasuke." – pensó Naruto en lo que había dicho Sai, y odiaba admitirlo, pero quizás tenía razón. – "Quizás… si me gusta Sasuke" – suspiro derrotado, y colocando sus brazos en el barandal del balcón, apoyo su cabeza en ellos.  
Su mente empezaba a explotar con recuerdos y pensamientos…  
- "El DELUXE, el concierto, la cita con Sakura, la obra, mi cita con Hinata, todos los celos…" – pensaba Naruto mientras la montaña de recuerdos se descargaba ante él. – "Lo de ayer… ese sueño…" – pensó. – "Y los besos de Sasuke…" – pensó de repente, y sin querer vino a su cabeza algo que odiaba admitir, algo de lo que no quería ni siquiera darse cuenta. – "Es como si me atraparan…" – suspiro rendido. Durante el beso de la obra, y el de la noche anterior, no había podido pararlos, solo había podido corresponder a ellos… no era capaz. – "¡Tampoco es como si me gustaran!" – se afirmo Naruto, tratando de no admitirlo. – "¿O sí?" – se pregunto.  
No podía creer que en verdad estuviera dudando acerca de ese asunto, hacía tiempo se había asegurado que no le gustaba Sasuke, eso solo había sido una locura… pero, por alguna razón, ahora cuando volvía a pensar en eso… no lo negada… empezaba a considerar que quizás, solo quizás… fuera verdad.

Y de repente, mientras seguía cuidando que su cerebro no explotara por tanta información junta a la vez, un golpe en su cabeza la sacudió por completo.  
- ¡Sasuke! – dijo sorprendido al levantar la vista y ver quien lo había golpeado.  
- Te busque por todas partes. – le dijo. – Sakura me acaba de decir para acompañarla a ella y a Ino a comer algo. – dijo, con no mucho ánimo, claro está.  
Eso era quizás lo que necesitaba.  
- ¡Pero por supuesto! – acepto con felicidad el rubio.  
- Tenía miedo que dijeras eso… - suspiro Sasuke frotándose la sien.  
- ¿Te sigues sintiendo mal? – pregunto, parecía que aun tenía algo de dolor de cabeza por la resaca, Naruto por su parte se sentía aliviado de que no recordara nada de la noche anterior, o al menos, no parecía hacerlo.  
- Mas o menos, el mareo desapareció… pero aun tengo algo de dolor de cabeza. – explico Sasuke.  
- Pero… si quieres, le decimos a las chicas que te sientes mal y que nos reuniremos después. – propuso Naruto, jamás había mostrado ante Sasuke el negarse a estar un rato con Sakura.  
-¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con mi mejor amigo? – pregunto Sasuke con una ceja arqueada.  
- ¡Va pues, ya uno no puede ser considerado! – bufo cruzándose de brazos, y lo próximo que oyó fueron unas fuertes carcajadas de parte de Sasuke.

- Solo me extraña que prefieras quedarte encerrado en la habitación sin nada que hacer a ver a Sakura. – rio Sasuke y lentamente fue apagando su risa. - ¿Entonces? – pregunto.  
- Vayamos a descansar, yo también quiero echarme un rato a no hacer nada… - respondió con una gran sonrisa y estirando sus brazos hacia arriba mientras empezaba a caminar hacia los pasillos al igual que Sasuke.  
- ¡Gracias dios! – exhalo Sasuke con alivio, y Naruto no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas. – No te rías, Usuratonkachi. – bufo Sasuke dando un golpe a su amigo en el hombro.  
- ¡Oblígame! – rio Naruto sacándole la lengua.  
- ¡Ya lo veras! – le dijo y con fuerza lo tomo del cuello y empezó a restregar su puño en la cabeza del rubio.  
- ¡No Sasuke, suéltame! – rio Naruto sin poderlo evitar.  
Más Sasuke solo se detuvo, paso el brazo entero sobre los hombros de Naruto y le dio un rápido abrazo. – Idiota. – rio Sasuke antes de soltarlo y siguió caminando.  
Naruto se quedo parado allí mientras veía a Sasuke alejarse, fueron por cortos segundos, pero una sonrisa apareció involuntariamente en su boca, y la respuesta, esperaba el, a todos sus problemas apareció en su mente, aunque no fuera la más deseada, ya no podía hacer nada.  
- Maldición… – suspiro.  
- ¡Oye, Usuratonkachi! ¿Qué haces allí parado como un idiota? Vamos de una vez. – le grito Sasuke a pocos metros, cuando se había dado cuenta que el rubio no lo acompañaba.  
- ¡No me hables así! – le grito Naruto inflando sus mejillas.  
- ¡Entonces ven! – le dijo haciéndole un ademan de que lo siguiera, y continuo caminando, con Naruto apresurando el paso para alcanzarlo.

– **"Me gusta Sasuke"** – pensó Naruto con una sonrisa causada por la ironía y sin poder hacer nada más que aceptarlo, camino con Sasuke hacia su habitación.


	19. Capitulo 19

[Escribir texto]

**19no Capitulo: ¡Regreso a Kyoto! / Kushina…**

- "La vida está llena de cambios inesperados, y muchos de ellos puedan no gustarte a la primera, y para aceptarlos y vivir con ellos se requiere gran valor y madurez, Naruto", le dijo una vez su madre en su cumpleaños luego de la muerte de su padre.  
Y luego de haber pasado varios días desde que se dijo que le gustaba Sasuke, esa frase parecía cobrar cada vez más y más sentido para él. Aunque nada, pero absolutamente nada había cambiado en la manera como veía a su amigo, o en cómo se llevaba con él, ese asunto de gustarle Sasuke era algo tan extraño para el que le costaba asimilarlo, pero ya nada le podía hacer, ya eso lo tenía tan claro como el cristal, le gustaba Sasuke y ya no podía negarlo.

Pero ahora se preguntaba, ¿Qué iba a hacer?, había pensado en dejar todo como estaba y no decirle nada nunca, ¿Por qué?, es muy obvia la respuesta, ni siquiera Naruto era tan tonto como para decírselo ya que eso podría separarlos por completo, y prefería vivir con aquello a perder a Sasuke. Si había podido estar un año y medio sin decirle a Sakura lo que sentía por ella, muy bien podía estar quien sabe cuánto tiempo sin decirle a Sasuke.

O al menos, eso esperaba el.

- ¡Qué pena que hoy sea el ultimo día! – suspiro Naruto mientras él y Sasuke tomaban un poco de chocolate caliente en la fuente de soda del lugar. - ¡Aunque no se puede decir que no disfrutamos! – rio Naruto. - ¿O no, Sasuke? – dijo dándole un suave codazo al pelinegro, quien estaba con la mirada perdida en el espacio.  
- Lo que tú digas. – dijo sin voltear la vista hacia él.  
- ¿Te pasa algo? – bufo Naruto al ver la, aunque muy normal pero aun así fastidiosa, indiferencia de Sasuke.  
Sasuke suspiró. – La verdad, el pensar que tengo que regresar a soportar a Itachi y las molestas reuniones familiares por Navidad, lo está haciendo más difícil de aceptar. – dijo.  
- ¿No te gusta la Navidad, o qué? – pregunto sorprendido Naruto, sabía que Sasuke no era muy animado pero, ¿Qué no le gustara la Navidad? Ya eso era otro nivel.  
- Me dejo de gustar cuando descubrí que mis padres eran Santa Claus y más aun cuando descubrí lo molesta que puede ser mi familia en esta época, en especial Itachi y mis tías. – explico arqueando sus cejas y por fin dirigiéndole la mirada a Naruto con una irónica sonrisa.  
El pobre Naruto no pudo hacer más que reírse de lo que le había dicho su amigo.  
- En ese caso… - se puso Naruto a pensar, y se le ocurrió algo que quizás lo animaría. - ¿Y si pasas Navidad conmigo y mamá? – le propuso con una sonrisa, y al segundo siguiente la expresión de Sasuke cambio a una de total sorpresa.  
- ¿Pasar Navidad en tu casa? – pregunto sorprendido.  
- ¡Claro! – rio Naruto.  
- Me encantaría… - rio Sasuke quitando sus ojos de Naruto. – Pero no creo que mi familia me suelte tan fácilmente,… - suspiro. – En especial Itachi. – gruñó.  
- ¡Por favor! – le rogo Naruto con una gran sonrisa.  
Sasuke volteo hacia el suplicante Naruto, y al ver esa gran sonrisa, no pudo evitar aceptar.  
- Bien, Usuratonkachi, iré. - dijo Sasuke con una suave sonrisa.  
- ¡Sí! – festejo Naruto.  
- Por lo menos me salvas de mis tías… - suspiro Sasuke. – No tienes idea lo molesto que es que tres señoras estén todo el tiempo chillando como locas lo mucho que tú y tu hermano han crecido y se han vuelto "apuestos caballeros" – se burlo, asqueado por el recuerdo de sus tías. – Y jalándote las mejillas toda la noche como si fueras de goma. – bufo Sasuke.  
Y de nuevo, Naruto solo pudo reír.  
- Agradezco no haber tenido tías. – rio Naruto agradecido.  
- ¿No tienes? – pregunto Sasuke, curioso, y loco por cambiar de tema.  
- Pues, no, mama es hija única, y el único hermano de papa vive en el extranjero. – explico Naruto con una media sonrisa.

Ahora que Sasuke lo pensaba, no sabía nada sobre la familia de Naruto.  
- ¿Abuelos? – pregunto Sasuke, esperando estar diciendo nada inapropiado, ya que los abuelos no están siempre vivos.  
- Pues no, nunca conocí a mis abuelos maternos, y mis abuelos paternos murieron cuando yo era muy pequeño. – respondió Naruto rodeando el borde de su tasa con su dedo índice. – Puedes decir que somos una familia bastante pequeña, solo mama y yo. – rio Naruto.  
- Tienes suerte, yo tengo tantos primos y tíos que no conozco a la mayoría. – suspiro Sasuke dándole una palmada en el hombro a Naruto.  
- ¡Me imagino! – rio Naruto.  
- ¡CHICOS! – grito de repente la voz de Gai-sensei y todos los chicos de la sala voltearon hacia la entrada, donde se encontraba el fortachón profesor. - ¡Tienen hasta las doce en punto para hacer cualquier cosa! A esa hora los quiero a TODOS aquí para abordar el bus al aeropuerto, ¿Escucharon? – anuncio Gai-sensei y todos emitieron un fuerte "Si", y este salió del lugar.

- Demonios… solo hasta las doce. – suspiro Naruto recostándose más sobre su silla.  
- Y ya son las diez… - dijo Sasuke mirando su reloj de pulsera.  
- Creo que solo hay tiempo para empacar y reunirnos con Sakura… ¿verdad? – suspiro el rubio de nuevo.  
- Entonces vayamos a empacar. – propuso Sasuke levantándose de su asiento.  
- Estoy muerto… - dijo sin ánimos de siquiera levantarse.  
- Levanta de una vez tu trasero de esa silla, ¿Dónde está el ánimo molesto de siempre? – dijo Sasuke cruzándose de brazos, sorprendido por como Naruto no parecía tener ánimos de no hacer nada por primera vez desde que lo conocía.  
- Lo deje en la cama… - bufo Naruto, sin prestarle atención o lo que Sasuke decía.  
- Pues vamos a buscarlo. – insistió Sasuke tomando la muñeca del rubio y jalándolo suavemente para que se levantara. – Se que no te quieres ir, pero ahí tirado no lo vas a evitar. – le dijo jalando un poco más al rubio. – No es normal verte desanimado, no me gusta.

No era la primera vez que Sasuke demostraba que él le importara, pero a Naruto no dejaba de sorprenderlo y de alegrarlo.  
- Bien, bien, vamos… - acepto Naruto, no muy a regañadientes que se diga, y se levanto de la silla para seguir a su amigo a la habitación para empacar todas sus cosas.

- Mi collar… mi collar… - susurraba Naruto mientras buscaba en todas las gavetas del cuarto.  
- Aquí esta, Dobe. – dijo Sasuke, recogiendo del suelo el collar de Naruto y mostrándoselo al rubio.  
- ¡Lánzamelo! – pidió el rubio, ya que ambos estaban en lugares opuestos de la habitación.  
Este obedeció y se lo lanzo, y por suerte el rubio lo atrapo. – ¡Gracias! – agradeció Naruto. – Lo único que me falta…- susurro, y fue hasta su mesita de noche donde había colocado la foto de su padre, su madre y el, que siempre se llevaba consigo, pero quizás fue a tomarla muy rápido porque apenas lo hizo sus torpes manos de mantequilla hicieron que resbalara y callera al suelo. - ¡Demonios no! – dijo inmediatamente y se agacho lo más rápido que pudo para recoger la fotografía.  
- ¿Le paso algo? – pregunto Sasuke al escuchar la fotografía caer al suelo.  
- Si… - dijo Naruto recogiendo Naruto, y cuando la observo bien, el vidrio se había partido de lleno entre él y su madre; y aunque él no fuera muy creyente del malagüero, no le gusto mucho eso. – "¿Qué rayos…?" – se pregunto en su mente, y se quedo observando aquella fuerte grieta en el vidrio. – Se quebró el vidrio… - respondió Naruto incorporándose.  
- Compraras uno nuevo, ya le hacía falta de todas maneras… - comento Sasuke mientras terminaba de empacar, y el dudoso Naruto solo pudo suspirar y guardar con cuidado el roto portarretrato en su maleta.

Luego de haber empacado, se reunieron con Sakura e Ino.  
Las chicas estaban tan desanimadas de regresar como Naruto y Sasuke, aunque a diferencia del pelinegro, estaban igualmente emocionadas por festejar Navidad con sus familias y hacer las compras navideñas.  
- ¿Tu madre hará cena navideña, verdad Naruto? – pregunto Sakura emocionada, ella nunca faltaba a la cena en la casa de Naruto.  
- ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Vas a ir, o no? – exclamo Naruto con una sonrisa.  
- No me lo perdería por nada. – afirmo ella riendo. - ¿Sasuke, iras? – pregunto Sakura dirigiendo su vista a Sasuke.  
- Pues, si, iré. – respondió honestamente Sasuke, ya había aceptado el pasar la navidad con Naruto de todas maneras.  
- ¡Qué bien! – exclamo contenta la chica.

De repente, un ruidoso silbato perturbo las conversaciones de todos los presentes, y cuando los estudiantes vieron de donde prevenía el sonido, quien iba a ser si no… Gai-sensei junto con Jiraiya.  
- Bien, chicos, llegaron los autobuses, quiero que todos vayan en orden y en silencio hacia la salida y los aborden. – anuncio Jiraiya.  
Y aunque se escucho un gran suspiro de queja luego de aquel anuncio, todos se resignaron y tomando sus maletas se dirigieron a la entrada de la posada, donde había tres buses esperándolos.

- ¡Demonios… tengo que llamar a mama! – se acordó Naruto apenas él y Sasuke se sentaron en sus asientos del bus. - ¿No tienes que llamar a Itachi, Sasuke? – pregunto Naruto mientras sacaba su celular y marcaba el numero de su madre.  
- No me lo recuerdes… - suspiro Sasuke cubriéndose levemente la cara con la capucha de su abrigo y se cruzo de brazos.

- ¿Naruto? – pregunto inmediatamente su madre al otro lado del teléfono.  
- ¡Hola, Mama! – la saludo el contento, tenía varios días sin hablar con ella.  
- ¡Mi amor! ¿Cómo estás? – pregunto su madre con una dócil risa.  
- ¡De maravilla! ¿Tu? ¿Estás bien? – pregunto preocupado Naruto, desde la muerte de su padre nunca le había gustado dejar a su madre por mucho tiempo.

- Estoy perfecta, hijo, gracias. – respondió su madre con amabilidad. - ¿Y el joven Sasuke y la jovencita Sakura, como están? – pregunto ella por sus amigos.  
- ¡Igual de bien! – respondió Naruto riendo sutilmente.  
- Me alegro. – rio ella. – Y dime mi amor, ¿A qué hora regresan? – pregunto Kushina, sabiendo que ese día ellos regresaban del viaje.  
- Estamos en los buses camino al aeropuerto, llegaremos allá como en… - dijo Naruto y trato de calcular como en cuanto tiempo llegarían a Kyoto, hasta que Sasuke lo interrumpió.  
- Tres horas y media. – aseguro Sasuke.  
Naruto bufo un poco, pero ya que, al menos le había dado la respuesta. – Tres horas y media. – le informo Naruto a su madre.  
- Perfecto, te iré a recoger al aeropuerto, ¿Si?, hay que colocar los adornos de la casa de una vez. – rio Kushina.  
- ¡Sí! – celebro Naruto, una de las cosas que más le gustaba hacer en Navidad, era adornar su casa.  
- Bien, mi amor, nos vemos pronto, un saludo al joven Sasuke y la jovencita Sakura. – dijo ella con gentileza.

- Lo hare, adiós mama. – se despidió él, y luego de darse su "Te amo" a cada uno, ambos colgaron.

- Saludos de mama. – le dijo a Sasuke luego de haber guardado su teléfono, mas su amigo no dio señales de vida. – "No puede ser, ¿Se durmió?" – pensó Naruto sorprendido, e inmediatamente una malévola sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de este.  
Y se acerco lentamente hacia Sasuke, y antes de que este reaccionara, lo ataco con cosquillas.  
- ¡¿Qué haces demente? – grito Sasuke al levantarse de golpe, tratando de librarse de las manos de Naruto, que aunque se moviera no dejaban de hacerle cosquillas. - ¡No! ¡Naruto! – trato de librarse entre risas, pero le era imposible.  
- ¡Despierta! – rio Naruto mientras seguía haciéndole cosquillas a Sasuke.  
- ¡Zape! – grito Sasuke incorporándose, y lanzándosele prácticamente encima al rubio, coloco su brazo derecho presionando el cuello del chico. – Vuelve a hacerme cosquillas y te matare. – lo amenazo Sasuke.  
- Bien, bien, entendí, si lo rompo lo pago. – dijo en seco Naruto al ver el enojado rostro de Sasuke a centímetros de él, sumando el brazo que presionaba su cuello.  
- Mas te vale… - lo amenazo de nuevo, acercándose un poco más, y dirigiéndole una furtiva mirada, antes de devolverse a su asiento.  
- Demonios… no vuelvo a despertarte… - torció Naruto acomodándose en el asiento.  
Y Sasuke solo emitió una engreída y corta carcajada.

Luego de media hora de silencio absoluto, aunque restando unos veinte minutos que estuvo Naruto convenciendo a Sasuke para que lo ayudara a él y a su madre a decorar la casa, lo que por fin Sasuke acepto a hacer, llegaron al aeropuerto de Hokkaido.  
Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura decidieron sentarse en uno de los café cercanos a la puerta de salida y allí se quedaron durante el tiempo que faltaba para poder abordar el avión. No se podía decir que era la mejor manera de pasar sus últimos momentos en Hokkaido; Naruto y Sakura hablando sin parar sobre sus planes para Navidad, mientras Sasuke intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no morirse del aburrimiento, aunque de vez en cuando hacia uno o dos comentarios, pero no pasaba de ese número.

Hasta que por fin su espera termino cuando la voz de una mujer anuncio que ya debían abordar el avión.

- ¡Extrañaré Hokkaido! – suspiro Sakura mientras esperaban en la fila para subir al avión.  
- Yo también. – dijo Naruto, igualmente con un suspiro. - ¿Tu no, Sasuke? – pregunto volteándose a su silencioso amigo.  
- Yo solo extrañaré estar lejos de Itachi. – suspiro revisando algo en su celular.  
- ¡Pero si es tu hermano, Sasuke! – replico Sakura, no acostumbrada a los comentarios viles que hacia Sasuke contra su hermano mayor.  
- Eso es normal Sakura. – le aseguro Naruto riendo, ya estaba tan habituado a esas cosas que lo único que podía hacer era reírse.  
- Si tu lo dices… - dijo con una risilla nerviosa.

Apenas abordaron el avión, Sakura se sentó en uno de los primeros puestos junto a Ino, mientras Naruto y Sasuke se sentaron unos puestos más atrás de ellas.

Durante el vuelo, aunque fuera algo tan corto, Sasuke se sorprendió que a la mitad de este, mientras leía uno de sus libros, sintió como un peso muerto caía sobre su hombro izquierdo, y al voltear la vista vio a su rubio amigo dormido en su hombro, primeramente se sintió increíblemente tentado a despertarlo de golpe o de lanzarlo hacia la ventana para que se apoyara en ella y no en el, pero al instante solo pudo suspirar y dejarlo donde estaba, mientras no lo molestara y se quedara quieto no pasaría nada por dejarlo dormido allí.  
- "…Me vas a decir que esa sonrisa que tiene no te atrapa…" – pensó de repente al ver que su amigo no estaba teniendo un mal sueño, dado que una suave sonrisa estaba dibujada en sus labios. – "¡Maldición! ¿Qué te pasa, Sasuke? Reacciona de una vez…" – se regañó a sí mismo, y estuvo a punto de seguir su debate mental hasta que escucho la voz de Sakura y tuvo que levantar la vista.  
- ¿Se durmió? – pregunto sorprendida, la chica había volteado y estaba apoyada en el cabezal de su asiento.  
- Si. – respondió Sasuke volviendo la vista hacia a su libro.  
- Este chico si es cómodo… - rio Sakura, refiriéndose a lo desinteresado que era el rubio al dormirse en el hombro de Sasuke.  
- Como no tienes idea… - suspiro fastidiado Sasuke, y oyó una suave risa de Sakura.  
- Pero su mejor amigo no tiene problemas, ¿eh? – rio divertida ella.  
- Solo no quiero tener que soportar sus quejas de por qué lo desperté. – Se excuso Sasuke.  
- ¡Ah claro! – rio ella, y estuvo un buen momento callada, mas no regreso a su asiento. – "Me pregunto… ¿Podría ser verdad?" – se pregunto la chica, al ver la suave sonrisa del dormido rubio, y la indiferencia de Sasuke, quien meses atrás, si el chico hubiera hecho eso le hubiera dado un buen golpe en la cara; por un instante recordó aquello que se le había ocurrido unos meses atrás, sobre si a Sasuke gustaba de Naruto, lo cual le pareció una locura, dado que sabía que Sasuke no era gay… por eso había descartado esa posibilidad, pero por un corto momento, no le pareció tan loco después de todo. – "No, Sakura" – se aseguro ella. – "Aunque… ningún daño hará preguntar…" – se pregunto, quizás podría preguntarle a Sasuke en alguna oportunidad. – "Buscare el momento adecuado y le preguntare" – rio para sí, y sin decirle nada mas al pelinegro, regreso a su asiento.

A los veinte minutos, el avión aterrizo en Kyoto, lo que gracias al cielo hizo que Naruto despertara.  
- ¡Yo no fui oficial! – grito Naruto despertándose de golpe.  
- Por fin despiertas. – le dijo, mirándolo con una ceja arqueada.  
- Dios… me dormí… - dijo atónito Naruto frotándose sus ojos.  
- Si, gracias, ya no siento mi hombro. – suspiro guardando su libro en el bolso.  
- ¿Qué tiene eso que ver? – Pregunto Naruto extrañado.  
- ¿Ni te diste cuenta que te dormiste como una plasta en mi hombro todo el viaje? – pregunto sorprendido del nivel de despiste de Naruto.  
- ¿Ah sí? – rio nervioso. – Lo siento Sasuke. – se disculpo, aun con la nerviosa risa.  
- Si… lo que sea… - suspiro Sasuke. – Agarra tus cosas, ya llegamos. – dijo, mientras se levantaba del asiento colgándose su bolso de la espalda.  
Naruto suspiro derrotado, y tomando su bolso se levanto de su asiento.  
- "Demonios… ¿De verdad me quede dormido en el hombro de Sasuke?" – pensó un poco asustado Naruto. – "Naruto… respira… no pasa nada, no hiciste nada…" – se dijo para mantener la calma, y por lo menos, funciono un poco.  
Respiro hondo una vez más, y siguió rápidamente a Sasuke quien ya estaba fuera del avión.

Apenas entraron al aeropuerto, luego de que Sasuke y Naruto encontraron la manera de tomar rápido sus maletas y hacerse paso entre todos los estudiantes, Naruto vio en el modulo de espera a Itachi, y justo al lado de este, a su madre con su tradicional kimono navideño.  
- ¡Sasuke! Allá están Itachi y mama. – dijo contento, a diferencia de Sasuke.  
- Muero de felicidad. – suspiro Sasuke, no quería de verdad tener que soportar los saludos animados de Itachi, le sacaban siempre el aire.  
- ¡No seas así! – bufo el rubio, y salió caminando rápidamente hacia Itachi y su madre. - ¡MAMA! ¡ITACHI! – los llamo mientras caminaba hacia ellos, y ambos voltearon enseguida con grandes sonrisas al escuchar la voz del rubio.  
- ¡Chico! ¿Cómo estás? – saludo enérgicamente Itachi ofreciéndole los cinco, los cuales Naruto devolvió de inmediato. – ¡Oh, ven acá! – dijo sonriendo Itachi, y le dio un fuerte abrazo al rubio.  
- ¡Itachi, me ahogo, no respiro! – dijo Naruto riendo.  
- ¿Cómo estás? – pregunto Itachi soltándolo y dándole una fuerte palmada en el hombro.

- ¡De maravilla! – respondió Naruto con su gran sonrisa. - ¿Tu? – pregunto este.  
- ¡Igual! – rio Itachi.  
- ¿Y a la madre no la saluda? – rio Kushina saliendo de detrás de Itachi con una sonrisa y los brazos abiertos.  
- ¡Mama! – dijo contento y corrió a abrazarla. - ¿Cómo estás? – dijo separándose de ella.  
- Bien, ¿Y tú?, ¿Qué tal el viaje? - pregunto Kushina con una sonrisa.  
- ¡Perfecto! Pues… bien, supongo, estuve dormido todo el viaje. – rio Naruto, y su madre estuvo a punto de hablar, cuando escucharon un emocionado saludo de Itachi.  
- ¡SASU-CHAN! – grito emocionado y fue a abrazar a su hermanito menor.  
- ¡Itachi! ¡Suéltame! – se quejo de inmediato Sasuke apenas su hermano lo estrujaba en un fuerte abrazo, y luego de unos pocos segundos él lo soltó.  
- ¿Cómo estás? – pregunto sonriente.  
- Estaba bien. – respondió Sasuke volteando sus ojos.  
- Tan simpático como siempre, hermanito. – rio Itachi cruzándose de brazos.  
- Joven Sasuke, ¿Cómo estás? – pregunto de repente Kushina acercándose hacia Sasuke, seguida por Naruto.  
- Señora Uzumaki, estoy bien, gracias ¿Y usted? – pregunto con educación Sasuke.  
- ¡Muy bien! Gracias. – respondió ella con una sonrisa.  
- ¡Señora Kushina! ¡Itachi! – escucharon de repente desde lo lejos, y cuando voltearon Sakura se acercaba corriendo hacia ellos.  
- ¡Jovencita Sakura! Cuanto me alegro de verte, ¿Cómo estás? – pregunto Kushina cuando la chica llego hasta ellos.  
- ¡Yo también me alegro de verla! Yo estoy muy bien, gracias, ¿Usted como esta? – le pregunto Sakura sonriéndole.  
- Muy bien, gracias por preguntar querida. – respondió Kushina. - ¿Vas a acompañarnos este año en la cena, verdad? – pregunto Kushina luego de que Sakura saludara a Itachi.  
- ¡Por supuesto, señora Kushina! Jamás faltaría. – aseguro Sakura.  
- Me alegra escuchar eso. – dijo ella. – Y usted joven Sasuke, joven Itachi, ¿También nos acompañarán? – pregunto dirigiendo la vista hacia los dos Uchiha.  
- ¡Nos encantaría, Señora Uzumaki! Muchas Gracias. – agradeció Itachi, de parte de ambos.  
- Bien, yo me despido aquí chicos, yo llego y me voy. – rio nerviosa Sakura.  
- ¿A dónde vas, Sakura? – pregunto Naruto, no podía ser que llegara y se fuera de viaje de nuevo.  
- Mis papas habían organizado un viaje a Nagoya para visitar a mi familia, y hoy era el único día que podíamos ir. – explico la muchacha. – Pero solo iré unos pocos días, estaré aquí para la cena, lo prometo. – aseguro Sakura.  
- ¡Entiendo, que te vaya bien! – rio Naruto, y se despidió de Sakura al igual que todos, incluido Sasuke.

Luego de despedirse de otros compañeros más, salieron hacia el estacionamiento para buscar los carros.

- Naruto, yo tengo que hacer unas diligencias, pero hable con el joven Itachi y me dijo que podías quedarte con ellos para no estar solo en la casa, ¿Te parece? - le dijo su madre antes de montarse en el auto.  
- Pero, ¿No puedo acompañarte? – le pregunto Naruto, no quería dejar a su madre sola.

- Lo que tengo que hacer es sorpresa, no puedes acompañarme, ¿Crees que quiero que la sorpresa de este año se arruine? - le dijo con una sonrisa su madre. – Te iré a buscar a casa de los Uchiha como a las seis o siete para que decoremos la casa, ¿Si? – propuso su madre abriendo el auto.  
- ¡Esta bien! – accedió Naruto sonriendo, al menos pasaría una tarde con Sasuke e Itachi.  
- Nos vemos querido. – le dijo despidiéndose mientras entraba al auto y cerraba la puerta. – Adiós joven Itachi, joven Sasuke. – se despidió Kushina de Itachi y Sasuke. – Te amo, te llamare cuando vaya por ti. – le dijo encendiendo el auto.  
- ¡Entendido! – aprobó Naruto. – Te amo. – le dijo antes de que su madre se fuera, y esta se lo devolvió con una beso, y salió del estacionamiento.  
- ¡Ven chico! – lo llamo de repente Itachi desde el auto azul de su padre, que no estaba muy lejos de donde estaba el de su madre.  
- ¡Voy! – dijo Naruto apresurándose hacia el carro, y se monto rápidamente en el asiento trasero.

Dios santo, en verdad extrañaba a Itachi y el confabularse con él para burlarse de Sasuke por supuesto.  
Todo el camino hacia la casa de los Uchiha, ambos estuvieron riéndose de cosas estúpidas, o muy bien, de los cuentos que tenia Itachi sobre las viejas reuniones familiares.

- Te lo juro, Naruto… - rio Itachi mientras se bajaban del auto luego de por fin haber llegado a la casa. – Esos pasteles de carne de mi tía Kotoko son un asco. – rio Itachi, rebuscando las llaves de la casa en su bolsillo trasero.  
- ¡Me imagino! – rio Naruto, habían estado un buen rato hablando sobre lo malo que podían ser varias comidas, e Itachi había salido con lo mal que cocinaba una de sus tías.  
Apenas Itachi logro abrir la puerta luego de buscar como loco en todos los bolsillos de su pantalón, para luego encontrarlos en el de su camisa, entraron a la casa, y hasta Sasuke se sorprendió al encontrar toda la casa decorada, incluso el arbolito estaba puesto en la sala.  
- ¿Decoraron mientras no estaba? – pregunto Sasuke observando las decoraciones, y dejando su abrigo en la entrada, el igual que Naruto e Itachi.  
- Sabemos que no te gusta mucho ayudar a decorar, así que decidimos hacerlo mientras no estabas. – rio Itachi dejando las llaves en la mesa de la entrada.  
- Me conocen al menos… - rio Sasuke yendo hacia la sala, al igual que Naruto e Itachi.

Luego de una hora más contando anécdotas estúpidas de Navidades pasadas, Sasuke ya estaba empezando a, literalmente, pudrirse del aburrimiento y propuso jugar un poco de póker, a lo que Naruto accedió contento, mientras que Itachi se ofreció a ir a hacerles un chocolate caliente, y quizás a ir a comprar más tarde un bocadillo o algo así. 

Después de pasar media hora o más, y de haber sufrido varias derrotas de Sasuke, Naruto por fin tenía una buena mano, aunque tenía que arriesgar las pocas fichas que le quedaban, pero quizás con eso podría ganarle a Sasuke al fin.  
Así que Naruto aumento la apuesta, a lo que Sasuke se sorprendió un poco.  
- Increíble, por fin aumentas, ¿Qué tienes, Uzumaki? – pregunto Sasuke, sonriendo con confianza, seguro de que Naruto no tendría nada, y solo estaba engañándolo, como ya había tratado de hacer.  
- Sacas tu primero, Uchiha. – le dijo Naruto, sonriendo igualmente, y Sasuke saco su mano sin dudar ni un momento.  
- Trío de ases. – dijo bajando su mano con orgullo, pero la sonrisa de Naruto no se borro.  
- ¡COLOR! – Bajo Naruto con felicidad, e inevitablemente la sonrisa de Sasuke se borro, y como no, había apostado gran parte de lo que tenia.  
- Maldito… - dijo tapándose la boca, algo enfadado, pero bueno, por lo menos no apostaban dinero.  
- ¡TE GANE, EN TU CARA! – dijo Naruto feliz, tomando todas las fichas del tablero.  
- Estas me las pagaras, Usuratonkachi. – dijo levantándose de la silla, al igual que Naruto. – Nunca debí ayudarte en el casino. – suspiro.  
- Si, como tú digas. – dijo sonriendo.  
- Oigan, adictos al póker, aquí tienen el chocolate, hace un frio del demonios estos días. – les dijo de repente Itachi, que acababa de regresar de la cocina con una bandeja con tres tazas de un delicioso chocolate caliente. – Paren un poco. – les dijo apoyándose a la pared.  
- Si, si, lo que sea. – suspiro Sasuke, tomando su tasa.  
- ¡Al menos ya le gane a Sasuke! – rio Naruto, al cual se le acompañó Itachi, Sasuke en cambio, solo bufo, para variar.

De repente, el celular de Naruto sonó, y cuando lo saco de su bolsillo vio el número en la pantalla y no lo conocía en lo absoluto, pero igualmente decidió atender.  
- Uzumaki Naruto, ¿Quién habla? – pregunto al contestar, y la voz de un hombre le hablo enseguida.  
- ¿Es usted el hijo de Kushina Uzumaki? – pregunto el hombre.  
- Si, soy yo. – afirmo Naruto, borrándose por alguna razón la sonrisa de su rostro.  
- Le hablamos del hospital central de Kyoto, queremos informarle que su madre está aquí, lamentamos decirle pero, acaba de sufrir un accidente automovilístico y fue traída hasta aquí, le tenemos malas noticias, lo lamentamos pero, ¿Podría venir? - informo la voz, apenas termino, Naruto no podía reaccionar, ¿Su madre?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué demonios había pasado?, sus ojos se abrieron lo mas que podían, y Naruto tranco en teléfono y lo dejo caer.  
- ¿Naruto? – pregunto Sasuke inmediatamente al ver la expresión sorprendida de su amigo.  
- ¿Qué paso? ¿Quién era? – pregunto Itachi.  
- ¡Naruto! – volvió a llamarlo Sasuke, y allí Naruto reacciono, y bajo sus ojos, y estos perdieron algo de brillo, algo que Sasuke solo había visto una sola vez.  
- Itachi… - dijo Naruto en voz baja, y algo entrecortada.  
- ¿Qué? – pregunto él.  
- ¿Podrías… llevarme al…Hospital central? – pregunto, con su vista perdida, y con la voz aun entrecortada.  
- ¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunto Itachi, pero Naruto no respondió, aun no había asimilado nada.  
- Solo…llévame… - fue lo único que Naruto pudo decir.  
- ¿Qué estas esperando, Itachi? ¡Vamos! – dijo Sasuke, por alguna razón, algo le daba mala espina, e Itachi tomo a Naruto del brazo y se fueron hacia la puerta, y Sasuke obviamente lo siguió, no iba a quedarse en la casa.  
Entraron al carro, e Itachi acelero lo más que pudo para llegar rápido al hospital.

Sasuke se fijo que durante todo el camino tuvo la mirada totalmente perdida, sus ojos no tenían nada de brillo, Sasuke se estaba empezando a preocupar.  
Llegaron al Hospital en un dos por tres y rápidamente fueron hacia recepción.  
- ¿En qué puedo ayudarles? – pregunto la recepcionista apenas los vio llegar, y antes de que Itachi dijera algo, Naruto se acerco y hablo.  
- Soy… Uzumaki… Naruto… - dijo y la expresión amable de la recepcionista cambio a una de pena, entonces se levanto de su asiento.  
- Acompáñenme por favor. – dijo saliendo del mostrador, así que los tres la siguieron.  
- Doctor, Uzumaki Naruto está aquí. – le dijo de repente a uno de los doctores que estaba ahí, llevaba puesto una bata de cirugía.  
- Buenas chico, ¿Cómo estás?, Soy el doctor Kawamura. – se presento. - ¿Ustedes son familiares? – pregunto viendo a Itachi y a Sasuke.  
- Ellos son… mis amigos. – respondió Naruto, tenía un tono frio en su voz, sonaba tan distinto.  
- Bien. – dijo el doctor. – Muchacho… - empezó, colocando una mano en el hombro de Naruto. – Un camión, se desvió del camino por el hielo y le dio de frente al auto de tu madre y… lo lamentamos mucho, hicimos todo lo que pudimos pero… no… no llego al hospital, lo siento mucho. – dijo retirando la mano del hombro de Naruto.  
De repente, los ojos de Naruto retomaron su brillo, pero no era brillo, eran lagrimas… sus ojos rápidamente se habían aguado.  
- Mi madre esta… - dijo, mientras unas delicadas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, y de repente, se dejo caer de rodillas, y sin poder evitarlo un segundo mas, rompió a llorar con tanta fuerza, que parecían gritos de dolor, y quizás… eso eran en gran parte.  
- Naruto… - dijo Sasuke, arrodillándose al lado de Naruto, sin poder evitar que las lágrimas se deslizaran rápidamente por su rostro, al igual que Itachi, puso su mano en el hombro de Naruto.  
- Mama… - oyó que susurraba con un pequeño hilo de voz, y sin que pudiera prevenirlo, Naruto se extendió hacia él, abrazándolo.  
- Naruto… - dijo Sasuke, abrazándolo igualmente, y tratando de detener sus lágrimas. – Lo siento tanto… - le dijo, tratando de darle un poco de ánimo con unas palmadas en la espalda, pero el fuerte llanto de Naruto no cesaba.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así, Itachi? – pregunto Jiraiya preocupado, a quien lo habían llamado para darle la noticia, y para que recogiera a Naruto, dado que Kushina había acordado que si algo le pasaba a ella antes de que Naruto cumpliera la mayoría de edad, este sería cuidado por Jiraiya.  
- No lo sé… cerca de unas dos horas, ya no está llorando tanto como antes pero… está tan deprimido. – dijo Itachi, no muy animado obviamente, ambos veían como, a varios metros Naruto descansaba su cabeza en sus brazos, y Sasuke estaba de la misma manera, justo a su lado.  
- Sasuke… - dijo de repente Naruto, y Sasuke dirigió la vista hacia él.  
- Dime – le dijo Sasuke, su tono de voz, normalmente frio e indiferente, había cambiado a uno de compasión y amabilidad.  
- ¿Por qué?...- pregunto Naruto, esta era quizás la decima vez que preguntaba eso, ya Sasuke no sabía que responderle.  
- No lo sé… no lo sé, Naruto – dijo, y para calmarlo un poco, puso su mano sobre la única mano de Naruto que estaba sobre la mesa, y apenas la toco, a los pocos segundos Naruto levanto su mano y tomo la de Sasuke, incluso entrelazando sus dedos y la apretó un poco, aunque Sasuke se sorprendió, igualmente apretó la mano de Naruto. – "Maldición… ¿Qué esto que siento?…, es normal preocuparse por un amigo en estas situaciones pero… siento como si, algo me quemara por dentro… detesto verlo así" – pensó Sasuke, mientras Naruto seguía agarrando con fuerza su mano. – "Cuando tú te preocupas mucho por alguien, suele ser porque esa persona es alguien muy importante para ti, Sasuke" – recordó algo, que alguna vez le había dicho Itachi, en uno de esos momentos de inspiración. – "Alguien…importante…para mi" – pensó Sasuke, sin apartar su ojos del cabizbajo Naruto. – "Detesto… que Itachi tenga razón…" – pensó, exhalando un suspiro, de repente, se le ocurrió que quizás ir por una bebida o algo animaría a Naruto, así que con su mano libre toco un poco a Naruto en la cabeza, y este, increíblemente, alzo la vista. - ¿Quieres ir por algo de tomar? – le pregunto, y apenas sus ojos se encontraron con los de Naruto, sin saber porque, le dirigió una sonrisa, la más amable que pudo, quería animar a Naruto a toda costa, e increíblemente, los ojos de Naruto se abrieron un poco más, como si se hubiera sorprendido… e hizo algo que no había hecho desde hacía horas… le sonrió, una pequeña, pero muy pequeña sonrisa, pero era una sonrisa a la final, eso hizo que algo de ese ardor que sentía Sasuke en la sangre, se calmara.  
- Si, estaría bien. – dijo, sin borrar su sonrisa y ambos se levantaron de la mesa, mas Naruto no quiso soltar la mano de Sasuke, aun no quería.  
Fueron hasta una de las maquinas dispensadoras de bebidas y Sasuke saco su billetera, ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta, al tratar de mover su otra mano, que aun estaba siendo agarrada por la de Naruto, quien a pesar de haberse animado un poco, aun tenía su vista perdida en el suelo.  
- ¿Qué quieres? – le pregunto Sasuke, sin quitar su sonrisa, si eso animaba a Naruto, sonreiría todo lo que fuese necesario, o al menos, eso pensó sin querer.  
- Solo una soda. – dijo Naruto, levantando la vista, y volviendo a mostrar esa pequeña sonrisa, que hacía que los nervios de Sasuke se calmaran.  
Sasuke introdujo el dinero necesario para dos sodas, ya que el también tenía algo de sed, y a los segundos salieron sus dos bebidas.  
- Ten – le dijo a Naruto extendiéndole su soda, se había tomado la libertad de escogerla de frambuesa porque sabía que esa era su favorita.  
- ¿Cómo supiste…? – pregunto Naruto, sorprendido, no pensaba que Sasuke se hubiera grabado en la cabeza que su favorita era la de frambuesa.  
- Como no voy a saber, siempre pides lo mismo. – sonrió Sasuke tomando el cambio de la maquina, y luego se dispuso a abrir su lata, pero necesitaba sus dos manos. – Naruto – le dijo de repente, y este se volteo hacia él.  
- ¿Si? – pregunto él, con la soda sin abrir en la mano.  
- ¿Me podrías soltar? Quiero abrir la mía – le dijo con una sonrisa pero con una ceja arqueada, necesitaba actuar natural, para que Naruto lo hiciera también.  
- Ah… si. – dijo, con cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas, y soltó inmediatamente a Sasuke.  
Ambos volvieron a sentarse, mientras bebían sus sodas.

- Chico, es hora de irnos… - escucharon de repente que decía Jiraiya, quien había aparecido de repente frente a la mesa, acompañado por Itachi. – Deberíamos ir a recoger unas pocas cosas a tu casa, para que… empieces a instalarte, ¿Te parece? – le pregunto Jiraiya, tenía la voz tan apagada como todos los presentes, incluso, aun se le notaban sus ojos y nariz enrojecidos por el llanto.  
- ¿Puede… venir Sasuke con nosotros? - pregunto, y ambos, Jiraiya e Itachi, se sorprendieron.  
- ¿Puede, Itachi? – pregunto Jiraiya a Itachi.  
- Por supuesto. – accedió el, ¿Cómo iba a negárselo? - Bien, entonces nos veremos mañana… - dijo Itachi, despidiéndose de Jiraiya, con un buen apretón de manos.  
- Si. – le dijo Jiraiya.  
- Hasta luego, Naruto. – dijo Itachi, inclinándose hacia Naruto, y alborotándole un poco el pelo.  
- Nos vemos. – se despidió Naruto.  
Y luego de despedirse igualmente de Sasuke, Itachi se fue.  
- Bien, nos debemos ir… - dijo Jiraiya mientras ambos chicos se levantaban de sus sillas.

Se dirigieron hacia el auto de Jiraiya, se montaron en él, y partieron de inmediato a la casa de Naruto.  
Todo había pasado tan rápido, Naruto había gastado casi todo el agua que tenía en su cuerpo… las lagrimas no salían mas, pero ese dolor ardiente no dejaba su pecho, y algo le decía… que no lo haría en mucho tiempo. No podía evitar tomar la mano de Sasuke, necesitaba saber que tenía a alguien a su lado, a alguien en quien apoyarse, y esa persona… sabía muy bien que era Sasuke.

Luego de que llegaron a casa de Naruto, Jiraiya se dispuso a guardar las cosas de Kushina y unos cuantos objetos familiares de la casa, mientras que Naruto acompañado por Sasuke guardaban la ropa y cosas de Naruto.

Inmediatamente después de haberse asegurado de guardar todo lo necesario, lo metieron en el maletero del auto de Jiraiya, y se dirigieron a la casa de este para que Naruto pudiera empezar a desempacar e instalarse…  
Lamentablemente, muchas de sus cosas, incluyendo la casa… serian vendidas, y Naruto tendría que acostumbrarse a vivir con Jiraiya, al menos hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad.

- Esta será tu habitación… - le dijo Jiraiya, mostrándole lo que sería su cuarto, al final del pasillo principal. – Yo iré a guardar las cosas de tu madre… si necesitan algo, llámenme, estaré en el segundo piso. – indico Jiraiya, y antes de voltearse para subir al segundo piso, paso suavemente su mano por la cabellera del rubio, y lentamente… y con al parecer mucho dolor la retiro… y se fue.  
Naruto y Sasuke empezaron por sacar toda la ropa del rubio, y a colgarla en el closet o a guardarla en las gavetas.  
E increíblemente, por primera vez… Sasuke no oyó ni un sonido de Naruto, ni una queja, ni un suspiro, nada en absoluto. Sus ojos habían perdido aquel brillo que siempre tenían, y en verdad le dolía tanto verlo así, sinceramente no podía… y sabía que el vacio que este suceso iba a dejar… seria extraordinariamente difícil de llenar.  
Y quizás, lo que más frustraba a Sasuke en ese momento, era no poder hacer nada para aliviar el dolor que tenia Naruto. Aunque sabía muy bien que a veces… la mejor forma de combatir el dolor de un amigo era solo estando allí para el… porque en esas situaciones no hay nada como tener un hombro en el cual llorar.

Cuando Sasuke había terminado de guardar unas bermudas de Naruto en una de las gavetas, volteo hacia el rubio y vio que empezaba a desempacar la penúltima caja… donde en vez de haber ropa, estaban las cosas que adornaban su cuarto, y observo como las sacaba una a una con una mezcla de dolor y ansiedad,… como… si estuviera reteniendo algo… así que Sasuke no pudo aguantarse, se apresuro hacia él, y con gentileza… se sentó a su lado, y coloco una de sus manos sobre una de Naruto, deteniéndolo de lo que hacía.  
- Naruto… - le dijo con voz ronca, incluso el, estaba al borde de volver a llorar… ni siquiera él podía soportar aquello… - No tienes que… aguantar esto tu solo… - le dijo con gentileza, y su amigo lo miro con una expresión de desconcierto y tristeza. – Quiero que sepas… que aquí estoy, ¿Si?, pase lo que pase… - le aseguro, tratando de esbozar una sonrisa, lo cual no pudo lograr… solo pudo apretar un poco la mano Naruto. – No puedo pedirte que no llores… - le dijo, y Naruto inmediatamente bajo su vista, y sus ojos rápidamente se aguaron, al igual que los de Sasuke. - … pero si te puedo ofrecer… un hombro donde llorar… - le dijo aguantando las lagrimas, no quería que Naruto lo viera llorar…  
- Sasuke… - susurro… mientras unas lagrimas empezaban a deslizarse sobre sus mejillas, y retirando la mano de Sasuke, lo abrazo, mientras al mismo tiempo… su llanto gano un poco mas de fuerza, al igual que el abrazo.  
- Aquí estoy… - le dijo, abrazándolo igualmente, y de vez en cuando pasaba una de sus manos por el pelo del rubio. – Lo lamento mucho, mi amigo… - le dijo pasando su mano por el cabello del rubio.  
- Yo… ni siquiera… pude… des…despedirme… - lloro Naruto, abrazando con más fuerza a Sasuke.  
– Lo lamento mucho… - repitió, mientras suaves lágrimas salían de sus ojos… y oyó como el llanto del rubio volvía a intensificarse, y por un buen tiempo… no ceso.  
Pero al menos… todo ese tiempo, Sasuke no dejo de abrazarlo, era el único apoyo que podía brindarle en ese momento, y no lo iba a dejar de hacer.

Luego de que por fin terminaron de desempacar las cosas, Jiraiya les ofreció buscarles algo de comer, y conociendo a Naruto, ofreció Ramen, de esa manera no podría negarse a comer algo.

Y de repente, el ligeramente agradable ambiente que se estaba empezando a sentir, fue interrumpido por el timbre de la casa. Cuando Jiraiya fue a abrir la puerta, se encontró con Itachi en la puerta.  
- Itachi, ¿Vienes a buscar a Sasuke? – pregunto Jiraiya, temiendo que así fuera, no quería que Naruto se fuera a quedar solo.  
- Pues, la verdad sí, pero lo pensé bien y… - decía, hasta que vio aparecer detrás del viejo profesores a Naruto y a Sasuke. - Hola chico. – lo saludo Itachi con una suave sonrisa.  
- Hola. – respondió Naruto.  
- Itachi… - empezó diciendo Sasuke, pero Jiraiya casi le leyó el pensamiento, y pregunto por él.  
- ¿Lo dejarías quedarse a dormir? – pregunto Jiraiya, sonriendo, y Sasuke se sorprendió de la puntería del profesor para saber que iba a preguntar.  
- ¿No es molestia? – pregunto Itachi, solo por educación.  
- ¿Qué va a ser molestia? – rio Jiraiya, e Itachi no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.  
- Que bueno que conozco a mi hermanito… - dijo Itachi con una risa bastante irónica. – Ven Sasuke, tengo un bolso con tu ropa en el auto, nos vemos Jiraiya, Naruto. – dijo Itachi haciéndole un ademan a Sasuke de que lo siguiera, pero sin antes claro, despedirse de Jiraiya y de Naruto.

- Aquí tienes. – le dijo, sacando un pequeño bolso del asiento delantero del auto, y dándoselo a su hermano.  
- ¿Cómo supiste? – pregunto Sasuke, colgándoselo del hombro.  
- Digamos que fue simple intuición… - respondió con una sonrisa. – Sasuke… - le dijo, antes de despedirse. – Es… muy noble lo que haces por Naruto… - le dijo borrando su sonrisa, y cambiándola por una expresión de total comprensión y tristeza, nunca había visto aquella mirada en su hermano. – Que estés a su lado… es lo que él necesita ahora. – dijo, colocando una mano en su hombro.  
- Lo sé… - suspiro Sasuke, sin retirar la vista del rostro de su hermano.  
- Eres un buen amigo, Sasuke. – aseguro con una sonrisa, y le dio unas suaves palmaditas en la mejilla antes de subirse al auto. – Nos vemos mañana, Sasuke. – le dijo, y luego de que su hermano se despidiera con un gesto de la mano, arranco marcha atrás, y se marchó.  
Sasuke se quedo un rato allí parado, viendo como Itachi se perdía en la carretera, pero cuando empezó a sentir frio de más, regreso adentro y termino de comer.

Después de haber comido, Jiraiya le mostro el cuarto de huéspedes, el cual no estaba muy lejos del cuarto de Naruto, por suerte.

- Que duerman bien. – les dijo a ambos al despedirse al pie de las escaleras.  
- Igual, Ero-sennin. – se despidió Naruto, con una pequeña sonrisa, el profesor se la devolvió, y subió las escaleras.  
Sasuke se disponía a irse a su habitación, y allí despedirse de Naruto, mas cuando intento voltearse, el rubio lo sostuvo de la camisa.  
- Sasuke… - le dijo en voz baja.  
- ¿Si? – pregunto.  
- ¿Podrías… dormir conmigo? – le pregunto con su vista en el suelo, le daba algo de vergüenza tener que pedirle algo así… pero siendo sincero, no quería dormir solo…  
Lo que no se esperaba, era la respuesta de Sasuke.  
- Por supuesto. – le dijo, dándole una pequeña sonrisa a su amigo, y este… riendo ligeramente, paso una mano por su nuca y empezó a caminar en dirección a su cuarto, con Sasuke a su lado. 

Sasuke sintió de repente un molesto brillo en sus ojos… y aunque estaban tan pesados como dos laminas de concreto logro abrirlos, y al hacerlo, se encontró en el cuarto de Naruto, y justo al mirar al frente, vio el cercano rostro de su rubio amigo, profundamente dormido.  
- "Lloro durante la noche…" – pensó, al ver al borde de sus ojos, la marca de las lagrimas, y con lentitud, poso una de sus manos en la mejilla del rubio. – "Ay… Naruto" – suspiro para sí mismo, recordando todo lo que había pasado el día anterior, mientras suavemente acariciaba la mejilla de este con su pulgar. – "Puedes decir que somos una familia bastante pequeña, solo mama y yo" – recordó lo que había dicho Naruto, claro que… en ese momento, una gran sonrisa adornaba su rostro.  
Sasuke se quedo un tiempo más observando a Naruto dormir, pero luego se decidió a levantarse, lavarse un poco la cara… y ahora que lo recordaba, debía llamar a Sakura para darle la noticia… aunque le doliera en el alma tener que ser él la persona que se lo dijera, sabía que Naruto no iba a poder hacerlo.  
Así que luego de lavarse la cara y colocarse un buen abrigo salió al patio y se sentó en una de las cómodas sillas que allí se encontraban. El ambiente se sentía sombrío, pero ligero… no había sol, las nubes lo tapaban todo, parecía que si fuera a llover, pero se podía respirar un delicioso aroma, era una combinación bastante extraña.  
Sasuke rebusco en su celular el número de Sakura, y la llamo.  
- ¿Sasuke? – pregunto ella inmediatamente al contestar.  
- Sakura, que bueno que estas despierta. – le dijo, quizás no era la mejor hora para llamar, pero no quería hacerlo cuando Naruto estuviera despierto.  
- ¿Paso algo? – pregunto de inmediato, no era normal que Sasuke la llamara, y mucho menos a esas horas.  
- Tengo… muy malas… noticias. – dijo entrecortadamente, el tener que decirle aquello, aun le provocaba mucho dolor.  
-¿Qué paso? Sasuke… dime que paso. – dijo ella, asustada.  
- Ayer… la señora Kushina… tuvo un accidente y… - empezó Sasuke, cada vez con más dificultad, y ya podía empezar a escuchar los sollozos de Sakura. - … murió. – dijo, e inmediatamente escucho el llanto de Sakura del otro lado del teléfono.  
- ¿Estas con…Naruto? – pregunto ella, tratando de ahogar sus sollozos.  
- Me quede con el… en casa de Jiraiya. – respondió Sasuke. – Pero todavía está dormido. – le dijo.  
- Gracias… Sasuke… - agradeció ella entre sollozos.  
- Te llamaremos luego para… que puedas hablar con Naruto, ¿Si? – sugirió él, y la chica acepto.  
- Bien… - dijo ella. – Gracias por… decirme… Sasuke. – agradeció de nuevo.  
- No… me agradezcas. – le pidió Sasuke.  
Luego de unos segundos de silencio, la muchacha se despidió, y ambos trancaron.  
- Llamaste a Sakura… que considerado. – escucho de repente tras él, y cuando volteo, dio gracias a que no fuera Naruto.  
- Profesor Jiraiya. – dijo aliviado… regresando a su posición. – Tenía que hacerlo… - explico Sasuke.  
- Aun así… - rio el viejo. - ¿Podrías… ir a despertar a Naruto? – le pregunto. – Quiero que desayunen y se vistan. – dijo. – Debemos… estar en el cementerio temprano. – informo, y dándole una palmada a Sasuke, volvió a entrar a la casa.

Sasuke descanso unos minutos más sobre aquella silla, respiro un poco más aire, y regreso al cuarto de Naruto, para despertarlo.  
- Naruto… - le dijo suavemente mientras movía el hombro del rubio. – Despierta… - insistió.  
- Cinco minutos más… mama. – oyó de repente que susurraba, mientas moviendo el hombro, trataba de quitar la mano de Sasuke.  
Sasuke respiro hondo al escuchar eso, pero siguió intentando. – Naruto, soy yo… Sasuke, despierta, debemos desayunar. – le dijo, moviéndole el hombro, y por fin, abrió sus ojos y lo miro directamente.  
- Sasuke… - dijo con la voz ronca de la mañana.  
- Buenos días… - lo saludo cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los azulinos ojos del rubio, era ciertamente la primera vez que se lo decía. – Levántate, ¿Si?, hay que desayunar… - dijo levantándose, y rápidamente paso su mano por la cabellera rubia de su amigo.  
Luego de pocos segundos, Naruto se sentó en la cama frotándose ambos ojos.

Sasuke espero a que Naruto se despertara casi por completo y se colocara su abrigo, para poder ir a la cocina, donde un buen desayuno los estaba esperando.  
Luego de haber desayunado, Jiraiya les dijo que fueran a cambiarse, y así lo hicieron.  
Cuando todos estuvieron listos, partieron hacia el cementerio.

La mañana era gris, no había sol, ni color en el ambiente, los arboles no emitían sonido al ser movidos por el viento. El cementerio estaba solo esa mañana, solo se encontraban unas pocas personas alrededor de aquella urna.  
- Kushina Uzumaki, una esposa y madre ejemplar, pedimos al señor todopoderoso que cuide de ti en su reino… - leía el sacerdote mientras lentamente, bajaban la urna de su madre, donde ella quería ser enterrada, y al mismo tiempo una mujer tocaba en el arpa la canción favorita de la madre de Naruto… "Ave María"  
– Siempre te recordaremos, querida Kushina… - decía Jiraiya, luego de que el sacerdote hablara, conteniendo las lágrimas. –…como la irremplazable amiga, esposa, y madre que fuiste en vida. - decía, y Sasuke escucho como el suave llanto de Naruto empezaba, y luego… como este tomaba su mano con fuerza, e incluso el, derramo unas lagrimas mientras escuchaban el discurso de Jiraiya. – Hoy, nos despedimos de ti… y aunque sé que no te gustaría que lloráramos por ti, no podemos evitar pensar… lo doloroso que será no tenerte a nuestro lado. Pero siempre recordaremos, lo dulce de tu sonrisa, tu amable carácter, tu bondad, y el amor incondicional,… que siempre diste a las… personas que amabas. – decía Jiraiya, haciéndole cada vez más difícil, no llorar. – Hoy, te dejamos descansar aquí… como nos lo pediste una vez… junto… a tu esposo. – dijo Jiraiya, cuando ya la tumba estaba terminando de ser rellenada. – Y así nos despedimos, Kushina, amiga mía, devota esposa… y madre, jamás… pero jamás… te olvidaremos. – finalizo, secando unas lagrimas que empezaban a resbalarse por su rostro.

Uno a uno, los pocos presentes, les dieron sus más sinceras condolencias a Naruto, quien trataba de ocultar sus lágrimas. Aunque en algunos casos, como cuando Tsunade le dio un enorme abrazo, y dijo unas palabras de apoyo, no pudo evitar derramar algunas.

Itachi y Jiraiya fueron a hablar algo cerca a la capilla, mientas Naruto, junto con Sasuke, se habían quedado arrodillados frente a las tumbas de ambos padres de Naruto.  
Naruto no decía nada, solo sollozaba en silencio, mientras apretaba con fuerza la mano de su amigo.  
- De nuevo están juntos… ¿O no, mama? – dijo entre lloros, mirando ambas lapidas de sus padres, ambas con unos hermosos ramos de flores invernales. – Te extrañaré… - dijo en voz baja, y unas delicadas, pero silenciosas lagrimas salieron de los ojos de Naruto.  
- Naruto… - dijo Sasuke, sin saber que decir…  
- Sasuke… - dijo de repente Naruto, volteando hacia su amigo, con una pequeña y triste sonrisa en sus labios. – Gracias… por estar conmigo… - le agradeció, con la misma expresión.  
- No… no me tienes que agradecer, Naruto. – le dijo, soltándose de la mano de Naruto, y colocándola en el hombro de este. – Para eso son los mejores amigos… - le dijo amablemente, y con la mejor sonrisa que podía colocar.  
Naruto lo miro con aquella melancolice sonrisa, y sin poder aguantarse, se inclino hacia Sasuke, y lo abrazo, sin ganas de seguir llorando, lo único que quería… era sentir el apoyo de Sasuke, que ya sabía que siempre lo iba a tener, y que en ese momento… era lo único que necesitaba. 


	20. Capitulo 20

[Escribir texto]

**20mo Capitulo: ¡Feliz Navidad! / Todo fue… obra del alcohol**

Una semana había pasado desde la muerte de su madre, y ya se encontraban a un día de Noche Buena. Y aunque estuvo esforzándose por distraerse pasando todos los días con Sasuke e Itachi, no encontraba manera para no deprimirse cada vez que se despertaba y se hallaba a sí mismo en el cuarto de la casa de Jiraiya. Jamás en su vida había estado tan triste, el, que se caracterizaba por siempre ser risueño y dispuesto, además de siempre andar con una radiante sonrisa, esta era la primera vez que no sentía muchas ganas de hacer nada… apenas y le emocionaba el ir a comer Ramen.  
Todos se esforzaban tanto por hacerlo sentir bien en todo momento, hasta Naruto podía darse cuenta que Sasuke estaba dando lo mejor de sí por mantenerse animado, o si quiera de hacerlo reír, y eso en parte era lo único que lo mantenía cerca de la cordura, y lo hacía sonreír.

¿Como podía Noche Buena caer un lunes?, se pregunto al despertarse, el día antes de Noche Buena. ¿Qué podía hacer ese domingo tan deprimente para él? Ah, claro, ya recordaba… desde hacía una semana se había decidido a ir los domingos a dejar, no uno, si no dos pequeños ramos de flores en el cementerio. Por suerte para él, era acompañado por su mejor amigo, quien contra sus principios accedió a levantarse temprano los domingos para poder hacerlo.

Como acordaron, se levanto a las ocho y media, se dio un baño y se vistió para ir a la casa de Sasuke, ir a desayunar rápidamente, e ir a comprar los ramos que llevaba al cementerio.

Llego al frente de la casa de Sasuke alrededor de las siete y quince, lo llamo al celular, y este al contestar le respondió que enseguida salía. Efectivamente, a los dos minutos, su amigo estaba saliendo de la puerta de su casa.  
- Buenos días. – le dijo con una expresión de somnoliento, lo de siempre, mas con una pequeña sonrisa, que últimamente mantenía mucho.

Naruto volteo hacia su amigo al escuchar eso. – Buenos días, Sasuke. – le respondió Naruto.  
- ¿A dónde vamos a comer? – pregunto Sasuke, ya que el domingo anterior había decidido el donde comer, y ahora le tocaba a Naruto. – Y por favor, no digas Ramen… - suspiro Sasuke.  
- ¡Tranquilo, no lo diré! – rio Naruto, que tan cierto era, Sasuke era uno de los pocos que podían hacerlo reír.  
Y oyó igualmente una risa de parte de Sasuke. – Entonces… ¿A dónde? – pregunto de nuevo.  
- ¿Qué tal si vamos al café que está aquí en la esquina? – sugirió Naruto, conociendo ese café porque eran amigos de su madre, y a veces ella enviaba galletas para que fueran vendidas allí.  
- Bien. – accedió el pelinegro, y se encaminaron hacia el local.

Al entrar, escucharon un cordial saludo desde el mostrador.  
- ¡Naruto, querido! – lo saludo con una gran sonrisa la dueña de la tienda, quien ya conocía a Naruto, obviamente.  
- Señora Tanaka. – la saludo Naruto con una sonrisa, y seguido por Sasuke se acercaron al mostrador.  
- ¿Cómo estás? – pregunto ella, apoyando sus codos en el mostrador.  
- Bien, ¿Usted? – respondió con educación Naruto.  
- Estoy bien, gracias, ¿Qué desean? – pregunto la mujer.  
- Yo quiero un pan de jamón. – pidió Naruto, uno de sus bocadillos favoritos en Navidad era el Pan de Jamón, y esa tienda hacia unos muy buenos, y en miniatura, eran increíbles.  
- ¿Y el joven? – pregunto, dirigiéndose a Sasuke.  
- Otro pan de jamón, por favor. – pidió Sasuke educadamente.  
- Tienen tanta suerte, hay unos recién salidos del horno. – rio la mujer. - ¿Quisieran algo de tomar? – pregunto.  
- Café con leche estaría bien. – respondió Naruto, nada lo despertaba mejor a él y a Sasuke que una buena taza de café.  
- Perfecto, siéntense y enseguida les llevo la comida. – ofreció la señora Tanaka con gentileza, y ambos chicos luego de agradecer fueron a sentarse en la mesa cercana al mostrador.  
A los cinco minutos vieron como la mujer se acercaba con una bandeja.  
- Aquí tienen, buen provecho. – les dijo colocando los dos platos y las dos tazas en la mesa. – Y esto va por la casa, ¿Si Naruto? – dijo la señora cuando vio que Naruto metía la mano en sus bolsillos, probablemente buscando su billetera.  
- Pero… - trato de hablar Naruto, mas la mujer lo interrumpió.  
- No. – se negó ella. – Kushina hizo mucho por nosotros, no me voy a permitir cobrarle a su hijo. - rio ella con amabilidad, y Naruto no quiso discutir con aquello.  
- Gracias. – agradeció Naruto, sonriendo.  
– Buen provecho. – dijo finalmente, y se devolvió al mostrador.

Comieron en silencio, a excepción de unos chistes que quiso echar Naruto al ver un programa bien malo en la televisión del local.  
Le agradecieron a la dueña de nuevo, y salieron para comprar los ramos de flores, y por suerte, la floristería no estaba muy lejos de allí.  
Compraron dos pequeños ramos de Clivia, que a pesar de ser invierno se cultivaban muy bien, y tenían el color favorito de sus padres, el naranja.  
Así que fueron al cementerio, y caminaron hasta las lapidas de ambos padres de Naruto.  
- Tengan… - dijo Naruto con delicadeza, y suavemente dejo cada ramo frente a cada lapida.  
Al igual que el domingo anterior, Naruto cerró sus ojos durante varios minutos, y luego dibujaba una cálida sonrisa en su rostro. – Nos vemos el próximo domingo, mama, papa. – dijo con aquella misma sonrisa. – Feliz Navidad, los amo. – dijo antes de darse la vuelta. – Vamos, Sasuke. – dijo con una voz ronca, la cual trataba de ocultar de Sasuke, aunque no podía hacerlo del todo.  
Sasuke dirigió un último vistazo a ambas tumbas antes de voltearse, y seguir a Naruto.  
Suponía que quizás la visita era algo corta, pero sabía que Naruto no se quedaba más tiempo porque si lo hacía, se le haría aun más doloroso el irse.

- Naruto… - le dijo de repente mientras dejaban el cementerio.  
- ¿Si? – pregunto el rubio.  
- Se que quizás no estés de ánimo para fiestas, ni yo lo estoy, pero… - dijo con una sonrisa. - ¿Quisieras ir mañana a la casa? Tendremos nuestra "reunión" familiar, la cena y todo eso… - lo invito Sasuke. – No creo que sea mejor quedarse con Jiraiya de todas maneras, ¿O sí? – rio Sasuke, en verdad quería que Naruto accediera, así tendría alguien con quien estar esa noche que no fuera su molesta familia.  
Naruto no sabía si reír, o sorprenderse. – Me encantaría. – respondió Naruto, aunque en realidad no estuviera muy animado como para asistir a una fiesta, quizás, pasar Noche Buena con Sasuke y su familia, fuera justo lo que necesitara. - ¿Tu madre hace ponche? – pregunto Naruto, tenía unas ganas inmensas de tomar un poco.  
- ¿Mama? No… Itachi lo hace. – dijo Sasuke arqueando una ceja, mas sonriendo con ironía.  
Naruto no pudo hacer otra cosa que explotar de risa.  
– Dios… no esperaba menos de Itachi. – dijo riendo.  
Y Sasuke estuvo a punto de comentar algo, cuando un auto se detuvo frente a ellos.  
Sasuke lamentablemente reconoció el auto enseguida.  
- Hablando del rey de Roma. – bufo Sasuke, mientras el vidrio del auto bajaba, y mostraba a Itachi al volante.  
- ¡Itachi! – lo saludo contento Naruto.  
- Vi tu nota en la cocina Sasuke, y pensé en venirlos a buscar. – explico con una sonrisa.  
- Yo y mi bocota… - suspiro Sasuke.

Resignado, se monto en la parte trasera del auto al igual que Naruto.  
- ¿Les gustaría acompañarme al centro comercial? – pregunto Itachi. – Quiero comprarle algo a Mikoto. – explico.  
- Claro, no tenemos nada mejor que hacer. – rio Naruto e Itachi se le unió.  
- Tienes un buen punto chico. – rio el Uchiha.

Y así fueron hacia el centro comercial principal de Kyoto, que en verdad tenía todo lo que necesitaras conseguir, sumándole que era enorme, tenía cinco pisos de altura, y cada piso era bastante grande… Naruto no podía ni aproximar el número de tiendas que debía tener.  
- Itachi… - le dijo de repente en voz baja Sasuke a su hermano mayor cuando entraron al centro y por suerte Naruto se distrajo viendo unos tazones para Ramen.  
- ¿Qué? – respondió el en voz baja.  
- ¿Podrías quedarte con Naruto mientras… voy a hacer algo? – le pidió Sasuke, dolido de tener que pedirle un favor a su hermano, pero no quería que Naruto lo acompañara.  
- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Itachi, idiota, siempre haciendo preguntas, ¿No podía simplemente hacerle caso y ya?, pensó Sasuke.  
- Porque si. – respondió Sasuke, sin ánimos de darle explicaciones a su hermano.  
- ¿Le vas a comprar algo? – pregunto Itachi con una enorme sonrisa.  
En toda su vida, pocas veces le había dirigido una mirada tan enojada como la que tenía en ese momento. – Tomare eso como un sí. – rio nervioso. – Yo te lo distraigo. – le dijo con una sonrisa, y fue hasta donde estaba Naruto y Sasuke aprovecho para irse sin que Naruto se diera cuenta.

- ¿Me repites a donde fue Sasuke? – pregunto Naruto por enésima vez luego de media hora cuando se dejo de creer que Sasuke había ido al baño.  
- Le pedí que cuando saliera del baño me fuera a sacar un poco de dinero del banco. – mintió Itachi, para eso si era bueno, aunque claro, tampoco que a Naruto fuera muy difícil engañarlo.  
- Ah… - suspiro Naruto. – Sabes, hablando de Sasuke, me gustaría regalarlo algo… ¿Qué podría ser? Y a ti también… - explico Naruto mientras veía unas cosas raras que no sabía que eran.  
- ¡Oh no! Por mi no te preocupes, no tienes que darme regalo, no sabría que darte tampoco… - rio nervioso Itachi, en verdad no quería que Naruto se tomara la molestia de darle uno. – Pero… en cuanto a Sasuke… - dijo pensando.  
- ¿Un peine? – rio Naruto, e Itachi estallo en carcajadas.  
- Oh chico, ese regalo encaja mas contigo, ¿No crees? – rio Itachi, refiriéndose a lo rebelde de su cabello, y odiaba admitirlo, pero tenía razón. Y para colmo, Itachi le revolvió un poco el pelo luego de decir aquello.  
- ¡Si dejaran de alborotarme el pelo! – bufo Naruto peinándose con los dedos. - ¿Qué tiene la gente con mi pelo? – pregunto, emitiendo ciertas carcajadas.  
- Nada, chico, nada. – rio Itachi.  
- Entonces, ¿Qué le puedo dar a Sasuke? – pregunto confundido Naruto.  
- Déjame ver… - susurro mientras echaba una vista a la tienda… y de repente, sus ojos captan un afiche, que se le hacía increíblemente familiar.- Naruto, los de ese afiche son NICO, ¿Verdad? – pregunto curioso, y Naruto volteo rápidamente.  
- ¡NICO! – grito de emoción y corrió rápidamente hacia la tienda de enfrente. - ¡Sacaron un nuevo disco Itachi! – grito totalmente emocionado mientras no podía evitar tomar a Itachi de la chaqueta y agitarlo con fuerza.  
- ¡Naruto detente! – le pidió entre carcajadas y el rubio gracias a Dios se detuvo.  
- Espera… - dijo de repente sin su sonrisa – ¡Puedo regalarle uno a Sasuke! – dijo, devolviendo la sonrisa a su rostro, y rápidamente tomo a Itachi del brazo y lo arrastro al interior de la tienda con él.  
- Buenos días, ¿Qué se les ofrece? – pregunto el hombre a cargo apenas los vio entrar.  
- ¿Tiene el nuevo disco de NICO Touches the Wall? – pregunto emocionado.  
- Por supuesto. – respondió el hombre.  
- ¿Podría darme uno? – pregunto Naruto sacando su billetera. – Es para regalo, por favor. – aclaro Naruto, en esas épocas las tiendas siempre daban la posibilidad de envolver las cosas para regalo, lo cual era muy bueno porque él era pésimo para hacerlo.  
- Enseguida. – accedió el encargado, y luego de que Naruto pago el disco, el hombre lo envolvió y se lo dio en una bolsa. – Muchas Gracias, vuelva pronto, estamos a la orden. – agradeció.  
- Muchas Gracias. – agradeció Naruto saliendo de la tienda junto con Itachi.  
- Pensé que comprarías uno para ti también. – rio Itachi.  
- Solo tenía suficiente para uno, y de todas formas, se lo puedo pedir prestado a Sasuke cuando quiera, ¿O no? – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.  
- Tienes un buen punto, como siempre. – suspiro Itachi, y de repente escucharon la voz de Sasuke.  
- Allí están idiotas. – dijo de repente acercándoseles. - ¿No que te ibas a quedar en esa tienda? – le reprocho a su hermano.  
- ¿Me sacaste el dinero? – pregunto Itachi, para que le siguiera el juego.  
- El banco estaba cerrado… - suspiro Sasuke.  
- Ya veo. – dijo Itachi.  
- En fin… - dijo Sasuke. – Naruto, NICO… - estuvo a punto de contarle a Naruto que había visto el afiche de NICO, pero Naruto se le adelanto.  
- ¡Saco un nuevo disco! – dijo con una enorme sonrisa, y Sasuke chito, le había arruinado la sorpresa después de todo.  
– Bien, no se tu, pero yo voy a entrar a comprarlo. – dijo a punto de entrar a la tienda, pero Naruto lo detuvo.  
- No. – le dijo, y Sasuke se detuvo. – Acabo de preguntar y… me dijeron que se les habían acabado. – mintió Naruto.  
- ¿Ah sí? – pregunto Sasuke arqueando una ceja.  
- ¡Sí! – respondió Naruto, esperando ser convincente.  
- Ya que más… vendré después. – suspiro Sasuke cerrando sus ojos y pasando una de sus manos por su nuca.

Luego de quizás dos horas, que se desperdiciaron totalmente dando vueltas gracias a que Itachi no lograba decidirse sobre que regalarle a su novia, entraron a una tienda de decoración, e Itachi logro ver algo que quizás podría regalarle…  
- Esto podría ser… - susurro pensante Itachi, mientras observaba un fino juego de tazas de té. – Aunque… - dijo de repente, y Sasuke exploto.  
- ¡Podrías decidirte de una vez! – le grito, harto de la indecisión de su hermano.  
- No grites Sasuke… - bufo Itachi. – Y ya me decidí, le llevare esto. – dijo tomando una caja.  
- Gracias dios… - suspiro Sasuke, aun molesto.  
- Por cierto Sasuke… - le dijo en voz baja Itachi mientras pagaba el juego de té, aprovechando que Naruto estaba viendo unas alcancías.  
- ¿Qué? – pregunto.  
- ¿Le compraste algo? – pregunto con una sonrisa.  
- No te incumbe. – bufo Sasuke.  
- ¡Dime! – insistió su hermano.  
- Si, le compre algo ¿Te callas? – le dijo dirigiéndole una furtiva mirada.  
- ¿Y donde esta? ¿Qué le compraste? – pregunto interesado.  
- Me lo entregaran a la casa más tarde, y no te pienso decir, ahora cállate. – le aseguro.  
- Oh vamos, dime… - trato de convencerlo Itachi.  
- Que no. – se negó, y para evitar más preguntas, se fue a donde estaba Naruto.

Luego de quizás una hora más que Itachi quiso desperdiciar en el centro comercial viendo mejor el último piso, algo que era totalmente inútil gracias a que el último piso estaba abarrotado de puestos de comida, y lo único que lograría era que les diera hambre.  
Y bueno, no faltaba una buena idea de Itachi, y el gran estomago de Naruto para hacerlos pasar un poco más de tiempo allí. Así que compraron una bolsa de Dango y luego de haberlos devorado y de que Naruto se peleara con Itachi por el último Dango, se fueron del centro comercial.

- No tenias que quitárnoslo a la fuerza, Sasuke… - se quejo Naruto pasando una de sus manos por su nuca, ya a varios metros del centro comercial.  
- Solo así se callaban. – justifico Sasuke con sus brazos cruzados.  
Cuando Naruto e Itachi se estaban peleando por el último Dango, Sasuke exploto y a la fuerza les había quitado dicho Dango y se lo comió el mismo.  
- El ultimo Dango siempre es el que sabe mejor… - suspiro Itachi, aun con su muñeca enrojecida por el forcejeo de su hermano menor.  
Sasuke no emitió ningún comentario, y se limito a chitar.  
- En fin… - dijo Itachi, y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. – Entonces chico, vendrás a la fiesta, ¿eh? – le dijo a Naruto.  
- Pues sí. - respondió Naruto, con una sonrisa.  
- Te advierto algo, no tomes nada, pero nada que te ofrezca Kisame. – le dijo riendo, y Naruto, impresionado por ese comentario, volteo la vista hacia Sasuke y vio que este cerro sus ojos y negó con la cabeza.  
- ¿Por qué? – pregunto intrigado el rubio.  
- El es muy alcohólico, solo hazme caso. – dijo Itachi.  
- ¡Si tu lo dices! – rio Naruto, no podía creer que en verdad las fiestas navideñas se pudieran volver salvajes, aunque como le había dicho Sasuke horas antes, eso era algo común.

Aproximadamente luego de diez minutos llegaron a la residencia Uchiha, e Itachi propuso empezar a preparar algo para la cena, y pregunto a Naruto si sabía algo sobre preparar pasteles, y aunque Naruto no supiera mucho… había aprendido una que otra cosa viendo a su madre y a las cocineras del café en los días que debía quedarse allí toda la tarde, así que accedió, al igual que Sasuke, en contra de su voluntad, obviamente.  
- ¿Para qué rayos harás pastel? – se quejo Sasuke sentado en una de las sillas de la cocina mientras veía como Naruto e Itachi acomodaban todo lo que necesitaban en la mesa - ¿Deidara no traerá? – pregunto.  
- ¡No le puedo pedir a Deidara que cocine cuando acaba de llegar de su viaje! – explica Itachi.  
- ¿Viaje? – pregunta extrañado Sasuke.  
- Se fue con su familia y Sasori a no sé qué parte para Navidad, y volvió ayer en la noche. – respondió Itachi sacando la mantequilla del refrigerador.  
- ¿Sasori y Deidara son amigos? – pregunto curioso el rubio, ya que Sasuke no había entrado en detalles cuando le dijo quien era cada quien la primera vez que fueron al café.  
- Oh, son los mejores, Sasori es el aprendiz de cocina de Deidara. – aclaro Itachi con una sonrisa, colocando el recipiente para mezclar sobre la mesa.  
- ¡Que genial! – rio Naruto.  
- Bueno, ya tenemos todo, podemos empezar. – dijo emocionado Itachi colocándose un, no muy masculino, delantal de flores.

Naruto ciertamente era torpe para la cocina, Itachi prefirió no darle tareas difíciles, como partir los huevos o batir el harina, pero aun en esas simples tareas era un desastre, los huevos se despedazaban en sus manos y llenaban toda la mesa de clara de huevo, sumándole los desastres de harina que dejaban manchas en sus ropas y en la mesa.  
Ya algo harto, se sentó en una de las sillas y vio como Itachi obligaba a Sasuke a ayudar, y este, para evitar un dolor de cabeza acepto.  
"Maldito Uchiha", fue lo único que paso por su mente al ver que Sasuke hacia con facilidad todo lo que le indicaba Itachi, y con total perfección, en verdad detestaba que fuera bueno en todo, se le había olvidado eso.  
Y para colmo de males, el moreno miraba de vez en cuando al derrotado Naruto con una satisfactoria y presuntuosa sonrisa, mientras lo único que podía hacer el rubio era mirarlo con rabia e inflando sus mejillas.  
Hasta que de repente, en un momento de distracción de Sasuke, mientras metían la torta al horno, y terminaban la cubierta para esta, Naruto para vengarse se acerco al envase de la cubierta, tomo un poco con sus manos y se acerco a Sasuke sin que este lo notara.  
- Sasuke… - lo llamo lentamente, estando a su espalda, y haciéndole señas a Itachi de que no dijera nada sobre su mano embarrada en cubierta de azúcar.  
- ¿Qué quie…? – pregunto volteándose, pero cayó cuando la mano del rubio cocho contra su rostro llenándolo de la cobertura blanca, e inmediatamente una vena bien notoria apareció en la sien del Uchiha.  
- ¡Lo hice! – celebro retirando su mano y sonriéndole divertido, hasta que vio la asesina mirada que le dirigía su amigo.  
- Naruto… - le dijo lentamente quitándose un poco la crema de la cara, y acumulándola en su mano, y ya Naruto se encontraba dando unos pasos hacia atrás, preparado para huir de Sasuke. – Te voy a dar… hasta la cuenta de tres… - le dijo con rabia, y antes de que pudiera si quiera empezar a contar, Naruto había echado a correr lejos de él e inmediatamente el lo persiguió con rapidez. - ¡No escaparas de mi maldito Uzumaki! – le grito persiguiéndolo de arriba abajo, ignorando las peticiones de Itachi que pararan, o al menos de que no fueran a romper nada, a él no le importaba ver como se mataban entre ellos con cobertura para pasteles siempre y cuando no desordenaran mucho, así que se quedo de brazos cruzados lo más alejado posible de la línea de fuego.  
Sasuke perseguía a Naruto como loco, y Naruto corría como si lo estuviera persiguiendo el mismo demonio, mientras ambos trataban de lanzarse bolas de cubierta dulce al cabello, a los rostros, a las ropas, a todo lo que pudieran, de hecho, quizás hasta habían manchado la mesa y un poco el lavabo; cabe resaltar que más de una vez Naruto se cayó, debido a un poco de la mezcla o muy bien de harina que se encontraba en el suelo, y gracias a ello fue víctima de los ataques en masa de Sasuke, quien si podía se lanzaba encima de él y llenaba su cabello de la cobertura.

Hubo golpes, caídas, perseguidas, mas aun así, no podían negar que se divirtieron.

Y que necesitarían un baño también. 

- Mama te mataría si te viera así… - musito Itachi con los brazos cruzados, mas con una sonrisa en su rostro, al ver enfrente de él a los dos amigos llenos de azúcar, harina y cubierta de pasteles. – Saben, váyanse a dar un baño mientras yo recojo este… desastre. – suspiro viendo todo lo que tendría que limpiar gracias al moreno y al rubio, y ambos chicos, suspirando y frotándose de vez en cuando el cuello o la espalda, los cuales les dolían hasta más no poder por las caídas, salieron de la cocina con intención de ir a darse un buen baño.  
Sasuke lucho con Naruto sobre quien se tomaría una ducha primero, y obviamente, gano, así que felizmente se retiro su sucia ropa y se metió al baño.

- Maldito Naruto, siempre me obliga a hacer estas cosas… - suspiro haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para retirar la cubierta de su cabello.  
Y de repente, mientras cerraba sus ojos para dejar caer el agua por completo sobre su espalda, una imagen bastante extraña llego a su mente; se encontraba el junto a su amigo en aquella habitación de la posada, estaba acostado en la cama, pero justo encima de Naruto, y su vista no lo engañaba, se encontraba besándolo en el cuello y quitándose su propia camisa.  
- "¡¿Qué rayos?" – se grito para sí de la sorpresa, e incluso casi resbala en la ducha, más la imagen de el mismo besando el cuello de Naruto no desaparecía. – "¿Qué demonios es esto?" – pensó desconcertado, sacudiendo de un lado a otro su cabeza, luchando por quitar esa imagen de su mente. En primera estancia pensó que quizás estuviera siendo causada por esos extraños sueños que había tenido, pero al segundo siguiente lo vio un poco imposible, ¿Por qué?, simple, no estaba dormido, estaba totalmente consciente. – "Espera Sasuke, piensa con lógica…" – cerro sus ojos tratando de normalizar su respiración, y frotando sus sienes intento pensar claramente, mas otra imagen apareció en su mente, esta vez estaba Naruto parado a su lado solo en pantalones, y le preguntaba que si estaba borracho, y Sasuke ni lo negó ni lo afirmo. – "¿Borracho?" – se pregunto a sí mismo, y de repente… algo vino a su mente, que lo aterrorizo como nada en su vida, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, sus manos colgaban a ambos lados de su cuerpo, y sus piernas por poco habían empezado a temblar. El pensamiento de que eso no fuera un sueño, y que quizás el hubiera hecho algo así mientras estaba borracho, llego a su mente, y en verdad, lo había horrorizado. – "Imposible…" – se aseguro a sí mismo, el sabía que podía hacer locuras estando borracho pero, no llegar a tal nivel de lanzársele a Naruto a besarle el cuello. – "Además… si hubiera pasado, Naruto me hubiera dicho algo sobre eso, ¿O no?" – pensó tratando de convencerse de aquella idea, hasta durante su debate mental, la molesta voz del rubio lo llamo desde el otro lado de la puerta.  
- ¡Sasuke! ¿Ya? – lo llamo impaciente, para saber si ya había terminado de bañarse, el también quería darse una buena ducha caliente.  
- En un momento, Naruto. – le dijo alzando la voz lo mejor que pudo, y aun atónito por lo que había llegado a su mente, ni siquiera tenía la fuerza mental para llamarlo idiota o Usuratonkachi, solo pudo pronunciar el nombre del rubio.  
- ¡Bueno pero apúrate! Llevas cerca de una hora allí – le informo el rubio, ¿De verdad se había quedando tanto tiempo pensando en la ducha? ¿O serian exageraciones del rubio? Fuera como fuese, decidió respirar hondo, terminar su baño rápidamente y salir.

Al salir en toalla del baño y encontrarse con el sucio Naruto en la puerta, por alguna razón evito su mirada y se limito a decirle "Todo tuyo" mientras se dirigía a su habitación, justo en frente.  
Entro a su recamara y se coloco algo de ropa, luego, para descansar un poco más, se lanzo hacia su cama y trato de respirar hondo varias veces, sin saber porque su corazón palpitaba como loco, esa imagen no dejaba su cabeza. – Sasuke… respira… no fue nada… - se dijo a sí mismo, pasando una y otra vez sus manos por su rostro. – No pudiste haber hecho eso… - se dijo, convencido que incluso estando borracho no tendría ni una sola lógica razón para que su mente hiciera eso.  
Se sentó lentamente en la cama con las piernas cruzadas y descanso sus brazos sobre estas, tratando de tranquilizarse. Todo eso debía ser una mala pasada de su loca y perturbada mente, en verdad se estaba volviendo loco, y lo confirmo cuando la idea de comentárselo al rubio paso por su cabeza, ¿Acaso estaba fuera de sí?, contárselo al rubio crearía una situación más que incomoda, por favor, ¿Qué iba a decirle?, ¿Naruto, yo trate de acostarme contigo mientras estuve borracho?, que loco sonaba aquello.  
Y estaba a punto de acusarse de loco sin remedio y llamar a Itachi para que lo llevara al psiquiátrico cuando alguien abrió la puerta de repente, levanto la vista curioso de ver quien osaba a interrumpirlo en sus debates mentales, y para su sorpresa, a quien vio parado en la puerta fue a un mojado Naruto, sin nada más que una toalla amarrada a su cintura y otra encima de su cabeza.  
- ¿Tendrás algo de ropa que prestarme? – pregunto Naruto secándose el cabello con la toalla que sostenía encima de su cabeza.  
Sasuke tardo algo de tiempo en reaccionar, pero al final se levanto de su cama y saco unas bermudas negras y una camisa blanca con algunos arabescos en rojo de su closet y se los lanzo a Naruto, el cual por suerte los atrapo.

Naruto regreso al baño y después de unos cinco minutos regreso con la ropa que este le había dado.  
- Más te vale haberte quedado con tu interior, porque si no es así, quédate el pantalón. – comento con cierta expresión de asco, pero sin poder evitar dibujar una sonrisa en sus labios.  
Naruto no pudo hacer más que hacer una mueca de a quien no le gusto para nada el comentario, y luego emitió una sarcástica risa.  
- Tranquilo, lo lavaré y te lo devuelvo mañana. – dijo cruzando de brazos.  
- Mas te vale – suspiro Sasuke.

Luego de que se quedaron un rato mas en el cuarto de Sasuke preguntándose mil y un veces que hacer el resto del día, acordaron colocarse a jugar póker para matar el tiempo mientras la torta se terminaba de hornear, y aunque Naruto le rogo a Itachi probar un poco, este se lo negó, dado que esta era para el día siguiente.  
- ¿Y si es para mañana por que la haces hoy? – pregunto Naruto mientras veía como Itachi decoraba la deliciosa torta.  
- Para que pueda refrigerarse bien la cubierta – explico Itachi colocando la última cereza al centro de la tarta. - Eso fue lo que me recomendó Deidara… - suspiro con una sonrisa mientras tapaba la torta y la metía dentro del refrigerador. – Ah por cierto… - exclamo de repente Itachi luego de haber cerrado el refrigerador y se dedicaba a acomodar las cosas que aun seguían sobre la mesa. – Naruto, ¿Crees que Jiraiya te deje quedarte a dormir? – apenas Itachi pronuncio esas palabras, Sasuke casi se ahoga con su te negro, ¿Cómo rayos siempre adivinaba lo que podía llegar a pasar por su mente?  
- ¡¿Podría quedarme a dormir? – pregunto Naruto emocionado, tanto, que por poco hace caer su taza de té.  
- ¡Claro! ¿Verdad, Sasuke? – afirmo Itachi sonriendo de medio lado y desviando su vista hacia su hermano menor.  
Sasuke suspiro algo fastidiado antes de contestar, desvió la vista hacia el contento rubio, y volviendo a suspirar, la regreso hacia su hermano. – Si – respondió Sasuke apoyando su cabeza en el dorso de una de sus manos.  
- ¡Sí! – festejo con una gran sonrisa. - ¡Solo déjame avisarle a…! – dijo con una sonrisa bajándose del banco donde se encontraba sentado, pero corto su habla y su sonrisa se borro antes de pronunciar lo último. – A Ero-sennin… - corrigió con una falsa sonrisa, cualquiera podía decir que lo era, y sin decir nada más se dirigió hacia el cuarto de Sasuke donde había dejado su celular.  
Tanto a Sasuke como a Itachi se les dibujo una expresión de pena y tristeza en el rostro cuando vieron partir así a Naruto.  
- Demonios… - suspiro Itachi pasando su mano por su nuca y bajando su cabeza, se habían esforzado tanto por animar al rubio, y aun así…  
Sasuke no podía ver a Naruto así, dios que si lo detestaba, la sangre le hervía como nunca, su corazón se hacía trisas en solo ver como Naruto se entristecía al recordar a su madre, y como aun la mencionaba sin querer gracias a la costumbre, como recién había sucedido, eso en verdad le dolía, la expresión de tristeza del rubio y como trataba de ocultarla… en verdad lo destrozaba.

Las opciones para hacer sonreír al rubio se le estaban acabando.

- Sasuke… - lo llamo de repente Itachi, sacándolo de su letargo, durante minutos no había retirado la vista de la puerta de la cocina. – Llévale algo de ponche a Naruto… - dijo amablemente Itachi con una melancólica sonrisa acercándole dos vasos de ponche de crema, uno para él, y otro para Naruto.  
Sasuke no pudo hablar, solo asintió con la cabeza, y recogiendo ambos vasos salió de la cocina para encontrarse con Naruto en su cuarto.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación, y Naruto se encontraba observando cabizbajo su celular, dios sabría que estaba revisando, pero la expresión en su rostro no sugería que fuera algo alegre.  
- Oye, Dobe… - lo llamo acercándose hacia el borde de la cama, donde el rubio se encontraba sentado como alma en pena.  
- Sasuke… - afirmo sorprendido mientras subía la cabeza, momento en donde Sasuke pudo notar una lagrima que había salido de su rostro, la cual el rubio seco inmediatamente.  
- ¿Quieres ponche? – pregunto Sasuke acercándole el vaso con amabilidad, y tratando de sonreírle, lo cual no logro mucho. – Itachi lo hizo ayer.  
- Gracias – agradeció y lo tomo con ambas manos y enseguida tomo un sorbo de este. – Ciertamente Itachi es bueno en esto… - suspiro con una suave sonrisa, observando el contenido del vaso de vidrio.  
Sasuke no quiso emitir ningún comentario, solo se limito a suspirar, sentándose al lado del rubio. – Receta de la abuela… - comento Sasuke agitando un poco el vaso en su mano. – Y… ¿Qué dijo… Ero… Jiraiya? - pregunto, casi mencionando al profesor con el apodo poco decoroso con el que lo llamaba Naruto, pero corrigiéndose a tiempo.  
Escucho de repente una débil risa de Naruto, lo que lo hizo voltear, y gracias a dios, se encontró con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.  
- Casi lo llamas Ero-sennin – menciono riendo, lo que hizo que hasta a el mismo se le dibujara en el rostro una sonrisa. – Y dijo que sí me puedo quedar… que en unas horas vendrá a traerme algo de ropa. – explico Naruto con la misma sonrisa.  
- Ya veo, que bien. – dijo Sasuke, aun con su sonrisa, y escucho otra suave risa del rubio.

Luego de unos minutos más sentados allí en el borde de la cama hablando de las borracheras de Jiraiya de las que se estaba salvando Naruto por quedarse en casa de los Uchiha, decidieron bajar para encontrarse con Itachi, además de que Naruto quería jugar un poco con Mamoru.

- Mi amor – escucharon de repente mientras se encontraban en el patio junto al perro de Itachi. Y cuando voltearon hacia la salida al patio de la casa, se encontraron con la madre de Sasuke en ella. - ¿Cómo estas, joven Naruto? – le pregunto al rubio con una amable sonrisa, ciertamente le recordaba tanto a su madre, tenía el mismo aire de una madre cariñosa y comprensiva.  
- Estoy bien, gracias, ¿Usted? – respondió, en el momento que Mamoru le volvía a pasar un lengüetazo por el rostro.  
- Bien, gracias por preguntar. – agradeció la madre de Sasuke haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza. – Sasuke, querido… - lo llamo ella, devolviendo la mirada hacia su hijo, quien estaba sentado casi de espaldas a ella, mas se volteo al oír que se dirigía a él. - ¿Tu hermano salió? – pregunto dudosa.  
- Si… creo que dijo que iría a comprar no se que para mañana… - informo Sasuke, y al escuchar eso su madre exhalo un ligero suspiro.  
- ¿Les importa quedarse solos en la casa unos minutos? – pregunto la madre de Sasuke. – Me faltan unos pocos regalos que debo comprar – comento riendo con suavidad.  
- No mama, para nada. – respondió Sasuke negando ligeramente con la cabeza.  
- Ah, claro, mi pequeño ya esta grande… casi lo olvidaba. – rio ella agachándose para revolverle un poco los negros cabellos a su hijo.  
- Mama… por favor. – bufo Sasuke acomodándose el cabello, no le simpatizaba mucho que le revolvieran su pelo, nunca le había gustado.  
Esta emitió otra suave risa, y luego de despedirse de su hijo y de Naruto, salió de la casa.  
- Tu madre en verdad es linda… - comento de repente Naruto cuando ya ella se hubo ido, mirando sonriente a Mamoru mientras lo acariciaba.  
- Si… - suspira Sasuke con una sonrisa. – Aunque detesto que me despeluque así – bufo Sasuke rozando su nuca con una de sus manos.  
- Todos lo odiamos – rio Naruto volteando por unos segundos su vista hacia Sasuke.  
- Puedo imaginar… - comento Sasuke, emitiendo una ligera risa, y recibiendo para su calma una de esas enormes sonrisa del rubio.

La tarde sí que se estaba pasando lento, habían agotado casi todos sus recursos para no aburrirse y aun no eran ni siquiera las seis de la tarde, el perro de Itachi había decidido ir a tomar una siesta, los videojuegos quedaron descartados después de jugar durante una hora Mario Kart para Wii, los únicos juegos de mesa que existían en la casa de Sasuke eran Twister, ajedrez, Scrabbel y Monopolio, y no era por nada… pero si no era Sasuke el que no quería jugar a alguno de ellos, era Naruto el que se negaba, y la última opción resultaba ser póker, el que habían estado jugando durante tanto tiempo todos esos días… que ciertamente ya no tenían ganas de volverlo a jugar.  
Y bueno, Jiraiya solo duro unos cinco minutos frente a la casa Uchiha cuando le dejo las pertenencias al rubio, así que no llego a ocupar gran parte de su tiempo libre.

- ¿Quieres ver una película? – pregunto de repente Sasuke, cuando el desgane se los consumía a ambos mientras se encontraban sentados como indigentes en el sofá sin nada mejor que hacer.  
- ¿Qué tienes? – pregunto Naruto volteando su rostro hacia Sasuke.  
- Ni idea… déjame revisar… - suspiro levantándose pesadamente del sofá, y dirigiéndose al mueble negro que se encontraba debajo de la pantalla plasma de cuarenta y algo de pulgadas que estaba colgada de la pared. – Mira nada mas… - rio Sasuke sacando una película que solo había visto una vez desde que la compraron… pero que sabía que a Naruto le encantaría.  
- ¡ZOMBIELAND! ¡NUNCA TUVE LA OPORTUNIDAD DE VERLA! – Grito emocionado Naruto levantándose de golpe del sofá y corriendo hasta donde estaba Sasuke. - ¡Vamos a verla, Sasuke! ¡Vamos a verla! – repitió hasta el cansancio, hasta que Sasuke decidió callarlo.  
- Bien, vamos a verla, pero cálmate de una vez… - lo paro Sasuke, aunque con una sonrisa en sus labios debido a la gracia que le causaba lo emocionado que se encontraba el rubio.  
- ¡SI! ¡ZOMBIES! – grito de emoción y corrió de nuevo a sentarse en el sofá.

Naruto en verdad tenía mucho tiempo sin reírse tanto, y mucho menos con Sasuke, la película era buena, graciosa, y corta, verdaderamente era la película perfecta para él.

- ¡Y la parte donde le cae el piano al zombie! – rio Naruto con fuerza mientras, literalmente, se retorcía de la risa en el sofá, luego de haber visto la película se quedaron allí comentando sobre ella, bueno, mas riéndose sobre ella que otra cosa.  
- Eso no tuvo precio – dijo Sasuke conteniendo la risa, odiaba admitirlo pero, esa película, mas Naruto haciendo comentarios sobre ella y explotando de la risa, en verdad lo hacía reír ¿Y a quien no? - O la parte donde el zombie va a salir de la tienda… - empezó a decir Sasuke pero la fuerte risa de Naruto lo detuvo.  
- ¡Y TALLAHASEE LE DISPARO! – rio con fuerza Naruto abrazando su estomago, temiendo que si se riese mas fuera a explotar.

_**- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – pregunto extrañado Naruto, y Sasuke, en vez de volver a besarlo, o responderle, lo abrazo un poco mas y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Naruto y la acerco un poco más a la cabeza del rubio, haciendo que sus mejillas se rozaran.  
**__  
_- "¿Qué rayos?" – se pregunto desconcertado, de nuevo esas extrañas imágenes aparecían en su mente, y esta era una distinta, pero se encontraba igualmente en la habitación de la posada de Hokkaido, y Naruto igualmente estaba sin camisa. __

_**- No sé cómo no me di cuenta… - le dijo – Tú fuiste el único que quiso ser mi amigo, el único que me entendió, el único que pudo hacerme reír… - le decía mientras discretamente acercaba a Naruto al borde de la cama, Naruto no podía ni resistirse ni hacer nada, estaba completamente atónito.**__  
_  
- "¡Váyanse maldición!" – se grito Sasuke, esas imágenes sí que eran algo extraño, y no poder entender que las causaba, lo volvía loco.  
_**  
- Cómo no pude darme cuenta que lo que sentía era…- murmuraba mientras de repente, acostó a Naruto en la cama. - … amor. – dijo quitando su cabeza del hombro del rubio y mirándolo fijamente.**_**  
**  
- "¡BASTA!" – Se grito con aun más fuerza, y sin querer, se levanto de golpe del sofá con ambas manos aprisionando su cabeza, y por suerte, las imágenes se detuvieron cuando escucho la voz del rubio.  
- ¿Sasuke? ¿Pasa algo? – pregunto sorprendido Naruto por la repentina acción del moreno. – No me digas que ahora tú también eres un zombie. – comento con una sonrisa.  
- Ni hablar. – rio Sasuke pasando sus manos por su rostro varias veces, para luego tirarse de nuevo en el sofá.  
Un rato mas estuvieron sentados, solo relajándose, bueno… Naruto era el único que se estaba relajando, Sasuke continuaba con su debate mental sobre qué demonios, rayos y centellas eran esas imágenes, de nuevo, la posibilidad de que hubiera hecho algo así durante su borrachera no era muy alta, aun así, no dejaba de pensar en ello, pero no iba a darse el lujo de preguntarle a Naruto, primero que todo, era estúpido, y segundo, era raro, ¿Qué clase de amigo le pregunta acerca de cosas así a su otro amigo? No, preguntarle a Naruto quedaba descartado.  
Aunque…  
- Naruto… - dijo de repente, con la primera intención de preguntárselo.  
- ¿Qué? – pregunto volteándose hacia él.  
¿Pero que en el mundo estaba haciendo? ¿Se había vuelto loco?  
- Nada… - negó, por suerte se detuvo antes de que fuera tarde.  
- ¿Nada? – pregunto extrañado.  
- Nada de nada – negó de nuevo.  
- Si tú lo dices… - suspiro Naruto levantándose del sofá, y yendo hacia el piano blanco de la sala.

Tenia tanto tiempo sin escuchar a Naruto tocar el piano que había olvidado lo bien que lo hacía, esta vez era una que el mismo no había escuchado nunca, en verdad era hermosa, pero triste al mismo tiempo.  
Volteo hacia su amigo, y este conservaba esa aura calmada que adquiría cuando empezaba a tocar, sus ojos cerrados y en sus labios una sonrisa, mientras se mecía de vez en cuando con la música  
- ¿Cómo se llama esa? – pregunto Sasuke con curiosidad, y Naruto abrió los ojos sin detenerse y lo miro.  
- Luz y Oscuridad – respondió el rubio con una sonrisa. – La compuso papa poco antes de que yo naciera. – explico, regresando su vista hacia las blancas teclas del piano  
La expresión de Naruto simplemente no podía ser descrita, en sus labios había una sonrisa, pero en sus ojos se veía tristeza, era como si… tocar esa pieza fuera algo triste para él, pues le recordaba a sus padres, pero al mismo tiempo le diera felicidad el poder tocarla.

- ¿Tu padre te enseño muchas? – pregunto de repente Sasuke, solo por curiosidad.  
- Pues… sí y no. – respondió Naruto riendo, terminando de tocar y dirigiéndole la vista a Sasuke.  
- ¿Cómo así?  
- Me logro enseñar dos o tres completas… - explico – las demás las aprendí yo solo por las partituras. – dijo con una atrevida sonrisa. – Como esta… que aunque no la compuso papa, se la dedico a mama en uno de sus aniversarios, si mal no recuerdo.  
Cuando empezó a tocar, Sasuke la reconoció, era la pieza de una película de algunos años atrás: Final Fantasy VIII Advent Children, era el tema de Tifa, una de las personajes.  
- Papa decía que… se le ajustaba mucho a mama. – rio Naruto mientras la tocaba.

_**Cómo no pude darme cuenta que lo que sentía era… amor.  
**_  
- "Ya cállate" – se regañó a si mismo apenas esa frase resonó de nuevo en su mente.  
No quería seguir pensando en eso, asuntos como que hizo mientras estaba borracho, o esa tontería sobre sus sentimientos hacia Naruto solo lograba que le dieran dolores de cabeza.  
Naruto era su mejor amigo, y no permitiría que nada se interpusiera en ello, nada.

Luego de haberse cansado de hablar de la película hasta que se les agotaron las escenas, llego por fin Itachi de hacer sus compras y les propuso el ir a comer algo de Ramen, cosa que Naruto no iba a perderse, y aunque Sasuke se negara rotundamente igual terminaría siendo arrastrado contra su voluntad por Itachi.  
- ¿Se podría saber que vieron que se están riendo tanto chicos? – Pregunto curioso Itachi con una sonrisa mientras estacionaba el auto cerca de aquel puesto ambulante de Ramen llamado "Ichiraku"  
- ¡Vimos Zombieland! – Respondió con una gran sonrisa el rubio.  
- ¡¿Qué? ¡Después de tantas veces que te pedí volverla a ver! ¿La ves sin mí, Sasuke? – le reprimió el Uchiha a su hermano menor, quien solo bufo ante el comentario antes de siquiera hablar.  
- Se nos estaban agotando las opciones de que hacer… - se excuso Sasuke mientras se bajaba del auto, al igual que los demás.  
- Acabare viéndola solo otra vez… - suspiro Itachi rascándose la nuca.  
- ¡Yo no tengo problema con volverla a ver! – rio Naruto emocionado.  
- ¡Ese es mi Naruto, dame esos cinco! – festejo Itachi sonriendo ampliamente, y Naruto sin problema se dio un buen apretón de manos con él.

Se sentaron en los banquillos del local, el cual por suerte se encontraba vacío, y enseguida pudieron ordenar.  
Y aunque Naruto se negó rotundamente a que Itachi le pagara los dos tazones de Ramen que quería, al final termino sin pagar porque igualmente el dueño del local había dejado el pedido a cuenta suya.  
Y yendo a la mitad de su primer plato, a Naruto se le ocurrió que para entretenerse podría sugerir una pequeña competencia de Ramen, que aunque sabría que Sasuke se negaría, Itachi no lo haría, y así podrían convencer a Sasuke al final.  
Que bien que conocía a su amigo, obviamente, apenas Itachi acepto con disposición, arrastro a Sasuke con ayuda de él. Y aunque los resultados fueran obvios, nunca estaba de más algo de emoción para cambiar ese ambiente de "No tener nada que hacer".

- ¡Demonios… pudiste siquiera haber intentado ganar! – bufo Naruto cuando por fin Sasuke había terminado su Ramen, perdiendo por más de diez minutos, y se disponían subir al auto.  
- Disculpa por no ser un devorador compulsivo como tú… - suspiro Sasuke entrando al asiento del copiloto mientras Naruto se dirigía al asiento trasero, e Itachi hacia el del conductor.  
- No soy un devorador compulsivo – aseguro Naruto cruzándose de brazos, una vez dentro del vehículo.  
- Naruto… te comiste dos tazones antes de que yo pudiera siquiera terminar uno solo. – dijo Sasuke arqueando sus cejas, y Naruto calló durante varios segundos, lo que hizo que una sonrisa de lado se dibujara en su rostro.  
- ¡Entonces tu eres demasiado lento, como siempre! – bufo sacándole la lengua a Sasuke, y la sonrisa satisfactoria de Sasuke se borro.  
- ¡Repite eso, Usuratonkachi! – gruñó molesto, y rápidamente se volteo y tomo por el cuello de la chaqueta al rubio.  
- Oye Sasuke, no quiero violencia en mi auto. – lo reprimió Itachi encendiendo el auto.  
Y para su desgracia, Sasuke se vio obligado, gracias a una mirada fruncida de su hermano, a soltar a Naruto.

Luego de unos pocos minutos en carretera, minutos que se fueron volando gracias a que Itachi conto una anécdota algo divertida que había sucedido esa misma tarde mientras compraba los víveres, llegaron hasta la casa de los Uchiha y se dispusieron a encontrar algo que hacer, de nuevo.  
Y efectivamente, no encontraron nada que hacer, salvo jugar póker; aunque Sasuke, a regañadientes, tuvo que pedirle de nuevo a su hermano que entretuviera al rubio mientras guardaba el regalo recién llegado para el susodicho, salvándose así, de tener que jugar aquel juego de cartas de nuevo.

Aunque no fue mucho lo que pudieron jugar, o muy bien, jugaron tanto que las horas pasaron volando de repente, cualquiera de las dos era posible, ya que en un dos por tres la noche cayó sobre la ciudad y por fin era hora de dormir.  
Ambos, Naruto y Sasuke, en verdad estaban cansados, no se habían dado cuenta de ello hasta aquellas horas, al parecer el levantarse tan temprano les había afectado algo, y ya para las horas tempranas, alrededor de las diez y media estaban locos por ir a sus camas y dormir, o mejor dicho, a la cama de Sasuke.  
Por increíble que suene, Sasuke no se negó ni una sola vez a la petición del rubio a cerca de dormir con él, en parte, ya estaba acostumbrado, y mientras Naruto no se moviera demasiado, a él no le importaba.  
- Los despertare temprano, ¿Si? – dijo Itachi antes de salir del cuarto de Sasuke para irse al suyo propio y dormir.  
- ¿Para qué rayos? – pregunto Sasuke arqueando una ceja.  
- Para abrir los regalos, Sasuke. – respondió con picardía su hermano mayor.  
- Ya no somos niños, Itachi. – bufo Sasuke metiéndose en la cama.  
- ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver, Bakasuke! – se burlo Naruto sacándole la lengua al moreno.  
- ¡Que no me digas así! – bufo agarrando con fuerza a Naruto de su camisa, mas Naruto solo rio ante su expresión molesta.  
- Ya, ya, no peleen, igual los despertare – rio Itachi antes de cerrar la puerta.  
- ¡Entendido! – accedió Naruto contento mostrándole su pulgar hacia arriba a Itachi, y este, luego de reír de nuevo, apago la luz del cuarto y cerró la puerta.  
Sasuke, aun algo molesto, soltó a Naruto e inmediatamente se acostó.

Un molesto brillo llegaba hacia sus ojos, acompañado con un espantoso frio matutino, y lentamente se movió sin abrir aun sus ojos, y por alguna razón sintió un tibio aliento muy cerca de él, sumado a una sensación cercana a labios ajenos sobre los suyos, estuvo unos segundos más, aun algo adormecido, rozando ligeramente aquellos labios, y dándole un pequeño beso, hasta que se decidió a abrir los ojos.  
Maldición de susto, brinco hacia atrás lo más rápido que pudo sin despertar al rubio dormido frente a él, demonios, esos labios eran de Naruto.  
- "Demonios…" – suspiro en su mente sentándose en la cama, mientras frotaba ambas sienes, y para su desgracia, al cerrar sus ojos unos segundos, otra de esas imágenes apareció en su mente, y esto parecía más un recuerdo bastante vivo que un simple flash sin sentido, y por más que abriera los ojos no se iba.

- ¿Qué… te dije… acerca de… acercarte a Naruto? – pregunto Sasuke, sosteniendo la cólera, lo cual se notaba por completo en su modo de hablar, tenia los puños tan apretados que sus cortas uñas casi le atravesaban la piel.  
- Oye… tu negaste… - trato de explicar Sai, pero antes de que pudiera continuar, un fuerte puñetazo de parte de Sasuke lo golpeo directo en su mejilla derecha, con tanta fuerza que lo lanzo al suelo.  
- ¡No juegues conmigo, maldito! – le grito, totalmente molesto.  
Quizás la repentina y alta rabia de Sasuke se debiera más que todo al elevado estado de ebriedad que tenia, pero Sai se había pasado del límite… y ahora no se lo iba a dejar pasar.  
- ¡Te dije que te alejaras de él! ¿O NO? – le grito, y mientras Sai se levantaba, lo tomo por el cuello de la camiseta. - ¿O NO? – le grito de nuevo.  
- Pero si te gusta Naruto solo dímelo… y yo lo dejare en paz… no soy tan atrevido como para tratar de quitarte a alguien que amas. – le dijo manteniendo la calma.  
Sasuke volvió a darle otro fuerte golpe, esta vez, de lleno en el estomago.  
- ¡ESTA BIEN! ¡AMO A NARUTO! – grito Sasuke. – ¡Así que más te vale no volver a tocarlo o te matare! - lo amenazo Sasuke.  
- Bien Sasuke… no hay que ser extremistas… entendí. – le dijo Sai, tratado de devolver su respiración a la normalidad, aquel golpe en el estomago le había sacado hasta su último aliento.  
- Solo lárgate de mi vista… - le dijo con desprecio y con fuerza lo lanzo hacia el suelo.

- "¿Qué… rayos…?" – se pregunto tratando de encontrarle sentido a esas imágenes, pero no podía. – "¿Yo dije eso?" – no podía, demonios, ¿De verdad eso fue lo que paso estando el borracho?

- Cómo no pude darme cuenta de lo que sentía era…- murmuraba mientras de repente, acostó a Naruto en la cama. - … amor. – dijo quitando su cabeza del hombro del rubio y mirándolo fijamente.  
- Sasuke en serio me estas asustando, esto no es divertido… quítate de encima ¿Si? - le pidió tratando de ocultar los nervios.  
- Yo no te gusto, ¿Verdad? – le dijo mientras ignorado la petición del rubio, empezó a acariciarle el pelo, y lentamente se acerco para besar ligeramente el cuello del rubio.  
Naruto ya no sabía que responder, y no importaba que tanto quisiera moverse para quitarse a Sasuke de encima, sus piernas y brazos no le respondían, no podía moverse.  
Pero sus nervios llegaron al límite cuando vio que Sasuke se empezaba a quitar la camisa.  
- Detesto que esa sonrisa tuya me hipnotice tanto… - le decía mientras se terminaba de quitar la camisa y la lanzaba hacia el suelo, asegurándose de no dejar de dar pequeños besos al cuello de Naruto.  
- ¡Sasuke detente! – Le volvió a pedir Naruto con las pocas fuerzas que tenia.  
- Ya no puedo… - susurro, y alejándose de su cuello, lo miro fijamente. – Te amo. – dijo, antes de acercarse a su rostro y besarlo de nuevo.  
Sasuke se separo, y devolvió sus besos hacia el cuello del rubio, mientras deslizaba sus manos por el torso de este, y lentamente las bajaba hacia el pantalón.  
- Sasuke, en serio, detente. – le dijo colocando ambas manos sobre los hombros de Sasuke, pero este, ni respondió, ni hizo caso, y ya empezaba a bajar su pantalón, e inevitablemente, sintió como un rubor se posaba sobre sus mejillas.  
- Te dije que no podía… Además…

- "¡Demonios!" – se grito para sí, esos era demasiado exacto, pero, no… no podía ser verdad, aunque… no había otra explicación, y aun así… no podía encontrar una razón lógica y existente de porque en su estado de ebriedad hubiera hecho tal cosa.  
Por suerte las imágenes se detuvieron repentinamente ¿Podría ser que se hubiera quedado dormido o se hubiera desmayado por el alcohol? Esperaba que sí.  
Sin poderlo evitar, volteo su mirada hacia el profundamente dormido Naruto.  
- "Pero… si eso paso ¿Por qué el maldito no me menciono nada?" – se pregunto dudoso, el rubio tenía suficiente confianza con él como para poder decirle aquello, ¿O no? Aunque si lo veía bien, sería algo incomodo hablar de un asunto así, y peor aun si él no recordaba nada de aquello, pero sinceramente, preguntarle sobre si realmente había pasado o no, también seria incomodo, y no quería tener que hacerlo, y no lo iba a hacer…

Y de nuevo, esas palabras aparecieron en su mente…

- "Maldición… No me puede gustar, Naruto es chico, y es mi amigo, definitivamente no" – se aseguro el pelinegro, el estaba cien por cierto seguro que le gustaban las mujeres, no podía negar que más de una vez se había quedado observando alguno que otro anuncio con una muchacha atractiva, o en alguna revista, incluso en las películas; a él le gustaban las mujeres, estaba totalmente seguro.

Sus pensamientos volvieron a ser interrumpidos de golpe cuando la puerta de la habitación ser abrió lentamente.  
Que sorpresa, su hermano.  
- Justamente venia a despertarlos… - susurro Itachi para no despertar a Naruto. - ¿Podrías despertarlo y bajar para desayunar? – pregunto con el mismo bajo tono, y luego de que Sasuke asintiera con la cabeza, cerró la puerta en silencio y se fue.  
- Dobe… - lo llamo sin alzar mucho la voz, moviéndole un poco el hombro, sabiendo que quizás no haría mucho efecto, ya que el rubio tenía un sueño realmente pesado. – Naruto, despierta. – insistió alzando un poco mas su tono, y moviendo aun más el hombro de su amigo. - ¡Demonios despierta! – grito dándole un golpe en la cabeza y el rubio se sentó de golpe en la cama.  
- ¡DEDUCCION IMPOSITIVA! – grito con los ojos abiertos como platos, y se quedo allí por unos segundos, hasta que volteo su vista hacia el moreno. – Que rayos… ¿Podrías despertarme con más calma? – gruñó relajándose y frotándose ambos ojos.  
- Tú no te despiertas con algo calmado, Usuratonkachi. – suspiro Sasuke cruzándose de brazos. – Oye, Itachi me dijo que bajáramos a desayunar. – le indico bajándose de la cama con pesadez.  
- ¡Vamos a abrir los regalos! – grito emocionado Naruto bajándose de un solo brinco de la cama y dando pequeños saltos de emoción.  
Sasuke solo suspiro y salió del cuarto, seguido por el enérgico Naruto.  
Al bajar, encontraron en la sala varios regalos colocados bajo el árbol, uno en especial resaltaba evidentemente, una enorme caja rectangular colocada al lado del árbol debido a su tamaño, con un envoltorio de color rojo y naranja, con un lazo decorativo de color azul.  
- Ve a ver qué demonios es eso… yo iré por chocolate. – le dijo a Naruto señalándole aquel enorme regalo mientras se dirigía a la cocina, con cierto paso acelerado.  
Y apenas Sasuke se perdió entre las puertas de la cocina, corrió apresurado a ver para quien era ese regalo, y aunque sea, tratar de adivinar que era.  
- ¿Para quién será? – se pregunto curioso y busco rápidamente alguna tarjeta, hasta que la encontró, una pequeña tarjetilla con la portada en naranja y la contraportada en azul, con un escrito en blanco de ambos lados que rezaba: "Feliz Navidad", la abrió curioso, y sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su boca se entreabrió de la sorpresa al leer la tarjeta.  
Esta rezaba:

"De: Sasuke  
Para: Usuratonkachi

Feliz Navidad. Bien, aquí tienes"

- "No esperaba mucho de ti" – rio para sí al recuperarse del asombro.  
Y en un ataque de felicidad, empezó a desenvolver la enorme caja, y no lograba descifrar que era, hasta que en una de las esquinas logro ver la conocida marca "Yamaha" – ¿Qué rayos? – pregunto en voz baja, para que solo él pudiera escuchar, y siguió retirando el colorido envoltorio, hasta que por fin vio la foto del articulo en ella… y sinceramente, no podía creerlo, no podía. – "Un… teclado… nuevo… de… Yamaha…" – pensó totalmente estupefacto, observando la imagen del objeto impreso en la caja, sin poder respirar, y con retazos de envoltorio aun pegados a ella.

- ¿Para quién era eso? – pregunto suavemente entrando a la sala con las dos tazas de chocolate y con sus ojos, como siempre, cerrados…. Razón por la cual no pudo advertir lo que le venía de frente.  
- ¡GRACIAS! – grito Naruto con suma felicidad, abalanzándose sobre Sasuke con un fuerte y cálido abrazo, sumándole un profundo beso en la mejilla del moreno. - ¡EN VERDAD GRACIAS! – agradeció de nuevo con una enorme sonrisa, y sin soltar a Sasuke del abrazo.  
- La próxima vez… avisa cuando te vayas a lanzar así, casi derramas el chocolate… - bufo Sasuke mientras el rubio lo soltaba. – Y… de nada. – finalizo extendiéndole su respectiva taza.  
Naruto estaba a punto de preguntarle algo, hasta que las puertas de la cocina se abrieron de par en par mostrando a un sonriente Itachi.  
- ¡Feliz Navidad, chico! – exclamo con felicidad y le dio un abrazo a Naruto, para luego revolverle sus cabellos.  
- ¡Feliz Navidad! – respondió con una gran sonrisa.  
Sasuke suspiro y se dirigió a uno de los sillones para sentarse, hasta que la voz del rubio lo detuvo.  
- Ah, Sasuke, revisa cerca de aquel regalo rojo, creí ver uno con tu nombre. – le dice con una sonrisa de medio lado, y Sasuke solo pudo arquearle una ceja, mas aun así, haciéndole casi y dirigiéndose a donde él le había señalado.  
Se agacho frente al árbol y tomo una pequeña bolsa gris con arabescos azules, y revisando la tarjeta, confirmo lo que Naruto había dicho.  
Si era para él.  
"De: Usuratonkachi  
Para: Bakasuke

! Feliz Navidad, Sasuke!"

Sasuke en verdad no pudo evitar dibujar una amplia sonrisa en su rostro al leer aquello, era un regalo para él, obviamente, pero era de Naruto.  
Con curiosidad, saco de la bolsa un cuadrado más o menos pequeño, envuelto ligeramente en papel seda blanco, ¿Podría ser?  
Rápidamente retiro aquel delicado papel blanco, y con una sonrisa aun mas grande, se volteo hacia Naruto levantándose del suelo con el objeto en la mano.  
- Me mentiste… - le dijo con su sonrisa, y el rubio se cruzo de brazos esbozando su característica sonrisa. - ¿No que no quedaban? – pregunto sacudiendo un poco el regalo en el aire.  
- ¿Qué te puedo decir? – rio Naruto encogiéndose de hombros.  
- Gracias… - agradeció riendo ligeramente, bajando la vista hacia su regalo: El nuevo disco de NICO.  
- ¡No hay por donde! – rio Naruto y acercándose a Sasuke, le dio una fuerte palmada en el hombro.  
- ¿Cuándo demonios lo pusiste ahí? – pregunto Sasuke con curiosidad, porque a menos de que lo hubiera hecho anoche, que lo dudaba mucho, lo debió haber hecho el día anterior.  
- ¡Mientras te bañabas ayer! – aclaro Naruto riendo. - ¿Y tu cuando pusiste esa cosa allí? – pregunto Naruto, dado que en ningún momento de la tarde, bueno, casi en ningún momento de la tarde tuvo el tiempo para colocar esa enorme caja sin que él lo notara.  
- Lo hice anoche luego que te dormiste. – respondió Sasuke con una sonrisa de lado.  
- Maldito bastardo… - rio Naruto por lo bajo, pasando suavemente su mano por su nuca.  
- Oigan, tortolos, ¿Y si lo probamos? – les dijo de repente Itachi agachado al lado la enorme caja del teclado de Naruto.  
- ¡Por supuesto! – exclamo emocionado y rápidamente, seguido por Sasuke, se acercaron al mencionado objeto y empezaron a abrir la caja.

- Esto sí que es mejor que mi teclado viejo… - aseguro Naruto mientras se sentaba frente a su por fin armado teclado nuevo.  
- Espera a que llegue Itachi para tocarlo… dijo que no quería que empezaras sin el… si es necio. – suspiro Sasuke sentándose en una silla al lado del teclado. Su hermano había insistido en que no tocara hasta que regresara de comprar el ron para el ponche y los panes para esa noche, ya que las tiendas estarían abarrotadas a más entrada la mañana, y aun más durante la tarde.  
- Sasuke, ¿Por qué rayos me compraste esto?, debió costar mucho, ¿O es que no tienes otra mejor forma en que gastar tu dinero? – rio Naruto con una ceja arqueada, volteándose hacia su amigo.  
- Créeme, no tengo nada mejor en que gastar mi dinero por ahora, además, tu teclado esta algo viejo… e Itachi me comento que le dijo Jiraiya… que el tuyo iba a ser vendido, así que… - explico Sasuke cruzándose de brazos. – Pensé que esto te gustaría… así tendrías algo con que entretenerte con Jiraiya, que no fuera oír sus raras anécdotas… - sonrió Sasuke ante el recuerdo de las incomodas y locas historias que Naruto le había comentado que siempre contaba el viejo profesor.  
- ¡En eso si tienes razón! – rio Naruto con fuerza, en verdad tenía razón. – Gracias, Sasuke, de verdad. – le agradeció de nuevo con una suave sonrisa, Sasuke le había regalado, quizás sin quererlo, o quizás, sin haber pensado en aquello antes, algo que iba a devolverle algo de alegría a sus días con Jiraiya.  
- No hay de que, Usuratonkachi. – le respondió con una sonrisa de lado. – Un minuto, ¿Qué hacemos aquí sentados? Escuchemos el disco. – exclamo estupefacto, ¿Qué mejor manera de esperar a Itachi que probando el disco de NICO?  
- ¡Cierto! – el rubio se levanto de la silla tan rápido como su amigo y fueron directo al sistema de sonido de la sala y colocaron el disco lo más rápido que pudieron.

Demonios, NICO si que era bueno, y sorprendentemente, Naruto no había alcanzado a leer una de las canciones que traía, y se sorprendieron al escucharla.  
- ¡BROKEN YOUTH EN VIVO! – grito Naruto apenas se escucho el grito del vocalista anunciando la canción. Aunque la hubieran escuchado ellos en primera fila, y nada podía reemplazar eso, poderla escuchar en vivo cuando quisieran, no estaba tan mal tampoco.  
- Maldición… este disco esta excelente. – aseguro Sasuke revisando la lista de canciones del álbum.  
- Te lo robare mañana para poder pasarlas a mi computadora. – aseguro Naruto con una ligera risa.  
- Adelante, siempre y cuando lo devuelvas. – bufo Sasuke, con ligera sonrisa, sin retirar su vista de la caja del disco.  
Naruto solo pudo bufar e inflar ligeramente sus mejillas.

A los minutos, llego Itachi, y Naruto accedió a tocar Para Elisa un poco, para luego, ayudar un poco a preparar junto a Itachi, Sasuke y la madre de Sasuke, todo para esa noche.  
Por increíble que parezca, Naruto por primera vez pudo ayudar en la cocina sin hacer desastres, quizás porque estaba presente la madre de Sasuke, y ella realmente le explicaba bien como hacer las cosas, y como estaba tan pendiente de todo, no paso nada malo, como de costumbre.  
Otro hecho increíble, fue que Naruto le pregunto a Sasuke si seria mucha molestia invitar a Sakura, quien lo había llamado hacia pocos días para avisarle que ya estaba en la ciudad, y no le pareció mala idea invitarla a la fiesta, si era posible, y Sasuke no se negó en lo absoluto, y por suerte, su madre quedo más que encantada con la idea.  
"Encantada recibiría a una amiga de mi hijo aquí", fueron exactamente las palabras que uso la madre de Sasuke, seguramente le agradaba la idea de que por fin Sasuke estuviera invitando por voluntad propia (por así decirlo) a una chica.

Alrededor de las tres de la tarde, la madre de Sasuke les dio un respiro de sus ayuda, y le pidió a Itachi que fueran a comer afuera, para relajarse antes de la fiesta, así que Itachi accedió, y luego de una larga discusión sobre a donde ir, gano la mayoría (por mayoría entiéndase, Naruto e Itachi) y decidieron ir a comer un poco de sushi a uno de los restaurantes más cercanos, que por suerte era uno de los mejores.

- ¿Quiénes rayos, además de la familia, van hoy? – pregunto Sasuke a su hermano mientras esperaban su comida.  
- Los de Akatsuki, ¿Quiénes más? – rio Itachi. – Aunque bueno… Pein y Konan se negaron a ir, así que solo irán los demás. – aclaro Itachi rascándose ligeramente el mentón.  
- ¿Ira Zetsu? – pregunto algo asqueado Sasuke.  
- ¡Claro! – afirmo Itachi, como si fuera demasiado obvio.  
- Demonios… - bufo Sasuke. – Ese tipo pone los nervios de punta, parece Droopie, apareciéndose por todas partes. – suspira pasando su mano por su nuca.  
- Por eso es que es un excelente mesero, Sasuke. – rio Itachi señalándolo con los palillos.  
- Lo que tú digas… - suspiro Sasuke.  
E inmediatamente, sus deliciosos platos con roles de salmón y cangrejo llegaron hasta ellos, y por fin empezaron a comer.

Tardaron cercano a una hora en terminar de comer, y apenas Naruto termino su último rol, Itachi pago la cuenta, y regresaron a la casa.  
Aunque les hubiera gustado poder pasear un rato más, en especial a Naruto, y Sasuke no podía decir que prefería estar en su casa, debían volver para bañarse y preparase para la fiesta.

Naruto combatía el frio de la habitación de Sasuke, mientras, aun con solo una toalla en su cintura y en la cabeza buscaba su ropa en el bolso que le había llevado Jiraiya.  
Hasta que encontró algo peculiar, un regalo.  
- ¿Qué tienes ahí, Dobe? – Pregunto Sasuke, que estaba por ir a bañarse. – ¿Regalo de Jiraiya?  
- Al parecer… - dijo revisando el curioso rectángulo de papel gris y naranja, y al leer la tarjeta, efectivamente, era de Jiraiya. - ¿Qué será? – se pregunto y se sentó en el borde de la cama, disponiéndose a abrir el regalo, e incluso Sasuke se acerco para ver que era.  
Al abrir, encontraron un rectángulo de cartulina marfil, con la escritura del viejo en un color dorado, y junto a este… la foto de él con sus padres, en un nuevo marco.  
Lo que escribió el viejo, decía:

"Cuando saque tus cosas de la maleta vi el portarretrato roto, y pensé que uno nuevo sería un buen regalo para ti.  
En verdad eres la viva imagen de tu padre.  
Feliz Navidad, Te quiero, ahijado"

- Este Ero-sennin… - rio Naruto con una sonrisa, mas sus ojos se habían aguado ligeramente, y dejando el papel de un lado por unos segundos, se dedico a contemplar la imagen.  
El sobre los hombros de su padre, sosteniendo una gran sonrisa, al igual que Minato, y a su lado, sosteniéndose del brazo de su esposo, estaba Kushina con aquella cálida sonrisa que siempre sostenía.  
- Tiene razón. – dijo de repente Sasuke, parado frente a él con las manos en sus bolsillos, pero con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, mirando la fotografía.  
- ¿En qué? – pregunto curioso Naruto subiendo la vista hacia el moreno.  
- Eres la viva imagen de tu padre… - respondió con la misma sonrisa, y sin apartar los ojos de la fotografía.  
La sonrisa de Naruto se ensancho aun más, devolvió la vista hacia su contento padre, y lo próximo que sintió fue la mano de Sasuke alborotándole el pelo, pero cuando se dispuso a levantar la vista para reclamarle, el ya estaba saliendo del cuarto.  
Naruto se quedo estático viendo la foto familiar durante varios minutos, hasta que recordó que debía cambiarse, así que dejo el portarretrato sobre la cama, y se vistió.

Poco a poco, la familia de Sasuke empezó a llegar a la casa, y Sasuke, arrastrado por Itachi, fue a recibirlos en la sala, por lo que arrastro a Naruto también.  
Aunque eso quizás fue condena para Sasuke también.  
- ¡Pero miren nada más! – chillo una mujer alta bastante delgada, y con pelo corto, que corrió en sus tacones de quince centímetros hasta Sasuke y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas. – ¡Cuánto has crecido Sasu-chan! – chillo la mujer con una gran sonrisa apretando mas al moreno entre sus brazos.  
- ¡Tía, sigo igual! – gruño Sasuke tratando de librarse del fuerte abrazo de la mujer.  
Luego de unas sacudidas más y un beso en la cabeza, la mujer lo soltó.  
- Para si te has echado un buen estirón desde el año pasado, pequeño Sasuke… - rio ella, y paso su vista hacia Itachi, justo al lado de Sasuke. - ¡Itachi, querido! – chillo de nuevo y le planto un profundo beso en la mejilla para luego apresarlo en un fuerte abrazo, al igual que a su hermano menor. - ¡Cada vez te pareces mas a tu padre cuando tenía tu edad! – aclaro emocionada la mujer estrujando al Uchiha mayor entre sus brazos, este por su parte lo devolvía a medias. En algo si estaba de acuerdo con Sasuke, detestaba ese trato de sus tías.  
- ¡Están tan apuestos! – aseguro sonriendo mientras soltaba a Itachi, y de repente su vista se volteo hacia Naruto, quien observaba como Mamoru jugaba con, al parecer, un pajarillo. - ¿Y este adorable rubio? – pregunto mirando a Naruto, este, de golpe se volteo inmediatamente al oír la pregunta de la mujer.  
- Tía, el es Naruto, un amigo de Sasuke. – los presento con algo de formalidad Itachi. – Naruto, ella es mi tía Kotoko.  
- ¡Mucho gusto! – saludo con una sonrisa el rubio, hasta que de repente sintió un fuerte pellizco en sus mejillas.  
- ¡Mucho gusto jovencito! – Dice contenta – Bien, sobrinos, discúlpenme que quiero probar esa ensalada de tu madre. – Ríe con picardía y con una pequeña reverencia se despidió de Naruto y se dirigió a la cocina.

Alrededor de unas diez presentaciones y saludos de la familia, y por fin empezaban a llegar los empleados de Akatsuki, los primeros por suerte, fueron Deidara y Sasori.  
En verdad eran personas raras, no en apariencia, dado que no tenían características físicas extrañas, aunque… exceptuando un poco el hecho de que Deidara se aplicaba delineador negro en sus ojos, quizás demasiado, y el rojo vivo del cabello de Sasori, no tenían características físicas raras en lo absoluto. Ahora, en cuanto a personalidades, si eran algo extraños, y sin excepciones. Deidara y Sasori, además de ser amantes de la cocina, Deidara era una especie de piro maniaco amante del arte en arcilla, y Sasori un aficionado a las marionetas.

Se instalaron alrededor de veinte minutos hablando con ellos, y lentamente se fueron sumando a la conversación Kisame, Hidan y Tobi, aunque este último no comentara demasiado, al igual que Naruto y Sasuke. Era de esperar que no hablaran mucho, obviamente, los temas de los que hablaban los Akatsuki, incluido Itachi, eran anécdotas del café, o muy bien, se reían a cuestas de las costumbres de sus propias familias.  
- Creo que buscare unas galletas… - le susurro Naruto a Sasuke levantándose levemente de la silla, unos minutos atrás había estado en la cocina buscando ponche con Sasuke, y la madre de este estaba a punto de hornear unas galletas de jengibre.  
- Me traes una – le pidió Sasuke antes de que Naruto se fuera, y este, aunque haciéndole un ligero puchero, accedió y fue hasta la cocina.

Al entrar a la cocina, aunque con algo de dificultad gracias a la cantidad de gente amontonada en la entrada, vio a la madre de Sasuke de espaldas sacando una enorme bandeja con galletas recién hechas, y al parecer sintió que alguien había entrado porque se volteo inmediatamente después de cerrar el horno.  
- Mi amor, ayúdame a ponerlas en… - decía con una sonrisa mientras es volteaba, pero apenas vio que era Naruto callo. – Oh, lo siento joven Naruto, pensé que eras mi Sasuke… ¿Quieres una? – pregunto amablemente extendiéndole la bandeja.

Aquella imagen, aquella simple imagen frente a sus ojos de la madre de Sasuke vistiendo un hermoso vestido blanco y rojo, con un delantal rojo amarrado al cuello y a la cintura, unos delicados guantes navideños en sus manos, y sosteniendo la plateada bandeja repleta de galletas caseras… sumado a esa pacifica y amable expresión en el rostro de la mujer… hizo que por una milésima de segundo no hubiera visto a la misma mujer de piel blanca y cabellos oscuros, si no a su hermosa madre, de piel bronceada y de larga cabellera pelirroja, con aquellos amables ojos verdes, vistiendo su kimono, junto a sus tan amados guantes de rana que ya estaban gastados por el tiempo y el constante uso, pero que nunca dejaría de usar, y adornando su rostro estaba esa cálida sonrisa, ofreciéndole sus galletas hechas en casa.

No pudo soportarlo…

- ¿Joven Naruto…? – pregunto la madre de Sasuke, preocupada por la repentina expresión de nostalgia en el rostro del rubio.  
- Ah… gracias, tomare una. – musito, tratando de que la voz no se le quebrara demasiado, tomo una galleta, y luego de volver a agradecer salió de la cocina sin querer volver a mirar a la cara a la mujer, si volvía a ver a su madre… lloraría enfrente de la madre de Sasuke, y no iba a hacer eso.

- Mama, ¿Has visto a Naruto? – pregunto Sasuke entrando a la cocina, donde su madre se encontraba terminando de adornar la tercera bandeja de bocadillos. Luego de veinte minutos sin saber de Naruto, se estaba empezando a preguntar donde rayos estaba.  
- Pensé que estaría contigo… - dijo confundida.  
- ¿No sabes donde podrá estar? – pregunto por alguna extraña razón.  
- No, mi amor, pero… me preocupa, cuando le ofrecí una galleta lo observe algo triste… ¿Hice algo malo?... – pregunto preocupada su madre, pensaba que aquella expresión que había visto en Naruto había sido su culpa.  
- No, mama, no te preocupes… - negó Sasuke, ya se podía imaginar el porqué se había puesto triste. – Iré a buscarlo. – aseguro, y antes de irse tomo una galleta y la probo enseguida. – Están deliciosas. – le dijo antes de salir de la cocina. – "¿Dónde rayos te metiste… Usuratonkachi?" – pensó para sí mismo, preocupado, hasta que la mente se le ilumino. – "Por supuesto…" – bufo en sus pensamientos, era obvio donde estaba.

En su cuarto.

¿Donde más estaría?, era el único lugar donde tenía privacidad, y allí estaba su teclado y la foto de su familia…  
Apenas subió al segundo piso y empezó a caminar por el pasillo hasta su habitación, que resultaba ser la última puerta de este, empezó a escuchar una triste melodía, en verdad triste. – "Maldición… Naruto" – pensó golpeado, mientras seguía caminando hacia su habitación.  
- Dobe… - musito al entrar sin siquiera llamar a la puerta, era su cuarto, ¿Para qué llamar?  
Se encontró con Naruto parado frente al teclado, con lágrimas en los ojos y corriéndole por las mejillas, ni siquiera levanto el rostro al oírlo entrar, solo se limito a pasar la manga de su traje por sus ojos para eliminar las lágrimas. - ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto cerrando la puerta tras sí y acercándose al rubio.  
- Nada… - mintió aun secándose las lágrimas con su manga.  
Malditos sean sus sentimientos… nada podía quemarlo más por dentro que verlo llorar así, y que dijera que nada pasaba.  
- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto, moderando su tono, y sonando lo más amable que podía.  
- Sasuke… - sollozo de repente, y apenas sintió la mano del moreno en su hombro no dudo un solo segundo en abrazarlo, y apenas lo hizo, dejo de callar su llanto. – Demonios… no… no puedo… - decía entre sollozos, Sasuke trataba de calmarlo con palmadas en su espalda. - ¡Maldición! – grito furioso, pero a la vez triste, y con una de sus manos dio un pequeño golpe en la espalda de Sasuke. – Maldición… Sasuke… - sollozaba varias veces, y sin soltar a su amigo.

- ¿Qué paso, Naruto? – pregunto Sasuke cuando ya Naruto se había calmado un poco y decidió sentarse un poco en el borde de la cama, así que él lo acompañó.  
- Yo… cuando tu mama me… ofreció las galletas… yo… - trataba de explicar Naruto, pero el hipo causado por el constante llanto aun le dificultaba el habla. –…juraría que… vi a mama… en vez de…a la tuya… - dijo reprimiendo un hipo, y apretando sus puños sobre la sabana de la cama.  
- Ya…veo… - susurro Sasuke, con la vista en el suelo… se imaginaba que algo le había recordado a su madre, pero eso era aun peor.  
- Mama una vez me dijo… que para aceptar los grandes cambios… se necesitaba gran valor… y madurez – cito Naruto, con una pequeña pero melancólica sonrisa. – Pero… nunca pensé que… tendría que hacerlo… tan… pronto. – musito controlando su voz, tratando de no quebrarla, pero le era difícil. – Aun recuerdo… lo triste que yo estaba… la navidad del año cuando murió papa… pero… no sé cómo, mama siempre me sonreía… y hacia las tradiciones de siempre, aunque papa no estuviera… y cuando le pregunte, como podía verse tan feliz… me dijo que, papa no hubiera querido que estuviéramos tristes… por mucho que lo extrañemos… que el siempre estaría con nosotros… - conto. – Recuerdo… que mama casi llora, cuando me dijo eso… pero en vez de eso, me sonrió, y me dio un poco de pastel… - finalizo riendo un poco. – Siento que debería seguir su ejemplo… - musito Naruto apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas.  
- Seria una buena manera de empezar, Usuratonkachi – comento Sasuke, e inesperadamente una suave risa del rubio llego a sus oídos.  
- Demonios Sasuke… eres el mejor. – rio Naruto, ya con una más amplia sonrisa.  
- ¿De qué te andas riendo, Dobe? – pregunto arqueando una ceja.  
- De ti, idiota ¿De quién más? – se burlo riendo, y la tristeza abandono su rostro por completo. Era definitivo, la única persona que podía alegrarlo diciendo solo una palabra, era Sasuke.  
- Ya veras, Usuratonkachi. – lo amenazo, y sin darle tiempo de defenderse se le abalanzo para hacerle cosquillas, y quizás golpearlo un poco en la cabeza, eso siempre era divertido.  
- ¡Demonios! ¡Cosquillas no, maldito! – reía Naruto mientras trataba de apartar los brazos de Sasuke.  
Sasuke ni siquiera lo soltó, con una de sus brazos, lo tomo por el cuello y lo aprisionó en el, para luego aplastar uno de sus puños contra la cabeza de Naruto.  
- ¡Esta bien, me lo merezco, me lo merezco! – chillo Naruto, aun con la risa brotando de su boca, hasta que un ruido seco golpeo la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke, y ambos, curiosos, voltearon hacia ella.  
- ¿Qué rayos…? – pregunto Sasuke, soltando a Naruto y mirando hacia la puerta, esta había sido golpeada por nada más ni nada menos que una enorme bola de nieve, debió haber sido su hermano y su grupo de locos amigos, así que algo furioso se levanto de la cama y fue hasta la ventana, para confirmar su sospecha, había sido su hermano. - ¿Qué demonios hacen, dementes? – les grito con el seño fruncido.  
- ¡Te dije que estaban ahí! ¡Me debes cien yenes, Kisame! – le grito Itachi con una sonrisa a su enorme amigo.  
- ¡Itachi! – le grito Sasuke desde la ventana, para que volteara la vista hacia él.  
- ¡Ustedes dos, tortolos, dejen de esconderse en el cuarto haciendo quien que sabe qué y bajen a jugar con nosotros! – rio Itachi llamándolos para que jugaran.  
- Tu… maldito… - Musito furioso, y la vena en la sien de Sasuke se ensancho, hasta que el rubio apareció emocionado a su lado.  
- ¡Yo me anoto! – respondió contento alzando su puño en el aire, y dándole a Itachi una gran sonrisa.  
- ¡Ese es mi Naruto, ven baja! – le dijo Itachi casi saltando de felicidad y con un ademan de la mano le indico que bajara.  
- ¡Vamos, Sasuke! – le dijo contento Naruto mientras corría hacia la puerta de la habitación.  
- Enseguida voy, adelántate tú… - suspiro Sasuke encaminándose lentamente hacia la puerta.  
Así que el rubio asintió y corrió como alma que lleva al diablo hacia las escaleras para poder unírseles a los Akatsuki en la pelea de bolas de nieve.  
- Eres todo un caso… Usuratonkachi… - suspiro Sasuke metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos, postura que tenia días sin adoptar, y camino tranquilamente por el pasillo.

Para cuando llego al patio trasero, ya Naruto formaba parte del equipo de Itachi, Kisame, Sasori y Deidara, dándoles ahora una ventaja de tener un jugador mas, a diferencia del equipo de Kakuzu, Hidan, Zetsu y (para su desgracia) Tobi, que solo eran cuatro, y se encontraba en una lucha casi a muerte con Tobi, quien cabe recalcar, para suerte de Naruto, era malísimo para lanzar.

Mientras veía como Itachi se mataba a golpes de bolas de viene con Hidan, algo que no podía decir que no le divertía, la voz de su madre lo hizo voltear, y perderse un golpe de lleno a la cara de Itachi.  
- La joven Sakura llego… - le informo su madre, dejando ver detrás de ella a Sakura con un kimono tradicional. – Pasa siéntate, ¿Deseas algo de tomar? ¿Algún bocadillo? – pregunto con educación la madre de Sasuke.  
- Estoy bien, acabo de cenar en mi casa, muchas gracias señora Uchiha. – agradeció Sakura haciéndole una pequeña reverencia, y luego de hacer una igualmente, la madre de Sasuke regreso a la sala. - ¿Puedo sentarme? – pregunto Sakura educadamente, para saber si podía sentarse en el sofá con Sasuke.  
- Adelante. – respondió Sasuke haciéndose a un lado para que hacer más espacio en el sofá.  
- Gracias. – agradeció sentándose. – Feliz Navidad, Sasuke. – le deseo con una sonrisa la amable chica.  
- Feliz Navidad. – respondió el.  
- ¿Y Naruto? – pregunto curiosa, pero su respuesta fue respondida rápidamente por un grito.  
- ¡SAKURA! – se escucho un grito desde el campo de batalla, y lo próximo que se vio fue a Naruto corriendo a toda velocidad hacia Sakura con los brazos abiertos.  
- ¡Naruto! – dijo emocionada e inmediatamente se levanto del asiento.  
Y casi al segundo siguiente recibió de lleno el fuerte abrazo de su amigo.  
- ¡Feliz Navidad, Sakura! – le deseo contento mientras la abrazaba.  
- ¡Feliz Navidad, Naruto! – respondió ella con una sonrisa, luego de eso ambos se soltaron.- ¿Cómo estás? – pregunto, algo dudosa si preguntar aquello o no.  
- ¡Bien! ¿Y tú? – respondió, y qué alivio para Sakura, aquella enorme sonrisa era honesta.  
- ¡Bien! – respondió.  
- ¡Oye chico, deja de coquetear con ella y regresa al fuerte! – Le grito Kisame desde su "fuerte"  
- ¡Demonios! ¡Ya voy! – les grito cruzándose de brazos. – Debo volver – rio Naruto encogiéndose de hombros, y rápidamente se volteo para continuar con la batalla.  
- Este Naruto… - suspiro Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa mientras regresaba a su asiento.

- ¡Oye, Sasuke! – lo llamo de repente acercándose a él después de pedir un tiempo fuera. - ¡Ven, al equipo de Hidan le falta uno! – le pidió con una enorme sonrisa.  
- No… - se negó cruzándose de brazo y reclinándose más en el sofá.  
- ¡Por favor! – insistió.  
- Naruto, aunque me tuvieran… perderían. – afirmo arqueando sus cejas, y con una malévola sonrisa en sus labios.  
- ¡Oh vamos Sasuke! Entonces cambiamos de equipo… - sugirió, y eso era para Sasuke una idea aun peor.  
- Mátame antes de estar en el mismo equipo que mi hermano. – bufo Sasuke, y al escuchar el suspiro desesperanzador de Naruto, una divertida y amplia sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, incluso salió una carcajada de su garganta.  
- Eres un aburrido. – bufo Naruto cruzándose de brazos.  
- Lo que tú digas. – volteo sus ojos mirando a Naruto con aquella satisfactoria sonrisa, y mirada si se puede añadir.  
- ¡Oh bueno, tú te lo pierdes! – gruño sacándole la lengua, y corrió de nuevo con su equipo para seguir el juego.  
Una divertida risa salió de la boca de Sasuke mientras observaba divertido como Naruto regresaba a esa lucha a muerte con Tobi, que parecía no tener fin.  
- "Esa mirada…" – pensó Sakura sorprendida, sabía que Sasuke actuaba con Naruto de una manera distinta a como lo hacía con los demás pero… - "Solo sonríe con él, y para él" – pensó mientras paseaba su vista por la expresión de Sasuke, era impresionante como sonreía tan ampliamente por el solo hecho de hacer enojar a Naruto. – Sasuke… - le dijo de repente, debía aclarar su duda.  
- ¿Si? – pregunto volteándose hacia ella, y quitando aquella sonrisa.  
- Tu actúas con Naruto muy distinto que con los demás… ¿verdad? – pregunto con una sonrisa, desviando su vista hacia el rubio.  
- No. – negó Sasuke, y Sakura no pudo voltear, algo sorprendida.  
- Con la única persona que te he visto sonreír es con él. – apunto Sakura, y Sasuke ni negó, ni asintió, así que Sakura prefirió continuar. – Siempre estas allí para el… tu lo consolaste cuando murió la señora Kushina, ¿cierto?, lo apoyaste. – continuo. – Siempre están juntos… el cómo lo miras, como le sonríes… lo amable que puedes llegar a ser con él. – explicaba, hasta que la voz de Sasuke la hizo detenerse.  
- ¿Tu punto es? – pregunto, un poco harto de tanta vuelta que le daba al asunto, sabía que quería preguntarle algo.  
- Lo quieres mucho, ¿Verdad? – aseguro con una sonrisa, y regresando su vista a Naruto.  
- Es mi mejor amigo… - respondió Sasuke, ni dando un sí, ni dando un no, si era su mejor amigo era obvio que lo apreciaba.  
La chica solo suspiro, y por unos segundos hizo silencio. 

Rayos, ya sabía a dónde iba todo aquello.  
- "¿Acaso Sakura piensa que me gusta Naruto?" – rio dentro de sus pensamientos mientras veía como Naruto lanzaba un bola de lleno a la cara de Tobi. – "Que ridiculez… ¿Cómo podría gustarme? Es un chico…" – negó con seguridad, pero su conciencia le hablo de repente. – "Pero ya una vez negaste algo parecido, y mira nada mas, resulto ser cierto" – Por su alma que detestaba cuando esa segunda y molesta voz le hablaba. – "Pero esto es distinto, una cosa era negar que me agradaba, y que fuera cierto,… y otra es negar que me gusta, y que también sea cierto" – se gruño, pero la voz seguía de terca. – "Niégalo todo lo que quieras, pero algún día tendrás que aceptar que no solo lo aprecias, tú sientes algo mas por el" – aseguro su "consciencia", que para él no lo era, solo se estaba convirtiendo en la molesta voz de un duendecillo loco dentro de su cabeza, que solo vive para amargarle los pensamientos. – "Rayos, no me gusta" – se aseguro a sí mismo, como por vigésima vez en un mes. – "…tu lo consolaste cuando murió la señora Kushina, ¿cierto?, lo apoyaste…" – recordó lo que le había comentado Sakura, segundos atrás. – "Tu actúas con Naruto muy distinto que con los demás… ¿verdad?" – Rayos, deténganse, pensaba desesperado. –"Siempre están juntos… el cómo lo miras, como le sonríes… lo amable que puedes llegar a ser con él" – Era suficiente, ¿Cómo podía ser posible aquella locura?, la única manera en que fuera posible era que él fuera homosexual, pero como estaba cien por ciento seguro de que no lo era, cualquier posibilidad quedaba anulada. – "Recuerda aquello que al parecer hiciste borracho…" – resonó en su mente, y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. – Sakura… - le dijo de repente, y la muchacha volteo.  
- ¿Qué? – pregunto curiosa.  
- En la fiesta del viaje, yo me emborrache ¿Verdad? – pregunto.  
- Pues sí, así parecías estar… - respondió Sakura, ¿A qué venía todo aquello? ¿Qué acaso no recordaba?  
- Tu y Naruto me llevaron del casino a la habitación ¿Cierto? – pregunto, esperando que la respuesta fuera "Si"  
- ¿Qué? Claro que no, Sasuke… ¿No recuerdas? – pregunto extrañada Sakura. – Tú estabas buscando a Naruto como loco… y yo te dije que fueras a la habitación mientras yo seguía buscando… tu saliste del casino y no te vi mas hasta el día siguiente… - explico Sakura, extrañada por la pregunta del moreno, y que al parecer no recordara lo que había pasado.  
- ¿Naruto no estaba conmigo cuando me viste? – Pregunto, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente…  
- No, de hecho… después de eso no lo encontré… ¿Estaba en la habitación? – Pregunto dudosa, y la cabeza de Sasuke estallo.  
- Si… estaba en la habitación… - susurro, completamente en shock mental – Discúlpame un momento Sakura… - pidió levantándose del asiento, y lentamente fue hasta la cocina, donde por suerte, no había nadie, así que pudo sentarse en el bar de la cocina para refrescar sus pensamientos.

Si lo que Sakura le había dicho era cierto… si lo que le había dicho Naruto había sido mentira… todo apuntaba a que, las imágenes que llevaban todo el día atormentando sus pensamientos… en verdad… **habían sucedido**.  
- "Pero… ¿Por qué Naruto no me dijo nada?" – se pregunto desconcertado, había golpeado a Sai, le había dicho a Naruto que lo amaba, e incluso lo beso, y no solo en los labios… - "Maldición…" – maldijo en su mente, ¿Por qué había hecho todo aquello? ¿Naruto acaso no le había dicho nada porque todo eso era algo realmente incomodo y no quería recordarlo? ¿Le daba vergüenza? Demonios, eran demasiadas interrogantes en su mente… y no tenía la suficiente calma o el suficiente uso de razón como para contestarlas todas.  
Pero la pregunta que le ganaba a todas… y lo que atacaba su mente como disparos simultáneos: **¡¿Por qué razón en la tierra y el universo le había dicho a Naruto que lo amaba?  
**  
- "Quizás… solo quizás… pudiera ser…" – estuvo a punto de pensar, pero no se lo iba a permitir, todo aquello fue obra del alcohol.** – "Todo… fue obra del alcohol, el no me gusta, y punto final"  
**

Su debate mental, de nuevo, y maldito el destino que nunca lo dejaba cuestionarse en paz, fue interrumpido cuando Naruto entro a la cocina hiperventilando, totalmente hiperactivo, y se acerco a él.  
- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto curioso, pero con una sonrisa.  
- Me relajo… - mintió Sasuke, estaba haciendo todo menos relajarse.  
- ¡Vamos, ven a jugar! – le pidió de nuevo.  
- No, Naruto… - se negó de nuevo Sasuke, pero Naruto no parecía que iba a aceptar un "No" por respuesta.  
- ¡Oh vamos! Hable con ellos y acomodaremos los equipos para que tu y yo luchemos contra Deidara, Tobi, Zetsu, Kakuzu… e Itachi. – explico Naruto con una traviesa sonrisa.  
Ya la oferta no sonaba tan mal, poderle pegarle a Itachi en la cara, quizás fuera divertido.  
- Bien… pero solo una vez. – acepto con una sonrisa de medio lado, y Naruto pego un brinco de felicidad, sumándose su enorme y bella sonrisa, y de nuevo, salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el patio. – "Demonios… ¿Cómo accedí?" – se pregunto riendo incrédulo, mientras caminaba hacia el patio. – Ah… ya se… - suspiro saliendo de la casa.

**"Esa maldita sonrisa"**


	21. Capitulo 21

[Escribir texto]

**21er capitulo: Año Nuevo**

Verdaderamente, las dos primeras semanas sin su madre fueron difíciles, pero a la mitad de la segunda semana se decidió a alegrarse, no permitiría estar triste cuando muy bien sabría que su madre le diría hasta el cansancio que no se deprimiera, ella no lo hizo cuando murió su padre, no lo iba a hacer el ahora. Además, no estaba solo, eso lo ayudaba mucho, Sakura, Itachi, Jiraiya, y sobre todo, Sasuke, estaban allí para él, ¿Por qué deprimirse?  
Pasar todas aquellas semanas con ellos hacia todo más fácil, incluso el hecho de ver el armario al otro lado de la habitación cuando despertaba ya no lo deprimía como antes. Más bien, despertar en esa habitación se había convertido en algo divertido desde que coloco el teclado que le había regalado Sasuke justo frente a la cama.  
Todas las mañanas cuando se despertaba, aunque algo somnoliento obviamente, al observar aquel teclado, una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, no solo porque podía tocar cuando quisiera, si no porque se lo había regalado Sasuke, y realmente la intención con la que lo hizo, y más importante aún, que lo haya hecho, lo alegraba bastante. Era increíblemente divertido levantarse temprano para tocar el teclado durante dos horas o más, hasta que Jiraiya llegaba a reclamarle que se detuviera y que lo dejara dormir, al menos así era desde hacía pocos días atrás.

Ya al siguiente parpadeo estaban a treinta uno de diciembre, día de año nuevo. Naruto se preguntaba que harían ese día, quizás Sasuke lo volviera invitar a pasar esa noche con su familia, sinceramente, esperaba que así fuera, el solo pensamiento de poder pasar fin de año con Sasuke le dibujaba una sonrisa en los labios. Ahora que lo pensaba, últimamente, siempre que estaba cerca de Sasuke, o simplemente hablando de él, o incluso, pensando en el cómo estaba en ese momento, hacia que su corazón empezara a latir con fuerza, ya sabía que le gustaba Sasuke pero… no se esperaba que fuera tan marcado, realmente, nunca había notado lo mucho que le gustaba la compañía de Sasuke, pero esas ultimas semanas, que las paso prácticamente con él y con Itachi en verdad lo ayudaron a darse cuenta de lo poco divertido que podía ser todo si no estaba con él. Y sinceramente, lo único que podía recordarle a Sasuke mientras no estuviera con él, era tocar aquel teclado. Ahora el tocar tenía un significado más, el recuerdo de sus padres, y el recuerdo de Sasuke.

De repente, sus pensamientos sobre la almohada fueron interrumpidos por un fuerte golpeteo en su puerta.  
- ¡Naruto, despierta chico! ¡El centro comercial abre temprano, y hoy estará repleto de gente! – le grito Jiraiya desde el otro lado de la puerta, golpeando esta con fuerza.  
- ¡Enseguida voy Ero-sennin! - respondió el dándose la vuelta y tapando su cabeza con la almohada.  
- ¡Nada de enseguida voy, te quiero en la cocina en cinco minutos! – le grito y lo próximo que oyó fueron los pesados pasos del profesor alejándose.  
- "Rayos… ¿Por qué nunca tengo a Sasuke cuando lo necesito?" – suspiro en sus pensamientos mientras se levantaba lentamente de la cama. Esa era una de las situaciones donde daría un pulmón o un riñón por estar con Sasuke y no con Jiraiya.

Lucho contra si durante varios segundos para no sentarse en el teclado en vez de vestirse, se alisto y fue directamente a la cocina.

- Por fin, pensé que te habías vuelto a dormir, muchacho. – rio Jiraiya al verlo entrar a la cocina frotándose uno de sus ojos. – Ten, tu desayuno. – le dijo el viejo colocando en el desayunador un tazón de Ramen.  
- Lo amo, Ero-sennin. – musito Naruto con una hambrienta sonrisa y su vista fija en el tazón, y rápidamente se sentó frente a este y empezó a devorarlo.  
- Dios santo, chico, eres idéntico a Minato. – rio el profesor acercándose a él y alborotándole el pelo.  
- ¡Lo sé! – afirmo Naruto dirigiéndole una amplia sonrisa.  
- "Si, ya está mejor…" – pensó contento Jiraiya mientras veía al rubio sostener una honesta y contenta sonrisa mientras seguía comiendo su desayuno.

Luego de terminar su desayuno, descansaron unos minutos y partieron hacia el centro comercial.

- ¡Sasuke! – oyó el llamado de su hermano mayor desde la puerta, no sabía cómo lo escuchaba cuando la almohada tapaba toda su cabeza. - ¡Despierta, hermanito! – no quería levantarse, de verdad no quería.  
- ¡Demonios! ¿Qué quieres? – le grito sin retirar la almohada de su cabeza y solo asomando su boca por un pequeño espacio.  
- ¡Baja a desayunar, recuerda que acompañaremos a mama y a papa en la reunión de la compañía! - le respondió su hermano.

Rayos, se le había olvidado por completo ese estúpido detalle. El quería tener una tarde tranquila, quizás salir con Naruto al parque, algo normal, sin que tuviera que estar involucrado su hermano…

¿Por qué tenían que arrastrarlo a esas cosas? Lo único que hacía era estar sentado en una silla con un molesto traje mientras observaba como su padre hablaba de finanzas y cosas que él no entendía, o muy bien no le interesaban.  
- ¡Sasuke! – insistió de nuevo su hermano mayor.  
- "Demonios… cállate…" – bufo Sasuke en su mente, y sentándose en la cama lanzo la almohada hacia la puerta - ¡YA! ¡Me desperté! ¡Enseguida bajo! - le grito, un poco fuera de sus casillas, era demasiado temprano como para que lo estuvieran despertando así.  
Lo único que escucho después de eso fueron los pasos de Itachi por el pasillo, los cuales después de pocos segundos desaparecieron poco a poco.

Y de repente, luego de haber se cambiado y a punto de salir de su habitación, escucho el celular sonando y lo atendió mientras cerraba la puerta tras sí.  
- ¡Increíble! ¡No pensaba encontrarte despierto! - rio la voz del otro lado del teléfono apenas contesto.  
Lo único que podía aliviar su malhumor matutino, al menos ese día, la voz de Naruto.  
- Lo mismo digo. – dijo Sasuke mientras una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.  
- ¡Que gracioso! – rio Naruto sarcásticamente. – Sasuke, dime que hoy estas libre… - suspiro con algo de esperanza.  
- Define libre. - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que tener que ir a esa reunión? Prefería mil veces salir con Naruto, al menos no se aburriría.  
- No me digas… - se quejo Naruto – Rayos, estoy atrapado con Ero-sennin haciendo compras ¡apenas estamos en la primera parada y ya me estoy volviendo loco! – suspiro Naruto desesperado, o al menos así se oía.  
Sasuke tuvo que reprimir un poco la risa – No estoy mejor que tu, Usuratonkachi, mis padres me arrastraran a una estúpida reunión en la compañía de papa… - suspiro fastidiado el pelinegro.  
- Con un demonio… - musito algo molesto el rubio - De todas formas… quería preguntarte, ¿Qué vamos a hacer en la noche? – pregunto, de nuevo con esperanza.  
- Itachi se reunirá con los de Akatsuki en el café… tendrán su celebración ahí, solo si tu vas tendré la voluntad de ir, así que vas a ir. – le indico con seguridad, Itachi no lo arrastraría a una fiesta de fin de año de los Akatsuki para ver como estos se emborrachaban, al menos no solo.  
- ¡¿Fiesta en Akatsuki? – Pregunto emocionado.  
- Si. – respondió Sasuke.  
- Pero… ¿Tu familia no se reúne? – pregunto intrigado, él pensaba que habría alguna cena, como en Navidad.  
- Oh no, nosotros nos reunimos el primero. – aclaro, y viendo el silencio del rubio, que significaba que no entendía, decidió seguir hablando. – Somos raros, lo sé, pero así es mi familia. – suspiro pasando su mano por su nuca.  
Naruto emitió contento una sonrisa, pensaba que la familia de Sasuke seria todo menos rara.  
- ¡Si, enseguida voy! – grito de repente Naruto, Sasuke por lógica dedujo que debía de hablarle a Ero-sennin. – Rayos… me debo ir… - suspiro desconsolado el rubio. – Si nos desocupamos temprano… ¿Puedo ir a tu casa o podrías ir a casa de Ero-sennin, y vamos a algún lado? - pregunto Naruto.  
- Por supuesto, cuando salga de la reunión de mi padre, si no estoy muerto, te llamo. – respondió Sasuke emitiendo una pequeña carcajada, la cual Naruto respondió igual.  
- ¡Perfecto! – asintió Naruto con felicidad, al menos tenía una rayo de esperanza. – Entonces hablamos luego, Sasuke. – se despidió Naruto.  
- Hasta luego, Usuratonkachi. – respondió Sasuke y luego de volver a decirse ambos "Adiós" trancaron.  
- Algo me dice… que no saldré vivo de esa reunión… - suspiro Sasuke terminando de bajar las escaleras para dirigirse a la cocina, comer, luego darse un baño para después ir a la aburrida reunión. 

- Ero-sennin, esa cosa no tiene nada de interesante… ¿Cómo rayos puede vender tantos libros?- se quejo Naruto por quinta vez, discutiendo con el viejo sobre los raros libros que este escribía, que para colmo se publicaban y de hecho vendían.  
- ¡Estas aun muy joven para entender la complejidad de esos libros! – bufaba el viejo siempre que Naruto lo contradecía.  
- Oh, por favor, Sasuke lee libros más complicados que esos. – musito cruzándose de brazos.  
- Entonces esos libros son demasiado complejos para ti – rio Ero-sennin revolviéndole el pelo a Naruto.  
- No me hace gracia, Ero-sennin. – bufo Naruto acomodándose el pelo luego de que el viejo retirara su mano de este.

Luego de cinco minutos hablando de sobre que iban a almorzar, pagaron las cosas y regresaron al auto para hacer la próxima parada: La licorería.

- ¡Ero-sennin, eso es demasiado Sake! – Lo regañó Naruto cuando vio que el profesor se llevaba una caja completa de Sake.  
- No es para mí solo, chico. – explico Jiraiya dejando la caja en el carrito de compras.  
- ¿Acaso tu y Tsunade no baachan se van a emborrachar otra vez? – exclamo el rubio sorprendido, hacían eso todos los santos años.  
- Nosotros y unos amigos más. – respondió con una enorme sonrisa.  
- Lo que usted diga, Ero-sennin. – suspiro Naruto cruzándose de brazos. 

Mientras Naruto sufría con Jiraiya y sus historias sobre su adolescencia y de cómo conoció a su padre, Sasuke se encaminaba a la aburrida reunión en la compañía de su padre.  
- Repíteme porque rayos tenía que venir… - se quejo Sasuke en voz baja hacia su hermano mientras estacionaban frente al edificio de oficinas.  
- Mama nos pidió venir, además se vería mal que no vinieras, pequeño Sasuke. – le aclaro igualmente en voz baja.  
- No me digas así. – bufo Sasuke frunciendo el seño.  
- No te enfades, Sasuke, vamos… - dijo con una sonrisa mientras se bajaba del carro.  
Sasuke bufo una vez mas y siguió a su hermano, su padre y su madre, fuera del auto y hacia la entrada de la edificación.  
Se dirigieron hacia uno de los elevadores y subieron en silencio, bueno, si en silencio se entendía por el padre de Sasuke diciéndoles como debían comportarse, cosa que ya sabían muy bien pero siempre se los repetía como si ellos fueran unos delincuentes, en especial a Sasuke, pues si, fueron en silencio hasta el último piso, donde era la reunión.  
Entraron al salón y empezaron saludando a todo ser vivo que estaba allí, algo que era realmente molesto, ya que siempre que lo hacían Fugaku presentaba a cada uno, y ciertamente, Sasuke detestaba sonreír falsamente y hacerle una reverencia a cada santa persona que debía saludar.  
- Sasuke aunque sea trata de fingir mejor la sonrisa. – le susurro su hermano mientras se dirigían a su mesa luego de saludar al vicepresidente, que por suerte era la última persona que debían saludar.  
- ¿Cómo quieres que haga? Detesto esto… - chasqueo Sasuke en voz baja para que su padre no lo escuchara.  
- Bueno, no te puedo culpar… - suspiro Itachi, y se sentó en su asiento, al igual que Sasuke. – Pero sabes, pensé que te gustaría una tarde silenciosa, sin Naruto gritando y riendo como loco todo el tiempo. – rio Itachi.  
- ¿Qué demonios te hizo pensar que prefería esto? – pregunto con una ceja arqueada, su hermano era la última persona que pensó que le diría algo como eso.  
- ¿No te andas quejando siempre que Naruto es muy molestoso? – pregunto con, una algo picara, sonrisa, mas Sasuke no le respondió, solo lo miro con algo de rabia. – Últimamente no, ¿verdad? – rio Itachi y se acomodo mejor en su asiento y se cruzo de brazos.  
- "No puede callarse ni un minuto…" – se quejo Sasuke en sus pensamientos – "Aunque… si es cierto…" – pensó sin querer.  
Las horas pasaron y empezaron a servir los aperitivos y la comida principal.  
Todo permanecía casi totalmente en silencio, en especial en la mesa de Sasuke, lo único que llegaba a escuchar era la gruesa voz de su padre hablando con el vicepresidente, que se encontraba en la misma mesa que ellos, su madre hablando de vez en cuando con la esposa de este, e Itachi opinaba esporádicamente en ambas conversaciones. A diferencia de Sasuke, que jugaba con sus palillos o se quedaba observando la enorme ventana al otro lado de la habitación.  
Ahora que lo pensaba, y estaba un tiempo sin Naruto, se daba cuenta que se había acostumbrado mucho, pero mucho a su presencia esas ultimas semanas, y ahora que no estaba con él, maldición, sentía como si le hiciera demasiada falta. De hecho más de una vez podía imaginarse algún comentario extraño del rubio, justo a su lado, donde casualmente había un puesto vacio. O quizás creyó haber escuchado su molesta y ruidosa risa más de una vez, o haber visto el azul de sus ojos o el amarillo de su cabello.  
Estuvo tentado a mandarle mensajes, solo para entretenerse en algo y hablar con él, pero cuando reviso su celular maldijo a la compañía telefónica como unas doscientas veces al ver que no tenia mensajes.  
En cierto momento de la reunión su padre intento presentarle a varias hijas de los empresarios de la empresa, sabía muy bien que su padre quería que se casara con alguien con dinero e importante, pero odiaba que hiciera eso, las chicas eran superficiales y estúpidas, no tenían absolutamente nada de interesante, era en esos momentos que lo hacían preferir a Sakura o a cualquier chica de su escuela.  
- ¿Juegas algún deporte, Sasuke? – pregunto la quinta chica que conocía en la tarde, y no era sorpresa, era también la quinta vez que le preguntaban eso, ya podía adivinar las cosas que le iban a preguntar.  
- Futbol. – respondió el a secas, la falsa sonrisa se había borrado por si sola a la mitad de la tercera, o quizás en la segunda.  
- ¡Que genial! – no era la primera vez que le decían eso, "Si quiera esfuércense en usar otro adjetivo, dios mío", pensó Sasuke. - ¿Y tocas un instrumento? – no, sinceramente no había variedad.  
- La guitarra. – respondió, a secas nuevamente. – "¡Increíble, eres tan genial Sasuke!" – se repitió en su mente, sabiendo que diría exactamente eso, o siquiera algo parecido.  
- ¡Increíble, tienes muchas cualidades Sasuke! – exclamo la chica, bueno, no le atino, pero era la segunda vez que alguna decía eso.

Si, eran esos momentos en los que prefería a Sakura o cualquier chica de su escuela, o incluso, estuvo a punto de preferir al propio Naruto que a cualquier chica de las que había conocido.  
- "¿Decir que tengo novio no me librara de esta porquería?" – Pensó fastidiado cuando la muchacha se levanto del asiento dejándole una tarjeta de presentación con su teléfono y nombre en ella. – "Aunque, papa me mataría si me niego a esto…" – suspiro Sasuke derrotado, aunque de verdad se oía tentador el probarlo con alguna a ver que le decía, lo que hizo que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro.  
- ¿Por qué la sonrisa, Sasuke? – pregunto de repente Itachi, quien había salido de la nada sentándose a su lado.  
- Estaba pensando en una manera de deshacerme de todas esas chicas. – respondió Sasuke cruzándose de piernas y brazos y manteniendo su sonrisa.  
- Oh, no me digas, ¿Cuál es tu brillante plan, Holmes? – rio Itachi inclinándose hacia su hermano.  
- No te interesa. – suspiro Sasuke borrando sus sonrisa.  
- ¿Qué ibas a decirles, que lo lamentabas pero eras gay y tenias novio? – pregunto Itachi con una divertida sonrisa.  
Maldito bastardo ¿Como adivinaba?  
Sasuke solo se limito a dirigirle una furtiva mirada, e Itachi solo emitió unas pequeñas carcajadas.  
- Créeme, funciona. – le dijo colocándole una mano en el hombro y sonriéndole, para al segundo siguiente levantarse de la silla para ir a hablar con un conocido, hijo de uno de los empresarios.  
- Cabeza de percebe… - bufo Sasuke en voz baja, e Itachi se devolvió como si lo hubiera escuchado.  
- ¿Qué dijiste? – pregunto volteándose con la misma sonrisa.  
-Nada.  
- Otra cosa, si lo haces, utiliza a Naruto. – sugirió rápidamente, y la furtiva mirada de Sasuke se pronuncio mas.  
- Ya vete – exclamo Sasuke mirando hacia el lado contrario, y lo último que escucho de su hermano fue una risa y luego sus pasos alejándose.  
- "¿Por qué le divertirá tanto molestarme con eso?" – se quejo Sasuke en sus pensamientos. – "¿Qué acaso el mundo estaba conspirado en su contra para siempre recordarle aquel asunto?" – suspiro para sí. – "Si, debe ser eso…" – concluyo, era cierto, el mundo lo odiaba.

- ¿Qué mas falta, chico? – pregunto Jiraiya saliendo de uno de los pasillos del tercer supermercado que visitaban.  
- La carne de cerdo. – responde Naruto revisando la larga lista del viejo, se notaba que casi nunca compraba en el supermercado.  
- ¡A la sección de carnes! – exclamó con una gran sonrisa Jiraiya dirigiéndose hacia allá, y Naruto estuvo a punto de seguirlo hasta que un toque en su hombro lo hizo voltear.  
- ¿Sa…Sai? – pregunto sorprendido con sus ojos abiertos hasta más no poder y apretó sus labios con fuerza mientras su seño se fruncía un poco, ver a ese sujeto no le traía muy buenas memorias que se diga. Pero le sorprendió ver que no estaba solo, al ver al chico que andaba a su lado su expresión se relajo y cambio a una de ligera sorpresa.  
Era un chico un poco más alto que el, amable mirada, de piel blanca, aunque no tan pálida como la de Sai, cabello blanco y hasta los hombros, y sus ojos eran totalmente negros.  
- Ah, Naruto, el es Kami Keishiro – Aclaro Sai señalando al chico a su lado. – Keishiro, el es Uzumaki Naruto, del que te hable el otro día. – dijo Sai y el muchacho de cabello blanco emitió una suave risa.  
- Mucho gusto, Uzumaki – dijo con cortesía Keishiro haciendo una pequeña reverencia.  
- Mucho gusto. – respondió el rubio haciendo lo mismo.  
- Sai, pueden conversar aquí tranquilos, yo iré a buscar los panes antes que me quiten el turno. – aseguro Keishiro señalando la zona de panadería del mercado, y con una suave sonrisa.  
- Bien, iré para allá luego. – aseguro Sai volteándose ligeramente hacia él.  
- Bien. – asintió el chico y antes de irse beso rápidamente a Sai y se fue.

Un momento, ¿Qué? ¿Lo beso?  
Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron como platos al ver aquello.

- Naruto… - comenzó diciendo Sai, devolviéndose hacia el rubio, pero su expresión cambio a una extrañada al ver la sorpresa del rubio. – Ah, es mi novio. – aclaro con una alegre sonrisa.  
- ¿No…novio? – pregunto, aun en cierto estado de shock.  
- Si, ¿Celoso? – Pregunto burlonamente Sai, e inmediatamente la expresión del rubio cambio y su seño se frunció para mirar a Sai en vez de al espacio.  
- Solo estoy sorprendido. – aclaro cruzándose de brazos.  
Sai se limito a reír ante aquello, pero luego su sonrisa se borro.  
- Oye, este… escuche lo de tu madre… mi más sentido pésame. – le dijo con una amable sonrisa y le dio unas palmadas en el hombro, y aunque aun le daba algo de asco que Sai le pusiera un dedo encima, sabía que era para apoyarlo, y el escalofrió se contuvo. – Ino me lo dijo…  
- Gracias – le agradeció con una sonrisa, en verdad no quería acordarse de aquello, pero bueno, se debía acostumbrar, por suerte ya estaba comenzando a hacerlo.  
- ¿Vives solo ahora? – pregunto curioso, al parecer nunca se caracterizaba por ser discreto.  
- No, vivo con Ero-sennin, es un gran amigo de la familia, así que… - explico Naruto encogiéndose de hombros.  
- Y… ¿Cómo está Sasuke? – pregunto con una sonrisa algo divertida.  
Naruto solo pudo fruncirle el seño, sabía bien porque se lo preguntaba, y no era precisamente por cortesía. – Bien, está bien – dijo a la final, y Sai emitió unas pequeñas carcajadas.  
- Me alegro – rio Sai con aquella molesta sonrisa de loco que a veces ponía.  
Y de repente, y por suerte para Naruto, Keishiro llego de repente por detrás de Sai y le toco el hombro, lo que lo obligo a voltear.  
- ¡Estamos listos! – exclamo con una sonrisa sosteniendo en alto una bolsa de pan.  
- Entonces debemos irnos, nos veremos luego Naruto, que pases buen año nuevo. – decía mientras se despedía con un gesto de la mano.  
- Igualmente. – le dijo con una ligera sonrisa.  
- Mis saludos a Sasuke – rio Sai y Naruto se limito solo a suspirar un poco.  
Keishiro igualmente se despidió con un gesto de la mano, y Naruto se lo devolvió.  
Ambos voltearon dirigiéndose hacia los mostradores para pagar sus compras y se perdieron lentamente en la multitud.  
- "Eso debió ser lo más raro que me ha pasado hasta ahora…" – pensó Naruto luego de que un escalofrió recorriera su cuerpo luego de ver como Sai y Keishiro se tomaban de manos mientras caminaban.  
Por suerte siguiente a eso escucho la voz del viejo que lo llamaba desde el final del corredor.  
- ¡Naruto! ¡Nos vamos! – le grito Jiraiya y Naruto asintió y fue hasta él para acompañarlo a pagar y por fin irse de allí.

- Solo una chica mas, Sasuke, no te estreses… - le aseguro Itachi con sus brazos apoyados en el espaldar del asiento de Sasuke, y su cabeza apoyado en los mismos, con una ligera sonrisa.  
- Eso lo dices tú porque no has tenido que soportar a siete muchachas estúpidas. – gruño Sasuke mirando de reojo a su hermano.  
- Eso te pasa por no haber conseguido novia. – le reprocho Itachi, y estuvo a punto de golpearlo en el rostro, aprovechando que lo tenía cerca, pero tuvo que controlarse debido a que la ultima chica se acercaba.  
- Buenos tardes, Sasuke. – le dijo con una sonrisa la ultima chica con la que tendría que hablar, y descaradamente acerco mas el asiento hacia Sasuke y se sentó cruzando una de sus piernas, tenía en sus ojos una mirada casi seductora, era por mucho la mas, hablando vulgarmente, lanzada de todas, a Sasuke le estaban entrando ganas de vomitar.  
- Buenas. – respondió el a secas.  
Itachi se quedo observando eso fascinado, aunque extrañado por la actitud de la joven.  
- Me llamo Alix, mucho gusto, Uchiha Sasuke. – se presento con educación pero con una picara sonrisa, y le extendió una tarjetilla de presentación.  
- Mucho gusto. – dijo solo por educación y tomo la tarjetilla y la leyó, "Taylor Alix", rezaba esta, y luego la guardo en su chaqueta.  
- Y dime, Sasuke, ¿Cuáles son tus pasatiempos? – pregunto con aquella picara sonrisa.  
- Toco la guitarra y juego futbol. – ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había dicho eso, y aunque sabía que le faltaba fotografía, no quería tener otro tópico mas para alargar las conversaciones.  
- ¿Juegas futbol? Ese deporte es muy rudo... ¿Entonces eres rudo para todo? – rio de manera picara, y algo seductora. Se quedo unos segundos en shock total, era la primera vez que escuchaba eso, y en verdad, le enfermaba más que cualquiera de las pasadas y apenadas chicas que había conocido.  
Si no salía de allí pronto, en verdad vomitaría, además que aquello le dejaría un trauma mas para el resto de su vida.  
- Discúlpame un momento. – dijo cuando el shock había pasado un poco, inclinando un poco la cabeza y luego volteándose hacia su sorprendido hermano. – Dame tu celular. – le dijo en voz baja, y su hermano reacciono.  
- ¿Para? – le pregunto, aunque ya tenía una idea.  
- Solo dámelo… necesito llamar a Naruto o moriré. – respondió honestamente, si no hablaba con alguien que no quisiera lanzársele encima como esa chica, su cabeza explotaría, y para su desgracia su teléfono no tenia saldo, así que no podía llamar al rubio, debía usar el de su hermano.  
- Este bien, toma. – le dijo sacando su celular y dándoselo en la mano a Sasuke, el cual se levanto enseguida y fue hasta los baños del salón.

- Maldición Naruto contesta… - suspiro recostado en una pared del baño de hombres.  
- ¿Itachi? – pregunto extrañado el rubio al contestar.  
- Al fin contestas, Usuratonkachi. – gruño al oír la voz de Naruto.  
- ¿Sasuke? ¿Qué rayos haces con el teléfono de Itachi? ¿Y qué le pasa al tuyo? Estuve intentando llamarte como por dos horas y no contestabas. – Afirmo Naruto, algo sorprendido.  
- No tengo mi celular a mano, además, no tengo saldo, las llamadas no llegan. – respondió Sasuke.  
- Maldición me urgía hablar contigo, me ha pasado la cosa más rara del mundo. – Conto Naruto.  
No podía ser que a ambos les pasaran cosas raras.  
- Parece que estamos igual, ¿Qué rayos te paso? – pregunto Sasuke.  
- Estábamos en el mercado y me encontré a Sai. – inmediatamente a Sasuke le apareció una vena de celos en la frente – Y estaba con el novio… ha sido lo más incomodo que he visto… fue asqueroso. – aseguro Naruto con un escalofrío.  
Al parecer si le podían pasar cosas raras a ambos.  
Aunque sinceramente a Sasuke le alegraba que tuviera novio, así no acercaría a Naruto otra vez.  
- ¿Y qué demonios te paso a ti? – pregunto riendo ligeramente el rubio, le daba mucha curiosidad lo feo que debía haber sido la situación como para que lo llamara.  
- Papa me obligo a conocer a un montón de chicas… dios, si son estúpidas… y acabo de hablar con la última… Naruto créeme cuando te digo, jamás había escuchado algo tan asqueroso de la boca de una chica… - suspiro con igualmente un escalofrío, y lo próximo que escucho fue una risa de su amigo.  
- Dios, ¿Qué rayos te dijo? – pregunto riendo.  
- No voy ni siquiera a decirlo. – bufo Sasuke, siempre se burlaba de su desgracia.  
Naruto seguía riendo ante la situación de Sasuke.  
Y de repente, una ligera sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Sasuke, pero por alguna razón la borro enseguida, esperen, ¿Aun celos hacia Sai?, ¿Sonreír al escuchar la risa del rubio?, maldición, todo aquello debía parar.  
- Naruto, para ya. – le pidió borrando su sonrisa.  
- Lo siento Sasuke, es que me causa tanta risa los problemas que pasas por ser tan apuesto. – afirmo riendo, y sin medir el tamaño de sus palabras.  
¿Qué rayos?  
A los segundos del silencio de Sasuke, Naruto cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho.  
- Este… yo, debo irme, Ero-sennin me llama para algo… hablamos luego. – se despidió nervioso e inmediatamente tranco el teléfono. – "Maldición, ¿Por qué dije eso?" – se regaño a si mismo mientras apretaba con fuerza su celular.

"…es que me causa tanta risa los problemas que pasas por ser tan apuesto"  
¿Había escuchado bien? Naruto jamás había dicho algo como eso…  
Pero lo peor del caso era… que luego de haber escuchado eso, la ligera sonrisa había vuelto a aparecer en su rostro, pero por supuesto, la borro en seguida.  
- "Lo ves, si te gusta" – le dijo aquella molesta voz en su cabeza, que aunque se pudiera interpretar como "conciencia", era todo menos eso. – "No me gusta…" – negó. – "Por favor Sasuke, si te dijera que Naruto está siendo perseguido otra vez por Sai y que lo beso de nuevo te molestarías, ¿No es así?" – Su conciencia lo atormentaba de nuevo, y odiaba admitirlo, pero esta vez, debía pensarlo dos veces antes de contestar – "Pues si me molesto cuando lo vi besándolo…" – pensó derrotado. – "¿Lo ves? Esos son celos" – afirmo de nuevo aquella voz. – "Y te molesto cuando salía con Hinata, ¿O no? Porque pasaba más tiempo con ella que contigo" – rio esta, y Sasuke bufo con fuerza, no podía negar aquello, en verdad le había molestado. – "Pero no por esas razones me debe gustar" – gruño Sasuke. – "Los celos son una señal de amor, ¿Lo sabías?" – recordó algo que le había dicho, que raro, su hermano en una de esas conversaciones a la fuerza que tuvo con él. – "Y otra cosa… estando sin él tantas horas como hoy, te hizo extrañarlo, de hecho, en este momento lo extrañas, quisieras estar con él para burlarte de sus tonterías y para volver a ver esa sonrisa…" – Le decía esa voz, esa molesta voz, y estaba empezando a cansarse. – "Me haces el favor de callarte…a mi no me podría gustar Naruto, además, seria en vano porque…" – pero enseguida callo apenas empezó a considerarlo – "¿Ves? Me estas confundiendo… a mi no me gusta" – negó con todo lo que pudo, pero la voz continuo – "Y si te digo… que cuando salgas de este baño te encontraras con Naruto y le podrás dar un beso" – rio su conciencia, y sin el quererlo, en vez de darle asco o no darle importancia, su corazón dio un brinco enorme, y se quedo palpitando con fuerza. – "Te atrape, si te gusta" – Sasuke se mordía con fuerza su labio inferior de la rabia, eso no podía ser verdad, así que se dio un golpe en la cabeza, se metió el teléfono de Itachi en el bolsillo y salió del baño.

Maldita conciencia, cuando salió vio en la pared contraria al rubio diciendo su nombre durante el lapso corto de unos segundos, y luego desapareció.  
- "Maldición" – gruño para sí mientras regresaba a su mesa, donde por suerte, la loca chica ya no estaba.  
- Te estabas tardando, ¿Qué tanto hablaste con Naruto? – rio Itachi extendiéndole su mano para que le diera su celular.  
- No hable mucho, tenia cosas que hacer. – mintió Sasuke y se sentó en su asiento. – ¿Cómo te libraste de ella?  
- Ah, utilice tu idea y le dije que tenias un gracioso y rubio noviecito, y se paro enfadada. – rio Itachi con una burlona sonrisa.  
- No, en serio. – suspiro enfadado Sasuke al escuchar aquello.  
- En serio, se lo dije, debías ver lo enfadada que estaba. – insistió Itachi con la sonrisa, mas la furtiva mirada de su hermano menor no cesaba. – Bien, no me creas si no quieres. – rio Itachi comiendo un pequeño bocadillo de leche de la mesa.  
Sasuke suspiro inconforme y se dispuso a tratar de soportar la hora que faltaba de la reunión.

- Oye, llame a Naruto – dijo de repente Itachi cuando regreso del pasillo, luego de haberse parado hacia media hora.  
- ¿Para qué? – pregunto Sasuke levantándole una ceja.  
- Me dijo que en quince minutos estaría en casa de Jiraiya, así que cuando salgamos de aquí y lleguemos a la casa, tomamos mi auto y vamos a buscarlo para que nos ayude a preparar las cosas en Akatsuki con los chicos, ¿Qué te parece? – pregunto Itachi con aquella insinuadora sonrisa que dice "Se que dirás que sí, pero igual que pregunto"  
- Me parece bien. – respondió a secas, ocultando de su perceptivo y malvado hermano mayor la sonrisa en su rostro y lo rápido que palpitaba su corazón, no podía negar que no se alegraba de que por fin se iría de ese lugar y vería a su mejor amigo.

De nuevo se había perdido en sus pensamientos mientras observaba las piedrecillas dentro de un florero al centro de la mesa, hasta que un toque en su hombro lo hizo girar hacia su hermano.  
- Tu novio está llamando – le dijo Itachi con una sonrisa extendiéndole su celular, y Sasuke lo miro con furia, a lo que su hermano no movió ni un musculo de su rostro, solo le acerco más el endemoniado aparato que no dejaba de vibrar.  
Sasuke solo volteó sus ojos y tomo con desgane el celular, recibiendo una risa entre dientes de parte de Itachi.  
- "Tampoco lo negó, ¿O sí?" – pensó divertido en su mente Itachi cuando vio a Sasuke tomando la llamada sin siquiera replicar al loco comentario que había hecho, como solía hacerlo.  
- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Sasuke al contestar.  
- ¡Sasuke! – exclamo con felicidad su amigo. – Pues, quería avisar que ya estaba aquí en la casa… - rio nerviosamente Naruto, no podía creer que estuviera gastando su poco dinero en eso, pero debía hacerlo.  
- Ah, está bien, nosotros deberíamos salir de aquí como en… - No tenía ni la mas mínima idea de en cuando terminaría esa tortura, así que con una ceja arqueada se volteo hacia Itachi.  
- Como en cinc… - empezó diciendo, mas al voltearse hacia su padre exhalo un suspiro – Quince minutos…- suspiro Itachi.  
- Quince minutos. – respondió Sasuke.  
- Los espero entonces – afirmo Naruto. - ¡Nos vemos! – se despidió Naruto contento.  
- Nos vemos – se despidió Sasuke esbozando una sonrisa que esperaba que Itachi no viera, y tranco. – Toma. – dijo a secas borrando su sonrisa y entregándole el celular a su hermano.

Naruto se sentó en el escritorio de su cuarto para pasar esos cortos quince minutos sin las anécdotas de Jiraiya. Y mientras buscaba que hacer, encontró un lápiz y una hoja en blanco, y pensó que dibujar un poco, aunque no fuera muy bueno, quizás lo divertiría y pasaría su tiempo más rápido.  
Empezó haciendo dos simples pero simpáticos muñequitos de palillos, y de repente a uno le deformo la redonda cabeza para agregarle unos picos arriba, como si fueran cabellos y una alegre sonrisa, y al otro le agrego dos gruesos mechones a los lados, sumando una mirada amargada y amenazadora hacia el sujeto a su lado.  
Los hizo a ambos uno al lado del otro y abrazándose por los hombros, no era gran cosa, eran muñequitos de palillos, por favor, pero no se veía del todo mal.

Tardo minutos luego de haberlo terminado para darse cuenta que lo que había dibujado era nada más ni nada menos que su persona junto a Sasuke.  
Se quedo observando el dibujo con los ojos totalmente abiertos, hasta que lentamente se fueron cerrando al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa se formaba en su boca. Y así, esta misma crecía cada vez más, hasta transformarse en ligeras carcajadas, y manteniendo la sonrisa devolvió su vista al dibujo y escribió su nombre y el de Sasuke debajo de los muñecos.  
- "Ah, maldición…" – suspiro para sí mientras observaba el dibujo.  
No podía creer que el único dibujo que hacía en siglos era él junto a su mejor amigo. Aunque si lo pensaba mejor, no era tan extraño, meses atrás, quizás hubiera sido Sakura en vez de Sasuke… pero que cruel es el destino, ¿No es así? Y por un momento, sintió lastima por sí mismo por no poder decirle a Sasuke, pero sabía muy bien que era lo mejor.

Y para sacarlo de sus pensamientos y salvarlo de una kilométrica sesión con su conciencia su teléfono sonó mostrando el teléfono de Itachi.  
- Estamos a cinco minutos. – dijo inmediatamente la voz de Sasuke cuando el levanto el teléfono.  
- ¡Esta bien! – afirmo con una gran sonrisa Naruto, y antes de que Sasuke trancara escucho una ligera risa entre dientes de parte del moreno.

Naruto dejo su dibujo en la mesa y salió de su cuarto para esperar en el recibido a los hermanos. E incluso, en menos de cinco minutos, estaban tocando la puerta.  
- ¡Sasuke! ¡Itachi! – los saludo felizmente el muchacho abriéndoles la puerta. – Pasen. – les dijo apartándose de la puerta para que ambos pasaran.  
- ¿Cómo estas, chico? – Lo saludo con una sonrisa Itachi con un gesto de la mano.  
- De maravilla, aunque la mañana con Ero-Sennin no fue muy divertida – rio encogiéndose de hombros.  
- Me puedo imaginar… - suspiro Itachi.  
- Tu mañana estuvo mejor que la mía… - suspiro Sasuke pasando su mano por su nuca.  
- Eso depende de cómo lo veas. – se cruzo de brazos Naruto mientras mantenía una sonrisa ante la asesina mirada de su amigo. – Esperen un minuto, solo buscare mi bufanda – informo el rubio y se dispuso a irse a su habitación cuando Sasuke se ofreció a acompañarlo, así que acepto y fueron ambos.

- ¿De verdad eran tan aburridas todas las chicas? – pregunto riendo Naruto mientras entraban al cuarto del susodicho luego de que Sasuke le contara su desafortunada jornada en la compañía de su padre.  
- Como no tienes idea… - suspiro Sasuke yendo por alguna razón hacia el escritorio del rubio mientras este buscaba su bufanda, y sinceramente se sorprendió con lo que encontró allí. - "¿Qué rayos?" – pensó al tomar en sus manos una hoja de papel que curiosamente tenía un sencillo dibujo, y cuando se fijo bien se dio cuenta que eran ellos dos, causando que lentamente se formara una sonrisa en su boca, y poco a poco, unas carcajadas salieron de su boca.  
- ¿De qué rayos te ríes, Sasuke? – pregunto extrañado Naruto ya con su bufanda en la mano, y al voltear hacia Sasuke vio que tenía el dibujo en la mano. – "¡Rayos debí haber guardado!" – maldijo con sus ojos abiertos como platos.  
- Es que… - decía entre carcajadas y se le volteo mostrándole el dibujo.  
- ¡No te burles! – bufo Naruto acercándose a él para arrancarle el dibujo de las manos.  
- No me estoy burlando – aseguraba entre risas y retirando el objeto del alcance de Naruto. – Esto esta genial… - rio Sasuke volviendo a ver el dibujo.  
Naruto no pudo haberse sorprendido más.  
- ¿Ah? – pregunto con una ceja arqueada, no podía creer que Sasuke estuviera diciendo eso, sumándose a la gran sonrisa que tenía en su rostro.  
- Nada, vámonos ya, Usuratonkachi. – suspiro Sasuke aun con la sonrisa y dejando el dibujo de nuevo en el escritorio se encamino hacia la puerta pasando antes la mano por el cabello del rubio.  
- "¿Acaso le gustó?" – se pregunto sorprendido viendo como Sasuke salía de la habitación.

Luego de haberse quedado completamente embobado observando la puerta de su habitación por unos cortos segundos, se decidió a seguir rápidamente a Sasuke para irse por fin a Akatsuki para preparar todo para la fiesta de año nuevo. 

El camino en auto se hizo increíblemente corto, quizás unos diez minutos, sabían que eran más, pero parecieron unos simples y cortos diez minutos.  
Era increíble la cantidad de conversación que se podía generar de una simple pregunta como lo es: "¿Qué vamos a hacer?", en especial si quien debía responderla era Itachi.

- Debemos abrir y empezar a ordenar las mesas mientras esperamos que Deidara y los demás lleguen. – decía Itachi mientras con su llave abría la puerta del café.  
- Maldición… creo que necesitas encender la calefacción aquí, Itachi. – se quejo Naruto apenas entro e increíblemente había casi la misma intensidad de frio que en el exterior.  
- A eso voy, chicos, ¿Pueden empezar a mover las mesas del centro hacia la esquina? Necesitaremos algo de espacio. – les pidió Itachi mientras se dirija a la cocina por razones que ellos desconocían.  
Pero sin pelear se pusieron a trabajar, ya que no había nada mejor que hacer y tenían frio.

Poco a poco empezaron a llegar los demás miembros del café, Deidara y Sasori fueron los segundos, seguidos de Kisame, luego Hidan y Kakuzu, y así siguieron.  
Todos los presentes ayudaban a acomodar la estancia o se encontraban bien, terminando de preparar la comida en la cocina, entiéndase por Deidara, Sasori y Hidan, ya que a Tobi apenas y lo habían puesto a mover sillas, quien sabía si haría un desastre si le ponían a hacer otra cosa.

Hubieran empezado a decorar afuera apenas todos llegaron, pero fue imposible dado que una extraña lluvia había comenzado de repente, y tendrían que, lamentablemente, limitarse a hacer la fiesta adentro hasta que escampase.  
Pero por suerte, una fiesta adentro no iba a aguarles la diversión a ellos, eso jamás.

De repente, mientras Kisame e Itachi terminaban de introducir la ultima y mojada mesa que se encontraba afuera, escucharon a Deidara maldiciendo desde la cocina.  
- ¡Rayos! ¡Matare a Nagato! – grito saliendo de la cocina.  
- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Itachi acercándose con una toalla sobre la cabeza.  
- No están los fuegos artificiales, el muy maldito los encontró. – bufo Deidara cruzándose de brazos.  
- ¡¿Qué? – pregunto exaltado Itachi al escuchar lo que el rubio le había dicho.  
Lamentablemente el dueño del lugar tenía una mala costumbre por no gustarle para nada los fuegos artificiales, le gustaba la paz y la calma, por eso siempre era un fiasco para las fiestas, aunque por suerte casi nunca iba. Así que cuando los demás, que si disfrutaban de un espectáculo de pirotecnia, querían celebrar con estos, debían esconderlos de su molesto jefe. Mas no siempre era fácil, el siempre los buscaba, y esta vez los había vuelto a encontrar.

Por suerte, Itachi habría aprendido unas cuantas medidas de seguridad para estas situaciones gracias a Kisame.

- ¿Dónde los habrá ocultado? – se pregunto molesto Deidara, hasta que a Itachi le llego una idea.  
- ¡El depósito! – exclamo emocionado como si hubiera descubierto al asesino de un difícil caso.  
- ¿El depósito de alta seguridad que el tacaño ese mantiene? – pregunto Deidara con una ceja arqueada.  
- Oh sí. – afirmo Itachi con una sonrisa.  
- ¿Tienes la clave? – pregunto Deidara suspirando.  
- Supieras que… - decía mientras buscaba su celular en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. – …que sí. – afirmo sonriendo sacando su celular y rápidamente mostrándole a Deidara la clave del dicho depósito.  
- Genial, manda a alguien a buscar eso antes que Pein se decida a aparecer. – decía Deidara mientras se volteaba tranquilo para volver a la cocina.  
- ¿No vas tú? – pregunto Itachi, se le veía tan molesto hacia unos segundos que pensó que apenas tuviera la oportunidad de ir a buscarlos correría hacia ella.  
- Sasori y yo estamos increíblemente ocupados, no lo dejare solo preparando todo. – rio Deidara volteándose por unos momentos, y luego regresándose a la cocina.  
El no lo iba a hacer, debía ayudar a Kisame a bajar la decoración del deposito de arriba, y además, debía terminar de secarse, estaba casi completamente empapado por haber tenido que salir a buscar las mesas.  
Así que decidió recorrer a los demás.  
- Oh Hidan… - canto mientras con una sonrisa se volteaba, y al hacerlo se encontró de cara a cara con el hombre de pelo blanco.  
- No lo pienso hacer… - se negó incluso antes que Itachi le preguntara.- No pienso arriesgarme a desobedecer al jefe y ser descubierto, mi religión especifica nada de desobediencias, mi dios no me lo permite, así que olvídalo. – volvió a negar con terminante seguridad, e Itachi ya no podría volver a insistir, cuando el tema de su religión era puesto en la línea no podía hacer nada más.  
- Kisame está muy ocupado… - suspiraba mientras veía como Kisame subía y bajaba las escaleras del depósito que se encontraba en el techo, bajando cajas con las decoraciones para la fiesta. – No le permitiré a Tobi ir para allá, Zetsu es capaz de lanzarme una silla si le pido un favor, y Kakuzu capaz y me cobra… - suspiro derrotado, sabiendo que cualquier conjetura estaría acertada.  
Estaba a punto de ir el mismo, a pesar de que el también estaba ocupado colocando la decoración, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en su pareja favorita del momento, Naruto y Sasuke, quienes movían la última mesa hacia la esquina del café, y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro mientras se acercaba a ellos.  
- Chicos, necesito un favor. – les dijo cruzándose de brazos y con aquella misma sonrisa.  
- ¿Qué quieres? – pregunto fastidiado el Uchiha menor mientras él y el rubio colocaban la mesa de vuelta en el suelo.  
- Pein nos escondió los fuegos artificiales en su depósito personal, y necesitamos que vayan a buscarlos. – les pidió con amabilidad Itachi, para que así aceptaran más rápido.  
- ¿Y de cuando a acá tienen la contraseña de esa cosa? – pregunto Sasuke arqueando sus cejas.  
- Oh hermanito, desde hace mucho tiempo. – rio Itachi. – Entonces, ¿Lo harán?  
Sasuke se vio pensativo los primeros segundos, de hecho, bastante decidido a negarse, si no fuera claro, por su rubio amigo.  
- ¡Por supuesto! – acepto de inmediato y con una sonrisa.  
- Oh Dios… - suspiro Sasuke derrotado, si el rubio decía que si, lo único que podía hacer era soportarlo e ir con él.

Itachi le dio la clave a Sasuke y este la anoto en su celular, e inmediatamente se dirigieron a la trastienda, bueno, de hecho, la trastienda de la trastienda, donde se encontraron frente a una enorme puerta de lo que parecía cristal antibalas, con un marco de hierro, y un monitor donde se introducía la contraseña.  
- Demonios… Este jefe está loco. – dijo Naruto al ver la seguridad que tenía ese escuálido deposito.  
Porque cabía resaltar, era increíblemente pequeño para tener tal puerta.  
- Pein será tranquilo, pero esta sinceramente fuera de sus cabales. – decía Sasuke introduciendo la clave en el monitor.  
Al segundo siguiente en que Sasuke presiono la tecla "Enviar" la enorme y gruesa puerta se abrió rápidamente hacia la derecha, abriéndoles el paso, así que entraron antes de que la puerta volviera a cerrarse.

- ¿Qué demonios? ¡Lo único que hay aquí es basura! – exclamo Naruto al ver que el pobre deposito solo estaba lleno de cajas con libros de cocina, herramientas, facturas viejas y nuevas, y pequeñas baratijas del café, junto con unos pocos botes de pintura. – Por cierto, ¿Para salir debemos volver a ingresar la clave? – pregunto Naruto volteándose hacia la puerta que recién se acababa de cerrar.  
- Según Itachi, si. – aseguro Sasuke mientras se agachaba para buscar la caja roja donde su hermano le había dicho que se encontraban los fuegos artificiales.  
Naruto inmediatamente se unió a la búsqueda, pero iba lentamente, gracias a que sus piernas empezaban a flaquear debido a unos pocos nervios que le causaban los truenos que empezaban gradualmente a aumentar.  
- Demonios, no me digas que le sigues temiendo a los truenos. – suspiro Sasuke volteándose hacia Naruto, quien casi dejaba caer una caja con utensilios viejos gracias a un trueno que acababa de pasar.  
Naruto no se molesto en contestarle, solo bufo y devolvió la caja a donde estaba.

- ¡Sasuke! ¡Los encontré! – celebro Naruto arrastrando hacia sí la caja roja de las que les hablo Itachi.  
- Dios, por fin. – exclamo aliviado el moreno. – Ahora larguémonos de aquí, estoy empezando a sentir claustrofobia… - suspiro dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Y de repente, todo se oscureció.

- ¡¿Pero qué rayos? – exclamo molesto Sasuke al ver que las luces blancas del depósito se habían apagado, y lo único que salvaba su vista era la diminuta ventana de la pared izquierda, por donde entraba un poco de la luz nocturna.  
- Maldición… no me digas que no hay electricidad. – dijo inmediatamente preocupado, y algo asustado el rubio.  
- ¡Maldita tormenta! – maldijo Sasuke acercándose a la puerta y empezando a golpear el vidrio. - ¡ITACHI! – grito Sasuke, esperando que su hermano lo escuchara.  
- ¡ITACHI! – grito Naruto colocándose junto a Sasuke en la puerta, golpeándola igualmente.  
- ¡Esto es increíble! ¡Sencillamente magnifico! – grito Sasuke dejándose caer en el suelo, dándole un último puñetazo al vidrio, el cual no se quebró ni un milímetro.  
- ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! – se quejo fastidiado Naruto, dejándose igualmente caer, dando una fuerte patada al suelo.  
- Dobe, dime que tienes tu teléfono… - suspiro volteándose hacia su derecha, donde se encontraba el rubio.  
- Debería de… - decía mientras buscaba su celular… - Oh maldición… - maldijo perplejo, al no encontrar el aparato.  
- ¿No lo tienes…? – pregunto Sasuke, esperando que la respuesta fuera un sí.  
- No… lo debí haber dejado en alguna de las mesas… - dijo aterrado Naruto, golpeando su propia cabeza contra el vidrio.  
- Demonios – maldijo Sasuke.  
- ¿Y el tuyo? – pregunto Naruto regresando su vista hacia su pálido amigo.  
- No tengo dinero, no puedo llamar. – bufo Sasuke sacando su teléfono y tirándolo con rabia.  
- Estamos encerrados aquí… - dijo derrotado Naruto, y cuando se disponía a volver a hablar, Sasuke se adelanto.  
- Hasta que regrese la electricidad… o los inútiles esos encuentren la llave para sacarnos, si es que se acuerdan que estamos aquí. – suspiro Sasuke frotándose sus sienes con la yema de sus dedos.

- Ya, con esta vela será suficiente. – aseguro Itachi colocando la vela numero veinte en el negocio, hasta que noto que faltaban tanto su hermano menor como su rubiecito amigo. – Oh demonios…

Seguían en el depósito.

Así que les dijo desesperado a todos que empezaran a buscar la llave de emergencia, si es que existía una que no estuviera en manos del jefe. 

Media hora, una hora, quizás hora y media, habían perdido la cuenta luego de la decima quinta vez que jugaban a "Tres en Raya" y "El Ahorcado" con un bolígrafo que había en el depósito, y usando una de las cajas como tablero.  
Así como se habían empezado a fastidiar de los juegos de palabras, en especial luego de que Naruto seguía agregando palabras raras de las cuales ni el mismo se acordaba después.  
_"yo me fui de viaje a fashinwi, me lleve una cuatrineta, 3 tomates, 5 lechugas y me quede en casa de keyunefresquei"  
_Junto a las otras raras cosas que decía,no era precisamente algo fácil de recordar.

- Sasuke… ¿No te parece que ha empezado a hacer frio? – le pregunto Naruto, con su cabeza apoyada en sus brazos, justo descansando sobre una de las cajas, que aunque decía claramente "Frágil" no le importaba, debía recostarse en un lugar.  
- No hay electricidad, la maldita calefacción no funciona… - aseguro molesto Sasuke, mientras jugaba con un tomate de plástico que había encontrado en una de las cajas que se encontraban abiertas.  
- Joder… - bufo Naruto metiendo aun más su cabeza entre sus brazos. – ¿Un fuego artificial no servirá de fogata? – pregunto desesperado Naruto por algo de calor, ya que como antes tenían la calefacción, se habían retirado sus chalecos, por lo que no los tenían en ese momento, y literalmente empezaban a congelarse.  
- Si quieres morir quemado, si, sirve. – aseguro Sasuke haciendo rodar de un lado a otro el tomate de plástico.  
- Si eso me saca de aquí, adelante. – rio Naruto, a quien luego se unió Sasuke.

- Yo, Uzumaki Naruto, en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales, pero no de mi cuerpo declaro que… - decía Naruto mientras escribía su "testamento" en la caja donde se encontraba apoyado, e inmediatamente escucho la risa del pelinegro.  
- No moriremos aquí… - reía Sasuke mientras seguía jugando con aquel tomate.  
- Eso dices tú… no encontraran nada más que nuestros congelados huesos, secos por el frio… - decía Naruto frotando su cabeza de un lado a otro contra la caja.  
- Matare a Itachi apenas salga de aquí… - bufo Sasuke lanzando el tomate a la puerta como por quinta vez.

- ¿No encuentran la llave? – pregunto frustrado Itachi.  
- ¡NO! – respondieron con gritos todos los miembros, ya hartos de que preguntara eso cada cinco minutos.

Y devuelta a nuestra pobre pareja de supervivientes, que ya habían agotado sus fuentes de entretenimiento terminando el último juego que sabían.  
Y nota personal, golpearse las manos hasta ver quien golpeaba más fuerte, no es algo tan divertido.  
Sumando el sentimiento frustrante de haber escuchado como la lluvia terminaba, y aun la electricidad no volvía.  
Hasta que Sasuke tuvo el fuerte impulso de saber la verdad, y se decidió al fina preguntarle a Naruto sobre aquella noche.  
¿Causado por la locura de estar encerrado tanto tiempo? Quizás, pero quería saberlo.

- Dobe. – dijo de repente, luego de minutos de silencio.  
- ¿Si? – pregunto Naruto, pasando por sus manos un trozo de tela que por suerte estaba bastante frio, y aliviaba el dolor de sus manos.  
- ¿Qué rayos hice cuando me emborrache? – pregunto con un semblante totalmente serio.  
Naruto abrió los ojos como platos, no podía ser que recordase, ¿O sí?  
- Yo te dije, Sakura y yo te llevamos al cuarto porque estabas muy borracho… - aseguro Naruto retirando su vista de los oscuros ojos de Sasuke, y bajando su mirada trato de ocultar un poco un gran sonrojo que empezaba a aparecer en sus mejillas.  
- "¿Me está mintiendo?" – se pregunto sorprendido al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas del rubio. – Entonces si lo hice… - susurro, y gracias al enorme silencio, Naruto lo escucho.  
- ¿De qué hablas Sasuke? Te dije que nada paso… - rio con nerviosismo el rubio mientras paseando su mano por su nuca, el sonrojo aumentaba un poco.  
- "Maldición, lo hice… de verdad lo hice" – maldijo en sus pensamientos mientras veía a su nervioso amigo.  
- Oye, ¿Y si nos lanzamos esta cosa un poco?, ya sabes, para distraernos. – rio nervioso Naruto estirándose para conseguir el tomate falso con el que Sasuke había estado jugando.

Sasuke se quedo observando como Naruto mantenía la vista alejada de la suya, y mirándolo intrigado, se preguntaba, esta vez, seriamente y pensando con la poca lógica que le permitía el insoportable frio si de verdad aquel impulso fue causado por el alcohol, o fue por su propia voluntad, ¿Y que si eso en verdad lo que quiere expresar? Pero algo lo detenía. Y una pequeña respuesta vino a su mente, al observar mejor al rubio.  
Un increíblemente extraño impulso de darle un beso y abrazarlo estaba empezando a acaparar su mente, era imposible ignorarlo, por más que desviara su vista del rubio inconscientemente regresaba a este, a sus ojos azules, a sus brillantes cabellos, a esas curiosas marcas en las mejillas del rubio.  
No era ese mismo impulso de alborotarle el cabello, o golpearlo, no, este era más fuerte, y lo único que pasaba por su mente era plantarle un beso al rubio.  
No… no podía ser…

Y para su salvación, las luces del depósito volvieron a prender, e inmediatamente el rubio se levanto con alegría.  
- ¡POR FIN! – celebro dando pequeños saltos de alegría y golpeando con sus puños en el aire.  
- Ten, coloca la maldita clave y salgamos de aquí. – suspiro Sasuke dándole su celular a Naruto, donde tenía anotada la contraseña, y tomo la caja de fuegos artificiales.  
- ¡Enseguida! – exclamo contento el rubio mientras introducía la clave.  
Sinceramente, necesita ver esa sonrisa para que el ánimo le regresara.

Al segundo siguiente que salieron de las trastiendas hacia el recibidor, se encontraron con los Akatsuki buscando como locos dios sabría qué.  
- ¡Oigan! – grito algo molesto Sasuke e inmediatamente todos voltearon hacia este.  
- ¡Sasuke! – exclamo contento Itachi y corrió a su hermano. - ¡Cuánto me alegro! – decía casi llorando de alegría, el se caracterizaba por ser muy "sentimental", aunque podría decirse más extremista que otra cosa, hizo un ademan de querer abrazarlo pero Sasuke interpuso la caja entre el e Itachi.  
- Tú aléjate de mí. – dijo con desprecio mientras le extendía la caja. – Ten tu estúpida caja. – bufo esperando que su hermano la tomara.  
- Muchas gracias chicos. – agradeció con una gran sonrisa tomando en sus brazos el objeto. - ¡Deidara! ¡Nuestra salvación llego! – grito emocionado Itachi alzando la caja al nivel de su cuello, e inmediatamente Deidara salió casi corriendo de la cocina con una enorme sonrisa.  
- ¡Mis bebes! – exclamo contento y tomo sin dudar la enorme caja. - ¡Vamos a encender estas cosas! ¡Pero ya! – vitoreo dando un ligero salto y se encamino enseguida hacia la puerta.  
Seguido claro, por los demás miembros, quienes igualmente (bueno, solo algunos) vitoreaban y reían.

Apenas todos se encontraron afuera, Deidara empezó a colocar todos los fuegos artificiales fuera de su caja, mientras Kisame e Itachi sacaban un poco de licor y refrescos (estos últimos más que todo para Sasuke, Naruto, Sasori y Tobi).  
Eran casi las 11, y para ese entonces, habían contado tantas bromas y anécdotas divertidas que casi no tenían para mas, bailando bailes viejos y locos, incluso uno que si no se equivocaban tenia por nombre "El baile del perrito", o algo parecido, y además, jugando juegos ridículos aunque divertidos, como Twister y ponle la cola al burro. Incluso el mismo Sasuke participo en alguno de ellos gracias a Naruto e/o Itachi.  
Sumase también las clásicas imitaciones que Itachi y Kisame, y un poco Deidara, amaban hacer. ¿De quienes? Sencillo, de su jefe, de profesores de la universidad, de sus secundarias, y personas famosas, entre muchas más.  
Incluso Naruto se les unió haciendo burlas a algunos profesores de la secundaria, Jiraiya y Kakashi estaban obviamente incluidos allí.

Cuando el reloj se aproximaba a marcar las 12, todos se reunieron alrededor de donde Deidara había colocado las pirotecnias, e Itachi se le unió a Deidara para poder también prender uno que otro.  
Mientras se acercaba la hora, todos sostenían impacientes las pequeñas copas de Sake en sus manos, incluso a los "menores" del grupo se les dejo tomar una, pero claro, solo una (Itachi no permitiría mas).

Deidara e Itachi estaban listos para encender cada uno un fuego artificial apenas fueran las doses, por lo que estaban parados enfrente de estos con un fosforo en la mano, impacientes.

3…2…1

Las 12 por fin llegaron, y entre vítores y risas Itachi y Deidara encendieron las pirotecnias en un dos por tres, y mientras todos se daban apretones de manos y algunos abrazos, observaban igualmente el espectáculo que Deidara sabía hacer tan bien.  
- ¡FELIZ AÑO SASUKE! – grito emocionado Naruto abalanzándose completamente sobre su amigo y dándole un enorme y fuerte abrazo.  
- Feliz Año, Usuratonkachi. – rio Sasuke devolviéndole el abrazo a Naruto.  
- ¡Sasu-chan! ¡Ven aquí! – oyó con desprecio como su hermano decía alegre mientras se acercaba a él con los brazos abiertos, y con fuerza lo abrazo junto con Naruto. - ¡Feliz Año a los dos! ¡Malditos Tortolos! – Decía mientras los abrazaba con fuerza, casi dejándoles sin aire. - ¡Los amo! – rio Itachi y los soltó de repente, yendo así hacia sus compañeros.

- Maldición… eso duele… - bufo Sasuke masajeando un poco su cuello, en verdad había dolido.  
- Rayos… creo que Itachi se está pasando de Sake, Sasuke. – suspiro Naruto haciendo lo mismo, hasta que luego de unos segundos se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, y echo a reír.  
- No es gracioso, Naruto. – suspiro Sasuke aun masajeando su cuello, pero la risa del rubio no paro, y de nuevo, una sonrisa apareció en la boca del moreno.

Ambos, luego de unos minutos, se sentaron en unas sillas, algo alejados de los demás, ¿Razón?, esos estaban un poco pasados de copas, y Naruto no quería terminar así.  
Prefirieron quedarse sentados tomándose unas sodas mientras se burlaban de las locuras que hacían los mayores.  
De repente Sasuke vio como si el rubio extendiera su vaso hacia él, así que volteo.  
- Feliz año nuevo, Sasuke. – le dijo con una sonrisa.  
Sasuke no pudo evitar hacer más que devolvérsela y brindar con el rubio.  
- Feliz año nuevo, Naruto. – le respondió, aun sonriendo, justo antes de tomar su sorbo de soda.  
- En verdad eres el mejor… - suspiro Naruto con una sonrisa, observando un poco el contenido del vaso, y con los ojos algo vidriosos. – Te quiero. – aseguro tomando otro sorbo, y luego manteniendo una gran sonrisa para sí mismo.  
No podía decir que eso no le había sorprendido, pero más que todo, había hecho que su corazón pegara un enorme brinco, y se formara de nuevo una sonrisa en su boca, y retirando la vista del rubio un segundo siguió tomando pequeños sorbos mientras hablaba.  
- Ahora tu también estas pasado de copas, ¿No? – rio Sasuke, e inmediatamente volteo de nuevo al escuchar la alegre risa de su amigo.  
- Claro que no – negó el riendo.

Sasuke no pudo apartar sus ojos de él luego de eso. Ese molesto impulso de abrazarlo, incluso de besarlo volvió, y demonios, no podía sacárselo, en verdad era insoportable.

- "Tendré que aceptarlo…" – suspiro en sus pensamientos manteniendo su sonrisa y retirando la vista de Naruto y devolviéndola hacia su bebida, negando suavemente con la cabeza gracias a la incredulidad. – "Si me gusta" – suspiro de nuevo, derrotado y sin nada más que hacer, que sucumbir.

Y estirando un poco su brazo le dio unas suaves palmadas en el hombro a Naruto, recibiendo una pequeña risa de parte de este, y el mismo gesto.


	22. Capitulo 22

**22do Capitulo: Sentimientos / Lo amo /¿…Mi última semana…?******

El tiempo pasaba tan rápido como un auto de la fórmula uno en una pista de carreras. Antes de que pudieran darse cuenta habían vuelto a empezar clases, y para sorpresa de Naruto y Sasuke Jiraiya les había retirado aquella "obligación" de tener que vivir en el campus de la escuela, sabiendo que era lo mismo teniéndola que no teniéndola, al menos, últimamente. Ambos pasaban tanto tiempo juntos que era difícil creer que vivieran separados, ver a Naruto sin Sasuke o viceversa era como ver una noche sin estrellas. Incluso el propio Jiraiya, con quien Naruto vivía, podía pasar casi una semana sin ver al chico por las tardes y las noches, ya que se las pasaba con Sasuke e Itachi.  
Nadie podía negar que en verdad se hubieran vuelto los mejores amigos, y según Itachi, quizás hasta más. Claro que todo el mundo tomaba eso como simple broma, aunque Itachi empezara a creérselo cada vez más.

Solo el tiempo diría si Itachi tenía o no, la razón.

Aunque los sucesos entre ambos no cambiaron mucho, seguían siendo los mismos de siempre claro está, pasaban tanto tiempo juntos, y compartían tantas cosas, de hecho, a Naruto le faltaba poco para vivir definitivamente en la casa Uchiha, la intimidad entre ambos no podía parar de crecer cada vez más, era tan grande que ya a Naruto no le importaba compartir ducha con Sasuke en un momento que lo necesitara (y no solo precisamente por el incremento de confianza), dormir, desayunar, ir a la escuela, salir, hacer cualquier cosa junto al otro era algo que se había vuelto completamente necesario para el día a día.  
El cariño que obviamente se tenían mutuamente era más evidente al pasar los meses, incluso Sakura se daba cuenta, y empezaba a creer que realmente alguno de ellos gustaba del otro, o quizás se gustaran mutuamente, sabía que era una idea loca pero, eso parecía.

Los sentimientos de ambos crecían al igual que la intimidad.  
Naruto sentía que ya no podían mencionarle el nombre de su amigo o escuchar su voz porque su corazón pegaba un brinco que con un poco más de fuerza se podría ver claramente a través de su camisa. Había momentos en los que estaba tan, pero tan desesperado que le entraban ganas de gritarlo a todo pulmón con Sasuke frente a él, pero sabía que no podía, y eso era frustrante, y mucho. Incluso le desesperaba no poder besarlo cuando él quisiera, y ni siquiera poder responder a aquellos que eran accidentales, cuando los había, que eran realmente muy, pero muy escasos, de hecho, su último beso con el Uchiha, si mal no recordaba, había sido en el viaje a Hokkaido, y rayos, eso había sido muchos meses atrás.  
Sabia que sus sentimientos estaban yendo más allá de solo "gustarle", sabía que estaba empezando a amar a Sasuke, no podía evitar querer estar siempre cerca de él, no le importaba como, cuánto tiempo o donde, pero quería estar siempre con él, poder abrazarlo, hablar abiertamente con él, besarlo. Si, lo sabía, amaba a Sasuke. Dios, cuanto agradecía que Jiraiya hubiera retirado la obligación de vivir en el campus de la escuela. La incertidumbre de poder o no hacer ciertos gestos lo estaban volviendo loco, no quería delatarse ante su amigo, pero tampoco sabía cómo controlarse bien.  
Como le costaba no quedarse babeando observando el rostro de Sasuke, su piel pálida, sus oscuros cabellos, tan lisos que se te escapaban entre los dedos fácilmente, sus negros y profundos ojos, sus expresiones, sus constantes arqueos de ceja, sus pocas pero increíbles sonrisas, sus risas, su a veces fría pero amable personalidad. ¿Cómo había llegado a enamorarse tanto de su forma de ser, incluso de su físico? No sabía, pero lo estaba consumiendo poco a poco.  
Era demasiado, no lo soportaría, pero debía, sabía que debía.

Sasuke, por su parte, en verdad estaba confundido, por primera vez en su vida no hallaba la forma de calmarse, de controlarse. Nunca había sentido tal necesidad de decirle a alguien algo, pero lamentablemente era algo que no podía decir, y era para alguien que quizás no lo recibiera muy bien, y eso era lo único que lo detenía. Gustaba de Naruto, sus rubios cabellos, ese azul de sus ojos, lo hermoso de su sonrisa, la calidez de su personalidad, esas peculiares marcas en sus mejillas, todo. En ocasiones, como cuando estaba horas solo con él en el colegio haciendo deberes, se le quedaba observando "embobado", si se podía permitir usar esa palabra, como Naruto tomaba un "descanso de 5 minutos", que se convertía en veinte, todo porque Sasuke no tenía la voluntad de despertarlo, se veía increíblemente pacifico mientras dormía, no parecía el mismo hiperactivo rubio de siempre. Debía admitir que lo hipnotizaba por completo.  
Maldición, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan adorable el muy desgraciado?

Como odiaban ambos al destino, y a sí mismos, por no poder decirle al otro como se sentían, así todo ese peso sobre sus hombros desaparecería en un dos por tres, y quizás, solo quizás, fuera correspondido por el contrario. Pero esos eran meras esperanzas, no podían estar seguros, y era algo que descomponía a cualquiera.

Por lo que dejaron el resultado de todo a la suerte, y al tiempo.

Mas, rápidamente los meses pasaron, en un parpadeo estaban empezando Julio, acercándose igualmente las vacaciones, y todos esos remolinos de frustraciones y sentimientos aumentaban poco a poco, y eso no era sano para ninguno de los dos, Sasuke, por su parte, estaba perdiendo la chaveta, tanto, como para estar al borde de hablar con Itachi.

Y con el verano, vendrían días, quizás semanas, en que estarían las 24 horas juntos.  
Enloquecería, eso lo tenía por seguro.

- ¡Oh, por favor! ¡Eso fue una falta! ¿Qué acaso el árbitro está ciego? ¡Cualquiera puede ver que eso es una falta! – le gritaba Naruto al televisor mientras él y Sasuke veían un juego de futbol en la casa del pelinegro.  
- Naruto, cálmate. – suspiro Sasuke frotándose una de sus sienes, Naruto era increíblemente ruidoso, había olvidado los dolores de cabeza que podía causarle.  
- ¡Pero Sasuke, esos de Tokyo son unos tramposos! – refunfuñó Naruto señalando la pantalla y mirando a Sasuke con el seño fruncido.  
- No estamos en el mundial, ahora relájate. – le reprocho Sasuke cruzándose de brazos, para tratar de calmar a Naruto.  
Naruto bufo un poco, y a regañadientes regreso al sofá cruzándose de brazos.  
- Tienes que admitir que igual está haciendo trampa. – dijo Naruto con sus mejillas infladas.  
Sasuke no pudo hacer más que reír entre dientes ante la "regañada" expresión de su amigo.  
- Si, tienes razón. – rio Sasuke, y una ligera sonrisa, acompañada por un suspiro que apareció en el rostro de Naruto.

- Gano Tokyo, pero que sorpresa. – bufo Naruto apagando el televisor luego de que el juego terminara.  
- Vamos Naruto, era un juego amistoso. – suspiro Sasuke dándole unas palmadas en el hombro a su amigo mientras ambos se levantaran del sofá. – Vamos a tomar algo de té.  
- No había nada de amistoso ahí… eh, ¿No hay limonada? – pregunto Naruto mientras se encaminaban a la cocina.  
- ¿Limonada? – pregunto extrañado el pelinegro.  
- ¿Qué? Hace un calor del demonio… ya estamos entrando en verano, te lo recuerdo. – se quejo Naruto llevando sus manos detrás de su cabeza y suspirando.  
- Bien, hagamos un poco entonces. – suspiro Sasuke.

Luego de que prepararon las bebidas quisieron salir afuera a tomar un poco de aire, aunque hiciera calor, preferían respirar un poco de aire fresco en vez de estar encerrados en la casa.  
Así que se sentaron en la terraza con un plato de galletas que había dejado Itachi y sus dos vasos de limonada.  
- Sasuke. – dijo de repente el rubio.  
- ¿Aja? – respondió este observando como la enorme mascota de Itachi descansaba en su casa en una esquina del patio.  
- ¿A ti te gusta alguien? – pregunto tomando un sorbo de su vaso, a diferencia de Sasuke, se encontraba observando las pocas nubes que había en el cielo.  
El corazón de Sasuke pego un brinco que casi hace que salga de su garganta.  
¿Y a qué rayos vendría esa pregunta? Obvio, el tonto quizás solo tenía curiosidad.  
- No. – respondió luego de pocos segundos.  
- ¿Nadie? – pregunto Naruto volteándose un poco hacia Sasuke.  
- Nadie. – respondió este a secas, tratando de evitar tragar grueso o si quiera mirar al rubio.- ¿Por qué la pregunta? – solo quería saber.  
- Solo tengo curiosidad. – suspiro el rubio tomando de su limonada.  
- Hablando de eso… ¿Nunca piensas decirle a Sakura? – pregunto Sasuke, el sabia que aun gustaba de Sakura.  
- ¿Sa-Sakura? Ah… pues, no, no lo sé, yo no creo que… que le guste… así que no se si… decirle. – dijo Naruto, obviamente nervioso, incluso un pequeño sonrojo había aparecido en sus mejillas, no por Sakura, si no porque en vez de pensar en Sakura no podía parar de pensar en Sasuke, rayos, quería decírselo, pero como decía, no podía.  
- "No se ve adorable sonrojado, no se ve adorable sonrojado, no se ve adorable sonrojado" – pensó Sasuke al ver lo nervioso que se había puesto Naruto, el solo pensar lo gracioso que se veía así de nervioso no pudo evitar haber pensado eso, pero no quería pensarlo, lo volvía loco pensar de esa manera y no poder expresarse. - Si tú lo dices… - suspiro Sasuke tratando de ocultar su lucha interna.  
Y de repente un fuerte ladrido los saco de su conversación.  
- Ay no… - dijo inmediatamente al ver al enorme perro que había despertado y se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia ellos.  
- ¡Mamoru! – grito Naruto con los brazos abiertos para recibir al animal, mas Sasuke se limito a retirarse del camino y tomar los vasos y el plato con galletas antes de que el animal las tirase.  
Y en efecto, el perro se lanzo hacia el rostro de Naruto para "comérselo" a lengüetazos.  
- ¡Rayos! ¡Para! – Reía Naruto mientras "intentaba" retirar a Mamoru de encima, mas el no parecía querer desistir.  
Sasuke solo podía ver divertido como Naruto intentaba quitarse a la mascota de encima.  
De repente el perro se detuvo y miro a Sasuke y le dio un alegre ladrido.  
- Te me acercas y mueres. – lo amenazo Sasuke frunciendo el seño, odiaba que Mamoru le pasara la lengua por la cara, de hecho, por cualquier parte del cuerpo.  
El perro se quedo quieto, pero de repente Naruto se le acerco al oído y le dijo algo, no sabía que era, pero no le gustaba a Sasuke. Y en efecto, el perro se acerco a él corriendo y sin piedad lo derribo boca arriba en el suelo y empezó a lamiarle toda la cara, dios, como detestaba eso.  
- ¡PARA! ¡Dios que asco! ¡NARUTO! ¡Esto es TÚ culpa! – le grito mientras trataba de quitar al animal, que por suerte lo logro a los pocos segundos y cansado se sentó en la grama con Mamoru sentado en frente de si con una "sonrisa", y lo único que podía oír era la frenética risa del rubio.  
- ¡Debiste haber visto tu cara! – reía Naruto sosteniéndose el estomago de la risa.  
Sasuke, algo molesto, se quedo en el suelo maldiciendo a Naruto y a Mamoru.  
Pero luego el rubio se levanto de donde estaba y fue donde su amigo para ayudarle a levantarse. – Oh vamos Sasuke, no te enojes… - rio Naruto tratando de calmar su risa y extendiéndole su mano, así que Sasuke la tomo, pero como el destino es "amable", el perro se le lanzo esta vez a Naruto haciéndolo caer sobre si, causando… un beso, uno del cual no se separaron por varios segundos.  
- "Rayos… no… no quiero pero…" – maldijo Naruto mientras luchaba contra su voluntad y se separaba de su amigo, sabía muy bien que quería seguir besándolo, pero también sabía que no podía hacerlo, rayos, ahora si estaba enojado con el animal, no le importaba estar mucho tiempo sin besarlo ni cuanto lo deseara, mas bien, si no lo besaba mejor, porque uno accidental que no podía continuar, era peor que no hacerlo nunca más. - ¡Mamoru! ¡No puedes lanzarte a la gente así! – le grito a la mascota con el seño fruncido.

- "Maldición… maldición" – maldecía Sasuke mientras se mantenía inmóvil bajo el rubio, sin poder apartar su vista del molesto Naruto que regañaba al perro por su travesura, y luchaba por supuesto con ese impulso de tomarlo por la nuca y volver a besarlo, pero era difícil, si nada los distraía en segundos, lo haría, su corazón se saldría si se seguía aguantando de esa manera.

Gracias al cielo, el celular de Naruto sonó, obligándolo a callar y levantarse, para sentarse en el suelo frente a Sasuke, al igual que como hizo el mismo luego.  
- ¿Ero-Sennin? – pregunto Naruto al levantar el celular. - ¿Qué? ¿Ahora? Pero Ero… - un rostro de fastidio invadió la tez del rubio. – Bien, voy. – suspiro Naruto trancando el celular. – Detesto al viejo… debo irme Sasuke, necesita que lo ayude con algo de la universidad. – suspiro el rubio guardando su teléfono en el bolsillo delantero de sus jeans.  
- "Si, necesito que se vaya, necesito calmarme" – pensó Sasuke. – Tranquilo, ve, nos vemos mañana en la escuela de todas maneras. – dijo Sasuke levantándose del suelo y extendiéndole la mano al rubio.  
- Si. – rio Naruto tomando la mano de Sasuke y levantándose, soltándola al hacerlo, para su pesar.

Ambos fueron hasta la salida de la casa Uchiha, se despidieron, y Naruto se fue.

¡BAM! Sasuke cerró la puerta con toda la fuerza que tenia, debía descargarse de alguna manera, así que a paso apresurado fue hasta su habitación y se sentó en su escritorio mirando la pantalla de su laptop mientras se frotaba ambas sienes.  
- "Esto está pasando demasiado rápido… si sigo así… no sé que me podría pasar" – se dijo pensativo en su habitación, de verdad necesitaba tiempo para pensar, esa tarde, más que ninguna otra, las ganas de decirle algo al rubio, besarlo, lo que fuera, eran mucho más fuertes, y si pasaba solo un minutos más con el rubio se le abalanzaría como la noche en la que se emborracho sin importarle nada mas, pero sabía muy bien que no podía hacerlo. – "¿Por fin admitirás que lo amas? Confiésaselo de una vez" – le reprocho su conciencia por decima, no, quizás decima quinta vez en esas ultimas semanas. – "¿Podrías callarte de una puta vez? Maldición" – regaño Sasuke a aquella voz, le estaba sacando de quicio. – "Lo amas, lo amas, lo amas, lo amas, lo amas, lo amas…" – le repitió hasta el cansancio.  
Una cosa era que le gustara, otra amarlo, pero esa manera en que su corazón latía, y cómo reaccionaba ante toda cosa que el rubio hiciera, ya no eran simples gustos, era algo mas, lo sabía, no necesitaba que esa consciencia se lo repitiera, ni siquiera él era tan testarudo como para no verlo. Pero amarlo implicaba aun más ganas de decirle lo que pensaba, de abrazarlo, de besarlo, todo, no podría con eso a menos que se confesara al rubio. Y de todas maneras, él sabía que amaba a Naruto, ya debía admitirlo.  
Mas aun aquella voz siguió, y tratando de callarla dio una fuerte patada al escritorio de su cuarto, sentándose con fuerza en la silla, sabía que alguien debió haber escuchado ese golpe, pero no le importaba.  
- ¿Sasuke? – pregunto una voz antes de que la puerta empezara a abrirse.

Olvídenlo, sí que le importaba. ¿Cuándo rayos había llegado ese desgraciado?

- Vi como cerraste la puerta cuando Naruto se fue, ¿Paso algo? – pregunto su hermano entrando al oscuro cuarto de su hermano, para verlo tenso y pensativo en su silla de escritorio, con la yema de sus dedos masajeando sus sienes, y sin siquiera levantar la mirada al oírlo entrar.  
- Nada. – mintió, ahora sí que estaba buena la situación. - ¿Cuándo rayos llegaste?  
Eso no le gustaba a Itachi, algo le preocupaba a su hermano menor, y quería saber que era, llevaba días, no, semanas actuando extraño, al igual que Naruto, y demandaba saber que sucedía, si la amistad de ambos peligraba, necesitaba saber, además esa actuación rápida y fuerte de su hermanito justo luego de que Naruto se fuera había sido aun más extraña, así que ignorando la mentira de su hermano entro al cuarto cerrando la puerta tras si para hablar con este.  
- Hace dos minutos, y no me digas que nada, algo pasa y quiero saberlo. – le dijo Itachi seriamente, acercándose a Sasuke, tomando la segunda silla que mantenía para Naruto, y sentándose frente a él.  
- No pasa nada, lárgate. – lo repudio de nuevo, bajando la visa al piso, y sin dejar de masajearse las sienes.  
- Sasuke. –dijo con firmeza y retiro las manos de Sasuke de los lados de su cabeza, obligándolo a mirarlo.  
- No te incumbe. – espeto con la misma firmeza, quizás un poco mas estresado, y se soltó de un tirón del agarre de su hermano mayor, y regresando su vista hacia el suelo.  
- Eres mi hermano menor Sasuke, lo que te preocupa me incumbe, y si tiene que ver con Naruto, tu mejor amigo, mucho más. – aseguro serio, y su hermano levanto la vista, quizás algo sorprendido de lo que decía.  
Sasuke no pudo evitar callar ante eso, no tenía ganas de repiquetearle a Itachi, así que hizo silencio.  
- ¿Ha pasado algo malo entre ustedes? – pregunto preocupado.  
- No. – respondió Sasuke, diciendo la verdad, en parte.  
- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué te tiene así? – pregunto siguiéndole la corriente. – No creo que sea algún problema de chicas, ¿O sí? – sonrió de lado Itachi, haciendo que Sasuke bufara con desdén, al parecer no se trataba especialmente de eso, pero no significaba que no tuviera relación. – Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea Sasuke, yo no tengo necesidad de decirle a nadie lo que tú me digas, y no lo hare. – aseguro Itachi, para hacer que Sasuke confiara en él, y le contara que sucedía. – Puedes confiar en mí, no pienso juzgarte. – Le aseguro, previendo cualquier cosa.  
Sasuke se encontraba en una verdadera encrucijada por primera vez, estaba entre no contarle nada a su hermano, y contarle todo; necesitaba ese peso fuera de sus hombros, necesitaba que alguien le dijera que todo podía salir bien y que no necesitaba perder la chaveta, que debía relajarse, aunque el mismo lo supiera, no podía ponerlo en práctica.  
Sasuke cerró sus ojos y respiro hondo, que se hiciera lo que dios quisiera, pero debía liberar ese peso, tenía que hacerlo.  
- Itachi… - empezó Sasuke abriendo sus ojos y manteniendo la vista fija en el suelo, entrelazando sus manos y jugando con sus dedos. – Yo… - decía tomando grandes bocanadas de aire entre palabras, no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de decir. –…amo a Naruto. – estaba seguro de eso, ahora lo veía, al decirlo, todo empezaba a disiparse, solo con decir Naruto el recuerdo del chico venia a su mente y provocaba un salto a su corazón. – Lo amo. – repitió cerrando sus ojos y agachando aun más la cabeza. – Lo sé desde hace meses… no sé cómo, no sé por qué, pero… maldición, Itachi, lo amo. – dijo con la misma postura. – Adelante, búrlate. – fue lo último que pudo decir, al no escuchar sonido de su hermano, mas no oyó nada que sugiriera burla.  
- "Sasuke…" – fue lo único que pudo pensar, y una sonrisa se le dibujo en su rostro. – "Solo es eso, idiota hermano menor" – rio en su mente y acercándose a Sasuke lo abrazo con suavidad. – No podría burlarme aunque quisiera. – le dijo dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.  
- No me abraces. – espeto Sasuke sin devolverle el abrazo, así que Itachi lo soltó lentamente, para encontrarse con la mirada de su hermano menor.  
- Bien, no te abrazo. – rio Itachi. - ¿En verdad, Sasuke? ¿En verdad lo amas? – le pregunto mirándolo fijamente, su hermano menor se limito a asentir, primeramente.  
- No te lo estaría diciendo, grandísimo idiota. – Dijo Sasuke apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas, y lo único que pudo ver en el rostro de su hermano fue una sencilla sonrisa. – Borra esa sonrisa antes que te golpee, maldita sea ¿Por qué sonríes a todas estas? – espeto Sasuke, algo furioso por lo relajado que se veía Itachi.  
- Estoy feliz, Sasuke, no solo porque me acabas de confiar algo así, si no porque por fin encontraste a alguien a quien amar, no será una chica pero, no importa, es una excelente persona, y te hace feliz, eso es más que suficiente para mí. – explico Itachi con amabilidad, incluso Sasuke sintió la calidez con que venían cargada esas palabras, no podía decir que no se había sorprendido, por primera vez sentía algo de cariño hacia su hermano, no debía haber nadie más, que no fuera Naruto, que pudiera ser tan comprensivo con un asunto así.  
- "No puedo creer lo que voy a decir…" – pensó Sasuke, jamás pensó decirle estas palabras a su hermano mayor. – Gracias, Itachi. – suspiro dejando su rostro entre sus manos.  
Itachi le coloco una mano en el hombro a manera de apoyo. – Pero… ¿Acaso de verdad no piensas que sería mejor estar enamorado de una mujer? ¿Cómo debería ser? – Pregunto Sasuke, sabía que su hermano era comprensivo, y algo loco, más de la cuenta, pero no tanto como para parecerle de maravilla la idea de que el amara a Naruto.  
- Oh por favor Sasuke, ¿Cómo me preguntas eso?, yo vivo molestándolos como si fueran pareja, ¿Cómo crees que voy a pensar eso? – rio Itachi cruzándose de brazos. – Y dime… ¿No piensas decírselo a Naruto, verdad? – pregunto, un poco más serio.  
- ¿Tu qué crees? – bufo Sasuke, era obvio que no se lo iba a decir, aunque su vida dependiera de ello.  
- "Dios mío, si yo tuviera un trozo de vida... No dejaría pasar un solo día sin decirle a la gente que quiero, que la quiero." – cito Itachi, suspirando. – Aunque sé porque no se lo dices… y te entiendo, pero sabes, no creo que se vaya a separar de ti por eso, el no parece la clase de persona que hace eso, y tampoco creo que vaya a rechazarte, de hecho, algo me dice que él está igual que tu. – rio Itachi, y una incrédula sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Sasuke.  
- Dices locuras. – bufo Sasuke, borrando su sonrisa.  
- Eso mismo me dijiste el primer día de clases, y te conseguiste un amigo ese mismo día. – sonrió Itachi.  
- Esto es distinto, tonto. – bufo Sasuke, que el rubio pudiera sentirse igual era lo que quería oír, pero sería hacerse falsas esperanzas, y no iba a llegar a ese punto. 

Itachi estuvo a punto de hablar cuando escucharon como si su padre estuviera hablando, más bien, gritándole a alguien en la cocina.  
- ¿Qué rayos? – se pregunto Itachi mirando hacia la puerta del cuarto de Sasuke.  
- ¿Cuándo llego papa? – pregunto Sasuke algo aterrado, cuando su padre gritaba de esa manera, no significaba nada bueno.  
- Llego conmigo, pero no lo vi moles… - decía Itachi pero no pudo terminar la frase cuando escucharon más claramente un grito de su padre, y estaba dirigido hacia ellos.

- ¡Itachi, Sasuke, bajen ahora mismo! – grito su padre y ambos pegaron un brinco, y dada la fuerza del grito decidieron bajar, aunque ciertamente Sasuke no estuviera en condiciones psicológicas para la mala actitud de su padre.

Cuando llegaron a la sala estaba su padre, con una expresión de pocos amigos, esperando de pie frente a dos sillones de la sala, de cara a la escalera, y de brazos cruzados, esperándolos impacientemente.  
- Siéntense – les dijo con dureza y ambos se sentaron en los sillones que estaban frente a él. – Quiero comunicarles algo, y no quiero que me repliquen ni pongan peros en el asunto, porque ya está decidido, y no cambiare de opinión. – aclaro el hombre tensando más aun su expresión, pasando su vista de Sasuke a Itachi varias veces.

- "Esto no pinta bien" – trago con pesadez Itachi mientras esperaba que su padre diera la noticia.

- Me han dado un nuevo puesto en la compañía. – anuncio primero, y aunque eso era una buena noticia, no parecía venir con lindas consecuencias. – Nos mudaremos a Londres en una semana, dos días luego de que termines la escuela, Sasuke, e Itachi, el semestre. – lanzo a los cuatro vientos, como si no le importase lo que eso implicaba, e Itachi no pudo evitar levantarse de la impresión, Sasuke, en cambio, del shock no podía moverse.

¡¿Mudarse? No, eso no podía ser verdad, no, había escuchado mal, no se podían mudar, y menos en tan poco tiempo, no, no podía ser verdad que en tan poco tiempo se mudaría, y dejaría de ver a Naruto, no, no podían hacerle eso.

Que increíble la fuerza y rapidez con que puede cambiar tu vida, pensó desesperado.

- ¡Pero Papa…! – replico Itachi pero Fugaku lo callo con un ademan de la mano.

- Dije que nada de quejas, Uchiha Itachi. – lo cayó con fuerza su padre, pero Itachi no se iba a quedar así, no solo porque él no quería dejar Japón, si no por lo que recientemente sabia de su hermano, no iba a separarlo de la única persona que había podido ablandarlo, de la única persona que había podido comprenderlo, de la que se convirtió en su mejor amigo, y ahora, la persona que amaba, no lo iba a alejar de eso, y no iba a permitir que su padre lo hiciera.  
- ¡Yo tengo más de 21 años, demando poder quedarme aquí con Sasuke! ¡No nos queremos ir de Japón! ¡Y tú sabes que estoy en mi derecho de quedarme! – le replico con peso Itachi, sentía que debía pelear por los dos.  
- ¡Pero yo no quiero que se queden, y es mi última palabra! – grito su padre, ya mucho mas alterado gracias a su hijo mayor.  
- ¡Pero! ¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Ah? – le pregunto furioso Itachi, ¿Cómo podía ser su padre tan brusco?, siempre lo había sido pero, estaba cruzando la línea.  
- ¡Porque no quiero que mi hijo menor termine homosexual! – aquello le helo la sangre a Itachi, y mucho mas a Sasuke, que abrió sus ojos hasta más no poder, mas no se movió ni un centímetro. – Aunque ya sea algo tarde… - espeto con asco desviando la vista hacia Sasuke.

Una enorme y gruesa grieta apareció en el espíritu de Sasuke.  
¿Cómo? ¿Cómo sabia su padre? ¿Los había escuchado? Rayos, esto pintaba de mal en peor… Que idiota había sido.

- Papa… - Empezó Itachi, pero de nuevo, su padre lo silencio.

- Escuche tu pequeña conversación con Itachi, Sasuke. – le dijo a Sasuke, ignorando a su hijo mayor, acercándose a este con sus brazos cruzados y frunciendo el seño hasta más no poder, Sasuke igualmente lo tenía fruncido, pero de desesperación e ira, acompañado de sus labios apretados con fuerza, aguantando la cólera. – Me das asco. – lo dijo con toda la fuerza y el asco que pudo, y la grieta creció aun mas, eso no pudo golpear a Sasuke mas fuerte en su alma, cerro sus ojos con fuerza, tratando de soportarlo, pero no era fácil, no es que dependiera de la opinión de su padre, pero tampoco le era indiferente, y aquella opinión, dolía, y demasiado para ser sinceros. – Y tú – dijo mirando a Itachi, casi con la misma fuerza en el tono de voz que uso con Sasuke. – ¡Diciéndole que está bien amar a un chico! ¡Idiota! ¡Me das asco al igual que él! – espeto con odio su padre señalando rápidamente con la cabeza a Sasuke, que se encontraba aun sentado en el mueble con la cabeza chata.

- ¡No puedes hablarnos así! – grito Itachi, totalmente furioso, no le importaba tanto que le dijera eso a él, pero que le dijera algo tan dañino como eso a Sasuke, lo enfureció tanto como si hubieran insultado a su propio hijo, y más que todo el motivo por el que lo decía. - ¡El es feliz! ¡Deberías estarlo tú también! – le grito, e inmediatamente un amenazador dedo lo señalaba.  
- ¡Tu no me vengas con esas sandeces! ¡No pienso permitir que alguno de mis hijos se empareje con un hombre! ¡Estará más feliz con una mujer, como debe ser! – grito su padre acusándolo con su dedo índice, señalando a Sasuke varias veces con el mismo, e Itachi estuvo a segundos de replicar cuando vio que de un brusco movimiento Sasuke se levanto del sillón y se encamino a las escaleras, e inmediatamente su atención se puso en este.  
- ¡Sasuke! – lo llamo, preocupado, pero el grito de su padre opaco su suave llamado.  
- ¡¿A dónde crees que vas, joven? – le grito señalándolo de nuevo con el dedo, y Sasuke se volteo lentamente, dispuesto a dirigirle a su padre la palabra.  
- ¡A hablar con mi novio! – Le grito desesperado Sasuke, la cólera le invadía la sangre, tenía que enfrentarse a su padre, y aunque no pudiera hacer que cambiara de opinión, le recordaría sus sentimientos por Naruto cada vez que pudiera, sabiendo el asco que le producían, el no se avergonzaba de ellos.  
- ¡No uses esa palabra en mi presencia, Uchiha Sasuke! – le grito indignado Fugaku.

Mas Sasuke no le respondió, y dándole la espalda desapareció por las escaleras, y luego lo único que se escucho fue el fuerte sonido de la puerta de entrada al pasillo cerrándose de golpe.

La desesperación recorría cada fibra de su cuerpo, su vida se había destrozado en unos pocos y vulgares cinco minutos, y una inmensa ola de nuevos sentimientos había invadido a Sasuke, más fuertes cualquier otra cosa que hubiera experimentado. Desesperación, cólera, tristeza, amor, todos en sus máximas expresiones, tenía fuertes impulsos de destruir todo a su paso y de comenzar a llorar, caminaba de aquí para allá en su habitación, tirando de sus cabellos, despelucándolos, incluso lanzo la foto de su familia a la pared, rompiendo su vidrio y parte del marco, luego se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo, apoyando sus codos al borde de la cama, tirando de sus cabellos, y sin poderlo evitar empezó a derramar varias lagrimas, el llanto ya era algo que no podía evitar, su padre conocedor de sus sentimientos por su amigo, tomando aquella decisión tan repentina, diciéndole que le daba asco, y sobre todo, la idea de que pronto no vería más a su amado Naruto, era demasiado, y ni siquiera él, el orgulloso Sasuke, podía contener las lagrimas.

¿Cómo iba a decirle esto al rubio? Si no podía asimilarlo el mismo, ¿Cómo podría si quiera mencionárselo a Naruto? No tendría ni la oportunidad de saber si su amigo se sentía igual a él, no podría pasar las vacaciones de verano con él, no podría ni siquiera pasar su cumpleaños con el rubio, no se graduaría con él, no estaría ni siquiera en el mismo país que su amigo, estaría a kilómetros, lejos de él, sin poder verlo, sin poder oírlo, sin poder tocarlo, sin poder compartir otra tarde con él, sin poder burlarse de él, sin poder escuchar sus idioteces, sin poder perderse en aquella sonrisa. No podría, en tal caso, ni siquiera tener alguna relación más allá de amigos con él, la más mínima probabilidad que quizás podría haber llegado a tener, se estaba esfumando.

Las siguientes horas se quedo allí en su habitación, sin deseos de salir, ni siquiera para la hora de la comida, no tenia apetito para nada. Estuvo horas observando el techo, del techo al escritorio, a observar el fondo de pantalla de su computadora, e incluso, al buscar por algo (gracias a lo que encontró se le había olvidado por completo que buscaba en primer lugar) en la gaveta de su escritorio y se encontró con unas fotografías de cabina que casualmente se había tomado con Naruto un día que quisieron volver a ir al DELUXE.  
La mayoría era Naruto en primer plano haciendo caras estúpidas, pero graciosas, lo que dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro de Sasuke, y la ultima era Naruto abrazando a Sasuke por el cuello con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que ambas mejillas chocaran, y con aquella enorme y hermosa sonrisa que siempre tenía, e incluso su persona mantenía una sonrisa considerablemente grande, y miraba divertido a su amigo, había olvidado que el mismo podía sonreír así, mientras mantenía su brazo alrededor del rubio, devolviéndole el abrazo.  
De repente oye que la puerta de su cuarto se abre, y supuso que era Itachi, así que no le importo guardar la fotografía.  
Que bueno que estaba en lo correcto, pero ni siquiera así quiso voltear a verlo.  
- Hola, Sasuke. – le dijo amablemente. – Mama hizo unos onigiris, por si tienes hambre. – le ofreció acercándose hasta el escritorio y dejándole el plato al lado de la laptop.  
- Gracias pero, no tengo apetito. – dijo sin quitar los ojos de la ultima fotografía.  
- Bueno, no hacen ningún daño quedándose allí, ¿O no? – suspiro Itachi encogiéndose de hombros, y de repente vio las fotos que Sasuke estaba observando, y sinceramente no pudo haber estado mas conmovido, y sorprendido por la expresión de Sasuke, jamás lo había visto sonreír de esa manera, se veía tan, feliz. – Vaya sonrisa que tiene ese chico, ¿No? – rio Itachi cruzándose de brazos, y aunque Sasuke no le respondió nada, pudo ver con claridad como una suave sonrisa se formaba en los labios de este. – "Ay Sasuke… cuanto daría para que no tuviéramos que irnos" – suspiro Itachi en sus pensamientos, borrando su propia sonrisa. – Sabes… hable con mama, ella le insistió a papa que nos dejara quedarnos, que si tú estabas feliz ella lo estaba, pero papa no le hizo caso. – explico, y ciertamente aunque no quería que su madre también se enterara de semejante asunto, al menos le alegraba que al igual que Itachi, comprendiera. – Y hablando de Naruto… - empezó a decir, ya que Sasuke no respondió nada. -…tienes una llamada perdida de él, ten. – le dijo dejándole su celular en el escritorio.  
Al no escuchar palabra alguna de Sasuke le dio unas palmadas en el hombro y salió del cuarto.  
Como necesitaba animarse, y como sabía que lo único en el mundo que quizás podría animarlo en ese momento era la risa de su amigo, se decidió a llamarlo.  
- ¡Sasuke! – dijo al momento de contestar el teléfono.  
- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto tratando de que su voz sonara normal, y no lúgubre como había estado sonando esas horas.  
- ¡Por fin me libere de Ero-Sennin! ¡Ha! Fue más rápido de lo pensé. – rio Naruto.  
Santo cielo, esa risa era lo que necesitaba.  
- Entonces, estaba pensando: ¿Por qué no vamos a comer un poco de Ramen? – propuso Naruto, y aunque no pudiera verle la cara sabía que tenía en su rostro aquella formidable sonrisa.  
Y por alguna razón, Sasuke no pudo hacer más que empezar a reír con fuerza, no sabía que le causaba tanta gracia, pero no podía parar de reír.  
- ¿Y de qué rayos te ríes? – pregunto extrañado Naruto, muy pocas veces Sasuke reía de esa manera.  
- "Te amo" – pensó entre risas, era lo único que le daban ganas de decir, pero lo cayo con mas carcajadas. – Vamos entonces, ¿A qué hora? – le pregunto callando su risa, pero manteniendo una sonrisa en sus labios.  
- ¡En una hora! A las siete, ¿Te parece? – le pregunto contento Naruto.  
- Perfecto – acepto Sasuke.  
- Eh, ¿Nos vemos en tu casa? Esto está hecho un desastre… - suspiro Naruto.  
Sasuke emitió otras pequeñas carcajadas antes de contestar. – Bien.

Ambos se despidieron y colgaron.  
Sasuke se estaba vistiendo cuando escucho el timbre, y sabiendo que Itachi abriría, no se apresuro a terminar de vestirse.

- ¡Chico! – lo saludo con una enorme sonrisa, ni siquiera sabía que Naruto iba. - ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto riendo mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro.  
- ¡Ah! Itachi… no, tengo la espalda destrozada. – se quejo Naruto apenas el coloco su mano sobre el.  
- Ah, lo siento. – se disculpo con una sonrisa y lo invito a pasar a la sala.  
- Y dime, ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto, aun sorprendido de su presencia en la casa.  
- ¡Vamos al Ichiraku! ¿Qué tu no vienes? – pregunto curioso Naruto al ver que Itachi no sabía del plan.  
- "Esta bien Sasuke, renunciare al Ramen para que vayas solo con él, pero por esta vez" – rio Itachi en su mente. – Estoy muy ocupado con mis últimos exámenes de la universidad. – mintió Itachi.  
- ¡Que lastima…! – suspiro Naruto, aunque muy en el fondo, no le importaba salir a solas con Sasuke.  
- Sera otro día chico. – suspiro Itachi, sabiendo, lamentablemente, que quizás no tuvieran otro día.  
Y de repente ve como Naruto se irguió de inmediato.  
- Buenas tardes, Señor Uchiha. – saludo Naruto a su padre con una suave sonrisa y una reverencia.  
- "¡Rayos! Papa" – pensó al oír al rubio saludando a su padre, que debía haber salido de la cocina en ese momento.  
- Buenas tardes, joven Uzumaki.- lo saludo Fugaku, sin el mas mínimo intento de sonar amable, Itachi sabía que a la persona que menos debía querer su padre en su casa era a Naruto.  
Y antes de que Naruto se sentara, Sasuke salió de las escaleras, encontrándose primeramente con la asesina mirada de su padre, y luego ignorándola fue directo al rubio.  
- ¿Nos vamos? – le pregunto a Naruto tomando su billetera del mueble al lado de las escaleras. No iba a dejar que su padre lo afectara, actuaria normalmente frente a Naruto, como si su padre no estuviera allí.  
- ¡Pues claro! ¡Tengo meses sin comer Ramen! – respondió contento Naruto acercándose hacia Sasuke.  
- Idiota, comiste la semana pasada. – dijo Sasuke volteando sus ojos y despeinándole el pelo al rubio.  
- ¡No me hagas eso! Y sabes que para mí una semana son meses. – bufo el rubio acomodándose el cabello.  
- Itachi, me llevo la scooter. – le dijo a su hermano agitando unas llaves en el aire.  
- ¿Desde cuándo tienes una? – pregunto sorprendido Naruto.  
- Desde siempre. – respondió con una ceja arqueada.  
- ¡¿Puedo conducirla? – pregunto emocionado Naruto.  
- No.  
- ¡Por favor! – insistió el rubio.  
- No.  
- ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor! – repetía sin parar el rubio.  
- Que no, no, no, no, no, no. – repetía Sasuke a cada "Por favor" del rubio, hasta que se harto y volteándose hacia él le tapo la boca. – No.  
El rubio frunció el seño y de repente paso su lengua por toda la palma de la mano de Sasuke que tapaba su boca.  
- ¡Ah! ¡Asqueroso! – se quejo Sasuke limpiándose la baba del rubio con su jean. - ¡Esta bien! Pero de regreso. – espeto terminando de encaminarse a la salida. – Regresamos a las ocho y media. – dijo antes de salir.  
- ¡Hasta luego Itachi! – se despidió de Itachi con un gesto de la mano y una sonrisa. – Adiós, señor Uchiha, que este bien. – se despidió con respeto Naruto haciendo una reverencia, y luego siguiendo a Sasuke fuera de la casa.

Itachi no podía hacer nada más que sostener una sonrisa, Sasuke había actuado como si nada con Naruto, y frente a su padre, le estaba demostrando que seguiría junto a Naruto, no importara que, y eso a él lo alegraba más que nada en el mundo. Aunque supiera que deberían soportar rabietas de su padre hasta el final de semana.

- ¿Por qué tu padre me miraba tan feo? – pregunto Naruto mientras se colocaba el casco que le dio Sasuke.  
- Así mira a todo el mundo cuando esta de mal humor. – mintió Sasuke con el casco ya puesto, cosa que evito que se viera su expresión de rabia, mientras se montaba en la moderna y hermosa scooter plateada. – Sujétate a mí o te caerás. – le advirtió Sasuke, no solo porque era verdad, si no porque no estaba de mas tomar ventaja, ¿O sí?  
- Oh por favor, ¿Qué tan rápido puede ir? – se burlo Naruto sujetándose del borde del asiento, mas cuando Sasuke arranco, apropósito, lo hizo casi a la máxima velocidad, obligando al rubio a agarrarse con fuerza de su cintura. – Maldito…lo hiciste apropósito.

Sasuke no pudo hacer nada más que reír y seguir conduciendo.

- "No voy a permitir que esto me vaya a amargar los últimos días que me quedan con él, no lo voy a permitir" – se dijo a si mismo decidido, ya sabía cómo lidiar con todo aquello, pasaría las 24 horas, los 7 días de la semana por el resto de esa maldita última semana. – "No creo tener el valor de decirle que lo amo pero, al menos le demostrare que en verdad lo quiero, es mi amigo después de todo" – se dijo para sí, disfrutaría de esa última semana con Naruto aunque le costara su perra vida.


	23. Capitulo 23

**23er Capitulo: Un festival, un pez, un beso… / Despedida…  
**

- La próxima vez que tenga deseos de morir, te llamare. – bufo Sasuke bajándose de la scooter luego de haber cenado Ramen con Naruto, y definitivamente, Naruto no era bueno manejando, iba tan rápido que más de una vez estuvieron a punto de chocar con un auto.  
- No estuvo… tan mal – Rio nervioso Naruto mientras se quitaba el casco.  
- ¿No estuvo tan mal? Por favor, casi atropellas a una anciana. – le replico Sasuke señalando la carretera y quitándose su casco.  
- ¡No paso nada! – gimoteó Naruto pasando sus manos a su nuca.

Sasuke solo pudo suspirar ante aquello, Naruto ciertamente era despreocupado.

Ambos dejaron la scooter guardada en el garaje y entraron a la casa, encontrándose a Itachi, su madre y su padre en la sala viendo un juego de futbol.  
- ¡Bienvenidos! – les dijo Itachi al voltear cuando los oyó entrar.  
- Estoy en casa – respondió Sasuke, evitando completamente la mirada de su padre, y dejando las llaves de la scooter en la mesilla.  
- Oh rayos… - suspiro Naruto mirando su celular.  
- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Sasuke arqueando su ceja derecha y dirigiendo su vista hacia el rubio que ahora se encontraba frente a él.  
- Es tarde… Ero-sennin ya anda preguntándome cuando regresare. – suspiro guardando el aparato.  
- Quédate a dormir. – propuso Sasuke.  
- ¡Cierto! – afirmo Itachi.  
Sasuke solo pudo sentir la asesina y quemadora mirada de su padre en la nuca, pero eso solo lo hizo sonreír.  
- ¿Puedo? – pregunto Naruto un poco incrédulo.  
- "Como si no conocieras la respuesta, Dobe" – suspiro Sasuke para sí mientras reía entre dientes.  
- ¡Siempre serás bienvenido aquí! – Rio Itachi antes que Sasuke pudiera decir algo. – Al menos se que Sasuke jamás te diría que no. – añadió sonriendo ampliamente, y Sasuke no pudo evitar darle una mirada asesina, y este solo rió divertido.  
El rubio se limito a emitir una divertida risa.  
- ¡Con gusto entonces! – Rió Naruto – Ah pero, no tengo ropa ni nada. – dijo de repente.  
- Te presto. – dijo Sasuke antes que Itachi tuviera la oportunidad de hacer otro de sus "inofensivos comentarios"  
- ¡Sí! – festejo Naruto y saco inmediatamente su celular. – Déjame decirle a Ero-sennin. – decía mientras con la lengua ligeramente afuera tipiaba el mensaje en el aparato.  
- Ven, subamos, tengo ganas de derrotarte en póker. – dijo Sasuke dándole una palmada en el hombro a Naruto y dirigiéndose a las escaleras.  
- ¿Derrotarme? ¡Ya quisieras, Uchiha! – rio Naruto siguiéndolo.  
- Sasuke – lo llamo su padre levantándose del sillón con los brazos cruzados, lo cual lo detuvo en seco y puso su sangre fría.  
Se volteo hacia su padre y este le hizo un ademan de que se acercara.  
- Sube, ahora voy. – le dijo a Naruto, no quería que escuchara nada de lo que su padre tuviera para decir.  
- Ok – acepto Naruto, sabía muy bien que en asuntos familiares era mejor no meterse, era de mala educación, sus padres le habían enseñado eso a la perfección, así que rápidamente subió y entro al cuarto de Sasuke para terminar de escribirle al viejo.

- El cuarto de huéspedes tiene sabanas. – le dijo de inmediato, y supo perfectamente a que se refería, obviamente no le agradaba mas la idea de que su hijo durmiera con un chico, y menos si ese chico era objeto de su amor.  
- Naruto siempre duerme conmigo, no hace falta. – le aseguro Sasuke, sin siquiera mostrar alguna reacción significante ante él.  
- Duermen en la misma cama, y yo no quiero que siga siendo así. – espeto con fuerza, con aquella autoridad que su voz poseía.  
Sasuke respiro hondo y trato de pensar en que decirle para que lo dejara en paz.  
- Estas exagerando, papa. – dijo Itachi antes que de él articulara cualquier respuesta.  
- Ya, sacare el colchón inflable, no importa. – dijo Sasuke, ya harto de la mirada de su padre que reflejaba muy claramente que no iba a aceptar riñas.

Su padre resoplo y se sentó de nuevo en el asiento, mostrando que al menos aceptaba esa idea.  
- Te ayudo Sasuke. – se ofreció Itachi y levantándose del sillón lo siguió a las escaleras hasta su habitación. - ¿De verdad piensas sacarlo? Naruto lo odia. – le dijo en voz baja a Sasuke mientras lo buscaban en el closet del pasillo.  
- Sobre mi cadáver. – afirmo Sasuke alejándose del closet y yendo hasta la última puerta.  
- Llévalo hasta tu cuarto. – le dijo antes de entrar a su habitación.  
Itachi sin problema saco aquel enorme bolso donde se guardaba el colchón y lo colgó en sus hombros para dirigirse a su cuarto, mientras una contenta sonrisa aparecía en sus labios.

- ¡Por fin! ¡Ya tengo toda una estrategia para vencerte, cerebrito! – espeto Naruto apenas lo vio entrar al cuarto  
El rubio se encontraba sentado de lo más relajado en el centro de su cama con toda la baraja de cartas repartidas frente a él.  
- No me digas, ¿En qué dimensión funciona? – se burlo Sasuke cruzándose de brazos.  
- Eres comiquísimo, Uchiha Sasuke. – bufo Naruto recogiendo las cartas.  
- Lo sé, gracias. – Dijo Sasuke sonriendo y sentándose frente a Naruto en la cama.  
- Sasuke… ahora que lo recuerdo, ¿No es tu cumpleaños este mes? – pregunto Naruto subiendo la vista hacia Sasuke.  
Sintió como una estaca se le calvaba en el corazón, ciertamente no quería recordar esa fecha, de hecho, no quería pensar en ninguna fecha que no fuera entre aquellos 7 días, pero trataría de no demostrar nada.  
- Si. – respondió sin mirar a Naruto.  
- ¡¿Cuándo? – pregunto emocionado y con una gran sonrisa, el cumpleaños de Sasuke sabía que sería increíble, pero apenas había caído en cuenta que nunca le había preguntado en qué fecha era.  
- El 23. – respondió a secas.  
- ¡Genial! – festejo Naruto levantando sus brazos. – Un momento… hoy es viernes 15, ¿No? ¡El próximo sábado es 23! ¿Qué vamos hacer? ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – pregunto con insistencia, estaba muy emocionado por el cumpleaños del pelinegro.

Que lo partiera un rayo, ¿Cómo no había caído en cuenta? Maldición, el día en que se iría sería justo un día antes de su cumpleaños, incluso parecía que su padre lo estaba haciendo apropósito.

- No lo sé, juguemos. – respondió secamente Sasuke mientras repartía las cartas, no quería pensar en nada que tuviera que ver con su cumpleaños, mucho menos ahora.  
- Que aburrido eres, Sasuke, ¿No te gusta tu cumpleaños? – pregunto Naruto inflando sus mejillas y recogiendo su mano de cartas.  
- Normalmente no. – respondió observando sus cartas fingiendo el más mínimo interés en lo que decía Naruto.  
- Eres un testarudo… - protesto Naruto inflando sus mejillas, más luego dibujo una sonrisa. - ¡Ya verás! ¡Hare que tu cumpleaños sea el mejor de todos! ¡Así no podrás decir que no te gusta! – Se jacto Naruto con una gran sonrisa, mientras que Sasuke solo deseaba que el rubio no hubiera dicho aquello.  
- No me digas… - suspiro Sasuke tratando de no reflejar lo duro que era todo eso para él.

No quería decirle a Naruto que se tenía que ir, que ya no lo vería mas, que no pasaría su cumpleaños con él, aun no hallaba las palabras para decírselo, y aunque sentía que era una enorme crueldad contra su amigo el no decírselo, pensaba que el arruinarle esa felicidad y aquella enorme sonrisa que tenía en el rostro con una noticia tan espantosa era algo igual de horrible.

- ¡Pues claro! ¡No cumples 17 todos los días Sasuke! – rio Naruto viendo sus cartas. – Empezare a planearlo desde ya – rio entre dientes.  
- Si, has eso. – suspiro Sasuke dibujando una falsa sonrisa.

Mientras, Itachi trataba de convencer a su padre, al menos, de dejarlos quedarse un tiempo más.

- Papa, por favor, ¿No podemos quedarnos solo una semana más? – le pedía sentado frente a él en el mueble de la cocina con un café frente a él.  
- Te he dicho que no, Itachi, la compañía me quiere allá lo más pronto posible. – respondió su padre con el mismo tono autoritario que siempre solía tener.  
- Entonces deja que al menos Sasuke y yo nos quedemos una semana más – le insistió Itachi – No te estoy pidiendo que no nos vayamos a Londres, solo que dejes a Sasuke pasar su cumpleaños con Naruto.  
- ¡Eso mucho menos lo voy a consentir y lo sabes! – espeto su padre con más fuerza y golpeando ligeramente la mesa con ambas manos. - ¡No pienso permitir que Sasuke termine más apegado a ese estúpido chico de lo que ya esta!  
- ¡Pues llegas tarde! – Lanzo Itachi con autoridad – Sasuke lo ama papa, y deberás aprender a vivir con ello, porque aunque nos vayamos a Londres eso no cambiara. – sabía que sería así, lo sabía, Sasuke no podría olvidar a Naruto así como así, porque nadie más podría causar el mismo efecto que tenía el rubio sobre él.  
- Eso lo veremos. – gruño su padre levantándose de la silla y saliendo de la cocina. – Nos iremos en una semana, y punto final. – finalizo en la puerta de la cocina y se fue.

Itachi, derrotado, apoyo sus codos en la mesa y enterró su rostro entre sus manos, hasta que en pocos segundos una voz increíblemente familiar lo hizo reaccionar.  
- ¿Itachi? – pregunto la voz de Naruto por detrás, y cuando volteo, él y Sasuke estaban entrando a la cocina.  
- Hola, chico. – lo saludo disimulando una sonrisa.  
- ¿Pasa algo? – pregunto Naruto, por alguna razón Itachi se veía más pálido de lo normal.  
- No, no, no pasa nada. – rio Itachi suavemente y se froto los ojos. – La universidad me tiene hasta el tope, es todo. – mintió encogiéndose de hombros. - ¿Qué han estado haciendo? – pregunto para cambiar de tema.  
- Derrotando a Naruto en póker, para variar. – rio Sasuke mientras sacaba limonada del refrigerador.  
- ¡La séptima es la vencida, Uchiha Sasuke, pronto te derrotare! – bufo Naruto cruzándose de brazos.  
- Sigue soñando, es gratis. – rio Sasuke sirviendo limonada para él y el rubio.  
- Ay si, mírenme soy Uchiha Sasuke y soy un genio en póker, blah blah blah blah… - se burlaba Naruto haciendo muecas.  
Sasuke no pude evitar reír ante aquello. – Ya tranquilo, la próxima te dejo ganar. – aseguro Sasuke sonriendo de lado y extendiéndole su vaso a su amigo.  
- Me dejas ganar y te asesino, ¿Oíste? – bufo Naruto, mas mientras tomaba su vaso dibuja una ligera sonrisa en sus labios y ofrece su vaso a Sasuke para hacer un mini brindis.  
- ¿Quién te entiende? – suspiro Sasuke e hizo el brindis con Naruto antes de disponerse a salir de la cocina.  
- ¿Quieres jugar, Itachi? – pregunto Naruto volteándose antes de salir del espacio.  
- Con gusto. – acepto y siguió a los chicos hasta el cuarto de Sasuke, tomaron las cartas y siguieron jugando en la mesa de la sala.

- ¿Te das cuenta? Incluso le gano a Itachi – se jacto Sasuke mientras se desvestía para por fin irse a dormir.  
- Algún día encontrare algo en lo que te pueda vencer… – bufo Naruto quitándose la camisa. – Oye… ¿Tienes alguna pijama que puedas prestarme? – pregunto doblando su prenda.  
- ¿Para qué? Duerme en interior… - cuestiono Sasuke alzando una de sus cejas y guardando su ropa.  
- Es que… – bufo Naruto quitándose su pantalón con algo de vergüenza, el bóxer que traía puesto no era precisamente el mejor que tenia.  
- Usuratonkachi, hace tanto calor que ni siquiera el aire acondicionado enfría bien, duerme así. – suspiro Sasuke, y al voltearse vio la razón por la que Naruto no quería dormir en bóxer, y exploto de la risa. – ¡Son… son…! – decía entre carcajadas, no podía parar de reírse.  
- No te burles… - bufo Naruto cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el seño.  
- Es… es que… - reía Sasuke tapándose ligeramente la boca con una de sus manos – Son de… corazones…rosados… – reía sin parar, ya hasta le dolía el estomago y el rostro.  
Naruto no podía decir que no le molestaba que se burlara de su ropa interior, pero al ver la enorme, porque era enorme, sonrisa de Sasuke, y escuchar aquella enérgica risa, su expresión se relajo, y dibujo una involuntaria sonrisa.  
- Bien ya… ya… - suspiro Sasuke dejando de reírse, milagrosamente, y se acerco al rubio con una sonrisa. – Vamos a dormir, corazón. – rio entre dientes pasando frente al rubio y dándole unas palmadas en el hombro antes de dirigirse a su cama, aquello lo había puesto de un muy buen humor, no entendía por qué.  
- Te estás pasando, Teme. – bufo Naruto mientras sus mejillas se inflaban.  
- Solo vamos a dormir ya. – suspiro Sasuke metiéndose en la cama.  
Naruto suspiro y cruzando la habitación se monto del lado contrario de la cama.  
- Si te vuelves a burlar, te pateare. – bufo Naruto arropándose.  
- Como sea. – dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de medio lado.  
- Buenas Noches, Sasuke. – le deseo Naruto acostándose.  
- Buenas Noches, Usuratonkachi. – respondió Sasuke.

Luego de veinte minutos sin poder conciliar el sueño y con sus ojos aun cerrados, desistió y decidió abrirlos, y lo primero que distinguió en aquella oscuridad fue el pacifico rostro de Naruto, completamente rendido al sueño.  
- "Naruto…" – suspiro en su mente mientras estirando su brazo empezó a acariciar suavemente la mejilla del rubio. – "¿Cómo voy a decírtelo?" – maldijo para sí mientras observaba el rostro de Naruto por completo. – "No se lo digas…" – escucho de repente que su segunda voz le musitaba aquellas locas palabras. – "¿Cómo que no le diga? ¿Enloqueciste?" – pregunto furioso Sasuke, incluso había retirado su mano de la mejilla del rubio. – "No le digas… lo deprimirás mucho si lo haces, y si se deprime no podrás pasar la semana de la misma manera que la pasarías si no se lo dijeras" – razono aquella voz, y por un momento le pareció que tenía sentido. – "Me mataría si se entera que no quise decirle nada, además no es justo" – trato de replicar Sasuke. – "Se lo puedes decir un día o algo así antes de irte, ¿Eh?" – Propuso – "Se enojaría" – suspiro. – "¿Prefieres deprimirlo una semana antes?" – suspiro su mente, teniendo algo de razón. – "No, antes de irme quisiera ver su sonrisa cuantas veces pueda…" – pensó a su pesar Sasuke mientras observaba los labios del rubio. – "¿Entonces?" – pregunto la voz. – "Yo… no puedo decírselo" – suspiro a su pesar cerrando sus ojos con fuerza. – "No puedo decírselo… ni si quiera creo que pueda despedirme de él…Maldición" – maldijo para sí y dejando sus ojos cerrados trato de nuevo de conciliar el sueño, decidido a no decirle al rubio, a no arruinar su última semana con él, a ver aquella sonrisa todos los días, a disfrutar cada maldito día que le quedaba en Japón, y más importante aún, al lado de Naruto.

Lentamente empezaba a sentir los rayos del sol por sobre sus parpados y aunque se sintió despierto no quiso abrir sus ojos, mas al segundo siguiente sintió como si su brazo izquierdo, extendido sobre la almohada, estuviera siendo aplastado por algo, al igual que parte de su pecho, así que a regañadientes sus parpados se abrieron poco a poco, y al agachar su cabeza vio un montón de cabello rubios descansando justo en su pecho.  
- "Dios…" – maldijo sorprendido al ver que quien dormía de lo más relajado encima de sí. – "Eres un completo idiota… me mataran por tu culpa" – suspiro Sasuke dibujando inconscientemente una sonrisa mientras doblaba su brazo y colocaba su mano justo en los cabellos del rubio, acariciándolos un poco.  
De repente la puerta lentamente se abrió, y Sasuke deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que fuera su hermano.  
- "Oh rayos…" – pensó al ver, no a su hermano, si no el enojado rostro de su padre en la puerta. Y lo siguiente que vio fue la puerta cerrándose de golpe, despertando lamentablemente a Naruto.  
- Oficial le juro… - dijo abriendo los ojos, y luego llevando sus manos a su rostro para frotarse ambos ojos.  
- ¿Por qué siempre sueñas que te arrestan? – dijo Sasuke, tratando de ocultar el enorme miedo y rabia que sentía, el griterío que armaría su padre después de aquello no sería nada agradable.  
- ¿Qué hora es? – pregunto, y al abrir bien sus ojos se dio cuenta de en donde estaba acostado. – Rayos… lo siento, Sasuke. – se disculpo levantándose, ¿Se había quedado dormido en el pecho de Sasuke? ¿Qué estaba pasando por su cabeza? Aunque tampoco estaba incomodo, había dormido de maravilla, debía admitir.  
- No te disculpes… - suspiro Sasuke sentándose en la cama al igual que Naruto. – Y son casi la una de la tarde.  
- Maldición… - bostezó Naruto estirándose de brazos.

Y de nuevo, la puerta se abrió, pero gracias al cielo esta vez era solo Itachi.  
- ¡Buenos días! – saludo con una gran sonrisa.  
- ¡Buenos días, Itachi! – saludo Naruto igual de contento.  
- Ah, primera vez que veo que duermes así. – comento Itachi, algo sorprendido, siempre había visto a Naruto con aquella pijama de espirales.  
- Hacia calor. – bufo Naruto mirando a Sasuke, aun estaba algo avergonzado de la burla que le había hecho su amigo a causa de sus interiores, y molesto se levanto de la cama para colocarse su camisa.  
Y Sasuke, obviamente, no pudo evitar reír un poco.  
- Oh vamos, no exageres. – suspiro Sasuke sonriendo.  
- Sasuke… - lo llamo Itachi para que se acercara y este lo hizo. – No me digas que… - susurro apenas tuvo a Sasuke lo suficientemente cerca. - …paso algo anoche…- finalizo y lo único que recibió fue una furtiva mirada de Sasuke y un fuerte golpe en el brazo. - ¡Sasuke! Por dios… eso dolió ¿Sabes? – se quejo Itachi calmando el dolor de su brazo mientras Sasuke se alejaba para colocarse una simple franela de color negro.  
- ¿Qué quieres? – pregunto algo molesto Sasuke, su hermano ya se estaba pasando de la raya con esos comentarios, eran inhumanas la clase de cosas que se le ocurrían.  
- Papa quiere hablar contigo. – susurro tratando de que Naruto no oyera demasiado, y el cuerpo de Sasuke se tenso por completo. – Quiere verte en la sala.  
- Dile que ya voy. – respondió Sasuke terminando de ponerse su bermuda.  
Itachi asintió y cerró la puerta.  
- Naruto… - lo llamo yendo hacia él.  
- ¿Aja? – pregunto abotonándose su pantalón.  
- ¿Por qué no vas a casa, comes algo, te bañas, vistes, y yo voy por ti para que salgamos? – le pregunto, sonando lo más normal que podía.  
- ¡SI! – festejo Naruto, con aquella enorme sonrisa. – Déjame llamar a Ero-Sennin. – dijo contento mientras buscaba su celular.  
- Pasare por ti a las 4, ¿Si?  
- ¡Perfecto! – accedió llamando al viejo. – Ero-Sennin, ¿Podrías buscarme? Necesito un baño y vestirme, Sasuke me buscara para salir. – le informo de inmediato luego de saludarlo.  
- "Espero que papa me deje" – suspiro para sí, temía que su padre le prohibiera ver más a Naruto, sabía que él era muy capaz.  
- ¡Ya viene! – dijo de repente el rubio trancando el teléfono.  
- Bien, bajemos. – dijo Sasuke saliendo del cuarto, seguido por Naruto.

Abajo, su padre se encontraba molesto, echado en uno de los sillones más grandes, y cuando vio a Sasuke entrar en ella lo miro con una mirada no muy agradable.  
Con todo el valor del mundo, se acerco a su padre.  
- Necesitamos hablar, Sasuke. – le dijo su padre, totalmente molesto.  
- Solo espera que Naruto se vaya, ¿Si? – le susurro con seguridad y fuerza, algo que por un momento pensó que no podría hacer.  
- Bien… - acepto su padre, reclinándose más en el asiento, impaciente, así que Sasuke regreso a donde estaba el rubio.  
- ¿Qué vamos a ver? – pregunto de repente Naruto.  
- No lo sé, lo que sea. – respondió Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros.  
- ¡Entonces yo decido! – celebro Naruto.  
Sasuke estuvo a punto de repicarle, solo para relajarse, cuando sonó el celular del rubio, con el número de Jiraiya en la pantalla.  
- Oh, me voy ya. – dijo Naruto trancando la llamada.  
- Nos vemos a las 4 entonces. – afirmo Sasuke yendo hacia la puerta.  
- ¡Nos vemos! – se despidió Naruto con un gesto de la mano y saliendo de la casa, así que Sasuke se lo devolvió, sonriendo ligeramente.  
Cerró lentamente la puerta, tomando todo el aire que pudiese, y a paso lento fue hasta la sala para encarar a su padre.  
- Dime. – dijo parándose a unos metros de Fugaku.  
- ¿A dónde van? – fue lo primero que salió de su boca, mientras se levantaba del asiento cruzando sus brazos.  
- Solo a salir un rato. – respondió Sasuke a secas.  
- Olvídalo.  
- ¿Qué? – pregunto algo desconcertado, aunque ciertamente, venia esa venir.  
- No vas a salir con él. – aclaro su padre, un poco más molesto.  
- ¿Que tiene de malo que salga con él? ¡Es mi mejor amigo! – replico Sasuke, no quería que le prohibiera salir con Naruto, la única felicidad que le quedaba era poder pasar todos los días con el rubio, ¿Acaso no le era suficiente separarlo de él? También le quitaría lo único que le quedaba.  
- ¡Esto no tiene discusión! ¡No iras y punto! – grito su padre. - ¡¿Crees que voy a permitir que salgas a besarte con un chico por ahí? ¡Ningún hijo mío será un homosexual! – odiaba que su padre lo calificara de esa manera, realmente lo odiaba, su padre pensaba que gustaba de los hombres, que era un marica, una desgracia para su familia, lo sabía muy bien.  
Pero eso no lo iba a derribar, la sabia que cualquier cosa de la que lo juzgara su padre no era verdad, por lo que se le iba a imponer.  
- Yo no hago eso. – respondió sereno pero impotente. – Lo único que quiero es salir con mi mejor amigo y al menos tratar de disfrutar los últimos días que me quedan para hacerlo. – espeto serio, y la expresión furiosa de su padre no cambio en lo absoluto.  
- No vas a salir con él.  
- El impedirme salir con el no va a impedirme seguir amándolo. – dijo con autoridad y se dirigió inmediatamente a las escaleras mientras a su padre se le enrojecía el rostro por la cólera.  
- ¡Deja de decir tonterías en este instante! ¡Y no puedes darle la espalda a tu padre de esa manera! ¡Vuelve aquí, Uchiha Sasuke! – le grito mientras veía como su hijo se alejaba.  
- Voy a bañarme, y ya entendí, no saldré con él. – dijo Sasuke volviéndose hacia su padre, y luego de hacer una reverencia con la cabeza, subió las escaleras. – "¿De verdad lo vas a hacer?" – le pregunto su voz interna mientras caminaba hacia el baño. – "¿Qué? Parece que no me conoces…" – rio Sasuke en su mente, entrando al baño, se desvistió y abrió la llave del agua y de un solo tirón se coloco debajo de la regadera con los brazos apoyados en la pared. – "¿Qué piensas? ¿Escaparte?" – le susurro, y con lo único que Sasuke respondió fue con una sonrisa de lado.

Luego de darse un buen baño y comer, Sasuke empezó a tratar de descifrar como escaparse, aunque no fuera una cosa tan complicada, tampoco podía actuar sin pensar.

- "Salir por la puerta principal es imposible" – le repitió Sasuke a su voz interna, discutiendo sobre por dónde escaparse de su testarudo padre. – "Perfecto, quieres bajar por la enredadera, adelante, si te matas no será culpa mía" – resoplo la vocecilla. – "No pasara nada" – suspiro Sasuke levantándose de su silla donde se había relajado un poco para pensar con claridad. – "¿No deberías decirle a Itachi?" – preguntó de repente la misma, haciendo que se detuviera en seco. – "No" – negó Sasuke, ya subiendo a la ventana de su habitación, lo último que necesitaba era decirle algo más a Itachi. – "Como tu digas…" – suspiro su mente.

Bajo cuidadosamente la enredadera de la pared, tratando de no rasparse mucho las manos, por si el rubio se daba cuenta, hasta que por fin luego de cinco minutos, quizás menos, llego al suelo, para lamentablemente oír algo que no había previsto.  
- ¡Mamoru! ¡Cállate! – le grito en voz baja al perro de Itachi que justamente acababa de ladrarle apenas toco el suelo, mas este no se calló. – ¡Cállate maldición! – le grito de nuevo caminando hacia de espaldas hacia la puerta trasera del patio antes de que alguien lo viese, y por alguien pensaba solo en su padre, pero el perro solo le seguía ladrando, y además de eso ahora lo perseguía.  
- ¡Mamoru! ¿Qué pasa? – Escucho de repente la voz de su hermano desde la sala justo cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puertecilla, y lo siguiente que vio fue al mismo parado en el patio, mirándolo sorprendido.- ¿Qué rayos haces, Sasuke? Papa dijo que te prohibió salir… – pregunto histérico Itachi.  
- Oh maldición… - suspiro para si antes de voltearse hacia su hermano - ¡Solo…cállate! – le peleo Sasuke con un bajo tono de voz.  
- ¿Qué haces? – pregunto serio.  
- ¿Qué parece? – le respondió Sasuke abriéndose de brazos y levantando ambas cejas.  
- Papa te matara si te descubre. – reprocho Itachi, que aunque le encantaría dejar ir a Sasuke, si su padre se enteraba lo encerraría en su habitación hasta el día de la mudanza.  
- Solo si me descubre, ahora hazme el favor y si papa pregunta por mi invéntale algo, yo me largo. – dijo secamente y empezó a bajar lentamente.  
- Me deberás una. – suspiro Itachi viendo a su hermano abrir la puerta y empezar a salir por ella.  
- Vete antes que papa te vea aquí. – le bufo Sasuke.  
- Eso debería decírtelo a ti, hermanito, apúrate, saludos a Naruto. – le dijo Itachi antes de con una sonrisa picara calmar a Mamoru y regresar a la sala.  
- "Este tipo…" – suspiro Sasuke terminando de salir.  
Y en menos de cinco minutos estaba fuera de su casa, tomando rápidamente la bicicleta y partiendo rápidamente hacia la casa de Naruto, llegaría más rápido si aunque sea tenía un medio de transporte como su bicicleta, además que era algo que si Naruto lo conducía no se pondrían en peligro de muerte. Y sobre todo, su padre no notaria demasiado su ausencia, a diferencia de la scooter.

- Ero-Sennin, ¿El cabello de papa nunca tuvo arreglo, verdad? – pregunto Naruto derrotado mientras se veía en el espejo del pasillo, su cabello no se veía tan desordenado como normalmente se veía, pero aun así se veía mal, y había intentado peinarlo, y quedaba peor.  
- Deberías saber la respuesta a esa pregunta por tu madre. – le respondió el viejo desde la cocina.  
Naruto suspiro y admitiendo su derrota reviso de nuevo su atuendo, normal, pero presentable, su mejor par de jeans y una camiseta naranja con una chaqueta negra, lo de siempre.  
Y de repente escucho el timbre, y caminando a toda prisa fue hasta la puerta, incluso llego antes que Jiraiya.  
- ¡Sasuke! – lo saludo con una gran sonrisa.  
- Vámonos ya. – le dijo Sasuke sonriendo de medio lado, estaba increíblemente feliz de haberse atrevido a salir con Naruto aunque su padre se lo hubiera prohibido, sumándole que aquella sonrisa podía quitarle cualquier malhumor de encima.  
- ¿Por qué trajiste tu bicicleta? ¿Y la scooter? – se quejo Naruto cuando vio la bicicleta estacionada en frente.  
- En la bicicleta viviremos, ahora vamos. – respondió Sasuke, diciendo parte de la verdad.  
- Pero que gracioso. – rio sarcásticamente Naruto mientras cerraba la puerta de la casa.  
- Sabes que no miento. – suspiro Sasuke montándose en la bicicleta.  
- De regreso conduzco yo. – exigió Naruto inflando sus mejillas mientras acomodaba sus pies en los soportes de la rueda trasera.  
- Ya quisieras. – dijo Sasuke volteando sus ojos. – Solo sujétate de algo.  
Naruto inflo sus mejillas y parándose en los soportes de la bicicleta se sujeto de los hombros de Sasuke.  
- Me refería al asiento. – fulmino Sasuke a Naruto con la mirada al sentir como libremente se le apoyaba en los hombros, perfecto, gustaba de Naruto, pero tampoco como para permitirle tanta comodidad.  
- ¿Estás loco? Prefiero ir parado, esa cosa es un destroza nalgas, no me voy a sentar ahí. – se excuso Naruto inclinándose hacia Sasuke.  
- Vámonos ya… - suspiro Sasuke arrancando de una vez la bicicleta.  
- ¡Si, al cine! – celebro Naruto apenas el moreno arranco.

Y a partir de ese día, e incluso ignorando las prohibiciones de su padre de no ver a Naruto, todas las tardes, noches, y obviamente las mañanas, las pasaba junto al rubio, de cualquier forma que pudiera, yendo a la plaza, al cine, saliendo con Sakura, con Itachi, quedándose a hacer nada en su casa o en la de Naruto, pero estaba con él, y ciertamente le era difícil (gracias al cielo) de acordarse del hecho de que se iría ese viernes a Inglaterra, solamente cuando se encontraba a solas pensaba en ello, pero justo cuando empezaba a ponerse triste la sonrisa del rubio aparecía en su mente y lo borraba todo. Aunque por otra parte, no podía dejar de sentirse culpable por no haberle dicho sobre la mudanza, pero sentía que era lo mejor.

- ¿Podrías estarte quieto? Ya casi llegamos… - se quejo Sasuke por decima vez gracias a que el rubio no paraba de moverse, y eso, mas el hecho de que estuviera oscureciendo no le hacía más fácil el conducir la bicicleta con un Yukata y para colmo con ambos sobre ella.

Se encontraban ya en jueves, y aunque estaba a horas de abandonar Japón… algo alegraría ese último día: Un festival.  
Aunque no fuera la gran cosa, era un festival bastante semejante al que había en Tokyo cercano a esas fechas de Julio. Colocaban algunos puestos de juegos, de comida, todos se colocaban sus Yukata y al final se realizaba un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales.

- ¡Es que estoy emocionado! ¡Tenia siglos sin ir a un festival! ¡Y en este sirven tanta comida! – exclamo contento sacudiendo de nuevo los hombros de Sasuke.  
- Solo piensas en comida, ¿Verdad? – suspiro Sasuke, y lo único que escucho de su amigo fue una suave risa.  
- ¡Tienes que tomar muchas fotos, Sasuke, este es tu primer festival aquí en Kyoto! – le dijo feliz y acercándose a su rostro.  
- Hay uno así en Tokyo, ¿Lo sabías? – rio Sasuke sin voltear.  
- ¿Y?, aquí los festivales son mucho mejores. – bufo Naruto molesto.  
- Lo que tú digas, usuratonkachi – sonrió Sasuke.  
- Además, será muy distinto al de Tokyo – comento de repente Naruto.  
- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Sasuke, solo por curiosidad, lo único que esperaba era que no fuera sobre comida.  
- Porque estarás conmigo, y no rodeado de chicas. – rio Naruto inclinándose de nuevo hacia el moreno.  
Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír.  
- "Cierto, estaré contigo" – pensó satisfecho. – Supongo que tienes razón… - suspiro sonriendo Sasuke y de nuevo solamente escucho una risa de su amigo.  
Luego de cinco minutos de silencio, un grito de emoción salió de la boca del rubio.  
- ¡Llegamos! ¡Llegamos! – festejo Naruto y apenas Sasuke freno la bicicleta se bajo rápidamente. – Eh, Sasuke… - lo llamo.  
- ¿Qué? – pregunto asegurando la bicicleta.  
- ¿E Itachi? – pregunto extrañado de que no hubiera venido.  
- Llegara tarde porque tiene horas extra en Akatsuki. – respondió el moreno acercándose a su amigo.  
- ¡Que lastima! – se quejo Naruto. – Bueno, pero al menos viene. – rio ligeramente Naruto caminando hacia los luminosos puestos, por suerte estaban a tiempo.  
Apenas entraron vieron los puestos de comida, había ramen, dangos, pulpos freídos, tenpura, panes rellenos, manzanas acarameladas, de todo.  
- Todo se ven tan delicioso… - exclamo Naruto al instante mientras se le hacía agua la boca y veía hipnotizado las toneladas de comida.  
- Muy bien, Porky, después comemos… - suspiro Sasuke siguiendo caminando.  
- Si, tienes razón, primero hay que… ¡Ir a los juegos! – festejo Naruto apresurándose a alcanzar a Sasuke.  
- No era eso lo que tenía en mente… - se quejo Sasuke pero apenas pudo respirar cuando Naruto lo había tomado de la mano y lo había arrastrado rápidamente hacia donde él quería ir. - ¡Oye suéltame! – le grito Sasuke, aunque no precisamente quería que lo soltara, pero algo debía decir, ¿No?  
- Oh vamos Sasuke, si no te agarro te irás por ahí y no jugaras ningún juego. – bufo Naruto volteándose ligeramente hacia Sasuke, quien se limito a voltear sus ojos y no decir palabra alguna.

- ¿Dónde estarán esos dos…? – se pregunto Itachi cruzándose de brazos cuando por fin había llegado al festival. – "Sasuke dijo que se quedarían en la entrada" – suspiro en su mente Itachi mientras se adentraba entre la gente para buscar a su linda pareja.

- ¡Sasuke! – grito de repente Naruto al detenerse en un puesto de juegos. - ¡Ven! – le grito para que se regresara.  
- ¿Qué? – suspiro Sasuke regresándose hacia Naruto, no había ninguna maldita tienda en la que no se detuviera.  
- ¡Mira, peces! – señaló emocionado la pecera llena de peces de varios colores, la mayoría peces Koi, pero habían otros amarillos, azules y morados.  
- ¡Increíble, Naruto, peces! ...sigamos ya. – comento Sasuke con sarcasmo y dándole unas palmadas en el hombro a Naruto.  
- ¡No seas tan amargado! Yo si lo voy a intentar. – bufo Naruto quitándose la mano de Sasuke del hombro y dándole cien yenes al hombre del puesto, quien le entrego la red de papel.  
Y luego de cinco canastas después.  
- ¡POR FIN! – grito Naruto alzando en el aire el único pez azul que quedaba en la pecera y al que había estado intentando atrapar.  
El encargado tomo una bolsa con agua, metió al pez adentro y se la entrego, para luego agradecerle con una reverencia.  
- ¿Ves? Lo atrape – se burlo Naruto enseñándole a Sasuke el pez y sacándole la lengua.  
- Aleja esa cosa de mi cara. – bufo Sasuke quitando la bolsa. – ¿Y sabes que acabas de gastar 500 yenes en esa cosa? – le recordó arqueando una ceja y dibujando una sonrisa.  
- ¡No me importa! – bufo Naruto.  
- Siquiera vas a ponerle nombre… - suspiro Sasuke.  
- ¡Sí! – respondió al instante con una sonrisa.  
- A ver, sorpréndeme. – rio entre dientes Sasuke, se imaginaba que sería algo tonto como Ramen o algo así.  
- ¡Sasuke! – respondió sonriendo, y debía admitirlo, se sorprendió. – ¡Míralo, se parece a ti!  
- "Ay, qué lindo detalle, ¿No?" – rio su conciencia – "Cállate" – le chito Sasuke a su mente.  
- Lo que tú digas, Usuratonkachi. – suspiro sonriendo Sasuke dándole la espalda al rubio para seguir caminando.

Itachi llevaba casi media hora buscando a su hermano menor y a Naruto, hasta que por fin vio a la distancia unos cabellos rubios despeinados, por lo que fue casi corriendo a su encuentro. Y que tierna escena ve antes de saludarlos, Naruto le hablaba con una gran sonrisa a Sasuke mientras curiosamente lo mantenía tomado de la mano.  
- "Voy a lamentar tanto interrumpirles la noche" – rio Itachi para sí mientras caminaba hacia ellos. - ¡Naruto! ¡Sasuke! – los llamo pocos metros de ambos.  
- ¡Itachi! – celebro Naruto volteándose hacia el Uchiha.  
- "Oh genial" – se quejo Sasuke en su mente sin querer mirar a su hermano.  
- ¿Qué han hecho muchachos? – les pregunto Itachi.  
- ¡Hemos jugado casi todo este tiempo! – respondió sonriente el rubio. – ¡Incluso me gane un pez! – comento orgulloso mientras levantaba la bolsa con el pez en frente al moreno. – Le puse Sasuke… - le susurro entre risas.  
- ¡Ja! Si se parece a él, ni si quiera me mira. – rio Itachi al ver que el pez azul se mantenía nadando en círculos sin quedarse mirándolo ni siquiera cuando toco la bolsa.  
- Que gracioso eres, Idiota. – bufo Sasuke sin mirarlo al igual que el pez, distrayéndose con una tienda cerca de allí.  
- Tan amoroso como siempre, ¿No, Sasu-chan? – rio Itachi acercándose a Sasuke y abrazándolo por los hombros.  
- No me toques. – le espeto frunciéndole el seño.  
Su hermano sabía que prefería estar a solas con Naruto, ¿Por qué debía venir a molestar?  
- En unos segundos los dejare solos otra vez, ¿Si? – le susurro Itachi con una sonrisa. – Se veían tan adorables tomados de la mano. – rio Itachi pellizcándole una mejilla a Sasuke.  
- Quítame tus manos de encima – espeto Sasuke molesto quitando la mano de Itachi.  
- ¡Ok! - quita sus manos rápidamente de Sasuke- Y no me burlo. – suspiro Itachi aun sonriendo. – ¿Sabes? Sigo pensando que deberías decirle… creo que también le gustas. – le dijo en un tono mucho más esperanzador y luego de darle unas palmadas en el hombro se aparto. - ¡Bueno, me encantaría quedarme con ustedes, pero debo reunirme con Mikoto, no pienso pasar el festival sin ella! – rio Itachi dirigiéndose a Naruto.  
- ¿Ya te vas? – pregunto quejándose el rubio.  
- Si, mi novia me espera. – rio Itachi encogiéndose de hombros. – Nos vemos por ahí, chicos. – les dijo despidiéndose y perdiéndose en la multitud. – "Estoy haciendo esto por ti Sasuke, aprovecha el tiempo que tengas con el" – suspiro en su mente Itachi mientras se alejaba.  
- ¿Sasuke? – pregunto Naruto apenas Itachi se fue.  
- ¿Si?  
- ¿Comemos? – pregunto ansioso, de verdad tenía hambre.  
- Claro, ¿Qué quieres comer? – pregunto riendo ligeramente, no se imaginaba ninguna otra pregunta de su amigo.  
- ¡Ramen! Y luego quizás unos pulpos fritos. – Respondió inmediatamente Naruto.  
- Bien, pero la próxima, elijo yo. – espeto Sasuke arqueando sus cejas y manteniendo algo de su sonrisa.  
- ¡Vale! – respondió contento. – Pero Sasuke, si lo piensas bien… - empezó Naruto con una sonrisa pasando su brazo por los hombros del moreno, mas Sasuke no lo dejo terminar.  
- Sin discusiones, Naruto, la próxima comemos donde yo quiera. – se negó Sasuke, haciendo énfasis en el "yo" y realizando el mismo gesto hacia Naruto, acercando su rostro al de él.  
- ¿No podía engañarte con eso, verdad? – rio nerviosamente Naruto.  
- Ni por un minuto. – rio Sasuke negando con la cabeza.

Luego de veinte minutos, Naruto por fin se había decidido por un puesto de Ramen, así que después de comer decidieron ir por unos dangos y descansar un poco en uno de los bancos cerca al rio.

- Rayos, este pez es idéntico a ti… - suspiro Naruto mirando la bolsa del animal sin parar.  
- ¿Cómo demonios un pez puede parecerse a mí? – pregunto extrañado Sasuke volteándose hacia Naruto.  
- Solo míralo, apenas se mueve, y no le presta atención a nadie ni aunque toque la bolsa, que supuestamente eso les molesta. – explico Naruto extendiéndole la bola a su amigo, quien la tomo para verlo de cerca.  
- "Rayos es verdad" – maldijo en su mente mientras veía al introvertido pez dentro de la bolsa, y por alguna razón empezó a reír entre dientes. – Te odio, tienes razón. – rio Sasuke sin soltar la bolsa.  
- ¡Te lo dije! – se regateo Naruto con una gran sonrisa. – Rayos… estoy lleno… - bostezo Naruto reclinándose en la silla, y sin que Sasuke lo notara (ya que estaba muy ocupado viendo al pez) se recostó suavemente en su hombro con los ojos cerrados, y en cuestión de minutos, sin querer, cayo dormido.  
- "Este Naruto, no puede dejar de dormir, ¿O qué?" – pensó Sasuke al voltear y ver como su rubio amigo se había quedado dormido en su hombro, de nuevo. – "Sigo pensando que deberías decirle… creo que también le gustas" – Lo que su hermano le dijo resonó en su mente como un mal recuerdo, y no pudo evitar quitar la mirada de su amigo ante ello. – "A él le gusta Sakura" – suspiro Sasuke mirando el suelo. – "¿Y porque no está con ella en vez de estar contigo?" – le recalco su consciencia, casi podía percibir una sonrisa acompañando aquel comentario. – "Me dijo que Sakura estaba ocupada y no podía venir" – le respondió Sasuke sin duda alguna, eso le había dicho Naruto. – "Ay sí, que excusa" – bufo su mente. – "¿Lo amas o no?" – le pregunto su consciencia. – "Si" – pensó volteándose hacia el rubio, y se sorprendió lo hermoso que se veía ante esa luz tenue que brindaban las lámparas del festival, como a pesar de que ese azul de sus ojos y aquella sonrisa no estuvieran alumbrando su rostro, este no dejaba de verse hermoso y brillante. – "Maldición,… ¿Por qué?" – bufo Sasuke cuando se dio cuenta que inconscientemente se había lentamente acercado a la cara de su amigo. – "Supongo… que no hará daño, no se dará cuenta." – pensó sonriendo ligeramente y acercándose más al rubio le dio un suave beso en los labios.  
Justo como los recordaba, sus labios seguían siendo cálidos y suaves, una de las pocas cosas que sabía que se había vuelto irresistible para él, no quería tener que separarse de ellos nunca. Aunque bueno, de hecho no lo hizo, durante unos segundos más se quedo besando aquellos cálidos labios, hasta el punto que sus labios empezaron a moverse ligeramente, aun sabiendo que no tendría respuesta del otro, quería besarlo, sabía que no iba a poder hacerlo en ningún otro momento, o al menos no lo creía…

Dentro de su letargo, de repente sintió como unos finos y suaves labios se movían en contacto con los suyos, y aunque se vio tentado a abrir sus ojos, esa sensación le era bastante familiar.  
- "¿Sasuke?" – se pregunto en su mente mientras lentamente empezaba a corresponder al beso de aquellos labios. – "Si… estos son los labios de Sasuke…" – pensó seguro, mas aun así abrió ligeramente los ojos, y le basto ver la piel blanca y el cabello oscuro para confirmar su sospecha, y al segundo siguiente volvió a cerrar sus ojos. – "Sasuke me está besando…" – pensó feliz y nervioso al mismo tiempo mientras seguía correspondiendo a ese suave beso.  
Aquello debía ser un sueño, alguna mala broma de su subconsciente, eso no podía, ni en un millón de años, estar ocurriendo realmente. Pero no le importaba mucho en realidad, fuera un sueño o no, tenía ya mucho tiempo anhelando un beso como para desperdiciar el momento tratando de averiguarlo si era real o no. De todas maneras se sentía demasiado real, demasiado como para ser un sueño…

¿Qué rayos pasaba? ¿Le estaba correspondiendo?, Sasuke sentía como sus labios no eran los únicos moviéndose, el rubio estaba correspondiendo a sus besos, pero… ¿Cómo era eso posible? – "Itachi tenía razón" – le comento su molesta voz interna. – "Si le gustas" – le reprocho de nuevo. – "Ya cállate" – le espeto con dureza mientras profundizaba ligeramente aquel beso, aquel tan deseado beso, y acariciaba suavemente la mejilla del rubio. No le importaba ni el porqué ni él cómo estaba sucediendo aquello, se preocuparía por eso después, por el momento, solo quería seguir disfrutándolo.

Mantuvieron aquel beso por varios segundos más, hasta que el destino decidió que ya era suficiente, y el celular de Sasuke sonó, despertando al rubio.  
Sasuke actuó tan rápido como pudo, y con dolor se separo rápidamente del rubio, volteando completamente hacia el lado contrario tomando su celular para que Naruto no viera la cólera y la decepción reflejadas en su rostro.

- Uchiha Sasuke – Contesto conteniendo la rabia en su voz, mientras veía como Naruto se sentaba normalmente y se frotaba ambos ojos.  
- Sasuke. – dijo la voz de su padre. – Espero que regreses a casa sin Uzumaki Naruto. – espeto su padre fríamente, como siempre.  
– Pero, Papa… - trato de replicar pero él lo calló al instante.  
- No se hable más, mañana nos vamos y no quiero verlo. – sentenció este. – ¿Quedo claro? – pregunto seriamente.  
- Si, señor. – respondió de la misma manera.  
Y su padre tranco, al igual que el.  
- "¿Que pasara?" – se pregunto Naruto intrigado al ni siquiera poder ver el rostro de Sasuke y oírlo hablar tan fríamente (algo que tenía tiempo sin oír).  
- Naruto. – dijo de repente, si su padre no quería ver a Naruto, a él tampoco lo vería.  
- Dime. – Respondió al llamado  
- ¿Me puedo quedar a dormir en tu casa? – Pregunto. Sabía que era medio loco, que su padre lo mataría, y además estaba empezando a temer por su auto control, pero era algo que quería hacer.  
- …Claro… – respondió tranquilamente Naruto.  
- Gracias. – agradeció Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa.  
Y antes de que Sasuke se pusiera de nuevo a debatir en su mente sobre su mal pensado acto de hacia minutos atrás una voz los hizo voltear hacia el festival.  
- ¡Allí están! – les grito Itachi desde pocos metros. – Llevo buscándolos un buen tiempo. – suspiro Itachi acercándose a ellos.  
- ¿No estabas con Mikoto? – pregunto sorprendido Naruto al verlo solo.  
- Ya se tuvo que ir lamentablemente. – respondió cruzándose de brazos el moreno. – Oye Naruto, por allá vi a unos compañeros de ustedes que te estaban buscando, Kiba o algo así se llamaba el que pregunto por ti, no sé cómo supieron que te conocía pero en fin… ve a buscarlos, te esperamos aquí. – le explico rápidamente Itachi, así que Naruto, un poco confundido se levanto rápidamente y fue hasta el tumulto de gente entre las tiendas.  
- ¿Le dijiste? – Le pregunto Itachi a Sasuke apenas Naruto se fue, sentándose al lado de su hermano menor.  
- ¿Qué? Claro que no. – bufo Sasuke sin mirarlo.  
- ¿No? Explícame entonces… ¿Por qué los vi besándose? – pregunto sonriendo inclinándose hacia Sasuke.  
- ¡¿Tu qué? – exclamo furioso Sasuke volteándose hacia él y tomándolo por el "cuello" del Yukata.  
- Fue un accidente mientras los buscaba por el mirador al otro lado del rio. – Exclamo sonriendo nerviosamente Itachi con las manos en alto a la altura de sus mejillas – En serio… - recalco.  
- "Me vengare de el por esto" – pensó, y se quedo quieto unos segundos más, para luego soltarlo y regresar a su posición anterior, tomando la bolsa del pez entre sus manos y observando cómo este nadaba en círculos. – El estaba dormido. – dijo Sasuke sin quitar su vista del animal.  
- Si, pude notarlo… - suspiro Itachi.  
Y por alguna razón, el silencio que se hizo luego de aquel suspiro lo lleno de tristeza, no rabia, ni decepción, ni nada, solo tristeza. Esa frase, "El estaba dormido", resonó mil veces en su cabeza como un ligero susurro, logrando entristecerlo aun mas.  
Era un sentimiento de vacío, sabía que ese beso nunca sería otra cosa si no un impulso que él decidió no ignorar, sabía que nunca compartiría un beso real con el rubio, uno que ambos quisieran de la misma manera, lo sabía.  
- No te sientas mal, Sasuke… - suspiro Itachi como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos.  
- Tú no entiendes nada… - bufo Sasuke respirando hondo.  
- Le gustas a Naruto, de eso no tengo duda… - Rio Itachi. – No tengas miedo de decírselo…– suspiro de nuevo levantándose del banco.  
- Cállate. – Bufo. No quería que se lo recordara, no importaba cuantas veces le dijera que Naruto de hecho si gustaba de él, no era nada seguro, y arriesgarse a tal cosa era un completa tontería.  
- Como tú digas… - dijo Itachi alejándose de allí.

Y de nuevo se hizo un silencio…

- "¿Qué tan difícil puede ser, Sasuke?" – le dijo su mente completamente relajada. – "Muy difícil… y lo sabes" – le respondió Sasuke cerrando sus ojos. – "Insisto, nuestro molesto hermano mayor tiene razón" – lo regaño aquella voz, y estuvo a punto de responderle cuando escucho otra voz muy diferente.  
- ¿Ya se fue? ¿Qué demonios se trae ese Itachi desapareciendo así? – se quejo Naruto al llegar y no ver a Itachi.  
- No lo sé… - suspiro Sasuke, sin mirar a su amigo nuevamente.  
- Sinceramente… - suspiro Naruto pasando la mano por su nuca.

Y una luz en el cielo interrumpió aquel silencio.  
- ¡Los fuegos artificiales! ¡Ven, Sasuke, hay que verlos mejor! – exclamo emocionado Naruto mientras subía rápidamente la colina detrás de ellos como alma que lleva el diablo.  
- Cuando te caigas de allí no vengas a llorarme a mí. – Lo regañó Sasuke cruzándose de brazos mientras lo veía sentarse en lo más alto de la colina.  
- Si, si, lo que tu digas, Sasuke… ¡Solo sube acá de una vez en lugar de estar regañándome! – le grito Naruto arqueando sus cejas y dibujando una sonrisa.  
- Nadie puede con eso, ¿Verdad, Sasuke? - suspiro Sasuke hablándole al pez mientras tomaba la bolsa para ir donde estaba Naruto. – "Ya le ando hablando a los peces" – suspiro en su mente mientras caminaba.

Llevaban unos pocos minutos observando los fuegos artificiales, y de repente Naruto sintió un vacio en el corazón, a la primera pensó que sería un simple recuerdo de su madre, a ella le encantaban los fuegos artificiales, pero al segundo siguiente supo que no se trataba de eso… porque en lo único que podía pensar era en Sasuke, sentía como si en cualquier momento se pudiera esfumar de su lado, como si esa noche fuera la última que pasaría con él, que no lo volvería a ver más… era un sentimiento tan extraño, pero sentía que extrañaba a Sasuke, a pesar de que el susodicho estuviera sentado a su lado… y un extraño impulso lo obligo a tomarlo de la mano y apretarla con cierta fuerza, pero sin atreverse a mirarlo, ya que no podría explicarle el porqué estaba haciendo aquello.  
- "Naruto…"- pensó al sentir el firme agarre del rubio, no sabía porque lo hacía, pero en lo único que pudo pensar fue en su madre, así que en modo de apoyo tomo igualmente su mano.  
- Sasuke… - dijo de repente Naruto, tenía un impulso de decirle algo, decirle que lo quería, que le importaba, pero de nuevo, no se atrevió a mirarlo.  
- ¿Si? – respondió volteando hacia su amigo, lo empezaba a notar extraño.  
- "Te amo…" – pensó observando el pasto, eso quería decirle… pero nada salía de su boca. – "Te amo, te amo, te amo" – rayos no salía nada aun, y al final… lo único que pudo salir fue un simple… - Eres mi mejor amigo. – dijo sonriendo ligeramente, aunque de cierta falsa manera, y sin mirar a su amigo aun.  
- "Esa no es su sonrisa…" – pensó viendo aquel intento de sonrisa que estaba dibujada en el rostro del rubio. – ¿Pasa algo, Naruto? – le pregunto, no pudo contenerse.  
- ¡No, nada! – negó completamente volteándose hacia él con aquella sonrisa falsa.  
- "Maldición no sonrías así… te golpeare" – pensó furioso al ver esa sonrisa. – ¿Seguro? – pregunto.  
- Si, seguro. – respondió borrando un poco su sonrisa.  
- "No puede ser que sepa…" – pensó asustado, parecía como si Naruto supiera de su mudanza, pero era imposible, Sasuke hizo un poder sobrehumano para ocultar todas las evidencias de una mudanza al rubio.  
- Si tú lo dices, Usuratonkachi. – suspiro Sasuke, aun algo preocupado.  
- "Sasuke no irá a ningún lago, Sasuke no irá a ningún lado, cálmate Naruto" – se repitió en su mente sacudiéndola de lado a otro, tratando de relajarse, hasta que escucho algo que en verdad lo relajo, la risa entre dientes de Sasuke.  
- Si eres raro… - suspiro Sasuke sonriendo, no sabía que le había causado tanta risa del rubio sacudiendo la cabeza.  
- ¡No soy raro! – bufo inflando sus mejillas, mucho más contento.  
- ¡Sasuke! – escucharon de repente, y cuando voltearon hacia su izquierda estaba Itachi llamando al moreno, así que ambos se levantaron. - ¡Naruto necesito un momentico a solas con Sasu-chan! Por favor. – le pidió con una sonrisa, así que Naruto, algo extrañado se volvió a sentar mientras Sasuke iba donde Itachi.  
- Ahora regreso. – dijo Sasuke antes de irse. - ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Sasuke al llegar con Itachi.  
- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – pregunto Itachi completamente serio, pocas veces lo veía así.  
- Me quedare a dormir en casa de Naruto– respondió secamente.  
- Me refería a Naruto… - suspiro Itachi. – Pero aun así… ¿Estás loco? Normalmente no me negaría pero sabes qué día es mañana… - le espeto con cierta dureza.  
- Nos vas a buscar camino al aeropuerto, está en todo el paso… - respondió rápidamente, ya tenía la respuesta a esa pregunta preparada.  
- A Papa no le gustara, y lo sabes… - le dijo arqueando sus cejas.  
- ¿Y me importa? No. – suspiro Sasuke cruzándose de brazos.  
- ¿Tienes todo listo? – pregunto Itachi.  
- Mas o menos, esta todo sobre la cama… solo necesito empacarlo. – respondió Sasuke.  
- ¿Y ya se lo dijiste, verdad? – pregunto intrigado Itachi, veía a Naruto demasiado contento.  
- "No" – pensó Sasuke. – Si, hace unos días. – mintió de la manera más natural que pudo.  
- ¿Y cómo lo tomo? – pregunto el mayor.  
- ¿Cómo crees? – suspiro Sasuke evitando por completo la pregunta. – Vámonos ya… es tarde.  
- "Espero que de verdad le haya dicho" – pensó Itachi cruzándose de brazos viendo como Sasuke se alejaba. Conocía a Sasuke, y sabía muy bien que era capaz de no decirle a Naruto, el tenia una manera muy rara de manejar sus emociones.

Así que luego de arrastrar a Naruto hacia el auto de Itachi, ya que no se quería ir, colocaron la bicicleta en el maletero y partieron hacia la casa Uchiha para que Sasuke buscara rápidamente un bolso con una muda de ropa.  
- "Que suerte tengo, papa y mama salieron" – suspiro en su mente aliviado al no ver el auto negro de su padre en el garaje.

Sin siquiera dejar a Naruto bajarse del auto (ya que su casa estaba completamente empacada en cajas), subió rápidamente a su habitación, se cambio, tomo una muda para el día siguiente y regreso al auto.  
- Por fin, ¿Qué rayos te llevo tanto tiempo? ¡Estaba envejeciendo aquí! – se quejo Naruto cuando lo vio entrar al auto luego de una eternidad esperándolo.  
- Me estaba cambiando. – bufo Sasuke sentándose en el asiento del copiloto.

- ¡Por fin llegas, chico! – gimió Jiraiya cuando Naruto entro a la casa.  
- ¡Deja de tomar tanto Sake, Ero-Sennin! – le peleo el rubio acercándose al viejo para quitarle el pequeño vaso de la mano.  
- Sasuke… - lo llamo en voz baja Itachi antes de entrar a la antigua casa.  
- ¿Qué? – pregunto volteándose ligeramente hacia su hermano, quien solo se quedo mirándolo seriamente un par de segundos. - ¿Qué? – volvió a preguntar, algo impaciente. Pero sorpresivamente, lo único que hizo Itachi fue abrazarlo con fuerza.  
- Aprovecha que aun estas junto a él… - le dijo en voz baja y luego lo soltó. La expresión en su rostro era de completa culpa y tristeza. – Y lo digo en serio, Sasuke. – finalizo entrando al auto. – Pasare a las seis en punto a buscarlos, ¿Ok?  
- Si. – asintió mientras veía como su hermano arrancaba hacia la carretera.  
- ¡Adiós Itachi! – escucho detrás de él luego de que Itachi se despidiera con un gesto de la mano.  
- ¿Entramos? – suspiro Sasuke yendo hacia la puerta de entrada con mas que el peso su bolso colgando del hombro.  
¿Cómo iba a decirle a Naruto? No solo sus sentimientos, si no, ¿Cómo iba a decirle que se mudaría? Y ¿Cómo le iba a explicar el porqué no le había dicho nada? Lo único que había hecho al respecto en todo ese tiempo fue ese beso de hacía media hora atrás, que igual no contaba mucho, ya que el rubio estaba dormido. Así que no, no contaba en lo absoluto.

Maldición.

- No puedo creerlo… - suspiro Naruto entrando a la habitación luego de haber estado diez minutos fuera hablando de Dios sabrá que con Jiraiya.  
- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto riendo entre dientes por alguna razón.  
- Ese Ero-Sennin no sabe el límite para el Sake… - suspiro tirándose de brazos abiertos en la cama.  
- ¿Y tú no piensas cambiarte? – le pregunto Sasuke sentándose en la cama.  
- Ahora me quito esto y me pongo una camisa y ya… - bostezo Naruto estirando los brazos y rápidamente se levanto de la cama.  
- Solo dime que no son de corazones otra vez. – rio Sasuke mientras veía como Naruto se encaminaba al closet.  
- No me causa risa… - bufo Naruto deshaciéndose del Yukata y quedando en nada más que sus bóxers de espirales.  
- "No, no te la pongas" – rio su mente al ver el casi desnudo cuerpo de Naruto buscando una camisa. – "Eso estuvo completamente fuera de lugar" – le peleo a su voz interna, molesto. – "Como si pudieras quitar la vista" – se burlo esta mientras no quitaba los ojos de Naruto. – "Cállate" – bufo viendo como Naruto se colocaba una camisa negra.  
- Oye, Sasuke… - dijo de repente Naruto, aun de espaldas a Sasuke.  
- ¿Si? – pregunto saliendo del ligero letargo en el que estaba.  
Y lo siguiente que sintió fue una enorme almohada llegando de lleno en su rostro, y la fuerte risa del rubio.  
- Ya verás…- susurro de manera lúgubre, y le lanzo la almohada de regreso, mas tomo otra de las que descansaba sobre la cama.  
- Eres un desgraciado. – rio Naruto recogiendo la almohada del suelo luego de que lo golpeo con fuerza.  
- Mira quién habla… - rio por lo bajo el pelinegro colocándose de pie sobre la cama.  
Y en un parpadeo Naruto se había subido igualmente a la cama y lo ataco a almohadazos, los cuales él le bloqueaba y devolvía con facilidad.  
- Eres pésimo peleando, ¿Te lo he dicho? – se burlo Sasuke riéndose mientras volvía a golpear a Naruto en la cabeza.  
- ¡Tu eres un tramposo! ¡Tienes dos almohadas! – le peleo Naruto inflando sus mejillas.  
- Todo se vale en el amor y la guerra, Naruto. – rio Sasuke cerrando los ojos por unos segundos, los cuales Naruto supo aprovechar de maravilla y con fuerza se abalanzo sobre Sasuke con dos almohadas, lanzándose sobre él.  
- ¡Dijiste que todo se valía! – rio Naruto al ver la furtiva mirada que le dirigía su amigo.  
Sasuke bufo, y con toda la fuerza que pudo se quito a Naruto de encima e invirtió los papeles, ahora él era quien lo aplastaba.  
- ¡Ya, ya, pido tregua! – se quejo Naruto al tener todo su estomago aplastado por el peso de Sasuke.  
- Solo no soportas perder. – rio Sasuke viendo la molesta expresión en el rostro del rubio.  
- El burro hablando de orejas. – bufo Naruto. – Vamos, tregua… - le sugirió de nuevo extendiéndole su mano.  
Sasuke suspiro con pesadez y estrecho su mano con la del rubio, y este, divertido, lo tiro de la mano de regreso a la cama.  
- ¡Tregua! – peleo al golpearse con el colchón.  
Naruto solo rio y le saco la lengua. – Esta bien, no más. – rio Naruto sentándose en la cama.  
- Mas te vale… - suspiro Sasuke haciendo lo mismo.  
- "¿Qué tan raro sería si le preguntara?" – se pregunto de repente Naruto, quería averiguar si aquel beso que había sentido había sido solo un sueño, o de hecho había pasado de verdad, y de ser así… ¿Por qué rayos lo beso? ¿Podría ser que Sasuke de verdad correspondiera sus sentimientos?

Escucho un ligero "Me voy a cambiar" de parte de Sasuke mientras salía de la cama, y Naruto le respondió de manera automática.

- "Podrías preguntarle, como si no tuvieran suficiente confianza…" – le dijo su subconsciente. – "¡Pero si solo fue mi imaginación quedare como un completo loco!" – se dijo igualmente. Si cometía la locura de preguntarle si lo había besado en el festival, y resultaba ser mentira, no solo tendría que explicarle porque pensó que lo había besado, si no que aquello seria prácticamente una confesión, y no pensaba arriesgarse a tanto. – "Eres un idiota, un completo idiota, aun estabas recostado en el hombro de Sasuke cuando paso, te apuesto a que ni siquiera te dormiste completamente… sabes que fue de verdad" – le peleo su mente, una parte suya estaba completamente segura de que ese beso había sido real, pero la otra parte aun dudaba, y lamentablemente, esa era la que mas dominaba.

Por su parte, Sasuke, igualmente se estaba tomando su tiempo para pensar.  
Sabia que el rubio podía no haber estado dormido, aquel beso fue correspondido, lo sabía, pero… ¿Acaso significaba que Itachi tenía razón? Sonaba tan loco que era difícil creérselo.  
- "Yo voto por que le digas tus sentimientos hoy… no me importa si no le dices que te mudas… pero al menos dile que estas enamorado de él, idiota" – su propia mente le estaba llamando idiota, increíble. – "Decirle lo que siento justo antes de irme es mucho más espantoso que irme sin hacerlo, y lo sabes" – bufo Sasuke para callar sus pensamientos.  
- "Como tú quieras" – suspiro su subconsciente. – Por fin te callaste… - suspiro Sasuke saliendo del baño.

- Oye Sasuke… - le dijo el rubio de repente apenas entro a la habitación, este se encontraba ahora sentado frente al teclado.  
- ¿Si? – pregunto intrigado, y se sentó en una silla cerca de él.  
- Me dijiste que no te gustaba nadie, ¿Verdad? – pregunto sin dejar de mirar las teclas del aparato.  
- Exacto. – respondió este a secas.  
- Pero, de ser así, ¿Qué harías? – pregunto curioso el rubio, esta vez volteándose hacia su amigo.  
- Nada. – responde a secas de nuevo.  
- ¿Cómo que nada? – pregunto Naruto sorprendido, incluso se podría decir que ofendido.  
- Depende. – dijo con una ligera sonrisa, y el seño fruncido del rubio se relajo.  
- ¿Por qué? – pregunto confundido.  
- Porque si es solo la chica que se sienta a dos filas de mí, por ejemplo, le digo que me gusta, en cualquier momento que pueda. – respondió con aquella misma sonrisa, mas la borro antes de continuar. – Pero si es, digamos, mi mejor amiga, no hago nada. – respondió seriamente.  
- ¿Qué diferencia hace si lo es o no? – pregunta el rubio, en cierta parte le extrañaba esa respuesta tan humanitaria de parte de Sasuke.  
- Si no le gusto, la pierdo. – respondió cerrando sus ojos mientras dibujaba una sonrisa. – Y eso es peor que no saber si le gusto. – suspiro mientras abría sus ojos.  
- ¿En serio? Me sorprendes, Uchiha Sasuke. – afirmo Naruto riendo entre dientes. Realmente le sorprendía, que Sasuke pudiera considerar el valorar tanto a una persona como para no decirle lo que siente, solo por temor a perderla. Y por un momento, solo por unos segundos, se le cruzo por la mente que quizás, y solo quizás, si Sasuke estaba enamorado de él, no le diría, por… temor a perderlo; realmente se había sorprendido.

Y sin querer se paralizo mirando el suelo, y mantuvo una sonrisa en su rostro, hasta que, como siempre, la voz de Sasuke lo saco de allí.

- ¿Y tú? – pregunto.

- ¿Yo qué? -

- ¿Qué harías? – suspiro Sasuke. – Como no he visto que le hayas dicho a Sakura… supongo que tu respuesta es la misma. – rio entre dientes Sasuke.  
- Pues si… si es mi mejor amiga, no le diría, o al menos, no creo. – rio suavemente Naruto. - Pero dime, Sasuke, ¿De verdad no te gusta nadie? No te creo… - bufo Naruto cruzándose de brazos, realmente no le creía que no le gustara nadie.  
- ¿No me crees? – sonrió Sasuke levantando ambas cejas. – "Di que si te gusta alguien, como si lo fuera a adivinar, es Naruto" – rio su mente antes de que él pudiera contestar que no, así que reconsidero el mentirle. – Pues me atrapaste… si me gusta alguien. – confesó sonriendo, y Naruto se paralizo por completo, o parecía estar paralizado. - ¿Naruto? – Pregunto arqueando sus cejas, el rubio se había petrificado con una expresión de completa sorpresa en el rostro.  
- ¡¿Qué? – grito de repente acercándosele a Sasuke con rapidez. - ¡¿Por qué no me habías dicho? ¡¿Quién es? – pregunto ansioso y con una gran sonrisa en su boca.  
- "¿Por qué sonreirá así? Podría ser… que piensa que de quien gustas es el" – rio pícaramente su consciencia. – "Cállate" – suspiro para sí mientras le arqueaba aun más el seño al rubio. - ¿Y tú crees que te voy a decir? – pregunto riendo el pelinegro, haciendo cierto énfasis en el "tu" y se levanto de la silla – Vamos a dormir… - suspiro caminando hacia la cama. – Por cierto… ¿Cómo vamos a…? – empezó, mas el rubio para variar no lo dejo terminar la frase, y para colmo se atravesó frente a él.  
- ¡No, no, no, ahora demando que me digas quien es! – replico riendo de manera nerviosa obstruyéndole por completo el paso.  
- No, averígualo tú solo. – se negó de nuevo Sasuke mientras trataba de seguir hacia la cama. – A dormir… - suspiro.  
- ¡Pero Sasuke! Una pista aunque sea… una sola. – le pidió dejándolo pasar pero siguiéndolo como un chicle pegado al zapato.  
- No. – suspiro Sasuke, rechazando, de nuevo, la petición del rubio.  
- ¿Es una chica verdad? – pregunto con aquella expresión de ansiedad y nerviosismo, por lo que Sasuke no pudo evitar voltear hacia él.  
- ¿Tú… qué crees? – pregunto incrédulo entrecerrándole los ojos al rubio. – Vamos a dormir ya… - suspiro acostándose en la cama.  
- ¿No es Sakura verdad? – pregunto sentándose al lado de la cama.  
- No, no es Sakura. – bufo Sasuke volteándose momentáneamente al rubio, para volver a darle la espalda.  
- Oh, por favor, dime… ¿Quién es? – imploro Naruto empujando ligeramente la espalda de Sasuke.  
- "¿Para qué le dijiste? Tu nunca me haces caso, y ahora estará jodiendo toda la noche" – pregunto molesto su subconsciente, y por primera vez estaba de acuerdo con él. – "Pensé que sería divertido" – suspiro a su pesar mientras se sentaba en la cama para callar los constantes "Dime" del rubio. – Escucha bien, Naruto, que no lo volveré a repetir… - le advirtió inclinándose hacia él. – No te lo voy a decir… - espeto con una sonrisa de lado, remarcando lentamente cada palabra que decía.  
Y ciertamente la sonrisa que sostenía Naruto se calló en un segundo, y aquella expresión… no tenia precio.  
- ¡No es justo! – peleo inflando sus mejillas.  
- Duérmete ya… - suspiro Sasuke volviéndose a acostar.  
- "Tengo que ser yo… tengo que ser yo…" – pensó ilusionado, nervioso, si, pero feliz al mismo tiempo. – "Sal con el mañana… y díselo, ¿Qué puedes perder?" – propuso su voz interna. – "A él" – pensó a su pesar. – "El no se alejara de ti… es tu mejor amigo" – lo consoló su consciencia, y fue lo suficiente para darle coraje. - ¡Sasuke! – lo llamo sonriendo.  
- ¿Qué? Duerme por amor al cielo… - bufo Sasuke sin voltearse.  
- ¡Vamos mañana al cine! ¡O al Parque! – exclamo entusiasmado.

Cuanto agradecía que Naruto no pudiera ver la culpa que claramente se veía en su rostro.  
¿Por qué tenía que decir esas cosas?

"Sigue con la farsa, Sasuke…."

- Esta bien, vamos al cine. – le dijo volteándose ligeramente, dibujando para él una falsa sonrisa.  
- ¡Sí! – festejo el rubio, ingenuo. - ¡Oye! Hazme espacio en la cama… estas ocupándola toda. – peleo Naruto intentando entrar a la cama.  
- Tu cama es muy pequeña, que es distinto… - suspiro Sasuke moviéndose hacia el borde de la cama para que Naruto se acostara cerca de la pared.  
Naruto paso por sobre él y se acostó dándole la espalda a la pared, quedando, a su pesar, a centímetros de Sasuke.  
- Si es muy pequeña… - sonrió nervioso Naruto.  
- Ya… no importa, a dormir. – suspiro Sasuke volteando los ojos para luego acomodarse mejor en la almohada. 

De repente, esa melancolía se volvió a apoderar de Naruto mientras veía a Sasuke acomodándose en la almohada con sus ojos cerrados. – "No se va a separar de mi… ¿Por qué tengo esta sensación?" – pensó a su pesar. – "No… no es nada… deja de pensar en eso" – se dijo a sí mismo, calmándose.

– Buenas Noches, Sasuke. – le dijo sonriendo, y este abrió los ojos lentamente y por alguna razón le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Buenas Noches, Naruto. – le dijo dibujando una sonrisa sin querer, y cerrando otra vez sus ojos.

Y así, a los pocos segundos, ambos se durmieron profundamente.

Sentía que algo en su espalda vibraba, pero a través de sus parpados aun percibía oscuridad, y sumándose a aquello, un cálido aliento cerca de sus labios, y una mano abrazando su cuello.  
Después de unos pocos segundos analizando todo lo que pasaba, abrió los ojos con lentitud.

- 5:50am Vier. 07/22/10 -

- "Rayos, no, no quiero" – pensó al ver aquellos números en su celular mientras la alarma seguir vibrando. Naruto estaba durmiendo profundamente, tenía su mano izquierda abrazando ligeramente su cuello, y estaba tan cerca de su rostro que podría besarlo en cualquier momento. – "Naruto…" – pensó mientras apagaba la alarma y suavemente retiraba la mano del rubio de su cuello y con cuidado la colocaba sobre la cama.  
Lentamente se levanto de la cama, con el mayor cuidado de no despertar a su amado amigo, y al encontrarse al fin de pie al lado de la cama, se quedo varios minutos, segundos quizás, no lo sabía, observando su pacifico y hermoso rostro dormitar sobre la almohada, aquella suave cabellera rubia rozándola, y sus labios entre abiertos como siempre.  
Con lentitud y tristeza se empezó a cambiar mientras cada dos segundos miraba a Naruto, sin poder creerse lo que estaba a punto de hacer, lo que estaba a punto de pasar… lo que nunca pudo decirle a este.  
Saco de su mochila aquella tira de fotografías, escribió algo rápidamente en su reverso, y la dejo en la mesilla de noche del rubio.

- Llamada Entrante: Itachi -

Observo con desconsuelo su celular, y cuidadosamente se inclino en la cama del rubio y se acerco hacia él.  
Acariciando apaciblemente su mejilla le beso con ternura durante unos segundos hasta que su celular volvió a vibrar por la llamada de Itachi.

- Lo siento tanto Naruto… - susurro con todo el dolor que sentía en ese momento, y antes de decir algo mas, lo beso de nuevo. – Te amo… - susurro apretando sus ojos, y sin querer pasar un momento más junto a Naruto, ya que si lo hacía no podría separarse de él, se levanto firme y salió de la casa, donde su hermano ya lo estaba esperando.

- ¿Y Naruto? – pregunto extrañado al ver a su hermano menor salir solo de la casa.  
- Dijo que… nos alcanzaba después. – mintió sin ver a Itachi, porque podría descubrir su mentira, sabía que sus ojos no podían estar reflejando otra cosa que desasosiego.  
- Si tú lo dices… - suspiro Itachi preocupado, y arranco al aeropuerto.

- Rayos… dormí bien… ¿Y tú, Sasuke? – susurro Naruto cuando su consciencia se arreglo, aun sin querer abrir sus ojos, ya cerca de dos horas después de que Sasuke partiera.  
Pero al mover su brazo para mover a su amigo, no sintió a nadie a su lado, así que abrió los ojos de un golpe. - ¿Sasuke? – pregunto al no ver rastro alguno de su amigo.

La habitación estaba completamente vacía, no había rastros de su amigo, ni siquiera su bolso, ahora, aquello sí que era extraño.  
- ¿Dónde estará? – se pregunto levantándose de la cama, fue rápidamente a revisar el baño, pero no estaba allí, no estaba en la cocina, no estaba en la sala, no estaba en ninguna parte.

Y al regresar a la habitación, con los nervios de punta y completamente preocupado observo algo que no había visto antes en su mesa de noche: Una pequeña tira de fotografías de ambos, fotografías de cabina que se habían tomado meses atrás.  
- ¿Qué rayos? – se pregunto extrañado, y por alguna razón quiso ver su reverso, y su corazón se paralizo completamente ante lo que leyó:

"Lo siento, Naruto"

- "¿Qué es esto?" – se pregunto asustado, no sabía porque ese papel decía aquello ¿De qué demonios se estaba disculpando?

Lo llamo a su celular… lo llamo cientos de veces, no contesto ni una sola vez.  
Lo llamo sin parar, y no contestaba.

Así que se decidió a llamar a Itachi.

- ¡Naruto por el amor de Dios, al fin! ¿Dónde estás? ¡¿En china? – pregunto angustiado Itachi apenas levanto el teléfono.  
- ¿Cómo que donde estoy? ¿Dónde están ustedes? He llamado a Sasuke miles de veces y no me contesta… ¿Estas con él? – pregunto extrañado de aquella respuesta alterada de Itachi, el nunca se alteraba de esa manera, y mucho menos de las preguntas ¿Se suponía que se encontraría con ellos en algún lugar o algo?

- No te dijo… ¿verdad? – pregunto Itachi de repente, cambiando su tono de voz a uno de completa seriedad.  
- ¿Decirme que? – pregunto nervioso, algo le decía que no era algo bueno, nada bueno.  
- "Maldito hermano menor" – pensó mirando a Sasuke, quien estaba sentado leyendo un libro a pocos metros de sí.

- Estamos en el aeropuerto… esperamos un avión a Londres, Naruto, nos mudaremos. – respondió Itachi, con tanta tristeza que no podía ser medida…

Y Naruto se paralizo por completo, su corazón se detuvo por completo, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, y con perplejidad dejo caer su celular al suelo.

- Sasuke… - susurraron sus labios.


	24. Siempre juntos

**24to Capitulo: Siempre juntos…  
**

- Estamos en el aeropuerto… esperamos un avión a Londres, Naruto, nos mudaremos. – respondió Itachi, con tanta tristeza que no podía ser medida…

Y Naruto se paralizo por completo, su corazón se detuvo al instante, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, y con perplejidad dejo caer su celular al suelo.

- Sasuke… - susurraron sus labios.

Eso simplemente no podía estar pasando, no podía…  
Sasuke no podía irse, no podía.

- "Cobarde" – pensó mientras unas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas e inútilmente este trataba de secarlas con ambas manos. Lagrimas de rabia, de dolor, de tristeza, lágrimas que no podía evitar. – "No… no puedo… quedarme aquí… sin hacer nada" – pensó furioso secando esas lagrimas, reteniendo el llanto, tomo su celular del suelo, se vistió en menos de un segundo y corrió a la habitación de Jiraiya para entrar sin esperar ni un segundo.

- ¡Ero-Sennin! – le grito moviéndole el hombro con fuerza.  
- ¿Qué quieres, chico? – pregunto con la voz rasposa y de manera obstinada sentándose en la cama. - ¿Qué tienes, Naruto? Tienes los ojos rojos… - pregunto preocupado al ver la expresión increíblemente molesta y dolida en el rostro de su ahijado.  
- Necesito que me lleves al aeropuerto, ¡YA! – espeto con fuerza, ya que sus gritos de rabia retenían las ganas que tenia de romper en llanto. Las desgraciadas no se esfumaban.  
- ¿Para qué? – pregunto Ero-Sennin estupefacto, esa actitud en el joven era muy extraña, pero aun así se levanto de la cama y se empezó a vestir.  
- ¡Solo vamos, Ero-Sennin! ¡Sasuke está a punto de irse a vivir a Inglaterra y no pienso perder más tiempo aquí! – grito desesperado, sentía que cada segundo que pasaba eran 100 oportunidades que perdía de llegar a tiempo.  
- ¡¿Qué cosa? – exclamo sorprendido, tanto que casi se caía al ponerse los pantalones. - ¡¿Y te vas enterando ahora? – pregunto sorprendido colocándose la camisa lo más rápido que podía.

"Si… y de Itachi", pensó triste, y una lágrima se escapo de uno de sus ojos, pero la seco rápidamente.

- Oh, Naruto… - dijo con compasión el viejo acercándose a Naruto.

- ¡Solo vámonos! – grito apartando la mano que Jiraiya extendía hacia su hombro y salió apresurado de la habitación.  
El viejo, dolido, se sujeto el largo cabello y salió corriendo detrás del chico.

Mientras tanto, el destino estaba de parte del rubio y aun la familia Uchiha esperaba la llamada para su vuelo.  
- Sasuke… - escucho de repente el menor mientras leía un libro, sabía que era la voz de su hermano, y al levantar la vista se encontró con una expresión rara en este, decepción y enojo, eso era lo único que se veía, jamás lo había mirado así, le recordaba a su padre.  
- ¿Qué? – pregunto serio.  
Itachi cerró los ojos por unos segundos respirando increíblemente profundo, como si tratara de controlar algo, y los volvió a abrir para solo preguntar una cosa.

- ¿Por qué? -

- ¿Qué? – volvió a preguntar Sasuke, sabia a que se refería, ya estaba enterado que no le había dicho nada a su amigo, lo sabía.  
- Estoy a punto de golpearte, así que no te hagas el listo conmigo, hermanito. – lo amenazo Itachi, jamás le había hablado de esa manera, se escuchaba tan extraño, pero a la vez tan aterrador, oír su voz tan gruesa y seca era sencillamente aterrador, por lo que no quiso responder. – Tienes al mejor amigo del mundo, tuviste la oportunidad de estar con él cuanto tiempo quisiste, y desperdicias todo eso siendo un completo cobarde, ¿Por qué no le dijiste de la mudanza, Sasuke? – suspiro decepcionado, ya no sonaba tan amenazante, ahora solo se oía dolido.

Sasuke sabía la respuesta, pero sentía que ninguna seria lo suficientemente valiosa para su hermano. No respondió.

- ¿Te duele despedirte de él? – Pregunto – A todos nos cuesta, Sasuke, pero no le huimos cómo tu… - le regaño con desdén. – Espero que llegue a tiempo y te de tu merecido. – suspiro Itachi yendo a donde se encontraba aun su novia.

- "pero no le huimos cómo tu…" – aquella frase zumbó en su cabeza una y otra vez como miles de abejas dispuestas a atormentarlo de por vida. – "No sé porque sigo haciéndote caso…" – bufo Sasuke en sus pensamientos, su culpabilidad amenazaba con partirlo en dos, sabía que su decisión no fue la más correcta, no necesitaban recordárselo. – "Y ya debe venir en camino, maldición" – suspiro Sasuke inclinándose con pesadez hacia detrás, envolviendo su rostro con sus manos...

Y de repente se escuchó…

- Los pasajeros del vuelo 308 con destino a Londres, por favor pasen a la puerta de salida número cinco -

Aquella femenina y monótona voz era la voz de su perdición, por decirle así, luego de que se levantara de esa silla sabia que el rubio no podría alcanzarlo a tiempo, y que no lo volvería a ver, lo sabía, y a pesar de eso algo lo obligaba a quedarse sentado en esa silla, no podía levantarse, no podía siquiera retirar las manos de su cara, algo lo forzaba a creer que el rubio llegaría a tiempo, que no tendría que irse.

- Vamos, Sasuke. - Una muy buena bofetada de regreso a la realidad de parte de la gruesa y autoritaria voz de su padre.  
Lentamente quito sus manos de su rostro y guardando su libro en su ligera mochila, se la colgó del hombro y como preso a punto de ser llevado a la silla eléctrica, se levanto de su asiento y empezó a caminar.  
Al hacerlo, sentía como la decepcionada mirada de su hermano mayor lo acechaba de cerca, pero trataba de no prestarle atención, solo le hacía sentirse peor.

- ¡Maldición! – Grito molesto Naruto golpeando el tablero del auto al ver el interminable trafico que había en las calles.  
- Naruto, no podemos hacer nada… - suspiro el viejo, aquella era la única ruta para el aeropuerto, y a pie sería imposible alcanzarlos.  
Naruto por un momento se lanzo en el asiento del copiloto, derrotado, pero al mirar por la ventana vio su única esperanza.  
- ¡Chico! ¡¿Qué rayos haces? – pregunto histérico el profesor al verlo salir disparado del auto hacia la acera dejando una puerta fuertemente cerrada tras él.  
Naruto corrió lo más rápido que pudo entre los autos hasta unos chicos que conversaban a la entrada de un parque junto con sus bicicletas, era una locura, pero era el único medio de transporte que tenia a la mano.  
- ¡Préstamela en verdad la necesito! – le pidió lo mas cortes que pudo, tratando de no gritarle y le entrego rápidamente todo el dinero que llevaba consigo. - ¡Búscala en veinte minutos en el aeropuerto! ¡Gracias! – le dijo hiperventilando luego de darle el dinero, y como alma que lleva el diablo arranco la bicicleta hacia el aeropuerto. – "Demonios, que llegue a tiempo, que llegue a tiempo" – rezaba en sus pensamientos mientras destrozaba sus piernas tratando de pedalear lo más rápido que podía. – "Espérame, Sasuke"

- Pasajeros con destino a Londres por favor dispónganse a abordar el avión, tengan su pase de abordar y su pasaporte a la mano, gracias -

De nuevo, aquella voz se convertía en su perdición saliendo de un altoparlante.  
- ¿De verdad quieres irte así como así, Sasuke? – pregunto triste su hermano al verlo levantarse de la silla.  
- No… - suspiro el Uchiha menor girando la cabeza para no ver aquella expresión en su hermano.  
Itachi no quiso decir nada mas, solo suspiro, coloco una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano menor y paso de largo, hacia donde estaban sus padres.

- ¡Si voy a llegar, si voy a llegar! – festejo por segundos Naruto al ver la entrada al aeropuerto, rápidamente pedaleo aun mas rápido hasta el estacionamiento, dejo la bicicleta allí y corrió hasta el aeropuerto.  
- ¡Londres, Londres, Londres…! – repitió desesperado en su cabeza buscando el vuelo de los Uchiha en el tablero de anuncios a penas puso un pie dentro el lugar. - ¡Disculpe, señorita! – llamo desesperadamente a una muchacha que se notaba trabajaba allí y esta se detuvo a mirarlo. - ¿Ya salió el vuelo a Londres? – pregunto desesperado, pero manteniendo lo mas que podía su educación.  
- En este momento se encuentran abordando, señor, ¿Es usted pasajero? – pregunto algo sorprendida la joven.  
- rayos… - suspiro pasando una mano por su nuca, pero no se rendiría tan fácil, quizás su amigo aun no había subido al avión. – ¿En qué puerta están? – pregunto aun más impaciente.  
- Están en la cinco, señor. – respondió educadamente.  
- ¡Muchas Gracias! – respondió con una sonrisa y arranco a correr como si aquello fuera lo último que hiciera en su perra vida. – "Por favor, que no hayan subido" – pidió Naruto dejando escapar unas pocas lagrimas.

La línea se movía de manera muy, pero muy lenta, ciertamente daba gracias a ello, a que había muchas personas también, y a que ellos estaban ya de último (le agradecía a su hermano por haberse tardado mucho tiempo en el baño).  
Pero parecía en vano, cada vez se acercaban mas y mas a la salida, si sus piernas le respondieran quizás hubiera salido corriendo de allí hacia la casa del rubio, pero ninguna de sus partes hacia lo que su mente pensaba u ordenaba, era como si su cuerpo estuviera en automático.

Naruto ignoraba a todo guardia que le pedía que no corriera, o que no podía pasar por allí, lo único que escuchaba en su cabeza era su voz pidiendo una y otra vez que Sasuke no se hubiera montado aun en el avión, no le preocupaba nada más.

Hasta que por fin llego a la puerta de salida número cinco, y vio a los cuatro Uchiha a dos personas de finalmente salir del lugar.  
- "No…" – pensó en su cabeza, y por unos segundos todo su ser se paralizo.

De repente Sasuke sintió una fuerte presión en el pecho, algo le decía que volteara, pero su cuerpo no lo hacía, y no parecía que lo fuera a hacer.  
Eso claro… hasta que escucho un fuerte grito, una voz que para sus oídos era inconfundible.

- ¡Sasuke! – grito Naruto a todo pulmón, e inmediatamente Itachi, e incluso todas las personas en el lugar voltearon a verlo, y el solo podía ver a Sasuke, la única persona que aun permanecía de espaldas.

Era la voz de Naruto.  
En verdad era él.  
Y su cuerpo aun no reaccionaba, más bien, estaba completamente petrificado, si no es por un fuerte golpe en el hombro de parte de Itachi, se queda allí por toda la eternidad.  
Lentamente giro todo su cuerpo hasta encontrarse frente a frente, y a unos pocos metros de su mejor amigo. Quien tenía tal expresión en el rostro que era monstruosamente difícil saber que era más fuerte, la tristeza o la rabia.

Y de repente un silencio mortal se hizo en toda la sala, Sasuke solo se limito a mirar a los ojos a Naruto, ya que este hacia lo mismo.

- Sasuke vámonos… - resonó la voz de su padre entre aquel silencio.  
- Fugaku, querido, solo deja que se despida de él… por favor - le pidió compasivamente su esposa parándose frente a él.

- Eres un cobarde… - susurro Naruto acercándose a Sasuke.  
Aquella frase no podía haberse oído mas raspada, más triste, más molesta.  
- Naruto… - fue lo único que pudo decir, no sabía cómo actuar, no sabía que decirle, no sabía nada en ese momento… jamás se pregunto qué hacer si el rubio de hecho aparecía, por lo que apenado bajo su rostro.  
- No… no me vengas con ese tono de culpa a mí… maldito. – dijo el rubio, no sabía de dónde venía toda esa rabia, pero lo único que quería hacer era matar a Sasuke, molerlo a golpes, lo que fuera.  
Y apenas su amigo levanto el rostro su cuerpo no pudo haberse expresado mejor y le planto un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro, tanto que casi lo lanza al suelo.  
- Naruto… - escucho de repente decir a Itachi, mas no le prestó atención, también escucho un ligera alboroto de su padre y de otra personas, pero igualmente hizo caso omiso a ellas, ahora Sasuke lo escucharía, esto no podía quedar así.  
- ¡Eres un cobarde! ¿Por qué me escondiste esto? ¡Somos mejores amigos, Sasuke! ¡Maldición! – grito apretando los puños. - ¡No me importan las razones que hayas tenido! ¡¿Qué acaso no significo lo suficiente para ti como para despedirte? ¡¿Acaso es más fácil echarme a un lado y ya?– peleo con las únicas palabras que salían de su mente en ese momento, mientras veía el rostro de Sasuke, sabía que aquellas palabras le debían doler, pero se lo merecía.  
- ¡Claro que no! – alzo de repente la voz Sasuke antes que Naruto pudiera seguir parloteando.  
- ¡Entonces dime, Sasuke! ¡¿Por qué? – grito molesto. – Sasuke… por favor… - susurro, mientras su ira dejaba su cuerpo, y era remplazada por inmensa tristeza, incluso sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lagrimas.

- "No… no llores, Naruto…no" – maldijo en su mente al ver los enrojecidos y húmedos ojos de su amado Naruto, su alma se partió en trizas al ver aquello.

– Perdí a mi padre… perdí a mi madre… - susurro sin dejar de ver a Sasuke a los ojos y tratando de evitar que sus lagrimas salieran, y antes de seguir, bajo su vista y dos lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos. - …No quiero perderte a ti también… - finalizo levantando la vista.

- ¡Uchiha Sasuke, vámonos! – grito su padre con menos paciencia, mas su esposa e Itachi trataban de retenerlo un poco más.  
- Papa… por favor, entiéndelo… - le pidió Itachi.

- No quiero… - susurro Naruto secándose las lágrimas.  
- Naruto… yo… - empezó Sasuke, ¿Qué diría después? No sabía… pero necesitaba decirle algo, algo que le demostrara cuanto odiaba tener que pasar por aquella puerta, tener que despedirse de él.  
- Tu… eres la persona…más importante para mí… – tartamudeo sin apartar su mirada de Sasuke. –…eres más que… un amigo para mi, Sasuke… yo en verdad…- empezó a decir y sus lagrimas salieron con más fuerza - …maldición… - maldijo secando sus lagrimas, y tomando bastante aire, grito…

- ¡Te amo, idiota! -

No, eso debía ser mentira, sus oídos lo estaban engañando, el rubio no acababa de decir aquello.  
- No puede ser… - suspiro Sasuke mirando con sorpresa al rubio, aquello no podía ser más inesperado, sabía que podía ser verdad pero… jamás se imagino que lo fuera.  
- ¡Suficiente, Uchiha Sasuke! – grito su padre tratando de hacer a un lado a Itachi.  
- ¡No, papa, espera! – le pidió deteniendo al hombre, pero no pudo con él.  
- ¡Nos vamos inmediatamente! – gruñó el adulto girando fuertemente a Sasuke por el hombro.  
Y Sasuke reacciono…  
- ¡No!– grito con fuerza deshaciéndose del agarre de su padre.  
- ¡Pasaras por esa puerta aunque no quieras! – le espeto con fuerza señalando con su grueso dedo índice la puerta.  
- ¡Solo espera! – le grito con fuerza, y al voltearse hacia el rubio, este ya estaba alejándose lentamente. - ¡Naruto! – lo llamo corriendo hacia él.

Jamás pensó volver a escuchar su voz pronunciar su nombre de nuevo, por lo que lentamente volteo, para sorpresivamente recibir un fuerte abrazo de parte del pelinegro.

- Sasuke… - susurro, sorprendido, mientras sentía el apretón de Sasuke en sus hombros.  
- Tienes razón… soy un cobarde, un idiota, un desgraciado… todo… - susurro Sasuke tratando de encontrar las palabras más adecuadas para lo que trataba de decir. – Nunca me di cuenta… ni supe agradecer… lo que tenía a mi lado… lo que tenía tan cerca de mi… - intensifico el abrazo, hundiendo su rostro en el hombro del rubio - …a ti… - susurro acariciando suavemente la rubia cabellera de Naruto. – Naruto… - suspiro, y antes de que pudiera decir una palabra más, algo lo agarro por los hombros y lo separo de su querido amigo.  
- ¡Nos vamos! – dijo su padre sosteniéndolo de tal forma que no pudiera soltarse, y empezó a llevarlo hasta la puerta.  
- ¡Sasuke! – grito al verlo alejarse de esa manera, necesitaba escuchar lo demás… ¿Podría ser que Sasuke sintiera lo mismo? Necesitaba saberlo, no podía irse sin decírselo…  
Pero apenas quiso avanzar hacia ellos un guardia de seguridad lo detuvo.  
- Lo siento no puede pasar de este punto, señor – dijo este colocando una banda.  
- ¡Sasuke! – grito de nuevo.  
- ¡Naruto! – grito igualmente Sasuke liberándose por segundos de los brazos de su padre. - ¡Escúchame bien! – le dijo mientras se acercaba lo mas que podía.  
- ¡Sasuke…! – grito su padre agarrándolo de nuevo, y volteándolo hacia la puerta.  
Mas con toda la fuerza que le quedaba a Sasuke se giro levemente y miro a Naruto, respirando profundo… igualmente le grito…

- ¡Te amo, Naruto! ¡Te amo! –

Y en aquel momento el tiempo se congelo por completo, y lo único que ambos podían ver eran los ojos del otro, pareció un momento eterno, en el que lo único que existía para cada uno, su mundo entero, era el contrario.

Hasta que por fin la fuerza de Fugaku detuvo aquel momento, y se los quito de un solo golpe, volteando completamente a Sasuke, y al fin, haciéndolo cruzar la puerta.

- "No…" – pensó Naruto viendo como la puerta automática se cerraba, dejando en silencio el lugar, dejando atrás nada más que tristeza, que frustración, que amor.

El rostro de Itachi volteo hacia él, dándole una triste sonrisa, y despidiéndose con un gesto de la mano, el cual le devolvió con gusto. Cuanto extrañaría a Itachi, pensó al verlo voltear.

Luego, el rostro de Sasuke fue visible.

Lo último que ambos vieron a través de aquella puerta de vidrio fue la tristeza, la sorpresa, el dolor, la incertidumbre, todo esos meses de amistad, el amor… todo acumulado en aquella última mirada que pudieron darse.  
Y como último adiós, Naruto le dirigió una suave sonrisa a Sasuke, la cual le fue devuelta, pero borrada al girar sus rostros, y por última vez se dieron la espalda y caminaron en direcciones opuestas, destinados a quizás, no volver a verse jamás.

- Espero que estés feliz… - le espeto con dureza Itachi a su padre mientras buscaban sus asientos en el avión.  
- Me lo agradecerá un día… - suspiro seriamente su padre.  
- Jamás… - susurro Itachi yendo a cinco filas más atrás, donde se encontraba Sasuke.  
- Querido, Itachi tiene razón… - susurro su esposa apenas Itachi se fue, pero su esposo no dijo nada, tampoco la miro – Sasuke en verdad quiere a ese chico, por primera vez es feliz, Fugaku, y se lo estas quitando… - dijo Mikoto con un aire triste en la voz, y sus ojos aguados en lagrimas.  
Las facciones de Fugaku se suavizaron un poco al escuchar lo que su esposa le decía.  
- Se que es algo difícil de aceptar, mi amor, pero… - hizo una pequeña pausa para colocar su mano sobre la de su esposo –…si Sasuke está feliz, nosotros también deberíamos estarlo.  
Fugaku tomo con delicadeza la mano de la mujer, mientras suspirando cerraba los ojos, pensando.  
Y de repente se escucho a la aeromoza indicando que se colocaran los cinturones.  
- Ya… no hay nada que hacer… - suspiro Fugaku abriendo los ojos.

- Sasuke… - lo llamo con suavidad al llegar donde estaba Sasuke sentado al lado de la ventanilla, mirando por ella como si a tanta distancia aun pudiera ver a su amigo, pero este no contesto, ni siquiera volteo.  
Así que luego de guardar su bolso en el porta maletas se sentó en el asiento de junto sin quitarle la vista de encima. Tenía unas ganas universales de decirle un bien merecido "Te lo dije", pero no era el momento, simplemente no lo era.  
- Ya, dime "Te lo dije" de una vez – replico Sasuke.  
- No pensaba hacerlo… - negó Itachi, y aunque faltaban detalles en lo que estaba por revelarle a su hermano, debía hacerlo. – Sasuke… - lo llamo.  
- ¿Qué? –  
- Vamos a volver, te lo prometo… aun no sé cómo, pero, volveremos. - fue lo primero que salió de los labios de Itachi al encontrarse con la mirada de Sasuke. – No voy a permitir que te separen de lo mejor que te ha pasado en la vida… de eso no tengas duda. – le aseguro firme, para que Sasuke confiara en el de nuevo.  
La expresión de sorpresa de Sasuke se hizo notoria, le era extraño que Itachi le dijera aquello, pero sintió que eso que le decía era completamente verdad, por lo que hizo algo que jamás había hecho, con suavidad le sonrió a su hermano, quien contento la devolvió una mucho más amplia sonrisa.  
- "Nunca pensé que me sonreiría…" – pensó contento Itachi. – Entonces… ¿Trato? – rio extendiéndole la mano.  
- ¿Seguro es posible? – pregunto Sasuke, con algo de duda.  
- Tan seguro como que soy tu hermano – sonrió Itachi, sonrisa que fue devuelta al mantener el menor la suya.  
- ¿Qué puedo perder? – suspiro Sasuke aun con cierta sonrisa, y estrecho su mano con la de su hermano.  
- "Ya lo veras Sasuke…regresaremos" – pensó con esperanza mientras, sin poder contenerse abrazo con fuerza al pelinegro.  
Sasuke no pudo hacer más, y aunque antes hubiera rechazado ese abrazo inmediatamente, en ese momento necesitaba de alguien en quien apoyarse, por lo que, para sorpresa de Itachi, devolvió el abrazo con suavidad, hundiendo su rostro en el hombro de su hermano.

Mientras, Naruto caminaba lentamente fuera del edificio, se sentía vacio, sentía lo mismo que al salir del hospital el día que murió su madre, o al entrar a su habitación luego de haberse enterado de la muerte de su padre, su espíritu estaba completamente abatido, no sabía si llorar, si golpear algo, o si simplemente quedarse en silencio mirando el cielo, esperando ver partir el avión donde iba Sasuke.  
- Chico… - escucho de repente como la voz de Jiraiya lo llamaba suavemente. – Ahí estas, ¿Qué paso? – pregunto preocupado.  
- Sasuke se fue… - susurro mirando a la nada.  
- Naruto… - empezó diciendo con compasión el viejo mientras colocaba ambas manos sobre sus hombros. – Lo siento…  
- No importa… - negó lentamente con la cabeza mientras cerraba sus ojos.  
- ¿Quieres ir a algún lado? Vayamos por Ramen, o al parque por un helado… ¿Qué dices? – sugirió Jiraiya con cierta sonrisa dando ligeras palmadas en los hombros de Naruto.  
- No…  
- ¿Ni siquiera Ramen?- pregunto sorprendido, jamás, jamás se había negado a un buen tazón de Ramen. – Yo invito - ofreció sonriendo.  
- No, Ero-Sennin, de verdad… - negó de nuevo apretando sus ojos aun cerrados, y negando con la cabeza, y de repente, le vino a la mente las únicas personas con quien quisiera hablar. - ¿Me llevas al cementerio? – pregunto abriendo sus ojos y mirándolo con suplica.  
- Bien, chico, vamos… - acepto el profesor llevándolo suavemente de la espalda hacia el auto, estacionado gracias al cielo muy cerca de allí.

Naruto agradeció que las calles por fin estuvieran despejadas, por lo que no llego muy tarde al cementerio, y dejando a Jiraiya en la entrada de este, compro unos ramos de flores, entro y se acerco a las tumbas de sus padres. Sus padres eran los únicos con los que deseaba hablar en ese momento, no porque Jiraiya o Sakura no fueran a entenderlo, pero sentía que debía hablar con ellos primero.

- Hola, Papá, Mamá. – Los saludos con una suave sonrisa dejando los ramos en cada lapida – Se que normalmente no los visito los sábados pero… necesito hablar con ustedes. – empezó sinceramente, y borro su sonrisa. – Mama, hoy Sasuke… se fue a vivir a Inglaterra… - susurro con tristeza. – Tú no lo conociste papa, pero… seguro ya mama te ha contado sobre él, es mi mejor amigo, y su hermano es lo mejor – aclaro dibujando en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa – Aunque quizás ya lo sepan… igual les diré, yo… estoy enamorado de él… - declaro suspirando, manteniendo de cierta forma aquella sonrisa – Y hoy… se lo dije… y ¿saben qué?… me dijo que… siente lo mismo… ¿No es sorpresa? – afirmo riendo un poco. – Lamento mama si querías que tuviera algo con Sakura… y lamento si están decepcionados… pero ¿Saben? Siempre que estaba con Sasuke… estaba feliz, sé que eso les alegrara, o espero. – explico suspirando y bajando un poco el rostro – Que irónico que… cuando por fin, me decido a… decírselo, ese mismo día… se va… ¿No? - rio con tristeza, y unas pocas lagrimas salieron de su rostro. – Pero… quiero creer que… va a volver un día… ¿Verdad? ¿El podría volver? – pregunto levantando la vista viendo ambas lapidas con sus nuevas flores y rápidamente se seco las lagrimas. – Quisiera pedirles que… por favor cuiden a Sasuke y a Itachi durante el viaje, y allá en Londres… - pidió cerrando sus ojos con fuerza. – Te caerá bien Itachi, papa, es muy divertido, y espero adores a Sasuke, es un poco… tosco al principio pero… es lo máximo cuando lo conoces. – afirmo pasando una mano suavemente por su nuca y deteniendo una lagrima que quería salir. – Supongo que… eso es todo… con Ero-sennin me va grandioso, aunque sigue siendo igual de loco. – comento para finalizar, sonriendo un poco. – Espero les gusten las flores, igual vendré mañana, ¿eh? – finalizo sonriéndoles.

- No podrían decepcionarse aunque lo intentaran. – escucho de repente tras sí, era la voz del viejo.  
- Ero-sennin… - susurro al voltearse rápidamente, y de inmediato retiro la vista hacia un lado.  
- Y yo tampoco. – afirmo sonriéndole, por lo que Naruto volteo de nuevo hacia él. – Ven, vamos por Ramen, tengo hambre. – le volvió a proponer sonriendo y dándole un suave golpe en el hombro.  
Naruto no pudo evitar sonreírle de vuelta – Esta bien… - acepto sonriéndole, Jiraiya, contento lo abrazo por lo hombros y ambos salieron del cementerio para ir a comer.

- "Dios, hermanito…" – suspiro Itachi en su mente mientras veía a Sasuke profundamente dormido, e incluso arropado en el asiento, cuando negó mas de mil veces que no podría dormir. – "¿Qué es…?" – se pregunto al ver un pedazo de papel en la única mano que tenia fuera de la cobija. Lo tomo con delicadeza y al voltearlo observo una foto del rubio con Sasuke, estaban juntos mejilla con mejilla, solo se veía sus rostros, y Naruto sonría de oreja a oreja como siempre, mientras que Sasuke mantenía el ojo más cercano al rubio cerrado y una sonrisa de lado en sus labios, igualmente se notaba como Naruto tenía un brazo sobre los hombros de Sasuke, pero que era igualmente él la persona que sujetaba la cámara.  
- "Te prometo que regresaremos…" – pensó seriamente mientras devolvía la foto a donde estaba.

Pasadas las horas, ya Naruto realmente estaba exhausto de tantas cosas que hizo con Jiraiya, pero por lo menos, le alegro lo suficiente el día como para reír hasta que le doliera el estomago.

- Debí haberte insistido en que no rentaras esa porquería… - se quejo Naruto al levantarse del sofá. Habían rentado una película de terror, pero lamentablemente no era muy buena.  
- Oye, como esperabas que supiera… me habían dicho que era buena. – suspiro Jiraiya guardando de nuevo el CD en su caja.  
- Y ya son las diez de la noche… no… Ero-Sennin, me voy a dormir ya… - suspiro Naruto alborotándose el cabello.  
- Que descanses, entonces. – le dijo sonriéndole desde el comienzo del pasillo.  
- Que descanse. – se despidió con un gesto de la mano, y con pesadez se fue a dormir.

Sasuke se levanto dolido y somnoliento a las derrocadoras diez de la mañana de lo que era de nuevo sábado, no como en Japón que pronto se convertiría en domingo, y al despertar vio aun el mismo horrible y vacio cuarto que vio cuando llego la noche anterior, sinceramente no podría acostumbrarse a la arquitectura, la de Japón sinceramente era mejor, o al menos, más bonita, el estilo no le gustaba en lo absoluto, era demasiado renacentista para su gusto, lo único bueno es que tenía un balcón con vista al puente de Londres, pero ni siquiera esa vista se podía comparar con Kyoto.  
Así que se levanto de la cama y estirando sus brazos se acerco al balcón y se reclino de espaldas en sus varillas cruzándose de brazos, mirando hacia la nada, dejando que el viento matutino le acariciase la cara.  
- "No pienso quedarme aquí…" – pensó furioso Sasuke mientras veía el paisaje.  
Y sacando su celular del bolsillo delantero de su pantalón se dispuso a escribir un correo electrónico, aprovechando que tenía algo de internet.

Ya cepillado y cambiado, Naruto ya se estaba acostando en la cama, arropando y poniéndose lo más como que podía, cuando sonó su molesto celular con el llamado de un nuevo correo electrónico, y aunque tenía la pereza del mundo decidió estirarse un poco y tomarlo de su mesilla.

Y al observar el remitente se sentó de golpe en la cama.  
Era Sasuke.

Este constaba únicamente…de una línea:

"私はいつか帰ります、ナルト、お前が好きだから"

"Algún día volveré, Naruto, porque te amo"

Mas de una lagrima intento salir al leer aquello, sabía que volvería, lo sabía, y ahora el mismo se lo estaba afirmando. Lo extrañaría mucho, de eso no había duda alguna, pero siempre tendría presente esa frase, siempre tendría presente que Sasuke regresaría, quizás tomaría un tiempo, quizás no solo meses, sino años, pero él lo esperaría.  
Así que decidió responderle, y acostarse con una sonrisa en su boca.

Se disponía a dejar el balcón para bajar a desayunar cuando una vibración de su teléfono lo detuvo a medio camino. – "¿Contestó?" – se pregunto sorprendido sacando el teléfono de su pantalón.

Y al igual que él, la respuesta del rubio solo constaba de una línea:

"お前も好きってばよ。。。サスケ、ここに待ってるそ"

"También te amo… Sasuke, aquí te estaré esperando"

Y esa sola frase fue lo único que basto para dibujarle una sonrisa en el rostro, y bajara en paz a comer.

Y así, el verano paso, luego vino el otoño, y luego el invierno.  
Meses enteros pasaron como si nada luego de ese día, a pesar de que a veces se hacían eternos para el rubio. Claro que contaba con el apoyo de Jiraiya y de Sakura, quien a los pocos días fue informada de todo el asunto, incluso de sus sentimientos hacia Sasuke, de la mano de sí mismo. Y para su alegría, Sakura no pudo estar más aliviada, y le entendió perfectamente. Incluso murmuro que ya se imaginaba algo así.  
Lamentablemente la ausencia de Sasuke se sintió al inicio de clases, más de lo que pudo haberse sentido en las vacaciones, ¿Cómo podía ser posible teniendo menos tiempo libre y viendo más seguido a sus compañeros?, se pregunto Naruto, era sencillo en realidad, a las chicas no se les oía hablar otra cosa que el lamento de haber perdido a Sasuke. Y eso no era precisamente lo que le hacía falta a Naruto. Hasta sus amigos decían en ocasiones lo extraño que era ya no tener esa aura asesina en el salón. Habían momentos en los que Naruto les tenía que pedir que se callaran la boca, lo mismo debía de hacer incluso con las chicas.  
La mayoría de las mañanas, fuera el mes que fuera, hubiera pasado cuanto tiempo fuera, su mente no tomaba descanso y cuando miraba hacia el patio de la escuela al regresar del almuerzo, podía jurar que veía a Sasuke sentado bajo aquel enorme árbol devolviéndole una sonrisa y llamándolo por su apodo "Usuratonkachi". Pero prefería solo sacudirse la cabeza y seguir caminando. Lo único que lo mantenía en pie era aquella misma frase desde hacía ya meses "Algún día volveré, Naruto, porque te amo", siempre que podía se la recordaba.  
Era extraño no molestar a nadie como lo hacía con Sasuke, era extraño no contar bromas con alguien como con Itachi. Más de una vez tomaba un desvió camino a la escuela y pasaba frente lo que solía ser la casa Uchiha, se encontraba tal cual la había visto durante un año completo, lo único que había cambiado eran los autos estacionados en su garaje, que ahora pertenecían a otros dueños.  
Sin embargo, no podía decir que estuviera completamente desconectado de su mejor amigo y su hermano mayor, para nada, hablaba seguido con ellos por mail, incluso en su cumpleaños Sasuke e Itachi se las ingeniaron para llamarlo durante diez minutos. Jamás olvidaría lo feliz que se sintió al escuchar la voz calmada de Sasuke por el teléfono ese día de otoño. Daba gracias por poder hacerlo, eso era quizás la otra razón por la que no se ponía triste al tocar el tema de Sasuke.  
En Navidad Naruto decidió enviarle un regalo a Sasuke, un nuevo disco de NICO que había salido, ya que Sasuke le había mencionado que sus discos no llegaban hasta Inglaterra, por lo que se planto el enviarle cada disco o sencillo que saliera de ellos.  
A veces, en los días de vacaciones de invierno, dedicadas únicamente a sentarse en el patio a tomar té y comer mandarinas con Jiraiya o con Sakura, o incluso solo, cerraba sus ojos por un momento, inhalando el dulce aroma del invierno, y podía ver el rostro sonriente de Sasuke luego de haberle quitado una mandarina de la mano.

…como lo extrañaba…

Y así, a pesar de todo, y sin cambio alguno, el año termino dándole paso al nuevo.

La escuela en Londres era una porquería, pensaba Sasuke, no por la calidad de estudio, era excelente, competía con la educación de Japón, pero sinceramente no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara en aquel país, la gente seguía sin agradarle ni un poco, las chicas eran aun mas molestas que en Japón, los chicos lo evitaban todo el tiempo, y las únicas personas que lo trataban bien eran los profesores, y solo por su comportamiento y calificaciones.  
El contacto de a semanas con el rubio era lo único que lo mantenía en la cordura, y lo ayudaba a soportar todo. Aunque claro, aquella promesa hecha por su hermano no se podía decir que no ayudaba, en lo único que podía pensar era en que pronto dejaría ese aburrido país y regresaría a Kyoto, con Naruto. ¿Pueden creerlo? Incluso había empezado a echar de menos a Sakura y a los muchachos de Akatsuki. Extrañaba muchas cosas de esa ciudad, la comida también era una de ellas. No le gustaba la comida Europea, demasiado grasosa para su gusto. Por lo que vivía de Sushi y Soba preparados por su madre, ya que en los restaurantes no eran muy buenos. Y bueno, quizás uno que otro ramen instantáneo que le compraba a escondidas Itachi, le encantaba desayunarse uno de carne, siempre le recordaba a Naruto, el muy idiota siempre desayunaba esa basura.  
Desde que llego a Londres solo había podido hablar directamente con su amigo una vez durante el cumpleaños de este, de resto, se comunicaban de vez en cuando por mail, para saber la vida y pasión de cada uno conforme fueron pasando los meses, una que otra carta, y gracias al cielo, Naruto fue lo suficientemente considerado como para enviarle el disco nuevo de NICO en año nuevo. Sasuke tenía siempre un mal momento cuando le tocaba escoger algo para enviarle, por lo que si no encontraba nada le enviaba unas cuantas fotos de los lugares que visitaba, incluso alguna foto de él e Itachi, y acompañándolas, en año nuevo envió un ligero llavero de rana que encontró en una tienda.  
Varias veces, se sentaba solo en el campus de la escuela, apartándose lo más que podía de su nuevo adquirido club de fans, molestas y chillonas fans siendo mas precisos, se recostaba bajo en árbol a leer o simplemente escuchar música, y lo único que podía venir a su cabeza eran las calles de Kyoto, su antigua casa, la sonrisa del rubio, sus ojos, su risa, su molesta pero aun cálida personalidad.  
Sus sentimientos no eran tocados muy a menudo, cabe resaltar, si se ponían con empalagosas conversaciones lo único que provocarían es que el sufrimiento de ambos aumentara, aunque claro, eso no lo salvaba ni a él ni a Naruto de un ligero "Te amo" al final de la carta de fin de año. Aquel recuerdo siempre lo hacía sonreír.  
Ahora que sus sentimientos estaban aclarados, Sasuke había descubierto la mejor arma para las chicas cuando apenas empezaba la primavera. Eso sería una anécdota que estaba loco por contarle a Naruto en mail, de hecho, a la semana siguiente de haber ocurrido le escribió y se lo conto. Una chica de aquel club se le había acercado y le había invitado a salir, pero Sasuke, indiferentemente le dijo que le disculpara pero tenía novio. La expresión de indignación y derrota en el rostro de la muchacha le hizo sonreírle de lado e irse por su lado.

Y el año escolar se acabo tan rápido como empezó, cercano de nuevo a su cumpleaños, por suerte tendría ese día libre, y quizás Naruto podría llamarlo. 

Por fin habían terminado las clases, y al llegar de nuevo el cumpleaños de Sasuke, Naruto acordó bien su horario y lo llamo, hablaron por horas hasta que sencillamente el saldo del teléfono de Naruto ya no podía más. Y tuvieron que despedirse. No salvándose, de nuevo, de un "Te amo" susurrado entre la despedida.  
Un año ya era que Sasuke se había ido, y Naruto seguía preguntándose cuanto más tendría que esperar.

Los meses de tortura para Sasuke empezaron con las vacaciones, no tenia absolutamente nada que hacer que no fuera quedarse en su habitación leyendo y acompañar a Itachi a diligencias tontas. Naruto debía estar más entretenido con Sakura y el viejo, pensaba Sasuke siempre que miraba por la ventana, aburrido. Y a veces se imaginaba a si mismo saltando del puente de Londres hacia el rio. Las horas de hacer nada acababan con el lentamente.

Pero como siempre, los meses pasaron como si nada, y pasó verano, otoño, invierno, año nuevo, y se veían ambos por fin en el último año de secundaria, algo imposible de asimilar, pues ya casi se cumplían dos años, dos años habrían pasado desde que el pelinegro partió a Inglaterra. Y ya tanto Naruto como Sasuke eran mayores de edad, difícil de creer para Naruto, la verdad, incluso había notado un ligero aumento de su estatura. "Ahora si alcanzare completamente a Sasuke", pensó al medirse, ya que Sasuke siempre fue más alto que el por unos pocos centímetros.

E igualmente, los meses siguieron pasando luego de año nuevo, hasta que sin quererlo estaban frente a Junio, a un mes de salir de la secundaria, en verdad parecía mentira como el tiempo pasaba tan rápido. Ni Itachi podía asimilarlo, quien igualmente ya estaba entregando su trabajo de grado y estaba a un mes y medio de graduarse de Leyes, no podía estar más feliz.

Naruto le escribió en esos meses a Sasuke, informándole que Sakura había sido perfectamente aceptaba en la universidad de Tokyo para estudiar Medicina, ¿Increíble no?, le pregunto emocionado en su carta, aunque no quería que Sakura se fuera a la capital, era por sus estudios, y el premio por todo su esfuerzo en ellos, por lo que estaba contento por ella, gracias al cielo se iría a Tokyo a finales de Octubre, así que aun tenía unos meses más con ella.

Sasuke no se impresiono en lo más mínimo de la aceptación de Sakura en aquella universidad, ni tampoco que decidiera estudiar Medicina, ya que no solo era sumamente inteligente, si no que siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar a la gente y le fascinaba la química y la biología. En verdad se alegraba por ella, aunque la idea de que se tuviera que ir de Kyoto, dejando a Naruto prácticamente solo, no le agradaba mucho.

Sasuke, por su parte, también tenía pensado aplicar para la universidad de Tokyo, para estudiar Ingeniería, pero no lo necesitaba, prefería quedarse en Kyoto, que era igual de buena, y también tenía la especialidad que él quería. No solo por quedarse con Naruto, si no porque en verdad odiaba Tokyo, no era una ciudad donde a él le gustaría pasar cinco o seis años de su vida.

Naruto, igualmente, también aplicaría para Kyoto, pero en vez de Sasuke, optaría por estudiar Comunicación Social y Periodismo, no era la carrera más increíble del mundo pero, con ella podría ser varias cosas, idea que en verdad le apasionaba.

El mes restante paso volando y terminaron el bachillerato antes de que pudieran decir "Adiós", justo una semana después del cumpleaños de Sasuke, Naruto, sin embargo termino realmente una semana antes que Sasuke.  
Y no fueron los únicos, ya en principios de Agosto, Itachi tenía su título de graduado en Leyes en sus manos.  
Por lógica, Naruto volvió a llamarlo el día de su cumpleaños y le envió por correo una carta de felicitaciones con una foto de él y Sakura, con dos mensajes de felicitaciones detrás de ella, uno de Naruto y otro de Sakura.

Al ver la fotografía mientras sonreía, Sasuke sintió que estas vacaciones si serian productivas, algo se lo decía.

Y sus instintos no se equivocaban…

Una tarde de extrañamente fresco verano, a mediados de agosto, se encontraba pacíficamente leyendo un libro en su balcón, e Itachi se escabulló dentro de su cuarto silenciosamente, y si no es porque le habla ya justo detrás de su espalda, no lo nota.  
- Sasuke… - lo llamo susurrándole y con una sonrisa.  
- ¿Qué? – pregunto sin voltearse, mas Itachi se le coloco al lado.  
- Tengo una sorpresa… - respondió sonriendo ampliamente y mostrándole un largo sobre azul.  
- ¿Qué rayos es? – pregunto arqueando una ceja mientras veía como Itachi movía el sobre de un lado a otro.  
- Ven – le dijo entrando a la habitación y sentándose en la cama.  
- Muéstramelo ya… - bufo Sasuke.  
- Querrás sentarte… - le insistió sonriéndole, así que sin querer poner más peros, Sasuke entro al cuarto cerrando la puerta del balcón y sentándose frente a Itachi en la cama.  
- Aja… ¿Qué es? – pregunto de nuevo, e Itachi amplió su sonrisa.  
- Es tu regalo de cumpleaños, Sasuke… - susurro contento extendiéndole el sobre.  
- Mi cumpleaños fue hace un mes. – suspiro Sasuke levantando ambas cejas.  
- Para este tuve que esperar un tiempo. – le aclaro acercándole aun más el sobre.  
Sasuke suspiro y tomo el desdichado sobre.  
Lentamente lo abrió y saco dos finos papeles con toques naranja que estaban adentro, y cuando se fijo bien en que eran, miro a su hermano boquiabierto.  
- Pasajes… - suspiro mirando los dos trozos de papel en sus manos, en verdad eran pasajes, eran pasajes de avión…

- A Kyoto, Sasuke… - termino la frase que su hermano menor no pudo, sonriéndole de oreja a oreja.

Iría a Kyoto… en verdad regresaría, después de dos insoportables años… por fin.

- Nos vamos mañana en la mañana… - aclaro Itachi, aun sonriendo y señalando con su índice la zona donde indicaba la fecha en los pasajes. - …llegaríamos allá en la mañana de pasado mañana, ¿Qué te parece? – pregunto con una sonrisa, impaciente a que Sasuke dijera o hiciera algo.  
- ¿Cómo?... – pregunto incrédulo Sasuke, no pudo haberlos comprado con su tarjeta de crédito, su padre vigilaba esas cuentas, hasta que les otorgara la herencia, claro está.  
- Papa me dio la herencia hace tres días… puedo usar mi tarjeta como se me pegue la real gana. – respondió con una sonrisa completamente picara y traviesa.  
- Ahora me vas a decir que Papa no sabe nada… - suspiro Sasuke sonriendo irónicamente.  
- Exacto. – respondió disminuyendo un poco su sonrisa y asintiendo con la cabeza.  
Quería ver a Naruto, si, era cierto, estaba loco por verlo, ¿Pero escaparse así?  
- ¿Estás loco?– exclamo Sasuke sorprendido, no pensó que fuera capaz de comprar boletos a Japón a escondidas de su padre.  
- Tranquilo hermanito, ¿Quieres volver a ver a Naruto verdad? – pregunto seriamente.  
- Si. – respondió con sinceridad.  
- Entonces nos vamos a ir, y sereno Sasuke, mama sabe, tratara de apaciguar a papa – explico sonriendo ligeramente.  
- ¿Mama sabe que nos escaparemos? – pregunto alzando ambas cejas.  
- Si, ella me acompañó a comprar los boletos. – respondió riendo.  
Sasuke estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando escucharon la puerta de entrada abriéndose y la voz de su padre anunciando su llegada a casa.  
- Después de cenar, empezamos a empacar, ¿Oíste? – susurro acercándose a él.  
- Bien – acepto Sasuke seriamente, y lo único que recibió fue una sonrisa de Itachi  
- Nos vamos a Kyoto, Sasuke… - susurro con la misma sonrisa, emocionado tomo sus hombros y los movió un poco, para luego levantarse rápidamente tomar los boletos, guardarlos en su chaqueta y salir del cuarto.

- "Vamos a… Kyoto" – pensó petrificado en la cama, una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su boca a los pocos segundos y unas pocas carcajadas salieron de esta hasta que se tumbo felizmente en la cama, dejando su rostro entre sus manos, sin poder parar las carcajadas de felicidad, no sabía cómo su cuerpo se contenía de saltar por todas partes y abrazar a todo el mundo, en verdad estaba feliz, jamás se había sentido así. – "Voy a volver a verlo… voy a ver a Naruto" – pensó entre risas, pronto el tan lejano rostro del rubio parecía tan cercano, tan real.

A la mañana siguiente, aun el sol no había salido a pesar de ser ya casi las seis de la mañana, sus ojos se abrieron lentamente al sentir como alguien movía su hombro.  
- Sasuke, despierta – Susurro la voz de Itachi, por lo que despertó enseguida.- El taxi llegara pronto. – le indico, y cuando comprobó que Sasuke se empezaba a levantar de la cama, salió del cuarto cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta.  
Ese era el día, por fin se largaría de esa casa, de esa ciudad, de todo, por fin volvería a Kyoto, a esa ciudad tan hermosa, por fin volvería con Naruto.

Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, tomo sus maletas, su maletín de mano y se dirigió a la puerta principal, donde, para su sorpresa, estaban su madre e Itachi comiendo.  
- Mama… - susurro al llegar hasta la mesa.  
- Querido, buenos días… siéntate, toma un té y algo de tostadas, les espera un buen viaje. – le dijo su madre sonriéndole y ofreciéndole un plato con unas tostadas francesas perfectamente echas y un té negro con leche que olía delicioso.  
- Gracias – respondió y se sentó en la mesa mientras empezaba a comer.  
Una parte de él le dolía dejar a su madre así… pero era prácticamente la única manera de regresar.

A los diez minutos el taxi llego a su puerta, por lo que empezaron a subir las maletas y a despedirse de su madre.  
- Si papa intenta ir a Japón,… avísanos – rio Itachi abrazando a su madre.  
- No te preocupes, mi amor. – le dijo devolviéndole el abrazo. – Ya están tan grandes…- susurro con una sonrisa mientras intensificaba el abrazo, luego lentamente soltó a su primogénito, para ir junto a Sasuke.  
- Querido, cuídate mucho, ¿Si? – le pidió acariciando sus mejillas.  
- Lo hare… - respondió Sasuke, dándole una sonrisa.  
Su madre no pudo hacer más que abrazarlo. – Saluda al joven Naruto de mi parte. – susurro antes de soltarlo con delicadeza. – Y avísenme cuando hayan llegado, no me importa la hora que sea aquí. – espeto con seriedad la mujer.  
- ¡Claro que sí! – respondió Itachi sonriéndole mientras se introducía en el carro al igual que Sasuke.  
- ¡Los amo! – les dijo a ambos lanzándoles un beso cuando el carro se disponía a arrancar.  
- ¡Nosotros también! – respondió Itachi despidiéndose con un gesto de la mano cuando ya el taxi empezaba a alejarse.

Llegaron cansados y abatidos a Japón, Sasuke casi no tenia voluntad de vivir, y gracias al cielo, Itachi al parecer había hecho buen uso del dinero y alquilo un apartamento, donde pudieron llegar, comer algo, ducharse y dormir, para al día siguiente poder encontrarse con el rubio, que si no hubiera llegado tan excesivamente cansado del viaje ciertamente y sin dudar hubiera corrido a la casa del viejo a abrazar a Naruto, pero tanto él como Itachi estaban verdaderamente golpeados.

- - - - - - - - - -

Al día siguiente la sensación fresca, relajada, cómoda, y un poco calurosa de Japón lo baño al levantarse y salir al pasillo del conjunto de apartamentos. Cuanto extrañaba ese paisaje, la arquitectura, la comida, la gente, y por fin estaba de regreso.

Y de repente, un plan llego a su cabeza… así que entro a la casa y tomo su celular.

- - - - - - - - - -

Naruto se levanto desganado y hambriento de su cama, estirándose lo más que le daba su cuerpo y mirando por la ventana.  
Hoy sentía la mañana distinta… no era igual que las demás, Pero, ¿Por qué?, se pregunto dudoso Naruto… no le veía nada de distinto al clima o a cualquier otra cosa que se pudiera ver desde la ventana, todo se veía completamente normal, nada fuera de lo ordinario. Quizás eran imaginaciones suyas, pero algo se sentía diferente ese día.  
Mas para despejar su mente prefirió darse un baño y luego comer.

Comía su típico y delicioso tazón de ramen de carne cuando el sonido de su celular lo hizo detenerse un momento.  
El mensaje era de Sakura, este rezaba:

" ¡Hola, Naruto! ¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien, y espero que estés despierto ahora… jajaja… mira, quisiera salir hoy… ¿Te parece si nos encontramos en la fuente cerca de Akatsuki? A eso de las… tres y media, ¿Qué tal? Espero tu respuesta, Bye Bye"

Que raro era aquello, pensó Naruto, normalmente los sábados Sakura salía con su familia, ¿Por qué lo invitaría a salir? Bueno… quizás hoy no podía salir con la familia, por lo que lo invito, y no se iba a negar, así que le respondió con un rotundo "Si"

- Repíteme, ¿Qué piensas hacer allá? ¿No vas a ir a casa de Naruto? - pregunto Itachi mientras recogía las llaves disponiéndose a salir a Akatsuki a darles una pequeña sorpresa a los muchachos.  
- Créeme, ya me puse de acuerdo con el – respondió sonriente Sasuke sin decirle nada más mientras guardaba su celular en su bolsillo. - ¿Nos vamos? – sonrió saliendo del apartamento, seguido por Itachi, que suspirando cerró la puerta y marcharon hacia la estación que los llevaría hasta el parque.  
Sasuke empezaba a extrañar que Itachi tuviera carro.

- ¿Qué no vas a entrar a saludar? – pregunto Itachi cuando vio que Sasuke tomaba una dirección distinta a la suya.  
- Primero me tengo que encargar de algo… luego voy. – respondió Sasuke mientras seguía caminando.  
- ¿Seguro? – pregunto Itachi dudoso, ¿A dónde iría su hermanito?  
- ¡Sí! – respondió alzando la voz debido a la distancia que ya llevaba.  
Itachi suspiro y se acerco al café, preparado para que todos se le tiraran encima.

A paso lento llego hasta la fuente, y se quedo observándola un rato, brillaba de una manera única, si se permitía describirlo así, varias gotas le salpicaban la cara, y calmaban un poco el ligero calor que sentía. El ambiente era increíblemente pacifico… la fuerte luz del sol le daba a los colores un tono más opaco y suave, e increíblemente aun no se dejaban de ver hermosos. Así que, relajándose, se sentó en el borde de la fuente, observando el camino por donde uno llegaba hasta ese lugar, ya que no había ninguna otra ruta… y esperó a que el rubio llegara.

Luego de cinco largos minutos, ¿Con que se maravillan sus ojos? La rubia cabellera de Naruto empieza a asomarse en la distancia, no pudo evitar sonreír de lado, quería pararse, pero sus músculos no respondían, y su corazón estaba a punto de salirse de su pecho.

Naruto se acercaba más y más a la fuente, pero no veía rastro alguno de su amiga.

El muy idiota no me ha visto…, rio Sasuke en sus pensamientos al ver al rubio aun más cercano, y como locamente paseaba la vista de un lado a otro, seguramente buscando a Sakura. Había olvidado lo hermoso que era, incluso había crecido, lo que causo que una risa entre dientes escapara de sus labios.

Se acerco aun mas, hasta que se dio por vencido, y algo decepcionado se cruzo de brazos inflando sus mejillas, hasta que se decidió a inspeccionar mejor el lugar, y cuando observo bien, a pocos metros, sentado en el borde de la fuente y mirándolo con una sonrisa, estaba…  
- Sasuke… - susurro al verlo, y este al parecer lo escucho… porque lentamente se levanto y se abrió ligeramente de brazos, sonriéndole.  
- Usuratonkachi… - susurro el igualmente, encogiéndose de hombros.

Y Naruto hizo lo único que se le ocurrió: correr.

- ¡Sasuke! – grito de emoción corriendo hacia Sasuke, dispuesto a darle el abrazo más fuerte del mundo.  
- ¡No tan rápido Usuratonka…! – quiso advertir Sasuke cuando vio al chico corriendo hacia él, pero no pudo terminar ya que este se le había abalanzado encima, y como eso no era suficiente, lo hizo con tanta fuerza que ambos cayeron a la fuente.  
Pero por alguna razón… Sasuke no pudo hacer más que reír.  
- ¡Maldición…Naruto! – maldijo entre carcajadas, la última vez que se había reído así fue cuando vio los calzoncillos de corazones del rubio.  
- ¡Lo siento Sasuke! – se disculpo Naruto igualmente entre risas y separándose un poco de Sasuke.  
-"Como extrañé tu sonrisa" – pensó Sasuke apaciguando sus carcajadas y acercándose al rubio sin que lo notara.  
Y antes de que Naruto pudiera darse cuenta, aun mientras reían, Sasuke le abrazo el cuello y le planto un firme beso, abrazando su cuello con fuerza y acariciando sus cabellos.

El rubio abrió sus ojos como platos, al menos le hubiera avisado sobre aquello, pero luego pensó, ¿Qué más?, no podía decir que no lo quería, así que con gusto le respondió al pelinegro mientras acariciaba su negra cabellera.

Ese beso que esperaron por tanto tiempo, ese beso que por fin podían compartir, uno que ambos quisieran de la misma manera, uno del cual disfrutarían cada segundo, cada roce de labios, cada caricia, cualquier cosa que implicara ese momento, lo disfrutarían todo, incluso el estar dentro de una fuente publica.

Por fin lo tenían, y no lo dejarían ir tan fácilmente.

Eso claro, hasta que escucharon múltiples voces gritando…

- ¡Sasuke! -

Rápidamente se separaron, quedando aun viéndose a los ojos.  
- ¿Ese no es solo Itachi, verdad? – pregunto Naruto, muy a su pesar apretando sus labios.  
- No… - negó Sasuke haciendo el mismo gesto.  
Y cuando Naruto se dispuso a alzar la vista vio a todo el comité de Akatsuki allí…  
- ¡Oh…! – exclamo Naruto cuando su mano resbalo de la impresión y cayó en el agua, justo al lado de Sasuke.  
- ¡Naruto…! – lo llamo Sasuke apenas lo vio caer, y desvió luego la mirada hacia Itachi, frunciéndole el seño, no recordaba la última vez que estuvo tan enojado con él.  
- Lamentamos arruinar su reencuentro amoroso pero… deben salir de ahí. – explico Itachi con una sonrisa, inclinándose hacia Sasuke.  
- No tenías que traer a toda la cuadra para decir eso, ¿Sabias? – bufo Sasuke, aun sentado dentro de la fuente.  
- ¡Ciertamente, Itachi! – bufo Naruto sacudiéndose el pelo.  
- Discúlpanos por preocuparnos por ti, Sasuke – bufo Kisame cruzándose de brazos, como indignado.  
- Eso no es preocuparse… - peleo Sasuke, haciendo énfasis, mucho énfasis de hecho, en el "No"  
- ¡Ya solo salgan de ahí! – exclamo Itachi haciendo un ademan con el brazo para que se levantaran de una vez.  
- Bien… - suspiraron Sasuke y Naruto al unísono, y Sasuke se levanto primero, ayudando luego a Naruto.  
- ¡Itachi! – grito Naruto dispuesto a abrazarlo apenas salió de la fuente.  
- Oh no, nada de abrazos, chico. – se negó Itachi separándose unos metros.  
- ¡¿Por qué? – se quejo Naruto.  
- Estas todo mojado… cuando te seques me puedes abrazar. – rio Itachi dándole unas palmadas en el hombro.- Por cierto, ¿Que estaban haciendo ahí metidos? – preguntó Itachi con curiosidad mientras se encaminaban al café para que se secaran y se pusieran ropa nueva.  
- Este se emociono de mas e hizo que nos cayéramos… - respondió sin dudar el pelinegro señalando a Naruto.  
- ¡Tú no tienes suficiente equilibro! – se quejo Naruto cruzándose de brazos.  
- ¡Llegaste como una bola aplanadora de improvisto, ¿Qué querías que hiciera? – peleo Sasuke con el rubio, extrañaba hacerlo.  
- ¡Ya, no vayan a empezar a pelear! Tienen años sin verse… por favor… - los detuvo Itachi cuando vio que Naruto estaba a punto de responderle.  
– Vayan a la trastienda, allí hay ropa de repuesto y unas toallas… - les dijo de repente Deidara dándole las llaves a Sasuke.  
- ¡Y sin pelear! – aclaro Itachi antes de que se fueran.  
- ¡Como quieras! – le respondieron a Itachi al unísono ambos chicos mientras se alejaban.  
- Esos dos no tienen remedio, ¿Verdad? – rio Kisame viéndolos alejarse tomados de la mano.  
- No, no lo tienen… - suspiro Itachi mientras dibujaba una sonrisa en su boca.

- No entiendo porque tenias que tirarme así… - suspiro Sasuke, ya dentro de la trastienda, secándose el cabello con una toalla.  
- Perdón, olvide que todos los días me encuentro sorpresivamente contigo luego de no verte por dos años, discúlpame. – se burlo Naruto quitándose la camisa mientras colocaba una toalla sobre su cabeza.  
- No me causa gracia… Naruto. – suspiro Sasuke volteándose hacia él.  
Sin embargo su suspiro no duro mucho, ya que al ver a Naruto lo único que vio fue su espalda descubierta, en la cual claramente se notaba que el rubio había estado haciendo algo de ejercicio. – "Lo que 2 años pueden hacer…"- pensó en su mente dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios mientras inconscientemente llevo su pulgar a su boca y lo mordió ligeramente. – "Oh, cálmate…" – se grito a sí mismo al sentir un pequeño latigazo desde sus partes bajas. – "Cálmate" – se repitió tomando la toalla y secándose rápidamente el cabello.

Naruto volteo hacia Sasuke para pedirle aquella camisa extra, y tuvo el deleite de observar como Sasuke se secaba el cabello, y su camisa gracias al cielo ya no estaba sobre su cuerpo, al parecer, el no fue el único que se entreno. Sin querer lentamente fue "devorándose" con la vista el perfecto, si se permitía usar ese adjetivo, torso del pelinegro, y sin querer relamió sus labios. – "Naruto… contrólate" – se dijo a si mismo apenas su lengua regreso a su boca, ¿Realmente se estaba comiendo a Sasuke con la mirada? Por lo que volteo hacia la pared para terminar de desvestirse.

Lo que el tiempo y las hormonas podían hacer con ellos, pensaron ambos.

Cuando por fin se decide a regresar la vista a Naruto, observa cómo, estando de espaldas a él, lentamente se retiraba el pantalón, y joder, todo su cuerpo se veía perfecto… sus piernas tenían excelente forma, firmes y más claras que el resto de la piel, ¿Y que faltaba para mejorar la vista? Un bóxer que extrañamente le quedaba algo pequeño, sumándose a lo ligeramente mojado que estaba, y gracias a eso sus muslos y algo más se veían claramente. Jamás pensó que el cuerpo de un hombre podría llamarle la atención de esa manera, y "llamar la atención" podía ser traducido en esos constantes latigazos que venían de su ingle, y que cabe resaltar cada vez eran más fuertes.  
- "No…" – negó Sasuke tratando de quitar la vista mientras tiraba suavemente de sus cabellos.  
Pero apenas noto que Naruto buscaba los nuevos pantalones para ponérselos, su cuerpo dejo de obedecer a su mente y en silencio se acerco a Naruto y lo abrazo por la cintura, dirigiendo suaves besos a su cuello.  
- ¡Sasuke! – exclamo Naruto al sentir los besos en su cuello. – ¡No…! – se negó Naruto, mas su cuerpo no lo obedecía, ni siquiera intentaba quitárselo de encima.  
- Cállate… - le susurro Sasuke sin parar de besar el cuello del rubio, era tan suave, caliente, no pensaba que el cuello de otra persona podía sentirse así.  
- Al menos ponte de frente… - bufo Naruto, nada le gustaba menos que no poder ver el rostro de Sasuke.  
- Bien… - suspiro, separándose del rubio.  
Que sorpresa obtiene, apenas el rubio se libera, se abalanza sobre él y lo sienta sobre un montón de bolsas que había allí.  
- Tramposo… - bufo Sasuke el verse tan fácilmente sometido.  
- Todo se vale aquí… Sasuke. – rio Naruto entre dientes mientras igualmente empezaba a besar el cuello de Sasuke, y una de sus piernas se colaba entre las de él, empezando a hacer una ligera presión sobre la bragadura del chico.  
- Naruto… no te pases…- murmuro Sasuke acariciando suavemente los cabellos del rubio, y junto al factor sorpresa pudo girar completamente a Naruto y colocarlo en donde él estaba antes. - Tú… vas abajo…- afirmo sonriéndole y besándolo suavemente para regresar sus besos al cuello de su amigo, mientras él se deshacía de su pantalón.  
- Eso… sí que no… - se negó Naruto tratando de retirar al pelinegro de encima.  
- Eso… sí que sí. – bufo Sasuke frunciéndole el seño, y quitando las manos del rubio de sus hombros regreso a su cuello.  
- Entonces nos turnamos – insistió Naruto, y aunque Sasuke se negaba a tal cosa, al menos tendría la oportunidad de ser el activo, así que no estaba del todo mal.  
- Bien… pero yo primero… - Rio entre dientes Sasuke mientras empezaba a bajar sus besos lentamente por las clavículas del rubio y colocándose entre las piernas del rubio.  
- Como quieras, Bakasuke. – bufo Naruto acariciando los negros cabellos de Sasuke.  
- Solo por esta vez… - susurro entre los besos que ahora daba al pecho del rubio, concentrándose más que todo en sus pezones. – Te dejare llamarme así… - rio Sasuke entre dientes dando un ligero mordisco en el pezón de Naruto, mientras una de sus manos se deslizaba al bóxer del rubio.

Naruto luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por no dejar salir más que un suspiro, se había imaginado aquel instante muchas veces en sus sueños, pero jamás se imagino que aquello pudiera sentirse tan bien. Las manos de Sasuke estaban calientes, el aliento tibio de Sasuke rosaba su piel, y sin mencionar sus besos en cada rincón de su pecho, su cuello, sus brazos. Las caricias de sus manos en sus brazos, en su abdomen, en su vientre, y lo sedoso que se sentía su cabello en contacto con su piel. Todo aquello lo hacía aumentar su respiración cada vez más, y sentir que esos simples besos ya no le bastarían.

Sasuke había soñado constantemente con aquella piel durante mucho tiempo, y sinceramente era mucho más suave de lo que pudo haberse imaginado, para ser un rubio ruidoso e hiperactivo tenia la piel tan sedosa como un bebe, pero a la vez tan deliciosa que le daban ganas de devorársela entera (como podía la piel de otra persona, en especial un hombre, ser deliciosa, no sabía… pero sencillamente lo era). Su mano derecha se deslizaba lentamente por el abdomen del rubio hasta su vientre, encontrándose con la molesta elástica del bóxer del rubio, así que retirándole lentamente se dispuso a introducir su mano cuando…

- ¡Sasuke, Naruto! – yo gritar junto con el sonido de la puerta abriéndose con fuerza. 

Al escuchar aquella voz, la voz de su hermano mayor, saco su mano del bóxer del rubio y soltó el agarre en que tenia a este, cayendo al suelo al igual que Naruto, quien lo hizo de bruces al suelo, golpeándose en exceso el trasero, no como Sasuke, quien cayó boca abajo en el suelo, golpeándose el pecho y la nariz.  
- ¡Itachi…! – gimió Naruto mientras se sobaba un poco el trasero, sentía como si se hubiera partido el hueso de la pelvis, eso sí que dolía.  
- Maldita sea… Itachi… ¿Qué haces aquí? - bufo Sasuke sentándose lentamente en el suelo mientras trataba de recobrar el aliento y rezando por que su nariz no estuviera sangrando.  
- ¿Qué creen que están haciendo? – pregunto estupefacto Itachi mientras veía a los adoloridos y semidesnudos jóvenes sentados en el suelo.

Mas ninguno respondió, estaban tan molestos como avergonzados por haber sido descubiertos en tales planes.

- No es que me oponga pero… - suspiro Itachi cruzándose de brazos. - ¡Si Pein los descubre aquí me matara! Si quiera pudieron haberse esperado a llegar al apartamento, ¿O no? – bufo Itachi, y Sasuke no pudo hacer más que voltearse hacia el amenazándolo con la mirada al igual que lo hizo Naruto. – No me miren así… vístanse ya. – suspiro Itachi saliendo del lugar. – "No lo puedo creer…" – suspiro para sí mismo Itachi al cerrar la puerta de la trastienda, no se esperaba menos de este reencuentro, pero aun así le sorprendía lo impacientes que eran ambos.

- Joder… creo que no me podre levantar… - se quejo Naruto manteniéndose aun en el piso viendo como Sasuke se levantaba.  
- Si yo puedo respirar tú te puedes levantar, ven… - suspiro Sasuke extendiéndole la mano a Naruto para ayudarlo a levantarse.  
- Me va a doler… - suspiro Naruto tomando la mano de Sasuke y cogiendo todo el impulso que pudo se levanto de un golpe. - ¡Coño…! – ahogo un grito Naruto al levantarse, aquello sí que había dolido. – Creo que me dolió mas a mí que a ti… - suspiro Naruto soltando la mano de Sasuke luego de casi haberle roto los huesos.  
- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto Sasuke.  
- Si, solo quiero matar a tu hermano… - bufo Naruto alborotándose un poco el pelo.  
- Bienvenido a mi mundo – gruño Sasuke con rabia, Itachi había interferido antes en otras situaciones pero, ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo también en esta? Tenía al rubio justo donde lo quería y tenía que venir a meter sus narices otra vez, pensó Sasuke mientras recogía su camisa. – Vamos a vestirnos ya… - suspiro colocándose dicha prenda.  
- Si… - susurro Naruto mientras recogía la camisa y se la ponía. – Un minuto, Sasuke… ¿Cómo sabias que iba a venir? – pregunto Naruto, no se había preguntado como rayos podría haber sabido Sasuke aquello.  
- ¿No es obvio? – rio Sasuke abotonándose la camisa.  
Naruto no contesto, termino de abrocharse el pantalón mientras miraba el techo, pensando.  
Hasta que escucho la risa de Sasuke.  
- ¡¿Y tú de qué te ríes? – le peleo con inflando sus mejillas, era obvio que se estaba burlando de él.  
- No puedo creer que no te imagines… - rio Sasuke tapándose la boca.  
- ¡No me causa risa, ya dime! – se quejo Naruto cruzándose de brazos.  
- Le dije a Sakura que te dijera que te encontraras aquí con ella… - le respondió sonriendo satisfecho.

- "Idiota" – se repitió Naruto apenas Sasuke termino de hablar, dándole un ligero golpe en el rostro. Y de nuevo Sasuke solo se burlo. – Otra pregunta más interesante… ¿Acaso tu papa se ablando y los dejo regresar? – pregunto curiosos Naruto mientras ambos salían de la trastienda.  
Eso si sería algo interesante de contarle, y le iba a encantar quitarle el gusto a Itachi de contárselo.  
- ¿Ablandarse? Oh, no. – Suspiro Sasuke metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos – Nos escapamos… - respondió con una divertida sonrisa y picándole un ojo a Naruto.  
- ¡¿Se escaparon? – pregunto sorprendido Naruto, dejando caer su mandíbula.  
- Si – respondió Sasuke emitiendo una suave risa entre dientes.  
- ¡Que genial! – rio Naruto pasando las manos por el cabello. - ¡¿Cómo? – pregunto, de nuevo sorprendido, jamás había escuchado de alguien que se escapara de esa manera.  
- A Itachi le entregaron la herencia hace unos días, así que compro los boletos y nos fuimos sin decirle a papa. – respondió Sasuke, orgulloso y contento de poder contárselo él y no Itachi.  
El rubio se le quedo observando con ambas cejas levantadas y con la boca un poco abierta. - ¿Así nada mas? – pregunto casi levantando los hombros, incrédulo.  
- Si… - respondió Sasuke arqueando sus cejas.  
Y la sorpresa en el rostro de Naruto se transformo a esa enorme sonrisa, sumándole unas fuertes carcajadas - ¡Ustedes dos son increíbles!- rio Naruto, sin poder creer las palabras de Sasuke, quizás Itachi si fuera capaz, ¿pero Sasuke?, le resultaba tan descabellado. – ¡De verdad nunca pensé que podrías hacer algo así, Sasuke! – rio Naruto pasando su brazos por los hombros de Sasuke.  
- Y… ¿Por qué? – pregunto arqueando una ceja Sasuke.  
- ¡¿Por qué? ¡Siempre pensé que eras de los que no desobedecía a sus padres! – Sonrió Naruto haciendo un gesto de saludo militar con su mano, recibiendo únicamente un gesto un poco molesto de parte del moreno. – Oh, no pongas esa cara… - bufo Naruto inflando una de sus mejillas, mas la expresión de su amigo no cambio. – ¡Solo estaba bromeando! – rio nerviosamente Naruto mientras paseaba su mano por su nuca.  
- Si, ya extrañaba tus bromas… - suspiro Sasuke desviando la vista para el lado contrario, dibujando una diminuta sonrisa.  
Naruto sonrió ampliamente, ciertamente hasta el momento no se había dado cuenta lo mucho que extrañaba a Sasuke, ese modo en como de enojado pasaba a esbozar esas suaves sonrisas, había olvidado lo increíble que podía ser, y lo mucho que lo hipnotizaba.  
Así que no se contuvo y estirándose solo un poco le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, lo que gracias al cielo causo que este volteara arqueando una ceja, para variar.  
- ¿Qué?... – pregunto levantando ambas cejas.  
Y de nuevo, el moreno solo dejo salir una sonrisa y lentamente se acerco al rubio para besarlo, pero el sonido de su celular lo detuvo.  
- ¿Qué rayos? – se quejo volteándose y buscando su móvil, causando que el rubio hiciera un puchero. - ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto al notar levemente el cambio de humor de su amigo, dejando de buscar el celular, dejándolo sonar.  
Naruto no contesto, en vez de eso estiro su cuello y le planto un beso a Sasuke, luego de unos segundos se separo, haciendo aun el puchero. – Ya, contesta.  
El moreno alzo levemente ambas cejas, sorprendido, y derretido por dentro ante el acto del chico, no podía haber hecho nada mas adorable que aquello, por lo que no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente, y rápidamente volteo antes de que pudiera abalanzarse al rubio para comérselo a besos.  
- ¿Sakura? – exclamo al ver quien llamaba, y Naruto dio enseguida un grito de emoción.  
- ¡Déjame contestar! – grito emocionado y con una gran sonrisa.  
- Típico… - suspiro Sasuke y le dio el aparato al rubio.  
- ¡Sakura! – la saludo contento con una enorme sonrisa.  
- ¡¿Naruto? – pregunto sorprendida. - ¡¿Ya estas con Sasuke? – pregunto histérica, justamente estaba llamando a Sasuke para saber si ya se había encontrado con el rubio.  
- ¡Pues si! – rio Naruto, mas luego inflo sus mejillas – No puedo creer que te confabularas con Sasuke para esto… - suspiro fingiendo estar molesto.  
- ¡Oh vamos Naruto…! Así fue divertido, ¿O no? – rio Sakura.  
- Pues la verdad casi hace que me muera de un infarto, pero si, fue divertido. – suspiro Naruto esbozando una sonrisa.  
- ¿Cómo está Sasuke? – pregunto curiosa.  
- Oh, Sakura…igual que siempre ¡Aunque tiene el pelo un poco más largo! – Rio Naruto viendo el cabello del moreno, lo tenía sinceramente unos pocos centímetros más largo, especialmente aquellos característicos dos mechones que caían a los lados de su rostro, que normalmente llegaban hasta la mitad de su oreja, ahora llegaban hasta casi la mandíbula.  
- ¿En serio? – exclamo sorprendida mientras dejaba escapar unas carcajadas. – Oh… quisiera verlo, y a Itachi también… - suspiro.  
- ¡Pero veámonos! – exclamo de inmediato, y de inmediato sintió la mirada de Sasuke encima. – ¡Sasuke… veámonos con Sakura, quiere verlos a ambos! – susurro quitando el celular por un momento.  
- Mañana en la tarde, en el apartamento… ¿Te parece? – le propuso con cierta sonrisa, quería que ese día fuera exclusivamente para ellos dos, luego podrían verse con la muchacha.  
- ¡Sí! – respondió contento Naruto, así que de inmediato se lo comunico a Sakura, a lo cual ella acepto encantada y luego se despidieron. - ¡Qué bien! – exclamo sonriendo ampliamente mientras cerraba el celular.  
- Una pregunta, Usuratonkachi… - susurro cruzándose de brazos.  
- ¿Si?  
- ¿Cuánto le dijiste a Sakura? – pregunto levantando una ceja, e inmediatamente una expresión nerviosa apareció en el rostro de Naruto.  
- Pues… lo suficiente… - respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa, y pasando una mano por su nuca.  
- No me digas… - bufo Sasuke, ese día cuando hablo con Sakura no podía parar de hablar de lo feliz que estaría Naruto y de lo mucho que este lo había extrañado, y sobre lo emocionante y "romántico" que era el querer encontrarse así con él, y eso parecía algo extraño.  
- Oye, tenía que decirle… ¿O no? – se defendió el rubio encogiéndose de hombros.  
- Iba a enterarse un día de todas formas… - suspiro Sasuke metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos y dirigiéndole una sonrisa a Naruto.  
El Uzumaki emitió una suave risa.

A los segundos decidieron dejar de estar caminando sin rumbo y se sentaron bajo uno de los enormes arboles que había en el parque, disfrutando de la sombra que brindaba.  
- ¿Sabes Sasuke? – dijo de repente Naruto mirando como el sol atravesaba las hojas, inclinado hacia atrás apoyándose en las manos, mientras Sasuke se encontraba acostado en el suelo, con su cabeza apoyada en sus manos.  
- ¿Si?... – pregunto desviando la mirada de las hojas hacia el rubio.  
Naruto sonrió y se sentó de frente a Sasuke con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.  
- ¡Te extrañé! – exclamo disminuyendo un poco la sonrisa. -…Mucho… - susurro luego de dos segundos.  
Sasuke estaba en blanco, su corazón había dado un brinco inesperado, era esa misma sensación que sentía en Londres cada vez escuchaba su voz en el teléfono, cada vez que leía un "Te amo" al final de una carta, esa sensación que lo hacía suspirar en su mente cuanto lo amaba, quizás era empalagoso, pero no podía evitarlo. Y lo peor era que quería responderle algo, pero no sabía que decirle.  
- Usuratonkachi… - suspiro al fin Sasuke, sentándose lentamente – Yo… - susurro levantando la cabeza, pero rápidamente fue callado por un beso de Naruto.  
- Ya… no tienes que decir nada… - susurro Naruto separándose de los labios del moreno.  
"¿Acaso Naruto pensaba que podía callarlo así como así?", pensó Sasuke arqueando sus cejas.  
- Tu no me puedes callar así… - susurro casi para sí mismo con una media sonrisa en su boca.  
- ¿Ah no? ¡Claro que puedo! – bufo el chico inflando sus mejillas.  
- No, no puedes – sonrió maliciosamente Sasuke acercándose a Naruto, y antes de que este pudiera hacer algo, se le arrojo encima y empezó a hacerle cosquillas.  
- ¡No! ¡Sasuke, no! – grito entre carcajadas Naruto mientras trataba de quitarse al pálido de encima.  
Sasuke hizo caso omiso a los ruegos del chico y siguió haciéndole cosquillas, deteniéndose a los pocos segundos, pero sin quitarse de encima de Naruto, y tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa le beso en los labios.  
- No me puedes callar así… - susurro separándose de aquellos labios.  
Naruto solo emitió unas carcajadas, molestando al pelinegro, y antes de que este pudiera abrir de nuevo la boca, lo volvió a besar.  
- Te dije que no… - susurro Sasuke menos enojado entre los besos.  
- No me estas deteniendo… - susurro el rubio igualmente entro los besos.  
Y Sasuke se separo inmediatamente, frunciéndole el seño.  
Y Naruto de nuevo exploto en carcajadas, ignorando la increíblemente molesta mirada de su compañero.  
- No seas tan gruñón, Sasuke… - suspiro con una sonrisa Naruto, mientras que Sasuke solo relajo un poco su expresión, soltó el cuello de su camisa, y suspirando se quito de encima y se sentó a su lado.  
- No soy gruñón… - negó cerrando sus ojos.  
- Si lo eres – rio Naruto quedándose acostado en el piso.  
Sasuke abrió lentamente sus ojos frunciendo sus labios, y, algo molesto, despeino al rubio rápidamente.  
- ¡No! – rio Naruto quitando las manos de Sasuke de su cabello.  
- Yo te despeino si quiero, Usuratonkachi… - suspiro Sasuke con las cejas arqueadas.  
Naruto se quedo un tiempo pensando con sus mejillas infladas observando a Sasuke, quien mantenía una engreída sonrisa. Y luego de unos segundos tomo una mano de Sasuke y alboroto su propio cabello con ella.  
- Pase dos años sin eso… hazlo si quieres. – bufo manteniendo el aire en sus mejillas y desviando la mirada del pelinegro, escuchando nada más ni nada menos que unas fuertes carcajadas de parte de este. - ¡¿Y te ríes? – exclamo algo sorprendido el rubio.  
- Es que… antes te quejabas siempre de eso y ahora mírate… - rio muy burlonamente Sasuke alborotándole el cabello a Naruto.  
- Si, y supongo que tu no comías Ramen comprado a escondidas, ¿O sí? – bufo Naruto mostrando una malosa sonrisa, recordando algo que se le escapo a Itachi en un e-mail sobre que Sasuke compraba mucho Ramen a escondidas y lo comía en el almuerzo de la escuela.  
Y la sonrisa de Sasuke se fue.  
- ¿Disculpa? – gruño Sasuke arqueando sus cejas.  
- ¡Itachi me dijo! – rio el rubio recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza por parte del contrario. - ¡Oh vamos, admítelo…, comías Ramen porque me extrañabas! – rio Naruto, sintiendo otro golpe de parte de Sasuke.  
- Yo no hacia tal cosa… - suspiro Sasuke masajeando una de sus sienes donde recientemente había aparecido una palpitante vena.  
Naruto solo siguió riendo a costillas del sufrimiento de Sasuke hasta que unos minutos más tardes el tema cambio y el moreno pasó a contar sobre sus últimos días de infierno en Inglaterra que no había podido contarle a Naruto, para devolverse luego a los chistes y conversaciones aleatorias sobre que hacían ahora sus antiguos compañeros de clase; hasta que claro, Itachi interrumpió la "romántica" tarde llamándolos para decirles que ya era hora de cenar y que irían al apartamento.

- ¡¿Qué hicieron qué? – exclamo indignado y profundamente furioso el jefe de la familia Uchiha al encontrarse con la noticia de que sus hijos, a escondidas y confabulados con su esposa, se fugaron hacia Japón.  
- Mi amor, por favor, trata de entender… - le pedía un poco asustada su mujer, quien sostenía temblorosa una carta que Itachi le había dejado para que se la entregara a su esposo.  
- ¿Entender? Nuestros hijos se acaban de fugar para que uno de ellos este ¡con un hombre! ¡¿Acaso eso te hace feliz? – grito molesto señalando al aire.  
- Si – respondió con honestidad, tratando de imponerse. – Lee esto, por favor, te lo dejo Itachi. – le pidió con los ojos llenos de lagrimas extendiéndole el blanco sobre.  
Y aunque Fugaku tenía deseos de maldecir hasta el polvo e ir volando a Japón a traérselos de vuelta…aquella mirada en su esposa no era tan agradable, así que accedió.

"Papa, si estás leyendo esto es porque tanto Sasuke como yo estamos en Japón. Lamento tener que haberte escondido esto, y haber comprometido a mama también, pero era necesario, porque no habrías entendido, jamás hubieras consentido que regresáramos a Japón, los tres lo sabíamos muy bien. Sé que no te agrada esta idea, sé que te hubiera gustado que las cosas terminaran diferente, lo sé, pero debes entender, debes aceptarlo, porque tu hijo no va a cambiar nunca y tampoco lo puedes hacer cambiar, el ama a Naruto, Naruto lo ama a él, y lo más importante…está feliz. Si solo pudieras ver la sonrisa que coloca en Sasuke ese chico, no lo había visto sonreír así desde que tenía cinco. Ese chico fue el único que quiso ser amigo de Sasuke, fue el único dispuesto a romperse la espalda con tal de sacarle una risa, el único que estuvo a su lado sin importar cuantas veces lo rechazara, porque Naruto sabia lo solo que se sentía Sasuke, yo lo sé. No pudo haberle pasado nada mejor que haberlo conocido. Por eso te pido, papa, si de verdad amas a Sasuke como sé que lo haces…entenderás, y nos dejaras quedarnos aquí.

P.D. Mira dentro del sobre.  
Itachi"

Dejando tiempo para que sus pensamientos se ordenaran, miro dentro del sobre haciendo la carta a un lado y se encontró con una fotografía de su hijo con el chico Uzumaki, y sus rígidas facciones se relajaron al ver esa gigantesca sonrisa en los labios de su hijo menor.

"Si solo pudieras ver la sonrisa que coloca en Sasuke ese chico, no lo había visto sonreír así desde que tenía cinco"

Aquello era increíble… pensaba Fugaku mientras veía la foto.

"y lo más importante…está feliz"  
- ¿Fugaku? -

La voz de su esposa lo saco de su letargo, haciéndolo volver a la realidad.  
- Dame el teléfono – le pidió a su esposa, sin mostrar ninguna emoción, de hecho, nada en lo absoluto.

- ¡Comeremos Ramen! – peleo Naruto por quinta vez con Sasuke mientras decidían que cenar.  
- No comeré mas de esa cosa, comeremos comida de verdad… - suspiro Sasuke cruzándose de brazos.  
Se encontraban en la sala los tres muchachos entablados en aquella discusión que estaba durando horas, cuando el sonido del teléfono los saco de ahí, y ese sonido solo podía significar una cosa…  
- No puede ser… - susurro Itachi petrificado al igual que Sasuke. – Yo atiendo Sasuke… - dijo Itachi levantándose antes de que Sasuke lo hiciera. - ¿Si? – pregunto al atender el teléfono, y sin esperarse otra cosa, escucho la gruesa voz de su progenitor.  
- Itachi… - dijo inmediatamente su padre. – Me desobedecieron deliberadamente, y de una manera que jamás pensé que lo harían, estoy decepcionado. – lo acuso el viejo con una dura voz, pero luego de unos segundos, volvió a hablar, pero con una voz más suavizada. – Pero entiendo… - suspiro Fugaku.  
- ¿Qué? – pregunto estupefacto Itachi, aquello era lo último que pensaba oír.  
- Fui testarudo e injusto con Sasuke, me costaba entenderlo… pero puedo ver que es feliz, y si es así…pues yo no tengo problema. – explico su padre en un tono más calmado, algo raro de escuchar de él. – No los detendré de quedarse allá, espero nos mantengan al tanto de cómo les va siempre que puedan… - dijo su padre, y antes de Itachi siquiera poder decir algo, volvió a hablar. – ¿Me pasas a Sasuke? – pidió el hombre.  
- Gracias, papa. – agradeció Itachi con una sonrisa, y luego de un par de segundos, le extendió el teléfono a Sasuke.  
Y aunque sinceramente Sasuke no tenía ni intenciones de hablar con su padre, no parecían malas noticias…así que tomo el aparato.  
- ¿Papa? – pregunto Sasuke.  
- Fui completamente injusto contigo, hijo, si tu estas feliz, yo debería aceptar eso y estar feliz también…perdóname. – Se disculpo su padre, lo más sencillamente que pudo.  
- Gracias… - respondió Sasuke, fue lo único que sus labios pudieron pronunciar, no podía creer que por fin su padre estuviera aceptando sus sentimientos por Naruto, y que además de eso, se estuviera disculpando…algo que nunca hacia.  
- Mándale saludos al joven Naruto de nuestra parte. – finalizo.  
- Lo hare… - estaba completamente estupefacto, no podía hablar ni pensar correctamente.  
- Hasta luego, hijo – se despidió suavemente – Tu madre y yo estamos orgullosos de ambos. – dijo.  
- Adiós, papa… gracias. – Era la primera vez que sentía tanto alivio, y cariño hacia su padre.

Unos segundos luego, ambos colgaron.

- No lo puedo creer… - susurro Sasuke dejando el teléfono en la mesilla.  
- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto preocupado Naruto. – ¿No fue algo malo, o si? – pregunto aun más preocupado al ver los inexpresivos rostros de los hermanos.  
- Papa te manda saludos… - Sasuke no pudo pronunciar nada más que eso. – No lo puedo creer… - susurro Sasuke desviando su vista hacia Itachi.  
- Yo tampoco…- suspiro Itachi con cierta sonrisa en su boca.  
El alivio que Sasuke sentía en su interior era casi de otro mundo, poco a poco una sonrisa se fue dibujando en su boca mientras su vista regresaba al rubio, quien luego de mirarlo unos segundos, algo serio, dibujo su característica sonrisa.  
- Oh, cállate… - rio mientras despeinaba su rubia cabellera.  
El rubio solo rio, y contento, se abalanzo sobre Sasuke abrazándolo con fuerza.  
- Ya, ya… suéltame… - suspiro Sasuke devolviéndole el abrazo a medias.  
- No. – respondió a secas, y no lo soltó si no después de cinco segundos.  
- Ya no quieren afecto, ¿Eh, Naruto? – rio Itachi cuando lo vio separándose a regañadientes de su hermano menor.  
Naruto solo pudo reír ante eso al ver el rostro de fastidio del moreno.

Luego de que siguieran hablando unos minutos más, al fin Naruto e Itachi convencieron a Sasuke de ir a comer Ramen.  
Sasuke no podía resistir estar a mas de dos metros del rubio, y viceversa, a veces les costaba recordar el tiempo que habían pasado sin el otro. Pero poco a poco todo parecía como si esos dos años no hubieran pasado en lo absoluto, al menos, así lo sentían ambos.  
Luego de ir por el Ramen, regresaron inmediatamente al apartamento, ya que el tiempo les se les paso rapidísimo y en un pestañeo la noche cubría la ciudad.

- Te gusto volver a probar el Ramen… admítelo, querido Sasuke. – rio Naruto burlándose de Sasuke porque de hecho pareció que había disfrutado mucho el Ramen.  
- Yo no disfrute nada, cállate… - bufo Sasuke mientras los tres entraban al apartamento.  
- ¡Oh vamos Sasuke, lo tenias escrito en toda tu cara! – se burlo también Itachi, echándole llave a la puerta.  
- Que te calles. – chito Sasuke dirigiéndose a la cocina.  
- Oigan ustedes dos, quédense despiertos el tiempo que quieran… pero yo, me voy a dormir…ando muerto. – suspiro Itachi mientras colgaba las llaves en la pared. – Te vas a quedar, ¿Verdad, Naruto? – pregunto señalando a dicho rubio volteándose ligeramente antes de pasar al pasillo de los dormitorios, y agregando, por supuesto, una sonrisa y un arqueo de cejas.  
- ¡Por supuesto! – Respondió con una enorme sonrisa Naruto.  
- Nos vemos en la mañana entonces. – se despidió con una gesto de la mano y se fue hasta su cuarto al final del pasillo.  
Ambos se quedaron un rato en la cocina, hablando de cosas al azar, cuando se dieron cuenta de que eran casi las doce, así que decidieron al menos cambiarse para ver si podían dormir. Porque para su sorpresa ninguno tenían ni una pizca de sueño ya que el día no había sido precisamente normal.

- ¡Sí! – festejo Naruto lanzándose de espaldas a la cama de Sasuke. - ¡Qué suerte tienes, siempre tienes una matrimonial por cama! – bufo Naruto acostado sobre esta.  
- Te regalare una… - suspiro Sasuke mientras se quitaba sus pantalones.  
- No cabe en mi cuarto, idiota… - rio Naruto extendiendo sus brazos y cerrando sus ojos.  
- Hey, Hey, Hey, no te relajes tanto. – peleo Sasuke cruzándose de brazos, aun con su camisa y el bóxer.  
- ¿Ah no? Oblígame… - suspiro Naruto con una sonrisa sin siquiera mirar a su compañero.  
Una malvada sonrisa se formo en los labios del moreno mientras se retiraba su camisa y se acercaba con paso silencioso al rubio.  
Aun con sus ojos cerrados sintió como si Sasuke se estuviera subiendo a la cama, pero estaba extrañamente muy cerca de él, y para el tiempo que abrió los ojos su corazón casi se detiene al encontrar el rostro del moreno encima de él y con una sonrisa de superioridad.  
- Ya quítate, me quiero cambiar. – bufo Naruto inflando sus mejillas, la rapidez con la que su corazón había empezado a latir no era buena para su salud.  
- Oblígame… - susurro Sasuke marcando cada silaba mientras mantenía aquella sonrisa arrogante.  
El rubio, molesto, frunció el seño y levantando su brazo izquierdo tomo al susodicho por la nuca y lo beso firmemente, obteniendo obviamente una aun más entusiasta respuesta del contrario. Sasuke se apoyo mejor en sus rodillas y poso sus manos sobre el pecho de Naruto para empezar a desabotonar su camisa.  
Naruto sintió inmediatamente las manos de Sasuke intentando retirarle la prenda, así que aprovechando el momento, lo tomo por los hombros y con toda su fuerza lo lanzo hacia su izquierda para quedar sobre él.  
- Maldición…quédate abajo, Dobe. – bufo Sasuke deteniendo el beso.  
- No, tú vas primero – rio Naruto acercando su rostro al de su amigo.  
- Y eso lo decidiste… ¿Cuándo exactamente? – peleo Sasuke frunciéndole el seño, pero increíblemente sin dejar de desabotonar la prenda del rubio, retirando casualmente el ultimo botón.  
- Hace cinco segundos…- susurro Naruto mientras rápidamente se acercaba al cuello de Sasuke para empezar a besarlo con delicadeza. – Cuando me di cuenta que aun me dolía la caída… - susurro entre los numerosos besos en el cuello del moreno.  
- Así que esa es tu excusa… - suspiro Sasuke con una media sonrisa mientras sus manos, lentamente, se deslizaban hacia el pantalón del chico y, de nuevo, con lentitud, empezó a aflojarlo.  
Una suave risa entre dientes salió del rubio al sentir aquello.  
– Si quieres que pare…-empezó a decir, pero Sasuke lo silencio al instante.  
- Solo cállate… - suspiro haciendo a un lado su cabeza para darle más espacio en su cuello a Naruto y sus manos cambiaron de lugar a los cabellos de este para acariciarlos un poco.  
El rubio solo rio y deslizo sus manos hasta la ropa interior del contrario y empezó a retirarla lentamente.

Esta vez, nadie ni nada los interrumpiría.

Lentamente abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con el reloj de mesa que marcaba las diez y cuarto de la mañana con su titilante luz roja. Era bastante tarde. Así que con pesadez se levanto de la cama y fue hasta el baño a la mitad del pasillo.  
Al verse al espejo noto que efectivamente sus ojeras eran más grandes ese día, su hermano menor y su querido amigo no lo habían dejado tener un sueño pacifico…  
- "Voy a molestarlos tanto…" – pensó bufando el Uchiha mayor en su mente mientras se cepillaba sus dientes y mantenía la vista fija en sus largas ojeras y rojos ojos.  
Se afeito, peino, coloco una bata decente, sus pantuflas, y salió de su cuarto determinado a prepararse algo pequeño de comer y dejarles algo a los otros dos chicos por si se despertaban pronto. Antes de llegar a la cocina se detuvo en la primera puerta a la derecha, el cuarto de Sasuke, y con cuidado entro a echar un vistazo, solo por si acaso.  
Solo pudo suspirar al ver la imagen que se desplegaba ante sus ojos: Su hermano menor se encontraba durmiendo boca arriba con un brazo extendido a lo largo de la cama y otro abrazando al chico a su lado, o bien, a su novio, siendo más precisos, quien dormía sobre su pecho sujetando parcialmente su cuello. Ambos sin camisa, mejor dicho, desnudos, y ligeramente arropados quizás hasta el ombligo, desde su perspectiva no era fácil de determinar. Era más que obvio que su noche no había sido tranquila, él más que nadie lo podía confirmar.

"Un baño, eso será lo primero que les exigiré" pensó Itachi mientras cerraba con cuidado la puerta para no hacer ruido.  
Fue hasta la cocina, se sirvió un café y empezó a prepararse un delicioso emparedado.

Mientras tanto en el otro cuarto, el menor sentía como la luz de su ventana penetraba sus parpados y le ordenaban a sus ojos abrirse, por lo que lentamente y con dificultad abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con aquella rubia cabellera a pocos centímetros de él. No pudo evitar esbozar una suave sonrisa y con la mano que rozaba finamente el hombro de este, acaricio un poco sus cabellos.  
"Usuratonkachi…" – pensó aun con su sonrisa mientras dejaba un beso en la frente del rubio. Movió ligeramente sus piernas, solo para asegurarse de que estaba desnudo, por lo que las imágenes y sensaciones de la noche anterior regresaron rápidamente, causando que su sonrisa se agrandara, para luego morder suavemente su labio inferior, el cual descubrió al instante que había amanecido un poco inflamado. – "Ojala no se dé cuenta…" – rio Sasuke en su mente soltando su labio, no le sorprendía en lo absoluto, más bien le extrañó no encontrarse alguna costra o sabor a sangre.  
Pero al segundo siguiente sintió la garganta tan seca como el desierto de Sahara, por lo que delicadamente se deshizo del abrazo de su novio e intentando no mover mucho la cama se levanto de esta, se coloco su ropa interior e igualmente con mucho cuidado abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo.

El Uchiha mayor comía pacíficamente junto al refrigerador cuando escucho el ruido de la puerta del cuarto de su hermano abriéndose y cerrándose, por lo que rápidamente volteo hacia el pasillo, para encontrarse con un Sasuke que tenía la pinta de que estaba sufriendo una resaca.  
- Lovely…- rio Itachi con su no tan recientemente adquirido acento ingles al verlo entrar a la cocina.  
Por la mirada burlona de su hermano mayor, Sasuke podía fácilmente saber lo horrible que debía verse, sus ojeras seguramente podían igualar las suyas.  
- Cállate y sírveme un vaso de agua… - bufo Sasuke sentando en la mesa con pesadez.  
- ¡No te sientes en la silla si no has tomado un baño! – le peleo inmediatamente, pero Sasuke se le había adelantado y se levanto al segundo siguiente que se sentó. – Oh… ¿Duele? – pregunto burlón Itachi al ver la expresión de dolor en el rostro de Sasuke.  
Al moreno se le erizo cada vello de su cuerpo antes de dirigirle una mirada asesina a su hermano mayor. – Cierra la boca… - lo amenazo frunciéndole el seño.  
- Oye discúlpame pero estoy en mi derecho…ustedes dos no me dejaron dormir. - suspiro Itachi alzando sus cejas y encogiéndose de hombros mientras servía el vaso de agua.  
- Oh, púdrete… - bufo Sasuke sentándose con el mayor cuidado posible en la silla y dejando caer su cabeza sobre sus brazos.  
- Toma…- dijo Itachi dejándole el vaso en frente, sin esperar respuesta alguna.

Y volvieron a escuchar la puerta del cuarto del menor.

- ¡Naruto! – saludo con una sonrisa al recién llegado rubio, quien igualmente tenía una pinta no muy agradable, sumándole a que también se había aparecido solo en calzoncillos.  
-Buenos días…- susurro con una media sonrisa - Rayos… te ves peor que yo… - rio suavemente Naruto frotando uno de sus ojos y acercándose al puesto al lado de Sasuke en la mesa.  
- ¿Por qué crees que sea? – rio irónicamente el moreno levantando sus cejas viendo como el rubio se sentaba con sumo cuidado al igual que Sasuke.  
- Itachi, supéralo, existen los audífonos…- suspiro fastidiado Sasuke tomando un sorbo de su agua, viendo como de reojo Naruto se enrojecía por completo.  
- Oh hermanito, ojala funcionaran…ojala… - suspiro Itachi con una sonrisa al notar lo apenado que se había puesto el rubio, incluso había ocultado su cabeza entre sus brazos.  
- Lo sentimos, Itachi… - se disculpo totalmente apenado Naruto, no importaba cuanto se enorgulleciera de cada uno de aquellos sonidos pero no lo suficiente como para no apenarse por haber causado el mal sueño de Itachi.  
- Habla por ti… - bufo Sasuke terminándose su agua.  
Itachi frunció el seño hacia Sasuke y luego relajándose miro a Naruto.  
- Tranquilo, chico. – rio Itachi negando con un gesto de la mano.  
- Sasuke…me vendría bien uno, ¿Me das? – preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa señalando el vaso vacio.  
- Claro – asintió, y tomando el vaso se lo extendió a Itachi. – Ten.  
- ¡Sasuke! – exclamo Naruto sorprendido.  
- No me estarás pidiendo que me levante, ¿Verdad? – pregunto arqueando sus cejas.  
Naruto solo suspiro ante aquello, que romántico, pensó decepcionado.  
- Sasuke se lo debes… a quien más escuche anoche fue a Naruto. – se burlo Itachi cruzándose de brazos, recibiendo la mirada asesina de su hermano.  
- ¿¡Podridas dejar de hablar de eso Itachi! – exclamo Naruto con su cara totalmente roja y sus mejillas infladas.  
Itachi solamente pudo reír ante aquello, y sin querer hablar más, tomo el vaso, lo lleno de nuevo y se lo extendió a Naruto.  
- Disculpa…no me puedo resistir. – rio Itachi.  
Naruto bufo un poco tomando el vaso y dejando el rubor desaparecer poco a poco.  
Y cuando Itachi estuvo a punto de abrir la boca, escucharon un extraño ruido a guitarra eléctrica viniendo del cuarto de Sasuke.  
- ¡Oh, rayos! – exclamo Naruto por lo bajo, y se levanto lo más rápido que pudo de la silla y corrió hasta el cuarto.  
Dos segundos pasaron para que volvieran a ver al rubio en la habitación.  
- ¡Buenos días, Ero-sennin! – dijo con una nerviosa sonrisa.  
- _¿Se puede saber donde rayos estas?_ – pregunto Jiraiya algo molesto, el chico se había ido el día anterior a encontrarse con Sakura y no había regresado. _– Ni siquiera me devolviste las llamadas…_ - suspiro el viejo.  
- Lo siento, lo tenía en vibrar… - suspiro Naruto, evadiendo la primera respuesta por alguna razón.  
- _¿Dónde estás?_ – pregunto de nuevo.  
- Donde Sasuke… - respondió por lo bajo, esperando el grito que le seguiría.  
- _¡¿Dónde?_ – Exclamo de inmediato completamente sorprendido, al menos pudo haberle dicho que el Uchiha había regresado. - _¡¿Cuándo? ¡¿Cómo!_  
- ¡Hace unos días! – dijo con una gran sonrisa.  
- _¡Pudiste haberme dicho eso!_ – se quejo el anciano ante la poca preocupación de su ahijado.  
- Si…lo siento Ero-Sennin…- se disculpo, sinceramente la emoción del momento no lo había dejado pensar en absolutamente nada más.  
- _En fin, me imagino que el joven Itachi regreso también._ – dijo de repente.  
- Pues si… - respondió Naruto extrañado mientras dirigía su vista hacia Itachi.  
- _¿Me lo comunicas?_ – pregunto, y se escucho como si hubiera esbozado una sonrisa al decirlo.  
- Si…- respondió, aun más extrañado. Lo llama en la mañana y de repente quiere hablar con Itachi, se estaba comportando más raro de lo normal. – Itachi…para ti – susurro extendiéndoselo a Itachi, el cual le arqueo las cejas, pero igualmente tomo el aparato rápidamente y atendió la llamada.

Y a los pocos segundos abandono la cocina por alguna razón.

- ¿Qué quiere el viejo con Itachi? – pregunto curioso Sasuke.  
- Ni idea…pero si es otra de sus locas ideas, podemos preocuparnos…- susurro aun viendo el pasillo por donde acababa de desaparecer Itachi.  
- Puede que tengas razón…-suspiro Sasuke mientras se levantaba de su asiento. – Bien, no se tu, pero yo necesito bañarme… - dijo estirándose un poco mientras caminaba hacia el pasillo.  
Naruto sonrió, y en silencio siguió al moreno hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca y lo abrazo por el cuello.  
- ¡Maldición, Usuratonkachi! – exclamo tambaleándose después que el rubio se le lanzara encima. – Vas a matarme…- suspiro recuperando su equilibro.  
- ¿Te acompaño?…- le susurro al oído con un aire seductor y con una picara sonrisa que por suerte el moreno no podía ver.  
Un escalofrío recorrió a Sasuke por completo, y sin poder evitarlo se mordió el labio inferior.  
- ¿Eso es un sí? – pregunto expandiendo su sonrisa.  
- Solo ve abriendo el agua, maldición…- bufo Sasuke sacándose al rubio de encima.  
Este se soltó contento y entro al baño inmediatamente. El moreno solo suspiro y se dispuso a entrar igualmente cuando vio a Itachi acercándosele.  
- Por fin, ¿Vas a bañarte? – pregunto riendo, y de repente oyó la voz del rubio desde adentro del baño.  
- ¿Tienes mi celular? – pregunto saliendo del baño con solo una toalla alrededor de su cintura.  
- Si…- respondió arqueando una ceja.  
- ¡Ok! Solo ponlo sobre la cama. – dijo con una sonrisa, volvió a entrar al baño, y lo único que se escucho después fue la llave de agua abriéndose.  
Itachi desvió sus ojos hacia Sasuke, apretando sus labios y entrecerrando sus ojos.  
- ¿Qué? – exclamo encogiéndose de hombros.  
- Mejor voy al mercado de un vez… - suspiro Itachi alejándose, sabía que por el momento era mejor no quedarse en el apartamento.

Por alguna razón Sasuke solo sonrió y entró al baño.

- ¡Sakura! – exclamo Itachi apenas la muchacha atendió su celular.  
- _¡¿Itachi?_ – pregunto emocionada al oír la voz del Uchiha mayor.  
- ¿Cómo estás? – pregunto con una sonrisa, extrañaba la voz de esa chica.  
- _¡Pues de maravilla! ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo están Sasuke y Naruto?_ – pregunto inmediatamente, como no pidiendo controlar su emoción.  
- ¡Excelente! Ah, ellos no podrían estar mejor, créeme… - Respondió sonriendo, pero rio por lo bajo al decir lo último.  
- _¡Me alegro!_ – rio Sakura.  
- Bien, Sakura, te quería pedir un favorcito… - empezó Itachi susurrando.  
- _¡Dime, cualquier cosa!_ – dijo.  
- ¡Jiraiya quiere hacer una pequeña reunión para celebrar nuestra llegada…así que, además de invitarte, obviamente, quería pedirte si podías decirle a sus antiguos compañeros de la secundaria! – le pidió sonriendo y emocionado, desde que el viejo se la había propuesto le había encantado esa idea.  
- _¡Qué maravilla!_ – exclamo contenta – _Pero, Itachi, ¿A todos?_ – pregunto curiosa.  
- ¡A todos lo que creas les pueda interesar ir! – respondió riendo, recibiendo igualmente una risa por parte de la chica.  
- _¡Eso hare!_ – respondió encantada.  
- ¡Perfecto! Gracias, Sakura – agradeció Itachi.  
- _¡No te preocupes!_ – rio Sakura. - _¿A qué hora?_ – pregunto.  
- A las siete, justo en Akatsuki – respondió. – Ah, y otra cosa, es sorpresa ¿Si? – añadió, solo por si acaso.  
- _¡Perfecto! Yo les hago saber_ – rio la chica. _– Nos vemos allá entonces_.  
- ¡Nos vemos! – respondió Itachi.  
- _Salúdame a Sasuke y Naruto, ¿Si?_ – pidió amablemente.  
- ¡Con gusto! – rio Itachi.  
- _¡Gracias! Hasta luego. _– se despidió riendo suavemente.  
- ¡Hasta entonces! – se despidió igualmente y ambos colgaron.

"Maldición…esos dos" – pensó mientras pagaba las compras, deseando que cuando llegara al apartamento los encontrara fuera de la ducha.  
Y gracias al cielo, al llegar a este, se encontró con ambos chicos vestidos y peleando por el control remoto del televisor.  
- ¡Dejen de pelear! – les grito apenas vio que estaban por agarrarse a golpes. – Maldición, ¿Cómo pueden pasar de tener sexo a pelearse por el control remoto? – pregunto estupefacto, jamás pensó que le gritaría algo así a esos dos.  
El rostro de ambos se enrojeció y lentamente soltaron el control.  
- No crean que no se… - suspiro Itachi dejando las compras en la mesa.  
- ¿Qué…compraste? – pregunto apenado Naruto tratando de que el sonrojo abandonara sus mejillas.  
- Oh, solo lo necesario para el almuerzo – explico sacando todo de las bolsas.  
- ¿Qué acaso no cenaremos aquí? – pregunto Sasuke volteándose hacia su hermano.  
- Oh, no, hermanito…- rio Itachi, estaba loco por contarles de la pequeña reunión, pero Jiraiya le había prohibido hacerlo. – ¡Iremos a cenar en Akatsuki! Esos me deben una cena gratis – mintió Itachi con una sonrisa.  
- Oh, encantador… - bufo Sasuke acostándose sobre las piernas del rubio.  
- No seas aburrido, Sasuke – suspiro Naruto. - ¡Yo si estoy a favor! – dijo con emoción Naruto mirando a Itachi con una gran sonrisa.  
- ¡Ese es el espíritu, Naruto! – rio el mayor – Necesitas que se te pegue eso, Sasuke – rio por lo bajo mirando a su hermano menor.  
- Cállate – suspiro acomodándose mejor en el regazo del rubio.  
- ¿Estas cómodo? – pregunto retóricamente el rubio arqueándole las cejas a su compañero.  
- Anoche no te quejaste… - dijo entre dientes el moreno esbozando una satisfecha sonrisa.  
El rubio solo pudo enrojecerse de nuevo y apretar sus ojos y sus labios mientras escuchaba la mal escondida risa de Itachi.  
- Desgraciado… - rio Naruto sin nada más que hacer y lo golpeo en la cabeza.

Sasuke igualmente no pudo evitar soltar unas carcajadas, y así, por alguna razón los tres quedaron riendo por unos minutos.

A las pocas horas, luego de almorzar, Sasuke y Naruto fueron a buscar un poco de ropa limpia a la casa del viejo, se quedaron un momento allí y regresaron al apartamento.  
No podían ni describir lo bien que se sentía poder salir tomados de la mano y estar casi pegado al otro sin que hubiera nada raro en eso para ambos; llegaba a tal punto que Sasuke paso casi todo el tiempo con una ligera sonrisa, algo muy difícil de lograr en el, pero el buen humor que tenían ambos no era absolutamente nada normal.

Increíblemente, para el tiempo que ambos llegaron a la residencia ya eran cerca de las seis y media de la tarde, por lo que el Uchiha mayor los apuro a toda marcha para que se colocaran decentes porque ya era hora de ir a Akatsuki.  
- ¿Ya están listos? – los llamo desde la cocina. No habían salido del cuarto de Sasuke desde que les pidió que se vistieran.  
- ¡Ya vamos! – escucho la respuesta del rubio al instante.  
- ¿Por qué rayos me hiciste ponerme esto? – pregunto fastidiado Sasuke mientras veía como Naruto terminaba de atarle la corbata. El molesto rubio lo había convencido de colocársela, ya que por alguna extraña razón Itachi les pidió que no fueran tan informales.  
- No te quejes… - bufo Naruto terminando de atar la prenda. – Listo, ¿Ves? Perfecto – rio colocándole en frente un pequeño espejo.  
El moreno solo arqueo sus cejas y suspiro, como siempre.  
- Solo vámonos…Usuratonkachi. – suspiro Sasuke apartando el espejo y caminando hacia la puerta.  
- ¡Aburrido! – se burlo Naruto siguiéndolo.  
- ¡Por fin! – exclamo Itachi apenas los vio aparecer.

Y luego de aquello bajaron rápidamente y montaron el metro que los llevaba hasta el parque donde se encontraba Akatsuki.

- ¿Está cerrado? – pregunto Naruto cuando se acercaban al local, sus puertas estaban cerradas, algo que normalmente indicaba que estaba cerrado.  
- ¡Están cerrando, tendremos el local para nosotros solos! – rio Itachi guiñando un ojo con demasiado entusiasmo, mas del normal.  
- ¿Qué rayos le pasa a tu hermano? – le susurro Naruto a Sasuke aprovechando que Itachi caminaba lejos de ellos por alguna razón.  
- No lo sé…está demasiado feliz… - respondió el moreno susurrando y arqueando sus cejas.  
- ¿Nos preocupamos? – pregunto algo asustado.  
- Tu tranquilo, yo te cubro…- susurro Sasuke con una sonrisa de lado mientras tomaba la mano del rubio y entrelazaba sus dedos.  
El rubio solo pudo bufar tratando de ocultar una sonrisa y devolviéndole el agarre al moreno.  
Pero antes de que Naruto pudiera responderle la voz de Itachi los interrumpió.  
- Oigan, tortolos… ¡Vengan! – Les grito parado frente a la puerta del local, a varios metros de ambos.  
Así que sin querer oponer resistencia se dirigieron rápidamente hasta allá (sin soltar sus manos, obviamente), además ya les estaba empezando el hambre.

Pero de repente, el curso de la noche cambio por completo cuando los dos chicos, siguiendo a Itachi, pasaron la entrada del café y sin siquiera haber tenido la oportunidad de observar bien, un enorme coro de voces gritaron al unísono:

"¡Bienvenidos a casa!"

¿Y con que se sorprenden ambos? Apenas salieron de la sorpresa observaron el local abarrotado. Los miembros de Akatsuki, Sakura, Jiraiya, y para colmo…casi todos sus viejos compañeros de clase, Kiba, Sai, Shikamaru, Gaara, Ino, Hinata, Lee, Neji y TenTen.

Y sus manos se soltaron al instante, mientras no podían hacer nada más que quedarse petrificados y mirar a la multitud con los ojos abiertos como platos.  
Eso claro… hasta que por alguna razón Itachi grito contento: "¡Estamos en casa!"  
Y toda la multitud fue hacia ellos a saludarlos con abrazos, risas, de todo, Sasuke casi no podía respirar, al igual que Naruto, a pesar de que les diera gusto verlos a todos, todo aquello había sido muy de repente, hasta que por primera vez en esos días, Itachi les salvo el pellejo.  
- ¡Todos, por favor! – grito y la multitud volteo a verlo. – Siéntense… - pidió con una sonrisa y señaló la larga mesa en el centro del café.

Sasuke exhalo un suspiro de alivio al ver a todos irse, dándole por fin la oportunidad de ir con Naruto, el cual solo rio al verlo y juntos fueron hasta donde Itachi les indicaba que se sentaran, justo al lado de de él, en una de las puntas de la mesa.  
Donde también se encontraban, frente a ellos, Jiraiya y Sakura.  
- Esto fue tu idea,… ¿Verdad? – le bufo Sasuke en voz baja a Itachi.  
- ¡No, del viejo…! – le respondió con una sonrisa señalando a Jiraiya, quien le devolvió una sonrisa.  
Naruto y Sasuke observaron a Jiraiya con sorpresa, y luego enojo, mucho enojo.  
- Pero la idea de invitar a su clase… fue mía. – les susurro Itachi con una sonrisa.  
Y ambos regresaron la vista al Uchiha mayor, aun más molestos.  
- ¿Qué? – pregunto encogiéndose de hombros, y por suerte, ninguno de los hablo, solo bufaron indignados y dejaron el asunto de lado.

Realmente a la final no fue tan malo, todos se levantaron a comer bocadillos y poco a poco se formo un "foro" alrededor de Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura, quienes, sentados en el suelo en pleno centro del local, comentaban las curiosidades de Inglaterra, y todos querían divertirse con las historias de cómo fue la vida por esos lados para los hermanos Uchiha.  
- ¿Y la gente? – pregunto de repente Ino, quien estaba sentada más cerca de Sakura.  
- Oh, unos engreídos…sin ofender pero…muchos eran un dolor en el trasero…- suspiro Sasuke.  
Y Naruto, quien se había pasado todo el tiempo con sus brazos y cabeza apoyados en los hombros de Sasuke solo pudo reír divertido al igual que los demás.  
- Naruto… sé que no viene al tema pero… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – dijo de repente Sai entre las risas y todos lo miraron curiosos.  
- Claro…- respondió levantando un poco la cabeza, extrañado, y un poco atemorizado realmente…  
- ¿Qué tal es Sasuke en la cama? – pregunto pasando su mano por su barbilla, como si fuera algo completamente normal.

Y ambos chicos, junto con toda la multitud lo miro con los ojos abiertos.  
- ¿Disculpa?… - fue lo único que salió de los labios entreabiertos del rubio.  
Y Sasuke solo podía apretar sus labios con rabia, quería que alguien asesinara a ese loco e hiciera que esa pregunta nunca hubiera salido de su boca.  
- ¿¡Pero qué locuras dices Sai? – Pregunto sorprendida Ino.  
- No son locuras… - negó con la mayor normalidad del mundo volteándose hacia ella, algo característico de él.  
Y nadie se atrevió a decir nada… hasta que…  
- Tiene que ser muy bueno porque sus ruidos no me dejaron dormir… - rio Itachi sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, y cuando termino de hablar, borro su sonrisa y tapo su boca con sus manos y miro arrepentido a los dos chicos, quienes parecían querer abalanzársele encima y molerlo a golpes.  
Y una exclamación de sorpresa se oyó al unísono en todo el local, incluidos los de Akatsuki, el viejo, y Sakura.  
- ¿No debía decir eso, verdad? – susurro Itachi.  
- ¿¡Alguien podría explicarme qué demonios está pasando? – grito indignada Ino, la única que tuvo el valor para romper el incomodo silencio que se estaba formando, mirando a Sasuke y a Naruto con el rostro enrojecido, las mejillas infladas y sus brazos cruzados con fuerza.  
Los chicos voltearon hacia ella sin saber que decir.  
- Hey, en serio… expliquen…- dijo de repente Kiba, con cierta expresión de asustado.  
Y voltearon hacia él. Y para salvar el día…de hecho, para salvarlos de tener que hablar…hablo Sakura, la voz de la razón.  
- Verán… - empezó nerviosa, porque hasta a ella le era nueva la noticia, sabia de la relación entre sus amigos…pero aquello era mucha información. – Una de las razones por la que…quisimos hacer esta reunión… - dijo jugando con sus manos y mirando esporádicamente a Naruto y a Sasuke, y de vuelta a los demás. – Era para…celebrar que…tenemos una… ¡nueva pareja en el grupo! – rio ligeramente mirando con algo de nerviosismo a los chicos.  
- Esperen, esperen, esperen…- dijo de repente Ino, aun enrojecida, y se seguía viendo molesta. - ¡¿Acaso esperas que creamos que estos son novios? – pregunto, de nuevo, indignada.  
- Pues… si… - dijo Itachi encogiéndose de hombros – No les queda de otra, realmente… - dijo repitiendo el gesto.  
Ino se levanto molesta y se fue del grupo, a lo que Sakura se levanto y fue con ella.  
Y de repente, todo el grupo empezó a reír.  
- ¡Maldición, me lo esperaba de Uchiha pero…! – rio Kiba.  
Y la expresión de Sasuke cambio de sorprendido y aturdido a molesto, como siempre.  
Y Naruto acompañó al grupo en sus carcajadas.  
- ¡Buena esa! – rio Naruto, recibiendo un golpe en el hombro de parte de Sasuke. - ¡Oh, vamos Sasuke… relájate! – le dijo riendo y abrazándolo por los hombros.  
- Total, no nos importa en lo absoluto… – suspiro Neji con una sonrisa de lado.  
- Exacto, al parecer son los mismos de siempre…solo mas unidos – rio TenTen.  
- ¡Oh, mucho más unidos, créeme! – Carcajeo Itachi, sufriendo como consecuencia un puntapié de parte de Naruto.  
- ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! – se disculpo igualmente entre carcajadas, para luego ser acompañado por la multitud.  
Y luego de eso, el tema no volvió a ser tocado, solo fueron risas y bromas a partir de eso.

Poco tiempo después, poco a poco todos fueron dejando el local, llevándose un pedazo de torta con ellos, hasta que por fin solo quedaran pocos de Akatsuki, los Uchiha, Naruto, Sakura y Jiraiya.  
- Bueno chicos, yo me debo ir… lamento no poder quedarme a ayudar a limpiar… - se disculpo Sakura recogiendo su bolso.  
- ¡Tranquila, Sakura! – dijo Itachi mientras botaba unos vasos en el bote de basura. – Ve con cuidado. – dijo despidiéndose con un gesto de la mano.  
- ¡Lo hare! – rio ella.  
- Te acompañamos a la salida… - dijo Naruto acercándose a ella junto con Sasuke.  
- No es necesario, Naruto. – se negó con educación.  
- No es problema. – aseguro Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros y con una ligera sonrisa.  
- Esta bien, gracias. – respondió con una sonrisa.  
- Sakura, ¿Ino estaba bien? – pregunto algo preocupado por la reacción de la rubia.  
- Pues, si, ya está mejor…solo le costó creer que ya no tendría oportunidad con Sasuke – rio pasando su mano por su nuca. – Y que su oportunidad se la quitaras tu, fue demasiado para ella – rio añadiendo un suspiro al terminar de hablar.  
- Que se acostumbre – bufo Sasuke, increíble ¿Como esa chica aun podía creer que tenia oportunidad con él?

Unos chistes después ya estaban despidiéndose de la chica en la salida del parque, donde a pocos pasos se encontraba la estación del metro.

- Pudo haber salido peor… - suspiro sonriente Naruto mientras regresaban al café, tomando la mano de Sasuke.  
- No me digas… - bufo Sasuke levantando sus cejas.  
- Si, pudieron haber encendido sus antorchas y haber empezado a perseguirnos. – rio Naruto, diciendo lo primero que le venía a la mente.  
Y por suerte escucho la risa de Sasuke.  
- Si, pudo salir peor… - rio Sasuke soltando la mano de Naruto y abrazándolo por los hombros.

Cuando al fin llegaron al local, decidieron no entrar y quedarse un rato afuera. Así que fueron a una banca debajo de uno de los arboles que estaba cerca de allí.  
- Esta es la semana más rara que he tenido… ¿Y tú? – pregunto Naruto luego de sentarse.  
- Hasta ahora… también – respondió Sasuke con una sonrisa respirando profundamente.  
Naruto rio con suavidad.

Pero su risa fue lentamente apagada cuando empezaron a escuchar un sonido ciertamente familiar para ambos.  
- ¿Eso es? – pregunto Naruto incorporándose mejor.  
- No puede ser… - dijo Sasuke haciendo lo mismo.  
Y efectivamente, por alguna razón, desde el interior de "Akatsuki" se podía escuchar la canción sin la que, quizás, nunca se hubieran vuelto amigos: "Broken Youth"  
- Si… ¡Si es! – rio Naruto al igual que Sasuke. - ¿Sabes? – añadió de repente.  
- ¿Aja? – pregunto el moreno.  
- Ahora que lo pienso…esa fue la canción que nos unió, por así decirlo… - comento con una suave sonrisa, volteándose hacia Sasuke.  
- Tienes razón… - sonrió Sasuke mirándolo.  
- ¿Te imaginas que nunca hubiéramos encontrado eso en común? – comento divertido el rubio.  
- Jamás habría aprendido a soportarte… - rio Sasuke dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.  
- ¡Lo mismo digo! – se burlo Naruto sacándole la lengua.  
Y el Uchiha estallo en carcajadas, y a Naruto solo se le derritió el corazón, por lo que no pudo contenerse a estirar un poco su cuello y darle un suave beso en la mejilla a este.  
Sasuke detuvo sus risas al sentir aquel beso y volteo hacia el rubio con sus cejas arqueadas.  
Y esta vez fue Naruto el que empezó a reír.  
- Usuratonkachi… - suspiro Sasuke sonriendo y tomando a Naruto por la barbilla le beso suavemente, el cual le fue devuelto de la misma manera. Como le encantaba besarlo, pensó Sasuke.  
- Sasuke… - dijo entre besos, y lentamente fue deteniéndolo hasta separarse unos pocos centímetros.  
- Dime…  
- ¿Quieres ser mi novio? – pregunto con una sonrisa, sabía que esa pregunta estaba completamente de mas, pero le pareció que igual hacía falta.  
- Maldición, Naruto, si lo de anoche no fue un completo si no se que lo será… - sonrió Sasuke acariciando la rubia cabellera del chico, y este solo pudo reír. – Si, si quiero… - susurro dándole un suave beso en los labios. - ¿Y tú? – pregunto separándose de él, arqueándole las cejas.  
- Te doy la respuesta en el apartamento… - respondió con una picara sonrisa mientras se acercaba a darle un beso al cuello de Sasuke.  
- Una ahora…- bufo mientras apartaba al rubio. Maldición, ¿Cuando había aprendido Naruto a ser tan sensual?, maldijo en sus pensamientos mientras evitaba sonrojarse.  
- ¿En medio del parque? – pregunto levantando sus cejas, pero la expresión de insatisfacción del moreno no cambio. – Es broma…Teme… - rio Naruto – Por supuesto que si… - rio tomándolo por la nuca y besándolo firmemente, siendo este devuelto igualmente.

No sabían a donde los llevaría todo aquello, ni como podría terminar, pero por el momento solo una cosa estaba clara, ambos se amaban, y no iban a dejar que todo lo que soportaron para poder estar por fin juntos fuera en vano. En cada roce de labios, sentían como afirmaban con más fuerza ese sentimiento, ese pensamiento que sabía muy bien ambos que compartían.

Tres años resumidos en ese momento. Algo que comenzó con odio puro, con nada más que rivalidad, que poco a poco fue disminuyendo y convirtiéndose en una amistad, lazos que al pasar de los meses fueron haciéndose más cercanos y más cercanos, hasta el punto en que no habían secretos entre ambos, compartían todo, e incluso, hasta el punto en que, sin quererlo…esa amistad se transformo en lo más inesperado para ambos: Amor.

Algunos dicen que lo mejor que te puede pasar en el amor es enamorarte de tu mejor amigo, pues, al menos para ellos, esa frase no podía tener más razón. Ambos sentían un cierto vacío en sus corazones, y sin darse cuenta, llenaron el espacio del contrario, sirviendo de simple compañía y apoyo; con solo estar allí para el otro en todo momento; estando allí sin importar que; sonreír y llorar, construyeron algo mas solido que cualquier otra cosa.

Así que, como dicen, el destino te golpea cuando uno menos lo espera, y en especial, de la manera en que menos se espera. Y esta amistad, este amor, este tesoro para ambos, ahora era mucho, pero mucho más especial e irremplazable.

- ¡Oigan, ustedes! – escucharon de repente la voz de Itachi, interrumpiendo el beso. - ¡Vengan a ayudar! ¿Qué creen que por estar besándose ahí se salvan de limpiar? – se quejo mostrándoles una escobilla.  
Naruto reprimió una risa antes de hablar.  
- ¡Enseguida vamos! – respondió aun en carcajadas.  
- ¡Mas les vale! – les grito regresando al interior del local.  
Ambos se miraron, rieron, y sin chitar, se levantaron tomados de las manos y entraron a "Akatsuki" para ayudar con la limpieza.

Y al cruzar esas puertas, regresando con todos los demás, se dieron cuenta que la vida…a pesar de que continuaría igual, no sería nunca la misma. No ahora que se tenían el uno al otro.

** FIN.**


End file.
